Meetings
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: One-shots about Les Amis de l'ABC with Éponine, Cosette, Musichetta, and Gavroche. The ships switch around, and the one-shots range from funny to romantic to serious. The majority of them are meant to be humorous.
1. France before pants

Courfeyrac ran into the Musain café where everyone was. He saw Enjolras, Combeferre, Grantaire, Jehan, Feuilly, Bahorel, Bossuet, Joly, and Marius.

"Sorry I was late. I didn't get the message," he said, sitting down next to Jehan and Marius. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet," said Enjolras. He cleared his throat, "the government has now decided to—what?!" He cried exasperatedly, looking at his giggling comrades. When they said nothing, he continued, "The government has failed to see what is best for the people and is working on—"'

"Um, Enjolras?" came a timid voice. Enjolras turned to Feuilly.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Have you seen what you're wearing?" Feuilly asked, rather painfully.

Enjolras frowned and looked down. His tie was a little loose, and his red jacket needed a clean, but he couldn't find anything majorly wrong. Until he realized he forgot his pants.

Enjolras looked up, his face as red as his jacket. "You know what, this is the devotion I need from you guys. I came here, not fully dressed, just to speak to you about the future."

"Couldn't agree more, Apollo," Grantaire said. He stood up with a drunken smile on his face. "France before pants," he said, before dropping his own pants.

Everyone groaned and turned away.

"Times like these, I wish you wore underwear," said Joly, weakly.

Combeferre stood up, "France before pants," he said, and dropped his pants like Grantaire did.

Courfeyrac shrugged and did the same thing. He was closely followed by Bahorel. Bossuet decided to do it too, and Joly reluctantly followed, muttering something about germs. Feuilly did it too, and finally Jehan shyly dropped his pants. Marius sighed and followed along.

Enjolras grinned victoriously, "France before pants!"


	2. Jehan's good day

**A/N: Okay, so there is some Courfeyrac/Jehan fluff in this chapter (only a tiny bit). If that bothers you, you don't have to read this chapter. Yeah, these one-shots are going to range from funny to romantic to just fluff to who knows what. I'm going to stay clear of angst though, right now. Also, I'm sorry about the awful poetry, I had to think it up myself.**

Jehan was walking to the meeting, when he paused. He glanced up and smiled. It was a truly beautiful day. It was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A gentle breeze wafted in, and he could smell freshly baked bread. Wishing he could spend the entire day at the public garden, he reluctantly headed inside the café.

"—We need to rally up the people," Enjolras was saying, "they are being led blindly on a leash. It's sickening. Now, I thought we would take it the old fashioned way, and hand out pamphlets."

Feuilly frowned, "I'm not sure a lot of the people can read, Enjolras. At least, not the people we're targeting. Not all of them are Éponines and Gavroches."

Enjolras sighed, "you're right. Well, we're going to have to spread the word verbally. We'll go out in pairs, and take different streets. It'll be me and Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Jehan, Joly and Bossuet, Bahorel and Grantaire, and Marius and Feuilly."

The students all went to their assigned pairs. "And no goofing off. We need to raise awareness all day," called out Enjolras as they started to leave.

"Can we go to the garden?" Jehan asked Courfeyrac right as they stepped outside.

Courfeyrac smiled and ruffled his hair, "No, Enjolras will be mad. We need to at least spread some awareness. We can go to the garden later."

Jehan nodded. They stopped on a street corner and started talking to people, but it was hard. Most of them ignored them and scoffed at them. A few seemed interested, but didn't want to show it publicly. The police was everywhere.

Jehan started humming. He could see a bunch of young couples everywhere. He wasn't surprised to see Marius and Cosette walk by. Courfeyrac chuckled softly, "looks like Feuilly's on his own."

Jehan tried a different approach for spreading the news.

"_There once was a boy_

_Who was being treated by the government as a toy_

_He got up and rebelled_

_The people all yelled_

_And they won their respect with joy_."

"Wow, Jehan, that was really good. Did you make that up on the spot?" asked Courfeyrac, impressed. Jehan nodded. Some people had noticed the poem and thought it was very clever of him. Jehan cleared his throat and recited,

"_Oh, to be young and stroll Paris with grace_

_To see the better half of the human race_

_But beneath your feet_

_On this very street_

_The beggars lie_

_The children cry_

_The people have not a single right_

_And so we call you to fight_

_Stand up for yourself with pride_

_I know we can change the tide_

_Make a better world for your mistress_

_Do not lie in distress_

_Walk France with your children one day_

_And perhaps you will be able to say_

_How you fought for your rights and to become free_

_To stretch out your branches like a tree_

_So, look at Patria with love, respect, and strength_

_Remind yourself to protect her at any length_

_She is failing, and becoming sick_

_You are the person that we will pick_

_To aid us in the revolution against the power_

_And to stand united as a tower."_

Some people clapped and cheered. Others gave them a smile and a nod. But then the casual arrival of the police inspired them to leave. One policeman walked over to Jehan and Courfeyrac.

"I think you two should leave," he said, forcefully. They both nodded and rushed away.

"Well, that was close. It could have been a lot worse," said Courfeyrac. "Anyway, I hope the others had more luck. I feel like we didn't impact them enough. Hmmm, we can count out Feuilly, since he's alone, and he's easy prey for police. Remember what Enjolras says, 'always go with someone. There is power in number, even if it's just two.' Bossuet has bad luck, so it's unlikely that him and Joly got a mob. Bahorel and Grantaire probably got into a fist fit with a civilian or a policeman. At least, Enjolras and Combeferre know what they're doing. Let's go to the garden, Jehan."

Jehan nodded and smiled. The two of them entered the gardens and Jehan wandered blissfully around the flowers. Courfeyrac walked with him and mused. He held Jehan's hand, so he wouldn't go running off. Jehan had his head in the clouds. They spent the rest of the day in the garden. Jehan laid down and played with some flowers that had fallen. He rested his head in Courfeyrac's lap; while Courfeyrac read a book (he always had one with him).

Courfeyrac tore his eyes away from his book to see the sunset. He woke up Jehan, who had dozed off a while ago. "Come on, we have to get back to the café. And try not to say anything to Enjolras. He won't be happy."

They made their way back to the café. As predicted, most of the students had had no luck. Both Bahorel and Grantaire wore some nasty bruises on their faces. There was a bit of dried blood on the corner of Grantaire's lips.

"Hey, we're back," announced Courfeyrac.

"Good, what did you two accomplish?" Enjolras asked, absentmindedly. Combeferre was writing up a list of information they got as they spread the word. The list was pitifully short.

"Well, we managed to get the word out using Jehan's clever poetry. The people showed some interest, but then the police showed up, and they fled. We decided it was better to go."

Enjolras was muttering more to himself than the group, "if the people wouldn't stand up to some police on the streets, how they will help with the revolution?" He shook his head, "they just need more confidence and we need to get it to him. Anyone else got anything extra to report?"

"The police don't like it when you call them 'close-minded idiots who can't get laid.'" said Grantaire, while Bahorel snickered.

"No, he did not like that." Bahorel said, smiling at the memories.

Enjolras didn't say anything, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"We had bad luck," said Bossuet, sadly. He brightened though, "but we saw Musichetta!"

"Marius ditched me for Cosette right away," said Feuilly.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Combeferre and I got some word around," said Enjolras, unconsciously throwing back his mane of golden hair. Behind him, Grantaire mocked him with dramatic gestures. He mouthed, '_I am Enjolras, the supreme! Watch as I whip my hair back and forth!_'

Everyone started snickering. Enjolras dismissed them, knowing that they won't going to get anything else done.

Courfeyrac cheerfully picked a flower out of Jehan's hair. "We should do that again sometime!" He said, which made Jehan blush slightly.


	3. Dance class

**A/N: Ok, so this story is sort of different. It's set in an AU, and during modern times. A couple of the characters may become OOC, even though I'm trying hard to keep them in character. Sometimes, it's just too difficult. Especially with a random situation like this. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy a new excerpt from the tales of Les Amis de l'ABC **_**modernized. **_**Also, I'm pretty sure 18:30 is 4:30pm.**

Courfeyrac has been trying to convince his friends for weeks to take a dance class with him.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he said to Enjolras, who was typing away on his laptop.

"No, Courfeyrac. We don't have time," Enjolras said, rubbing his eyes.

"One class? Just one? Besides, it's relaxing. You've been working too hard, you need a break," said Courfeyrac.

Combeferre sighed, "I agree with Courfeyrac. You do need a break, Enjolras. Right now, Lamarque is taking care of everything."

"Besides, who wants to pass up a chance to watch your friends make fools of themselves," said Grantaire, drinking his fifth bottle that day.

Enjolras sighed, "Am I going to be overruled?"

"Yes!" said Joly cheerfully. Bossuet nodded in agreement.

"Fine. One class, and that's it," said Enjolras.

Courfeyrac grinned, "Sweet, let's meet here at 18:30 tomorrow. Wear sweats."

Some students complained, while others were excited.

Eventually, tomorrow came, and the students waited for Courfeyrac.

"Alright, let's go!" said Courfeyrac, way too hyper.

He drove Enjolras, Combeferre, Marius, and Jehan. Joly drove Bossuet, Bahorel, Grantaire, and Feuilly.

Courfeyrac led them inside the building. There was a lobby full of screaming kids in leotards and tutus, tired parents, and an old water fountain shoved into a corner.

There weren't any seats left, so they stood in a cluster, trying not to take up too much space. They were an odd group, and people kept glancing at them. Some women outright stared at Enjolras and his beauty. A few people glanced at Grantaire with disgust. He was chugging down a bottle, until Enjolras confiscated it. Combeferre tried to read, but the screaming children did not permit him to concentrate. Joly was freaking out about the cleanness of the room, while Bossuet tried to ignore the little kids staring at his bald head. Marius texted Cosette, who showed up ten minutes later with Éponine in tow.

"Girls, glad you could make it," said Courfeyrac cheerfully.

"Thanks for inviting us," said Éponine sarcastically, leaning against the wall.

Finally, they were let in. The dance teacher seemed a little hesitant about all of his friends, but welcomed them with open arms.

"Okay, first we are going to get down and stretch. Sit on the floor," the teacher announced, her voice possessing almost as much authority as Enjolras's voice.

They all sat down, with the exception of Joly. "It's dirty," he said, "I'm not touching that,"

Bossuet sighed, "Just sit down, Joly." Joly reluctantly did so.

"Sit with the soles of your feet pressed together. And now relax over, and just breathe," said the instructor.

Grantaire and Bahorel kept making inappropriate jokes in one corner. Marius was too busy flirting with Cosette. Joly was whimpering and Bossuet was trying to comfort him. Combeferre was trying, but he was as flexible as a wooden board. Jehan was humming along to the music. Only Feuilly, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Éponine seemed to be actually following the instructor.

The floor stretches followed in this pattern. When everyone stood up, the instructor gave Courfeyrac a disapproving glare. Courfeyrac mumbled an apology.

They all went to second position (Grantaire and Bahorel chuckled some more), and hanged down to relax. Grantaire could feel his drink coming back up, so he decided to stop. Combeferre was the only one who couldn't touch the floor, and he stopped in embarrassment. Marius and Cosette were holding hands. Jehan was swinging back and forth with the music. Feuilly mumbled something about his stomach. Enjolras closed his eyes, and actually felt relaxed. Éponine kept glancing over to Marius and Cosette, almost subconsciously. Joly and Bossuet were talking quietly.

Finally, everyone was warmed up (for the most part), and ready to start. They did some harder exercises, and nearly everyone lost their balance except for Courfeyrac and Enjolras. Then they were going across the floor. They went in pairs, Courfeyrac and Jehan, Enjolras and Éponine, Joly and Bossuet, Feuilly and Combeferre, Marius and Cosette, and Grantaire and Bahorel.

The class went by with minimal injuries. There was one incident where Grantaire accidently kicked Bahorel in his weak spot, who then punch Grantaire in the face. The instructor yelled at them and made them leave. She also dismissed Joly, who wouldn't do anything for fear of getting the germs. Bossuet asked to leave to, not wanting to be without his best friend. Marius and Cosette eventually just stopped, and left to go somewhere more private to adore each other. Combeferre decided to quit, seeing how dance was not his thing. Jehan kept daydreaming, and sat down, still happy. Feuilly was too sore to continue, so he sat out with Jehan.

Eventually the only people that were left were Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and Éponine. Éponine went for a water break and come back saying she had drank better sewer water than their water.

Then the class was over, and Courfeyrac gathered up his scattered friends. For a treat, they all went out for pizza.

"So, what did you guys think?" asked Courfeyrac, looking at all of his friends. They were all in a very large booth. It was crowded, but they didn't care.

"I think I was not meant to dance," said Combeferre.

"I can't deal with that muscle pain on top of my hand cramps. Sorry, but no dancing for me," said Feuilly.

"I have decided an alcoholic should not dance," said Grantaire, "unless you want to clean up his lunch which has been spewed all over the floor."

"Dancing is too girly for me," said Bahorel, which earned him glared from Courfeyrac, Éponine, and Cosette.

"There's too much sweat and germs," said Joly. "Besides, dancers can get warts from the floor and their feet is disgusting and—"

"Joly, we're eating," said Éponine, shutting him up.

"If Joly's not doing it, I'm not doing it," said Bossuet.

"I'll get sidetracked too easily," said Jehan, "sorry, Courfeyrac."

"It's fine. Although, the teacher did say you had a gift if your head wasn't in the clouds," said Courfeyrac. Jehan just shrugged.

"I'm too busy. I have millions of things I'm volunteering for, and I barely have any time for Marius," said Cosette.

"And if I start dancing, I won't see Cosette regularly anymore." finished Marius.

"Yes because it's not like you constantly stalk her," Bahorel muttered sarcastically.

Éponine shrugged, "I have a lot on my plate, Courfeyrac. I won't be able to find the time."

"Well, I thought it was very relaxing. I might do it again," said Enjolras, biting into his pizza.


	4. Nicknames

**A/N: This chapter is back in the normal Les Miserables time period.**

"Hey, Fey," said Jehan absentmindedly at a meeting, when Courfeyrac had walked over to him.

"Again, I do not like that nickname. Seriously, how hard is it to say Courfeyrac?" said Courfeyrac.

"Harder than you think," said Grantaire, "Especially when you're drunk."

"Well, I don't call you...uh…" Courfeyrac couldn't think of any nicknames.

"You guys call me R," said Grantaire.

"That's your name," said Enjolras.

"Right. Sorry, Enjy," Grantaire mumbled. Everyone laughed, and Enjolras's face turned red.

"Don't call me that! If you do, I'll call you…Taire!" Enjolras finished lamely.

Grantaire smiled wickedly. "The only one that minds nicknames is you. And possibly Courfeyrac."

"It's not that I mind nicknames, I just don't like Fey. It sounds…too girly." said Courfeyrac.

"Nicknames are okay. I'm getting used to everyone calling me Jehan," Jehan said. "I really like that name now."

"And I don't care if you call me Lesgle or Bossuet," came a voice next to Joly.

Joly nodded at his best friend. "Call me Jolllly if you must," he said.

"That's not really a nickname," said Combeferre.

"Oh shut up Ferret," said Grantaire, which made everyone laugh.

"Excuse me, Ferret did you say?" asked Combeferre, his face red.

"Yes. Combeferre. Ferre. Ferret." said Grantaire slowly, as if he was explaining something to a child.

"Okay, okay, okay, everyone calm down," said Courfeyrac. "If you must, call me Courf, and call Combeferre Ferre, and not Ferret, you hear?"

"Fine," mumbled Grantaire and Bahorel.

"Éponine likes to be called 'Ponine!" cried out Marius from a corner.

"Yeah, and you call Cosette 'Sette!" said Éponine.

The back room of the café was drowned in a roar of laughter.

"Let's make a pact," said Combeferre. "To never ever call each other by these names."

"In public," finished Bahorel, getting cheers of approval.

"That's the best compromise we can hope for," said Courfeyrac. "What do you think, Enjy?"

Enjolras glared at his friend. "I think if you guys stop keeping calling me Enjy, someone's going to get hurt."

Grantaire stood up on a table. "ENJY! ENJY! ENJY! ENJY!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Enjolras went over to Grantaire and wrestled the bottle out of his hands.

"Give that here," he muttered, wrestling with Grantaire. For a drunk, Grantaire was pretty strong.

"Not until you say the magic word and call me Taire," Grantaire said, grinning wickedly.

Enjolras sighed, "Fine. Please give that wretched bottle to me, Taire." Grantaire quickly chugged the rest of it, and handed the now empty bottle to Enjolras. Enjolras narrowed his eyes and just shook his head. Grantaire grinned, and then froze as everything came back up.

When they finished cleaning up, Enjolras sighed. "This is not the kind of revolution I want."


	5. Sleepover

**A/N: This is set in modern AU now. The chapters are just going to be going back and forth. Also, there are a couple of pairings in this chapter. Courfeyrac/Jehan, Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet, Marius/Cosette, and Éponine/Enjolras. There's also some suggestive stuff in this chapter.**

"Settle down!" shouted Enjolras for the sixth time that day. His fellow students were being anything but calm. Bahorel and Grantaire were seconds away from a fight, Courfeyrac was singing loudly, Joly was screaming at the top of his lungs, Bossuet was moaning on the ground with a twisted ankle, Combeferre was yelling at everyone for disturbing his reading, Marius was annoying Feuilly by constantly talking about Cosette, and Jehan was crying.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE WILL SHUT UP NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL—" started Enjolras, but everyone shut up right away before he could finish his threat.

Enjolras took a deep breath. "Our friendship is becoming more and more distant. Who made Jehan cry?" no one answered. "That's what I thought," said Enjolras, annoyed.

"We need bonding exercises," said Combeferre. "Just one day, or night, of becoming close like we were before."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far…" Enjolras said slowly.

"We could have a sleepover!" cried Courfeyrac excitedly.

"No!" shouted Enjolras, but everyone ignored him as they roared with approval.

"Okay, okay. My place, tomorrow night," said Courfeyrac. "Bring blankets, pillows, and refreshments."

"I got the drinks!" cried Grantaire.

"No booze," Courfeyrac said, and Grantaire frowned.

"We are not having a sleepover," said Enjolras.

"Can I bring Cosette?!" cried Marius.

"No, no girls allowed!" said Joly.

"Yeah, and if you bring Cosette, we should bring Éponine for Enjolras," said Feuilly slyly.

Enjolras's face turned red.

"Joly, it's Marius. Nothing's going to happen between him and Cosette," said Bossuet.

"Okay, but still. And we should invite Gavroche too," said Joly.

"I'll drag Enjolras here," said Grantaire.

"I got the food," said Bahorel.

"I'll take care of the drinks," said Joly.

"This is going to be awesome!" cried Courfeyrac, punching the air.

Enjolras groaned.

Soon it was party time. Courfeyrac waited at his door for his guests. Jehan came, with a bunch of flowers.

"Party decorations," he said from behind all the flowers. Courfeyrac laughed and led him inside.

Combeferre arrived punctually with a bag full of books.

"You aren't going to be bored," Courfeyrac said.

"I know, these are just in case," Combeferre said, sitting down in the living room. He and Jehan began to talk quietly.

Marius and Cosette arrived next. Courfeyrac told them no messing around, and led them to the living room.

Next came Éponine and Gavroche.

"Glad you two could make it!" cried Courfeyrac.

"Yeah. Oh, and make sure Gavroche doesn't have any sugar," Éponine said as Gavroche raced inside. Gavroche plopped himself down next to Combeferre and immediately started talking to him.

"Will do," Courfeyrac nodded seriously

Feuilly arrived soon after.

"I have to leave early for work," he said, when he came in.

Courfeyrac nodded.

Joly and Bossuet came next, with Musichetta right behind them.

"Sorry, we're late, I kind of spilled all of the drinks," said Bossuet.

"We brought Musichetta with us, was that okay?" asked Joly, nervously.

"Oh yeah, that's fine. Cosette and Éponine are already here," Courfeyrac said, and the trio went inside to socialize.

Enjolras arrived next.

"Thank you for inviting me," he said cordially.

Courfeyrac stifled a grin, "no problem."

Grantaire and Bahorel finally arrived.

"Are you drunk already?" Courfeyrac asked Grantaire, wearily.

"Nah, I'm fine," said Grantaire.

Courfeyrac still was unsure as he followed them inside.

The rest of his guests, meanwhile, were making themselves at home. Éponine, Cosette, and Musichetta were talking on the couch, while the TV blared. Marius had brought his teddy bear, which had been taken by Gavroche. Joly and Combeferre were setting up the food and drinks. Enjolras was sitting on a chair, watching the TV with a look of disgust on his face. Bossuet was lying on the rug, trying to avoid knocking into breakables. Of course, people kept stepping on him. Feuilly was already wrapped in a bunch of blankets, and Jehan was scribbling down in his diary.

"Let's watch a movie!" cried Courfeyrac. Everyone looked at him. "Come on, I have a ton of movies. We can watch –"

"Grantaire, stop sneaking stuff into the drinks!" cried Enjolras. Everyone turned to Grantaire, who hastily shoved a small bottle back into his pocket. Enjolras turned back to Courfeyrac. "I'm sorry, continue."

Courfeyrac cleared his throat. "We can watch _Grease_."

"_Grease_?" asked Grantaire skeptically. "Why can't we watch something not corny?"

"I heard the _Boy in the Striped Pajamas_ was good," piped up Cosette.

"I read the book. It was so sad!" said Musichetta.

"Fine, we'll watch that," said Courfeyrac. "Does anyone have it?"

"We can just order it on ONdemand," Feuilly said.

"Doing it right now," said Combeferre, ordering the movie.

"Alright, let's sit back and enjoy the show!" said Joly, lying down next to Bossuet. Musichetta squeezed in between them. Marius sat next to Cosette, and put an arm around her shoulders. Éponine sat down on the floor in front of Enjolras. She leaned against his legs, and put Gavroche on her lap. Jehan sat next to Courfeyrac, and snuggled close to him.

The movie started up, and everyone watched it. Joly would talk briefly about unhygienic conditions and diseases, but was shushed by Musichetta. Grantaire went to get a drink during the middle of it. As it ended, Cosette and Marius hugged each other and sobbed into each other's shoulders. Gavroche was being mercilessly hugged by Éponine, who was trying not the cry. Jehan had already started to cry and Courfeyrac was trying to comfort him.

"That was depressing," Bahorel said as the credits rolled on the screen.

"Really set the mood of the party," said Enjolras sarcastically, earning a few weak laughs.

"Now, we have games!" cried Courfeyrac. He tried to get up, but Jehan was clinging on to him. Combeferre got up and went to grab a game.

"How's twister?" he called from the other room.

"Excellent!" bellowed Grantaire and Bahorel.

Combeferre came back and smiled. They cleared the floor and put the dotted mat down.

"Alright round one! Enjolras is being a party pooper, so he can hold the spinner and call it out after his turn," said Grantaire.

Round one consisted of Grantaire, Bahorel, Éponine, and Enjolras. All four of them managed to get pretty twisted. Bahorel fell first, and then Grantaire, half falling on Enjolras. Enjolras managed to not collapse under his weight, and just shook Grantaire off. Enjolras and Éponine kept going and going. Finally, when Enjolras was basically on top of Éponine, Enjolras's foot slipped. He and Éponine fell hard, but they gave that round to Éponine.

Round two was Marius, Cosette, and Feuilly. It was a very short round. When Marius had to stretch under Cosette to put his hand on a dot, she giggled and fell. Then Marius just gave up, and Feuilly won by default.

Round three went on forever. It was between Courfeyrac, Jehan, Gavroche, and Combeferre. All four of them made it through fifteen minutes, until Courfeyrac _accidentally_ tickled Gavroche. Gavroche squirmed and fell. There was a brief rules meeting if this was legal, and they decided that it was. Combeferre had to balance on one foot and one hand, and failed. Jehan had to stretch across the whole mat, and failed. Courfeyrac cheered for himself.

Round four was between Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta. Bossuet was out in less than a minute, and accepted defeat graciously. Joly froze when someone mentioned that many people had been on that mat before and sweated on it, and put their germs on it. Joly was so nervous, he just collapsed on an easy move. Musichetta smiled sweetly at her two boys.

The finals were Éponine, Musichetta, Feuilly, and Courfeyrac. Feuilly tried to get into an uncomfortable position but just gave up. Musichetta slipped and lost. Then it was just Éponine and Courfeyrac. Both were all twisted up.

"Just give up," Courfeyrac said.

"Never!" Éponine said.

"I am the king of twister," said Courfeyrac.

"That's what you think," Éponine replied smugly.

Then, one of them fell.

"And the winner is…ÉPONINE!" cried out Combeferre.

Éponine grinned. "Bow down to the queen of twister!" she cried. Grantaire, drunk already, did actually bow down. Soon, everyone was bowing down. "Rise, peasants," said Éponine.

"What should we do now?" asked Jehan.

Courfeyrac grinned. "Socialize," he said.

Everyone just shrugged and cleaned up. Marius and Cosette took the word socialize to mean make out obsessively in a corner. Musichetta was eating with Joly and Bossuet. Enjolras and Éponine were talking quietly, while Courfeyrac tried to get Gavroche to calm down.

The first person to fall asleep was Marius, snuggled in Cosette's arms. Cosette soon fell asleep too. Gavroche was curled up in a chair. He was allowed to stay awake only if he stayed in the chair. Grantaire had grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

"Anyone up for a shot contest?" he asked.

Bahorel considered it, but it was Éponine who took the challenge.

"Watch out," she said, grinning.

"You can't win everything, sweetheart," Grantaire said, putting a shot glass in front of her. They both started drinking. One shot, two shots, three shots, four shots, five shots. Their friends started getting concerned.

"Are you going to give up yet?" Grantaire slurred.

"Never!" cried Éponine. She started giggling uncontrollably. "Remember, Courf? The twister game? You said if I was going to give up, and I was like 'never'!" Éponine slurred as much as Grantaire.

"Remind me why we let them do this?" Combeferre whispered to Enjolras.

Enjolras sighed, "I have no idea. Let's just make sure they don't go crazy."

Éponine stood up and started wobbling. She walked over to Enjolras, and grabbed his shirt.

"Hey, Enjy, guess what?" asked Éponine, still giggling. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"What, Éponine?" Enjolras asked patiently. He was used to this behavior from Grantaire, and Éponine was more bearable than him.

"I like you," Éponine said giggling. Then she kissed Enjolras fiercely. It would have been a nicer kiss if her breath hadn't reeked of alcohol. Enjolras could hear his friends cheering behind him. She finally broke away for air.

"You smell worse than Grantaire," Enjolras said.

"You've kissed Grantaire?" Éponine asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

Everyone burst out laughing. "No!" Enjolras cried his face redder than ever. "I've just smelled his breath before—" if it was possible, everyone laughed harder.

Éponine laughed and kissed him again. Grantaire rose the bottle of whiskey high up in the air. "Never say I've never helped anyone!" He cried and then chugged the rest of the whiskey before he passed out cold on the floor.

An hour later, Courfeyrac surveyed the room. Musichetta was asleep in the middle of snoring Bossuet and a Joly who talked in his sleep. How she could sleep peacefully, he had no idea. Éponine was asleep next to Enjolras, leaning against him. Enjolras looked happy, and he had changed the channel on the TV to a boring documentary. Gavroche was asleep, and Combeferre was reading. Jehan was writing in his diary again, and Feuilly was reading his entry. Bahorel had fallen asleep, hanging off of the couch. Courfeyrac fell asleep next to Jehan.

In the middle of the night, Courfeyrac awoke. He looked around. Enjolras had fallen asleep. Bahorel was in the kitchen, doing something. Jehan was now hugging him, his head resting on his chest. Combeferre was asleep, his book lying open on his lap. Courfeyrac carefully untangled himself and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bahorel, what's up?"

"Just making myself a snack," said Bahorel.

"Want to play a prank?" Courfeyrac asked.

Bahorel grinned and nodded.

"Hmmm, let's play one on Marius, one on Enjolras, one on Grantaire, and one on Joly."

"Great! We need a team, though. Hmmm, us, Combeferre, Feuilly, Gavroche, and Éponine."

"They won't like us waking them up," remarked Bahorel. "In fact, I think I better wake Éponine up."

Courfeyrac nodded. He got Gavroche, Combeferre, and Feuilly up, which Bahorel managed to get Éponine up and alert. She was groaning from her hangover and from being woken up in the middle of the night.

"First up, Enjolras," said Courfeyrac, rubbing his hands together. Éponine's eyes were alight. "I have an idea! Come on, let's wake Jehan up."

Jehan was confused, but he listened to the group. Courfeyrac undid his hair, which was in a braid. It hung all loose around his shoulders. Éponine grinned as Jehan sat next to Enjolras.

"Put your head on his shoulder," she ordered. She put Enjolras's hand in Jehan's hair.

"Beautiful," she said, smiling.

Courfeyrac and Bahorel tried desperately not to laugh. "Next is Marius."

Gavroche grinned. He quickly grabbed Marius's teddy bear, and wormed it out from Marius's death grip. Gavroche replaced it with a large, rubber spider.

"Where did you get the spider?" asked Combeferre, weakly.

"Sometimes, it's better not to ask," said Éponine.

"Okay, so, now it's Joly. This should be easy," said Bahorel, going back into the kitchen. He grabbed a packet of cheese. He took pieces of it and put it on Joly. Joly stirred, but he didn't wake. He also drew and colored in a purple circle on his hand.

"Joly's done. Now, Grantaire," said Combeferre.

"Hmmm, that's going to be hard," said Éponine. "And I'm tired. Goodnight," she went over and curled up in an empty space.

Courfeyrac grinned. "I have the perfect prank."

Everyone was up the next morning thanks to Marius's screams.

"WHERE'S MY TEDDY?! WHERE'S URSULA?!" he cried, "IT'S A SPIDER! COSETTE, SAVE ME!"

Cosette tried to calm him down, "Shhh, Marius, don't worry. We'll find…Ursula…and the spider is fake." She looked around and then glared at Bahorel, who was trying not to laugh.

"Ursula," Bahorel spit out, and everyone collapsed into laughter. Marius's face turned red. When he first met Cosette, he thought her name was Ursula. He had bought a teddy bear, and named the bear Ursula in honor of Cosette.

"Marius, shut up," Enjolras said, waking up. He sighed. "Morning, Éponine," he kissed the head lying on his shoulder.

Jehan looked up, "Oh hi, Enjolras," he said sleepily.

"Ah! You're not Éponine!" Enjolras exclaimed.

Jehan nodded and yawned. He got up and walked over to Courfeyrac. He sat down on his lap.

"Relax, Enjolras," said Éponine, "I'm right here." She went over to Enjolras and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

Enjolras smiled, and was going to say something, but was caught off by Joly's scream. He jumped to his feet.

"Joly!"

Joly was freaking out. He was covered in smelly cheese. "I'M GOING TO DIE! I HAVE THE BUBONIC PLAGUE!" He started freaking out. Then he saw the purple circle on his hand. "IT'S A BUBOE!" Joly screamed and ran into the bathroom to probably take a five hour shower.

"That's not funny," said Enjolras quietly. Everyone turned to him. Enjolras was madder than ever. "Small pranks like what you did to Marius and me are acceptable. But that was not. Joly is a hypochondriac. We have to respect that. You do know he spends most of his life in fear of getting sick? He might not be so paranoid if we didn't do this to him. This is not acceptable." Everyone was silent with guilt. Even if they didn't pull the prank, they could have teased Joly less.

Then they heard Grantaire curse from the yard. Everyone ran to the door and windows. Then they laughed at the sight of Grantaire, in the yard, butt-naked. Grantaire stood up and faced them. Éponine, Cosette, and Musichetta squealed in disgust and turned away.

"You'll pay for this!" he shouted.

"Put some clothes on!" Courfeyrac shouted back.

"You know what?! No! You deserve this!" Grantaire said, strolling back inside.

"So, are we taking things the natural way?" asked Courfeyrac, stripping off his shirt. Jehan blushed.

"Courfeyrac, if you take off your pants, I will destroy you," said Combeferre sternly.

Courfeyrac stopped stripping, and he just threw his shirt on the ground. Soon, everyone was sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Grantaire, are you still naked?" Marius asked, wearily.

Grantaire nodded and grinned.

"Could you maybe put on something so the girls here don't have to see anything," said Marius.

Grantaire shook his head.

"I'm going to have to destroy that chair," Courfeyrac said, nodding towards where Grantaire was sitting.

"Don't worry, Marius, Cosette is faithful to you, and who knows what Musichetta has seen," Éponine said. Musichetta elbowed Éponine. Enjolras had grabbed a blanket and thrown it on Grantaire.

"Well, that was fun. I really do feel closer to you guys. I feel as if I know you and see you better," said Feuilly. "Although, to be honest, I didn't need to see all of Grantaire."

Grantaire grinned. "Hey come on, you guys love me."

"Sure," said Éponine sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Bossuet, can you pass the jam?"

Bossuet nodded and passed it to Éponine while knocking over the syrup in the process.

"I love waffles," said Jehan. "Don't you like filling up each little square with syrup?" Courfeyrac laughed and nodded. He ruffled Jehan's hair.

"I prefer French toast," said Feuilly. "Although, why is it called French toast?" No one knew.

"You should start a revolution, Enjolras, to stop segregating different types of toasts," said Grantaire seriously, drinking some orange juice that was probably mixed with rum. Enjolras rolled his eyes. Grantaire stood up and stood up on the table. He was wearing the blanket as a loincloth.

"VIVE LE TOAST!" he shouted, and threw the French toast into the air. Everyone was laughing, including Joly who had just came down from his shower. The Les Amis (plus a few) never felt closer.


	6. Hiking

**A/N: Set modern AU. And Happy Easter!**

"Whose idea was it to go hiking?" said Bossuet, wearily. He tripped over another tree root and sighed.

"Feuilly said it would be good for us," said Combeferre. "And although nature is beautiful, it's rather dirty."

Feuilly sighed, "Come on, it's not that dirty. Besides, isn't the fresh air wonderful?"

"The air may be fresh, but the ground is covered with bacteria," muttered Joly. "Do you know how many animals pooped where you are standing?"

Everyone stopped and made noises of disgust. Some people really wanted to come, others were reluctant. Gavroche wanted to come with Éponine, but he wasn't allowed. Cosette and Marius were the least adapted to the woods, even though it was a set trail, and perfectly safe. Musichetta was being helped by Joly and Bossuet, but Joly wouldn't touch anything and Bossuet kept falling. So, Musichetta walked next to Éponine.

"It is nice to get some fresh air," remarked Jehan.

"Unless you're standing downwind of Grantaire," muttered Bahorel.

"Wha?" asked Grantaire, pulling out a flask.

"Grantaire, do not pollute the environment with your alcoholic breath," said Enjolras, sternly.

"I can just see R killing a plant just by breathing on it," Courfeyrac said, chuckling.

"My breath isn't that bad," muttered Grantaire, but he put his flask away.

"Ew!" Cosette cried out from the back.

"What is it, my love?" asked Marius, frightened.

"A dead squirrel!" She said, pointing to a lump a couple of feet off the trail.

"Sweet," said Bahorel, walking over to the animal.

"Don't touch it!" Joly cried out, paranoid.

"Poor squirrel, I shall name you Bob!" cried out Grantaire, dramatically.

"Well, Bob's dead now, R, so...should we have a funeral?" asked Éponine.

"Yes!" said Grantaire, and began digging a grave.

"Are you serious?" Enjolras asked, leaning against a tree.

Grantaire shoved Bob into the grave using a stick. He buried him, and put a rock at the head of the grave.

"Goodbye, Bob. We toast in your name," Grantaire said, drinking. He reluctantly passed his drink around. Everyone took a sip, except for Enjolras, Marius, and Cosette.

The group moved on from the grave, and traveled in silence until they came to a clearing.

"It's beautiful! Look at those flowers!" Jehan cried. He recited,

"_Flowers in forest_

_A clearing where faeries meet_

_Calmness spreads throughout_"

"That was beautiful!" Cosette gushed.

"Thank you, milady," said Jehan, bowing.

"Technically, she's Marius's lady," said Courfeyrac. "I'll be your lady, Jehan."

"You're a guy, Courf," said Combeferre. "Joly could check to make sure, though."

Everyone started laughed. Marius wondered why he kept bringing Cosette and himself along. His friends were immature and inappropriate.

"Here's another clearing. Let's have lunch here," said Feuilly. Everyone sat down around the picnic basket. Joly brought out a bottle of hand sanitizer and made everyone use it.

"Who made these sandwiches?" said Bahorel, happily.

"Musichetta and Éponine," Enjolras said. "I hope you guys remember what we're going to set out to accomplish."

"Of course, because any day we don't do something is a worthless day," said Grantaire, pouring rum all over his sandwich.

"I still think we should dress up as faeries and run around spreading the word," said Jehan. "It'll be a good idea."

"Ha! Imagine Enjolras dressed like a faery," said Grantaire, chuckling.

"Guys, focus," said Feuilly. "We'll do what Enjolras wants to do when we get to the park. Can't we enjoy these woods right now?"

"No, Feuilly," said Éponine. "Can I remind you who exactly got bird poop in their hair?"

"'Ponine, you stood under that bird," said Combeferre, wearily.

"R pushed me!" Éponine cried for the tenth time. This conversation had happened 9 times before, and everyone just wanted to put it behind them.

"If we're going to make it out of these woods before dark, we should probably leave now," Feuilly said, standing up.

Everyone continued on their way, until Bossuet stepped on a tree branch. They were going downhill, and he slipped and landed on his butt. Then he started rolling downhill, screaming and hitting rocks and trees. He lay at the bottom of the hill, groaning in pain.

"Bossuet!" cried out Musichetta and Joly. They ran down to the hill where he was. Bossuet got a cut on his face, and his ankle was twisted.

"This looks bad," muttered Joly. "Anyone have water?" He asked the rest of the group, as they joined them at the bottom of the hill.

Enjolras pulled out a water bottle and handed it to Joly. Joly cleaned out the cut, and then took of Bossuet's shoe and sock. His foot was pointing in an awkward angle, and when Joly touched his ankle, Bossuet cried out in pain.

Bahorel and Grantaire helped Bossuet up, and Combeferre gave him a stick to lean on. Musichetta also let Bossuet lean on her as they continued.

"Well, this isn't too bad," Bossuet remarked. Courfeyrac laughed.

The group made it out of the forest without any more injuries. "So, let's get speaking," said Enjolras, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm going to take Bossuet and Musichetta to the hospital," said Joly.

"I'm taking Cosette back home," said Marius.

"I'm going to sleep," said Grantaire, and tried to leave. He was stopped when Enjolras grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved flyers into his hand. He gave flyers to Jehan, Éponine, and Feuilly too.

"Go, pass these out. We have work to do," he said. Everyone nodded and got to hand out the flyers and spread the word.


	7. Enjolras drunk

**A/N: Set back in Les Misérables time period. Ships: Marius/Cosette, Marius/Éponine, Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet, Courfeyrac/Jehan, and E/R.**

"Are you drunk again?" Courfeyrac asked Grantaire.

"Not yet, one more drink and I will be," said Grantaire.

"Well, hold off right now. I have a plan. Or well, Bahorel has a plan, and he told Éponine, who told Jehan, who told me."

"So, what's the plan that you learned from Jehan, who learned from Éponine, who learned from Bahorel?" asked Grantaire.

Courfeyrac grinned. "It involves Enjolras and alcohol."

Grantaire laughed, "Count me in."

Enjolras finished writing his speech. He read it through and smiled. It was magnificent. It just needed a closure.

"Hey Enjolras!" cried a voice, Combeferre's voice. "Want to join in?!" Enjolras looked over to where everybody was. He sighed and walked over to them.

"What is it?" he asked wearily.

"A drinking competition between Grantaire and Éponine. We're all taking bets on who will win. The people that bet on the loser will have to take one shot each. Who do you bet on?"

Enjolras raised his eyebrows. "I do not have time for childish games."

"You're just worried you'll lose and have to drink alcohol," said Bahorel.

"No, that is not it," said Enjolras, narrowing his eyes.

"Then man up and place your bet," said Courfeyrac. "Me, Marius, Jehan, and Bahorel bet on Éponine. Combeferre, Feuilly, Joly, and Bossuet bet on Grantaire."

Enjolras thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Grantaire," he said, confidently.

The drinking competition started. Now, a couple people actually knew it was rigged, and they knew that Enjolras would lose no matter what.

When Grantaire groaned and muttered defeat an hour later, a couple people were shocked. Including Enjolras.

"Never doubt an innkeeper's daughter," said Éponine. "Cheers," she said, finishing off her drink. That means that Combeferre, Feuilly, Joly, Bossuet, and Enjolras would all have to take a shot.

"I always loose," muttered Bossuet, after taking his. Joly talked about the dangers of alcohol before he was threatened with someone force-feeding him the alcohol. Feuilly and Combeferre didn't complain, since both had known about the scam.

When it was Enjolras's turn, they decided that they needed him as drunk as Grantaire. So, instead of filling it with the usual, they filled it with one of Grantaire's special mixtures. Enjolras was oblivious to this as usual. He just sighed and took the shot.

"This…is really good," he said, the alcohol already affecting him. Courfeyrac kept filling up his glass, with more of Grantaire's mixture.

Enjolras was drunk for the first time in his life. It was a new side of Enjolras that the Les Amis wanted to see more often. He laughed at everything anyone said and then made random speeches on himself. "I…like…the color red," he giggled in Jehan's ear. Jehan feigned surprise, and playfully pushed Enjolras away.

Then Enjolras stood up on the table. "I…have a speech…to give. We…need to save France…from the poopyheads!"

Grantaire grinned, "Even when's drunk, his mind is on Patria."

Enjolras continued. "The colors of the world…are different. Red! That's my favorite color, so the world is going to be red! And…black! Black's…depressing…like the world. But we'll fight! And we need to…to do something…something important…" Enjolras trailed off.

"I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE!" came a shout. Everyone turned to Marius. "I LOVE COSETTE!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Marius, shut up! We. Don't. Care. You think we invited you to brag about your amazing love life. No! Go away, you little moron." He slurred, drinking from a bottle. The supply of bottles was constantly being refreshed by Grantaire.

Marius started to cry, and hugged Éponine. "Marius…don't cry…Enjy's just drunk…no, not drunk with power…I don't know…blame Grantaire…" Éponine said, patting his back.

"Apollo, do you love me?" cried out Grantaire.

"Yes, my Pylades!" Enjolras said, throwing up his arms. "Hug me before I perish!"

"Oh Orestes!" cried Grantaire, hugging Enjolras, "How I've longed for the day where we finally accepted the fact that we're soul mates and then run off to America together."

"AMERICA!" bellowed Enjolras, "THE LAND OF THE FREE! You know, I think they'll take this revolution thing better in America than in France."

"I have a feeling America is a couple decades away from a huge Civil War," said Feuilly. "Let's go to Poland!"

There was not a sober person in that café that night. Marius professed his love to Cosette, before making out with Éponine (that was Éponine's doing, her thoughts never strayed far from Marius, even when she was intoxicated). Bahorel and Courfeyrac started talking about ladies and certain things they did with them. Joly and Bossuet were lying down next to each other, talking about Musichetta. Jehan was crying that Courfeyrac didn't love him, and then started to make up poems. Old habits die hard. Feuilly talked about Poland obsessively to Grantaire and Enjolras, who were singing a duet. Combeferre just sat a table, constantly drinking.

Grantaire woke the next morning with someone pounding on the door. Taking a few moments, to fully wake up, he stumbled over to the door and opened it.

"Grantaire, what happened?!" cried out a furious Enjolras.

"We got you drunk," said Grantaire slyly.

"Due to this hangover, I assumed that. I also assumed the competition was rigged, and you gave me one of your mixtures instead of the usual."

"Wow," said Grantaire, impressed. "You could be the new Sherlock."

"So, tell me what happened?"

"I dunno. Everyone was drunk." Grantaire shrugged.

"Alright, then. Some things will stay a mystery."

So no one remembered that night. Grantaire and Enjolras forgot their confessions. Marius and Éponine forgot their make-out session. Courfeyrac and Jehan forgot their night, which was probably for the better, seeing as what happened between them later on. Bahorel didn't really care, and just slept off his hangover. Combeferre decided to read _Harry Potter_ all day, while plotting revenge. He hadn't planned on being drunk, and he blamed Courfeyrac. Feuilly dreamed of Poland, and wondered if this was how Enjolras felt about France.


	8. Intervention

**A/N: Sorry, last chapter was set during the 1800's and I accidently mentioned Sherlock and Harry Potter. Those two things sadly have not been invented yet. This one is set during the 1800's as well, and I'll try to keep it true to the time period. Oh, and Enjolras might be a little OOC in this chapter. And there are some Romeo and Juliet quotes in here.**

The whispers have been going around. A plan has been forming slowly throughout the weeks, a plan of a rebellion. The students are sick and tired of this behavior, and they know they must do something. So, they decided to hold an intervention regarding Enjolras and Patria.

Combeferre led the students over to where Enjolras was sitting. "Enjolras," Combeferre said, standing behind his friend. "We need to talk."

Enjolras looked up and frowned. "About what?"

"Patria," said Bahorel.

"What about her?" Enjolras asked, defensively.

"We think you're becoming a bit too obsessed," said Jehan, softly.

"Me?! Obsessed?! Oh please!" Enjolras snorted.

"Courfeyrac caught you making out with a map of France three times already," said Bossuet.

"Yeah, and you don't want to know what Grantaire caught you doing," said Joly, weakly.

"IM NOT OBSESSED! I'm not like Marius with Cosette, or Feuilly with Poland!" cried out Enjolras.

"Hey!" Marius and Feuilly both shouted.

"Yes, and we dealt with them. Remember the interventions? Well, they are better now," said Courfeyrac. Marius and Feuilly both nodded.

"I have learned not to openly talk about Cosette anymore," said Marius.

"And I have stopped randomly humming the Polish national anthem," said Feuilly. "It'll be good for you."

"Well, I'm not obsessed. So, if you excuse me, me and Patria are going to go for a romantic walk around the streets of Paris," replied Enjolras, haughtily, standing up.

"No, sit down," said Grantaire.

Everyone sat around the table.

"We miss the old Enjolras," said Jehan. "We don't even know you anymore. I don't like what Patria is doing to you."

"Patria isn't even a real thing or person," said Combeferre. "It's a word, a symbol, and you've developed Patria into an actual woman."

"Have you seen yourself when you talk about Patria? It's like when Bahorel or I talk about women," said Courfeyrac. "It's very creepy."

"We just want what's best for you," said Bossuet, sadly.

"I'm my best with Patria!" said Enjolras, hurt. He'd thought his friends understood. But they didn't. They were judging him.

"Dude, PATRIA ISN'T REAL!" Grantaire screamed at Enjolras. Enjolras looked as though he'd been slapped.

"Enjolras, give me that map," said Combeferre, sternly. Enjolras shook his head. "Now," said Combeferre. Bahorel wrestled the map out of Enjolras's hands. He glanced at it.

"Yep, there are hearts all over it," he said, in disgust.

"Enjolras!" cried out Feuilly. "Even I'M not that obsessed with Poland!"

"You don't understand," muttered Enjolras.

"Yes, we do!" cried out Marius. "I rubbed Cosette's handkerchief ALL OVER MY BODY!"

Grantaire took a candle, and lit it. He put the map over it.

"NO!" screamed Enjolras.

"It's time," said Joly, nodding.

Enjolras screamed as his precious Patria was burned. It felt as if his heart was burned out of him.

"Now, Courfeyrac went to get any of your stuff that has to do with Patria. We're burning them in a bonfire," said Jehan.

The students went onto the street and built the bonfire, using furniture ('I doubt we'll need it, I mean, it's not like we're going need it any time soon for a barricade or something,' Grantaire had said). Enjolras was shaking and Jehan hugged him in pity.

Courfeyrac came back with four huge boxes.

"Please…no…" whispered Enjolras. Courfeyrac dumped all of the maps, books, and awkward dolls into the fire. Enjolras fell against Grantaire, who held him up.

Much, much later, all of the stuff was burned. Enjolras sighed, and stood up straight. "I swear by the moon that I'll never love anything ever again."

"The moon's inconsistent," Grantaire pointed out.

Combeferre glared at him.

Enjolras looked off into the distance as he saw Éponine walked by. "Wow," he muttered softly.

Everyone sighed in defeat. "Hey, at least it's an actual person," said Jehan, hopefully.


	9. Dentist

**A/N: I'm going to do some fluffy drabbles on ships now and again. If any of you readers want to request a ship, then go ahead. You can request it in the reviews or just PM. I'll try to do all of them. If I already do a fluffy drabble for a ship, try not to request it again. This chapter is modern AU, and is set when the Les Amis are teenagers. Hope you enjoy! Oh and there's Courfeyrac/Jehan stuff at the end.**

"Sorry I'm late, I was at the dentist," Joly said, walking inside for their meeting.

"Didn't you just go there last week?" asked Feuilly, incredulous.

"Yeah, well I thought I had a cavity. No worries though," said Joly, brightly.

"Last time I went to the dentist, he gave me a whole box of mints for free," said Grantaire.

"I wonder why," said Courfeyrac, rolling his eyes. "The dentist always compliments me on my cavities."

"I've never had a cavity before," said Combeferre proudly.

"I got into a fight with my dentist," said Enjolras. "He didn't like how I was talking about charging money for taking care of people's health."

"Sometimes, you do need to shut up," said Bahorel, grinning.

Jehan frowned, "when was the last time you went to the dentist, Bahorel?"

"Sorry my teeth aren't pearly white like yours," said Bahorel.

"Still, yours are bordering on a greenish color. It's gross," said Bossuet.

"Bahorel, you are going to the dentist tomorrow!" shouted Joly, a fire in his eyes.

"Seriously?" asked Bahorel, amused. Then he saw his friend's stern faces. "Fine," he muttered.

"Good, I'll make your appointment. We'll go there with you," said Joly.

Bahorel rolled his eyes, "I think I can go to the dentist by myself."

"Bahorel, you're just going to skip your appointment. We know you better than that," said Combeferre.

Bahorel accepted defeat.

The dentist's office was filled with plastic chairs and screaming kids. There were braces, retainers, expanders, and face-masks everywhere. Grantaire was kicked out in five minutes for bringing a beer in. He just started to smoke outside, and waited there for the others to finish up. Combeferre was reading a magazine, Courfeyrac was flirting, and Enjolras had put his headphones on. Feuilly had once looked at Enjolras's iPod and was appalled to find documentaries on it. So Enjolras nodded off to whoever was speaking about equal rights and whatnot.

"Bahorel," the lady called out. Bahorel stood up and walked down the hallway to where the chairs were. His friends followed him. Joly was chatting with an assistant, and Bossuet was holding a tissue to his bloody lip (he had fallen down walking in).

The dentist smiled and put the pink paper around his neck. Bahorel's friends snickered. The dentist peered into Bahorel's mouth and frowned. "Looks like it might take a while," he said, as he began to work.

The time dragged on. Grantaire texted them, saying he was leaving. Enjolras had to go to catch a lecture, and Joly and Bossuet had a date planned with Musichetta. Feuilly had work later that day, and left with a brisk nod. Soon, there was only Combeferre (still reading), Courfeyrac (still flirting), and Jehan (writing in his journal).

Finally, Bahorel was done. His mouth was numb from the anesthesia.

"Let's go," said Combeferre, snapping his book shut. "I'll drive Bahorel home, since Grantaire is gone." Courfeyrac nodded, and patted Jehan on the back.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" said Combeferre on the ride home.

"My mouth tastes awful," muttered Bahorel.

"Yeah, no drinking or kissing for the next couple of days," said Combeferre.

"Well, life sucks. And I guess I'll have to avoid fights now?"

"Just don't get punched in the mouth and you're good," said Combeferre tiredly.

"How do you guys manage going to the dentist?" Bahorel asked, skeptically.

"For starters, we go often, so we've never had a visit like that," said Combeferre.

"I'm never going to the dentist again!" said Bahorel.

"Oh yes you, are…what are Courfeyrac and Jehan doing?!" Combeferre asked, pulling into the Musain café parking lot.

"Making out in the car," said Bahorel, grinning. He winced as his mouth hurt. "Well at least some of us are having fun today."


	10. Gym class

**A/N: So, I created the next chapter last night, but, before I could save it, everything shut down and it was lost. I'm not sure if I'm going to rewrite it. Special thanks to RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow for being an awesome reviewer. Anyways, this is set modern AU, and the Les Amis are in high school. Marius, Cosette, and Éponine are sophomores, while the rest are juniors. Some suggestive stuff in this chapter.**

Éponine had mixed feelings about school. She did not like her classes or teachers, but she got to see all of her friends. Her favorite class had to be gym, though. That was when all of them were together.

By some luck (not Bossuet's, that's for sure), all of them were in the same gym class. And they were the only ones in the gym class. There was Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Jehan, Bossuet, Joly, Grantaire, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Bahorel, and Feuilly.

With all of them together, they could forget about their awful teacher, Coach Javert. Coach Javert's only good quality was his sideburns.

The girls' changing room was empty with only Cosette and Éponine. Éponine got changed in one minute, while Cosette lingered, fixing her make-up and taking off all of her jewelry. Finally, the two headed to the gym.

When everyone was there, they had to run around the perimeter of the gym for 5 minutes. It was usually Bahorel and Grantaire competing, running around and around, and trying to outrun the other. The rest of them stayed in a mob. Enjolras led the group, running steadily with Combeferre and Courfeyrac next to him. Feuilly and Jehan ran in the middle, with Éponine behind them. Behind Éponine, Marius and Cosette speed-walked while holding hands. Bringing up the group was Joly and Bossuet. It was Joly's job to help Bossuet, every time he tripped and fell.

Éponine was eavesdropping on Marius's and Cosette's conversation, when Grantaire barreled into her. He sighed and slowed down his pace to match hers.

"Don't let Coach Javert smell your breath, or you'll get a detention," warned Éponine.

Grantaire shrugged, "No one ever busts me. I am the king of being drunk."

"You shouldn't be happy about that, R," Éponine said, laughing.

"Well, I am," Grantaire stuck out his tongue, which was grosser than it sounds. Even though he was only a junior, he was starting to grow some facial hair.

"Did anyone tell you to shave?" Éponine raised her eyebrows.

"No one bosses me around! Except for Enjolras and you. But that's it!" said Grantaire.

Éponine snorted at her best friend.

They usually did sports in gym. Éponine remembered when they did volleyball. They had four teams of three. Éponine was on Marius and Cosette's team. The other teams were Jehan, Bossuet, and Joly; Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac; and Bahorel, Grantaire, and Feuilly.

Éponine's team had come second to last. Jehan's team was last because he was always daydreaming, Bossuet kept getting hit in the head, and Joly didn't want to touch the volleyball. As usual, Enjolras's team won.

Éponine snapped out of her memory to realize that the running was over and they were stretching. They did push-ups and sit-ups and planks. Cosette and Marius just sat there and talked. Éponine at least tried. She looked around and saw Feuilly wincing in pain. It looked like he hurt his wrist. Coach Javert just ignored him.

Today they were playing dodge ball. The two team captain's where Enjolras and Marius. Both stood in the middle of the gym to pick their teams.

"Combeferre," said Enjolras.

"Cosette," said Marius.

"Courfeyrac," said Combeferre.

"Éponine," said Cosette, smiling. Cosette and Éponine usually were on the same team. Girls have to stick together.

"Jehan," said Courfeyrac.

"Grantaire," said Éponine. Grantaire went over and high fived her.

"Joly," said Jehan.

"Bahorel," said Grantaire.

"Bossuet," said Joly.

"Looks like you're with us," Bahorel said to a nervous Feuilly.

Team red was Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Joly, and Bossuet. Team black was Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Grantaire, Bahorel, and Feuilly.

Everyone got ready to play. Coach Javert blew his whistle.

Enjolras, Combeferre, Grantaire, and Bahorel ran forward to grab the balls. Enjolras snagged one that Grantaire was lunging for.

"Give me back my balls!" shouted Grantaire.

Everyone laughed as they started throwing them back and forth.

Grantaire caught a ball and pegged it. Combeferre threw a dodge ball in Marius's direction, but Éponine intercepted it. She was out.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius. I do not feel any pain," sang Éponine, lying on the ground. "A little pelt of dodge balls can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And we shall win the game, at last." Éponine rolled over the court. She sat at the sidelines.

Meanwhile, Courfeyrac was seeing how many dodge balls he can pelt at Cosette, before she was out of the game. He got to 10, when Grantaire nearly hit him. Marius got hit in the face, knocking his freckles right off.

"My friends, my friends! Don't ask me, what my sacrifice was for. Hurt faces at gym class, where my friends will beat me up," Marius sang and crawled off and sat next to Éponine.

Cosette was out too, and sat next to Marius.

"A game full of angry tears, a game full of song," she sang to Marius, who joined in, "I think I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh for shame, I am not athletic."

"Average day at gym class," said Éponine, grinning. They all had an obsession with singing.

For instance, Enjolras was singing a song as he got more and more people out.

"Red, the better team! Black, is the worst team! Red, the team that will win! Black, the team that will lose!" screamed Enjolras, throwing the dodge ball.

Soon, there was only Grantaire and Enjolras.

"We're the only ones left," said Enjolras. He sang, "You may go from here."

Grantaire grinned and sang, a noise that sounded like birds shrieking. "Do you hear your classmates sing? Singing the song of angry teenagers. It is the music of the people who will not be bossed around! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the music, you know revenge is starting when tomorrow comes!"

They went on and on, neither getting any out. Finally, Grantaire sighed.

"Do you permit it?"

Enjolras nodded, and stood straight and tell. "Yes,"

They both threw their balls down, and Coach Javert called a tie.

"You guys are weird," said Bahorel, who didn't sing.

"Yeah, well, Enjolras kept attacking me with his balls," said Grantaire.

"You're not so innocent with yours, either, R," Enjolras shot back.

"Oh come on, you totally want them," said Grantaire, smirking.

Courfeyrac grinned. "No, Enjolras wants mine," he strutted around, shaking his butt at everyone.

Éponine and Cosette left to go to their changing room. The boys entered theirs.

"So, Enjolras, you still want them?" asked Courfeyrac, slyly.

"Grow up, Courf," said Enjolras tiredly.

Courfeyrac decided it'll be the perfect time to strip naked and run around screaming, "Look down! Look down!"

Soon, Grantaire and Bahorel joined him. Coach Javert walked in to find three naked boys singing very off-pitch. He just muttered something and walked away, singing, "Who are these boys? What sort of devils are they?"

"Are you going to put pants on?" asked Combeferre, impatiently.

"No!" screamed Courfeyrac and running over to Jehan.

"What do you think?" He asked, before posing. Jehan decided wisely not to say anything.

"Put pants on right now!" said Enjolras.

"Why? Oh and you are a hottie," said Courfeyrac.

Enjolras frowned. He had been in the process of changing his shirt.

"Yeah, nice abs," said Grantaire, nodding his approval. Enjolras ignored them, and finished changing.

"When we grow up, I'm starting a revolution," said Enjolras.

"Same," said Bahorel.

"Yeah, we're going to have naked November. Every day, we're allowed to walk around naked," said Courfeyrac.

"I agree!" said Grantaire.

"Good luck with that," said Enjolras, drily.

"Oh we will!" said Grantaire. "And I still want my balls back."


	11. Grocery shopping

**A/N: So I decided to rewrite this chapter and put a lot more stuff in it. I've also saved it every five minutes. I'm trying to avoid what happened last time. Pairings: Grantaire/Enjolras, Marius/Cosette and Courfeyrac/Jehan. I normally always do Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet, so yeah just expect that. The Les Amis are a little older than the actual story and this is modern AU. The grocery store is huge, and has medicine and movies in it too. I got Les Miserables on DVD at a grocery store ****. And there's a lot of suggestive stuff in this chapter. Most of it is inferred though, so it shouldn't be too bad. Just to be safe, the rating for the whole story is going to be bumped up to a T.**

Enjolras pushed his cart through the aisles of the grocery store. He sighed as he threw some bread in there. Grantaire was no doubt stocking up on alcohol right now.

"Hey, Enjolras!" came a shout. Enjolras turned to see Courfeyrac and Jehan walking towards him.

"We're just grabbing some extra shampoo…among a few other things," said Courfeyrac.

At that moment, Grantaire stumbled into their conversation.

"Where's the rash cream?" he asked, yawning.

"Second aisle on your right," replied Courfeyrac, a little too quickly.

"Thanks," said Grantaire. He paused. "Why do you have con—?"

"Shhh!" Courfeyrac said, going red. Jehan went a little pink too. "Why don't you have any?"

"I have a rash," Grantaire said simply. "Anyways, it's not like one of you can get pregnant. You both are boys. You both are boys, right?"

"Yes! Of course we are!" said Courfeyrac.

"I've been suspicious about Jehan. No guy can look that cute. And Courfeyrac has run around in his birthday suit far too often, so we know he's a guy," said Grantaire, seriously.

"Jehan's a guy," Courfeyrac said.

"You would know," replied Grantaire, smirking.

"Can we resume shopping?" Enjolras asked, bored.

"Sure, let's go," said Grantaire.

"Good luck with that rash!" cried out Jehan. He frowned, "Do I want to know where it is?"

"No," Grantaire and Enjolras said at the same time.

Courfeyrac and Jehan shrugged and kept going.

They soon ran into Marius and Cosette.

"Marius! Cosette!" cried Courfeyrac. He hugged them both, and then Jehan hugged them too.

"Hey guys! We're just grabbing some food for my Papa. He hasn't been feeling well," said Cosette.

"Oh, well I hope he gets better," said Jehan.

"Yeah, so, how was your honeymoon?" asked Courfeyrac, absentmindedly.

"It was good. We have been married for a couple of months already." Marius said.

Cosette's face was pink, and Jehan thought he knew why. He grinned, "And?"

"And I'm pregnant," said Cosette, looking at the ground.

"Oh wow! Congratulations!" said Courfeyrac, slipping some of the merchandise Grantaire had commented on into Marius's cart. "Looks like you had a fun honeymoon," he winked.

"Name the baby after us!" called Jehan as Marius and Cosette walked away, both blushing.

Marius sighed, "I am so sorry, honey."

Cosette laughed, "don't worry, Marius. Your friends are very amusing!"

"And immature," said Marius. They stopped when they heard screaming. Turning, they saw Éponine, Gavroche, and Azelma running towards them. Éponine had introduced her younger sister to Les Amis a couple of weeks ago.

"Marius!" cried Gavroche. "This is so cool!"

Marius laughed, and ruffled Gavroche's hair, which Gavroche did not like. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Getting some medicine," said Éponine.

"Why?" asked Cosette, concerned.

"Well, we're a family of klutzes," Éponine lied smoothly. Marius and Cosette's smile proved that they fell for it. No one knew about Éponine's abusive father, and she wanted to keep it like that.

"Well, good luck," said Marius.

Éponine nodded, and dragged Gavroche and Azelma away. Éponine almost fell when a stranger knocked into her.

"Sorry," muttered Combeferre as he raced to get the movie. His favorite book had been made into a movie, and he had to get it. Of course, chances where that the movie will be totally different, but Combeferre prayed that they'd follow the book. He had also knocked into Feuilly.

Feuilly was grabbing some lotions for his hands. They were dry and red, and hurt really badly. Combeferre ran into him, and didn't pay attention. Feuilly just smiled, and went back to browsing the lotions. He turned to see Musichetta.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, hunting elephants," she replied with a sarcastic smile. "Joly and Bossuet are in the medicine aisle, and he asked if I could go get some lotion."

"That's nice," said Feuilly, as his eyes dragged to a particular lotion. It was love at first sight. Feuilly picked it up and caressed it carefully. He smiled and gazed in wonder.

Musichetta back away, not used to this creepy side of Feuilly. She sighed and headed back to the medicine aisle, where her boys were waiting for her.

Bahorel had no plans, so he decided to go flirt with the cute check-out lady in the grocery store. Upon entering, a bunch of people screamed his name. Bahorel turned and saw Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Marius, Cosette, Gavroche, Azelma, Éponine, Feuilly, Combeferre, Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet all standing there.

"Is this some kind of meeting?" he wondered to himself. He sighed and went to join his friends. Joly was having a serious discussing Feuilly regarding a bottle of lotion. Grantaire and Courfeyrac were snickering about something, and Enjolras looked like he didn't know any of them. But, that was how he usually acted in public with his friends. He was managing fine, when Grantaire started yelling about his rash cream. And that was when Enjolras decided to take a walk far away.


	12. Cosette and Marius

**A/N: Set during actual Les Misérables time period for once, and same universe and all. So, here's some fluff.**

Marius was nervous. This was his first official date with Cosette. She was meeting him at the café shortly. Marius was wearing his best suit. He was shaking his leg, and constantly humming.

Jehan entered the café, and was surprised to see Marius in a suit, like he was waiting for someone.

"Hey Marius, what's up?" Jehan asked.

"It's my first date with the love of my life," said Marius. "Help me," he pleaded.

Jehan pulled out a flower and handed it to him. "Here, give this to her."

"Thanks, Jean, you're a lifesaver," Marius said, holding the flower delicately.

"Anytime," said Jehan, walking towards the back of the café.

Finally, Cosette entered. She was wearing a pretty blue dress, and a bonnet.

"Cosette," Marius said, standing up.

"Marius," Cosette said, smiling. She hugged him. Marius handed her the flower and she blushed. Marius held out his arm, and she took it. They walked outside and to the garden.

"Aren't the flowers beautiful?" asked Cosette.

"Gorgeous, yet you're the prettiest," said Marius.

"You're quite dashing yourself," Cosette said, laughing.

"So, my darling Cosette, would you like to go to the opera?" asked Marius.

"Oh! I would love to! Father has never taken me before; he can't sit still in public places for long amounts of time. I think he's paranoid of something, but I'm never sure," said Cosette, absentmindedly.

"You will love the opera," said Marius, "It starts later, so we have some time."

There was a fountain in the middle of the garden, with a basin filled with water. They sat by it, admiring the day and each other, when Gavroche ran by.

"Marius! Hey Marius! Who's she? Anyways, are you coming to the meeting tonight?"

Marius sighed and leaned forward. "Gavroche, I'm on a date."

"Ohhhh, sorry 'bout that," said Gavroche leaving.

Marius turned back to Cosette. "Now where were we?"

"Oh hi Marius! Hi Cosette!" Éponine said, strolling towards them. "You guys might want to leave, my dad's here and…well…you know how he is."

"But we just got here," said Marius, frowning.

Éponine shrugged and walked away. They could hear a loud and obnoxious voice, but it didn't come closer, so they just ignored it.

"Marius!" cried out Courfeyrac. "Jehan mentioned you were on a date, so I thought I would come and check on you."

Marius blushed, "Please tell me you didn't bring—"

"Marius and his mistress!" Grantaire said, laughing as he walked over. Courfeyrac had brought the whole Les Amis, complete with Enjolras, who was not pleased about this detour.

"She's not my mistress," said Marius.

"Well, she's definitely cute. When you and Marius break up, I'm available," Courfeyrac said, winking. Cosette laughed and leaned her head on Marius's shoulder.

"She certainly is a doll," Bahorel said.

"Musichetta is prettier," said Joly, with Bossuet nodding at his statement.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Can we go back to the actual meeting, now?"

"No," Grantaire said.

"Bee!" screamed Feuilly.

Sure enough, a bee was buzzing around the group.

"I swell up when I get stung!" Bossuet cried out.

"It's probably here because of Grantaire's obnoxious smell!" said Enjolras.

"Or Jehan's hair, which smells pretty good," remarked Courfeyrac.

"Well, run!" cried out Joly, running away. Everyone ran and bumped into each other. Bahorel accidently knocked Cosette over. Cosette fell into the water, pulling Marius with her. Before they could resurface, Les Amis scattered, not wanting to get yelled out.

Marius resurfaced with Cosette, and sighed. "I am so sorry about my friends," he mumbled. Cosette laughed and kissed his cheek.

"They were lovely," she said. "Besides I felt rather warm today." She giggled and splashed Marius. Marius splashed back. He got out of the water and helped Cosette out.

"Your father is going to kill me," remarked Marius, surveying the soaked Cosette.

"I'll make sure he doesn't. Come on, we have an opera to go to." Cosette replied, wrapping her arms around Marius and kissing him.


	13. Downtown

**A/N: Modern, AU, High school, Éponine is a freshman with Cosette and Marius, Grantaire and the rest of Les Amis are sophomores. Oh and Éponine and Grantaire are friends, nothing more. And this one gets serious later on.**

The city, like all cities, had that downtown area that was not a good place to live in. There were bars, escaped criminals, and thieves walking around those streets at night. Women would walk around, trying to sell their bodies for a little more money. There were homeless people on the streets, starving. Gang fights were common in that area. If anyone from the other, richer parts of town came, they'd be appalled. They would also be jumped or hurt. It was unsafe, and the houses were all rotting down. And that is where Éponine and Grantaire lived.

Éponine's family of five lived in a three room apartment with one bathroom. Her parents got one room, and she slept in the other with Azelma and Gavroche. She let Azelma and Gavroche have the moldy, old bed, and she just slept on the floor. The other room was a combination of a kitchen and a living room. It was disgusting. All of the windows were broken.

Grantaire lived across the street from the Thénardier's, and all of Les Amis was pretty sure he lived alone. There were bottles everywhere, and the whole place stank. Papers were scattered, and drawings were everywhere. He had two rooms, one with a couch, TV and fridge, and the other with a bed, dresser, a broken lamp, and a desk. There was a small bathroom off to the side.

At the high school, the buses would distribute the students back to their bus stops. Only one bus would go downtown, and a handful of kids who lived there.

The first day of school, all of Les Amis walked out. The buses were lined up, and they chatted as they made their way over there. Grantaire left his group of friends to head in the direction of his bus. Éponine went into step besides him.

"Can't people mind their own business?" she muttered. All of the students would glare at anyone who goes onto that bus. It was a dumb prejudice, and Éponine hated it. Grantaire honestly didn't care.

On the bus, Éponine and Grantaire would sit in one of the backseats. Grantaire would pull out his water bottle filled with vodka and other substances, and they would share a drink.

"So, homecoming's coming up, and Marius and Cosette are going together," Éponine said, sighing.

"They are dating," pointed out Grantaire. "I doubt if I'll go."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Enjolras might be there," Éponine nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah right," Grantaire snorted, taking a drink from his 'water' bottle.

"Well, Combeferre will drag him along. Courfeyrac has a bunch of girls lined up, much to Jehan's dismay. I'm going with Montparnasse. Joly and Bossuet are taking Musichetta," said Éponine. "All of your friends are going."

"I'm not going to be happy," pointed out Grantaire.

"Bring along your sketchbook. Speaking of which, can I see it?" asked Éponine.

Grantaire sighed and dug it out of his backpack. He handed it to Éponine. Éponine flipped through it. It mostly contained sketches of Enjolras, reading, typing, or drinking coffee. There were a couple of her, which were too flattering in her opinion. He drew Marius watching Cosette, and got that love-sick look perfectly. There was Bossuet falling down the stairs, Musichetta with Joly, Jehan looking off into the distance, and Bahorel grinning and giving the thumbs up.

"These are good," said Éponine.

"Thanks," said Grantaire, yawning. "Enjolras wants the next meeting at my place. I have no idea why."

"Maybe he wants to know where you live," Éponine said, smirking.

"I guess. Still, I'm going to need to clean up the place. It's not fit for a god to be in," said Grantaire.

"I'll help you once I pick up Azelma and Gavroche and bring them home," said Éponine.

When Éponine was done, she was surprised to see Grantaire actually cleaning. "I'll grab the bottles, you get the papers," she said, dragging a large trash bag. Soon, the trash bag was completely full, and she needed a new one. Grantaire stuffed his papers into his shelves, and anywhere he could find. Soon there were neat (sort of) piles everywhere.

"Okay," said Éponine, surveying the somewhat clean apartment. "Make your bed and pick up all of your clothes. I'll fold up the blankets."

"Yes, Mother," Grantaire replied back, sarcastically.

Éponine pulled out a bottle of air freshener and sprayed it everywhere.

"What are you doing?!" Grantaire cried out.

"Cleansing," said Éponine, spraying him.

"That's poison!" Grantaire cried out, jumping back.

"You have a funny idea of what poison is," said Éponine, slyly. "Now, go clean up. And by that, I mean take a shower, brush your hair, brush your teeth, and get into some clean clothes."

Grantaire glared at her, but went inside the bathroom. Éponine paused and then sighed in relief as she heard the shower start. It sounded like it had never been used before. Éponine guessed that was probably it, and shook her head sadly.

Grantaire and his apartment were changed. Both were clean and smelled nice.

"I'll watch the streets for them to arrive," said Éponine.

Soon, all of Les Amis were settled at Grantaire's place. Enjolras was fairly impressed; he was expecting a total mess. Some of the Les Amis had never been to this part of the city before. A couple were glancing around nervously, as if they were expecting a robber to come bursting in. Jehan was shaking with terror, until Courfeyrac told him that everyone would protect him and he shouldn't worry.

"You certainly cleaned up," Enjolras remarked.

Grantaire glanced up at him, "I have company."

"If coming over is what it takes to make Grantaire clean himself, this will be my second home," Feuilly joked.

"I want to go for a walk," said Jehan.

"I'll go with you," said Courfeyrac, grabbing his jacket. "Don't worry; no one will hurt you when I'm with you."

Jehan smiled, and they left. Éponine frowned, but didn't say anything. It was starting to get dark outside. The meeting ended, and everyone relaxed. Grantaire's drawings were being examined, and Combeferre said he'd never seen anything like it. Grantaire looked a little uncomfortable and mumbled something about having a lot of time on his hands.

Éponine looked outside. It was now completely dark, and Jehan and Courfeyrac still weren't back.

"I'm going to go look for them," she said, grabbing a random coat to put on (it happened to be Bossuet's).

"It's too dangerous," Bahorel pointed out.

Éponine snorted. "I grew up on these streets, and I'm dating a member of the biggest gang here. I'm fine."

"Hurry back, bring your phone, and text us every 15 minutes. If you miss one, we'll go out looking for you," said Joly. "Or at least, Grantaire, Enjolras, and Bahorel will."

Éponine rolled her eyes and nodded. "Wish me luck," she grinned slyly and left.

Éponine wasted no time in roaming around the streets. She knew precisely which alleys to take, and how to search everywhere efficiently. Her stomach dropped when she saw two figures on the ground, one unconscious. She ran over to them.

"Courfeyrac, Jehan," she whispered, crouching down. Courfeyrac's face was pale, and Éponine could see a small pool of blood. Jehan was unconscious, and there was a nasty looking bump on his head. "What exactly happened?"

"Fight…tried to help…stabbed…" Courfeyrac's weak voice came through. Éponine knew she couldn't carry both of them. She whipped out her phone and called Grantaire, explaining the situation and where she was. Soon, a car came towards them. It was Enjolras's car, and he was driving it. Enjolras helped Courfeyrac and Jehan in, and Éponine got in too. They went back to Grantaire's house.

"Joly went to get his medical supplies," Enjolras explained. They had put pressure on Courfeyrac's wound, and put ice on Jehan's head.

Grantaire sat in silence, not saying a word. Éponine knew he felt guilty; it was his house and his neighborhood. No one talked until Joly got back, breathless.

Jehan and Courfeyrac were patched up and taken home. The Les Amis began leaving two, in groups of three or more.

Only Enjolras was left with Éponine and Grantaire.

"It's my entire fault," Grantaire said, sighing.

"No it's not," said Enjolras, sharply.

"My house," Grantaire, said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, and it was my idea to come here! I didn't know it was going to be dangerous," Enjolras said, exasperatedly. "I mean, Éponine and Gavroche live here too! I thought it was…I don't know…"

"Not everyone has good fortune," Éponine said, sourly. "Well, I'm going. See you guys tomorrow at school." Éponine left.

"If Jehan and Courfeyrac don't recover…" muttered Grantaire.

"They're going to recover! And you need to stop beating yourself up."

"Fine," muttered Grantaire, walking to the fridge. Enjolras blocked his path and narrowed his eyes.

"No beer tonight," he said.

"Who's going to stop me when you leave?" Grantaire challenged.

"Fine, then I won't leave," Enjolras said, crossing his arms.

"School tomorrow," Grantaire reminded him.

"I'll leave early enough to get back to my place and change." Enjolras was stubborn, and Grantaire walked away into his room. He came out and threw sweats at him.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa," Grantaire said, unfolding a blanket.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's your house."

"Yeah, and you're the guest."

Grantaire was just as stubborn as Enjolras. Finally, Enjolras agreed to take the bed. They both sat on the couch to watch TV. Eventually, both of them just fell asleep on the couch, Grantaire's head leaning on Enjolras's shoulder. They both overslept, and then decided not to go to school the next day.


	14. Detention

**A/N: Same as before, Modern AU high school, this time Éponine, Cosette, and Marius are juniors, and the rest are seniors. Oh, and Valjean is called Fauchelevent in this one.**

Combeferre ran down the hallway as he heard the late bell ring. He was late, again. It was only Thursday, and he managed to be late everyday that week. He ran inside his first period class.

"That is the third time you've been late," his teacher said sternly. "You know the rules, Combeferre. Detention."

"What?" asked Combeferre, dumbstruck. This was the first time he had ever gotten a detention in all of his years at school. "But…you don't understand…my alarm clock—"

"Report to the detention room on Saturday. Don't be late. Now sit down," Combeferre sighed and sat in his seat.

Enjolras stared at his teacher, amazed at what he was saying.

"So, the people thrive under a monarchy?" Enjolras asked, sarcastically.

The teacher sighed, "Under a good monarchy."

Enjolras laughed. "Good monarchy, that's an oxymoron!"

"If you can't take this seriously—"

"Oh, I take this class seriously, it's you who I don't take seriously," Enjolras said. The whole class held their breath. No one talked to a teacher like that.

"Detention. Saturday," the teacher said, narrowing his eyes. "And maybe it'll help you rethink your big mouth." Enjolras was slightly hurt. He did not have a big mouth. Grantaire and Bahorel had big mouths, as well as Courfeyrac. He was just trying to get his point across. And the stupid school system had decided that student's must respect stupid teachers.

"Bahorel, is it?" the aide asked him. Bahorel nodded slowly. "Why did you punch the boy?" the aide asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He was being annoying," Bahorel shrugged.

"This kind of bullying will not be tolerated here," she said.

"It wasn't bullying! He was mocking me!" Bahorel exclaimed.

"So you'd thought you'd beat him up? Saturday, report for detention," the aide said. Bahorel sighed.

Grantaire sat in front of Principal _Fauchelevent_.

"You were drinking alcohol, is that true?" he asked.

"Yep," said Grantaire.

"And you are underage?"

"No," Grantaire said, sharply.

"But you shared with some students who were underage?" the principal pressed on.

Grantaire sighed. His friends wanted some, and some were technically underage. "Yeah," he said.

"You know the rules about alcohol in school," the principal continued, sternly.

Grantaire nodded. Expulsion.

"But, you are of age," the principal said, surprising Grantaire. "As long as you don't bring anymore to school, and don't share it with under aged students, you'll be allowed to stay in school. Of course, you'll be receiving detention every Saturday for a month, starting this weekend. Is that clear?"

Grantaire nodded, knowing he got off lucky. If he was in front of Vice Principal Javert, he'll be out of the school before he uttered a single world. He got up and left the office.

Courfeyrac stared at his detention slip in hatred. All he did was flirt with a girl, and then she got all annoyed and told a teacher. He was just flirting! How else was he supposed to get girls to like him? Besides, sometimes he does it involuntarily. And now, it wasn't flirting it was 'harassment'. Courfeyrac sighed and made a mental note not to plan anything for Saturday.

Jehan snapped back to attention at his teacher. His teacher sighed.

"Jehan, pay attention."

"I'm sorry."

"Really? You haven't taken any notes for 30 minutes and you've failed the last two tests!" The whole class snickered at him. "I think you need a proper detention to clear your mind, and make you realize that school is important."

"I know school's important, it's just that—"

"Just come on Saturday," his teacher said, turning to continue the lesson. Jehan was scared of detention. That was where the big people like Montparnasse reigned. He sighed, knowing he'll be a goner.

Feuilly had forgotten his homework again. He kept misplacing it, and he was so disorganized. He didn't have any time to organize thanks to his after-school job. So, it came as no surprise when the teacher gave him the detention.

Marius and Cosette were texting each other during class. Both got their phones taken away and given a detention. Marius tried his normal puppy-dog face, but the teacher ignored him. Cosette wanted to take it up with her father, the principal, but she was told by him that she'll learn her lesson in detention.

Éponine's stomach growled as she stared at the muffins in the cafeteria. She was starving, and had no lunch money left. An idea came to her as she saw money poking out of a guy's pocket. She grabbed it as she accidently bumped into him. She bought that muffin, but her victory was short-lived.

"Where did my money go? Hey, you!" Unfortunately, the guy was smart and figured out what had happened. Éponine didn't feel like lying, and she was rewarded with a detention for telling the truth.

Bossuet had bad luck. That day, it was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was just randomly given a detention by Vice Principal Javert. He had forgotten to grab the hall pass on the way to the bathroom, and was now being accused of skipping class. It took all of Bossuet's will not to pee right there.

Joly and Musichetta actually did skip class. Joly was hesitant at first, but he couldn't say no to Musichetta. Musichetta took him by the hand, and they walked around. Then they started making out in a corner. A teacher walking by saw them, and gave them both detentions.

"Well, at least we'll be together," Musichetta said, walking with Joly back to class.

No one told anyone about getting a detention. A few were embarrassed, a few didn't think it was important, and some had other things on their mind. Éponine talked with Montparnasse, and was surprised to find out that he managed to not get a detention that Saturday.

Marius arrived to detention early, and was the first one there. Cosette's father had pulled her aside.

"Don't worry, detention's not that bad. If Vice Principal Javert gives you guys any trouble, let me know," he said.

Cosette nodded, and she walked inside the room. She smiled when she saw Marius, sitting in the front row. Cosette sat next to him. Combeferre walked in and was surprised to see, out of all people, Marius and Cosette. He just sat down and pulled out a book. More and more walked in. When Bahorel came, he grinned. "Party in detention?!" He sat down and put his feet on the desk. Enjolras walked in and Grantaire snorted.

"Yell at a teacher again?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes, I can't help it; they're all so…stupid!" Enjolras said, sitting down.

"At least you didn't make this one cry like the last time," Courfeyrac said, sitting next to Jehan.

"Now that was pretty funny," Éponine said.

Javert walked in, and everyone shut up and sat down. He surveyed the room and glared at them all.

"No talking, eating, drinking, breathing, standing, humming, laughter, giggles, or anything like that," he said, before sitting down at his desk.

This continued for 10 minutes, until he got up to go to the teacher's room.

"If I find out anyone has done anything, there will be another detention," Javert said, before leaving.

Once he was out the door, they all got up and socialized. Then they talked about what they got in for.

"Yelled at a teacher," Enjolras said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Got in a fight," Bahorel said, to no one's surprise.

"Flirted," Courfeyrac grinned and winked.

"Walked into Javert," Bossuet said sadly.

"PDA with Joly," Musichetta said, playing with her hair.

"Skipping class with Musichetta," Joly said, yawning.

"Stealing some money to get food," Éponine said annoyed.

"Texting my love, Cosette," Marius looked at Cosette with corny romance in his eyes.

"Texting my dear Marius," Cosette grinned. Everyone groaned.

"Drinking and sharing my drink. Nice job, who gave it Gavroche again?" Grantaire asked, glaring at them.

"Wait, you gave my brother alcohol?!" Éponine said, giving her infamous death glare.

"Noooo…" Courfeyrac said.

"I wasn't paying attention," Jehan said, shrugging.

"Late to class, again," said Combeferre.

"Forgot my homework," Feuilly said.

"Everyone freeze!" Grantaire shouted. He grabbed his sketchbook from his bag and pulled out a pencil. "If you are not Courfeyrac or Jehan, you may resume," he said, walking over to the two boys. Courfeyrac was sitting on Jehan's desk, facing him. He had reached over to put a lock of hair behind Jehan's ear. His fingers were slightly touching the top of his ear, but both boys were blushing at being caught in this exchange.

Grantaire moved around to find the best angle and began sketching them. Everyone else backed off to let Grantaire have some space. Grantaire drew their faces in full detail. Everyone was watching him like they were in a trance. Finally, he stopped.

"Done," he said, proudly. Courfeyrac removed his arm, which was sore and tingly.

Éponine took that moment to yell at Grantaire for giving Gavroche alcohol. Musichetta dragged Bossuet and Joly over to a corner, where they all hugged and kissed. Marius and Cosette occupied another corner.

"Guys, Javert's coming back!" said Courfeyrac, who was taking the watch.

Everyone sat down in their seats.

"On the count of three," said Courfeyrac. "One…two…three…"

Everyone cheered for one second and then Javert threw open the door, a mad look in his eyes. Everyone looked at him peacefully.

"Is there something wrong, Vice Principal Javert?" Enjolras asked, frowning.

Javert got red in the face. Grantaire was quietly sketching this scene from underneath his desk. Javert glared at all of them, before leaving to go potty.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Marius asked Enjolras, grinning.

"Marius, you're never thinking," Éponine said.

"Barricade time," said Enjolras. "Let's block the door." The students created a barricade in front of the door (which opened inwards) out of their desks and chairs.

"Wow, we're good at making barricades," Feuilly said, nodding.

They all sat against the barricade and smiled as they heard pounding on the door.

"WHO'S DOING THIS?" Javert yelled.

"FRENCH REVOLUTION!" Enjolras cried out, the first thing that had popped into his mind.

"WE WILL NEVER BACK DOWN!" screamed Grantaire.

"BEG FOR MERCY!" Courfeyrac yelled.

"LET ME IN RIGHT NOW OR ELSE—!" Javert screamed.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Bahorel shouted.

"What's going on?" a voice came, from the other side of the door. The students paled as they recognized Principal Fauchelevent. He was forgiving, but this might be stretching it.

"Hide," Joly whispered.

They quickly tore down the barricade and hid around the room. There were six huge, floor-to-ceiling cabinets. Marius and Cosette hid in one, Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet hid in another (it was rather cramped, but they didn't care), Courfeyrac and Jehan hid in the next one. Another one held Éponine and Combeferre. Bahorel and Feuilly went in one, while Grantaire and Enjolras claimed the last one.

Principal Fauchelevent surveyed the destroyed classroom. Javert was fuming. He sighed and walked over to the cabinets. He pulled all of the students out. He gave Cosette a stern look for being in the cabinet with Marius. Jehan was very pink, and Bahorel decided he did not want to know what was going in there with Courfeyrac.

"Well, it looks like you'll be in detention for a month now. Every Saturday. And please, no more barricades," said Principal Fauchelevent.

"Yes, Principal Fauchelevent," the students chorused.

"Cosette, I will speak with you when we get home," Fauchelevent said, turning to his daughter.

Everyone oohed and Cosette's cheeks turned pink.

"Now, you will all clean up this mess immediately, and then you are free to go," he continued.

Everyone nodded and got to work cleaning up.

Cosette had to leave immediately with her father.

Joly was driving Musichetta and Bossuet home.

Courfeyrac kissed Jehan on the cheek, before leaving.

Éponine was going to walk home, and Combeferre offered her a ride.

"Same time, Saturday!" Grantaire called out to his friends as they all departed. "Let's make a record!"

Every Saturday for the rest of the year, they would all meet at Saturday detentions. Soon, they started bringing drinks and food with them, and it became a party. Javert kept trying to catch them at it, but they were too careful. Whenever there's was anyone extra in detention, they were scarred for life. Everyone was having a good time, until someone mentioned it going on their permanent record for college. Combeferre and Enjolras paled and ran down to Principal Fauchelevent's office.


	15. Siblings

**A/N: Actual Les Miserables time period, during the barricades, before the first fight, at the very beginning. No one knows Gavroche and Éponine are siblings. **

Éponine was handed a gun, and she smiled at the barricade they had made. Her smile quickly vanished as she wondered it if it'll hold.

Éponine was standing next to Enjolras and Grantaire, when she saw him.

"Gavroche, what are you doing here?!" She exclaimed.

"Fighting!" Gavroche cried.

Éponine turned to Enjolras, "Why are you letting him fight?" she asked, mad.

Enjolras raised his eyebrows, "Why do you care?"

"He could get hurt!" Éponine said.

"So can all of us!" Enjolras retorted.

"He's twelve!" she cried.

"Children die every day, why do you care about this one?" Grantaire asked, scowling.

"He's my brother!" Éponine said sharply. There was a stunned silence in the barricades.

"What?" Courfeyrac asked, confused.

"Éponine's my older sister," Gavroche explained.

"I'm too sober for this," Grantaire left to go get something to drink from the café.

"That's not possible," Enjolras said.

Éponine rolled her eyes. "Well, we have the same parents, so I assume we're siblings."

"You guys are joking!" Combeferre said, grinning. His grin faded as Éponine and Gavroche glared at him. Enjolras started to see the resemblance. They had the same nose, the same broad forehead, the same mouth, and the same glare.

"Another other siblings we need to know about?" Feuilly asked weakly.

"Just a younger sister, Azelma. And I think I had two younger brothers once, but who knows what happened to them," said Éponine.

"Well, that's lovely," Bahorel said sarcastically.

"I still can't believe you and Gavroche are related," Grantaire said as he returned with a drink in his hand. "I mean Gavroche is awesome and Éponine's well, Éponine."

Éponine punched Grantaire for that comment.

"So, you're going to go all protective now," Marius asked, wearily.

"No duh," Éponine snorted.

"Aw, come on Éponine! I'll stay out of trouble," Gavroche said, sadly.

"On a freaking barricade?! I don't think so!" Éponine said, sternly.

"I'm scared," Jehan whispered.

"Éponine are you going to mother everyone here?" Enjolras asked.

Éponine turned. "Oh yes I am!" she said, a wild look in her eye. "Inspection! Everyone, line up!"

Everyone lined up, and Éponine walked down the line, inspecting everyone. "Gavroche, sweetie, button up your jacket. Grantaire, stop being so drunk. Enjolras, show some emotion, honey, you look like a stone wall. Courfeyrac, pull your pants up now! Combeferre, your glasses need a clean. Sweet little Jehan, you need to brush your hair if you want to keep it that long. Bossuet, tuck in your shirt. Joly, you'll faint from the five layers you have on, it's June for crying out loud. Marius, do you even know how to fight? Cupcake, you should be at home. Bahorel, clean up, we're fighting a revolution! Feuilly, your hands are cracked and red, did you wash them today?"

Later, all of Les Amis sat huddled around.

"Mother Éponine is the scariest thing ever," Feuilly said.

"I know right. She should never have children," said Grantaire.

"I think that's a little harsh, R," said Enjolras.

"She made Jehan cry," Bahorel pointed out.

Jehan nodded and Courfeyrac hugged him.

"She had a good reason to be protective," Gavroche pointed out.

"Why's that?" Combeferre asked.

"Our parents aren't good people," Gavroche said.

"Tell me about it," Marius said. "Although, your father did save my father."

"Actually, he was robbing your father. He didn't realize your father was still alive." Gavroche said.

"My whole life is a lie," Marius said, lying down on the ground and whimpering.

"Can you imagine how bossy she'll be in bed?" someone smirked.

"Ew, no, not Éponine."

"She's like our sister!" Jehan cried out, in disgust. Courfeyrac covered his ears to spare him further mental scarring.

"Can I remind you guys that we're revolting at the moment, and we are on a barricade?" Everyone ignored Enjolras.

"I'm leaving," Gavroche muttered.

No one thought to ask Gavroche to not tell Éponine. So it came to no surprise as she slapped every single person.

"I hate you," Grantaire said.

"Owwie," Jehan said, rubbing his red cheek.

"I wish Mother Éponine was back," Feuilly.

"Did I honestly deserve this?" Enjolras asked.

"I don't know why you're mad," Bahorel said, shrugging.

Marius was still in shock over his father and Éponine's father.

"Why was I slapped the hardest?" Bossuet asked.

The other ones mumbled, annoyed. Éponine smirked. "Never doubt me, boys. I may be your mother, but I'm also your sister, your best friend, and your worst nightmare."


	16. Donuts

**A/N: Modern time period, but AU. Éponine/Marius and Jehan/Courfeyrac are in this chapter. No one knows Cosette.**

The meeting was over, and everyone was relaxing. Jehan had left to get some food, and Grantaire fell asleep on his table. Combeferre was reading a book. Joly was bandaging up Bossuet's arm. Éponine was sitting next to Marius, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

Jehan came running back with a small paper bag.

"Look what I got!" he cried out, tripping over his feet. Les Amis went over to him as he set the bag on a table. They crowded around as he opened the bag. "Donuts!" Jehan cried, happily.

Everyone cheered until a shadow came over them. They looked up to see Enjolras, frowning.

"Those aren't revolutionary snacks. They're unhealthy and are taking over the world," Enjolras said. "Give me those donuts."

"No," Jehan said, crossing his arms.

"Now"

"No"

"Jehan"

"No" Jehan started pouting. When Jehan pouted, he could make the harshest dictators of the world bow to his feet.

Enjolras sighed. "You each can have one. Then put those away."

Everyone cheered for their victory, and began eating them. Marius and Éponine were giggling, and Jehan managed to get powder all over his face.

"Here," Courfeyrac said, grabbing one of Joly's pocket tissues. He wiped Jehan's face off, and smiled.

"Uh guys," Bossuet said, looking down at his clothes which were now dusted with white. "I think I just ruined my best outfit."

"Hey look, I'm old!" Bahorel cried, making a white dust beard, moustache, and sideburns.

"Javert has better sideburns," Éponine said.

"Are you seriously comparing that police guy to me?" Bahorel asked, frowning.

"Just the sideburns," Éponine said, snuggling in close to Marius.

"You guys are the worst at PDA," Feuilly said.

"I didn't think anyone could be worse than Jehan and me," Courfeyrac remarked, his arm around Jehan's shoulders.

"They're neighbors too. I found that out when I went to borrow a book," Enjolras said. "Although, his 'excellent revolutionary leaders' book had Napoleon in it!"

"How dare you insult Napoleon?!" Marius cried, jumping to his feet.

"Marius, baby, sit down," Éponine said, stroking his arm.

"At least they don't sleep together," Bossuet said reassuringly. He stopped smiling when Éponine's face turned bright red to match Marius's face.

"In my defense, it's either my loving boyfriend or my abusive father," Éponine said.

"Loving," Bahorel smirked.

"Shut up," Éponine said, throwing a donut at him. A full out donut fight war raged. It didn't help that most people were eating their primary source of weapons, the donuts.

Soon, all of the donuts were gone, and the entire café was covered in white powder. Someone had gotten it in Enjolras's hair and, furious, he had engaged in the war with fierce determination.

"You have some powder on your lips 'Ponine," Marius said, kissing her. She giggled and kissed back.

"What did I miss?" A voice came groggily from the corner.

Everyone turned to Grantaire, who had just awoken. He opened his eyes and stood up, taking in everything.

"We had powdered donuts," Jehan said timidly from Courfeyrac's lap.

Grantaire narrowed his eyes. "And no one thought to wake me up?"

No one said anything, and just looked down at the ground.

"We didn't think you liked donuts," Joly said. Grantaire fumed and started running towards them. Desperate to escape the angry bull, they all fled, trying to not let him catch them. Enjolras watched this, amused. He knew something bad was going to happen, and, once again, he was right.

Sighing, Enjolras grabbed Grantaire and held him back. Everyone ran out of the café quickly.

"Calm down," he said.

"But I'm hungry!" Grantaire said.

"Alright, let me get you some food," Enjolras said.

"Thanks, Apollo, you're the best," Grantaire said, "And you got some powder on your cheek." He kissed his cheek, "got it!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes and dragged Grantaire to get some food.


	17. Jealousy

**A/N: Sorry if the characters go slightly OOC. Also, you guys can request any ships or ideas because I am running out of stuff. I usually think of things, but if you really want to ask for something, go ahead. And this is modern AU. Oh, and I'm basing Marius and Enjolras's relationship off of the book, where they are barely friends, and Enjolras is always annoyed at Marius.**

Courfeyrac had invited them all to a party. Éponine, Cosette, and Musichetta were invited as well. Gavroche wanted to come, but was told that it was an 'older kids/young adults' party.

The party progressed rather nicely, until Courfeyrac suggested spin the bottle.

"76.923076923% of us are boys," said Combeferre.

"And 100% of us are kissable. Relax, it's just a minimum of 10 seconds on the lips," Courfeyrac shrugged.

"You're drunk," Enjolras said.

"Aren't we all?" Bahorel asked.

"Come on!" Courfeyrac cried. Everyone shrugged and sat in a circle.

"Let's make it five seconds instead," Marius said.

"No has any paperclips, right?" Feuilly asked.

"Who carries paperclips with them?" Grantaire snorted. Enjolras and Combeferre both grew red.

"Alright, my turn first!" Courfeyrac said, placing an empty beer bottle in the middle, courtesy of Grantaire. He spun it, and it pointed to Jehan.

"It was rigged," Bahorel said, as they kissed. Jehan was very pink as he spun the bottle.

"This game stinks," Éponine said, sighing.

The bottle landed on her, and she smiled at Jehan. She didn't notice someone watching jealously. She kissed him quickly, and ruffled his hair.

She spun the bottle and groaned as it landed on her best friend, Grantaire.

"I don't want to die," she complained.

"That joke's old," Grantaire said, narrowing his eyes.

Éponine sighed and leaned close.

"Wish I was Marius?" Grantaire smirked. He spoke quietly enough so that only both of them could hear.

Éponine's face grew red, "no and shut up, R. Wish I was Apollo?"

"Yes, and I don't get jealous easily," Grantaire rolled his eyes.

"Are you two going to kiss or what?!" Bahorel said, impatiently. Éponine kissed Grantaire. When it was over, both made similar sounds and motions of gagging and puking.

Grantaire spun the bottle and it landed on Marius.

"Ha! Come here, lover boy!"

Marius looked mortified. Cosette and Éponine were both giggling like crazy.

"Well, I've kissed better," Grantaire said when they were done.

"Touché," Marius muttered, putting an arm around Cosette. He sighed and spun the bottle again. It landed on Enjolras.

"No," both of them said at the same exact time as everyone burst out laughing. They were rolling around on the ground, finding this situation hilarious.

"It's the rules," Feuilly said, getting his breath back.

"Come on, Apollo, show him how to kiss properly," Grantaire said, grinning.

"How do you know about Enjolras's kissing?" Joly asked.

"I know my way around," Grantaire shrugged.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" someone barreled into Grantaire, and they both crashed into the couch. Éponine sighed as she pinned Grantaire down.

"You two still need to kiss," Courfeyrac said. Marius and Enjolras made faces of disgust as they kissed. Grantaire passed Enjolras a bottle after it was over. Enjolras surprisingly drank it.

Enjolras sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Combeferre.

"At least they don't hate each other," Bossuet said.

After that kiss, Grantaire sighed. "Oh Apollo, why must you cheat on me?"

"You two are dating?" Feuilly asked.

"No," Enjolras said, as Combeferre spun it. It landed on Cosette. The rest of the game continued with barely any drama. Finally, it was over.

"So, who's dating who? You know I love gossip," Courfeyrac said, smiling.

"Well, Marius and Cosette are dating, obviously," Jehan said.

"What's up with Éponine and Grantaire?" Bahorel said grinning.

"Yeah, they're getting cozy," Feuilly remarked. Grantaire and Éponine were curled up on a couch together, but they were best friends.

Enjolras had a weird look in his eyes. It was almost as if he was jealous. Later on, Combeferre corners him.

"Enjolras, what's wrong? Are you jealous?"

"No, of course not!"

"We all know you like Éponine, but—"

"What? I do not like Éponine!" Enjolras cried out.

Combeferre just nodded sympathetically, "It's okay, we understand." Enjolras rolled his eyes and walked away.

Dawn began, and Grantaire and Éponine were in the kitchen. They were talking quietly and giggling. They were coming up with a plan to make Enjolras really jealous. So jealous, that he'll go and kiss his crush.

Enjolras was thirsty, so he entered the kitchen, looking for a bottle of water. He was surprised, slightly revolted, and mad to find Grantaire and Éponine making out quite passionately. He stomped away into the living room.

"Someone jealous?" Bahorel smirked. Enjolras ignored him and paced. Finally Grantaire and Éponine walked into the living room. Enjolras stormed over to them.

_This is it_, thought Les Amis, _he's going to kiss Éponine and they'll finally be together._

Enjolras ignored Éponine and went over to Grantaire. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him close for a kiss.

"Jealous, Apollo?" Grantaire smirked, when the kiss was over.

"You know me, and honestly, was that fair?" Enjolras asked, raising his eyebrows.

"All's fair in love and war," Grantaire replied, before kissing Enjolras again.


	18. Minigolf

**A/N: Modern AU**

"The goal is to put your ball in the hole. If you miss, keep trying," Grantaire said, grinning.

"You're disgusting," Éponine said, watching Enjolras's turn for mini golf. Since apparently fourteen people in one team was too much, they had to split up into two teams, both competing to see who can get the highest average (they all stunk at mini golf, so they wanted to see which team was worse).

Team Grantaire Put that Bottle down (GPTBD) was Enjolras, Grantaire, Éponine, Marius, Cosette, Bahorel, and Gavroche. Team Nobody Cares about Your Lonely Soul (NCAYLS) was Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Musichetta, and Feuilly. Enjolras was annoyed that they chose nontraditional names, but he agreed with the messages they were sending.

"So, how are we doing?" Bahorel asked.

"Lousy," Grantaire sighed, "Enjolras, you're costing us points!"

"Why do you want to lose?" Enjolras asked, frowning.

"It's funner," Éponine said, shrugging.

"More fun," Enjolras said instinctively.

"Enjolras, it doesn't matter," Éponine said, laughing.

"It's grammar!" Enjolras said, incredulous.

"Grammar schrammar," Gavroche said, sticking out his tongue.

"No one insults grammar in front of Enjolras!" Grantaire yelled, "it's almost as worst as saying Patria is the stupidest thing you've ever heard. Which I've done, countless times."

"You want to keep that head?" Enjolras asked.

"There's nothing good up there," Grantaire shrugged. "Just bloodshot eyes, bad breath, boogery nose, ears full of earwax and hair, no brain, a rotten—"

"Please stop talking!" Marius begged.

"Okay, I'll change the question. Do you want to stay a man?" Enjolras asked politely, while getting a hole-in-one.

"Yeah, I'm rather fond of being a man," Grantaire said.

"Then shut up about Patria," Enjolras said.

"Even if Enjolras doesn't rip them off, I will," Éponine said, which made Grantaire cover his area protectively.

The next hole, Grantaire laid down in the middle of the course, blocking about five teams. Enjolras, Éponine, and Bahorel started beating him with their golf clubs, until he got up and went over to Cosette.

"I don't understand you. You can have any guy you want, and you choose Marius," he sighed and shook his head. Éponine slapped him.

"Maybe she loves me," Marius said, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't take it personally, I'm just—" Grantaire started

"—drunk" Enjolras cut it. "Gavroche, it's your turn."

Enjolras walked over to Grantaire. "Show some respect,"

"Are you going to kick me out?" Grantaire mocked.

"Yes," Enjolras replied, narrowing his eyes.

Grantaire sighed. "Fine, fine, fine."

"Grantaire, you know not everyone has a hot boyfriend like your Enjolras," Éponine said.

Gavroche was surprised and accidently hit Bahorel with his golf club. Bahorel walked away, trying to punch anything.

"They're dating?!" He cried out.

"Éponine, did you seriously have to say that?" Enjolras asked.

"I'm tired of it being a secret. I went over to Grantaire's house to find him in his bedroom with Enjolras," Éponine said.

"What were they doing?" Gavroche asked, but they ignored his question.

"Let's lose this for Patria!" Grantaire cried, taking his turn. He smiled as the golf ball flew off the course and splashed into the water. "I'm going to get it," he said, running over.

"Don't be stupid," Enjolras said, but Grantaire had already stripped off his shirt and pants (why nobody knows) and jumped into the mini man-made pond. Enjolras went to the edge and looked down into it. Grantaire resurfaced with the golf ball and smiled brightly.

"I'm sober now!" he called out, extremely loudly.

"Grantaire, put your pants on now," Enjolras said.

"Come on, you like the view," Grantaire smirked.

"In the middle of a mini golf place, no," Enjolras said. Grantaire sighed as he climbed out of the pond to put his clothes back on.

Gavroche was laughing as they continued their game. At the end, they compared their scores to the other team.

Team GPTBD was ahead of NCAYLS.

"Sweet!" Grantaire cried.

"Anything interesting happen?" Enjolras asked.

"No, not particularly. Jehan hurt his foot though, so we had to take a break. Did Grantaire go for a swim?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Yeah, it was really refreshing," Grantaire said, shaking his head like a dog. He managed to get anyone within ten feet of him wet.

"Why don't we go skinny dipping?" Courfeyrac suggested.

"NO!" Enjolras shouted.

"Definitely not," Combeferre said.

"I'd rather go shopping with Cosette," Marius said.

"Because you're way too modest," Feuilly remarked.

"So what if I am?!" Marius asked.

An argument erupted, and it was rather loud. No one really knows what that fight was about. When Bahorel and Grantaire (despite his claims, was still drunk) started fighting, they got kicked out.

"How do you get kicked out of a mini golf place?" Musichetta laughed.

"By being us," Bossuet responded.

"So that's a no for the skinny dipping?" Courfeyrac clarified.


	19. Play

**A/N: Modern AU, high school, all of them are seniors. I do not own Romeo and Juliet. And this one gets serious again.**

Jehan ran down the hall to the cast list. Their school was doing Romeo and Juliet as the school play this year. His friends all tried out with him. He sighed as he came to the list, and read it eagerly.

_Cast_

_Romeo Montague-Marius_

_Juliet Capulet-Cosette_

_Friar Laurence-Combeferre_

_Nurse-Musichetta_

_Benvolio-Courfeyrac_

_Mercutio-Jehan_

_Tybalt-Bahorel_

_Lady Capulet-Éponine _

_Capulet-Grantaire_

_Montague-Feuilly_

_Prince-Enjolras_

_Paris-Joly_

_Balthasar-Bossuet_

Jehan grinned. This was going to be the best play ever! He contained himself until rehearsal later. They had three directors, the principal (aka Cosette's dad) Mr. Fauchelevent, the vice Principal Mr. Javert, and the theatre director, Dr. Lamarque (no one knows why he has a doctorate).

The first couple of rehearsals were rough, but no one wanted to quit. Slowly by slowly, the play began to build.

"I don't want to kill Jehan!" Bahorel said.

"I don't want to kill anyone," Marius said.

"You kill three people out of the six deaths," Grantaire pointed out.

"Yeah, you do kill Bahorel and Joly," Éponine said, sitting next to Grantaire and Enjolras.

"It's okay," Cosette said, reassuringly. They got through the fight scene without any fatal injuries. Bahorel had a habit of doing a rough modern translation instead of the original dialogue.

"Bahorel you will be kicked out of this play!" Javert screamed at him. Bahorel snorted and ignored him.

There was a slightly awkward moment when Joly and Cosette had to kiss.

Marius looked mortified, while Musichetta looked amused on her perch on Bossuet's lap.

"B-b-but there are germs there!" Joly complained. "She's eaten, and kissed Marius and it's rather disgusting."

"Relax, Cosette is the cleanest one here. In humor as well as hygiene," Musichetta said.

Éponine sighed as she watched Marius and Cosette kiss. They kissed many times in the play.

"Hello, my fair Lady," Grantaire said, plopping down next to her.

"Okay, we get it, you're in love. Can we go back to the killing scenes?" Éponine muttered underneath her breath.

"We're rehearsing the party scene next," Grantaire said.

"Yay, more kissing," Éponine replied sarcastically. Her siblings were in the play also. Both of them were extras.

"Cheer up. Look on the bright side, you don't die in this play," Grantaire said.

"Of course Cosette is Juliet, why wouldn't she be Juliet? Her father's the director, it's so biased. And Marius is Romeo because he has to be Romeo. He's perfect, and he has to marry Cosette and die for her," Éponine continued, ignoring Grantaire.

"Now, Juliette is a pretty name, but Cosiet isn't that glamorous. Do you prefer Romarius or Maromeo?" Grantaire said, trying to draw a laugh out of Éponine.

"It'll be more like Romius or Mareo," Éponine laughed. "And you are Grantulet."

"I think I'm more of a Capaire, but if you want," laughed Grantaire.

Enjolras went over to them. "What's up?" he asked them.

"Nothing much Prinras. Or do you prefer Enjonce?" Grantaire asked.

"R, what are you talking about?" Enjolras asked, rolling his eyes.

"Mashing names up. Which sounds better, Musurse or Nuretta?" Éponine asked.

"Neither although Lauferre sounds cool, same with Combeference," Enjolras said, joining in. He sat down with them.

"Benfeyrac or Courfolio?"

"Mercutan or Jehio?"

"Tyborel or Bahalt?"

"Montuilly or Feuague?"

"Parioly or Jolris?"

"Baltssuet or Bousar?"

"Party scene up now!" Dr. Lamarque called, and Éponine and Grantaire left, still laughing.

"Why does it feel like I killed Romeo and Juliet?" Combeferre asked.

"Because you did," Enjolras said. "You made the plan, and then totally failed at following it through. Not to mention abandoning Juliet in the tomb."

The play drew nearer and nearer. Lines were being memorized and costumes were being measured. Everyone was excited about it.

"It's my first play!" Gavroche said, excitedly.

Éponine laughed, "Yeah, plays are so much fun! You'll be the star by senior year."

Azelma let out a small giggle.

Opening night dawned bright and clear. Everyone got to the school early, and got into costume and make-up. Éponine had a bad feeling, but she shook it off as pre-play nerves. Combeferre frowned as he studied Grantaire. He was drunk. On opening night. Combeferre prayed nothing bad would happen.

The curtains went up and the actors stepped out onto stage. The lines were said with slight stumbles, as the fight started to happen. Éponine and Grantaire rushed on stage.

"Wha's happening?" Grantaire mumbled. Éponine's stomach sank. Grantaire was dead drunk. And he was Capulet, for crying out loud!

Éponine thrust his sword into his hands, "fight," she hissed.

Grantaire drunkenly swung his sword around. Enjolras stepped out onto stage. He stopped the fighting, and then paused when he looked at Grantaire.

"You're drunk!" he exclaimed, forgetting where he was at the moment.

"So?!" Grantaire said back, narrowing his eyes.

"YOU'RE FIGHTING AND YOU'RE DRUNK!" Enjolras screamed.

"YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME, SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" Grantaire replied, defensively.

"I'M THE PRINCE, IN CASE YOU FORGOT!" Enjolras said, taking a step closer.

"IT'S HARD TO FORGET WITH YOUR BIG MOUTH! YOU USED TO BE INSPIRATIONAL, AND NOW YOU'RE OBSESSIVE WITH BEING THE PRINCE!" Grantaire shouted.

"SO, SORRY I DIDN'T GET THE DRUNKARDS PERMISSION TO BE THE PRINCE!" Enjolras said sarcastically.

Everyone was watching this fight with bated breath.

"IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, I'VE FOLLOWED YOU AROUND FOR AGES! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU RIDICULE ME ABOUT BEING A DRUNK ALL THE TIME!" Grantaire yelled. He turned and stomped off stage.

"STOP BEING SUCH A COWARD!" Enjolras screamed after Grantaire. Grantaire turned, and balled his fists. But he would never hit Enjolras. Éponine ran off stage, trying to calm Grantaire down.

"Oh, look, here's Romeo," Courfeyrac said weakly. Marius walked onstage.

"I'm in love with Juliet!" Marius improvised.

"You!" Bahorel screamed, drawing his sword. They fought, and Jehan ran over to them.

"Can't we be friends?" Jehan asked. Bahorel fake-stabbed him, and Jehan fell to the ground. Marius hit Bahorel, and he fell.

Courfeyrac left, and Enjolras turned to Marius. "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"What?" Marius asked, confused.

"IF YOU HAD JUST STOPPED, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU AT THE MOMENT! LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN OR I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT!" Enjolras hissed. He pushed Marius away and stomped off backstage.

Cosette ran onstage, and it was just them two on stage.

"Oh Juliet, I love you," Marius said, weakly.

"I love you too, Romeo," Cosette said, through clenched teeth. She was watching what was happening backstage. Enjolras and Grantaire were yelling out each other. It was a pretty bad fight. Enjolras shoved Grantaire, but he didn't fight back. Marius turned to watch too. He saw Enjolras swing his arms around, and accidently punch Éponine in the face. Éponine tried to get in between them, but she was pushed into a table. Marius's hand tightened in Cosette's. Cosette noticed.

"You have to go, Romeo. You've been banished. I must stay here and work out my family problem," Cosette said. She walked away and ran into Combeferre.

"Hey, look it's Paris!" Combeferre said loudly.

Joly came nervously out. Cosette smiled and held his hand, before remembering what she was supposed to do. She dropped his hand quickly and made a disgusted look on her face.

"You two are going to get married," Combeferre said.

"No!" Cosette said. She lightly shoved Joly away. Joly walked offstage.

"Here's a potion to help you," Combeferre said, moving the play along quickly. Cosette could see the fight backstage turn violent. Finally, people started storming away into the night. "It'll make you look like you're dead. Romeo will come, and rescue you in the tomb. You two run off, be happy, and make babies."

Cosette grabbed the potion and nodded. Combeferre ran offstage. Cosette took a sip and fell to the ground. Bossuet ran over to tell Romeo, but tripped and smacked onto the stage. When he got up, his lip was swelled and bleeding.

"Julied's dead," he said through his swollen lip.

"Juliet! No!" Marius cried. He ran over to her. Joly came in with the fake dagger.

"You!" Marius cried. He ran over and pushed Joly, hard. He didn't mean to, except that he was furious at everyone at the moment, and wanted this stupid play to end. Joly hit the ground hard and moaned. Marius grabbed the dagger, stabbed himself, and fell down.

Cosette awoken, and gasped. Combeferre ran in. "Oops," he said, and then he ran out. Cosette took the fake dagger, pretended to stab her, and fell down, dead. Gavroche knew the play had to end, so he ran onstage.

"An' tha's the story of Romeo an' Juliet!" He cried, and the lights went dark.

Cosette and Marius got up and ran outside. It was raining, and they were in their costumes, but they didn't care. They sighed, as they noticed people had left. A car pulled up and Musichetta rolled the window down. "We're meeting at Courf's place, come in." Marius and Cosette got in the car. Marius apologized to Joly, who just nodded curtly.

Enjolras ran after Grantaire in the rain. Grantaire stopped and whipped around.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME! I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME, AND DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU DO!" Grantaire screamed.

"STOP WASTING YOUR LIFE LIKE THIS!" Enjolras yelled back, "YOU WASTE YOURSELF EVERYDAY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO RESPECT YOU?!"

"JUST LET ME LEAVE IN PEACE! I'VE FOLLOWED YOU EVERYWHERE! I ALWAYS LISTENED TO YOU! AND MAYBE THAT WAS BECAUSE I ADMIRED YOU!" Grantaire shouted.

"YOU HAVE A FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT! ALWAYS PUTTING ME DOWN, ALWAYS RIDCULING ME AND MOCKING ME! YOU THINK I LIKE IT?! YOU CONSTANTLY MAKE ME FEEL AS IF MY PLANS AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH, AND YOU CAN'T JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Enjolras was madder than he had ever been before.

"FINE! I'LL MAKE SURE TO NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN!" Grantaire turned away and left.

Courfeyrac waited nervously at his house as more people arrived, most of them bruised. They had gone home to get changed, so they weren't in costume anymore. Éponine's eye was swollen shut, and Azelma and Gavroche were on either side of her. Marius and Cosette arrived with Musichetta, Bossuet, and Joly. Marius and Cosette immediately went over to Éponine. The trio hugged and talked quietly.

Everyone was there except for Enjolras and Grantaire. Finally, Combeferre arrived with Enjolras. Enjolras was soaked. When he walked in the room, everyone grew silent. They all glared at him. Enjolras was guilty, especially seeing Éponine's face. He left the room. Grantaire arrived with Bahorel, soaked as well. They gave him a couple of sympathetic looks.

Courfeyrac called a meeting in the living room. Enjolras stood at one end, Grantaire at another.

"Well?" Combeferre asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," Enjolras said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper, especially not on stage in front of the audience. I'm sorry I keep overreacting, and if I seem too bossy. I just…need to get over small stuff like school plays."

Grantaire sighed. "I'm sorry I was drunk. I was just…nervous. This was my big-ish part, and I wanted it to be good. I just drink when I get nervous, and I couldn't stop. I tried to get sober again, but I had to get to school. I thought I was fine, I've acted when I was drunk before…but this time was too much."

Combeferre nodded. "Anyone else?"

"I'm sorry I pushed you, Joly," Marius said.

"I'm sorry I punched you, Éponine," Enjolras said.

"So, who wants to take bets on what the director's reactions will be?" Courfeyrac asked, leaning back. Enjolras and Grantaire left the room to go to the dining room to talk quietly.

"My father's okay, as long as nobody was hurt. But, people did get hurt, so he's probably going to school us," Cosette said.

"Lamarque will make sure everything's worked out, and then move on," Feuilly said.

"Javert's going to be mad," Bahorel said.

"He'll turn into a tomato," Éponine said, smiling slightly.

"He won't even be able to talk!" Joly said, grinning.

Slowly, everyone's moods began cheering up.

In the dining room, Enjolras was sitting next to Grantaire.

"I'm sorry," Enjolras said. "I just got mad…"

"I know. To be honest, I was kind of stupid too," Grantaire said.

"Thanks for being there for me, though. Even though you ridicule me, you are still always there. And that's how I know you really do care," Enjolras said.

"Yeah, I do care…but not about the cause," Grantaire said softly.

Enjolras took a deep breath and let it out. He put a hand on Grantaire's shoulder. Enjolras put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him. Grantaire smiled, and rested his head on Enjolras's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here," Enjolras said.

"I'm glad you're here as well," Grantaire said.


	20. Eponine and Enjolras

**A/N: These are a bunch of one-shots, so the pairings can range. I just usually stick with certain ones. Anyways, here's an Enjolras/Éponine fluffy drabble for Reese. AU and sorry if they're OOC.**

Courfeyrac had been trying to hook Enjolras up with someone.

"You need love," Courfeyrac remarked.

"No, I need different friends," Enjolras said. "Leave me alone. I'm in love with Patria!"

"Oh, the feeling you get when you're in love. It's a breathless delight! You don't know anything, and everything just comes bursting to you! Everything fades away as you look at her face…" Marius said, while the other Les Amis were rolling their eyes and pretending to puke.

"Maybe I'm happy single," Enjolras said, narrowing his eyes.

"No one is happy single," Bahorel snorted.

Enjolras's friends began pestering him until he finally left the café for some fresh air. He was walking around, when he saw her.

She looked vaguely familiar, and she turned to look at Enjolras. Her brown hair was blowing all around her face. She lifted one eyebrow questioning. Enjolras ran across the street to her. Then it hit him, this was Marius's friend.

"You're Marius's friend, right?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, I am," the girl said. "I'm Éponine, Monsieur—"

"Enjolras," he said. Éponine smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Monsieur Enjolras," she held out her hand.

Enjolras shook her hand, "Please call me just Enjolras."

"Okay, Just Enjolras," Éponine teased.

For some reason, Enjolras blushed. He liked it when she teased him.

"Are you still coming to the meetings?" Enjolras asked.

"I suppose so…only if you want me," Éponine said the last part very quickly.

Enjolras nodded, and Éponine smiled.

The weeks passed, and Éponine came to all of the meetings. Some members were noticing this, but said nothing, as they secretly smiled.

One day, the rain suddenly decided to pour down out of nowhere. Les Amis traveled home wearily, as the rain pelted them. Enjolras offered to walk Éponine home.

"Oh no, it is fine, Enjolras," Éponine said, but Enjolras insisted.

The rain was cold, but Éponine loved how Paris looked in the rain. She sighed dreamily, and closed her eyes.

"Careful," Enjolras said, holding her arm. "You could run into something."

"Right," Éponine said.

Enjolras frowned. He took of his jacket and held it over her.

"Why thank you," Éponine said. She stood close to Enjolras, so that the jacket could cover the both of them.

Enjolras smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ears. Éponine kissed his cheek. She took his hand and ran off into the streets of Paris.

"Éponine, slow down!" Enjolras cried.

Éponine laughed, and they stopped. They both were soaked, but they didn't mind.

"Are you enjoying tonight?" Éponine asked.

Enjolras nodded. He put a hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Éponine smiled and kissed back. They took no notice of the rain, until it began to thunder.

"Let's get inside," Enjolras said, taking her hand this time and running off.


	21. New girl

**A/N: Modern AU (also, assume that France is still under a monarchy), sorry to any blondes who find this offensive. Cosette knows about her father running from Javert and all that in this story.**

Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Grantaire decided to sit at an outside table and people watch.

"Ten," Bahorel said, nodding to a girl.

"Eight," Courfeyrac said, scandalized.

"No, definitely a ten," Bahorel said.

"She's not my type, I prefer blondes," Grantaire said.

Courfeyrac smirked, "any certain blondes?" He asked, nudging Grantaire.

Grantaire snorted.

"Well, here's a blonde babe coming right now," Bahorel said. A girl was walking over to them. She looked to be a bit younger than them, but only by a year or so. She had long hair that was a bright, harsh blonde, not muted and soft like Cosette's. And her blue eyes were empty, while Cosette's shone with either love or passion. She was as rich as Cosette, but she showed it with her designer clothes.

"Hi," the girl giggled. "I'm Claire."

Courfeyrac stood up, "And I am Courfeyrac, at your service, Madame," the girl giggled again.

Bahorel stood up too, "I am Bahorel, the handsome one. Courfeyrac is the witty one, and Grantaire, right there, is the drunk one."

Grantaire nodded in acknowledgment, before going back to his bottle.

"Would you like to accompany us?" Courfeyrac asked. They had to be at the meeting in five minutes, and he didn't want to leave Claire's side.

"Sure," Claire said, grinning. She winked at Bahorel and Grantaire. The three boys led her inside the Musain café and to the back room.

Everyone in the room looked up as Claire walked in.

"Hi! I'm Claire," She said, flipping her hair. No one said anything, until Enjolras cleared his throat.

"The meeting?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Claire sat down at a table with Courfeyrac and Bahorel.

"Wow, everyone here is so hot!" Claire exclaimed which made Bahorel choke on his drink.

"Yeah, but I'm the hottest," Courfeyrac said.

"It's like jackpot! I'm coming here all the time!" Claire laughed and flipped her hair again.

Musichetta walked in with Joly and Bossuet. She was slightly surprised to see the girl, but just ignored her as she walked to a table with her boys.

"Ooh, we can take more than one?" Claire asked, rather loudly.

"No, Joly and Bossuet are just best friends who share everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything," Courfeyrac said.

Claire sighed loudly, and twirled her hair around her finger, watching the other students. Her eyes kept going back over to Enjolras, who was setting up the meeting.

Éponine came running in and slowed down when she saw Claire. Her eyes narrowed.

"Ew, who invited the street rat?" Claire asked, in a high-pitched nasally voice.

"She's our friend," Enjolras said coldly.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you…" Claire said, turning away from Éponine. Éponine sat down next to Grantaire, and began talking quietly.

Soon Marius and Cosette entered.

"Who's this?" Cosette asked. Marius tore his eyes away from Cosette and frowned at Claire.

"Claire," Courfeyrac said. "Les Amis, meet Claire. Claire, meet Les Amis. She's the newest addition."

Marius didn't like the way Claire was looking at him. He dragged Cosette over to where Musichetta was sitting, and sat down next to Bossuet.

Enjolras stood up and started talking. He noticed how Claire hung onto his every word. He smiled at his new recruit. Enjolras finished his speech and sat down next to Combeferre.

"She was listening the whole time," Enjolras said.

"No she wasn't, she was watching you the entire time," Combeferre said, writing down some stuff.

Enjolras sighed, "Of course she was. Doesn't anyone care about the actual revolution?" Combeferre patted him on the back.

Claire snorted, "Wait, you're from a poor family?" she asked Bahorel, who frowned.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, daring her to answer.

Claire rolled her eyes and walked away. She sat next to Jehan and Feuilly.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" She flirted. Jehan mumbled something about poetry and Feuilly mentioned leaving early for work.

"Who needs work?" Claire asked.

"I do," Feuilly said.

"Why?" Claire asked, incredulously.

"Money," Feuilly said, growing red.

"You're not rich?!" Claire exclaimed.

"No…" Feuilly muttered.

Claire turned away to Feuilly and to Jehan.

"Do you always dress like that?" Claire asked, nodding towards Jehan's hand-knit sweater (grey and blue stripes).

"Yeah, why?" Jehan asked. Claire didn't answer. She took Jehan's notebook and started reading them.

"You wrote these?" Jehan nodded. "They're personal, right?" Jehan nodded. "So why do they sometimes have a guy audience?" Claire asked, making Jehan go red. "Wow," she said. She then muttered a nasty word under her breath.

Claire got bored and left them. She saw Joly walking to Enjolras, and ran over to him.

"Hi, I'm Claire," she said sweetly.

"I know," Joly said, wearily.

"You are so cute!" Claire squealed.

Joly looked uneasy. He hesitantly took a step back.

"Want to be mine?" Claire asked, grabbing his hand.

"I have a girlfriend," Joly said, trying to yank his hand free. Claire squeezed his hand so tightly; it felt like it was going to fall off.

"Well, if you're sure. Just know, I'm available," Claire winked and went in to kiss Joly. Joly turned away quickly, but she got his cheek.

Claire felt someone grab her hair and yank her backwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" Musichetta hissed at her.

"Oh please, like you care. You have two of them, share!" Claire said, rolling her eyes.

Musichetta narrowed her eyes. "If you touch Joly ever again, and that includes Bossuet, I swear I'll—"

"What did you call Jehan?!" A voice shrieked from the other side of the café. Éponine was madder than ever, and she was standing over a crying Jehan. She walked over to Musichetta and Claire, and slapped her (Claire).

"Wow, your friends are really out-of-hand," Claire said. Courfeyrac grimaced.

Claire strutted away.

"I can't believe her," Éponine said, bitterly. "Courfeyrac, why did you invite her!?"

"She's hot," Courfeyrac said.

Claire walked over to Marius and Cosette.

"Hey freckles," she said, grinning.

Marius sighed, "What do you want, Claire?"

"Just to talk," Claire sat down on the other side of Marius. "You guys are so defensive, it's weird."

"It's not weird, it's friendship," Cosette said. She managed a smile. "So, did anything exciting happen to you other than meeting the deranged Les Amis?"

"Well, I was saved by this really nice cop," Claire said. She sighed dramatically. "I was walking on the street when this homeless guy ran over to me and was asking for money. That piece of dirt kept coming nearer, and he was nearly harassing me!" Claire sighed again. Marius and Cosette exchanged looks. Claire seemed like a typical snobby girl. Claire continued, "So he came over and saved me. We had a nice talk about keeping the streets safe."

"Did you give the homeless man any money?" Cosette asked.

Claire was outraged, "No! That would have been insulting!"

"So, what exactly did you two talk about regarding the safe streets?" Marius asked.

"Well, he was telling me about his hunt for this old guy, who is like an escaped convict. An escaped convict! Here!" Claire calmed down. "So, I told him I'll tell him if I see anything suspicious."

"Did this police man," Cosette said slowly, "have unique sideburns?"

"Yes, have you met him?" Claire asked. "He's the best ever! He helps our streets against the filthy poor and is truly remarkable. I remember him telling me about this prostitute who attacked a civilian! And I hope he catches that convict."

Marius noticed Cosette grasping his hand tighter and tighter. Marius could tell Cosette was using all of her willpower not to say anything.

"Claire, I think you should leave," Marius said.

Claire huffed. "What did I ever do wrong?"

She walked away, and then over to Enjolras's table, where he sat alone.

"Whatcha working on?" Claire asked, giggling.

"My speech," Enjolras said.

Claire leaned over to read it. "Who's Patria?" she asked, confused.

"His mistress," Grantaire said, joining them.

"She's not my mistress," Enjolras said. "She's symbolism for France."

"What's so great about France?" Claire asked.

"France has the potential to be the most powerful nation in Europe," Enjolras said, quietly.

"Yeah, thanks to our King!" Claire sighed.

"We'd be better off in anarchy," Enjolras said. He sighed, "The Les Amis is all about fighting for people's rights and fighting against the King."

"That's stupid!" Claire snorted. "Why would you want to change France? Why do you care so much anyway? It's not like it's going to affect you or anything."

Grantaire was smirking, amused. He could see a vein throbbing on Enjolras's neck. Grantaire poked it, and Enjolras shooed him away like he was a fly.

"You're lucky you're hot, cause you're stupid," Claire said, in her annoying ditzy voice. Enjolras snapped his pencil and stood up.

"Get. Out." He said, glaring at Claire.

"OMG, what did I even do?!" Claire whined.

"Claire, you should leave," Courfeyrac said.

"Not you too!" Claire put her hands on her hips.

"You can either leave right now, or in five seconds with an angry mob on your tail," Éponine said.

"You guys are like, so rude—" Claire said.

"One," Bahorel muttered darkly.

"—I mean, seriously, who does this, anyway—"

"Two," Feuilly said, standing up.

"—I am rich and pretty, you should be nice to me—"

"Three," Jehan said.

"—I don't even know what I did! Like, seriously—"

"Four," Musichetta snarled.

"—You guys are just jealous of me!"

"Five," Cosette said. "Get her!"

Everyone screamed and ran after Claire. Some stopped when she left the room, but others continued. Some of the students chased her for a couple of blocks, before heading back to the Musain.

Finally, everyone was back at the Musain.

"No more new strangers," said Enjolras. "Please."

"Deal" Marius said, putting an arm around Cosette.

"Who invited her anyway?" Bossuet asked.

"Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Grantaire," Combeferre said.

"Get them!" someone cried, and Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Grantaire ran for their


	22. Alter egos

**A/N: This is more of a parallel universe. The characters are their alter egos, so they are meant to be completely different. It's still set in France in the 1800s. Oh and the last part with the ~~~ before it is set back in regular universe.**

Jehan was storming over to the Musain for a meeting. He was in a bad mood, which was not new. He got into so many fights that the Les Amis was very weary of him. Jehan got what he wanted, so they tried not to say anything.

Bahorel was a softy. He preferred music, dancing, and poetry over women, alcohol, and fights. He never drank, and he would always skip around, whistling. Bahorel was cheerful and happy, the joy of the group.

Feuilly was the richest person you may ever meet, aside from the King. He had luxurious outfits, complete with a cape. He didn't care for the outside world, and was more interested in their own rights.

Bossuet was the luckiest man you will ever meet. His hair was gorgeous, flowing golden locks that outshone everything. He found money in the streets, was never late, and had the best supply of mistresses. He did have two enemies, though, Joly and Musichetta (Musichetta hated everyone. They saw her once, and then she left and never came back except to humiliate Bossuet and Joly).

Joly was one of Bossuet's worst enemies. The two constantly quarreled and argue. Joly didn't care about personal hygiene. He would eat any food he found (even if it was on the ground) and barely washed himself.

Marius was the coldest boy ever. He despised everything and everyone. He snorted at the idea of love, and would always keep his mind on the revolution. He was the smartest one there, always leading the debates.

Cosette had heard about the revolution, and she was anxious to join. She was a fierce girl, with a strong fire. She hated the rich and spoke with a passion. She was very poor but didn't care in the slightest.

Éponine was rich and snooty. She joined the revolution to meet the cute boys, and would spend all meeting flirting with them.

Courfeyrac was a shy, silent boy. He never talked, and just sat in the back corner. Because of this, no one really knows anything about him.

Combeferre is the stupidest one there. He's illiterate, and doesn't know what's happening nearly all of the time.

Grantaire is the passionate guy who hates alcohol. He's a part of many different revolutions, one being Les Amis, another being creating the prohibition on alcohol He is the most passionate one of the group, and really leads the group. His speeches are the best, and he can rouse any crowd.

Enjolras is a wimp. He cries every day, and doesn't believe in anything. He is also bald, and had a slight gas problem.

They were all gathered in the Musain (except for Musichetta) for their meeting.

"People, let us unite!" Grantaire cried. "Patria needs us, Patria calls us! Are you going to stand around and whine and moan while little children are starving in the streets?! Nay! We must deliver their rights to them!"

"Let us deliver them on a silver platter!" Marius called out.

"I'm hungry, where's the food?" Combeferre asked, blankly.

"There is no food," Grantaire said, tiredly.

"NO FOOD!" Enjolras started crying.

"This meeting is awful," Éponine said, before going over to make out with Jehan.

"SILENCE! We need a sign! To rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in line!" Grantaire started singing.

"Why can't I sing?" Enjolras pouted.

"Because you don't have the red vest. I have the red vest. And the red vest automatically makes me the leader. So, the leader with the red vest has to sing, and no one else," Grantaire said.

Enjolras started crying again.

"Man up, Enjolras!" Cosette snarled.

"Should we even continue the meeting?" Bossuet asked.

"Of course!" Grantaire and Marius cried.

"What do you think, Courfeyrac?" Bahorel asked, quietly.

Courfeyrac looked terrified as everyone watched him. He started shaking.

"Just give him money, and he'll talk," Feuilly said, absentmindedly.

Joly, meanwhile, was rolling around on the floor, getting dirty.

"Don't you love dirt!?" he cried.

"Wow, Joly, you're so gross," Bossuet said.

Joly sprung up. "Say that to my face," he dared.

Bossuet stepped closer, "You are the grossest thing to ever walk this Earth."

Joly punched Bossuet, and a fight broke out. "Stop it!" Grantaire said. "Fighting's really bad!"

"Good thing Jehan's not here," Marius smirked. Éponine and Jehan had vanished.

The boys broke apart when Enjolras had a 30 second fart.

"Ew that was so gross," Bahorel whined. Enjolras burst out crying.

"I can't help it!" he cried.

"Yeah, you can," Marius said, harshly.

"No I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't! I can't do anything!" Enjolras was laying in the fetal position on the poor.

Everyone started shouting and yelling and screaming. It was chaos.

"THIS IS WHAT ALCOHOL DOES! IT TEARS PEOPLE APART!" Grantaire screamed.

"I HATE YOU!" Joly screamed to Bossuet.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO STUPID?" Cosette yelled.

The screaming progressed and there was a lot of crying involved. Éponine and Jehan arrived, their clothes disheveled and them out of breathe.

Enjolras woke up from his nightmare, panting. He ran to the meeting at the Musain, caressing his red vest carefully.

"I had the worst dream ever," Joly said, shuddering. "I was covered in dirt, and believe me, that dirt was everywhere!"

"My dream was amazing! I had hair!" Bossuet said wistfully.

"Weren't you two enemies?" Éponine asked, yawning. The two boys looked and each other and hugged tightly.

"Did we all have the same exact dream?" Combeferre said.

"Combeferre, you can read now, right?!" Feuilly said.

Combeferre rolled his eyes and pulled out his book. He began to read from it.

"Grantaire! What's the outcome of our revolution going to be?" Courfeyrac asked.

"We're all going to die," Grantaire said, drinking.

"You're back!" Enjolras never thought he was ever going to be glad to see that cynic.

"You two, create a poem!" Joly said, suddenly, looking at Jehan and Bahorel.

Jehan took a deep breath,

"Woke from a nightmare

Middle of the night

Creepy messages

My friends received the same

What does this mean?"

Bahorel shrugged.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

You are gorgeous

Can I sleep with you?"

"You guys are back," Marius said, breathing out a sigh of relief. He had been hugging Cosette for a while, scared by the dream.

"I think we all are back," Cosette said.

"It's true, I have work tomorrow," said Feuilly.

"And I'm not a shy little boy. I'm COURFEYRAC!" Courfeyrac cried.

"That was the worst dream ever," Enjolras said.

"I looked good in your red vest, though," Grantaire smirked.

"No you didn't!" Enjolras cried.

"Hey, you may have gotten your red vest back, but you're hair still's gone," Grantaire said.

Enjolras grabbed his head, and then relaxed when he felt his hair. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah, it was," Grantaire chuckled.

Enjolras sighed. "Can we start the meeting?"

"I'm scared. What if that actually happens?" Jehan said.

"It won't," Combeferre said.

"Hey, Éponine, is Jehan a good kisser?" Courfeyrac smirked.

"Marvelous," Éponine said, rolling her eyes.

"I still can't believe dream-me hates alcohol," Grantaire said.

"Maybe you should learn from him," Enjolras retorted.

"I'll stop drinking for a day if I get to wear your red vest for a day," Grantaire said, grinning wickedly.

Enjolras sighed, "Never mind then."


	23. Les Miserables Movie

**A/N: Story dedicated to EponineTheJondretteGirl! This is modern AU, and set in America. The characters are all from the books and they're in for a surprise when they go to the movies. Just imagine every character there, because there will be comments here and there from random people. Oh, and this is my first time writing certain people (like Fantine) so it may not be perfect.**

"We're going to the movies! What movie are we seeing?" Gavroche asked excitedly.

"Les Misérables," Courfeyrac replied.

"It's about our lives," Jean Valjean said. "Well, mine specifically."

Javert frowned, "Don't let me lose eyesight on you, 24601. Not even for movie night."

"Javert, isn't it time to rethink hunting Valjean?" the Bishop asked.

"No!" Javert cried.

"I've got the tickets," Fantine said. "You all be good now. I'm still not sure Gavroche is old enough to watch this, though."

"If I've been in it, I can watch it," Gavroche said.

"Just close your eyes during some of my scenes," Fantine said. She frowned, "are they going to show everything?"

"Well, not everything, I don't think they have time," Combeferre said. "But most things."

Everyone gathered in the movie theater. They started freaking out as the movie started.

"Well, it kind of cut out a bit," the Bishop said, watching the convicts tug in the ship.

"Is the whole thing going to be singing?" a convict asked.

"I wonder how many awkward singing scenes they can get in," a peasant mused.

They watched how Jean Valjean looked for shelter, and met the Bishop.

"Wow, it's going pretty close to the actual story," Jean Valjean said. "There's just so much singing."

They watched Jean Valjean decide to be good, and then the musical change to At the End of the Day.

"Hey, what about the stuff with Gervais and the 40 sous coin?" asked Valjean.

Javert sighed, "One less crime to blame you for."

Fantine frowned as they showed her at the workplace. "They didn't show my history! Where did Félix Tholomyès go? And where are my friends? Have I been abandoned already?"

The mayor ran on screen.

"Wait, that's supposed to be me? That's the same actor right?" Valjean asked. "But, he looks completely different! I didn't change that much! I barely recognize him. How can Javert know him now?"

The movie progressed as the Lovely Ladies scene started.

"Cover Gavroche's eyes," Fantine said to Courfeyrac, who was enjoying himself.

"Spoil-sport," Gavroche mumbled.

Fantine listened to I Dreamed a Dream. "Well, that was very nice. Anne Hathaway is beautiful. Her acting and singing skills really distract you from the fact that she's a brunette, not a blonde. She even cut her hair. Couldn't she have gotten her two front teeth out like me? And I was with Tholomyès for a couple of years, not just a few months."

They watch Javert arrest Fantine, and Valjean coming to her arrest.

"Didn't we do this in the police station?" Javert asked, frowning.

"Does it really matter? The point gets across," Valjean says.

Fantine is at the hospital, while Valjean is debating whether or not to save the stranger's life.

"Didn't you promise me you'll fetch Cosette?" Fantine asked.

"Yeah, but I still say I'll look after her," Valjean says.

"Didn't I come in before Fantine's dead?" Javert asked.

"Yeah, and doesn't Fantine find out my true identity before she dies?" Valjean asked. "And they barely showed the trial! I was there for an hour, deciding what to do!"

"Oh well, at least you kissed my hand," Fantine said. "Little details don't matter."

"Wow, this confrontation is so much better than the actual one," Valjean said.

"Yeah, it is," Javert asked. Valjean and Javert frowned, as this was the first time they had ever agreed on something.

"Wait, I jump in a river then? I went back to prison, got my number changed, was on a ship, helped rescue a man, and then jumped into a river. Plus I was super old then, with white hair," Valjean remarked.

"Aw, look at the little Cosette," Madame Thénardier said. "She was such a good slave—I mean worker."

Valjean watched him find Cosette, and pay off the debt right away. "Wow, I do not waste time in this movie."

"You're so sassy to me," Thénardier said.

"Jean Sassjean," a lovely lady muttered, and everyone snickered.

"Jean Valsass."

"Jean the Sassafras."

"Okay, we get it! I'm incredibly sassy and handsome in the movie!" Valjean cried out.

"No, Hugh Jackman is handsome. He's just playing you," Éponine said.

"At least I gave Cosette the doll," Valjean said.

"The chase is pitiful," said Javert. "It does not show my awesome detective skills."

"And I jump right to the convent, instead of that home," said Valjean. "It does not show my kinder side to Cosette, by letting her play and also making her wear mourning clothes for Fantine."

"I think we get your kinder side," Fantine said. "Don't worry," she patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, it jumped quite a bit," Enjolras said, staring at himself. "Aaron Tveit is amazing. Although, is that his real hair?"

"No," Courfeyrac said, looking at his phone. "It says it's a wig."

"Well, I prefer the wig blonder and more curly, but at least it's blonde," Enjolras said.

"Hey, Ramin Karimloo was fantastic as you, and he didn't have blonde hair!" Courfeyrac said.

"Ramin Karimloo is perfect," Grantaire said. "He and Hadley Fraser really killed it as the Enjolras-Grantaire duo."

"You guys are strange," Enjolras said.

"How many freckles does Eddie Redmayne have?!" Marius cried out, amazed.

"I like how it shows Monsieur Marius and me as friends," Éponine said. "Who's playing me again?"

"Samantha Barks. She's awesome!" Jehan said.

"She really is, and her waist is so tiny!" Cosette said.

"Yeah, although her clothes are nicer than mine," Éponine said. "I'm wearing basically rags, and she has a full out outfit."

"Why doesn't it show anything about my grandfather?" Marius asked, annoyed.

"It shows an old dude yelling at you for one second, I think that might be him," Courfeyrac said.

"I'm awesome!" Gavroche exclaimed.

"So, wait, why is the whole fiasco thing with the Thénardiers out on the street? And why do I look at Cosette one time, and fall in love with her? I was stalking her for months!" Marius said.

"Where am I?" Azelma asked.

"I think they cut you out," Marius said, weakly.

"WHAT? HOW DARE THEY!" Azelma screamed

"Azelma, be quiet or they'll kick you out of the theatre," Éponine said.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not in the stinking movie," Azelma crossed her arms.

"So, we don't go the prison?" Éponine asked, confused.

"Apparently not!" Thénardier was happy.

"Do I live?" Madame Thénardier asked.

"Can we point out the fact that me and Marius are friends? We are not friends! I would never be friends with a Bonapartist democrat!" Enjolras said, scornfully.

"I have hair!" Bossuet cried out, happily.

"Wow, we are really downgraded. It's not like we are symbols for the June Rebellion or something," Combeferre said.

"Where am I?" Bahorel asked.

"Wow, I'm funny," Grantaire smiled, "at least for the five minutes you see me," he frowned, "I thought I was more important."

"Nice job," Joly said scornfully to the movie. "They didn't even include Musichetta!"

"We mentioned her twice in our lives (in the book). That's not enough for the movie," Bossuet said.

"Wow, Lamarque's dead already," Enjolras said. "They certainly don't waste time."

"Aw, they missed my favorite line!" Courfeyrac said. "Why couldn't we have watched the Broadway version instead? 'Grantaire, put that bottle down!' is my favorite line ever!"

"Who says it?" Feuilly asked.

"Enjolras," Combeferre said. "It's hilarious, especially when the Enjolras being portrayed screams it at him instead of singing it."

"That's amazing," Enjolras said, sarcastically.

"You know, I like how I'm portrayed," Grantaire said. "Of course, I feel as if he's a little too optimistic. But, five minutes of screen time doesn't give you much to work with."

"Now we're back to Marius's screwed up love life," Bahorel muttered under his breath.

They watched the exchange between Marius and Cosette. "Ew Marius, you're such a creeper!" an extra cried out.

"He's romantic," Cosette defended.

"Look, I'm scaring off Patron-Minette," Éponine said. "Although it's a much shorter argument, and I scream now, apparently. Oh well. And it doesn't show me flirting with Montparnasse."

"It barely shows the gang," Montparnasse muttered.

Marius watched awkwardly as Samantha Barks sang On My Own. He had no idea that was how Éponine felt.

"Ooooo look," Cosette said as One Day More started.

"That's a very interesting way of showing what was happening," Valjean said.

"It doesn't show me passing notes, but at least I helped," Éponine muttered.

"The revolution! Our time is here!" Enjolras cried.

"Why are Marius and Éponine there already?" Jehan asked. "I thought they came later."

"They did, and Samantha Barks doesn't really look like a boy, she's too gorgeous. You were more convincing," Grantaire said, earning a slap from Éponine.

"Why are we making Javert spy on the national guard? Gavroche found him out right away before," Enjolras said.

Javert came back, and, to no one's surprise, was caught as a spy by Gavroche.

"The first attack!" Jehan nervously held Courfeyrac's hand.

They watched themselves fight, and they watched Éponine grab the rifle and shove it to her. Marius threatened to blow up the barricade, and then ran over to Éponine.

"Didn't it take you two hours to find me?" Éponine said.

"Yeah," Marius said.

"I die really quick here," Éponine said, as A Little Fall of Rain was going on.

"Wow, this is really romantic," Marius says.

"Tell me about it," Éponine said. "Don't I remind you we're all going to die?"

"Cheerful as Grantaire," Enjolras muttered.

"In the Broadway version, you get shot getting back from delivering the letter," Courfeyrac said.

"Well, at least this movie is true to the book," Éponine retorted.

"Am I still alive?" Jehan asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Feuilly said.

"Aw, I liked my death. It was important, with the hostages and then Enjolras deciding that Javert should die," Jehan said, while Bossuet patted him on the back.

Valjean arrives on the scene, saves their lives from sharpshooters, and asks for Javert's life.

"Doesn't Gavroche die first?" Combeferre asked, confused.

Everyone shrugs as they watch Valjean let Javert go.

"You did what?!" Enjolras exclaimed, appalled. "You let our spy go?! Dude, he was responsible for our deaths!"

"I'm sorry I have angered you, but letting him go was the right thing," Valjean said. The Bishop smiled.

"I'm way too optimistic in this," Grantaire said as Drink with Me was going on.

"In the Broadway adaption," Courfeyrac said, which made everyone groan, "you do say a couple of pessimistic lines. You were much more like yourself there, then in this adaption."

"Now this is Gavroche's death," Joly said.

"Aw, that was so sad!" Jehan started crying and hugged Gavroche.

"Now this is the final battle," Enjolras sat on the edge of his seat.

The fighting was quick and cruel. Bahorel's face paled as he was thrust by a bayonet. Bossuet sighed as he got shot as well. Feuilly and Jehan were both shot.

Enjolras, Joly, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac were inside the Musain. The soldiers fired through the ceiling, and they all fell dead besides Enjolras.

"Wasn't I stabbed with three bayonets? All to the chest?" Combeferre asked, frowning.

"Yeah, well, the point is that you died," Javert said harshly.

"There I am, going to be executed. I look good," Enjolras remarked. "I look like a leader!"

"Hey, look, it's me!" Grantaire cried. "I do look pretty drunk. But it just randomly shows me going over to Apollo. It doesn't explain where I was and why I didn't get shot. Hey! It didn't have my line! We never held hands and smiled! And why did you fall out of the window?"

"I have no idea. But I feel like it's symbolism, especially with the red flag," Enjolras said.

"Broadway version has all of us falling at the barricades, and you have the red flag," Courfeyrac said.

"Well, at least I die a revolutionary death," Enjolras said.

"So, Valjean just saves Marius. Selfish," Bahorel muttered.

"Ew, the sewers look gross," Combeferre said.

"Didn't I take a piece of your coat, not your ring?" Thénardier asked, confused.

"Hey, look, it's Javert! Because murdering a bunch of schoolboys wasn't enough, he has to go kill Valjean and Marius!" Courfeyrac said, sarcastically.

"Don't mock me," Javert snarled. He watched himself commit suicide. "I didn't know I could sing."

"You can't."

"He can."

"I feel as if it's different opinions," a peasant said. "Some people liked his singing, others did not."

"At least I have awesome sideburns," Javert said.

"Wow, I'm healed already," Marius said. "It like took four months for me to get well."

Valjean starts telling Marius about the truth.

"You knew all along!" Cosette shrieked at Marius.

"Don't yell at him, I told him to lie," Valjean said.

Marius frowned as Eddie Redmayne didn't seem to care that his soon-to-be father-in-law was an escaped convict. Marius certainly cared.

"So I just vanish?" Valjean said. "I visited all the time. And I left after their wedding. That's just cruel, to leave before their wedding."

The wedding took place, and Marius and Cosette smiled at each other. The Thénardiers appeared and tried to con Marius.

"They were at my wedding?!" Marius cried.

"I'm still alive!" Madame Thénardier cried, smiling.

"Well, it looks like movie Marius is as smart as I am," Marius said smugly. Everyone began to laugh quietly. "What?" Marius asked, self-conscious.

"So, wait, we find my father on our wedding day?" Cosette asked.

"Apparently so," Marius said.

"Wait, why am I at a convent? I died in my apartment, in my room!" Valjean said.

"It's so sad," Cosette said, crying into Marius's shoulder.

"You were there the first time," Éponine said.

"It's always sad," Cosette said.

"No one cried at my death," Javert said, sadly.

"Wait a minute, is that Fantine!?" Valjean said, sitting up.

"Looks like I'm speaking to you," Fantine mumbled.

"Hey, they changed the lyrics!" Courfeyrac yelled. "They're chopping up every good song!"

"Éponine's supposed to be singing with them," Combeferre said quietly.

"Really, wow. Why?" Éponine asked.

"It's the reoccurring theme for love. You died for your love for Marius," Combeferre said.

Éponine smiled and then frowned. "So why am I not there?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Hey, I'm here!" the Bishop cried.

"I've been replaced," Éponine muttered.

"Technically you were always there, symbolically," Valjean said to the Bishop.

"Is that us?!" Enjolras said, surprised.

"It's the barricade!" Éponine cried. "We're all there!"

"That barricade is huge! And wow, everyone's on it!" Grantaire said.

"It's beautiful," Combeferre said, tears in his eyes.

Enjolras jumped up, "THE REVOLUTION NEVER ENDS! WE ARE STILL HERE AND WILL NEVER LEAVE!"

"Enjolras, sit down!" Courfeyrac hissed.

"Come on, Apollo, before you get kicked out," Grantaire said.

Enjolras sat down, but still had fiery passion in his eyes.

Everyone was either crying, close to tears, or snickering.

"That was beautiful," the Bishop said. "It really told the story."

"I prefer the Broadway version," Courfeyrac said.

"Aaron Tveit was amazing," Enjolras said.

"Samantha Barks was…me. She really was," Éponine said.

"Eddie Redmayne has the fluffiest hair ever!" Marius cried.

"David Tennant could give him a run for his money," Musichetta said.

"Amanda Seyfried has a really pretty voice," said Cosette.

"You should see her in Mamma Mia," Courfeyrac said, and then frowned when everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Hugh Jackman was outstanding. I could really feel his pain," Valjean said.

"That's cause it was your pain," Fantine reminded him.

"Did you know Hadley Fraser was in this? He was the army officer," Combeferre said.

"Who?" Madame Thénardier asked, as she was looking up Helena Bonham Carter on her phone.

"HE PLAYED GRANTAIRE IN THE 25TH ANNIVERSARY, OMG, WHO WAS HE?" Courfeyrac screamed.

"Army Officer," Combeferre read. Everyone snickered.

"Sacha Baron Cooper?" Thénardier clarified, and Madame Thénardier nodded.

"WE HAVE TO WATCH THIS AGAIN!" Courfeyrac screamed.

"There were tons of cameos done by Broadway performers, and some had small parts," Feuilly said, looking up the cast list.

"THAT'S AMAZING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Courfeyrac screamed.

"Courfeyrac, calm down!" Enjolras yelled.

"Should I not mention Lea Salonga?" Éponine asked, and Courfeyrac started fangirling.

"Thanks, Éponine," Bossuet said, sighing.

"Hey, Michael Ball played Valjean and me," Marius said. "I wonder which one he enjoyed better."

"Ramin Karimloo played you two, as well as Enjolras," Courfeyrac retorted.

"That dude's awesome," Grantaire said. "Can we go home now?"

"No! I have the 25th anniversary on DVD!" Courfeyrac said. "We need to watch it right away!"

Everyone groaned.

"Maybe another time," Valjean said, putting a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder.

"Okay, but soon?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Alright, soon," Enjolras agreed. Valjean nodded as well.


	24. Going abroad

A/N: Modern AU, set back in France.

"We need to further our revolution," Enjolras said, to everyone's surprise.

"How?" Grantaire snorted, "That's not even possible."

"We're going to go abroad," Enjolras said.

"To Poland?!" Feuilly exclaimed.

"No!" Enjolras screamed at him. "We are never going to go to Poland!"

Feuilly bit his lip, and looked down.

"Where are we going?" Jehan asked.

"America!" Enjolras cried, and looked off into the distance.

There was a pause. "Why?" Combeferre said. "Don't we want to go somewhere with a harsh dictator who beats its civilians?"

"This isn't the middle ages, Combeferre!" Joly exclaimed.

"Besides, I want to you look at the land of the free, to see what exactly we want," Enjolras said.

"Oh fun," Bahorel said, sarcastically.

"We are scheduled to leave in one week," Enjolras said.

"Ooooo, I've always wanted to try some American Pie!" Jehan said.

"That's a song, not an actual pie," Courfeyrac smiled.

"Everyone, we still need to prepare," Enjolras said. "We want some American allies on our side."

"Can't we have Polish allies?" Feuilly whispered, sadly.

A week passed, and Les Amis gathered in the airport. They said goodbyes to Musichetta, Cosette, Éponine, and Gavroche, and then walked through security.

Enjolras read a pamphlet as they waited for their plane.

"I have to pee," Feuilly said, suddenly. He grabbed his bag and left quickly.

"That was weird," Combeferre said. He got up to go check on him, and didn't return. Soon, Bahorel was hungry, and then went to look for some food. Marius got up to go buy something for Cosette, and Jehan and Courfeyrac went for a walk. Joly went to wash his hands again, and Bossuet went to get a Band-Aid.

"Where are they?!" Enjolras said, as Grantaire and he began boarding the plane.

"They'll get here, eventually," Grantaire said, chuckling at something on his phone.

The eight hour flight passed with little drama. Enjolras saw none of his friends on the plane. Grantaire slept for the whole flight, and Enjolras watched some documentaries.

They stepped off in a New York airport.

"Do you smell that?" Enjolras said. "That is the smell of freedom!"

"Actually it's the smell of pollution, car exhaust, rotten food, sweat, blood, homeless people, poop, and tears," Grantaire said.

Enjolras ignored him, and they both walked over to an outside café.

"Where are they?!" Enjolras cried. "Where they even on the plane?"

"They were on a plane," Grantaire mused.

Enjolras muttered to himself some more.

The day wore on, and the two boys decided to walk around and scout out the area.

"Who are you texting?" Enjolras asked.

"Éponine," Grantaire said.

"What's up?" Enjolras asked.

"Nothing, she's just scolding me for not keeping Marius on a leash," Grantaire chuckled.

"Pardon?" Enjolras asked.

"Marius showed up at Cosette's house after they dropped him off at the airport," Grantaire said.

"WHAT?! HE'S STILL IN FRANCE!" Enjolras screamed.

"Yeah," Grantaire was laughing now.

"That boy," Enjolras muttered. "If only we can turn him into a puppy and then tie him up…"

"He's already half a puppy," Grantaire smirked.

"He's so unreliable," Enjolras ranted.

"Hey, he's apart from his girlfriend," Grantaire said. "Give that stupid little romantic a chance."

"So, are we meeting up with the rest of Les Amis?" Enjolras asked.

"No…they're not here as well…" Grantaire said, slowly.

Enjolras froze. "Is anyone else in America?" Grantaire didn't answer. Enjolras got madder, "Is anyone in North America?!"

"Bahorel wanted to visit Canada, so yeah," Grantaire said.

"Let me guess, Feuilly went to Poland," Enjolras said after a pause.

"Oh yeah," Grantaire nodded.

Grantaire's phone started beeping. He pulled it out and grinned.

"Do I want to see it?" Enjolras asked, wearily.

Grantaire showed him the picture. It was Courfeyrac and Jehan at a café in Madrid.

"Why am I not surprised?" Enjolras muttered. They entered a park and kept walking. They sat down on a bench. Enjolras checked his phone and saw an unread message from Combeferre. He read it and sighed. "Combeferre's having fun in Italy."

"Joly and Bossuet should be in Great Britain," Grantaire mumbled, looking through his inbox. "Of course, Bossuet is now in Germany for some reason."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM!" Enjolras exploded. "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS GO ON A NICE BREAK TO AMERICA! WE WERE ONLY GOING TO GO PROTESTING ONCE! BUT NO, THEY DECIDED TO GO ON THEIR SEPARATE VACATIONS! THEY REALLY TRY MY PATIENCE, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Yes, and relax, Apollo," Grantaire said. "They're having fun at least."

"Did you know about this?" Enjolras asked.

"Well, sort of. They were telling me about it, but I'd rather spend my time with you," Grantaire said.

"Thanks," Enjolras said. "At least you came with me."

"We have the whole two weeks to ourselves," Grantaire said, lazily.

"I hope everyone enjoys the relaxation," Enjolras said. "Because I'm going to work them to death when we get back."

"I hope Bossuet makes it out of Germany," Grantaire said. "Probably not. We're going to have to go after him."

"Later," Enjolras said, dismissively. "I would like to enjoy my time here."

Grantaire nodded, and they sat in silence. The day was rather pretty, and many people were walking in the park. There were many pretty girls staring at Enjolras. Some were brave enough to go over and start flirting with him. Of course, once Enjolras opened his mouth and talked about republics, they left.

"So, anyone catch your eye?" Grantaire grinned, nudging him.

"No," Enjolras said. "They aren't interested in the cause."

"Cause it's stupid," Grantaire snorted.

"Can people wear decent clothes for once?!" Enjolras said, narrowing his eyes.

"I've seen bathing suits that cover more than their clothing," Grantaire said. "And the men here really need to pull up their pants. Or at least get nice boxers. My boxers are nicer than theirs."

"I don't need to know that," Enjolras said. "I promise I won't yell if you tell me what exactly happened at the airport."

Grantaire sighed and got started.

It had all started with Feuilly. He went to pee, when he went by a ticket stand for Poland. He hastily traded his ticket in, while looking around nervously. He went to wait at the gate, when he heard a noise behind him.

"Combeferre! It's not what it looks like!" Feuilly said, sweating.

Combeferre chuckled. "Relax, it's fine. I know you want to go to Poland."

"Do you want to come?" Feuilly asked.

"No, but I would love to go to Italy," Combeferre grinned.

"Then go," Feuilly said.

"It's not that easy," Combeferre said.

"It actually is. Just trade your ticket for one to Italy," Feuilly said.

"I guess," Combeferre was unsure. But then, to see the leaning tower of Pisa! Combeferre hastily got a ticket. He saw Bahorel walking around, eating a drumstick.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bahorel asked.

"Italy!" Combeferre said a gleam in his eyes.

Bahorel frowned. "What?"

"Bahorel, my friend, is there a place you've always wanted to go?" Combeferre said, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"Well…I would like to go to Canada," Bahorel said, slowly.

"Then go!" Combeferre said. "Nothing is stopping you!"

"I guess so…but how?" Bahorel asked.

"Well, I'll exchange tickets for you, and then you get on the plane and go," Combeferre said, grinning.

"Okay," Bahorel grinned.

Suddenly, Marius ran through, screaming, "COSETTE, I'M COMING BACK TO YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

"Well then," Combeferre straightened his glasses.

"Send me to Canada!" Bahorel cried.

Jehan and Courfeyrac were walking and talking about where they wanted to go in the world.

"I love the Spanish culture," Jehan said.

"I need more babes to flirt with," Courfeyrac said. He grinned, "Why don't we take a little detour?"

"To Spain?! But Enjolras—" Jehan began, nervously.

"—will have enough to deal with. Besides, something tells me Feuilly's going to Poland, and may or may not be the text that Combeferre just sent me," Courfeyrac said.

"If you're sure…" Jehan mumbled, fidgeting.

"Positive!" Courfeyrac cried, going over to get tickets.

Joly and Bossuet rushed to the bathroom.

"I really want to check out some stuff in Great Britain. I mean, I want to go to America too, but…" Joly sighed.

Bossuet nodded. "So, where are we going?"

Joly checked his phone. Combeferre had sent a mass text (excluding Enjolras) telling them about the new plans.

"Spending two whole weeks with Enjolras in a foreign place is tempting," Joly said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Grantaire can keep him company!" Bossuet said.

"Great Britain it is!" Joly cried. He then frowned. "Where in Great Britain?"

"England sound good?" Bossuet said, and Joly nodded.

They got their tickets and waited for the plane. They were boarding it, when Bossuet realized he left his ticket at his seat in the gate.

"I'll be right back," he said to Joly, who was frowning worriedly. Bossuet went back to his seat and began searching for his ticket. He was on all fours, looking underneath the seat, when he heard a throat being cleared.

He looked up, banged his head, got up, hit his hand, and surveyed the two men in front of him. Both of them were in crispy suits, and had shades on.

"We've been waiting for you," one of them said in a thick German accent. He had a widow's peak forehead.

"Um, sorry?" Bossuet asked, confused.

"You have tried to leave. You know your duty," the other man said. This one had a scar on the edge of his lip.

"What's my duty?" Bossuet gulped.

"Return to Germany now," Widows-peak said.

"B-b-but, I'm not—" Bossuet began, but Scarface grabbed his arm and led him away.

Joly wanted to see what Bossuet was doing, but the plane started moving. He hoped Bossuet got on the plane, and then picked out a medical magazine.

Enjolras listened to the story and sighed. "Text them, we need to get Bossuet."

"Do we?" Grantaire sighed. Enjolras glared at him, and he whipped out his phone.

_We need to get Bossuet –R_

_Where is he? –Courf_

_Germany :( -Jolllly_

_Wow –Bahorel_

_Oh, and thanks for coming to America guys –E_

_Sorry –Jehan_

_Yeah, it's just…Poland 333333 –Feuilly_

_Canadian girls are hot –Bahorel_

_Dude, you should have come to Spain –Courf_

_American girls aren't bad ;) –R_

_Can we focus? –Combeferre_

_Bossuet? You there? –Jolllly_

_Guys, I'm scared. I don't even know German –Bossuet_

_Marius does –Courf_

_Someone get Marius onto this mass test –Combeferre_

_Hey guys, Courf texted, what up? –M_

_Bossuet's stuck in Germany –E_

_How? –É_

_Oh, hey 'Ponine! Guess what? :D –Bahorel_

_You guys decided to split up across the world. Yeah, I got that lol. Only Bossuet would get stuck in a foreign country with no idea of the language or how to get out. –É_

_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys :) –Cosette_

_Cosette, we're trying to work out a problem –E_

_COSETTE! I LOVE YOU! –M_

_I love you too, Marius :) –Cosette_

_WE DON'T HAVE TIME! BOSSUET IS STUCK IN GERMANY! –Combeferre_

_Ferret is right –R_

_Grantaire… -Combeferre_

_Here, just I'll just send it to Combeferre-M_

_Got it-Combeferre_

_Here's another translation_ _–M_

_Thanks –Combeferre_

_Bye! –M_

_See ya later! –Cosette_

_Good luck, you're going to need it –É_

_Shouldn't we have asked Marius first to explain how to pronounce the words? –Feuilly_

_*shrug* we'll find out somehow –Bahorel_

Enjolras sat in the German airport, and sighed as Les Amis gathered around him.

"This is not what I wanted," he said. "I hope you knew that. And if we had followed the original plan, this wouldn't have happened."

"Nah, I think Bossuet would have done this even if we had stuck with the original plan," Grantaire said.

"So, where is he?" Joly asked, nervously.

"Let's asked someone," Enjolras stood up straight. He walked with authority over to a man.

"Do you know English?" He asked, and the man nodded. "Yes, I do." Enjolras cleared his throat. "Our friend was in the French airport when he was taken here. He's bald, tall, and probably has caused some misfortune."

The man nodded. "Oh yes. He is a visiting foreign prince."

The Les Amis stifled their giggles. Bossuet? A prince?

"No, he has been mistaken," Enjolras said.

The man sighed and led him to the authorities.

The head guy frowned and said something in German.

The translator guy sighed. "Who are these stupid boys?"

Enjolras threw his head back. "His friends."

The translator translated it without the sass.

The head guy sighed and went on a long rant.

The translator groaned. "The man is a young foreign prince. We are certain of his identity. Besides, even if he wasn't, he has caused much trouble. He fell down the stairs, dragged a man with him, accidently hit women and children, and has been a nuisance."

Enjolras frowned and repeated the phrases Combeferre shared with him. They were 'he meant no harm' and 'let him go'

The head guy frowned and shook his head.

Bahorel growled and lunged himself at the man. A full-out fight broke out.

Joly ran through and found Bossuet.

"Run!" someone screamed, and Les Amis ran away, fast. They saw a van, and piled in. Bahorel hot-wired it and they fled across Germany and into France.

Eventually, they made it to the Musain café.

"You do realize we can never go back to Germany?!" Enjolras said his face red.

"Yes!" Bossuet said.

Musichetta ran outside and hugged Bossuet. She covered his face with kisses and then turned to them. "Really?! First you leave Marius, and then you lose Bossuet! Do us a favor, and don't go abroad ever again!"

"Don't worry, we won't," Enjolras said, weakly.


	25. Fanfiction

**A/N: Modern AU, the Les Amis have discovered fanfiction.**

"Well," this is awkward, Combeferre said, scanning through a particular piece.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Enjolras sighed. "I mean, we're fighting a revolution and we're partying and having fun?! This is completely off of what we're doing, I mean, it doesn't even make sense anymore!"

"No one wants to listen to countless tales about the barricades and preparing for revolution and then eventually dying. This is more fun," Grantaire said.

Enjolras sighed, "can I remind you all that I'm a revolutionary leader who's not attracted to anyone…except possibly Grantaire…but that's it, I swear!...and maybe Éponine's cute…but no one else!"

"EVERYONE LOVES ME!" Courfeyrac yelled, happily.

"Speaking of which, my life isn't terrible. Yeah, I am poor and my father's a con artist, but I don't get raped daily!" Éponine said.

"And most of us flirt and sleep with women," Bahorel said.

"Why am I paired with Courfeyrac all the time?" Jehan asked. "I mean…he's nice…but I don't think it could work out."

Enjolras sighed, "I am not a womanizer," he said to his computer screen.

"I feel as if I'm too optimistic," Grantaire frowned.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Bossuet said as he read a story.

"Hey, these people ship me with Marius!" Éponine punched the air, triumphant.

"Why am I paired with strange people at some points?" Cosette asked Éponine weakly. Cosette's face paled. "My father should not read this with him and Javert."

"Okay, these people are a little too creative," Jehan said.

"There's no way to stop it," Enjolras looked terrified.

"Looks like it's just going to continue and continue," Bahorel said.

"Can someone write a E/R fanfiction that's hilarious and awesome and romantic?" Grantaire asked.

"Don't encourage them," Enjolras scowled.

"Ooooh write a story about me winning Marius's heart!" Eponine cried out. "And stop pairing me with Enjolras please?"

"Can I just pop in everywhere at random points?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Can I actually arrest them?" Javert popped up.

"IIIIIIITTTTT'SSSSSS JJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAVVVVVVVWEEEERRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT! Gavroche screamed.

"Arrest him!" Enjolras yelled.

"I am not mocked!" Javert frowned. He then looked at the fanfiction and left quickly.

"Let's go," Enjolras muttered.

Joly grinned, "Can we reenact the fanfiction? Please?"

All of Les Amis grinned. They picked out a random piece and got to work.


	26. Swimming pool

**A/N: Modern AU, the Les Amis are a bit younger, like teens. And I say 7pm because I don't know the 24 hour clock. Just imagine it's there, it's the same time. And I'm working on the reenactment chapter. If you guys have any fanfictions that might be funny for Les Amis (and others) to reenact, can I use them? On that note, let's continue.**

Courfeyrac wasn't the richest member of Les Amis, but he was up there. He had this huge mansion, and a lot of property that came with. His house had four floors, and a huge staircase, like the kind you see in movies. There was beautiful glass, china, and antiques everywhere. Outside, there was a huge swimming pool, which was more like a lake than a pond. There was a little waterfall pouring into the pool, which could light up different colors.

Marius was shocked to find out that Courfeyrac lived alone. Courfeyrac got kicked out of his parents' house a while ago. Courfeyrac would engage in millions of arguments about the government, and was furious that his parents didn't see the corruption. Unfortunately, his parents soon passed away, and Courfeyrac inherited the house. At first he didn't want it, but then he realized he could use it for housing the poor and the needy. It also housed a couple of Les Amis members who wanted to crash for the night.

"We need a break from school and meetings and revolting," Bahorel said one day. "Let's have a party!"

"No, that's ridiculous. No one here wants a party," but Enjolras's protests were drowned out by cheering.

"My place," Courfeyrac grinned.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We'll invite all of our friends from school and the rest of Les Amis," Joly said to Enjolras.

"We don't have any extra friends," Combeferre said, looking up from his book.

"Speak for yourself, I am highly popular among the ladies," Courfeyrac said.

"I'm friends with an old guy," Marius said.

"I feel as if we get nothing done," Enjolras said.

"No point in doing anything, the revolution's going to fail," Grantaire reminded him, which earned him a glare.

"Alright then, my place, Friday, 7pm," Courfeyrac said.

Friday night came, and everyone got together for Courfeyrac's party. His house was filled with people. He blasted music from all of the speakers, and set the lights down low. The Les Amis boys all came in simple white shirts and black pants. Occasionally, one would wear a jacket or vest, but they'd ditch it after a while. Enjolras kept his red vest on, though, since he was strangely addicted to it.

Musichetta was dressed in a green dress that brought out the green in her hazel eyes. The dress stopped at her knees, and was light green and sparkly. It had a simple top, and she was wearing a green headband to match. She was wearing flip flops too. Cosette had a slim, pink dress on. The dress reached mid-calf, and had one shoulder. Her hair was down and long, and was wearing high heels. Éponine was wearing a dark blue dress. It nice and flow-y, and it came with a black belt. She was wearing black sandals with it.

Marius and Cosette decided to make-out in the middle of the room. Éponine had walked in, and saw them. She backed off and ran away, trying to calm down. She went outside to get some air. Éponine knew Marius was dating Cosette, and he didn't like her, but she still hoped. Éponine sat down by the edge of the pool and stared at the water below.

Grantaire was at the party, and was not having fun. He thought he'd just hang around Bahorel, but then Bahorel started dancing with this girl, and they left him. He had lost track of Enjolras, who had no doubt disappeared to the library. Grantaire stood up and walked outside. He was surprised to see Éponine at the edge of the pool, her feet in the water.

Éponine noticed Grantaire sitting next to her. She frowned, "What does the water look like to you?"

Grantaire shrugged. "Like a mind. You think it's clear, or murky, but you find so many interesting things in there."

"Wow, you should write poetry," Éponine said.

"No, we better leave that to Jehan," Grantaire said.

"I'm bored. I'm going to go swimming, care to join?" Éponine asked.

"You don't have a bathing suit," Grantaire reminded her.

"So?" Éponine said. She sighed and slipped in the water. She began to swim laps up and down.

"Swim, fishy, swim!" Grantaire called out. "Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming," he sang.

He didn't notice Courfeyrac coming over until he sat down beside him.

"Having fun?" Courfeyrac asked him miserably.

"More than you, it seems," Grantaire said.

"A lot of people are having fun, except for my closest friends (excluding Marius). Combeferre and Enjolras are reading. Joly and Bossuet are trying to mop up blood in the kitchen—"

"Do I want to know?" Grantaire raised his eyebrows, and Courfeyrac shook his head.

Courfeyrac continued. "Bahorel got into a fight, Jehan was running away from some girl, and Feuilly is making a fan."

Grantaire realized that Courfeyrac didn't notice Éponine swimming below him. Courfeyrac sighed and continued, "This party was supposed to be awesome but I feel as if I—AH!" The last part was from Éponine grabbing Courfeyrac's ankle and pulling him down into the pool.

Courfeyrac resurfaced, coughing. "Gee, thanks," he said, earning a splash from Éponine.

"R, get your butt in here," Éponine said.

"Fine," Grantaire mumbled. He got into the water and then frowned as he resurfaced. "I just became sober for you guys, I hope you appreciate it."

"Greatly," Courfeyrac said, nodding seriously. Éponine was trying not to laugh.

Jehan ran outside, panting. "I think Courf's here," he said to himself, looking around.

"In the pool!" Courfeyrac cried. Jehan looked down and frowned in confusion. Then his face lit up. He ran and did a cannonball, jumping into the pool.

"That was a big splash for a small boy," Courfeyrac commented.

"Here comes Apollo," Grantaire said, looking as the golden-haired man walked outside.

"Courfeyrac?" Enjolras called out, looking around. "I'm going home now, thank you for hosting this party."

"Aw, come on now Apollo! The fun part's happening now!" Grantaire said.

Enjolras frowned at the sight of the four of them in the pool. "I am not going in."

"Yes, you are," Grantaire grinned.

"No, I am not," Enjolras said. Before the argument could continue, Bahorel ran and pushed both Enjolras and himself into the pool.

"Bahorel!" Enjolras screamed.

"You got his red vest wet, shame on you!" Courfeyrac mocked.

Enjolras gathered up his tattered dignity (as everyone was laughing), and threw his hair back, spraying water into the air.

Joly and Bossuet walked out, both covered in blood.

"Can we go to the hospital?" Joly asked.

"What did you do this time?" Enjolras asked.

"Rinse off in here," Courfeyrac said.

Bossuet stepped forward, but slid on a puddle, and fell crashing to the ground.

"Ow," he said. Courfeyrac and Grantaire grabbed him and dragged him in.

Joly jumped in, as he didn't want to be dragged. "Ugh, there are so many germs in here!"

Bahorel rolled his eyes.

Musichetta walked out. "Joly? Bossuet?"

"In here!" Joly called out.

Musichetta smirked. "This I gotta join. How is it Éponine?"

"Okay, as long as you don't go near Grantaire or Bahorel. The water's always warm near them," Éponine said.

Musichetta laughed and got in the pool.

Combeferre and Feuilly came out. "We're leaving, Feuilly has work in the morning, and I need to study," Combeferre called out.

"A quick dip first," Courfeyrac said.

"Please tell me you're all dressed," Combeferre prayed and walked over to the edge of the pool nervously. He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, one small swim wouldn't hurt."

"I can't swim," Feuilly muttered really quietly.

"It's all right, we'll hold you up," Bahorel said.

Feuilly nervously got in the water. Bahorel grabbed one arm, and Grantaire grabbed the other.

"Kick your legs," Jehan called out, helpfully.

Feuilly kicked them, unsure.

Marius and Cosette were taking a walk outside, giggling about something that was going on. Marius frowned as he heard laughter coming from the pool. He walked over and saw Les Amis swimming around. "Can you be more immature?" Marius asked. "We're at a party and you guys are—"

"Having fun," Éponine interjected sharply. Marius looked slightly hurt.

Courfeyrac yawned, "It's my party, Marius, and I say swim!" He splashed Marius and Cosette. Cosette laughed.

"Please?" she pouted at Marius. Marius reluctantly agreed. Cosette jumped in and swam over to them. She frowned, took off her shoes, threw them onto the ground, and resumed swimming.

Marius followed her, sighing deeply.

"DUNKING CONTEST!" Bahorel cried out. Everyone got soaked and screamed as Bahorel, Grantaire, and Courfeyrac did a dunking contest involving everybody.

"Hey guys, I'm shriveling up," Joly said a few hours later.

Everyone looked at their hands and nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine," Enjolras said, shrugging.

"I say it again, you are made of marble," Grantaire said.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and got out of the pool.

"He should wear a white shirt while swimming more often," Éponine muttered to Courfeyrac, who grinned and nodded.

Enjolras noticed everyone staring and at him and his defined muscles that were now showing. "What?" he asked, scowling.

Courfeyrac got out, stripped off his shirt, and strutted around the perimeter of the pool.

"Uh, my muscles are the biggest," Bahorel said, grinning as he got out.

"How do you get those muscles?" Jehan asked, who had chicken arms (but in a cute way).

Bahorel flexed for everyone and there was applause.

"Mine are better," Grantaire said, getting up. He showed off his muscles too.

"Your chest is so hairy, ew," Cosette wrinkled her nose.

Grantaire rolled his eyes and didn't make a remark to that.

Soon all of the boys were showing off their muscle and getting out of the pool.

"Well, girls, which one's the cutest?" Musichetta asked Cosette and Éponine. They were the only ones left in the pool.

"Hmmm, I can't choose," Cosette said.

"Well, Jehan, Joly, and Marius need to work out more," Éponine said.

"Bossuet is covered in bruises," Musichetta remarked.

"Bahorel's muscles are too big and bulky," Cosette said.

"Combeferre's too bland. He doesn't really stand out," Éponine said.

"I don't really like drunks, so Grantaire's out," Musichetta said.

"Can I point out the fact that Feuilly has tons of muscles? Who would have known?" Cosette said.

"Yeah, fan-making is really good on the body," Éponine said.

"Speaking of fan-making, his hands are red and callused. No thank you," Cosette giggled.

"How is Courfeyrac still in the hot group?" Éponine said. "I mean, he's gorgeous, but he's too much of a player."

"Yeah," Musichetta nodded.

Cosette grinned, "So, Enjolras is the hottest?"

"Yes, From hottest to bearable-to-look at: Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Grantaire, Combeferre, Marius, Bahorel, Jehan, Joly, and Bossuet," Éponine said.

"I still can't believe Feuilly's hot," Musichetta said, as they climbed out of the pool.

"What are you girls talking about?!" Marius cried out from the other end of the pool, where the boys were.

"Nothing!" Musichetta called back, and then giggling with Cosette and Éponine.


	27. Puppy

**A/N: Okay, so I'm working on the reenactment chapter, but I'm going to take my time, so there will a couple of fluffy chapters. And I can't believe I'm almost at 50 reviews! :O Seriously, I have never gotten this many reviews before. So, I would like to give the 50****th**** reviewer a special one-shot of their choice, just for being awesome. And this is set modern AU, though it's more like a fantasy land than actual modern times. **

Éponine's father sold magical potions and elixirs. She doubted if any were real. But still, she had to help the customers, and try to sell the stupid potions.

Éponine was working one day, when she ran into her friend, Marius.

"Hey, Marius, what are you doing here?" Éponine asked.

"I have a sore throat, so I need some medicine," Marius said.

"My father sells elixirs, not medicine. I think you'll be better with going to Joly," Éponine said.

"I know, but I need to get over this sore throat today! I have a date with Cosette later," Marius said.

Éponine narrowed her eyes, "of course," she muttered. She went back and grabbed an elixir that she was pretty sure cured minor aches and pains. "Here," she said, giving the bottle to Marius.

Marius grinned and drank it. He frowned. "I don't feel so good." Marius groaned and bent over.

"Marius?!" Éponine cried out, scared.

Marius fell on the floor and began to shrink. All that was left was a pile of clothes. Something moved from inside the clothes. Éponine bent down and froze as an adorable puppy poked its nose out of Marius's shirt. He was a brown lab with the cutest eyes you have ever seen.

"Oh no, what have I done?!" Éponine cried out. She picked up the puppy and ran to the Musain café.

"Éponine, where's Marius?" Courfeyrac asked as she ran into the back room.

Éponine groaned and lifted up the puppy. "Puppy!" Jehan shouted. He ran over to the dog. "Can we keep him please?"

"Wait a minute, Éponine," Combeferre said slowly. "Why did you gesture to the puppy when we asked where Marius was?"

"I may have accidently given him a potion that turned him into a puppy," Éponine mumbled.

"Really? Awesome! Finally, something interesting has happened," Grantaire said.

"How are we going to turn him back?" Combeferre asked.

"Do we have to?" Bahorel asked.

"He's so adorable as a puppy!" Jehan said, delightful. "Can I hold him?"

Éponine gave Jehan the puppy, who happily petted him. "He doesn't seem happy," Jehan mumbled.

"His date with Cosette," Courfeyrac moaned. "Well, looks like I'll have to go in his place."

Marius barked, but coming from the puppy, it sounded really cute.

"Éponine, can you get us the exact mixture you gave Marius?" Combeferre asked. Éponine nodded and left quickly.

"Jehan, you and Courfeyrac are on puppy patrol," Combeferre said. Jehan and Courfeyrac nodded, and both started petting Marius.

"Grantaire, you're on Enjolras patrol. Make sure he doesn't kill Marius when he has the chance," Combeferre continued.

Grantaire nodded and kept a steady watch on Enjolras. "I won't kill a puppy!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"But you will kill Marius," Combeferre said. Enjolras and Marius always butted heads, and Enjolras would like nothing more than to throw Marius out on the streets.

Éponine arrived back with the sample elixir. "Okay, I can make a solution," Combeferre said.

Just then, Marius sprang for the door and ran outside. "Seriously!?" Éponine cried out. "This is your entire fault!" She said to everyone in the room.

Grantaire smirked, "who changed Marius into a puppy in the first place?" Éponine blushed.

Gavroche appeared a while later, with a puppy in his arms. "Éponine, look who I found! Can I keep him?"

Éponine was overjoyed. Feuilly grinned, "Bark three times, then two time, then five times if you are Marius." The puppy obeyed, and everyone high-fived.

"Sorry, Gavorche, but that puppy is actually Marius," Éponine gently took the puppy from a confused-looking Gavroche.

"I finished it!" Combeferre cried, holding the new elixir up.

"Yes!" Éponine put Marius on the table. "Stay, boy."

"Do we have to do this? I mean, Marius is such a cute puppy!" Bossuet said.

"Yeah, and it'll be a great present for Cosette," Musichetta grinned.

"Of course we have to!" Combeferre cried. But he hesitated slightly. "A few more days with the puppy can't hurt anyone, and we'll just tell Cosette the truth."

"Or lie," Bahorel shrugged.

The Les Amis kept Marius in puppy form for a couple of weeks. They played with him, walked with him, and gave him baths (Courfeyrac's job most of the time).

Eventually, Combeferre decided to change Marius back. Once he was back, he was welcomed with murmurs of how much better he was as a puppy.

"Why doesn't anyone love me as a human?" Marius cried.

Cosette hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you just the way you are! Of course, you were the cutest puppy ever!"


	28. Eponine and Marius

**A/N: Dedicated to the 50****th**** reviewer, general73! Set in AU, but 1800s France.**

Marius was in his room, writing down a report for his studies. He paused to think and the door opened.

"Hello, Monsieur," a girl said. Marius turned and gaped in surprise. The girl had long, brown hair that was very curly. The color of her hair matched her eyes almost perfectly.

"Good day, Mademoiselle." Marius said, springing to his feet. "My name is Marius Pontmercy."

"I'm Éponine. I live next door," she said, smiling.

"Éponine. That is a beautiful name," Marius said.

"My mother was a romantic when she was younger. She grew out of it," Éponine said, simply.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Marius asked.

Éponine was actually on a delivery for her father, but she didn't care. "Of course, Monsieur Marius."

"You can just call me Marius," He said, offering his arm to her. Éponine blushed and took it.

Marius and Éponine went for a walk around the gardens. Cosette was sitting on a bench, reading, when she saw them.

Marius had passed through the gardens a couple of times before, and knew Cosette. Sometimes he'll stop and chat with her, but others he'll walk straight through the garden without acknowledging her.

Cosette watched enviously as the vaguely-familiar girl held onto Marius's arm. She was in love with Marius, and wanted to be with him. But Marius only had eyes for the girl.

Éponine had to leave, since she still had to take care of a couple of deliveries.

"When will I see you again?" Marius asked, distraught.

Éponine laughed and kissed his cheek. "I live next to you, remember?"

Marius blushed red, and Éponine kiss his cheek again in goodbye. Marius sighed as she walked away.

"Hey, Marius," Cosette said, walking over to him.

"Oh, hi Cosette," Marius said, absentmindedly.

"Who was that?" Cosette asked, trying to keep the envy out of her voice. Not that it mattered, Marius was blind.

"Her name was Éponine, and her presence makes the skies open up and the angels sing with delight. Her voice rings out like harps and her beauty outshines Aphrodite," Marius said, dreamily.

Cosette frowned. She knew Éponine from her time at the Thénardiers. She hadn't thought about them in a while.

"Oh," Cosette said, finally.

Marius frowned. "Oh no! I'm late for a Les Amis meeting!" He ran off, leaving Cosette standing there, depressed.

(The meeting doesn't change in the slightest)

Marius was called from the meeting by Éponine. "Éponine! You're back!"

"Yeah, I finished early," Éponine smiled.

Marius led her out of the Musain café and onto the streets of Paris.

"'Ponine, I know it might be too soon, but I love you," Marius declared.

Éponine loved his nickname for her. "I love you too, Marius," she said, smiling. They both kissed; unaware that Cosette was watching them.

Cosette sighed and walked down the street, forgetting the fact that she had loving parents (Fantine's still alive and she married Valjean) and a good life. All she wanted was Marius, and that was something a tantrum couldn't give her.

Enjolras was preparing the revolution; again, same events happen.

Éponine was walking with Marius, when Gavroche ran over to them.

"What's wrong, Gavroche?" Éponine asked.

"Azelma told me to tell you that Papa wants you guys to move to London for a…fresh start," Gavroche said, apologetically.

Marius gasped. "No! They can't take my beloved Éponine away!"

"I'm so sorry, Marius," Éponine had tears in her eyes. "But what can I do? I can stay and fight here, or I can go and be safe for you when you return."

"I'll come for you, I promise," Marius said, and kissed her again.

Éponine smiled and hugged him. Too soon, she had to disentangle herself and run home.

Marius had just found the love of his life, and now, she was going to go to London. He sighed, and knew he had to join the barricades. But what if he never found her again?!

Cosette dressed up like a boy to join in the revolution. Her father found out, and ran in, looking for her, but he was too late.

Marius was fighting, when he saw the rifle poke towards him. He saw a pale hand grab it, and a bullet go off. He turned to see Cosette, wet with blood.

"What have you done?" Marius asked, bending next to her. He heard someone next to him, and looked up to see Valjean.

"This is my daughter," Valjean said quietly, tears in his eyes.

Cosette tried to smile, but winced in pain.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright," Marius comforted her.

Cosette sighed. "No, I won't. Marius, I just…want to say that I've been in love with you. But—ow!—listen to me please. I know Éponine from when we were kids. She's grown up so much since then, and is the perfect girl for you." Marius smiled and smoothed Cosette's hair back from her face.

Valjean frowned and glared at Marius, "are you responsible for this?" he gestured towards his dying daughter.

Marius opened his mouth to argue, but Cosette shushed him. "Nay, Papa, it was me. I grabbed that rifle and pointed it towards my breast."

Valjean started to cry. "Oh dearest Cosette, why?"

"Because Marius needs to live. He needs to go back home to Éponine," Cosette winced as the pool of her blood grew. "Papa, promise me you'll bring him home alive."

"Yes, Cosette, I promise," Valjean said softly.

Cosette smiled and looked at Marius. "And you, Marius. Promise to never forget me," Cosette said. Marius nodded and hugged her close.

Soon Cosette's eyes dropped and she hung lifeless. Marius and Valjean sat there, unaware that the battle was still going on.

Marius got up to do something when Valjean grabbed his arm. "My daughter died for you. You better not make a stupid decision and die, not when another girl is waiting for you too. You could kill both of them, isn't it bad enough that you killed one already?" He said sternly.

Marius nodded faintly, and left.

Night came; everyone drank to the dead, and fell asleep. Valjean, being forced to bring Marius home already, just fell asleep, dreaming a dream in time gone by.

Derek woke up. He saw the National Guard coming and quickly whistled. Enjolras sprang awake.

"Thank you Derek," Enjolras said, as everyone woke up. "You've saved our lives."

"Or just delayed our deaths," Grantaire said.

"Either way, thanks," Feuilly smiled.

Marius was about to fight, when Valjean grabbed him by the neck.

"To the sewers, boy!" He dragged Marius through the sewers…etc…same thing happens, except Marius is conscious and is complaining the whole trip.

Valjean gave Marius to his grandparents and left quickly. Since Marius wasn't injured, he immediately sent for Éponine.

Éponine got the letter in London. She also got a scrap of newspaper saying the French inspector spy police detective Javert was dead.

"What's that?" he father asked.

"Javert's dead! It'll be safe to return," Éponine said.

"Will it?" Thénardier grinned. "I know why you want to go back."

Éponine's heart started beating really fast. "You do?" she asked faintly.

"Yes, you want to see Montparnasse again," Valjean said, smugly.

"Yes!" Éponine sprang at that excuse, "Oh yes, father. I miss him so terribly. Please let me return to see him again!"

"Alright, you can go. Scout out Paris a little while you're at it," Thénardier said.

"Yes, father," Éponine said. She said goodbye to him and Azelma, and quickly stowed away on a ship back to France.

"Marius!" Éponine cried, running into his home. But she did not find him (he was at his grandpa's house). Éponine walked in the garden, looking for her love. Then, an old man stopped her (Valjean).

"Mademoiselle, may I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Éponine. I'm looking for a young boy called Marius," she said, distractedly.

"Come with me," he said, walked with her to Marius's grandpa's house.

"I am Jean Valjean, Cosette's father," he said.

"Cosette…" Éponine trailed off. Could Cosette have taken Marius from her?

"Cosette has gone to heaven, for they needed an angel," Valjean said stiffly.

"A beautiful angel she will be," Éponine said.

"Marius, your Éponine is here!" Valjean cried, as they entered.

Marius ran downstairs, his face red with anger. "I cannot live with him anymore," he muttered to himself. "ÉPONINE!" he cried out, running over to her and hugging her close.

"Marius! You're alive!" Éponine smiled.

"Yes, I am! We are now together forever!" Marius grinned.

"We aren't going to leave each other's sides," Éponine agreed. They began to kiss quite passionately. Valjean awkwardly walked away until they finished.

"Thank you, Monsieur Valjean," Marius said, as he and Éponine walked back over to him.

"Speaking of which, I have an idea," Valjean said. "Fantine and I are lonely without Cosette. The void is filling up our hearts. And it tears us apart to see you two without a home. Please stay with us."

"Seriously?!" Éponine smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Monsieur!"

Marius grinned and hugged him too.

Soon, there was a new family living in Valjean's house. He and Fantine were still together and happily in love. They considered Éponine their adopted daughter, and treated her as such. Her husband, Marius, was very close to them as well. They also adopted Éponine's two siblings, Azelma and Gavroche. Soon, Marius and Éponine had a little baby girl. They named her Cosette and raised her with love.

Cosette grew up, and when she was only 15, she decided to lead the 1848 rebellion.


	29. Not in the Movie

**A/N: So, deciding whether or not to do a sequel for that last chapter. If anyone else wants it, let me know. Reenactment chapter is going to be pretty big. AU, modern, book characters. And remember: never forget the book characters that have been shunned from the movie.**

"The Les Miserables movie is still playing, want to see it again?" Courfeyrac asked Les Amis.

"No," Bahorel muttered. He sighed and walked out of the door and along the street, feeling lonely. Who wants to see a movie that you aren't in about an event that you were in?

This was how the club started. It was the club of Lonely Souls, the people who were excluded from the musical.

It included Bahorel, Azelma, Waterloo solders, nuns, the two little Thénardier boys, and a couple of other convicts that had been friends with Valjean back in the ol' prison days.

"We deserve to be in the movie!" Bahorel cried out.

"Yes we do!" the cheer rose from the crowd.

"So, who's with me?!" Bahorel cried. "Let's make a barricade at the theatre!"

Azelma was second in command. She agreed whole-heartedly.

The neglected characters built a barricade, but it was torn down quickly. They were kicked out of the theatre. "Let's take this a different way," Bahorel said.

They started handing out flyers. They read

_Never forget the book characters_

_The ones that were ignored_

_They are sad when they watch the movie_

_Raise awareness_

_They have been shunned by the directors_

_By the producers and more_

_Yet the author gave them a purpose_

_Help them fulfill that purpose_

_You, dear readers, are important_

_You help bring the characters to life_

_You don't leave out any details_

_You are the true creators_

_Vive le readers!_


	30. Reenactments

**A/N: The reenactment chapter is here! So, there'll be references to a ton of fanfictions, and they'll reenact a couple. Characters from book, I'm pretty sure this is modern AU. Warning: I had to delve into the darkest corners of so Les Amis can find M rated fanfics *shudders*. So, there'll be some suggestive stuff. Oh, and all of this is meant in a fun, comical way. So don't take offense if your ship is mocked, or if I use your fanfiction. If you want to read any of the fanfics listed here, check the rating first, because it might be M. And those are disturbing. And my writing style might be a tad different, I'm just experimenting with it a little.**

"This one's pretty good!" Combeferre called out from his laptop.

"Can we do an Éponine/Marius one?" Éponine asked.

"No," Marius said, hugging Cosette.

"You know, I'm starting to like me with Jehan," Courfeyrac said. "it's like when you see a ship and you're like 'no!' but then the author writes it so beautifully that you just love it!"

Jehan sighed, "I don't have any flowers," he said, "For my hair. Everyone says I have flowers in my hair."

Courfeyrac ran into a meadow, because logic is stupid and a meadow magically appeared. The door was from the wardrobe that leads to Narnia, so, the logic is that Les Amis suddenly came across an old door…or it could be the TARDIS. The point is that they got flowers for Jehan's hair.

"Um, Joly?" Grantaire called up.

"Yes?" Joly asked.

Grantaire sighed as the fanfic he was looking at (I'm No Longer Alone by Victoire Javert). "Is it possible for boys to get pregnant?"

"No," Joly paled. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Grantaire said quickly. "If it makes you feel better, I'm the one that gets pregnant."

Courfeyrac grinned. "Why don't we reenact this? It's Diversionary Tactics by Crystal Haze." Grantaire ran over and read it quickly. He grinned.

"Enjolras, sit at the table!" Grantaire cried, pushing Enjolras into a chair.

"Why?" Enjolras asked as Grantaire crawled under the table. "Grantaire what are you do—GRANTAIRE GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY THIGH IMMEDIATELY!"

Enjolras kicked under the table. Grantaire got up, with a bloody nose and a victorious grin.

"Guys! I found a good author, let's see what we have," Combeferre said.

"What's the pen name?" Feuilly asked.

"RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow," Jehan read over Combeferre's shoulder.

"There are a million one-shots," Bahorel said.

"The Dear Fanfiction Writers really goes with our personalities!" Éponine said.

"Can I point out that if I have to love anyone besides Patria, it'll be Grantaire, not Éponine or Cosette or any awkward weird ships," Enjolras said.

"Aw, thanks, buddy," Grantaire said.

"Captain Billy Joe Sebastian Mercutio Cullen de Chagny," Fantine muttered. "I should apologize to him, perhaps."

"Let's make a band!" Courfeyrac said. "I feel as if I'll be gifted with the power to play guitar."

"No, you'll just humiliate yourself," Combeferre said. "Let's not do that one."

"Come on! I can feel a song coming on!" Jehan said.

"I know someone who can get all the instruments," Éponine said. She paused. "Just to warn you, they might be stolen property."

"Who care, I'm going to be in a band!" Feuilly shouted. "I feel as if everyone forgets about me."

"Hey, at least they didn't take you out of the movie," Bahorel said. He frowned, "Actually, I think they did. I'm here for you buddy."

"Alright, Courfeyrac is on guitar, Enjolras is lead singer, Combeferre on the triangle, and Feuilly on the drums!" Joly said.

"Make sure the drums echo our beating hearts," Grantaire smirked.

"Enjolras, we're threatening you with painting the barricade blue," Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras's face paled. "I can't sing," he said.

"Aaron Tveit can sing," Jehan muttered softly.

"So can Ramin Karimloo!" Marius said.

"What I'm hearing is that you're giving me permission to kidnap one of them," Éponine clarified.

"Yes," Courfeyrac said.

"Excellent," Éponine left.

"So, I feel as if this is going to end badly," Bossuet said.

"Alright, everyone set up the Musain café!" Enjolras said, being bossy.

"When did we get here?" Grantaire asked, blankly.

"When we decided logic was stupid and we rewrote the laws of the universe," Combeferre said.

"Bahorel, sell tickets! Bossuet, set up chairs! Grantaire, go help him when you hear the crash!" Enjolras cried out.

"It's not going to go exactly—are you serious?!" Grantaire exclaimed, as a crash sounded.

"Go! Go! Go!" Enjolras yelled. He turned to Jehan. "Did you use your precious minute to make up a song?"

"Yep!" Jehan said.

"What is it?" Enjolras asked.

Jehan showed them the song.

"I'm back!" Éponine cried out, dragging a kicking figure behind her.

"AARON TVEIT!" Courfeyrac screamed.

The young actor stood up and stared at the strange people in amazement.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked, panicking.

"WE ARE LES AMIS DE L'ABC!" Gavroche cried out, because every story needs a little Gavroche.

"Okay, I'm dreaming," Aaron said, nodding confidentially.

"You don't look like Enjolras," Joly pointed out.

"Grrr, we need a wig! Let's use Cosette's blonde hair!" Éponine cried.

"Or Enjolras's golden locks," Feuilly said, which made Enjolras throw on a fedora.

"Or my chest hair," Courfeyrac said.

"Wait, we're supposed to call you Enj!" Marius said.

"Okay, but I prefer Apollo," Grantaire said.

"Why don't we give Aaron his wig?" Jehan asked, pulling out the dirty blonde wig that was lurking around.

"Now, you look the part!" Grantaire said, as he put on the wig.

"Let's sing!" Jehan cried. "Here's your song."

Aaron nodded and began singing. Everyone fell into a trance, and forgot to play their instruments. Enjolras forgot to be mad that he was being replaced, and Grantaire fell in love again.

Aaron was done and sadly had to go.

"That was beautiful," Éponine said. "I'm starting to ship Éponine/Enjolras if Aaron Tveit gets to be Enjolras. No offense," she said to an angry Enjolras.

"Let's do another story," Combeferre said quickly.

"How about A Little Fall of Strange?" Cosette asked quietly.

Everyone agreed. "Am I needed?" Javert appeared.

"Uh, no," Enjolras said, awkwardly.

Javert wanted to arrest them, but was content in just glaring at them to make them feel uneasy.

Cosette walked around the garden. She sighed as she had to pretend to be disgust with Marius. "But I love him!" she cried.

"This is a parody!" Bahorel shouted at her.

Cosette saw Enjolras, and had to fall in love. "But I don't want to!" she cried.

"I don't either," Enjolras said.

Marius had an awkward conversation with Cosette and left.

Cosette sighed, "…Enjy…" she muttered.

"Ettie…what kind of nick-name is that?" Enjolras muttered.

"A cute, adorable one," Marius grinned at Cosette.

"Well, it's better than 'Sette. One person does the 'Ponine thing and now everyone has to do it," Gavroche muttered.

"Well, is this your mistress?" Grantaire smirked.

Enjolras took a deep breath, "yes" he growled.

"We're going to be married!" Cosette said, looking fondly at Marius.

"Do I have to throw up?" Bossuet asked. "And why do I throw up and then open and close my mouth like a fish?"

"Because you're you, now start puking!" Grantaire said.

Joly nervously went away from Bossuet.

"What? I'm not leading the revolution anymore?" Enjolras cried out.

"Nope, I am!" Éponine smiled. "Gavroche, don't go anywhere near the barricade."

"Aw man," Gavroche said.

"Monsieur Valjean, I really don't want to take Cosette as my mistress," Enjolras said, painfully.

"I know," Valjean said. He put a hand on Enjolras's shoulder. "The things actors go through."

"So, I have a crush on Éponine?" Grantaire said.

"There should be more people that ship us," Éponine said. "Our personalities match up more."

"Do I have to dress up like a girl?" Marius asked.

"Yes!" every single person in the universe cried.

"So, all of us are married?" Courfeyrac winked at Jehan, who blushed.

"Courfeyrac, this is not a Jehan/Courfeyrac pairing!" Enjolras screamed at them.

"It could be," Courfeyrac said.

"I seriously am shipping Éponine/Grantaire so hard right now," Cosette said, reading the fanfiction.

"Marius, you're going to have to stay in that dress for the rest of the reenactment," Courfeyrac said.

Marius sighed, and knew that arguing would be useless.

The Bishop was given his part, where he went through perfectly.

"Let's move onto another author," Combeferre said. "We can't really do anymore of these."

"What's Harry Potter?" Bahorel asked. Combeferre looked at him in amazement, and everyone snorted. Bahorel was kicked out onto the street.

"Enjolras, you can pick," Fantine said, acting like the mother. Well, she was the mother.

Enjolras grinned. "How about Vive La France by linzo98?"

"Of course," Grantaire sighed.

The people of France sighed. "We still think your idea is foolish, but the things we do for acting."

Enjolras liked being lifted by the crowd. He felt as if he was a majestic eagle, soaring through the skies. Grantaire liked it until he accidentally threw up on the people holding him. He was dropped pretty quickly.

Grantaire sighed as he conversed with his Apollo. These lines made him realize what could happen if they won. Nothing. Nothing would change. And he wanted to move forward with Apollo.

"Okay, so everyone survived except for me?! That's so unfair!" Éponine was mad.

"Éponine, die," Combeferre said sternly.

"Drink to me, today's gone by," Éponine started singing sweetly.

Everyone joined in (the actual musical version, not the movie version), and then they resumed the reenactment after they finished singing.

"Can we hold hands?" Grantaire asked Enjolras when they got to the next scene.

Enjolras sighed and grabbed Grantaire's hand. Everyone snickered until Enjolras glared at them.

Joly hit Grantaire in the head, and he passed out, unconscious.

"Cry, Enjolras, cry," Bossuet said. Enjolras refused to cry. 'Cry, Enjolras, cry' became a war chant and they screamed it. Enjolras didn't remember them having this much energy with 'Do You Hear The People Sing?'

"SILENCE!" Enjolras screamed, mad.

"I think we should look at another fanfiction," Combeferre said.

"How about House Rules by Captain Tiny?" Gavroche said. "I'm in it!"

"Hey guys, guess what M rated fanfictions are?" Courfeyrac grinned.

Everyone gathered around the computer.

"Jehan, Gavroche, get away from here!" Éponine barked sharply. The two boys left, muttering.

Grantaire was on his laptop, searching through fanfictions about him.

"Who's Azelma?" he asked.

"My little sister, why?" Éponine asked, cautiously.

"Just wondering. I'm paired up with her," Grantaire said.

"Don't you think—" Éponine started.

"Of course I'm not thinking about that! Come on 'Ponine, you know me better than that," Grantaire snorted.

"Hey, look at this one between me and Jehan," Courfeyrac smirked.

"Eww!" Cosette cried.

"Guys! I found one! It's Where Did You Sleep Last Night? By Petrich0rr," Joly said.

"Sweet, a party!" Feuilly cried.

Jehan sighed. "I have to bring tequila? I don't even know what that is!"

Grantaire grinned, "Oh, it's—"

"Don't worry about it," Courfeyrac said quickly. He grinned, "Can we do the twister game?"

"No!" Joly, Combeferre, Éponine, and Musichetta shouted.

"Well, Marius has to pull a hamstring," Bossuet pointed out.

Bahorel went over, punched Marius, and then grinned.

Marius got onto the sofa and glared at Bahorel. Cosette went on the floor next to him, and held his hand.

Jehan curled up in the chair and actually fell asleep.

Joly and Musichetta made their fort, and invited Bossuet right away.

Bahorel lay down in the middle of the room, and Feuilly put his head on his stomach. "Do you have a phone to play games on?" he asked.

"No," Bahorel said. "I'm not rich."

"I do," Marius said, cheerfully, throwing his phone to Feuilly. Feuilly caught it and began playing games on it.

Éponine dragged Combeferre over to the door and cuddled with him, with Courfeyrac lying near. "Hmmm, my ship senses are tingling," Éponine joked, and everyone laughed.

Grantaire grinned and dragged Enjolras over to the corner. Enjolras was looking mortifies as they laid down rather close to each other, their faces inches apart.

"It says your legs are hooked through his," Gavroche read from the laptop. Enjolras grimaced and hooked his legs.

"Aw, calm down, Apollo," Grantaire smirked.

"R, I swear if you don't shut up I'll—" Enjolras started to threaten, but was cut off.

"Alright! Everyone wakes up except for you two," Gavroche said. Enjolras sighed and closed his eyes.

"This would be nicer if his breath didn't reek of alcohol," Enjolras commented.

"Nothing else really happens," Gavroche said. "It's mean more to be funny then to be performed."

"Let's improvise," Grantaire said evilly.

"No!" Enjolras cried out, but was drowned out by Grantaire throwing himself on top of him.

Everyone turned away from those two and went back over to the laptop.

"I'm tired," Joly said.

"You did basically nothing," Courfeyrac said.

"So, Éponine, do you prefer me or Combeferre," Courfeyrac winked.

"Combeferre," Éponine retorted. Combeferre blushed.

"Hey now!" Bahorel said.

"Hey now!" Éponine shrieked.

"THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF!" Marius and Cosette sang.

"Hey now!" Musichetta sang along.

"Hey now!" Jehan joined in.

"THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF!" Courfeyrac shouted.

"I've got somewhere I belong," Marius sang.

"I've got somebody to love," Jehan sang, smiling at Courfeyrac.

"This is what dreams are made of," sang Aaron Tveit.

"Why can't we do anything productive?" Feuilly wondered to himself as Les Amis fangirled/fanboyed over Aaron.

Aaron Tveit stood up on the stage because he needs a stage. "Thank you for reading, kind reviewers! And don't mind me for breaking the fourth wall. Even though this is virtual. Just want to say good day/night and goodbye!" Aaron waved goodbye and blew kisses to everyone.


	31. 1848 French Revolution

**A/N: Okay, so another sequel! This is the sequel Chapter 28: Éponine and Marius. It's set right after the end. It'll jump until the actual rebellion, so just keep that in mind. This might be more based on Cosette than Éponine and Marius. (Recap: Éponine and Cosette, switched places. Cosette died in barricades, Éponine survived. Éponine married Marius. They live with Valjean and Fantine. Éponine and Marius have a little daughter named Cosette. So, every time I reference Cosette, I'm talking about their daughter. Not the other Cosette. Sorry if it's confusing.) And sorry about the wait, this week's been super busy. Also, I've never learned about the 1848 revolution, so the facts might be off.**

Marius and Éponine grew closer, if that was even possible. They rarely left each other's side. Fantine thought it was very nice and romantic, but it made her think of her daughter sometimes. Marius and Éponine would hold hands and just go for walks in the park.

Valjean had sent in a load of money and a promise of more to Thénardier in hopes of getting Azelma. Gavroche came to stay with them after wandering on the streets (he had survived the barricades). Azelma came on a scouting mission, and was happy to stay with Éponine. Valjean sent more money and a slight threat to Thénardier, warning him not to come back to France. Thénardier responded with saying that he was off to America.

Marius and Éponine got married in the winter. The ceremony was nice and short. Barely anyone came, since they both had no family besides Valjean, Fantine, Azelma, Gavroche, and Gillenormand (Marius's grandfather).

Soon, Fantine fell ill and died. Before she passed, Éponine whispered a secret in Fantine's ear. Fantine smiled greatly and then died. The secret was that Éponine was pregnant.

Months went by, and Valjean got old and weary. He said how he was happy to be the adopted father of Éponine and Marius. Marius was still grateful for the sewers and bringing Éponine back. Valjean died, and Marius and Éponine were left to raise the unborn child, Azelma, and Gavroche.

Éponine gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They decided to name her Cosette, in memory of their old friend.

Cosette Pontmercy was a very interesting girl. As she got older, she would rather wear boy clothing than dresses and such. She had long brown curly hair, brown eyes, and many freckles. She was very fiery and passionate about so many things. She was independent, but was a romantic at points. She was also clumsy and did stupid things sometimes, since she was very reckless.

Cosette was eight when she walking around the streets with her Uncle Gavroche. They stopped in front of an old building that looked like it was going to fall apart.

Gavroche sighed deeply, "That's the Musain café," he said.

"The what?" Cosette frowned.

"A meeting place for Les Amis de l'ABC," Gavroche said. He walked over to one of the walls. "This is where the barricade was."

Cosette had been told only a little bit about the barricade and Les Amis. Her parents felt that she was too young to hear all of it. All she knew was that her father fought with some friends at a barricade, and they lost.

Cosette touched the wall softly and could make out writing on it. It read _LONG LIVE THE PEOPLES. _Gavroche walked over to her to see what she was looking at.

"It's getting dark, we should leave," Gavroche said stiffly. Cosette looked back and was surprised to see his eyes filling up with tears. Cosette nodded and followed him, not saying another word.

For Cosette's 12th birthday, her father took her shopping. Cosette liked the big comfy coats as well as the shawls. She was looking around when she found a red coat. Cosette tried it on and grinned.

"Well?" she asked, grinning.

Marius sighed, "You look quite dashing. And I've come to realize you are nearly grown up. You are mature enough to hear about what happened at the barricades."

Cosette's big birthday present, besides the red coat, was the truth. Marius had sat her down and explained to her what happened June 5th and 6th nearly 13 years ago. Cosette thought back to the writing on the wall. When she asked about it, her father said that Feuilly had scratched it in with a nail.

Hearing about all of this lit a spark in Cosette. She wanted France to be free just as much. And she swore that she'll win freedom for France. Not just for her, but for her family, and for the martyrs.

That year, 1845, bad weather swept through France. It continued through to the next year. Marius remembers reading in his books the last time a drop in bread happened and what the results were. Tension was brewing in the air.

Cosette had borrowed some boy clothing and quickly threw it on. She stuffed her hair in her cap, and put on her red coat. Cosette would sneak out all the time, taking an interest in politics. She'll sneak into meetings and take notes with her mind.

Years passed and Cosette was told of a banquet being held on February 22nd, 1848. The banquet had been pushed back before. The banquet was more of a meeting. The banquet had been banned again though.

February 22nd dawned bright and early. Cosette quickly ran out into the streets, dressed as a boy. There was a mob on the streets, and Cosette felt adrenaline pumping through her veins. She knew, though, that there was no real leader. Cosette was only 15, but she knew what she was doing.

Cosette climbed up a building and shouted down to the civilians. "PEOPLE OF PARIS! LISTEN! WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT! THE KING HAS BEEN A PAIN FOR TOO LONG! WE'LL STOP THE PRIME MINISTER GUIZOT! TO THE BARRICADES!"

Cosette jumped down and started running. The people followed her, looking to her as their leader. The police came and shot into the crowd. Cosette knew where she wanted her barricade to be. She smiled in a bittersweet way as she came up to the Musain café.

The barricades across Paris rose up during the night. February 23rd was just as hectic as the day before. Cosette was surprised when members of the Nation Guard started joining with the protestors. Cosette would give speeches to the people, and renew their fire.

Louis Philipe dismissed Guizot, and the revolution had ended in success.

Cosette nervously walked home. "Mama?" She asked.

Éponine appeared at the doorway, frightened. She hugged Cosette tightly. "Why did you fight?!"

Cosette got into trouble for sneaking around as a boy. "Oh, and guess what," she said smugly over dinner. Everyone looked at her. "I've been offered a part in the government now to help."


	32. French Revolution

**A/N: So, you know how some people say Les Misérables was set during the French Revolution. June Rebellion (and a little before), people, June Rebellion (plus a few years before it). What if it was actually set during the French Revolution? AU, set back to late 1700s. Warning: The guillotine makes an appearance as well as beheadings. Oh, and about the blushing after beheading, apparently Charlotte Corday did that. And there's like 15 seconds of consciousness after decapitation. **

It all begun with Jean Valjean. There was a bread famine, as the land wouldn't grow wheat. No wheat could make flour, and there wasn't any more flour to sell. The bread and flour available doubled in cost. Valjean's nephew was dying. So, Valjean had stolen some bread. He was caught, and sentenced to execution. Back then, it didn't matter what you did, everyone was guilty and every sentence was execution.

Fantine was in debt. She had an illegitimate daughter who she needed to care for. The only way to get money was to sell her hair, her teeth, and her body.

One day, Fantine attacked a civilian who was tormenting and mocking her. Javert heard and grabbed her. She was to be put on a really unfair trial and then be executed. Javert was in a bad mood, for one of his criminals had escaped through his bare hands (Valjean).

Valjean managed to help Fantine escape. Fantine later died, and Valjean was left to fetch Fantine's child, Cosette.

Cosette grew up and fell in love with Marius. Éponine was in love with Marius too.

Éponine and Marius went to the meeting for Les Amis de l'ABC. The leader, Enjolras, idolized Robespierre.

"To think, we could be Jacobins along with Robespierre!" Enjolras announced, proud.

Marius frowned. He disliked the king and hated the queen, like the rest of them, but he still was very uncertain about Robespierre.

Les Amis de l'ABC gathered around one hot July morning. "They're storming the Bastille!" Bahorel cried.

"Let us follow them!" Feuilly said running forward. Les Amis de l'ABC helped to free the political prisoners from the Bastille.

"We still need more revolts," Enjolras muttered one August day. "We must help Robespierre."

"I can help," Éponine said. "I bet Musichetta will help me too."

Éponine and Musichetta rallied up the women as they marched down to Versailles. The Royal family tried to flee.

"See what our King did?!" Enjolras cried out. "He left us! Robespierre will never leave us! Robespierre is greater than any king!"

Les Amis were all present for the King's execution. Cosette wanted to come, but Marius wouldn't let her. They only let Gavroche come if he promised not to look when they lifted up the King's head.

Enjolras's reputation grew, and suddenly he was working for Robespierre himself. He got access into top secret files. And what he saw chilled him to the bone.

"They're not helping the people," Enjolras said, disappointed. His friends were all gathered around him. He sighed and continued, "they're starting this…thing…they call it the Reign of Terror. They're going to use the guillotine to kill thousands of people!"

"We're going to have to fight against them," Combeferre said, after a pause. "Although we want what they want, we do not want this terror."

"Well, if it must be done," Bahorel said.

"It must," Enjolras said grimly.

"You're going to be marked as traitors. You work for Robespierre!" Grantaire exclaimed.

"We have to do what's right for the people," Enjolras shot a glare at Grantaire.

Grantaire shrugged, "fine then, but don't include me in your massacre." Grantaire got up and left. Enjolras watched him leave, troubled.

"Grantaire's not going to say anything," Courfeyrac said, "I've seen him keep secrets even when the drink has totally taken over him."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Enjolras said, softly.

They knew what they were doing was risky. They knew they could potentially die. But they had to speak up.

"People!" Enjolras shouted, "this Terror is wrong! Killing each other is wrong! The King's gone! The Queen's gone! Let's stop while we can!"

But the crowd wouldn't listen to the schoolboys. The terror was a fresh start for France, for purifying it. Robespierre showed up and narrowed his eyes at Enjolras and his friends.

There was a scuffle and a quick fight, but pretty soon, all eleven of them (Éponine and Gavroche included, Grantaire excluded) were captured and thrown in prison. Their execution day was set.

Cosette cried when she heard her beloved was sentenced to the guillotine. Valjean hated to see his daughter upset. So, he had decided to go free Marius.

Unfortunately, he could only free one of them. And that one had to be Marius. The others were okay with it, accepting their fate with dignity.

The day came when they would meet their end. Marius and Cosette watched from the crowd. Les Amis were all lined up, in order of execution. The order was Bahorel, Jehan, Éponine, Gavroche, Bossuet, Joly, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Enjolras.

Bahorel was first. They let him up onto the killing device. Bahorel was given the chance to say some last words. "I want you all to know that we fight for the people. And we are dying for the people," Bahorel let the words sink into everybody. The guards tied Bahorel to the board and put him onto the guillotine. They slid him down, and positioned him so that the blade could get clear access way to his neck. Bahorel looked down at the basket that was going to hold his head soon. He grunted and spit in it. Soon, the executioners released the rope, and the blade came down. Jehan squeaked in terror, and Éponine covered Gavroche's eyes. Enjolras was white with fury as the crowd cheered.

Jehan was shaking as they led him up the wooden steps. They had to cut off some of his hair to bare the back of his neck. Jehan stood up straight and tall, and looked into the crowd. "Vive le France! Long live France! Long live the future!" Jehan was tied to the board, and put on the guillotine. The execution was done swiftly. All of Les Amis began tearing up at the sight of the young poet's head being showed to the crowd.

Éponine was led up next. She was wearing a simple dress, and the guards parted her hair to let her neck show. Éponine searched through the audience until she found Marius. She spoke directly to him. "I may have joined this for love, but I fought for the people. And I have realized something about love. It can never die. So I die filled with love that will remain long after my death." Éponine smiled sadly at Marius, who was tearing up. Éponine was put on the board and then executed. Bossuet held Gavroche as he cried. Éponine's head was lifted for all to see. The executioner slapped her head, and, to everyone's surprise, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Les Amis were mad at the executioner for dishonoring Éponine like that.

Gavroche walked up, and the crowd got a little mad. Here was a 12 year old boy! What could he have possibly done?! Still, Gavroche held his head high as they snipped off a bit of his hair. He stepped forward, "I am proud to have been a part of this! And, remember, the children are victims too. Never forget the children!" Gavroche was placed on the board. He was so tiny, that he was still loose, even strapped down. When the blade fell, Gavroche's head nearly fell into the crowd from the force. Les Amis didn't even try to stop their tears.

Bossuet stumbled up the steps. "I may have been unlucky, but joining this cause was the luckiest thing I've ever did." Bossuet was quickly strapped down, and put under the blade. The blade fell, but didn't cut through the neck completely. Bossuet started shaking in pain. The executioners had to force the blade down to finally decapitate him. Joly was crying badly now.

Joly didn't bother to stop crying when it was his turn. He took a deep breath and looked out at the crowd. "I wanted to stop diseases, and actually help people. This is not helping. This is murder." Joly was placed on the board, which was now quite sticky with bloody. Joly closed his eyes when it happened, and thought about Bossuet and Musichetta.

Feuilly walked up the wooden steps. He sighed as he stared at the crowd. "I would like you guys to know me before I die. I'm an orphan. I was raised with a quick education and was sent straight to work. I work on fans. I may not have an actual mother, but France is my mother. And she would be disappointed in all of you right now." Feuilly knew the drill, and didn't try to fight the executioners. He just wanted it to be over as quickly as possible, which it was.

Courfeyrac went up to the guillotine, which he surveyed with distaste. He looked around at everyone. "Most of you know me, let's be honest. Most of you flirted with me, most of you liked me. Most of you commented on how I was good boy. And now, most of you want my death. Funny how that works. So, tell me, what exactly did I do wrong? I rebelled like you. I stood up for your rights, not mine. And I'm being punished for it. You know me; would I do this to anyone? Would I blindly kill thousands of people? No, I would not." Courfeyrac let himself be tied to the board, and tensed up as he was slid under the blade.

Combeferre was put in front of the crowd. He cleared his throat, "I only have one thing to say to you. The good must be innocent." He was tied up and placed in the guillotine. He thought about how human genius can go so wrong and so off track. He wanted the human race to go far, but this was a step in the wrong direction. Combeferre wished that the people will eventually see when the blade crashed into his neck.

It was Enjolras's turn now. "The leader," the guard grinned. Enjolras glared at him coldly before moving on. He let them cut his hair. He turned to the crowd, and opened his mouth, but someone else started yelling.

"Stop! I am one of them!" Grantaire screamed from the crowd. The guards ran down and grabbed him, but Grantaire didn't struggle. They didn't know what to do, so they dragged him up to the platform.

"I recognize him. He follows the blond one around," one of the guards said.

Grantaire's eyes found Enjolras's. "Do you permit it?" he asked. Enjolras nodded and gave Grantaire a smile. Grantaire was tied to the board, and put in the guillotine. Enjolras felt a surge of rage as the executioners guffawed and mocked Grantaire, waving his head around.

There were no more delays, no more people to step forward. Enjolras knew Marius would stick by Cosette's side. Enjolras accepted his death, and turned to the people.

"There is still hope. Never forget, there is still hope! There are still dreams inside each of you. A fire, a fight, a will to live. And no one can extinguish it." That was one of Enjolras's shortest speeches ever, and he felt as if he got his point across. Enjolras turned to the guillotine. Blood was everywhere, the blood of his friends. Enjolras strolled forward and let them put him on the board. He was put down underneath the blade. Enjolras muttered a single word, "Patria," as the blade came crashing down.


	33. Awkwardness

**A/N: Sorry about the sad chapter. Here's an upbeat one to cheer you guys up. Modern AU, college. This chapter is a little mature, but not totally suggestive.**

All ten boys of Les Amis lived in a single house. There were three bedrooms, each with two beds and a couch. The living room held a couch too. Grantaire used that couch to sleep on since he came home late drunk nearly every night. One room held Enjolras, Combeferre, and Feuilly. Enjolras and Combeferre claimed the beds, while Feuilly took the small coach. Another held Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Marius. The boys rotated who got the couch every week. The last room held Joly, Bossuet, and Bahorel. Bahorel would nap on the couch all the time, so it automatically became his spot. The house was overcrowded and noisy, but the boys loved it.

Everyone was friends in some sort of way. Occasionally, a fight would break out, but it would be quickly resolved. Yet, everyone felt as if they were a little too close. For instance, all of them had seen each other naked at least once.

Every morning, Jehan would watch his shows before heading to class, after he took his shower. He arranged his schedule in a way that gave him time for everything. But, one day, he overslept. He rushed into the shower, and was halfway through washing his hair when he heard his show start. He grabbed a towel and hastily wrapped himself in it. He ran outside into the living room to watch his show. He didn't miss much, so he relaxed. He was so intent on watching, that he didn't notice his towel dropping to the floor.

"Uh, Jehan?" a voice came from behind him. Jehan turned around to find his friends staring at him. They looked mortified, amused, embarrassed, or just awkward. Jehan looked down and blushed. He grabbed his towel and ran back to his room.

"Well, that was interesting," Courfeyrac said.

"Still too sober," Grantaire muttered and headed to the kitchen.

Bahorel usually brings home girls on Friday night, but when he doesn't, he has a lazy day on Saturday. Most of the time, he stayed in his room, but sometimes he'll walk around. And he didn't bother with clothes at all.

"Seriously, Bahorel put something on!" Feuilly said.

"Yeah, I want Cosette to come over later," Marius frowned.

"Bahorel, now!" Enjolras said. "We've had enough of this! Just stay in your room."

"Hey!" Joly and Bossuet said.

Bahorel just sighed and retired to his room.

Marius didn't understand the concept of locked doors. He lived by himself, so he just shut the door. Anyone would knock before entering. But, in their homes, they barge right in. Courfeyrac had promised sweets to everyone in Les Amis. But, they were in his room. So, with everyone trailing him, he threw open the door and screamed in horror as Marius was getting changed.

"What are you doing?!" Marius's face was red.

"Getting food! This is my room, too, you know," Courfeyrac pointed out.

"Can you wait five more minutes?" Marius asked, frowning.

Courfeyrac nodded and closed the door.

Grantaire decided to hold a drinking contest between himself, Bahorel, and Courfeyrac. The first person to puke had to strip and dance on the table. They were going good, until Courfeyrac vomited all over the floor. With a grin, he did what had to be done.

Combeferre was the most mature one there, aside from Enjolras. He didn't approve of all of their childish games. He would get frustrated a lot. Especially when they thought it would be funny to pants him, underwear and all, in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm moving out!" Combeferre screamed, for the fifth time that week. He always yelled that and he always never did it.

Enjolras walked by and raised his eyebrows. "Combeferre, really?" he asked, tiredly. Combeferre frowned and pulled up his pants.

Joly was in the middle of getting change when he noticed a weird looking spot. "It's a tick! I've been infected!" Joly screamed and ran down to the living room, where everyone was watching TV.

"Joly, please put some pants on," Bossuet said.

"No! I've found a tick!" Joly started panting.

"I'm pretty sure that's a freckle," Marius said. "I'm familiar with freckles," he gestured to his face that was dotted with millions of freckles.

"Are you positive?!" Joly asked, worried.

"Yeah," Feuilly said, turning back to the TV.

Joly breathed out a sigh of relief and left.

Bossuet was walking to dinner when a thread on his pants got caught on a table. Bossuet tugged forward, and the thread began unwinding. It kept going on forever and forever. His pants came off and his underwear fell down. Bossuet fell down on the floor, all tangled up.

"Bossuet? Where are you? Dinner's ready," Joly called, walking out. He sighed when he saw his best friend lying on the floor. Everyone came out and suppressed snickers at Bossuet. "Come on," Joly said, helping Bossuet up. "I think you need new pants." Bossuet nodded and burst out laughing. That was the trigger to everyone standing there laughing for a while.

Feuilly was trying to cool off, but nothing was working.

"Just take off some layers," Bahorel said. "Or drink some water."

"That's not helping. Especially the water. I have to go to the bathroom after I drink water, and Grantaire decided to clog the toilet last night," Feuilly muttered.

"Wow, it's like a microwave," Jehan commented. "Why isn't the air conditioner working?"

"I have no idea," Feuilly was sweating really badly.

"Dud, just go all natural," Bahorel said. "No one cares."

"I care!" Feuilly said.

"It really doesn't matter," Bahorel said, turning his attention back to the TV.

Feuilly just sat there in silence when more people came in. More body heat was added, and Feuilly felt as if he were going to faint.

"Fine! I'll take it all natural," Feuilly said, which he did.

"Don't you feel cooler?" Bahorel asked. Feuilly said nothing but just crossed his arms.

Grantaire was drunk, as usual. He was sketching out an apple in the kitchen when Courfeyrac staggered over to him, drunk as well.

"Dude, I'll give you money if you ran in there with no clothes on," Courfeyrac grinned and nodded towards the living room.

"Why?" Grantaire asked, concentrating on his drawing.

"Because Enjolras is there and so is Éponine and you need to find a lover," Courfeyrac said.

"Streaking won't help me," Grantaire pointed out.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Courfeyrac whined.

"Sure" Grantaire shrugged. "I just wanted time to sketch your pouting face. Now that that's done, let's go on with it."

Grantaire walked over to the couch and sat down next to Enjolras.

"R, are you going to put clothes on?" Éponine asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Nooooo," Grantaire slurred.

"He's drunk," Enjolras muttered.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" Grantaire nodded.

Jehan sighed. "Well, I'm going to go get a good night's sleep."

"And I need to get back before Cosette burns the house down with her cooking. Usually Musichetta watches her, but Musichetta's working tonight, so bye," Éponine got up and left.

Enjolras sighed, "R, please get some modesty."

"Do you even know me?" Grantaire asked. He smiled and hugged Enjolras.

"Okay then. COURFEYRAC GET IN HERE I CAN HEAR YOU GIGGLING FROM THE KITCHEN," Enjolras yelled.

Courfeyrac carefully stepped into the living room. "Yes?" he asked too innocently.

"You're on Grantaire drunk duty," Enjolras said, standing up. "Have fun," he smiled evilly and left. Courfeyrac sighed and threw a blanket over Grantaire.

Enjolras was in a panic. His vest was gone. His precious, beautiful red vest with the gold trimmings was nowhere to be found. He searched through his room, before finding a note.

_Your vest has been taken hostage. We have a price._

Enjolras read the price and scowled. Would he do it? He sighed; he'll do anything for his vest.

Enjolras kept a careful observation with his friends. He was trying to narrow it down to who had taken his vest. Combeferre and Feuilly were out since they shared his room and wouldn't be that stupid. Jehan was too nice, Bossuet wouldn't have succeeded, Joly would have washed it first (Enjolras had checked the washer machine), and Marius and Bahorel weren't that smart. That narrowed it down to Grantaire and Courfeyrac.

The time of the price came. Enjolras was unaware that Éponine, Cosette, and Musichetta had been invited to witness this as well.

Enjolras sighed and walked out, completely naked. He walked over to Grantaire.

"Happy? I want my vest back," Enjolras said.

"I am ecstatic, Apollo. Although, I do not have it," Grantaire said, surveying Enjolras. Enjolras turned away and looked at Courfeyrac, who shook his head, as he tried not to laugh. That's when Enjolras noticed the girls in the room. And how Cosette was proudly wearing a red vest.

"Are you serious?!" Enjolras said.

"Revenge," Marius spoke up. "Pure revenge. And what better place to hid it then at their place?"

"We were surprised too," Combeferre nodded at Enjolras.

"Yeah, who knew Marius had it in him," Feuilly said.

"Okay, can I have my red vest back?" Enjolras asked, impatiently.

"Dance for us, Apollo, dance," Grantaire replied, enjoying the view.

Enjolras glared at him as he was given his vest back. He went to his room, got dressed, and walked out.

"Someone better go after him," Éponine said, lazily.

"Eh, tomorrow," Bahorel said, and everyone nodded and got to talking again.


	34. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Modern AU**

This time, it was Bahorel who held the party. The party was going pretty well, and they suggested playing truth or dare. Bahorel, Grantaire, Feuilly, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Éponine, Musichetta, Joly, Bossuet, Cosette, Marius, Gavroche, Combeferre, and Enjolras all sat in a circle.

"Do I have to play?" Enjolras asked, tiredly.

"Yeah, it's a bonding experience," Courfeyrac said.

"I'm just going to get a dare, not do it, and then end up hurting someone's feelings," Enjolras said.

"This'll help," Grantaire said, passing Enjolras a bottle of wine.

"Do you have any glasses?" Enjolras asked Bahorel, politely. Everyone burst out laughing and Enjolras sighed. He took a sip out of the bottle, and agreed to participate.

"Who should go first?" Jehan asked.

"It's my party," Bahorel said.

"It's my first time here," Cosette replied.

"I've never gone first," Bossuet wimpered.

"I suggested playing the game!" Courfeyrac said.

"I actually spread the word about the party," Éponine said.

"Why doesn't Enjolras go first?" Combeferre asked. Enjolras glared at him, but everyone nodded.

"Alright. Marius, truth or dare," Enjolras said, lazily.

"Truth," Marius said, anxious. "No, dare. No, truth. No—"

"Pick one!" Enjolras snapped.

"Fine, truth," Marius mumbled.

"How many times have you kissed Cosette?" Enjolras asked, looking for material to scold Marius with.

Marius was embarrassed, "once."

Everyone burst out laughing and Marius grew red. Cosette smiled and kissed his cheek.

Marius looked at Cosette, "Cosette, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Cosette grinned.

"Do you really love me?" Marius asked, anxious.

"Of course!" Cosette exclaimed.

Bahorel rolled his eyes and Grantaire went up to grab another drink. When he came back, the game still hadn't continued.

"'Ponine, truth or dare?" Cosette asked a gleam in her eyes.

"Dare," Éponine responded, grinning.

"I dare you to kiss the nicest, sweetest, smartest, most romantic man in the room," Cosette said, triumphantly. She had been trying to get Éponine to go out with one of the other Les Amis, and this was the perfect opportunity.

Éponine looked around the room evaluating her options. Some boys were watching her carefully, while others looked bored. She could tell some knew that they were most definitely out. Marius was out since he wasn't the smartest boy and she didn't want to hurt Cosette. Bahorel was out because he wasn't nice, or sweet, or smart, or romantic. Joly was sick and will complain about germs if she kissed him. Bossuet was strictly Musichetta's. Grantaire wasn't nice and smelled awful. Enjolras was cold and distant. Courfeyrac was out just for puckering his lips at her. She barely knew Feuilly, so that would be awkward. Jehan was too naïve, and she didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

Éponine smirked at Cosette and went over to Combeferre. She grabbed his shirt and shoved him toward her, kissing him full on the mouth. She let it continue for a few seconds, before breaking it and going back to her seat. Combeferre looked dumbstrucked.

"Truth or dare, R," Éponine asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Dare, of course," Grantaire grinned.

"I dare you to…" Éponine looked at Enjolras. He had drunk half of his bottle of wine. He glared coldly at her, forbidding her to include him in this. "…not drink alcohol for the rest of the party," Éponine said. Enjolras looked a little relieved.

Grantaire snorted and went to take a drink when Enjolras grabbed his bottle. "That starts now," he said. He looked at everyone, "if anyone gives R something to drink they're going to be in trouble."

With that threat hanging over them, the game started back up again.

"Apollo, truth or dare," Grantaire asked.

Enjolras sighed, "Truth," he replied.

"Awww, those aren't fun!" Grantaire whined.

Enjolras glared at him. "Truth," he said again, sternly.

Grantaire thought for a moment, "Have you ever had your first kiss?"

"No, does it matter?" Enjolras asked. Everyone burst out laughing. Enjolras sighed as he waited for them to stop laughing. Courfeyrac was rolling around on the floor, and Bahorel was punching the ground.

Everyone calmed down enough so Enjolras could be heard. "Combeferre, truth or dare?" Enjolras asked.

"Truth," Combeferre said. His face was pink from his kiss with Éponine and from laughing at Enjolras.

Courfeyrac grinned and whispered in Enjolras's ear.

"I'm not asking that," Enjolras said, frowning.

"Come on! Unless you have a better idea," Courfeyrac retorted. Courfeyrac had been working with Cosette to get Éponine to start dating, and now the chance was here.

"Courfeyrac wants to know if you like Éponine," Enjolras said in his monotone.

"Yeah," Combeferre said quietly, blushing some more.

"Awww," Éponine grinned and hugged him.

"Bossuet, truth or dare?" Combeferre asked him.

"Uh…truth," Bossuet said, nervously.

"Would you rather spend the day with Joly or Musichetta?" Combeferre asked.

Bossuet started to sweat really badly, "I don't know…I mean, both of them...please…uh…Joly...cause when I get hurt he can fix me…"

Musichetta laughed and rubbed his bald head. "Truth or dare?" Bossuet asked her.

"Dare," Musichetta grinned, wickedly.

"I dare you to…I'm bad at these…sing a song," Bossuet finished.

Everyone knew Musichetta couldn't sing. She opened her mouth and belted out some lyrics. Éponine winced and Cosette tried not to laugh. As Musichetta's two best friends, they were allowed to do that without awful consequences.

Musichetta finished with a triumphant smile at everyone's painful face. "Joly, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Joly said.

"What diseases do you have today?" Musichetta asked, grinning slightly.

"Well, I have eczema, tuberculosis, and encephalitis," Joly said, frowning.

"And what did the actual doctors say?" Grantaire asked, not trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I have all the symptoms!" Joly panicked.

"Well, I don't think they're contagious, so we're good," Musichetta said.

"Actually—" Joly began.

"Can we stop? I'm eating," Jehan said. He was, in fact, munching on some popcorn. Courfeyrac leaned over to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Fine. Gavroche, truth or dare?" Joly asked.

"Dare!" Gavroche cried, happy. He loved coming to the parties like this, even though he was under careful watch and strict rules.

"I dare you to…stuff a whole piece of pizza in your mouth," Joly said.

Gavroche grinned and went to grab some pizza. He stuffed it in his mouth and jumped up, triumphant.

"Don't choke," Éponine said in a motherly way. She led Gavroche to the kitchen so he could calm down enough to eat it. She returned with him a couple of minutes later.

"Courf, truth or dare?" asked Gavroche.

"Dare!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"I dare you to kiss 'Ponine!" Gavroche said.

Courfeyrac grimaced. "Eh, she's dating my friend, that's not the best dare."

"Fine, kiss someone though!" Gavroche pleaded.

Courfeyrac nodded, and kissed Jehan.

"Can we stop the kissing?" Feuilly asked. "It's getting awkward and slightly annoying."

"Fine, for the game, anyway," Courfeyrac winked. "My lovely Jehan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jehan said pink in the face.

"What's your favorite flower?" Courfeyrac asked.

"All the questions you could have asked, and you ask that?!" Bahorel snorted.

"Hey, it's Jehan. He's been through enough tonight with being assaulted by Courf," Éponine said.

"I like the fleur de lis," Jehan said.

"Cool," Courfeyrac said, mentally plotting something.

"Bahorel, truth or dare?" Jehan asked.

"Dare!" Bahorel burped.

"I dare you to eat brussel sprouts," Jehan grinned.

Bahorel groaned. Combeferre happened to have some in his bag. He pulled some out in a zip locked bag and handed it to Bahorel. Everyone was snickering, except for Éponine, who was smiling fondly.

Bahorel grimaced as he ate all of them. "Those are disgusting!" he said.

"No, they're nutritious!" Combeferre frowned.

"And delicious!" Jehan grinned, rhyming with Combeferre. "Even though they look suspicious."

Bahorel turned to the only person who hadn't gone yet. "Feuilly, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Feuilly said.

"I dare you to say 'Poland is the worst country ever and I really hate making fans and I'm going to have a fan and Polish things burning, care to join?'"

Feuilly gulped nervously. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Poland is the…worst…country ever and I really…hate…making fans and I'm going to have a fan and Polish things…burning…care to join?" the disgust was evident in his voice.

"Wasn't that fun?!" Courfeyrac asked.

"Apollo, you've been drinking that wine this whole time. I'm so proud of you," Grantaire smiled.

Éponine sat herself in Combeferre's lap, which made Cosette grin with excitement.

"They're perfect for each other!" Cosette gushed to Marius.

Feuilly, meanwhile, was curled up in his blanket which had the Polish flag on it. Jehan was leaving more vegetables in Bahorel's eyesight, and Courfeyrac was drinking in front of Grantaire, who was admiring Apollo. Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet had vanished, and Gavroche was nodding off to sleep.

"Hey, a truth and dare that was actually a success!" Courfeyrac said. "Someone should document this. No one crying or getting mad. We just made a couple, cured Grantaire of his alcoholism, gave vegetables to Bahorel, and made Enjolras drunk. What a night."

"Oh, what a night," Jehan began singing the Beatles song. Everyone joined in, united as one.


	35. Vampires

**A/N: AU, the characters are a bit OOC. No offense intended to anyone who finds this offensive.**

"Hey," a guy grinned at Marius from across the street. He swaggered his way over to Marius. "How do you do, my name's Courfeyrac—"

"Those are my lines!" a boy cried from the streets.

Courfeyrac shrugged. "All of us steal each other's lines."

"It is very nice to meet you Courfeyrac, I am Marius," Marius said, trying not to freak out that the guy was sniffing him.

"You know what, I like you!" Courfeyrac grinned. "Why don't you come to our top secret meeting where we are planning to revolt against the King!? Wait, do you like the King?"

"No, but I prefer Napoleon Bonaparte. I'm a bonapartist democrat," Marius said.

"Well we all hate Bonaparte and are republicans, but I'm sure we'll love you!" Courfeyrac said.

"Okay then, I'll come," Marius said, following Courfeyrac to the old Musain café. The café was falling apart, and the windows were all boarded up. Dust was everywhere, and it had a very ancient feel to it.

Courfeyrac lead Marius inside the back room, where all of his friends were.

"Courfeyrac, why have you brought this snack—man, I meant man," Enjolras said.

"Because he needs us," Courfeyrac winked.

"Your fangs are showing," Combeferre whispered urgently to Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac frowned. "Come on, I need a real snack—friend! Totally meant friend, dude."

"I'm hungry and this conversation is going nowhere," Bahorel said.

"Um, are you guys going to eat me?" Marius asked timidly.

"Of course not!" Jehan laughed.

"Yeah, we're just going to suck your blood out of your body. Now, if we only suck out a little bit, we could turn you into a vampire. It's better than completely draining you," Grantaire said.

Marius paled. "Come on, puny human! We're hungry!" Feuilly said. "Some of us haven't eaten in days!"

Marius ran outside, and the vampires followed him. He ran into the sunlight and looked back. He couldn't see them and breathed out in relief. He ran into Éponine.

"Éponine! You have to save me!" Marius cried out.

Éponine, the girl who was very much human, frowned. "With what?"

"Well there are—OMG WHO IS THAT GIRL?!" Marius pointed to a beautiful girl walking around.

"Oh, that's Cosette," Éponine wrinkled her nose.

"Go find out her address!" Marius smiled.

Éponine nodded and left.

Marius decided to randomly take a shady back alleyway, because he thought the vampires were gone. He was wrong.

"Thought you could run?" Bahorel hissed into his ear.

Marius jumped. He was surrounded by them. "Why can't you kill me before I saw my soul mate?"

"Again, we are not killing you! We're just turning you into a vampire," Combeferre said.

"You were in the sunlight. The sun burns our skins and we can burst into flames if we're not careful," Feuilly said.

"Most of the time we're fine though if we're full and covered up. It's still uncomfortable though," Jehan said.

"I still think Apollo will sparkle in the sun," Grantaire said.

"I don't sparkle," Enjolras muttered.

"Besides, that girl had werewolf smell on her," Joly said. "Werewolves are bad."

"'Ponine's a werewolf!" Marius panicked.

"No, we said she just had the smell," Courfeyrac sighed. "It's Patron-Minette, I recognize it now. That band of werewolves."

"Can you still not turn me into a vampire? I am sort of in love with a human," Marius pleaded.

"Just turn her into a vampire as well. That's what we did with Musichetta," Bossuet said.

"I don't want to," Marius said. "I may hurt her."

"You're not a vampire yet, remember? And it has to be her," Combeferre said.

"Why?" Marius pouted.

"The person who turns a vampire has control over them," Enjolras explained. "They're like their mentor. Whether it's a friendship, a sibling, or a love, the bond is still there."

"Fine, I'll turn her myself," Marius said.

"We still haven't changed you yet," Bahorel frowned.

"Well, do it soon!" Marius cried.

Courfeyrac took a deep breath and bit him. Marius became a vampire. The whole thing lasted barely five minutes. They spent more time talking than actually changing Marius.

"Are you hungry for some blood?" Grantaire asked, drinking out of his bottle again. Marius assumed it was wine from the redness, but then he smelt it.

"Whose blood is that?" Marius asked, craving blood and cookies.

"Who knows," Grantaire shrugged. "Musichetta keeps up with the supplies. It's stale, so no one drinks it but me. And it doesn't help with the sun unless you drink like five a day. Which I do."

The vampires welcomed Marius in and taught him the ways of keeping a low profile as they prepared to lead the revolution.

Meanwhile, Éponine noticed the change in Marius. She just assumed it was just love for Cosette.

The revolution came and everyone was fighting. Éponine decided to take a bullet for Marius because her best friend failed to mention he was vampire and could only get hurt by a stake to the heart (or bayonet in this case).

"'Ponine! You've been wounded!" Marius exclaimed.

"No duh, Sherlock," Éponine retorted.

"What's Sherlock?" Marius asked.

Éponine sighed. "Marius, I'm dying. Comfort me."

"Okay, only because you're dying," Marius said.

"Did you have to say that? Couldn't you just lie? I'M DYING IN YOUR ARMS THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS PRETEND TO LOVE ME BACK!" Éponine screamed at him.

"Your blood looks delicious," Marius said, licking his lips.

"Wha—" Éponine asked, before falling into unconsciousness.

"NO, SHE'S DEAD AND NOW I CAN DO NOTHING!" Marius was crying.

Grantaire frowned. Bahorel was marked as the stupid boy, but that title was going to change to Marius. "ARE YOU A VAMPIRE OR NOT?" Grantaire screamed. He grabbed Éponine, bit her, and turned her into a vampire.

Previously, Éponine was ugly. Her hair was messy, her face was crinkled, and her eyes looked like poop. But now, as a vampire, she was gorgeous. Her hair turned into a beautiful brown color, and fell in perfect waves down to her waist. Her eyes turned into a dark brown. She looked beautiful.

"Éponine you're beautiful," Marius smiled. "At first I thought you were ugly and gross and automatically didn't like you. So I liked Cosette, even though I know I can never be with her. But now you're gorgeous! Marry me?"

Éponine frowned and slapped him. "You're so shallow, Marius." She turned to Grantaire and smiled. "Thank you, Monsieur."

Grantaire kissed her hand. "Anytime, Mademoiselle," he grinned.

"Well, this stinks," Marius said.

"MARIUS! I HAVE COME TO MAKE SURE YOU DIE—I MEAN RESCUE YOU!" Valjean cried out, running inside the barricade.

"Why? I'm a vampire! I can't be with Cosette!" Marius started crying.

"Really? Thank goodness!" Valjean smiled. "You see, my daughter and me are vampires as well. I was worried I was going to have to change you for you two to be together."

"Wow, looks like everyone's happy!" Jehan smiled.

"Seriously?! This is Les Misérables! More people have to die!" Enjolras said. "That's why we're doing this! To become martyrs!"

"We're vampires," Combeferre pointed out.

"Eh, we can be stabbed through the chest by bayonets and killed," Courfeyrac.

"Yes! I have found out your weakness!" Javert cried out since Gavroche is absent from this story (although he made a cameo in the beginning) and he's the only one who apparently realized that guy was Javert.

"We're going to kill you before you can leave though," Enjolras pointed out.

"Awww come on guys! Even though he keeps trying to kill us, he's really nice!" Valjean complained.

Everyone stared at him. "No Valjean/Javert in this story, please," Feuilly prayed.

"Well, there's some Éponine/Grantaire," Courfeyrac smirked, looking towards where Grantaire and Éponine were hugged and kissing in a corner.

"Hey, we're all going to die in the morning. Why shouldn't we make our last night count?" Grantaire said to them, before continuing to kiss Éponine.

Valjean left with Javert and Marius. Les Amis began singing Drink with Me. Grantaire and Éponine disappeared into the Musain café. They managed to not die the next day, but still lost the revolution since only ten of them actually believed in it.

"Soooooo, what do we do now?" Bossuet asked.

"Now, we move on to the world!" Enjolras cried out.

"The power's gone to his head," Combeferre said, weakly.

"Now we continue on our way to raise up a vampire army," Courfeyrac cried.

"Alright, but I'm killing anyone who decides to bite a young boy named Edward Cullen who's dying of the Spanish influenza," Enjolras said.

"Well, I only bit someone named Carlisle, so we have nothing to worry about!" Bossuet said happily.

Everyone looked at Bossuet, and he frowned. "Crap," he muttered.

"Come on, we have a story to stop," Courfeyrac said.

"LES AMIS TO THE RESCUE!" Bahorel cried, punching the air.


	36. Names

**A/N: AU, characters might be a bit OOC.**

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Jehan asked his friends one day.

"Jehan…you're the only one of us who has been gifted with a name," Combeferre said. "You have a proper first name and last name. Jean Prouvaire."

"That's right. No one knows whether our names are our first or last," Bahorel said.

"Well, Marius—" Jehan began.

"Really isn't part of Les Amis. He joined the night before we all died," Enjolras said.

"Combeferre's right, as usual," Courfeyrac said. "Courfeyrac could be my first name or my last name."

"Can we just assume it's your first name?" Jehan wondered.

"I hope Joly's a first name, because it will be weird as a last name," Joly said.

"Why would we call each other by our last names?!" Feuilly stood up. "These are our first names!"

"Yeah!" Grantaire called out. "Seriously, it's confusing when people keep renaming you. Sebastian is very common though, as well as Nicolas."

"Can we mention that fact that I almost have as many names as Valjean," Bossuet said.

Valjean popped up, "Well, I'm known as Valjean, Monsieur Madeleine, Ultime Fauchelevent, Monsieur Leblanc, and Urbain Fabre."

"That's five names," Combeferre counted.

Bossuet nodded. "I'm known as Bossuet, Lègle, Laigle, L'Aigle, and Lesgle."

"Five!" Combeferre cried. "Wow, that's impressive."

"Plus I don't have a crazy inspector guy walking following me. I never change my name, I just randomly have five names," Bossuet said.

"Crazy," Grantaire said.

"Can we just stick by our regular names as first names?" Joly asked.

"Of course!" Courfeyrac cried.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Enjolras said, walking in with Éponine.

"I still can't believe some people have five names while we just get one single name," Bahorel said.

"That doesn't give you permission to create our names!" Grantaire shook his fist at the universe.


	37. McDonalds

**A/N: Modern AU, set in America.**

"Come on! We're starving and this is the only restaurant for miles!" Courfeyrac pleaded.

"No. I'm not eating at McDonalds. Besides, is it even considered a restaurant?!" Enjolras cried out.

"Who cares?!" Bahorel said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Enj," Éponine said.

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleaseplease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleaseplease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleaseplease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleaseplease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please," Gavroche whined.

"Fine!" Enjolras gave in, and they all entered the fast food place.

"Courfeyrac, Jehan, and I'll get the food," Combeferre said, walking over to the register.

"Can I have a burger!?" Bahorel asked.

"Do they sell drinks?" Grantaire asked.

"Can I have a happy meal with a boy's toy?" Bossuet asked. "I really want that racecar."

"Okay, I got it," Combeferre said.

They all took up a whole row of that weird one sided booth with tables on the other side.

"Can I play in the playhouse/slides/thingy?" Gavroche said.

"Sure," Éponine said, sitting down next to Marius and Cosette. "Take someone with you."

"I'll go," Grantaire said, following the little boy into the room. Éponine giggled as Grantaire had to take of his shoes and every kid in there was assaulted by the smell of Grantaire's stinky feet.

Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Jehan came back with all of their food. Grantaire and Gavroche headed back and they all dug in.

Enjolras refused to eat anything, muttering about bad wages, unhygienic conditions, and businesses that steal money.

"This is the girl toy!" Bossuet said, lifting up a doll from his happy meal.

"Do you want some fries?" Marius asked Éponine.

Éponine snorted. "Those are Cosette's fries," she said as she grabbed a handful.

"Dude, you have ketchup on your face," Bahorel said.

Grantaire shrugged and ignored him, digging into his burger.

"You guys make me sick! How can you eat this?" Enjolras said.

"Because it's food," Courfeyrac replied, shoving Jehan's chicken nugget into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, 'food,' sure," Enjolras replied sarcastically.

"Couldn't you have gotten your own food?" Jehan asked Courfeyrac, frowning.

"Nope!" Courfeyrac grinned at him with his mouth full of Jehan's food.

"Enjolras, I worked here for a small time," Feuilly said.

"You work everywhere," Enjolras replied, dismissively.

"Apollo, are you going to complain or stuff your face?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire with an incredulous look on his face. "Do you honestly expect me too—?"

He was cut off when Grantaire shoved a cheeseburger in his mouth. "Bite…chew…chew…chew…that's good…swallow…Apollo, swallow…swallow the freaking cheeseburger...good…chew again…don't spit it out…your resistance is futile…keep on chewing…just keep chewing, chewing, chewing…do I honestly deserve that glare…" Grantaire coached Enjolras through the eating of the cheeseburger.

Finally, Enjolras was done, red in the face. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Grantaire said.

"Definitely," Courfeyrac said.

"How does it feel to have eaten your first McDonalds burger?" Joly asked.

"Awful," Enjolras muttered.

"It gets better, don't worry," Joly said.

"Yeah, maybe next time we don't have to force-feed you!" Grantaire said cheerfully.


	38. Homecoming Dance

**A/N: AU, America, High School, Modern, everyone is a senior.**

Homecoming dance was unfortunately mandatory for everyone. It was three hours long. Éponine's best friend, Marius, had asked her to go to the dance just as friends. Éponine was hoping that they'll become more than friends, but she was having no luck so far.

The gym was decorated with red and black streamers, the school's colors. The dance was going on fairly well. Éponine saw some of her friends from Les Amis here and there as well as the gang of seniors called Patron-Minette. Éponine honestly wasn't afraid of them, and would constantly flirt with Montparnasse.

Éponine was going to get some food when she ran into Les Amis. "Enjolras, what are you doing here?!" She said, surprised to see the strict, bossy boy in dress pants and red button down shirt. "How much did they have to bargain for you to come?"

"I actually wanted to come," Enjolras replied.

Éponine frowned, thinking this was really out of character for Enjolras. Social gatherings? That was, until she saw the flyers in his hands. "Oh no, don't start lecturing at a school dance," Éponine groaned.

"It's the perfect opportunity!" Enjolras's eyes were lit up.

"Well, be careful. Javert's chaperoning the dance tonight and he's ready strike," Éponine warned. Mr. Javert was their crime and law teacher.

"Thanks, Éponine," Enjolras said. He led his group away to the drinks, no doubt making speeches at innocent bystanders.

Éponine had a ton of fun with Marius. They danced and sang along to the songs. Of course, they only danced to the fast songs.

When there was an hour left, they announced the Homecoming King and Queen. Éponine knew it was unlikely that she'll get picked.

The principal called for quiet and then announced the name of the Queen. "This year's…Homecoming Queen is…Cosette Fauchelevent!" Éponine clapped politely but sourly. Cosette was a pretty blond girl who volunteered for everything. Éponine sighed as the announcements continued. "And the Homecoming King is…Marius Pontmercy!"

Éponine's heart sank as Marius walked over to Cosette. Crowns were placed on their heads and the crowd cheered. Marius looked like he was in love, and Cosette was blushing. A slow song played and they wrapped their arms around each other, moving to the music.

An arm linked through Éponine's. "Come on 'Ponine," Grantaire said, tugging her away.

"Why aren't you drunk?" Éponine asked, frowning.

"Because I wanted to remember the look on Enjolras's face when he realized we rigged the voting to make him win. Of course, I forgot Bossuet was in charge of that, and naturally our grand plan failed."

Grantaire led Éponine out of the gym, down the hall, and into a classroom that was filled with the Les Amis.

"So, you guys ditched the party?" Éponine asked weakly.

"Yeah, we didn't want Javert finding us," Feuilly said, sitting at one of the desks. Éponine went over and sat on the teacher's desk. Grantaire sat beside her and frowned. He protectively put an arm around her. Those two were close ever since they both sat in detention together freshman year.

"Éponine, what's wrong?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Marius got chosen to be King." Grantaire said.

"Oh," Jehan frowned, "Who's the Queen?"

"Cosette," Éponine muttered, miserably.

"What's wrong with that?" Enjolras asked as everyone turned to stare at him. He blushed. "I mean, so what if someone else got Queen."

Courfeyrac sighed, "The King and Queen always end up going out."

Enjolras frowned.

"Can I go now?" Éponine asked.

"And do what? Flirt with Montparnasse?" Grantaire teased.

Éponine frowned, "and if I do?"

"You'll miss out talking to the most awesome boys you know," Courfeyrac said, smugly.

"Fine, I'll stay. What have you guys been doing in here anyways?" Éponine asked.

"This and that," Combeferre said, distractedly. Everyone burst out laughing. "Not like that!" he said, growing red.

"Fun," Éponine snorted.

"So, my dates are waiting," Courfeyrac said, trying to make it out the door.

"I am sure they can survive in your absence," Enjolras said drily, making corrections to the flyers.

"Fine," Courfeyrac huffed.

Bahorel went to get some food and drinks for them and they had a small food fight.

They were all having fun when the door barged open. Marius and Cosette were giggling and holding hands. Both of them blushed red when they saw who was in the room.

"Sorry," Cosette mumbled stepping away into the hallway.

Marius stayed there for a second. "Oh, 'Ponine, you have some cookie in your hair."

Éponine glared at him and made no move to get it out. Marius just stood there awkwardly before leaving.

"He's so stupid, don't bother with him," Combeferre said, seriously. Bahorel took the cookie out of Éponine's hair and popped it into his mouth.

"You're disgusting," Éponine said, glumly.

"Hey, you may not have him but you have all of us," Courfeyrac said, cheerfully.

"You're right!" Éponine got off the desk. "Group hug!" She said throwing her arms out. Everyone grinned and joined in the group hug.


	39. Family

**A/N: Alright, this is set at the very beginning of the book dealing with Fantine. It's an AU. The idea occurred to me when Courfeyrac was described as a good version of Tholomyès. **

Félix Tholomyès and Fantine had been together for years. At first, when Fantine became pregnant, Tholomyès was reluctant to stay. But, when he saw his beautiful baby son, he decided to stay with Fantine. They named the son Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac was only eight when Fantine got pregnant again, having a baby girl named Cosette. This time, Tholomyès was becoming bored of Fantine. So, he decided to leave her.

Fantine couldn't take care of her children. She was very poor. She was traveling along Montfermeil when she happened across a mother and her two little girls. Cosette was three, the age of the eldest girl. Courfeyrac was eleven.

The two girls, Éponine and Azelma, quickly became acquainted with Cosette. Courfeyrac leaned against the inn, watching them.

Fantine had to give her children to Madame Thénardier in order to get work at Montreal-sur-mer. She took Courfeyrac to the side and explained this to him.

"But why can't we come with you?" Courfeyrac asked, frowning.

"Because they won't accept a single woman with children," Fantine said.

"That's ridiculous!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

"Courfeyrac, shhh, listen. It'll be all right. I'll come back once I'm settled and we'll all live together again. This is just temporary," Fantine promised.

Courfeyrac looked doubtful, but nodded. He hugged and kissed his mother goodbye, and turned back to his sister and friends.

Fantine had to leave, taking one last sad look at her children.

Courfeyrac and Cosette were immediately put to work. Courfeyrac always did the harder work, while Cosette stuck with cleaning. Éponine secretly had a crush on Courfeyrac. She thought he was really cute. Courfeyrac and Cosette had the same brown hair and face structure. But Cosette's eyes were blue and Courfeyrac's eyes were brown.

Éponine would be nice to Cosette behind her mother's back. She felt bad for the siblings, and wanted to be good to Cosette just for Courfeyrac.

The years passed slowly. Courfeyrac didn't mind Éponine tagging along at his side, he thought she was adorable. He was always looking out for Cosette, making sure she was all right.

Éponine and Cosette were six years old, Azelma was five, and Courfeyrac was fourteen. Courfeyrac was getting worried about the new Thénardier baby, Gavroche. The Thénardiers, while loving Éponine and Azelma, hated Gavroche. Courfeyrac would constantly look after him, making sure he was okay. One night, Éponine awoke to Courfeyrac standing guard by Gavroche's crib.

"It's late, you should sleep," Courfeyrac said softly.

Éponine went over to stand next to him. "Wouldn't you get in trouble?"

"So?" Courfeyrac shrugged. "There's nothing much they can do. They can throw me out on the streets, but then I'll get my mother. The only reason I haven't left yet is Cosette and baby Gavroche."

"Do you still think your mother will come back?" Éponine asked.

Courfeyrac nodded, "Of course!"

Éponine smiled, "you are very passionate."

Courfeyrac grinned, "Why thank you." He took her hand and kissed it. Éponine blushed. Courfeyrac told her to get some sleep, and she went back to her bed.

Azelma, who had been awake, saw the whole thing.

"He likes you," she whispered into her sister's ear.

"No, he doesn't. He does that with all of the girls. You've seen him on the street," Éponine said, dismissively. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"But there was a glint in his eyes, like love," Azelma said, in awe.

"More like protection. And you're too young to know anything about love," Éponine whispered.

Azelma pouted, "I am not."

"Keep your voice down if you must keep talking," Éponine said. She buried her head into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Azelma was still smiling as she closed her eyes.

Courfeyrac would sneak out and go on walks sometimes, and Éponine would accompany him. She loved to hear him talk.

One day, Courfeyrac went on a rant, "I mean, parents are supposed to look after their children! You've seen the way your parents treat Gavroche, right? I mean, no offense, but they should treat all of their children the same way! With love! Mothers should not abandon their children. Fathers should not run off!" Courfeyrac's fists were balled tight and his face was red.

Éponine hated seeing Courfeyrac like this. She put her hand on his. "Don't worry, your mother is coming back. And you still have Cosette and me and Gavroche."

Courfeyrac smiled and relaxed. "Yeah, I do." He took her hand and ran down the street with her.

Courfeyrac had paused by the children's room when he heard Madame Thénardier screaming at Gavroche. Shaking with anger, he left to find Cosette.

"Cosette, I need to talk to you," he said, urgently.

Cosette looked up at her brother. She had always respected him and wanted to be just like him when she was older. "Is something wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"I have to go," Courfeyrac said.

Cosette began to tremble and cry. She hugged her big brother close. "Why?"

"I need to get Gavroche out of here. They're abusing him!" Courfeyrac said. "Don't you worry, I'll come back for you. In the meantime, 'Ponine will look after you, okay?"

"You mean you're leaving just like Mama?" Cosette asked, scared.

"I'll be back, I promise," Courfeyrac said. He kissed his sister on the forehead and hugged her again.

"Bye Courfeyrac," Cosette said, sadly.

"Bye Cosette," Courfeyrac said, smiling at his little sister.

He woke up in the middle of the night and ran over to Gavroche's crib. He quickly wrapped the child in another blanket and was just slipping out the window when he heard his name being called.

Éponine walked over to him. "You're really going?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I'll leave you guys. Look out for Cosette, please?" Courfeyrac asked. Éponine nodded really fast. Courfeyrac chuckled. "Come here and give me one last hug."

Éponine hugged Courfeyrac. "I'll miss you," she said glumly.

"I'll miss you too, 'Ponine. Here, I'll give you something to remember me by." Courfeyrac kissed the little girl quickly and disappeared into the night. Éponine smiled and blushed. She closed the shutters and went back to her bed.

Cosette and Éponine were eight, and Azelma was seven. Christmas was approaching.

Cosette and Éponine became secret friends. They were very close, and Éponine kept her promise to Courfeyrac. Azelma would be nice to Cosette too, but only if the Thénardiers were nowhere in sight. Éponine took caution to the wind, making gestures of friendship when the Thénardiers were in the same room. She was never caught though.

A strange man took Cosette away that Christmas. Éponine was sad to see her friend go.

9 years went by. Éponine was 17 with Azelma being 16. They lived next door to a kind stranger named Marius. Éponine had a crush on Marius and thought he was really handsome.

Marius had seen Cosette, and had fallen in love. Éponine had recognized Cosette ten seconds later. Cosette's brown hair had golden highlights and her blue eyes were sparkling. She was truly beautiful. Éponine doubted Cosette would remember her, so she just stayed in the shadows.

Éponine remembered meeting Gavroche again. She was so happy to find him! She thanked the kind stranger who was looking out for him. Her old memories of Courfeyrac didn't match up with this man called Grantaire, so she put that thought out of her mind.

Marius took Éponine to a Les Amis meeting. And Éponine was surprised to see a young man called Courfeyrac there. Something clicked in the back of her mind, but she disregarded it. The odds weren't in her favor, and she doubted this was the same Courfeyrac of her childhood. Besides, he was cocky and had many mistresses. If he was the same Courfeyrac, he wouldn't like her again. Not that he ever liked her before.

Marius meanwhile was seeing Cosette at the moment. Someone had suggested he bring her here, but he was reluctant. Finally, he agreed.

The moment Cosette entered the room, something clicked in Cosette's, Courfeyrac's, and Éponine's minds. Previously, all three of them had doubted they would ever see each other again. They had suspicions but no evidence. But now, with the two siblings, the two friends, and the two people in love in the room, it all came rushing back to them.

"Cosette?" Courfeyrac asked, shocked. Cosette froze her eyes wide.

"Courfeyrac!" she cried, running over to him and hugging him fiercely. She started to cry. "I'd never thought I'll see you again!"

"I can't believe it either!" Courfeyrac said, burying his face into her hair. She looked well off and he was glad. He looked over and immediately recognized Éponine. How he could have over-looked her, he had no idea.

"Come here!" he said, holding out an arm for her. Éponine's face lit up and she joined in the hug. Courfeyrac kissed both of their heads.

Courfeyrac looked at his friend's faces. Some looked confused, others bored, others happy, and then there was Marius's. He looked heartbroken. That was when Courfeyrac realized that they must have thought Cosette was his past lover. He tore away from the hug. "Can I introduce my long lost sister, Cosette?"

"What?" Marius mouthed, looking from Courfeyrac to Cosette. Cosette nodded eagerly and smiled sweetly at him. He could see the resemblance in their faces and hair color.

"Enjolras, may I take my sister for a walk to catch up with her. We missed eleven years, you see," Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras sighed and nodded, knowing that Courfeyrac would be too happy to concentrate anyways. Courfeyrac took Cosette by the arm and led her outside.

Éponine sat down next to Bahorel and Grantaire.

"Well, that explains how they know each other. But where do you come in the story?" Grantaire asked.

"I grew up with them and was close friends with them. It's just been years since we last saw each other," Éponine said.

"Anything happen between you and Courfeyrac?" Bahorel asked mischievously.

"No," Éponine said quickly and blushed.

"Do I detect resentment? Did you want a romance with Courfeyrac?" Grantaire smirked. Éponine playfully slapped him.

Courfeyrac and Cosette were talking about their lives since Courfeyrac left.

"I stayed at the inn for two more years," Cosette was saying. "Then Monsieur Fauchelevent came and found me and he basically adopted me. I met Marius and we're in love now."

"Me and Gavroche grew up on the streets until these two boys took us in. That was Enjolras and Combeferre. They were best friends. All four of us raised Gavroche and then taught him the ways of the street for when we couldn't be there for him. Well, I taught him that stuff. Enjolras and Combeferre were proper boys. Gavroche became a free spirit, and we created Les Amis de l'ABC," Courfeyrac explained.

The two siblings returned a little later. They both headed to where Éponine was sitting. Cosette smiled and hugged her.

"I've never thanked you for being as kind to me as a child," Cosette said.

Éponine looked guilty. She really was only nice at first to please Courfeyrac. But then she became friends with Cosette, and really wanted to help her. "It was nothing," she said.

"No, you disobeyed your parents just to help a lonely soul," Cosette hugged her again and left to go sit next to Marius.

"Oh, I give you my blessing!" Courfeyrac called over to them. Marius blushed and Cosette laughed.

Courfeyrac sat next to Éponine and put an arm around her. "If I remember correctly, you had a not-so-secret crush on me."

Éponine blushed. "I was a child."

"And you are bad at hiding your feelings. I'm not as blind as Marius," Courfeyrac said, putting his hand on top of hers. "So, any men I need to be wary of?"

Éponine rolled her eyes. "Only Montparnasse, if that's what you mean. But you'll two get along if you're nice and he's in a good mood."

"I doubt that," Courfeyrac said, twisting his hand to hold hers and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Any girls I need to be wary of?" Éponine said, blushing.

Courfeyrac laughed, "None that I can remember," he said.

"Why now?" Éponine asked him, looking at their hands.

"Because we're old enough," Courfeyrac said. "I felt as if it was improper to think about a young girl like that. But, honestly, you were cute. And now, you are beautiful. I'm glad I found you again, 'Ponine."

"Same," Éponine smiled.

After the meeting, Courfeyrac offered to walk Éponine home. Éponine hesitated for a moment, but then agreed. They held hands as they walked. Cosette and Marius were behind them and saw this.

Cosette grinned and ran over to them. "I've always thought of you as my sister Éponine, but now you're actually my sister!" Éponine blushed and dropped her hand from Courfeyrac's. "Don't worry, Courfeyrac's still a great guy! You're family now!" The two girls hugged and Cosette turned to Courfeyrac.

"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you," she said, seriously.

"I'm your brother!" Courfeyrac fake-exclaimed.

"Which gives me the ability to do it guilt-free! Seriously, don't be a player," Cosette lectured.

Courfeyrac grinned and ruffled her hair. "Who's the older sibling here?"

Cosette rolled her eyes. She noticed Marius standing ten feet away, looking awkward. "Come on! You're family too!" She reached out as Marius ran closer.

The four of them decided to pay a visit to Cosette's father's house. Cosette grinned when she thought of what he would say to their newest additions to the family.


	40. Ratings

**A/N: So, this is a sequel to Chapter 26: Swimming Pool. Sort of requested by linzo98 (as in it was a suggestion). Also, for the last chapter I am thinking of making that story a whole new fanfiction, since there's a lot of stuff that can be added to it. So if you guys think I should do that, let me know. **

A couple of days after the swimming pool fun; they were all gathered in Cosette's living room. The girls were having a girl's night, but Marius's arrival prompted them to invite everyone else.

"So, does the sleepy hair and cute smiles change the ratings?" Musichetta said to Éponine.

"What ratings?" Courfeyrac asked, frowning. The two girls froze, not realizing that the boys could hear them.

"The hot ratings," Musichetta said, inspecting her nails.

"Who was first?" Grantaire asked, frowning.

"Enjolras, who else?" Éponine shrugged.

Enjolras glanced over at them and rolled his eyes.

"Next was Courfeyrac," Musichetta said, grinning.

"Third was R. Or was it Feuilly?" Cosette asked, frowning.

"Eh, tie," Éponine said.

"Really? I feel as if I'm hotter," Grantaire said, with his hair sticking up all over the place..

"When you're not opening your mouth," Éponine retorted.

"Am I next?" Marius asked, hopefully.

"No, Combeferre was before you," Cosette said.

"What?" Combeferre looked up from his book. "Don't include me in this."

"Don't wear a white shirt while we're swimming and we won't," Musichetta smirked.

"Alright, so then was puppy-dog Marius," Éponine said. "Bahorel and Jehan was a tie."

"Yeah Bahorel has some nice muscles but Jehan's just too sweet!" Cosette grinned.

"Look at him!" Éponine said, pointing to Jehan and his hair with flowers in it, and a pencil behind his right ear.

"Last were my two boys," Musichetta said.

"I appreciate the thought, but you got the list wrong," Courfeyrac said. "I'm first, R's second, and Enjy's third. Group the others however you like."

"Don't call me Enjy," Enjolras's voice was drowned out by the other one's speaking.

"I should be higher on the list!"

"Bossuet stays in last because of his baldness."

"I'm good looking on the inside! Does that count?"

"We should have a reevaluation," Courfeyrac cried out. "All boys strip to your boxers at once!"

Combeferre and Enjolras didn't want to, but they were overpowered by force.

"Alright, let's start this show!" Courfeyrac cried, strutting around.

"I disapprove of this," Combeferre said, reading his book.

"Bahorel and R, you guys need to shave," Éponine said, narrowing her eyes.

"How do I look?" Marius asked.

"Like a five year old," Musichetta replied.

"I feel exposed," Jehan muttered.

"Why are we doing this?" Feuilly asked.

"Courf's idea," Joly said, shivering. "I could get a cold!"

"Bossuet, keep Joly warm for me?" Musichetta winked.

Bossuet hugged Joly who relaxed slightly and hugged him back.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now, the list?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Fine. R, Courfeyrac, Enjolras, Marius, Feuilly, Joly, Jehan, Combeferre, Bahorel, and Bossuet," the girls said after a brief meeting.

"And now, we've been making observations ourselves," Courfeyrac said smugly. "Our list goes Éponine, Cosette, and then Musichetta."

"Combined, I'm hotter than R," Éponine smirked.

"No, you're not. Sorry to disappoint you," Grantaire said.

"I totally am!" Éponine hit Grantaire with a pillow. Grantaire attacked back. They wrestled until Cosette's father came in. Éponine sat on top of Grantaire.

"Cosette, I told you guys to be quiet," he said, tiredly.

Everyone fell silent. "Sorry," Enjolras said. "They were being immature."

Everyone realized that the boys were still in their underwear and started blushing. Éponine was still on top of Grantaire, and got up hastily.

"Cosette, Musichetta, Éponine, you three will be staying in Cosette's room. She has enough sleeping bags and blankets to spare. I will lock the door, so don't try anything," the father continued.

The three girls said a hasty goodbye and left.

Cosette's father stared at the boys, "please make yourself decent for breakfast tomorrow. Do not destroy the house and no funny business."

"Does funny business count if we sleep with each other?" Courfeyrac asked, grinning cockily. "I can't sleep alone at night."

Cosette's father narrowed his eyes, "If it helps you, would you like a blanky?"

"Score one for Cosette's dad!" Bahorel cried, high fiving anyone who would high five him.

Courfeyrac blushed and looked at his feet. It wasn't often he was put in his place.

"Thank you," Enjolras said to Cosette's father as he left. He grabbed a pillow and blanket, and claimed the couch. "Don't even think about it," he said to a Grantaire who was behind him. Grantaire froze from walking over to him.

"Enjy's R senses are tingling," Jehan joked, curling up in a fluffy blanket.

"I don't want to know where they're located," Courfeyrac's joke was worth the smack he got from Enjolras.

"So, do you really think 'Ponine's the hottest? I mean, Cosette is beautiful," Marius said.

"So is Musichetta!" Joly and Bossuet cried out.

"Go to sleep," Combeferre said, reading his book.

"Hypocrite," Jehan muttered softly.

"I'm reading, not having a disturbing discussion!" Combeferre said.

"What are you reading? 50 Shades of Grey?" Courfeyrac joked, referring to the really inappropriate book that they found.

"Actually, it's Lord of the Rings, butthole," Combeferre said.

"Hey, Apollo, wanna cuddle?" Grantaire asked.

"No!" Enjolras said, forcefully.

"Okay, I'm tired," Bossuet said.

"First one asleep gets pranked, you know how it works," Joly said.

Of course, Bossuet was the first one asleep and he was pranked.

Cosette's father had at first been happy to host the sleepover. He made sure the boys and girls were separated and kept a careful eye on everyone. But the boys were screaming and laughing all night and the girls blasted their music from Cosette's room. He closed his eyes and felt a headache coming on. He was never hosting this again.


	41. Helping and Healing

**A/N: Modern AU, set similar to the Downtown chapter. Courfeyrac's house is going to be pretty much the same. This is a serious chapter (child abuse is the main situation in this).**

Éponine finished writing up her essay. It was due tomorrow, and honestly she didn't care. But her friends (consisting of the Les Amis) had kept yelling at her to try harder in school. Even Grantaire got more stuff done for school, and he skipped nearly every day.

Éponine paused in terror as she heard the front door slammed. Her father was home. Her gaze went to Gavroche, who was playing on a cheap game-boy that she had gotten from Courfeyrac to Azelma, who had just left the bathroom from her shower. She was wrapped in a towel, and her wet hair was plastered around her face and neck.

Thénardier walked in and glared at his children. Éponine could smell him from here, and she knew he was completely drunk.

Éponine stood up and tried to catch Gavroche's attention subtly. Azelma had noticed Thénardier and froze.

"Well, what do we have here?" Thénardier grinned. Éponine clenched her fists.

"Go away," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Thénardier laughed. "You're a stupid little girl aren't you?" He swung forward and slammed his hand against Éponine's head. Éponine stumbled but didn't fall.

Thénardier pushed Éponine away and turned his attention to Gavroche and Azelma. He grabbed Azelma's throat and shook her. Gavroche narrowed his eyes and charged at him. He hit him full force, and he dropped Azelma. Thénardier looked at Gavroche and began kicking him. Gavroche's lip split and his nose broke. Éponine could hear bones snapping and she grabbed Thénardier's wrist. Thénardier twisted and punched her straight in the face. Éponine saw stars fly before her eyes, and stumbled back, dazed.

When she came to, she saw Azelma's limp and bloody body on the floor. Gavroche was slowly rising to his feet, but he was badly hurt. Éponine snuck back to the window. She picked up a piece of coal lying around and threw it at Thénardier. It hit him in the back of the head.

"You'll pay for that!" Thénardier screamed. Éponine was aware of something smashing into her chest. She grunted and fell down. She could see Gavroche helping Azelma out the door. Éponine kept her father's attention by fighting back. Finally, she saw her escape.

Her father had turned to grab a fire poker, when she ran for the door. She stumbled down the steps and ran out the door. Gavroche and Azelma hadn't gotten far. Éponine scooped up Azelma in her arms, realizing that she was naked and freezing. Gavroche climbed onto her back, and they limped away.

"Oh no," Éponine turned and could see a bunch of familiar men following them. "Gavroche, run and get help." Gavroche nodded and took off. Éponine put Azelma down and frowned. Glancing around Éponine took off her jeans and shirt, glad she was wearing a t-shirt underneath. She put the clothes on Azelma, hoping that'll warm her up again.

Éponine heard a noise, and knew that Patron-Minette was here. She stepped out of the narrow street and walked to meet them.

"Nice look," Montparnasse grinned.

"Can I help you?" Éponine asked coldly.

"Yeah, you can. Do know what happens when you guys misbehave?" Montparnasse said. Éponine was aware one of them had a knife.

"I think I got it by now," Éponine replied drily.

"You're stalling," one of them said.

"So what if I am? You know I have powerful friends," Éponine said.

"Well, they aren't here yet, are they?" With that, the gang attacked Éponine. Éponine was doing fine in her opinion until she felt a blade enter her side. She winced as the knife came out as quickly as it came in.

"There, she's wounded. Let's see how long it takes her to crawl back," Montparnasse smirked. The gang left.

Éponine went back to Azelma. She still hadn't woken up. Éponine set her sister on her lap and held her close. Wincing again, she closed her eyes and felt the pull of the darkness.

Courfeyrac was having an uneventful night. He was bored and tired and no one wanted to do anything. Courfeyrac was scrolling through his contact list on his phone when there was a light but fierce pounding on the door.

Courfeyrac opened it and saw no one. He lowered his gaze a couple of feet and saw a bloody and desperate Gavroche.

"Gavroche! What happened?" Courfeyrac cried immediately.

"I need your help! Éponine and Azelma are in trouble!" Gavroche was panicking.

Courfeyrac brought Gavroche inside while calling all of Les Amis. He put his phone away, knowing that they'll be driving around the streets looking for the two girls.

"So, what happened?" Courfeyrac asked.

Gavroche began telling him about his father when someone knocked. Courfeyrac sprung up and opened it. Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet were standing there. They had decided to go straight to Courfeyrac's house since Joly could help right away with Gavroche and Bossuet was just unlucky in general.

Joly immediately took Gavroche to the kitchen. "Clear the counter. And the tables in the dining room. I need space." Courfeyrac followed the directions, confident in Joly.

Joly did a brief examination. Besides the obvious messed up face, Gavroche had a few broken ribs and head trauma. "I need extra clothes for him and bandages," he said.

Musichetta called Cosette, who told her father what had happened. Her father gathered up all the medical supplies they had and Cosette grabbed a couple of simple white nightgowns for Éponine and Azelma.

Éponine had woken up to the sound of feet. She was hopeful until she saw the man walking sneakily towards her and Azelma. Éponine laid Azelma to the side and confronted him. She had her hand pressed against her wound, but that was not going to stop her.

"Why hello there," the man grinned. Éponine was conscious of the fact that she only had underwear and a shirt on. Éponine didn't respond to the man.

"How much?" he asked, grinning. Éponine slapped him. The man grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall. Éponine felt her wrist break. She kicked the man and was leaving when he grabbed her hair and started dragging her away. Éponine fought but she was losing strength.

Bahorel was at a bar with Feuilly when he got the call. They left the bar in a hurry and started driving around. "Wait," Bahorel had said, getting out of the car. "Éponine wouldn't be on the main street. Let's walk around these alleys. Don't whimper Feuilly, I know my way around."

They were walking when they heard a scream. It wasn't anyone they recognize, but they still ran after it.

A woman had stayed up too late with her friends and was now anxiously walking back to her home. She wanted to avoid trouble, until she saw a girl lying in an alleyway.

Bahorel and Feuilly stopped when they saw the woman and the girl. Bahorel pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures. He stopped when he came to Éponine and her sister, Azelma. He nodded in confirmation and stepped over to the lady.

"Excuse me, but I believe that is my sister," he said.

"Wha-what?" the woman asked, terrified.

"She left the bar quickly and she must have been mugged," Feuilly said.

"Here's evidence," Bahorel showed her a picture of him and Éponine, with Azelma's face half on the screen.

"If you're certain," the woman said, scared.

"Of course. Azelma, wake up," Feuilly picked up the young girl and frowned. He knew (from Joly's freak outs) that having wet hair on a cold day was very bad. Bahorel and Feuilly put her in their car and drove to Courfeyrac's.

"We have Azelma," Feuilly said, on the phone to Courfeyrac.

"Alright. Joly's finished patching up Gavroche. He's going to be okay, I hope. He's sleeping on the couch. We offered him a bed, but he wanted to know…okay, Joly's yelling at me now. He wants to know what Azelma looks like? Oh, medically, so he knows what to prepare. I can't understand him when he talks that fast," Courfeyrac said.

"She's unconscious. Her clothes look like Éponine's. Her hair is wet. There seems to be a purple bruise on her throat. Her arms and shoulders are rather bloody as well," Feuilly said, looking back at Azelma.

"Okay, just get here as quickly as possible," Courfeyrac said.

Feuilly nodded, "we're over the speed limit by 20mph, don't worry."

They brought Azelma in. Joly put her on the counter and frowned. "I honestly need to do a full examination. If it's awkward, turn away." They boys had pulled together a couple of tables to make a huge table that now held Azelma.

Joly carefully removed Azelma's shirt. He frowned as he stared at the bruises and cuts and scars. There were no wounds on her legs, so he left the jeans on. Jehan and Courfeyrac were helping him in any way they could. Cosette and her father had arrived with the extra supplies. Feuilly and Bahorel were keeping Gavroche company while Enjolras, Combeferre, and Grantaire still searched for Éponine.

"Jehan, dry her hair," Joly said. He checked her pulse. "She might hypothermia. I'm going to clean up the wounds, and then I want her in a bed with five million sheets, okay?"

"Alright. Cosette has a nightgown for her, almost like a hospital gown," Courfeyrac said.

Grantaire was walking through the back alleyways. He knew Éponine was in trouble, especially when Gavroche and Azelma turned up. He was searching everywhere. Once or twice he ran into a shady figure, but he quickly cracked his knuckles and was ignored. Grantaire was giving up when he saw a lump in the dark.

Enjolras was riding with Combeferre when he got the call. "R? Do you have her?" he asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't look good though. Get back to Courf's as quickly as possible," Grantaire said, before hanging up.

Everyone was at Courfeyrac's, waiting nervously. Azelma was in Cosette's nightgown, and had been put to bed. Musichetta and Jehan would occasionally go to check on her. She was slowly warming up.

Finally, the knock came. Enjolras jumped up and threw the door open. He stared in horror.

Grantaire had a limp Éponine in his arms. Éponine was wearing only a t-shirt that was dirty and ripped. She was caked in blood and the skin he could see was pale.

"Get her in!" Joly exclaimed. He put Éponine on the table, and quickly took off her clothing so he could see the full damage. "What happened to her?" Joly decided to focus on the nasty wound on her side first.

The door opened to a breathless Marius. He had been asleep, and had missed the calls. Finally, he awoke, listened to his voicemail, and ran over here. He stopped as he saw his friend on the table, while Joly tried to heal her. Cosette's dad was helping as well. Marius walked out of the room and sat down next to Bahorel.

"Is she going to be okay?" Marius asked.

"I hope so," Bahorel said.

Azelma had woken up, to the delight of Jehan. Since Joly was busy, he asked Combeferre what to do, since Combeferre knew a little bit about this stuff. Combeferre told her to make her soup, which Jehan did. He liked being around patients who were recovering, not bloody patients who remained motionless on a table.

Cosette and Musichetta would comfort anyone who needed comforting. Bossuet stayed out of the way by telling his embarrassing stories to Azelma, who's never heard them before. She laughed and smiled, hugging a pillow. Once in a while, Combeferre would tell Musichetta to change her bandages as he changed Gavroche's.

Éponine awoke to confusion. Her side hurt, she was wearing a strange nightgown, and she was on a table. She looked around and realized she was at Courfeyrac's. Happy with Gavroche, Éponine got off of the table and walked into the living room. She was surprised to see everyone sitting there. And she meant everyone.

"'Ponine!" Marius greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Hey guys," she said weakly.

"You should be resting," Combeferre said disapprovingly.

"I feel fine," Éponine lied. "I'm ready to leave now, so—"

"What?" Enjolras asked, springing to his feet. "You were stabbed, beaten, and who knows what else! You're not leaving!"

"And where exactly are you going?" Feuilly frowned.

"Look, I can deal with this by myself," Éponine said. "I don't need your pity."

"We're your friends!" Bahorel said, hurt.

"You don't understand," Éponine said dismissively.

"Don't understand what, exactly?" Grantaire asked, dangerously.

"You don't understand what it's like to live in an abusive home with parents who hate you, okay?!" Éponine said, turning to him.

"Really? Because I do, 'Ponine! I know full well what it's like to be beaten by your parents. I know what it's like to be hated. I was thrown out when I was eight! Remember?" Grantaire screamed.

"Have you had to become a prostitute?!" Éponine was mad again, but she didn't know why.

"You've had a home! For the years they've hurt you, they gave you a roof and food! They didn't kick you out and hope you starve!" Grantaire yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice boomed. Éponine and Grantaire both fell silent. They turned and saw Joly, furious. No one had heard him like this. Joly would never lose his temper and barely spoke loud enough for someone to hear. But Joly had been pushed to the brink. He was responsible for saving three children, when he barely knew enough to heal regular injuries. He had almost lost Éponine multiple times. And now, to see her throwing away the health he's managed to scrap up for her. He lost his mind. Even Bossuet wouldn't dare talk to him right now.

Éponine's burst of adrenaline ended. She felt dizzy and was aware of someone grabbing her and holding her. She blacked out again, but this time it wasn't as frightening as before.

When Éponine awoke, she was in a bed. She mumbled and rubbed her eyes to see Enjolras standing there.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Azelma and Gavroche are feeling better, so we're telling you the plan now," Enjolras said, sitting on the bed. "We're worried that they're going to come back for you guys. So, we're splitting you three up. Don't look at me like that; you'll know where they are. Gavroche will be at Cosette's house. They wouldn't dare touch her house, not with Cosette's father on the watch. Marius, Jehan, and Grantaire are going there as well to keep him company. Azelma is going to and Combeferre and I's apartment, with Combeferre and I as well. Feuilly and Bahorel are going with them. Lastly, you. Your injuries are really serious, so you're staying here with Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta."

Éponine's head spun. "Thanks Enj. Sorry I freaked out earlier."

"It's fine," Enjolras said. "We know you've been under stress and anxiety, so just rest now."

"Tell Grantaire I'm sorry," Éponine said, snuggling back underneath the covers.

"He had the same message for you, in fact," Enjolras stood up. "I hope you get better 'Ponine."

Éponine did get better and she healed nicely. The three siblings were offered a place in Courfeyrac's house. At first Éponine declined, but then she saw the huge house with only Courfeyrac in it. And he gets lonely too, believe it or not. So, Gavroche and Azelma moved in properly while Éponine just crashed at everyone's houses. But she liked it that way.


	42. The Disease

**A/N: So I've made the Family one-shot a full story. It's under books, though, since it goes more with the book than the musical. This chapter is for Candy Cartwright. AU.**

The empty back room of the Musain café was the fault of many. Tracing back the line of guilt, it had all started with Éponine and the germs. Joly called the germs the Disease and the name stuck.

Éponine could barely get any food, so when she did, it was a blessing. Still, when she snagged some meat from the street, she was unsure of how healthily it was. Joly would rant about germs all the time. But then, Joly is paranoid, and Éponine hadn't eaten yet that day. So she gobbled up the meat. And that was how Éponine got infected with the Disease.

Éponine was spending the day with her best friend, Marius. The two were laughing and giggling. Éponine whispered in his ear with her Disease-laced breath. Marius nodded, unconsciously breathing it in. Marius began to feel odd. Éponine looked worried and a bit sick herself. Still, Marius thought it was nothing.

He had forgotten all about the nasty feeling when he saw Cosette. They smiled and hugged each other. They walked hand in hand as they talked about their day. They ended their day with a kiss, a kiss that unfortunately spread the Disease.

Cosette dropped Marius off at the Musain, happy to see him for a while longer. Musichetta walked over to them and remarked how good Cosette smelled. Cosette blushed and said it was from sleeping in the flowers last night. Musichetta breathed in the smell and the Disease and went on her way.

Musichetta snuck up behind Joly and hugged him. He jumped but then relaxed. Musichetta told him to watch out for Bossuet, and she gave him a goodbye kiss before departing.

Joly did not know he caught the Disease from Musichetta until after he had coughed on Bossuet. Apologizing, he had hurried home to do a full check-up on himself.

Bossuet was drinking with Bahorel and Grantaire. Bossuet picked up a cup (the happened to be Bahorel's) and drank from it. He realized it wasn't his and put his back.

Bahorel drained his cup, and his eyes wandered over to Grantaire's cup, which still had a little left in it. As he watched his Apollo, Bahorel quickly took a sip. Grantaire didn't notice, and drank from the same cup after Bahorel. All three boys came down with the Disease not much later.

Enjolras was trying to work when Grantaire walked over to him. Enjolras decided to take Grantaire home then, seeing how drunk he was. During the task, Grantaire puked all over him. Enjolras quickly changed shirts and headed back to the meetings.

Enjolras was talking quietly with Combeferre, their heads close together. Enjolras didn't realize he was in the process of giving the Disease to Combeferre.

Combeferre went to check on Courfeyrac, who had finished his work. Combeferre gave him more work, papers which he had accidently coughed on. Courfeyrac touched the papers and sneezed. He wiped his nose with his infected hand and resumed working.

Jehan was tired and he had to go. He said goodbye to everyone, and to Courfeyrac, who gave him a kiss. If Courfeyrac had known he was infected, he wouldn't have done that. But the Disease stalls, waiting for a while before striking hard.

Jehan remembered at the last moment that he promised Feuilly to give him a poem. Jehan chewed on his fingernails, before composing one. He handed it to Feuilly, the germs on his fingernails touching the paper. Feuilly took it. He was eating while he was reading, so the germs were going straight to his mouth.

That was how thirteen bodies were hunched over and vomiting the very next morning. It took them all a couple of days to get well enough to visit each other. And that's when the tales came out. Feuilly blamed Jehan. Jehan blamed Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac blamed Combeferre. Combeferre blamed Enjolras. Enjolras blamed Grantaire. Grantaire blamed Bahorel. Bahorel blamed Bossuet. Bossuet blamed Joly. Joly blamed Musichetta. Musichetta blamed Cosette. Cosette blamed Marius. Marius blamed Éponine. Éponine confessed to eating a rotten piece of meat.

Éponine's punishment was an hour long lecture by Joly on food safety and health. Needless to say, at the end, Éponine learned her lesson.


	43. Picture Day

**A/N: Modern AU, for Solaria daughter of Apollo.**

Éponine awoke to the annoying sounds of her alarm clock. She sighed and went to wake up Gavroche and Azelma. Then she frowned. Today was picture day. Éponine glanced in her cracked mirror and saw a huge bruise on her forehead, above the left eye. Éponine decided to not give it a second thought. She took a quick shower and brushed out her hair. Most of the time she wore it in a ponytail, but now it was down. She threw on a green shirt with short sleeves and was a little tight. She ate breakfast, waiting for her siblings. Azelma ran down, wearing a purple shirt with one shoulder. Éponine French braided Azelma's hair for her. Gavroche was wearing a nice shirt that used to be Courfeyrac's. Éponine finished braiding and grabbed a comb for Gavroche's hair.

Cosette delved into the darkest corners of her closet, looking for the perfect outfit. Today was picture day and she wanted to look nice. She straightened her hair, to get rid of the strands of hair that were everywhere. She decided on a blue mini-dress with white leggings. She put on a necklace with an aquamarine stone on it. She also took a bag of make-up, just in case.

Enjolras put on some dress pants and combed out his hair. He looked for the perfect shirt to wear. And finally, he found it. It was red, with black lettering that read _Free the people! Stop racism! Stop the harsh rulers of nations! Join with me to make a republic! _Enjolras smiled and smoothed it out.

Combeferre just wore a simple button-down white shirt. He combed his hair again and cleaned his glasses. He put on a blue tie. He also packed some shirts and ties for his friends who definitely would need them.

Courfeyrac woke up late. He threw on some pants and a shirt and raced out the door. He ran back in, brushed his teeth, and ran back out again. He forgot something, and ran back in. This cycle went on for a while, until he was ready.

Jehan brushed out his hair and tied it back. He decided to only put a flower in it today. Jehan smiled brightly. He loved picture day. Everyone was always dressed so nicely.

Bahorel didn't care. He threw on a sweatshirt and went to school.

Feuilly wore his shirt with the Poland flag on it. He tried to brush his curly hair, but eventually gave up when his brush nearly broke.

Bossuet put on a nice white shirt. During breakfast, he spilled food all over his shirt. He was looking for a new one when he realized he had ten minutes to get to school.

Joly got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, used mouthwash, washed his hands, washed his face, and was finally satisfied with his hygiene. He got dressed in crisp, ironed clothes. He ate breakfast and brushed his teeth again.

Musichetta had to work a shift before she went to school. She left her job a half an hour early to get working. She ran home to get ready for picture day. She put on a simple tank top, and put only a little make-up on. Musichetta smiled and called Joly for a ride.

Marius only had one nice set of clothes. He reserved them for formal events. In this case, it was picture day.

Grantaire was looking for shirt that didn't have a stain on it. He was failing. There were beer stains and paint splatters all over each one of his shirts. Finally, Grantaire chose one that had a huge stain on the back and shoulder (he fell asleep on one of his wet paintings). He hoped the stain wouldn't show in the picture.

The boys all gathered in the boys' bathroom.

"R, seriously, that shirt?" Combeferre said tiredly.

"I don't have anything else," Grantaire shrugged.

Combeferre pulled out a green button-down shirt. "Wear this."

Grantaire changed shirts. "Thanks. I don't want a tie."

"Bossuet, where have you been?" Joly asked when Bossuet ran in.

"Don't ask," Bossuet said, as Combeferre threw a shirt at him, which he gratefully accepted.

"You don't surprise me," Bahorel said to Enjolras, looking at his shirt.

"It's better than yours," Courfeyrac remarked, sitting on the sink.

Combeferre sighed and handed a shirt and tie to Bahorel.

Meanwhile, in the girls' bathroom, the girls were talking and touching up their make-up. Cosette nearly cried out in shock when she saw Éponine's bruise. Cosette borrowed some of Musichetta's foundation and carefully covered up the bruise. Éponine occasionally winced, but she said nothing.

Finally, they were ready for picture day. Nothing eventful happened, except for the camera breaking when it was Bossuet's turn. They brought in a replacement one, which took a while.

Weeks went by, and they got their pictures back.

"You can't even read my shirt!" Enjolras was outraged.

"I look good in green," Grantaire mused.

"I blinked!" Bossuet whined.

"My nose looks red. Why is it red? Is it red now? Oh no, I have influenza," Joly freaked.

"I look so pale, I could be a vampire," Cosette said.

"My hair is a mess," Éponine sighed.

"Last time I dress nicely," Bahorel muttered.

"You can't see the flower!" Jehan said, upset.

"Well, mine turned out good," Courfeyrac said, grinning.

"I look stupid," Combeferre said, opening up his book.

"I look like a little kid who was allowed to have dessert," Marius said.

"I forgot to smile!" Feuilly said.

"My make-up's so noticeable," worried Musichetta.

"One picture day more!" Courfeyrac sang. "Another year, another picture day,

This never-ending road for perfect pictures,"

These photographers who seem to know my flaws

Will surely take a similar picture.

One picture day more!"

Bossuet grinned, "I did not realize until today.

How can I live with these awful pictures?"

Courfeyrac sang, "One picture day more."

Joly joined Bossuet, and they both sang "Tomorrow we'll forget today

And yet we need to learn to not take any more pictures!"

Grantaire belted out, "One more picture day with my ruined shirts."

Joly and Bossuet sang, "Will we ever take another picture?"

Grantaire nodded, "One more picture day not caring."

Joly and Bossuet grinned, "I was not born photogenic."

Grantaire sang, "What a picture I might have loved."

Joly and Bossuet sang, "And I swear I will try again next year!"

Grantaire sighed, "But I never got the chance!"

Combeferre sighed, "One more picture day before giving up!"

Bossuet sighed, "Do I try again next year?"

Combeferre sang, "At the dump we call our school."

Bossuet sang, "Shall I join my friends there?"

Combeferre nodded, "When our friends begin to gather."

Bossuet nodded, "Do I go; and do I dare?"

Combeferre sang, "Will you take your picture with me?"

Everyone sang, "The time is now, picture day is here."

Courfeyrac's voice rang out, "One picture day more!"

Jehan started singing, "One more picture day to rebellion,

We will stop those taking pictures!

I will join this rebellion

We will destroy all of the pictures!"

Courfeyrac laughed, "One picture day more!"

Bahorel and Feuilly started singing, "Watch 'em take our pictures,

Capture all of our flaws,

Never know you're gross

Until you see it in print,

Here's a pimple

There's a smudge

Most of these are awful

So they will be burned!"

Everyone sang, "One picture day to a new picture

Prepare yourself when it comes!

Everyone will be dressed up

Everyone will dress like a king

There's a picture for the boys

There's a new picture for the girls

Do you hear the camera clicking?"

Bossuet sprang up, "My day is here, and I'll take a picture with you!"

Everyone started singing and no one could understand what they were saying.

Finally, Courfeyrac's voice got louder, "Tomorrow our pictures will forgotten,

Tomorrow is the real picture day."

Everyone joined in for the finale. "Tomorrow we'll discover

What our pictures have in store!

One more dawn

One more day

One picture day more!"


	44. Chatroom

**A/N: Modern AU. List of usernames: **

**Red_and_black_1832 is Enjolras**

**Poems_and_flowers is Jehan**

**Girls_and_whiskey is Bahorel**

**Me_and_my_lonely_soul is Marius**

**I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down is Grantaire**

**Wash_your_hands is Joly**

**My_boys_and_I is Musichetta**

**On_my_own is Éponine**

**Little_people is Gavroche**

**Long_live_Poland is Feuilly**

**A_heart_full_of_love is Cosette**

**Dreamer_girl is Bossuet**

**Ladies_and_the_city is Courfeyrac**

**Potterhead394 is Combeferre**

The chat room was up and running as 14 people logged in on their different laptops.

Me_and_my_lonely_soul: Did you guys understand the homework?

Ladies_and_the_city: Yeah

On_my_own: Yeah

Potterhead394: It's really easy Marius

Dreamer_girl: Does anyone have another copy? I lost mine

Girls_and_whiskey: Why is your username Dreamer_girl?

Dreamer_girl: It was an accident! But now I can't change it

My_boys_and_I: Awwwww

Wash_your_hands: I hope you fix it soon

Long_live_Poland: So, when's our next meeting? Because I finally got a ticket to Poland!

Red_and_black_1832: Can I remind you what happened last time we left France?

Dreamer_girl: That was not fun!

My_boys_and_I: Yeah, never do that again

On_my_own: Take me with you if you do, though

Little_people: And me too!

On_my_own: Gavroche! When did you get access to a computer?

Little_people: When Courf gave me his old laptop

On_my_own: Courfeyrac…you are so dead!

Poems_and_flowers: Run for it

Ladies_and_the_city: Relax, Ep, what can he possibly do on it?

Little_people: There are some interesting sites bookmarked…

Ladies_and_the_city: Gavroche stop! Do not go on those!

On_my_own: And get off the laptop. Play outside, get some fresh air

Little_people: Hypocrite

On_my_own: We're actually talking about homework

Little_people has logged off.

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Homework? We had homework?

Red_and_black_1832: Well maybe if you hadn't slept through class, you would have known.

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Eh, I don't learn anything anyways

Red_and_black_1832: That's because you are close-minded. If you opened up your mind more, you would get more information in that cave you call a brain.

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: My brain-cave is rather useful thank you very much. I'm too drunk to be smart, so it doesn't really matter

Red_and_black_1832: Stop being drunk then

Potterhead394: Not this argument again

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Asking me to stop drinking is like asking Jehan to stop writing poetry or Feuilly to stop liking Poland or Marius to stop obsessing over Cosette or Bahorel to stop getting into fights or Courfeyrac to stop flirting with girls or Combeferre to stop reading or Bossuet to get some good luck or Joly to stop being a hypochondriac or Éponine to stop being on her own or Gavroche to stop being small or you to stop being a revolutionary leader.

Girls_and_whiskey: Was there a point to that?

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Yeah, stop trying to change who I am!

On_my_own: We're not trying to change you; we're trying to improve you

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: #$%&%&$&#$% #$% #%$#&%$!$% #$! #$%&%&% #$% !

Poems_and_flowers: Language

Me_and_my_lonely_soul: Cosette, are we still meeting at the movies?

A_heart_full_of_love: Yes, we should leave now

A_heart_full_of_love has logged off

Me_and_my_lonely_soul has logged off

On_my_own: Since Marius has logged off... I LOVE YOU MARIUS!

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Too late 'Ponine :P

On_my_own: **** you

Poems_and_flowers: Language, please

On_my_own: Well, I have to go make sure Gavroche is outside. He's turning into a vampire. You guys are a bad influence on him.

Ladies_and_the_city: You just realized that? Haha ;)

On_my_own has logged off

My_boys_and_I: We have a date, Joly and Bossuet, remember?

Dreamer_girl: Yes! But my car broke down yesterday

Wash_your_hands: Of course it did. I'll pick you up

Wash_your_hands has logged off

Dreamer_girl has logged off

My_boys_and_I: Aren't they adorable? :)

My_boys_and_I has logged off

Ladies_and_the_city: You know I have a date tonight. And that Marius still needs his homework. Hasta la vista!

Ladies_and_the_city has logged off

Girls_and_whiskey: Well, this is boring

Girls_and_whiskey has logged off

Red_and_black_1832: No, we're supposed to talk here! Courfeyrac told me that this was a reliable way of having a meeting with all of us separated

Potterhead394: This is Courfeyrac we're talking about

Poems_and_flowers: I have a poetry slam tonight

Potterhead394: Alright, you may go

Long_live_Poland: Good luck!

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: May the force be with you!

Potterhead394: R, when have you seen Star Wars?

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: When I slept over at your house

Potterhead394: …when did this happen?

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Who knows? I left before you woke up, so I didn't disturb you

Potterhead394: I think I should change my open door policy

Red_and_black_1832: Or just take away R's key

Poems_and_flowers: On that note, goodbye! May the wind be at your back, pushing you to your destiny!

Poems_and_flowers has logged off

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: So, no meeting?

Long_live_Poland: I have work in 15 minutes. Sorry, Enjolras, Combeferre.

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Don't I get a sorry?!

Long_live_Poland has logged off

Red_and_black_1832: R, go home, you're drunk

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: I am home, as a matter of fact. In my bed, nestled with my sheets on, butt naked.

Potterhead394: Was that necessary!?

Red_and_black_1832: R, log off already

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: No

Red_and_black_1832: R, all you are doing is annoying us through technology as we tried to have a meeting. We have failed drastically and really, there's no point in you being online at the moment. Log off, put on some clothes, get sober, rethink your life choices, and then come back.

Potterhead394: And that's my signal to leave

Potterhead394 has logged off

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: And then there were two

Red_and_black_1832: So, any chances of you actually understanding my lecture that I'm going to do in a couple of seconds?

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Nope! :D

Red_and_black_1832: Mind if I rant?

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Not at all, my dear Apollo

Red_and_black_1832: Ugh, it's just, Courfeyrac! He's been so preoccupied lately with this girl and that girl and he's supposed to be third in command! Marius contributes more than him now, and Marius is always wrapped around Cosette's finger. I feel as if Courfeyrac knew this idea would fail and he just set us up to laugh in our faces.

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: I may not be Combeferre, but I know what you need

Red_and_black_1832: And that is?

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: A loyal friend with two ears open, one mouth shut, and two steaming cups of hot beverage. Your choice on the beverage.

Red_and_black_1832: Hmmmm, and I'm assuming you are the friend?

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Yes, yes I am

Red_and_black_1832: I'll be there in five

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Sweet!

Red_and_black_1832: Oh, and R?

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: Yes?

Red_and_black_1832: Can you maybe put some clothes on?

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down: No promises ;)

I_will_not_put_that_bottle_down has logged off

Red_and_black_1832 has logged off


	45. Marius going crazy

**A/N: Modern AU, for Chanty420, Marius might be a bit OOC**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Marius's voice rose to match the pitch of a teenage girl's.

"It's just for a week," Cosette said, rubbing his arm. "Father wants me to visit London. He says it'll be a good experience for me to see different cultures."

"When are you going?" Marius asked.

"Tomorrow," Cosette pursued her lips. "I didn't want you to worry and freak. Marius, I'll be back next Sunday."

"Well, we still have tomorrow," Marius said weakly.

"No, we're leaving early in the morning. Just today," Cosette hugged him.

Marius looked like he was going to cry. His brown puppy eyes welled up with tears. "Shhhhhhh, relax. I'm coming back," Cosette said, and Marius nodded.

Cosette and Marius didn't talk about Cosette leaving for the rest of the day. When Marius had to go home, Cosette took a detour to the Musain café.

"Cosette?" Joly frowned as the small blonde entered the back room.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" Grantaire asked.

"I need to ask a favor," Cosette said, sitting down next to Jehan.

"What's the favor?" Feuilly asked.

"So, I'm leaving for the week and—" Cosette began.

Everyone groaned "Marius."

"Yes. Please make sure he won't do anything rash? I've been told how he gets when I'm not around," Cosette said desperately.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye out for him," Jehan said with a smile.

"Yeah, we will never let him out of our sight. Never," Courfeyrac grinned.

Cosette smiled and stood up, "thank you."

"You're very welcome, Mademoiselle," Jehan said.

Cosette left.

"So, we're now babysitting Marius?" Bahorel said.

"He's a grown man, he doesn't need babysitting," Combeferre said sternly.

"He's Marius. A little boy in a semi-grown body," Courfeyrac grinned.

Monday came, and it was okay. Until someone started pounding on Courfeyrac's door.

"It's 5am!" Courfeyrac screamed, opening the door.

"Cosette just left for the Chunnel!" Marius said. "What if the train crashes and drowns? What if her father decides to never come back?"

"Calm down!" Courfeyrac said. Marius was a mess. His hair was all messed up, his shirt was buttoned up wrong, and he had a smudge of food on his cheek.

Courfeyrac whipped out his phone and sent a text.

_Marius duty begins now –Courf_

He dragged Marius inside and forced him on the couch. Courfeyrac sat next to him and turned on the TV. "Concentrate," he said. His phone started buzzing with incoming text messages.

_Are you serious?!-Bahorel_

_I call 6pm-R_

_I'm working this morning, I can drag him along though –Ép_

_He can help me with my speech-E_

_Just throw him in a bouncy house –Jehan_

_Can we still export him? I know a person in Greece-Feuilly_

_Make him read a book. Or two. –Combeferre_

_I have some sleeping gas to calm him down –Joly_

_Why? –Bossuet _

Courfeyrac sighed and observed Marius, who was staring into space.

_Bahorel, why would I wake up at 5am to make a joke? –Courf_

_Éponine, you need two eyes on him at all times. Multitasking is not recommended –Courf_

_Go to sleep Enjolras! –Courf_

_Tempting, Jehan –Courf_

_As a last resort, Feuilly –Courf_

_Combeferre, more like twenty –Courf _

_Joly, can I borrow some? –Courf_

_Bossuet, because we told Cosette we'll do this –Courf _

Courfeyrac went over and heated up some leftovers for breakfast. Nothing like dinner for breakfast! He came to find Marius's face in a pillow.

"Marius," Courfeyrac said, gently.

"COSETTE!" Marius cried.

"Stop. Suffocating. Yourself." Courfeyrac got the pillow away and threw it across the room. He put the plate of food on Marius's lap.

"I'm not hungry," Marius pouted.

"I got out of my comfy bed at 5am to take you in and heated up breakfast for you. The least you can do is eat it!" Courfeyrac said.

Marius ate slowly. Courfeyrac was forced to stay awake and watch Marius do nothing. He wasn't allowed to sleep, since Marius could spontaneously do something.

Someone knocked around 7:30am. Courfeyrac ran to the door and opened it. "Jehan! I love you so much!"

Jehan blushed but didn't say anything. "How's the puppy?"

"Take him! Please!" Courfeyrac ran into his room and dived onto his bed. Jehan walked over to Marius.

"Come on, we have to go," Jehan said.

"No! You're going to try to take me away from Cosette!" Marius said.

"No, we're just going to the park," Jehan said.

"That's where Cosette and I first saw each other!" Marius burst out crying.

Jehan sighed and took Marius by the hand. He walked past Courf's bedroom, where he could hear snoring. Jehan and Marius walked outside and down the street.

"Aliens…" Marius muttered.

Jehan turned to him. "What was that?" he frowned.

"Alien!" Marius turned and ran away from him. "Cosette, I'm coming for you!"

Jehan ran after him, sending a text as well.

_Marius on the run –Jehan _

Jehan kept running, looking for Marius. He ran all morning, but couldn't find that boy. Marius was definitely not taking Cosette's trip well. And today was Monday. Jehan hopefully checked his phone.

_I'm sleeping –Courf_

_He's not at a bar –Bahorel_

_I'll look for him –E_

_We need to lock him up –Joly_

_Maybe he went to the airport? –Bossuet_

_Did you lose Marius already? Joly and Bossuet keep checking their phones! –Musichetta_

Jehan sighed, not wanting to deal with an angry Musichetta. Finally, Marius was found.

_I've got him. He's in the staffroom right now. –Ép_

_Don't forget him :) –Jehan_

_I won't lol –Ép_

Éponine put away her phone before the manager saw her. She finished up her shift and got Marius.

"I'm buying a leash," she said.

"I want Cosette!" Marius said.

Times like these, Éponine was glad she chose Enjolras over Marius. She led Marius to her afternoon job and locked him in that staffroom.

Éponine dragged Marius to Enjolras's flat, where she was staying.

"'Ponine, you're back—" Enjolras trailed off as he stared at Marius. He sighed. "I'll make dinner."

Éponine went and got out a board game. "Let's play a game to distract you," she said. Marius nodded and sat down. Éponine was winning when Enjolras came back with dinner. Enjolras sat next to Éponine and put his arm around her waist.

"Cosette loved games," Marius said.

"Cosette isn't dead, she's in London," Éponine said.

"Same difference," Marius muttered, staring at his fork.

"Make sure Marius doesn't kill the couch, I have to pee," Éponine said, getting up.

Marius fell asleep on the floor, his mouth open like a goldfish. "Day one has been completed," Éponine said, leaning against Enjolras.

"Only six more left," Enjolras chuckled.

"Let's head to bed, I'm tired. Combeferre's coming in the morning," Éponine said, yawning.

Combeferre was up bright and early Tuesday morning. He went over to Enjolras's apartment and knocked on the door.

Éponine opened it. "Hey," she said, sleepily.

"Long night?" Combeferre asked, pitifully.

"Marius wouldn't shut up. And then Enjolras would rant for hours. Between those two I got ten minutes of sleep, give or take a couple."

"What does he do?" Combeferre asked.

"Scream and cry about Cosette. If I have to hear another time about her golden hair and blue eyes I'm going to murder someone."

"Well, I have come to take him off of your hands," Combeferre said.

"You'll need this," Éponine handed him a leash. "I bought one last night, after the tenth time. Marius was like 'Cosette, I want to kiss you badly!' and then Enjolras would scream 'No one cares about your lonely soul!' The guy at the pet store understood why I was there at 2am."

"Well Marius is the equivalent of a puppy," Combeferre said, reluctantly taking the leash. Marius appeared at the doorway.

"COSETTE! YOU'VE COME BACK!" He threw himself at Combeferre. Marius frowned and stepped back "You're not Cosette."

"No, I'm Combeferre. Your…friend…sort of…more like acquaintance…point is, I'm spending the day with you," Combeferre said awkwardly.

"But I want Cosette!" Marius whined.

"Don't make me get a matching collar for this leash," Combeferre threatened.

"What if she likes London and wants to stay there? What if she meets someone else?" Marius started crying.

"Let's go," Combeferre pulled Marius out of the apartment and to his class.

Marius followed Combeferre nearly all of the way, before he saw a blonde girl across the street. "Cosette!" Marius screamed and ran across the street, nearly getting hit by a car.

The girl turned and frowned. "I'm not Cosette…"

Combeferre caught up with them. "I am so sorry," he apologized. He grabbed Marius's ear and dragged him the rest of the way.

"I miss her," Marius cried.

"Tuesdays we have Les Amis de l'ABC meetings, come on," Combeferre said.

The back room wasn't crowded, since it was ten minutes early.

Combeferre put the collar and leash on the table, and sat Marius down. Enjolras looked over and smiled.

"I think we can get Jehan to take care of him tonight," he said.

"I feel as if Grantaire and Bahorel should take him. Karma," Combeferre said.

"Yeah," said Enjolras, distributing papers to the people that were coming in.

"So, who's on Marius duty tonight?" Feuilly asked.

"Grantaire and Bahorel," Combeferre said.

"What?!" Bahorel and Grantaire cried out.

"We're going to the bar!" Bahorel said.

"Yeah, why in the world will you trust us?" Grantaire asked.

"I'm counting on you," Enjolras stared straight at Grantaire.

Grantaire sighed and nodded, "Alright, we'll do it Apollo."

"He's your responsibility," Bahorel said.

After the meeting, Grantaire and Bahorel dragged Marius to a local bar. Grantaire put the dog collar on Marius and clipped the leash on.

Grantaire sat next to Marius and ordered two shots. Bahorel was over flirting with some girls.

"A toast!" Grantaire called, lifting up his glass. Marius just whimpered.

"You need to forget about Cosette, she's fine. You'll drive yourself mad with worry," Grantaire said.

"You guys are supposed to be my friends! You're all traitors!" Marius exclaimed, getting up.

Grantaire took the leash and dragged Marius out of the bar and to Marius's apartment. Grantaire's apartment was about to fall down, so he felt like Marius should be in a safe environment. Digging through Marius's pockets, Grantaire found his key.

Grantaire pushed Marius into the bed and went to sleep on the couch. He woke up early Wednesday and went to check the fridge. Nothing.

Grantaire took Marius's wallet and headed to the local grocery store. He bought some milk and eggs for breakfast, and then headed back to Marius's apartment.

Grantaire tried to open the door, but it was locked. Not locked, blocked. Grantaire sighed and tried to push it, but it didn't budge.

"Marius?! Are you in there?!" Grantaire pounded on the door.

"Go away!" Marius cried.

"Did you build a barricade?" Grantaire asked. There was no answer. Grantaire sighed, and pulled out his phone.

_We have a situation; Marius built a barricade –R_

The response was almost immediately.

_Seriously?! –Ép_

_How strong? –Combeferre_

_Do we need a cannon ;) –Courf_

_Where? –E_

_Not doing this again –Bahorel_

_Musichetta forbids me and Bossuet from getting involved –Joly_

_You're on your own –Jehan_

_Backup is on the way –Feuilly_

Grantaire sat down against the door and waited for his friends. Finally, they arrived.

"Took you long enough," he muttered.

"At least it's his place. If anything bad happens to it, it's on him," Bahorel said.

"Why doesn't he just text Cosette?" Enjolras said.

"Because Cosette can't use her phone abroad. Partially because of her phone's plan and partially because of her dad. Besides, Cosette's father constantly checks her phone. I remember one time I called and he answered. We had a lovely discussion, though," Éponine said.

"Lovely discussions with overprotective fathers aside, we need to get Marius out of there," Combeferre said.

"Do we? I mean, can't we just leave him?" Courfeyrac asked.

"We promised Cosette," Jehan said.

"This better be worth it," Éponine said, rolling back her sleeves.

"On three," Bahorel said. "One…two…three…" They ran into the door, and managed to get it open. A huge barricade of furniture was blocking the door. Éponine and Jehan squeezed through and began destroying the barricade. Soon, the barricade was destroyed.

"Marius, where are you?!" Enjolras yelled. Marius appeared at the foot of the steps, a wild look in his eyes, and no clothes on.

"Enemies!" Marius screamed. He ran towards them and out the door.

"Marius come back! You need to get dressed!" Éponine called out after him. She sighed. "I'm not chasing him."

Everyone just stood there, debating whether or not they should associate with the crazy person running around on the streets. Eventually they started looking, but couldn't find him. They accepted defeat, and went back to their respective homes.

Éponine woke up to a million texts on her phone.

_I found Marius asleep in some trash cans, naked –Musichetta_

_I washed Marius for you, he's now squeaky-clean! –Joly_

_Musichetta's babysitting Marius now –Courf_

_Marius is responding well to human interactions. He stopped talking, and is now making small sounds –Bossuet_

_We should be fine, Musichetta's really responsible –R _

Éponine smiled and put her phone away.

"News?" Enjolras asked sleepily from next to her.

"Yeah, Musichetta has Marius now," Éponine said, snuggling into Enjolras's warm body.

"Wonderful," Enjolras said, closing his eyes.

Musichetta stared at the three boys in the living room. All three were covered in chocolate.

"What happened? You were making a cake! How could this have gone wrong?" she asked. She turned to Joly. "You were supposed to supervise them!"

"I had to wash my hands again!" Joly protested.

Musichetta pursed her lips and turned to Bossuet and Marius. "Of course we only have one shower. So, it's going to take a while to clean all of you."

"Me and Bossuet can double up," Joly said.

"Fine, just be quick," Musichetta said as the two boys headed into the bathroom.

Musichetta went to inspect the damage in the kitchen. She sighed at the mess. She was hoping for a relaxing free day. She smirked; maybe they could eat all of the chocolate. Musichetta turned back to see Marius run out of the door.

"No!" Musichetta ran outside, but Marius was gone.

_Marius is out on the streets covered in chocolate –Musichetta _

_Follow the dogs –Courf_

_I may eat him, mwahahaha –R_

_How? –E_

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha –Ép_

_I'm not doing this –Bahorel_

_Just leave him –Feuilly_

_We'll find him, don't worry –Combeferre_

_I think I can smell him… -Jehan_

Bahorel found Marius, sitting on the edge of the fountain. He sighed and walked over to Marius. The fastest way to get him clean was to push him in the fountain, which Bahorel did.

He dragged the now wet and still chocolaty Marius to the Musain café, for the meeting. The meetings were also on Thursday.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Bahorel asked, dumping Marius on the ground.

"He's a handful," Enjolras remarked.

"Jehan, do you want to take him?" Courfeyrac asked.

"But what if I lose him again?" Jehan freaked.

"It'll be alright," Combeferre said.

"Can we just stay here? Marius seems to like that floor," Feuilly said, nodding to where Marius was sleeping.

"I agree with the Fuel-miser," Bahorel said.

"What?" Feuilly asked, frowning.

"Feuilly, feuil, feul, fuel," Combeferre said from his book. "Same logic as calling me Ferret."

Grantaire started chuckling. "And that logic is flawless."

"Well, there's one little flaw in that flawless logic," Enjolras mocked. "Only you and Bahorel find it funny."

"One person agrees with me, that's enough!" Bahorel high-fived Grantaire.

"Alright, I'm going to get some blankets and pillows," Éponine said.

Éponine came back with a bunch of pillows and blankets. Soon, the Les Amis were all scattered around the room, with Marius in the middle.

That night was uneventful. Marius slept through. He woke up to Enjolras and Combeferre staring at him.

"It's Friday. You have two days left," Enjolras said.

Marius hissed at him, and curled into a circle.

"That was so uncomfortable," Jehan said.

"Eh, I've slept here before often," Grantaire said, rubbing his neck.

"Whose idea was this?!" Feuilly cried.

"Yours," Bahorel said, stretching.

"Never listen to me again," Feuilly muttered.

"Marius didn't escape," Éponine pointed out.

"He's still like a wild animal," Joly said.

"So, what shall we do today?" Bossuet asked.

"Me and Enj are going on a date, so have fun," Éponine smirked, getting up and dragging Enjolras with her.

"I don't want to deal with him again," Grantaire said.

"Here, I'll take him. I have work, but he can help," Feuilly said.

"Just lock him in a room. That worked for me," Éponine said, leaving.

"I'll think of something. Do you still have the leash?" Feuilly asked. He was giving the leash and left with Marius growling behind him.

Jehan was at a café with Courfeyrac around lunchtime, when Feuilly walked over to him. His work-clothes were torn.

"I can't deal with him! He bit me! And chewed my clothes! And then the fans! My lunch break is almost over, please take him!" Courfeyrac grabbed the leash while Jehan hugged Feuilly.

"Now we have the dog," Courfeyrac said, looking at Marius. "Should we check him for rabies?"

"I think he's good. He's not foaming at the mouth," Jehan said. "Actually, he is."

"If he starts marking his territory, we're locking him up," Courfeyrac said.

"I wanted to go to the museum!" Jehan said.

"Yeah, looks like our plans are canceled this afternoon," Courfeyrac said glumly.

"Oh well, it'll be fun! Let's go to the park," Jehan said. They walked around the park with Marius, crawling on all fours. Marius kept chasing squirrels and cars.

Friday night, they all went to Combeferre's apartment, which was the largest. They brought food, drink, blankets, and pillows. Everything they need for their lock-down.

The lock-down was going pretty okay. Marius would just curl in a corner and growl if anyone came to close. He was shaking. Joly wanted to check him, but Marius might bite his hand off.

"Hey guys, the princess will be back to her frog on Sunday," Éponine reminded them. They never said Cosette's name in front of Marius anymore, since that would set him off.

Courfeyrac awoke to Marius at the window, howling at the full moon. "She needs to get here soon," he muttered before putting a pillow over his head.

Bahorel didn't want to spend his Saturday locked up in Combeferre's apartment with everyone. Once in a while, someone would leave to get some supplies. Marius would occasionally chew on stuff. Éponine bought him a chew toy, which he took gratefully. Grantaire was walking into the kitchen when Marius attacked him.

"Get him off!" Grantaire screamed as Marius bit into his leg.

It took everyone's fullest strength to pry Marius off of Grantaire. They shoved Marius into the bathroom, and Joly gave Grantaire a stress-ball.

"That dude's possessed!" Grantaire cried out.

"…I think R's right…" Éponine said.

"Combeferre, do you know how to do an exorcism?" Bossuet asked.

"I don't know…I don't think we have to skills…or the materials…" Combeferre trailed off.

"Let's drop him off in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea," Bahorel said. "With a raft," he added on a moment later.

"No, we need You-Know-Who," Musichetta said.

Combeferre frowned, "we're not letting Voldemort kill him either!"

"Not Voldemort, Cosette!" Éponine said. At the mention of his lover's name, Marius started screaming and banging on the door.

"That's the most human response we've got out of him," Jehan said.

"I still think he's possessed," Grantaire said.

"What do we do now?" Joly asked.

"It's just today, guys, we can do this," Enjolras said.

Early Sunday morning, Cosette stepped out of the airport. She smiled, but quickly frowned. She had thought her friends would be waiting for her. But apparently not. Cosette and her father went to their house and unpacked. Cosette checked her phone, but there were no messages.

"I'm going to head to the Musain café," Cosette said. Her father nodded as he unpacked two silver candlesticks.

Cosette was worried. The café was empty. Maybe they were playing a trick on her? But Enjolras and Combeferre would be here, working. Cosette sighed and walked out. She was walking down the street, when she saw them.

Marius was running on all fours, naked, insanely dirty, with a collar and leash. All of Les Amis was following him. Grantaire had a bottle brandished, and Bahorel was holding a club. They were shouting and calling after Marius, who had froze when he saw Cosette.

"Marius?" Cosette asked, tentatively. Marius whimpered and ran over to her. Cosette knelt down and hugged him. She turned to everyone else, who had caught up to them.

"What happened?!" she said. "I thought you guys would look after him!" They all exchanged looks. Cosette sighed and ruffled Marius's hair. "I don't think I want to know, actually."

Éponine grinned. "Never leave again, Cosette. Just don't. Madness will break lose."


	46. Discussion with an overprotective father

**A/N: Wow, this story almost has 100 reviews. The 100****th**** reviewer gets a special one-shot. This story is for one of the Guests. It's a part of the last chapter, but not necessary a sequel.**

Éponine sighed and put down her pencil. Her homework was going nowhere. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her small contact list. She decided to call Cosette. Cosette and her could spend hours talking about random stuff.

Éponine called Cosette and waited for her to pick up. Finally, the line connected. "Hey Cosette, it's 'Ponine," she said, absentmindedly doodling on her paper.

"Hello Éponine, this is Mr. Fauchelevent, Cosette's father," a deep male voice came from the phone.

Éponine nearly dropped her pencil in surprise. She fought the giggles and took a deep breath, "Hey Mr. Fauchelevent, why do you have Cosette's phone?"

"I'm just checking to make sure my daughter is safe and behaving herself," Mr. Fauchelevent said.

"Well, the quickest way to know that is to check a girls' phone," Éponine mused.

Mr. Fauchelevent chuckled. "Éponine, how are you? You haven't hung out with Cosette in a while."

"I'm pretty good. Yeah, Cosette and I usually just meet up at the local café. Cosette's usually busy with M-her other friends," Éponine said. She knew Cosette hadn't told her father about Marius. If Mr. Fauchelevent knew, he would freak out that Cosette is dating someone.

"Well, if you would like to come over dinner, you're welcome to. It gets lonely with just Cosette and me," Mr. Fauchelevent said.

"I imagine so," Éponine said.

"You must be lonely as well, in your apartment, by yourself," Mr. Fauchelevent remarked.

"Well…" Éponine blushed, "I'm actually living with Enjolras at the moment. We're dating, and my apartment is about to collapse, so he kind of forced me to move in."

"Ah," Mr. Fauchelevent said, "Enjolras is a nice, young boy. You two will be lovely together."

"Aw thanks, Mr. Fauchelevent," Éponine said.

"How is young Gavroche doing?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, pretty well. He's staying with Courfeyrac, those two are inseparable," Éponine said.

"Don't you have another younger sibling?" Mr. Fauchelevent asked. "Cosette mentioned something about you having two."

"Oh yeah, Azelma. She's at boarding school," Éponine said.

"Boarding school? Doesn't that cost a lot?" Mr. Fauchelevent asked.

"She has a scholarship," Éponine laughed at the silence on the other end. "Yeah, we were just as surprised. Who knew she could act? Anyway, she's studying the dramatic arts there with a full ride."

"That's wonderful," Mr. Fauchelevent said. "It's nice to see you three prospering."

Éponine smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Fauchelevent." Éponine remembered when they first met, and he had adopted Cosette. She was surprised he still remembered them. Even though her and Cosette would constantly hang out.

"Cosette is going to the mall tomorrow with her friends, are you going?" Mr. Fauchelevent asked.

Éponine laughed, "Yeah, I scheduled it. Musichetta, her, and I are getting our nails done."

"Is there a special occasion?" Mr. Fauchelevent asked.

"Nope!" Éponine said, putting her feet on her desk. "We just felt like doing it."

"Well, have fun," Mr. Fauchelevent. "The dinner invitation still stands."

Éponine glanced at her clock, "Even for tonight?"

"Of course. Cosette will be back at my place soon, and I know you two would want to catch up."

"Okay, I'll be there in five. Thanks, Mr. Fauchelevent," Éponine said, getting up.

"No problem," Mr. Fauchelevent said, before hanging up.

Cosette let Marius walk her to her house, but not to her door.

"If Father finds out…" she said. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. Cosette entered her house and was surprised to find her father not at the living room waiting for her. She walked over to the dining room and saw her father and Éponine talking and laughing like close friends.

"Hey Cosette!" Éponine waved at her.

Cosette grinned; "Stealing my father now?" she sat down next to her.

"You know I only became friends with you because your dad is cool," Éponine joked.

"I knew it!" Cosette's face was red with laughter.

Mr. Fauchelevent was chuckling softly.

"Let's make a trade," Cosette grinned evilly. "My father for Gavroche."

Éponine laughed, "As much as I would love an overprotective father, that little devil of a boy is all mine. I mean, if you really want him…no, he's a handful. I wouldn't do that to my friend."

Mr. Fauchelevent frowned. He didn't think he was overprotective.

"A toast!" Cosette cried, lifting up her glass. Éponine and her father did the same. "To overprotective fathers!"

"To annoying little brother!" Éponine continued.

"And to two best friends!" Mr. Fauchelevent smiled at them and clinked their glasses together.


	47. Prom

**A/N: AU, modern, High School, all of them are seniors, for Solaria daughter of Apollo.**

Grantaire honestly didn't want to go to the stupid prom. He felt as if he had seen it all last year. But, all of his friends were going. Even Combeferre was dragging Enjolras along, saying how he couldn't miss it senior year.

Éponine, Musichetta, and Cosette were all going dress shopping. They were very excited. Éponine got a green dress, Musichetta got a purple one, and Cosette got a pink one. The day of the prom, they all went to get their nails painted and hair done.

They were all at Cosette's house. Cosette's father insisted on taking millions of pictures. Musichetta's dates, Joly and Bossuet arrived. Joly had a lovely purple flower, and he explained that Bossuet lost him. Musichetta just chuckled and kissed them both.

Éponine was meeting her date, Montparnasse, at the actual dance. He was a part of shifty gang, which none of her friends approved of.

Marius arrived, and Cosette's father pulled him inside for The Talk. Marius looked mortified, and Cosette couldn't stop giggling.

Some of the boys didn't want to go to prom at all. All of Les Amis, plus the girls, lined up for pictures. After 5.3 billion pictures were taken, it was time to go.

"Where's your date, 'Ponine?" Grantaire asked.

"He's already there," Éponine said evenly, walking over to the huge van they were using to take everybody.

"Wait a minute, please tell me it's not Montparnasse," Courfeyrac said slowly.

"So what if it is?" Éponine asked, defensively.

"He's a bad influence," Combeferre said, which made Éponine snort.

"He really is," Enjolras looked her straight in the eyes.

Éponine accepted defeat; since Enjolras had the second-best death stare (The list went Éponine, Enjolras, Combeferre, Grantaire, Bahorel, Joly, Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Marius, Bossuet, and Jehan).

"Fine, I won't hang out with my date all night. Happy?" she asked, sourly, getting into the van.

"Ecstatic," Grantaire replied, texting Courfeyrac who was sitting right next to him.

"Come on, 'Ponine, why did you even go with him?" Cosette asked.

"Because he asked me. He thinks we're tight just because my dad likes them," Éponine said.

"Say you already have a date," Courfeyrac said.

"With who?" Éponine narrowed her eyes.

Courfeyrac laughed, "Your options are Enjolras, Combeferre, me, Grantaire, Bahorel, Feuilly, and Jehan."

"Well, it's too late now," Éponine said, wishing she had talked to Courfeyrac sooner. Grantaire, meanwhile was smiling at his text message.

The van pulled up at the high school and they all got out. "Hey, look it's Montparnasse. You know, we should become acquainted with our best friend's boyfriend," Courfeyrac said. "Oi! Montparnasse!"

Montparnasse turned and narrowed his eyes. Éponine tried to give him an apologetic smile, but he still seemed angry.

"Hey babe," Montparnasse said, walking over and kissing Éponine on the cheek.

"Montparnasse, what a pleasure to meet you," Courfeyrac grinned and shook his hand enthusiastically. Montparnasse scowled, but didn't say anything.

"I thought we were going alone," he said, looking at Éponine.

"We are, they were just my rides," Éponine said quickly.

"Harsh," Feuilly muttered to Bahorel, who didn't take his eyes off of Montparnasse. If anyone could take Montparnasse in a fight, it was Bahorel.

"Come on," Montparnasse grabbed her hand and led her off.

"Well then, that was cheerful," Courfeyrac muttered. He caught Grantaire's eye, and the two slowly slunk off to do whatever they had to do.

"Come on Marius, let's dance," Cosette said, smiling. Marius agreed, but he was still nervous about Éponine and Montparnasse. No one really liked them together.

Where did Courfeyrac go?" Jehan asked, frowning.

"Who knows? Did your date ditch you?" Bahorel teased, but stopped when he saw Jehan's face.

"Courfeyrac's with R, and I don't want to know what mischief they're planning," Combeferre said.

"Joly and Bossuet are somewhere with Musichetta," Feuilly said.

"So, what now?" Enjolras asked.

"Now, we dance!" Courfeyrac ran over to them. "Come on, let's dance!"

Éponine and Montparnasse danced for a little while, but she mostly just hanged around him as he talked to his friends. She sighed; she would be having a blast with her friends right now. She turned and saw Cosette and Marius dancing.

Cosette and Marius danced the whole entire night. They waltzed and twirled and swayed along to the music. They both were happy and content in each other's arms.

Musichetta dragged Joly and Bossuet around with her, whether she was dancing, eating, or socializing. At least one of the boys would have his arm around her waist. Musichetta smiled when she saw Bossuet and Joly try to dance. They were both so awkwardly cute.

Courfeyrac and Jehan danced and talked. Sometimes, Courfeyrac would vanish to plot with Grantaire. Jehan didn't know what was up and didn't want to know. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Feuilly just sat and ate with Bahorel. Occasionally, a girl would catch his eye and wink, but Bahorel was too lazy to move and Feuilly didn't want to leave his friend alone.

Enjolras and Combeferre just stood at one of the corners and talked quietly. They didn't want to dance and their friends were scattered around the gym. Grantaire would randomly pop up everywhere, going from place to place. He snuck alcohol in, but didn't seem that drunk. When questioned, he said 'he had big plans and needed concentration.'

Prom King and Queen were going to be announced about halfway through the dance. All of the friends gathered in a cluster except for Éponine, who was with Montparnasse.

"The Prom Queen is…Éponine Thénardier!" Everyone clapped.

"What the—?" Éponine froze. There was no way she could have won. The contest was just based off of popularity and Éponine was not popular. But, everyone was staring at her, so she reluctantly made her way to the front of the gym.

"The Prom King is…Enjolras!" The crowd clapped politely. That's when Éponine knew something was up. She stared at her friends. Grantaire and Courfeyrac high fived. Of course, the whole thing was rigged. Éponine was going to have a word.

"What did you do?" Enjolras hissed at Courfeyrac and Grantaire when his name was called.

"Come on, they love you!" Courfeyrac said.

"And they might actually listen to you now!" Grantaire said cheerfully.

Enjolras glowered at them and went over to stand next to Éponine. They were both crowned and told to dance. After their slightly awkward dance, they cornered their friends.

"Why?" Éponine asked her hands on her hips.

"Because," Grantaire smirked.

"How?" Enjolras glared at them.

"Simple. First, Cosette and Marius, the homecoming couple, spread the news to vote for you two. Now, 'Ponine, she knows her way around. She's that girl that helps everyone and kicks everyone's butt at the same time. Enjolras, however, we needed to directly rig the votes because Marius was slightly popular."

"How was Marius more popular?" Enjolras asked.

"He doesn't go off talking about stupid history facts," Éponine smirked.

"Well, you two are so cute together!" Cosette squealed. Marius was grinning as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Montparnasse came over to them.

"What was that?!" Montparnasse glared at Éponine.

"Not my fault," Éponine said, quietly.

"Yeah, well, thanks to you, I look like an idiot! My girlfriend is now a queen of some loser!" Montparnasse said.

"Enjolras is not a loser, and it doesn't really matter. You're an idiot on your own," Éponine said, getting defensive.

"Don't talk back to me!" Montparnasse slapped Éponine. In that moment, several things happened at once. Cosette, Musichetta, and Jehan screamed. Grantaire and Bahorel jumped on Montparnasse. Enjolras was yelling and waving his fists around. Courfeyrac was protecting the innocent bystanders. Combeferre was trying to break up the fight to no avail. Joly and Bossuet were watching in fright. And Feuilly was going to get Miss Fantine.

"Stop it!" Miss Fantine cried, coming into the circle with Feuilly at her heels. The boys wore some nasty bruises and Éponine's cheek was still red. "What happened?"

"Montparnasse slapped Éponine!" Cosette said, stepping forward.

Miss Fantine turned to Montparnasse, who was behind held back by Combeferre. "Is this true?"

"Who cares? It's just a stupid girl!" Montparnasse sneered.

Miss Fantine held up her hands at the cries of outrage. "Girl or not, she is still a student here and must be treated with respect. Since you are unable to understand this, I'm getting Mr. Javert to escort you out of here."

Mr. Javert appeared a second later. "You," he growled. He took Montparnasse away. Miss Fantine made sure everyone was okay before leaving.

"I hate him," Éponine muttered.

"Us too," Courfeyrac said. He frowned. "We only have a little while longer at the dance!" He grabbed Jehan and pulled him to the dance floor.

Enjolras tapped Éponine's shoulder. "May I?" he held out his hand. Éponine grinned and took it, and they danced. Éponine was finally having fun that night.

Bossuet had to go to the bathroom. When he came back, he saw all of his friends dancing and having fun. Grantaire managed to coax Combeferre to the floor by stealing his glasses and threatening to not give them back until he dances. "I always miss the fun stuff," he said, frowning.


	48. Suspicious Studying

**A/N: Modern, AU, High School, this one is for LesMiserableFan14.**

Enjolras was studying quietly in the library when he saw Cosette sit across from him.

"Can I help you? I'm rather busy," Enjolras said, politely.

"I need a tutor for History class," Cosette said, really fast. "I'm almost failing and the chapter test is coming up and I'm freaking out!"

"First, breath," Enjolras slowly.

"I just need help! Combeferre's tutoring half of our class, and I thought you were smart as well, so I've come to ask you. And, I don't want anyone to know about this," Cosette said.

"Why?" Enjolras frowned. "It's just a little extra help. I tutor Bahorel and R all of the time."

"My father wants me to have straight A's, and he's only letting me have a social life if I actually get good grades. If he knew my grade right now, he'll lock me in my room and make me study. Besides, I've nearly failed the last few tests. I don't want people to know that I stink at history and can't remember a thing!" Cosette said.

"If you're sure," Enjolras said. "Alright, let's get started right away."

"Not here, please." Cosette said painfully. "How about my house after school? My father's away for the night and won't know."

"Okay," Enjolras nodded.

Éponine was browsing the bookshelves when she saw Cosette talking to Enjolras. She frowned and leaned closer, but she couldn't hear them. She saw them exchange a smile as Cosette left.

Marius was excited for his plans with Cosette that afternoon.

"Are you ready?" He said, smiling as she left her last class.

"Oh, is the date today?" Cosette said, frantically. "I'm so sorry, Marius, I have other plans. I'll hang out with you soon, okay?"

"What plans?" Marius frowned, knowing for a fact that Cosette said her father was away today and tomorrow.

"Oh, just stuff," Cosette tried to nonchalantly shrug it off, but probably failed. "See you around!"

Marius went over and leaned against Courfeyrac's locker. Courfeyrac walked over to him. "You seem depressed. Love problems?"

"Cosette just blew off our plans. And she won't even tell me why!" Marius said.

"Maybe's she's hiding something…" Courfeyrac mused.

Cosette got out all of her notes and opened up her textbook. They were learning about World War One currently. She smiled as Enjolras knocked on the door.

"Come on in," she said, leading him to the dining room table, where her stuff was at. He sat down across from her.

"Let's start with a basis overview," Enjolras said. "Tell me everything you know," he folded his hands together.

"Well…uh…it was a war…fought in Europe…there were submarines…and Germany lost," Cosette finished weakly.

"Was Germany a part of the Allied Powers or the Central Powers?" Enjolras asked.

"Um…the…central?" Cosette asked.

"You guessed," Enjolras frowned disapprovingly at her. "Name the Allied Powers."

"Uh…France!...and that place…U.S.?...I think so…um, did Switzerland fight?" Cosette asked.

"Switzerland is the neutral country," Enjolras said, flipping through his textbook.

"Okay, okay, so, the Allied Countries?" Cosette asked.

Enjolras looked up and fixed his piercingly blue eyes on her. "France, Great Britain, and Russia are the three main ones. The United States joins them later on. Italy changes its side a couple of times, but it's technically an Allied Power."

"Russia?" Cosette frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. That's where the eastern front was," Enjolras said.

"The what?" Cosette sighed.

Enjolras fought the urge to roll his eyes. At least Cosette was trying. "We'll talk about that later. The main Central Powers were Germany, Austria-Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire."

"What's the Ottoman Empire?" Cosette asked.

"It's basically Turkey," Enjolras said. "So, which country joined in around 1917?"

"Uh…the…Africa…no…China?...stop glaring at me, I don't know this!" Cosette said, freaking out. She started hyperventilating. "I'm so stupid! I can't remember anything! We've been going over this in class for weeks and all I've been doing is counting Marius's freckles!"

Enjolras wasn't a doctor, but he knew Cosette needed fresh air. He took her arm, and led her outside. They stared up at the full moon. Cosette hugged Enjolras tightly and closed her eyes. "I'm going to fail, aren't I?"

Enjolras sighed and stroked her hair, since he saw Courfeyrac doing it to a girl once and thought it might help. "No, you aren't. You just need to keep a cool head. Most of it is in your mind."

Cosette smiled, "Please, I still have no idea what the Treaty of Versailles is."

"It's the—" Enjolras began.

"Shut up, I'm still calming down," Cosette said.

Marius knew he shouldn't be checking on Cosette, but he was worried. What if Courfeyrac was right? Marius peered into the garden and was shocked by what he saw. He saw Cosette and Enjolras hugging each other and staring at the moon. He saw them go back inside a little while longer.

"Marius, we should go," Éponine's voice drifted over to him. He turned and saw that she was near tears.

"You're right," Marius said softly.

The next day, Cosette, Éponine, and Jehan were all at their literature class together. They were in the same class, and sat next to each other. Most of the time, Cosette and Éponine would talk and then borrow Jehan's notes later. Courfeyrac got them back by making Jehan skip a day or two with him, so the girls had to take notes.

"Cosette, what's on your arm?" Éponine asked, looking towards where ten numbers were scrawled.

"Oh nothing," Cosette pulled up her sleeve.

A few minutes later, Cosette went to the bathroom.

"Those were phone digits, I know it," Éponine took Cosette's phone.

"Éponine!" Jehan nearly cried, "And who's phone?"

"Enjolras's," Éponine muttered. She sighed, "Look at this!" Jehan reluctantly looked.

_Same time tonight? –E_

_Yeah, I'm all ready! :) –C_

_You know my motto –E_

_Harder is better, I know! And be prepared –C_

Cosette glanced at her arm. The numbers read 5071562819. 5-07-'15. May 7th, 1915. The day the Lusitania was sunk by German submarines. 6-28-'19. June 28th, 1919. The day the Treaty of Versailles was signed. Cosette was told to memorize these two dates, since they'll be on the test. She put them on her arm to remember them.

Cosette went over to Enjolras's apartment after school. She didn't notice Éponine and Jehan watching her, Éponine in anger and Jehan in awkwardness.

"Tonight, we shall discuss the Lusitania," Enjolras said.

"Wonderful," Cosette said drily.

"Is there a problem?" Enjolras raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, there is. I don't like how you blame Britain and America for the sinking of the ship," Cosette said, her eyes narrowing.

"They knew Germany would sink any suspicious looking ships, and they still sent it. Besides, it did have ammo on it," Enjolras said.

"It also had children!" Cosette cried.

"Stop blaming Germany for being a nation wanting power, because all nations want power," Enjolras said.

"Germany destroyed a lot of French land!" Cosette retorted.

"It's a war, Cosette. Besides, they were using bombs," Enjolras said.

"They air raided villages," Cosette said.

"They didn't even cause the war! They didn't assassinate the Archduke, did they?" Enjolras said loving the debate they were having.

"You're right…I guess…" Cosette hated being proven wrong by Enjolras.

"Don't judge the people by their leader," Enjolras said, firmly.

"If you talk about the French Revolution one more time…" Cosette warned.

"Anyway, all nations have their problems," Enjolras said.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Cosette groaned.

"Because I'm tutoring you," Enjolras briefly smiled.

Combeferre liked being the one to solve problems. He enjoyed helping people. But this Enjolras-Cosette-secretly-dating problem was not his forte.

"First she steals Marius, and then Enjolras!" Éponine was crying over the phone. "She just won't stop!"

"She might not have realized—" Combeferre was caught off.

"No, she knew it! Everyone knew it! Every single person I like she has to date! I hate her!" Combeferre was amazed at how easily friendships could break. Although, the Éponine-Cosette friendship was still too frail, even though Éponine gave up on Marius when she started liking Enjolras.

"Why don't you talk to them?" Combeferre asked, weakly.

"Because, what can we possibly say? And we need strong evidence. We just have suspicions. You're a detective, aren't you?" Éponine still managed to be sarcastic, even though she was in the depths of despair.

"I'm not a detective! I'm a philosopher! Those two are completely different! The only reason I help solve mysteries is because my friends are immature," Combeferre said.

Enjolras managed to get an empty classroom for tutoring Cosette. It was during lunch. Most of the people were outside on the lawn. The door was closed and they opened up a window. As long as they talked quietly, they wouldn't be heard.

"So, who was a part of the Versailles conference," Enjolras said.

"Um…there were three big men, right?" Cosette said.

"If by big you mean powerful, than yes," Enjolras nodded.

"Uh, David Lloyd George…Georges Clemenceau…and that other guy," Cosette said.

"That other guy's name?" the tips of Enjolras's lips turned upward as he tried not to smile.

"Woodrow Wilson!" Cosette smiled.

"What countries were they from?" Enjolras asked.

"Does it matter?" Cosette frowned.

"Yes. You need to know why Russia and Germany weren't there!" Enjolras said.

"What?" Cosette groaned loudly and hit her head on the desk.

Courfeyrac happened to be passing by that window when he heard a groan and a thump. He remembered Enjolras and Cosette saying they had other plans for lunch. Courfeyrac grinned and then frowned. He ran off to tell Combeferre, who told him to not say anything. That piece of information might just break Marius's and Éponine's hearts.

"So, where did Russia go?" Cosette asked, massaging her head.

"It left in 1917," Enjolras said.

"Isn't that when America joined in?" Cosette frowned.

"Yes, but they were on the same side, the Allies. And, refer to America as the United States. America can be used to describe every continent on the western hemisphere," Enjolras said.

The days passed and Cosette learned more and more stuff. She was walking on the school's courtyard, when she heard someone call her name. She looked over and saw Enjolras leaning against the stone wall. She smiled and ran over to him. Les Amis watched her talk with him. They were both smiling. Enjolras gave her one ear bud of his IPod. Those two listened in silence, and began talking again, this time more seriously. Cosette walked away, but then sighed and turned back. They heard her say, "You know I can't find anyone like you."

Cosette had hurried over to Enjolras. "I have a song from 1915 that'll help," he said.

Cosette laughed, "Why do you have that on your IPod?"

Enjolras shrugged and grinned. He gave her an ear bud and the song began to play. It was 'I Didn't Raise My Boy to be a Soldier.' The music was cheerful, but then the words started.

_Ten million soldiers to the war have gone,_

_Who may never return again._

_Ten million mothers' hearts must break,_

_For the ones who died in vain._

_Head bowed down in sorrowin her lonely years,_

_I heard a mother murmur thro' her tears: _

_I didn't raise my boy to be a soldier,_

_I brought him up to be my pride and joy,_

_Who dares to put a musket on his shoulder,_

_To shoot some other mother's darling boy?_

_Let nations arbitrate their future troubles,_

_It's time to lay the sword and gun away,_

_There'd be no war today,_

_If mothers all would say,_

_I didn't raise my boy to be a soldier._

_What victory can cheer a mother's heart,_

_When she looks at her blighted home?_

_What victory can bring her back,_

_All she cared to call her own?_

_Let each mother answer in the year to be,_

_Remember that my boy belongs to me!_

_I didn't raise my boy to be a soldier,_

_I brought him up to be my pride and joy,_

_Who dares to put a musket on his shoulder,_

_To shoot some other mother's darling boy?_

_Let nations arbitrate their future troubles,_

_It's time to lay the sword and gun away,_

_There'd be no war today,_

_If mothers all would say,_

_I didn't raise my boy to be a soldier._

"That's so sad!" Cosette said.

"Yeah. It was an anti-war propaganda song," Enjolras said.

Cosette narrowed her eyes, "do you agree with it? Because you sound like you don't."

Enjolras shrugged and simply said, "_Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori_."

"What does that mean?" Cosette said.

"It is sweet and right to die for your country," Enjolras said simply. "The soldiers knew it was a war, and they knew they had to fight. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made."

"But it was the Great War! They had bombs and air raids and machine guns and trenches! No one was prepared for this," Cosette said, her hands on her hips.

"It was still a war," Enjolras said.

Cosette started walking away. "Well, have fun getting trench foot and getting eaten alive by rats! I'm going to find a new tutor!"

Enjolras smirked, "Cosette?"

Cosette sighed and smiled, "You know I can't find anyone like you."

"Yes, I do. Now, the test is coming up quickly and you still don't know about the submarines," Enjolras said. Cosette nodded and they walked inside to study some more.

"They have to be secretly dating," Courfeyrac told Les Amis over dinner. "It's the only way."

"B-b-but how could Cosette cheat on me?" Marius was crying.

"That little bi—" Éponine started saying, but was shushed by Jehan.

"We just need to talk to them. To let them know that we know and we're fine with it," Jehan said. He studied his friend's faces carefully. Not a single one of them looked okay with it. They looked murderous.

The test day arrived. Cosette took a deep breath. She exchanged smiles with Enjolras, not noticing Marius's eyes on her. Cosette got started.

The test was handed back a week later. Cosette nervously took her paper. She got an A! Cosette grinned and ran over to Enjolras. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

"We should have a celebratory dinner," Enjolras said. "I know this nice café."

"Good, but on the condition we never talk about history again," Cosette nodded.

Combeferre sighed as Enjolras got ready in his room. The two shared an apartment. He looked over to where Enjolras's phone was. 'We need to catch them in the act,' Courfeyrac's voice swam through his head. 'The good must be innocent,' his conscious said. But, if the phone had evidence then Enjolras and Cosette could be caught. And they shouldn't have treated Marius and Éponine like this. It was common knowledge that Éponine liked Enjolras, and Cosette knew it too. Cosette had simply gone too far. If he hadn't known any better, he'd say that Cosette was purposefully ruining Éponine's life. But this was Cosette. Darling, sweet little Cosette who wouldn't hurt a fly.

His mind made up, Combeferre quickly scanned through the text messages.

_I found a new restaurant; it's the one across from the gardens –E_

_Fancy :) –C_

_Nothing's too fancy for you, I'm proud of you –E_

_Aw thanks. You're the best! –C_

Combeferre quicklyput the phone back. He hurried to his room and took out his phone.

_I just looked on E's phone for you, I hope you're happy, Courf –Combeferre_

_Wow, we're a bad influence on you –Courf_

_Anyways, I know the place –Combeferre_

_Excellent! The plan is in action –Courf_

Enjolras and Cosette were sitting down at a table for two inside the fancy restaurant. Cosette wore a simple blue dress, and Enjolras just threw on a dress shirt.

"A toast!" Enjolras raised his glass.

"To A's and tutors!" Cosette clinked their glasses together.

They were laughing and talking about summer when two people came up behind them and cleared their throats.

"Marius! Éponine!" Cosette and Enjolras jumped. They stood up. "It's not what it looks like," Cosette said quickly.

"It looks like you're on a date," Marius said accusingly. Cosette almost cried when she saw how red Marius and Éponine's eyes were.

"No!" Cosette said quickly. "He's just my tutor!"

Éponine laughed, "Yeah, right."

"Cosette was doing bad in history and she needed a tutor. So I helped her. When she passed the test today, we decided to go out to eat in celebration," Enjolras said.

"Oh please, you have perfect grades," Éponine said harshly. She could barely keep A's, and then there was her current math grade.

"No, I don't!" Cosette said.

"Why did you keep a tutor a secret?" Marius asked quietly.

"Because I didn't want you guys to think I'm a dumb blonde," at that, Cosette began crying. "And I've been under so much pressure lately." Instinctively, Cosette found herself in Marius's arms. Marius sighed.

"You are one of the smartest girls I've ever known. And I honestly don't care if you're super smart. As long as you're still Cosette," Marius said. Cosette smiled up at him.

"Let's give them some space," Éponine said, walking outside. Enjolras followed her.

"Why are you upset?" Enjolras asked.

Éponine sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm just…jealous, I guess."

"You want a tutor?" Enjolras asked blankly.

Éponine frowned. Enjolras may be smart, but he was stupid when it came to girls. "No, it's not that…it's you." Enjolras remained quiet, and Éponine took that as a good sign. She continued, "I just…may like you." She glanced up and saw Enjolras smiling sadly.

"'Ponine I'm –" Enjolras began.

"In love with France and not interested in a relationship, I know. But I don't want you to spend all of your time hanging out with me. I want to join you in your debates, stand beside you in your dreams, and help you achieve your goals. Crap, did that sound cheesy?" Éponine asked, frowning.

"No, that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard," Enjolras stepped closer.

"You see that car parked right there with binoculars, a telescope, and Courfeyrac's hair sticking out of it right?" Éponine asked, and Enjolras nodded.

They were getting really close when their phones buzzed.

"I'm going to kill them," Enjolras said. Éponine laughed at the messages.

_KISS ALREADY! –Bahorel_

_Don't mind Bahorel, just keep on doing what you're doing –Jehan_

_Wow, did Enjy try the 'My one and only love is Patria' speech? –Courf_

_If you don't kiss soon, I'm going over there and making you two kiss –R_

_Come on! –Joly_

_At least talk louder. I can't hear you –Bossuet_

_:) –Combeferre_

_Did you guys kiss yet? Because this is going so slow –Feuilly_

Enjolras sighed and put his phone away. Éponine grinned and did the same with hers. Enjolras smiled and said, really loudly, "So, I'm teaching you all night, right?"

Éponine grinned back as she saw Bossuet's who head poke out of the window. "You mean in math?" she nearly shouted. She hoped Les Amis would like their performance.

"Not in math, no," and Enjolras held her, bent her backwards, and kissed her. They broke apart when they heard the cheers and whistles coming from the car.

"Well, that was fun. Now, let's go do something that we both enjoy," Enjolras said, holding her hand.

"You are a nice actor, Enjolras," said Éponine, approvingly.

"Why, thank you. You aren't too bad yourself," Enjolras smiled.

Combeferre wanted to wait up for Enjolras to come back, but he eventually fell asleep. He noticed, the next day, that Éponine had Enjolras's red jacket on.


	49. Kissing

**A/N: For justme, regular Les Miserables time period, but sort-of AU. Characters might be a bit OOC.**

"What?" Courfeyrac was brought back to present and stared incredulously at Bahorel.

"I said that the girl slapped me after I kissed her," Bahorel said, shrugging.

"The point of kissing is to make them fall in love with you, not hate you," Courfeyrac said.

"Half of us haven't even had our first kiss yet," Jehan said softly.

Courfeyrac sighed and stood on a table. "Alright, listen up! Raise your hand if you haven't had your first kiss yet!"

"Is this necessary?" Enjolras asked, annoyed.

"Yes," Courfeyrac responded. "Come on, don't be shy."

Enjolras, Combeferre, Feuilly, Grantaire, and Jehan raised their hands. "Marius, you may have had your first kiss, but that was also your last kiss. Raise your freaking hand!" Courfeyrac cried out. Marius blushed and raised his hand.

"Okay, so I am going to demonstrate how to kiss someone. Everyone, get into partners," Courfeyrac said. "Wait! I'll choose. Jehan, you'll be with me. Bahorel and Feuilly. Joly and Bossuet. Enjolras and Grantaire. And Combeferre and Marius."

"No," Combeferre and Enjolras said, narrowing their eyes.

"Now, first, get close," Courfeyrac pulled Jehan toward him. "Now, everyone tilt your head to the right slightly. Lean in, and touch your lips together. It's that simple."

"We are not doing this," Combeferre said, standing a foot away from Marius.

"It'll help you practice for Cosette, Marius," Bahorel joked.

"I refuse," Enjolras said, sternly.

"It's not that complicated!" Courfeyrac sighed and turned to Jehan. He grabbed the boy and shoved him forward for a kiss. Courfeyrac had to admit that this kiss was pretty good. He honestly did not want to stop it.

"Well then," Joly said, watching Courfeyrac and Jehan kissed. He sighed and turned to Bossuet, "I just hope you don't have any germs." Joly said, before kissing him.

Bahorel shrugged and kissed Feuilly. Feuilly froze in shock and then relaxed.

Enjolras sighed as he watched the three groups make out. "Come on, Apollo, I haven't drunk yet today," Grantaire said, grinning. Enjolras didn't want to admit that he looked rather cute. "Fine, just because Courfeyrac is making us." They kissed and both were surprised at the attraction they felt towards each other. Well, Enjolras was more surprised than Grantaire.

Combeferre glared at Marius. "If you say anything I will cut out your liver and feed it to the vultures." Combeferre kissed Marius quickly, but, unfortunately, that was when they walked in.

Éponine had brought Cosette to the café, so she could see Marius.

"Marius?!" Cosette cried, watching Marius kiss Combeferre.

"Courfeyrac…kissing…lesson," Marius's face was red.

Éponine and Cosette shared a grin. They kissed deeply, while Marius wished he could die.

"Okay, that sorted out, I think I prefer guys," Éponine said when they were done.

"Touché," Cosette grinned. Éponine walked over to Combeferre, and pulled him against the wall for a kiss. "Have you been practicing?" Cosette asked Marius.

"Maybe…" Marius's face was redder than Enjolras's vest, which had been discarded on the ground.

Cosette laughed and kissed him.

Feuilly was the first one to stop, saying he had to go to work. Of course, no one believed him, but they let him leave. Bahorel said he was probably going to a bar or something and left too. Courfeyrac let go of Jehan and let the young poet go, who was pink in the face. Joly and Bossuet had to meet up with Musichetta. Combeferre left to go study, and Éponine had nothing to do, so she followed him. Marius and Cosette had to go because of Cosette's curfew.

Enjolras turned and glared at Grantaire, "if you say anything about how that was—"

"Amazing," Grantaire finished for him with a smirk.

Enjolras sighed. "Just, don't mention it again please."

"Hey, you kissed back!" Grantaire held up his hands in surrender.

"I did not kiss back! I was…just doing nothing," Enjolras finished lamely.

Grantaire laughed and picked up his red vest. "Let's go home, Apollo."

Enjolras sighed and took his vest. "Someday I'll kill Courfeyrac."

"Or thank him," Grantaire mused.

"No, I think I'll rather kill him," Enjolras and Grantaire shared a smile and laugh and went home to resume the kissing.


	50. Revolutionary Love

**A/N: Barricade era, but AU. This is for the 100****th**** reviewer, RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow! Also, it's the 50****th**** chapter! **

Marius was going to introduce Cosette to all of his friends. He was very nervous; as he was afraid they wouldn't get along well. He only just managed to make peace between Cosette and Éponine.

"Relax, Marius," Cosette smiled at him. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. If they like you, I'll like them."

Marius's mind drifted to Combeferre and Enjolras, who didn't really like him. He sighed, "The meeting starts in a little bit. I want you to get acquainted with them beforehand."

They walked over to the back room of the Musain café.

"Comrades, I would like you to meet, Cosette," Marius said. Everyone in the room gaped at Cosette's beauty. Cosette smiled and observed each one of them, taking in their body language. Cosette could distinguish the leader by the way he sat and how he was sitting in the middle. The red vest didn't hurt either.

"Are you the leader?" Cosette asked, sitting next to him. Marius awkwardly sat next to Grantaire, who shoved a glass full of wine into his hands.

"Yes, my name is Enjolras," the leader nodded curtly.

"So, what are you guys revolting against?" Cosette asked.

"The government. People are starving in the streets while the rich bath in luxury. I presume you are rich?" Enjolras took note of her fancy clothes.

"Not exactly. Father has a bit of money saved up from when he worked in a town. I decided to dress formally for meeting Marius's friends. You can pass for a bourgeois too, you know," Cosette said.

"My father was a filthy rich swine who beat up his slaves daily. It's just by coincidence that I was born rich," Enjolras replied.

Cosette grinned, "It was under coincidence that my father managed to obtain some money too. Besides, I've worked for a family when I was younger."

"So, what do you do to help the poor?" Enjolras asked, smirking slightly.

"I actually give them bread and money. I don't scream in their faces to rise up against the government, when that's not really possible for starving people. They need strength," Cosette said, earning Enjolras's admiration.

"You're right. And we need all the help we can get," Enjolras said.

"So, am I officially a member of Les Amis de l'ABC now?" Cosette said excitedly. Marius had told her all about this revolutionary group.

"I think so. This may be your first meeting, but you have a lot to contribute," Enjolras smiled.

Cosette dragged Marius along to all of the meetings, even though he wanted to do other things. Cosette would listen intently, while Marius would daydream.

A couple of weeks later, Cosette pulled Marius aside. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Marius frowned.

"About us," Cosette said. She took a deep breath, "I want a man who will fight, not just for me, but for everything. Someone who's brave and strong and fearless. Someone who can command a whole crowd with just one word. Marius, you are so romantic, but just too childish. You need to see the big picture. Our love was wonderful, but it's draining away."

"What?" Marius started crying.

Cosette hugged him. "Hey, we'll still be friends. And you have 'Ponine. I am truly sorry, Marius," Cosette said, before turning and leaving.

She walked down the street to where Enjolras stood. "How did it go?" Enjolras asked, nervously.

"It went alright," Cosette said, taking his hand and kissing him on the cheek.


	51. Taco Tuesday

**A/N: Modern AU, college**

"It's Tuesday!" Éponine stared at Marius incredulously. "You can't go out with Cosette tonight!"

"Come on, Taco Tuesday is silly," Marius said, rolling his eyes as he sipped his smoothie. The two friends were out for lunch at an outside café.

"Taco Tuesday is a tradition," Éponine said sternly. Since they had all met, one of them would host a Taco Tuesday. It was a free-for-all buffet of meat, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, hard shells, and soft shells. Musichetta would usually hold the event, since she had a huge kitchen.

"But Cosette—" Marius began to whine.

"Just bring her with you!" Éponine cried, exasperated. Taco Tuesday was strictly Les Amis de l'ABC only, until Joly and Bossuet began dating Musichetta. Musichetta was like family to them now, and it was only a matter of time before Cosette joined in as well.

Later that day, Courfeyrac got a text from Éponine.

_Cosette's coming to taco Tuesday –Ép_

_Seriously? Friends only –Courf_

_Come on, you guys dragged me in pretty quickly when me and Marius were BFF's. And now Musichetta's a part of this. Give Cosette a chance –Ép_

_It's not Cosette I'm worried about, it's Marius. He's going to go all lovey-dovey on her and the tacos shall be vomited –Courf_

_It can't be any worse than Bahorel's gas haha –Ép_

_Bring Cosette, but warn her first –Courf_

_Gotcha! :) –Ép_

Éponine quickly went on her laptop and sent the email to Cosette. The email was a list of rules for Taco Tuesday, created by the obsessive Enjolras and Combeferre.

Cosette smiled when she got the email. She read over the rules, and began to prepare for the big night. She was really excited to hang out with Marius's friends with no formalities.

The rules read:

_**List of Rules for Taco Tuesday:**_

_**1. Taco Tuesday is mandatory for everyone, no exceptions**_

_**2. Les Amis de l'ABC only, unless you are dating someone and have been dating them for more than a month**_

_**3. Sweatpants and old clothes recommended**_

_**4. Watch Bahorel and R's taco count, stop when it gets to eight**_

_**5. No one is allowed to give Bahorel beans or hot sauce**_

_**6. No alcohol**_

_**7. Nothing too illegal, we have neighbors**_

_**8. Feuilly is in charge of music, if anyone tries to overrule his decisions, they will have to go last in line**_

_**9. First come, first serve**_

_**10. Everyone must pitch in for supplies**_

_**11. A taco fight can only be held at the end of Taco Tuesday, not the beginning**_

_**12. Anyone who gets meat stains on Enjolras's vest will face the wrath of Enjolras alone**_

Musichetta checked on Bossuet, who was cleaning up the kitchen. Joly was out getting the supplies from the money bin they all contributed into.

"Are you finished, love?" Musichetta asked, walking inside.

"Almost," Bossuet wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Well, we need to hurry. The boys are getting here at 5:30, and it's 5 right now," Musichetta said, kissing his cheek.

They finished cleaning, and Joly arrived just in time to set up.

Everyone arrived at the door at precisely 5:30. Taco Tuesday was one day they cannot be late for.

"I'm so hungry!" Grantaire cried, waiting in line. Courfeyrac turned around and smirked. He shoved some meat into his mouth.

"Hurry up," Feuilly tapped his foot impatiently. He sighed and got out of line, putting his IPod onto the speaker that was set up on the table. Feuilly's IPod was the only IPod that had everyone's favorite songs on it. Since everyone had different tastes, they combined them all for times like these.

"Hey, where are the artichokes?" Bahorel asked.

"You're disgusting," Éponine said, make her Taco Deluxe. The Taco Deluxe had every single ingredient in it, in a hard shell, with a soft shell wrapped around it.

"Are you having fun?!" Marius screamed at Cosette, in order for her to hear him over the music.

"Yeah!" Cosette smiled. "I've never had tacos before though!"

"What?" Jehan turned to her in shock. "Marius, you should have brought her sooner!"

"Wow, was your father worried the tacos could be poisonous?" Éponine asked.

"No, he just wasn't into fun food," Cosette said, shrugging.

"So, I'm guessing you've never been in a food fight," Bahorel grinned wickedly.

"Bahorel, you know the rules," Enjolras scowled. "Only after we've eaten."

"Rules, schmules," Courfeyrac said, flinging meat at Cosette. Cosette squealed and laughed. She grabbed a couple of tomatoes and started pelting him. A couple of tomatoes ricocheted off and hit the other people. Bossuet got smacked right in the face and there was a red mess in Joly's ear.

"This means war!" Éponine cried out, smashing cheese into Grantaire's face.

"You're lucky I love you," was all Grantaire had to say.

"WHO GAVE BAHOREL THE HOT SAUCE?!" Combeferre screamed as Bahorel blasted them all with it. Jehan fell on the floor, dragging Courfeyrac with him. Someone was throwing shells and there was a soft shell nestled in Enjolras's curls.

Cosette took a piece of lettuce out of her hair, and began rifling through the fridge for extra ammo.

"Eggs!" Courfeyrac said. He grabbed and started throwing them at people.

"Courfeyrac, stop!" Enjolras and Combeferre yelled. Joly was freaking out because he had egg yolk on him.

"I FOUND THE PEANUTS!" Grantaire cried, and then created an alliance with Éponine.

Cosette was laughing so hard, she had to take a break. Food was flying everywhere, and no one was safe. She smiled when she saw Marius huddled in a corner.

"Marius, what are you doing?" she asked. Marius turned to her with a wild look in his eyes and a water shooter in his hands.

"IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" Marius screamed and started spraying everyone with water.

"IN THE NAME OF PATRIA!" Enjolras screamed back, and Bahorel started shaking up a huge bottle of soda.

"Why am I friends with you guys?" Combeferre asked himself, as Bahorel smeared his face with peanut butter.

"You need jelly!" Jehan said, putting some grape jelly on top of his head.

"Guys, silence!" Cosette cried, looking at her phone. "My dad's calling me to check on me. If you say a word, I will murder you."

Cosette answered her phone and started talking to her dad. Grantaire looked like he wanted to talk, so Éponine kept his lips occupied in other ways. Jehan felt his hair to see what foods were in there. Joly hand-sanitized himself and Bossuet cleaned the food off of his head.

Cosette finally hung up. "Well then, sorry about that," she smiled apologetically.

"It's all right. Grantaire, Éponine, stop making out! We're trying to fight a war here," Joly said sharply.

"Make love, not war," Courfeyrac smirked.

"Grow up," Combeferre said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Can we actually eat now?" Musichetta asked.

"Yeah," They all sat down around the table. They had to squeeze in, and Éponine ended up on Grantaire's lap. Cosette smiled at her, and Éponine winked.

"Alright, let the taco eating contest begin!" Bahorel said, and they all dug into their tacos. Thirty minutes later, only Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Grantaire, Éponine, and Feuilly remained.

"I…can't…do…this…" Feuilly muttered and groaned as he collapsed on the floor. Joly and Musichetta dragged him to the couch.

"Wow, my stomach does not like tacos. Especially the Taco Deluxe," Courfeyrac said. A few seconds passed, and then he suddenly ran over to the bathroom. They could hear the sounds of puking from there.

"Okay, I'm done," Éponine said, putting her head on Grantaire's shoulder.

"Keep going, keep going," Bahorel muttered to himself.

"Aren't you guys sick?" Enjolras asked them.

"Not particularly," Grantaire burped.

"Ew. Please have etiquette when there is a young lady on your lap," Courfeyrac said.

"Have you met him?" Éponine laughed.

Grantaire and Bahorel continued well on in the night. The rules were forgotten, and more and more people drifted off to sleep. Cosette sent a quick text to her father, before snuggling up next to Marius. Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet retired to their bedroom. Enjolras and Combeferre fell asleep at the table. Courfeyrac fell asleep in the bathroom, just in case he had to puke again. Jehan waited with him, to help him if he got sick. Bahorel fell asleep leaning against the couch (he had won the taco war). Grantaire and Éponine slept hugging, with Éponine's head on his chest.

Too soon, they were woken up by Combeferre yelling about it being a weekday and something about school.

"5 more minutes," Grantaire said.

"We need to get going!" Enjolras said.

Grantaire opened one of his eyes. He felt Éponine stir as she woke up.

Courfeyrac walked out and laughed, "you may want to wash out your hair first, Enjy. It looks like a taco itself."


	52. Amnesia

**A/N: And after having no time and writer's block, here's another installment. Barricade era**

Musichetta brought dinner over to the table where Bossuet was sitting. They were at her apartment on a date. Joly wanted to come, but he was afraid he caught malaria, so he declined. Musichetta lived on the sixth floor and her apartment was slightly big enough to fit two people comfortably. Normally, it held three, which made the space very cramped. But they made it work.

"How's the revolution?" Musichetta asked, smiling sadly.

"Okay, I guess. Nothing's picking up at the moment," Bossuet said.

"Is that good or bad?" Musichetta asked.

"Well, we want to revolutionize quickly…but what if we die?" Bossuet whispered.

"Don't say that!" Musichetta cried out. Bossuet whimpered and she softened. "Let's put those thoughts out of our heads. They can do no good."

Bossuet nodded and didn't raise the subject again. They finished dinner, and Musichetta cleared up. Bossuet had classes in the morning, so he had to leave early. Musichetta gave him a kiss goodbye and turned back to cleaning up. She froze as she heard a loud crash.

Normally, she wouldn't be worried, but there were six flights of stairs. Musichetta ran out the door on onto the staircase. She could hear thumps below her.

"Bossuet?!" Musichetta called out. She ran down the steps. At the bottom, Bossuet was lying down on the ground and moaning. Musichetta couldn't see anything too bloody, but you never knew. She wished Joly was there with them.

"Bossuet, honey, are you okay?" Musichetta kneeled down next to him as he opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" Bossuet asked, dazed.

"What do you mean? I'm Musichetta," she fought back tears.

"How did I get here? What happened? Where am I? Who am I?" Bossuet looked really scared.

"Shhh, it's okay. Your name is Lesgle, but we call you L'Aigle and Bossuet," Musichetta said. "You're a schoolboy and a revolutionary—"

"I don't know you!" Bossuet panicked.

Musichetta sighed and stood up. "You can stay at my place. I have a sofa for you," she held out her hand. Bossuet reluctantly stood up and took it. He swayed a bit, and he leaned against Musichetta as she helped him back up the stairs to her apartment.

Bossuet fell asleep on the sofa. He had a very weird dream. Blurry figures were calling out to him softly, all with the feeling of déjà vu.

He woke up to a bunch of people standing over him.

"He didn't remember anything? Not even his name?" a stricken Joly asked Musichetta.

"No, he had no clue. He trusted me though, so his instincts must still be in there," Musichetta said.

"Does he have a concussion?" Combeferre asked, frowning.

"He's been sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up. He obviously hurt his head," Musichetta said.

"He's up now," Éponine commented quietly. Everyone turned to see a bewildered Bossuet staring at them.

"Is there something wrong?" Bossuet asked, as politely as he could.

Two men who smelled awful walked over to him, "Don't you remember us? We're your drinking buddies! I'm Bahorel, and this is Grantaire who goes by R," the larger man said.

"…Bahorel…Grantaire…Musichetta…" Bossuet said. Although the names were foreign in his mind, they flowed easily from his tongue.

"Yes…I am Joly, your best friend," Joly said, fighting back tears. He hated seeing his friend like this. "That young boy over there is Marius, and the girl on his arm is Cosette. The other girl besides Musichetta is Éponine. And then there's Courfeyrac, Jehan, Feuilly, Combeferre, and Enjolras," Joly pointed the people out.

Bossuet winced as his brain started hurting again. "Too much information," he muttered, rubbing his head. He froze when he felt no hair. "How old am I?"

The man called Grantaire laughed, "As old as me. You have some pretty bad luck. You're joined at the hip with Joly and Musichetta, though."

"Are you all my friends?" Bossuet asked.

"Of course!" Marius said. "We form the group Les Amis de l'ABC—"

Enjolras put a hand on Marius' back to make him stop talking. He knew Bossuet would be overwhelmed by all of the information. The whole revolution needed to be saved for a different day where they would have plenty of time.

Bossuet slept some more. He was occasionally woken up by either Joly or Combeferre. He was told that both of them knew what they were doing and were trying to help him get better.

Bits and pieces were coming back to Bossuet, but he was still confused. His friends tried to help him by giving him information that he needed, but it wasn't enough.

"How is he?" Cosette and Éponine were talking quietly a couple of weeks later. Marius was studying for a test, so he left the two girls on their own.

"I don't know," Cosette responded. "Marius said that Joly was still worried, but it is Joly after all."

"Imagine what it must be like to forget everything," Éponine said. "Well, it might be nice, but it'll be scary."

Musichetta was waiting anxiously in her kitchen as Combeferre checked Bossuet. Combeferre walked over to her.

"I think he needs something solid to remember us. Something that holds sentimental value," Combeferre said.

"Well…there's that picture R drew," Musichetta said slowly.

Grantaire had decided to secretly sketch them all at a meeting. The picture itself was rather big, and a lot was happening in it. Bahorel was drinking in a corner table with Bossuet, while Joly looked like he was in the middle of lecturing them. Marius was at another table, talking to Courfeyrac, who had a girl on each arm. Jehan was writing poems, and Feuilly was making a fan. Éponine, Cosette, and Musichetta were at the side, watching them with sad expressions on their faces. Grantaire himself was in the background, staring at the center of the paper. The center of the paper held Enjolras. Not only was Enjolras the center, but he was larger in proportion to everybody else. He drew eyes over to him, and Grantaire managed to capture his golden locks, fierce eyes, and broad shoulders perfectly.

Grantaire didn't care if Musichetta took it. Honestly, he was missing one of his drinking partners. Bossuet always had the best stories to share.

"Bossuet, I have something to show you," Musichetta slowly made her way over to the couch. Bossuet sat up and hugged a pillow. "It's a picture," Musichetta handed it to Bossuet.

Bossuet frowned as he stared at it. They were familiar, since they were his friends he was introduced to before.

"What can you tell from it?" Musichetta asked, holding her breath.

Bossuet took a deep breath, "Well, that's our gang, the Les Amis de l'ABC as Marius and Enjolras said. And there's me drinking with Bahorel and Joly. Joly's probably lecturing about another one of his illnesses. And Marius is asked Courfeyrac for help for his love life. Feuilly is making fans, because that's just what he does. Jehan's writing that poem, the one about spring. R is admiring Enjolras again, no surprise. Enjolras is probably in another one of his speeches. You three are looking at us with sadness because you are afraid of us dying…" he trailed off and looked at Musichetta, who had tears in her eyes.

"Did I get that all from my mind?" Bossuet asked, slowly. Musichetta hugged him tightly, and Bossuet instinctively ruffled her hair and patted her on the back.

"You're back!" Musichetta drew away to smile at him. "You remember things!"

Joly walked in and was alarmed to see Musichetta crying. "What happened?!"

"I think…I'm regaining my memory," Bossuet said slowly. Joly grinned and hugged his best friend. Musichetta hugged them both. Someone kissed Bossuet's forehead, and someone was holding his hand. Even though he didn't remember everything right then, he knew he was home.


	53. It's complicated

**A/N: For Alicat! Modern AU, high school, everyone's a senior**

Marius and Cosette had been dating for four years. They started going out in freshman year, when Marius dropped his pencil and Cosette picked it up for him. Yet that simple exchange cause talking, which caused texting, which caused Cosette becoming a friend, which caused Cosette to become his girlfriend. Marius and Cosette were very happy together. They were label as 'cutest couple' and the 'people who really need to get a room.' Every five seconds they would share an Eskimo kiss and be constantly holding hands. It was sickening, yet sweet how they can never grow tire of each other.

Éponine and Enjolras had started dating their junior year. Éponine had started working in a coffee shop that Enjolras visited regularly. They had also realized that they took similar classes, but just ignored each other and the entire class. They would study together nearly every night, for some test or another. One night, when Enjolras was trying to console a heart-broken Éponine, they realized they did actually like each other.

Éponine was going through a crisis. Although she was dating Enjolras, she might still have feelings for Marius. As in, she had a crush on it throughout all of Middle School. They were best friends and had been close ever since. But, before Éponine could tell Marius her feelings, Marius met Cosette. They were instantly in love, and it took them little time to start dating. While Marius did occasionally talk to Éponine, his world was centered on Cosette. Their junior prom, Éponine had saw them kissing and dancing. She rushed home and then went to Enjolras's house, where he was studying. Even though Enjolras hadn't known what happened, he still comforted her as best as he could. Éponine always felt guilty thinking about how she still loved Marius, even though she loved Enjolras too.

Grantaire first met his rowdy group of friends freshman year. He was drinking secretly, and a huge dude asked for a sip. Grantaire raised his eyebrows, and hesitantly let him. He introduced himself as Bahorel. Those two became drinking buddies, and Bahorel soon brought a tall, bald boy named Bossuet. Bossuet joined in, sometimes accompanied by a very anxious boy named Joly. Although Joly disapproved of the drinking, he never told anyone about it. Grantaire had nothing to do, so he just followed them around. One day, they entered a strange room with a strange group of people called Les Amis de l'ABC. Although their ideas were kind of stupid, it was the leader that attracted Grantaire. His name was Enjolras, and he would live on coffee just to study all night for tests five months away. He was very studious and serious, always doing his best. In other words, the exact opposite of Grantaire. Even though the chances were slim, Grantaire never gave up on his Apollo. He nearly blew it junior year by confessing to Enjolras that he loved him when Enjolras had begun dating Éponine. Enjolras just blew it off as a drunk thing, and they didn't talk about that again.

Enjolras had avoided dating for two reasons. One, because he never felt attracted to anyone and didn't want to force himself to feel something. Two, it would leave him no time for studying and leading the student group. But two people decided to bypass those rules. Grantaire and Éponine were both a blessing and a curse. Enjolras, though he was very harsh to Grantaire, felt a brotherly affection towards him. Even when he was yelling at him, he wanted Grantaire to have a healthier lifestyle. It wasn't until later, that Enjolras's affection went from brotherly to crushing. He pushed himself into his studying and found a good studying partner in Éponine. And then he started liking her too, and he would always try to comfort her when she cried. He was much harsher to Marius, especially after the two best friends fought. Now, Enjolras found himself with a girlfriend and a problem. Last year, Grantaire admitted to being in love with him. Enjolras had to play it off as a stupid idea, even though it, uncomfortably, made him happy. But, he was with Éponine now, and he felt like he should protect her. Besides, being with Grantaire made him a thousand times madder than usual. It was like a warzone.

Courfeyrac fell in love with a different girl every week. Except for when he fell in love with Éponine in his sophomore year. Because, three years later, he was still in love with her. He loved the way her dark hair fell across her eyes as she read. He loved it when she stood up to bullies and had no fear. He loved it when her brown eyes sparked with flames and she looked as powerful as Enjolras. Whenever she was upset, all he wanted to do was hug her closely. But that job used to be Marius', and now it was Enjolras'. Courfeyrac didn't hate Enjolras for being there for Éponine; actually he hated himself for not being there. Courfeyrac's high school years were ending, and he still hadn't got up the courage to confess to Éponine. He flirted with her, but he flirts with everyone. Even Grantaire managed to tell Enjolras he loved him, even though it didn't work out in the way he expected.

Jehan basically owned the comfy chair in the library that was in the corner where the poetry and the fiction books meet. He would always be sitting there, reading or writing poetry. There was a table and another chair there too. Most of the times, it was unoccupied, but, occasionally, a fellow Les Amis would join Jehan there. Combeferre would read alongside Jehan, while Enjolras mostly studied. Feuilly and Courfeyrac came just to talk. Jehan loved it when Courfeyrac talked to him. Courfeyrac talked with his hands, and Jehan didn't know whether to look at Courfeyrac's eyes, mouth, or hands when he talked. More often than not, Courfeyrac would talk about Éponine. And although Jehan acknowledged the fact that Éponine was one-of-a-kind, he still wished Courfeyrac's heart didn't belong to someone else. Courfeyrac would talk for hours, and he hardly noticed the depressed look on Jehan's face.

Feuilly would visit Jehan often at the library. He had work, but he didn't care if he was late once in a while if he got to see Jehan. Jehan was always so peaceful. He was untainted by society and lived in his own world. Feuilly loved watching the poet write, and many times, he was granted permission to read some of the poems. The poems which he read were beautiful.

Cosette had gone to help volunteer at an animal shelter. Her co-worker was very familiar, and it took her a while to realize it was Marius' friend, Feuilly. Feuilly was a little embarrassed when she made the connection. He was aware of the fact that he has had a full time job ever since he was twelve, and has always needed to work very hard for his money. Cosette admired that about Feuilly, and how he worked for every cent he owned. Those two became close friends and would work together in many jobs. One day, they were both gardeners for an old man. Cosette did volunteer work for him, and Feuilly needed another side job. Cosette had a smudge of dirt on her nose, and Feuilly casually rubbed it off. Yet that touch sent sparks flying through Cosette's body, and was still tingly long after it.

The Les Amis de l'ABC meetings were now all kinds of awkward. Marius and Cosette would talk quietly and giggle at each other. Cosette's gaze kept glancing at Feuilly. Feuilly, meanwhile, was reading over Jehan's poem, trying to ignore the fact that the poet was very close to him. Jehan was leaning in close, trying to read Feuilly's reaction. His eyes traveled over to where Courfeyrac was sitting. Courfeyrac was at a table with Enjolras, Combeferre, and Éponine. They were all working on their big senior class project. Courfeyrac studied Éponine, and how cute she was when she was working hard. More than once, Combeferre had to yell at him to pay attention. Éponine felt a hand on hers, and looked up to see Enjolras staring at her. An unspoken communication passed between them, in when Enjolras told her she was overworking and she should rest. Éponine had to agree, so she stood up to leave. She could feel Marius' eyes on her, and grinned at him. Meanwhile, Grantaire was sneakily sketching a picture of his Apollo at his table.

"I'm being forced to rest by my dictator-I mean boyfriend," Éponine told Marius.

"That's not funny," Enjolras called out from across the room.

Marius laughed and put an arm around Cosette, "you two are so cute! You should come to Prom this year."

"I was there last year," Éponine reminded him. Marius' face flushed with memories and from Courfeyrac's and Enjolras' death glare. "Can I leave now?" Éponine asked, impatiently.

"I thought you didn't want to go," Grantaire smirked.

"Well, my friends have a funny influence on me," Éponine said, walking out.

A week later, Cosette, Musichetta, and Éponine were having a girls' night.

"So, how many boys have you dated?" Musichetta asked them wickedly as they painted their nails.

"I don't really date, I just do hook ups. Until Enjolras," Éponine said, painting her toes a bright red.

"Marius is the first guy I've dated," Cosette said simply.

"Really? You've been with your first boyfriend for this long?!" Musichetta exclaimed. "I've dated on and off for a while before I found Joly and Bossuet."

"Well, I mean, we're in love," Cosette said, shyly.

"We know," Éponine said, rolling her eyes. "It's just weird how you two never fight or doing anything couples do. You just have this schedule down pat, and it's becoming a routine for you guys. Doesn't it get boring?"

"A bit," Cosette mumbled. "But, Father likes him!"

"So?" Musichetta asked. "You think my parents approve of me dating two boys at once?"

"And honestly, I want my father to dislike my taste," Éponine said.

Cosette sighed and blew on her fingernails to dry them. They didn't speak about that topic again that night, instead they talked about senior year and going off to college.

Something had been haunting Cosette ever since the sleepover. She couldn't figure out what it was, until one chilly winter day.

Marius answered his phone, "Hello, my love!"

Cosette sighed, "Marius, we need to talk."

"About what?" Marius's voice instantly dropped low.

"Listen, I just want to let you know that I still love you and I still want to be friends," Cosette said quickly.

"What's going on?" Marius asked, worried.

"It's hard to explain…" Cosette trailed off. Besides, this was Marius, who couldn't see love unless it him in the face.

"Please tell me, I need to know what's wrong!" Marius begged.

Cosette took a deep breath, "We've been dating for four years, and those years have been wonderful. They've been perfect. But, too perfect. We never fight, we never go through bad spots, and we never take breaks. We never do anything new or interesting. I just…want a chance to act like a normal teenage girl. My father has always sheltered me and protected me. And although I loved that he approved of you, I almost wanted a conflict. I want the thrill of forbidden love. I just want…to be bad, I guess. I want to sneak out and date many other guys. I want to disobey my father occasionally, and just do what I want. I want to prove to the world that I'm not living in my own world. I want to live in the real world. I want relationships that are secretive. I don't care if I get in trouble; I just want to be a kid. And that's a chance that I never have taken. But, we're leaving for college in less than a year. We won't be able to keep this long-distance relationship going. We should break it sooner rather than later. You should date more girls and explore your interests a little bit. I want to be ready for college. And I'm sorry, Marius, but this is for the best."

Marius was crying. He registered that Cosette had stopped and was looking for an answer. "If you say so," he said and hung up.

Éponine was talking on the phone with Enjolras.

"So, then, Grantaire strips and paints himself bright red—" Éponine was saying, and her words were drowned out by Enjolras laughing.

"We got Courfeyrac to be the blue, and the person in white was—" Éponine continued, when she heard a knock on the door. Still talking, she got up and opened her door. She paused when she saw Marius standing there in his huge coat and tear-filled puppy eyes. "Hey, Enj, I have to go…okay, bye…see you tomorrow." Éponine quickly hung up and let Marius inside, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Éponine asked as Marius hugged her tightly.

"Cosette," Marius said, releasing her. "She broke up with me. She said how she wanted a change and to be like normal girls and –" Marius burst out crying.

Éponine let him cry on her shoulder. "Marius, you have to respect her decision. And at least it wasn't because she didn't like you anymore. It just sounds like Cosette needs to solve some of her problems, and that she has to do it alone. She'll come around eventually, don't worry." A bit of Éponine was secretly glad, and immediately Éponine became disgusted at herself.

"Why don't we go see a horror movie?" Éponine asked, briskly. "We need a distraction and a good zombie-eating-brains movie is just what you need."

Marius just nodded blankly. Éponine grabbed her coat and purse, and they went over to the movie theatre.

The movie started up and Marius rested his head on Éponine's shoulder. Éponine knew he had to be comforted, so she put her arm around him. _I'm just being a friend_ Éponine told herself repeatedly. She was just consoling him as she held his hand. He just needed someone as he stroked her hair. Still, in the one second of darkness at the end of the movie, Éponine found herself less than an inch away from Marius. They don't know who leaned in, but a millisecond later, they were kissing.

"I'm such an idiot!" Cosette cried out, flinging her phone on the bed. She shouldn't have done that to Marius. Cosette sighed, knowing he wouldn't want to talk to her right now. She grabbed her hat and coat, and headed outside.

"Cosette, where are you going?" her father asked, frowning.

"Out!" Cosette yelled and stormed outside. It was windy night and she forcefully made her away through the streets.

"Cosette!" someone's voice called out from behind her. Cosette turned and saw a figure walking towards her, bundled up in a knitted scarf. She could see red hair flying around his face.

"Feuilly? What are you doing here?" Cosette asked as he came closer.

"Walking home from work. You?" Feuilly asked, shivering.

"I need some fresh air," Cosette said.

"It's a little too windy for that. I recommend reanalyzing your thoughts by a fireplace," Feuilly said, smiling.

"I know, I just…Marius and I broke up," Cosette said, suddenly. She just needed to tell someone else, to get that off of her chest.

"What?! Are you serious?! But, why?" Feuilly was flabbergasted.

"I broke up with him," Cosette said, looking at her feet. "I just…need a break," she glanced up at Feuilly.

Feuilly may not know basically anything when it came to girls, but he had common sense. And memories of Bahorel talking about girls, but that didn't really help with girls like Cosette. When Cosette started crying again, Feuilly did the only thing that made sense. He hugged her and felt her crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have to witness this, it's just that I think I totally messed up and I'm so stupid!" Cosette was hyperventilating.

"Shhh, relax," Feuilly said. He felt as if 'relax' was nicer than saying 'calm down'. "You're one of the smartest girls I know."

"Really?" Cosette pulled back and smiled.

"Yes. And I think you need a friend. I'll be you friend, it'll be okay," Feuilly said. He held out his arm and Cosette laughed weakly and took it. They walked into an all-night café where they talked over an endless amount of coffee.

Combeferre was used to being the person who helped everybody. He sometimes even enjoyed it. But listening to a crying girl in the middle of the night might be pushing it a bit too far.

"'Ponine, start at the beginning," Combeferre said, tiredly. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I think I just cheated on Enjolras. I mean, Marius had just broken up with Cosette and he needed a friend, and I thought we could go to a horror movie together. But we kissed," Éponine choked out. "I'm the worst girlfriend ever!"

"No, you're not," Combeferre said, sternly. "Tell me what happened after the kiss?"

"Nothing. We just awkwardly went back to our separate homes. Please don't tell Enjolras!" Éponine panicked.

"Are you going to tell him?" Combeferre asked, using his parental voice.

"Do I have to?" Éponine's weak voice barely came through.

Combeferre sighed, "I'm no master of relationships, but I think you should." There was silence at the other end. "Or don't. Point is, go to sleep."

"Fine. Thanks for listening, Combeferre," Éponine said, sleepily.

"I'm here anytime you guys need," Combeferre smiled. He was reminded why he likes solving his friend's issues. He loved the feeling he got when he was successful and helped make someone's day brighter.

The next day, everyone knew about Marius and Cosette breaking up. Feuilly had accidently slipped it to Bahorel, who told Bossuet and Grantaire as they drank. Bossuet then told Joly, who told Musichetta. Combeferre quietly mentioned it to Enjolras, who was wondering why Marius was all gloomy. Courfeyrac over-heard, and he told Jehan, who had confirmed it with Feuilly.

"'Ponine, can we talk?" Courfeyrac walked over to where Éponine was sitting alone. Grantaire was sleeping on the table, and Éponine was probably on make-sure-R-doesn't-die-in-his-sleep duty.

"What about?" Éponine asked, crossing her arms.

Courfeyrac sat down next to her. He could see the bags under her eyes, and how red they were. "Why are you avoiding Enjolras?"

"I'm not avoiding him," Éponine lied smoothly.

"Yes, you are. Does this have to do with Marius and Cosette breaking up?" Courfeyrac asked, leaning closer.

"Why do you care?" Éponine asked.

Courfeyrac ignored that question. "Enjolras might be too dumb to make that connection, but I have. So, what's up?"

Éponine stood up suddenly. "MAYBE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND MAYBE YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS, OKAY?" Éponine left the café quickly.

Courfeyrac looked hurt, and he nervously picked at his shirt. He didn't mean to make Éponine so upset, he just wanted to know what was up.

"Are you okay?" Jehan asked, taking Éponine's empty seat.

Courfeyrac sighed, "no, I am not. My foolish tongue has lashed out and whipped the person I care about. Even though it may not scar them, it'll scar me."

"Can I use that in a poem?" Jehan asked.

Courfeyrac laughed and ruffled the poet's hair. "Of course, my dear Jehan."

Feuilly watched this exchange go on. He sighed and turned back to where Bahorel was muttering underneath his breath. It seemed like Jehan might just like Courfeyrac. Feuilly had no idea how he felt about it. He still didn't know about Cosette. This was the first time a girl has ever been this nice to him (excluding Musichetta and Éponine). Cosette had no reason to be nice to them; she could just leave them all behind. It would be a lot easier, so she didn't have to see Marius. But Cosette continued to come to the meetings and talk with all of them. Marius and her went through a couple of days of awkward silence, when Joly broke the ice by announcing he had two days left to live due to this paralyzing disease called the goose bumps.

The snow came falling down, and Éponine was still avoiding Enjolras. One day, he cornered her in the hallways.

"'Ponine, why are you avoiding me?" Enjolras asked. The bell rang, but they didn't make a move to try to get to class.

"Because…" Éponine sighed, "It's complicated."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows.

Éponine continued, "Marius and I are really close now that he and Cosette have broken up and…"

"Ah, I see," Enjolras said, nodding.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I didn't want to hurt you and—" Éponine stopped to see Enjolras quietly chuckling.

"'Ponine, you were honest and straightforward. Besides, I can live without love. I've been doing fine all my life, now should be no different. But Marius…he's the type of guy who just needs a woman in his life to lead him," Enjolras said. He hugged her, "I've enjoyed being your boyfriend, and I hope you won't turn stupid for Marius."

Éponine grinned, "Don't worry, I won't," her grin faded. "Hey, Enjolras, remember when you said you can live without love?"

"Wasn't that like five seconds ago?" Enjolras clarified.

"Yeah, well, not everyone can live like that. Just remember that," Éponine said mysterious, before walking away down the hall.

Enjolras stared down after her, before turning the other way. He was surprised to see Grantaire casually leaning against the lockers.

"Hey, R, you skipping class again?" Enjolras asked, walking over to stand next to him.

"Yeah, I don't want to take that math test," Grantaire said, smiling slightly as Enjolras stood next to him. "You seemed stress, bad break-up?"

"No, I just have a huge essay due next week. And I'm happy for Éponine. High school isn't easy," Enjolras said.

Grantaire laughed, "Dude, you barely know anything about relationships and dating. Don't look at me like that, I'm just saying. Besides, you totally took that quote from Combeferre."

Enjolras sighed and closed his eyes. "I shouldn't be skipping class."

"You're a senior, you've already been accepted into college, actually act like a human for once," Grantaire said.

"We're graduating this year," Enjolras's eyes snapped open. He turned to Grantaire, "I still don't know anything about you."

"Yeah, well, that's the way I like it," Grantaire said. He smiled and started to walk away. "Oh, here's a hint," he called out behind him, "Éponine knew I was there the whole time."

Enjolras frowned as he thought over the words. Éponine knew? Why didn't she say something? Wait, what if she did say something? Soon, Enjolras realized exactly what was up.

"R! Wait up!" Enjolras ran down the hallway to find Grantaire staring at him.

"Yes?" Grantaire asked his hands in his pocket.

"We're graduating this year and I want to try something out. Besides, we'll be in college soon enough," Enjolras said. He took a deep breath and stepped closer. "I remember you telling me you loved me. And how I shrugged it off. Then Éponine told me that some people need love to survive." With every statement, he came closer and closer. "So, R, would you like to skip class again?" With that, he kissed Grantaire, hoping that his suspicions were correct.

They were. Grantaire immediately kissed back and put on hand on his back and the other in his hair. A squeak made them break apart. Joly was looking mortified as he clutched his bathroom pass in one hand.

"Joly, breathe," Grantaire said. Joly breathed a little, and looked a tiny bit less red.

"Can't you do that in private?" Joly asked weakly as he left for the bathroom.

Spring came, and with that, the seniors honestly didn't want to do anything. Even Enjolras and Combeferre spent less time in their books. Courfeyrac heard about Éponine and Marius dating, and took it hard.

"You two are dating!?" Cosette exclaimed, as Marius and Éponine walked in.

"Yeah," Marius blushed and Éponine grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Yay!" Cosette hugged Éponine.

"I hope this isn't awkward," Éponine said, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Actually, it's perfect! Now we can go on double dates!" Cosette said, excitedly. Marius looked from her to Feuilly, who was standing rather close to her.

"YOU AND FEUILLY?! NO WAY!" Éponine shrieked.

Cosette nodded and Feuilly hugged her waist from behind.

Courfeyrac was muttering into his cup of wine. He looked up to see Jehan looking at him with concern.

"Why me? Why is it always me?" Courfeyrac sighed. "No one ever takes a liking towards me!"

"I do," Jehan spoke softly, but Courfeyrac could hear him.

"Really?" Courfeyrac asked. Jehan nodded slowly. Courfeyrac grinned and reached out to touch his hand.

Graduation day came, and the couples were all lined up. Cosette and Feuilly were hugging goodbye. Marius and Éponine were kissing softly in a corner. Grantaire listened to Enjolras lecture him about formal attire and graduating. Courfeyrac was fixing the flowers in Jehan's hair.

"Wasn't this year drama-filled?" Musichetta asked a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, and now we're leaving high school," Éponine said, unsure of her feelings.

"It'll be a nice change," Cosette smiled at Feuilly. "A glimpse of the outside world."

"Watch out world, we're coming," Enjolras said, wrapping his arms around his friend. "Be ready world, it's not going to be the same ever again."


	54. Archenemies to Best Friends

**A/N: Modern AU**

Not one of Les Amis was sure how Éponine and Cosette went from being archenemies to best friends. They can remember clearly a time when Éponine hated every little bit of Cosette, and Cosette had coolly ignored Éponine. They can also remember how Éponine and Cosette would constantly be talking now, and would always be in touch. But the middle, the actual story, was all jumbled together. Each Les Amis thought they got to be best friends a different way.

Marius thinks he's the reason for them becoming friends. Since he was best friends with Éponine and dating Cosette, he wanted them to get along. Even though they tried to ignore each other, Marius constantly nagging them made them talk. They didn't want to disappoint Marius, so they tried to hang out to make him happy. Soon, they realized they actually liked being in each other's company, and became friends.

Courfeyrac says they bonded over a mutual enemy at school. There was this really popular girl, Dominique, who pushed people around and bullied them. Éponine was directly bullied by her and hated her. Cosette wasn't harmed, but her father always said to look out for the weaker people. When Cosette saw the girl yelling at Éponine, she walked over and slapped Dominique. That was the very first time Cosette had shown any anger towards anyone. Cosette went on and on about how Dominique was rude and cruel and should watch out for karma. Cosette earned Éponine's admiration, and Éponine decided to try to become her friend.

Grantaire's story, like all of his stories, has to do with drinking. He was drinking with Éponine, during the early days of Cosette's entry into Les Amis. Cosette walked over to try to socialize with them, but Éponine was as responsive as a grumpy cat. Grantaire invited Cosette to drink, and she decided to do so. After each cup, Éponine lightened up, and soon they were sharing all of their secrets. A couple things got out, like Cosette and Éponine's past with each other. Grantaire thanked the Green Fairy for bringing them together, and making them realizing that they shouldn't blame each other, just the rotten Thénardiers. All they remembered of the night was hugging goodbye, so they assumed that they had decided to become friends. Grantaire remarked how it was worth it, until Marius cornered him for getting his girlfriend drunk.

Bahorel thinks it's because of Gavroche. One day, Gavroche was playing in the streets, when he saw a man steal a wallet. The man took off running, and Gavroche followed him. Unfortunately, the man ran into a part of Paris that Gavroche hadn't been in. That part had huge mansions and hardly anyone went down there, so there was no reason for Gavroche to be there. Gavroche didn't know how to get back and the sun had already set. Éponine and Les Amis were freaking out and running all over, trying to look for him. Luckily, Cosette was looking out her window just in time to see Gavroche walk by. She let him come into her house and then called Marius, who texted Éponine. Éponine arrived at her house 5 minutes later, out of breath. Cosette's father, Valjean, saw how tired the Thénardier children were and he let them stay for the night. That night, Éponine said she decided to forgive Cosette, and they became friends.

Jehan credits books. Éponine had checked out a book in the library, and had lost it. The library started charging her ten cents a day until she returned it. Éponine had searched everywhere, but couldn't find the book. As it turns out, Marius had borrowed that book and forgot to give it back. He didn't realize it was a library book, so he didn't worry about it. When he was over at Cosette's house, he accidentally left it there. Cosette had found it and told Marius, who realized that it was Éponine's. Cosette knew it was a library book, and she gave it back to Éponine quickly, with an envelope containing the money. Éponine didn't want charity, but Cosette had explained how it was her own fault the book was late, and the least thing she could do is pay for it. Éponine had softened a little, and started to let Cosette help her out occasionally in times of need. Éponine also helped Cosette, especially with social interactions. Cosette had grown up isolated. They had become friends without realizing it.

Joly blamed it on pneumonia. He said how Marius had come down with pneumonia. Instantly, Éponine and Cosette began caring for him. Éponine would come at night, while Cosette visited during the day. But, Cosette started staying well after dark, and Éponine often fell asleep as she watched Marius. They tolerated each other's presence, before Éponine stated blankly that they'll have to cooperate for Marius to get better. They worked together for Marius, who did indeed get better. But, later, they still worked together, even when Marius was fine.

Bossuet thought that Cosette had forgiven Éponine first. Éponine had hated Cosette, until she realized that the hatred wouldn't get them anywhere. So, she tried to block Cosette out, and not necessarily scowl when Cosette's name popped up. Since Éponine was softening, Cosette tried to ask for a friendship again. Éponine hesitantly agreed, while everyone had her eyes on her. They made plans to hang out in the park. Their day together was filled with mocking strange men, running from the police, and rating boys.

Feuilly had witnessed Éponine helping Cosette over something. Cosette and Marius had gotten into a fight. The fight itself was harsh, yet stupid. Cosette was heart-broken, and no one could help her. Except for the only person who really knew Marius and Cosette. Éponine had been Marius's best friend for years and Marius would constantly talk about Cosette. She decided it would be for the better if those two had made up. So, she had gone over to Cosette's house, and talked with her. They went for a walk, sipping hot chocolate, and ranting about stupid boys. Feuilly ran by them just as Cosette started to smile. Éponine had cheered her up, and they exchanged phone numbers. Whenever one of them was in a bad mood, they would call each other and talk. Whether it was to console, cheer up, or to rant, they were always there for each other.

Enjolras has this really boring story in which they were paired up for a school project. It was science class, and the teacher decided to choose the partners. Éponine was disappointed with her partner, while Cosette tried to be optimistic. It was slow at first, but sometimes fate pushes two people into becoming friends. So, their friendship wasn't really controllable. Plus, they got a perfect grade on the project, which they took as a sign.

Combeferre thought it had happened during lunch. All of Les Amis, plus Cosette, Éponine, and Musichetta sat a huge long table. But, one day, Jehan had decided to have lunch outside in the courtyard that nice spring day and Courfeyrac had joined him. Musichetta had taken a sick Joly and an injured Bossuet to the nurse's office. Enjolras and Combeferre had decided to go to the library to study for their big test next class. Grantaire was skipping school that day. Bahorel was sitting with his current hook up. Feuilly had to work in place of the cafeteria lady, a position he took with a grain of salt. Marius had to finish up an open-ended response from his class right before lunch. That just left Cosette and Éponine. They sat at opposite ends of the table, but people yelled at them for taking up a whole table. So, they sat across from each other. They talked quietly, comparing notes for their classes they shared and talking about the mean old teacher, Mr. Javert. They went on and on about how awful and ugly and stupid he was, until they realized he was standing right by them. They both got a detention, but spent the detention talking some more, and eventually friendship grew.


	55. Pi Day

**A/N: Modern AU**

March 14th dawned, and Combeferre woke up with excitement. It was a Saturday, and they didn't have any classes. He quickly grabbed his phone and texted his friends.

_It's pi day! –Combeferre_

Combeferre smiled and jumped out of bed. He shared an apartment with Enjolras, yet Enjolras had already left for the morning to do something. Combeferre was making a small snack for himself when his phone started beeping.

_Why does it matter? –Marius_

_Pie?! –Jehan_

_Nice job, you got Jehan overexcited. Wait till I tell him that it's not pie –Courf_

_Grrrrr don't remind me, I hate math –Ép_

_What? –Bahorel_

_Wonderful –E_

Combeferre sighed. He really wished his friends would be more excited about pi day. He grabbed his coat for their weekly brunch hang out. He saw that a couple people were already there. He sat down across from Grantaire and sighed as he ordered pancakes.

"I can't believe you guys don't like pi day," Combeferre said. "I mean, look!" He pointed at his pancakes, which were round. "Circles! Circles! Everywhere!"

"And it's not noon yet," Grantaire smirked as Enjolras walked over to them. He was the last of their friends to arrive. Cosette came with her father, who sat at the bar, talking to a nice lady next to him.

"Recite pi again," Éponine grinned holding Combeferre's hand.

"3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937 51058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170 67982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408 12848111745028410270193852110555964462294895493038 19644288109756659334461284756482337867831…" Combeferre kept talking as the others ate their breakfast.

"So, what are you planning for today?" Enjolras asked, munching on some toast.

"Well, I was thinking we all could—" Combeferre started, and everyone groaned.

"I have a poetry convention," Jehan said.

"I was planning on trying to find a girlfriend," Courfeyrac said.

"I have a date already planned with Cosette," Marius said, apologetically.

"We have to go pick up some medicine," Joly said, gesturing to Bossuet, Musichetta, and him.

"I have stuff," Bahorel said, drinking his coffee.

Combeferre sighed. Éponine smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry; I'll spend the day with you."

"Get a room," Grantaire said, rolling his eyes.

"We're saving it for you and Enjy," Éponine smirked. Enjolras choked on his coffee and his face went red.

"Well, my job starts soon, so I have to go," Feuilly said, standing up.

"You work on Saturday?!" Bahorel looked at him with amazement. Feuilly nodded ruefully and left.

The rest of them departed slowly, finishing up their breakfast. Soon, only Combeferre, Éponine, Enjolras, and Grantaire were left.

"Well, we're going to put that room to good use," Grantaire said, standing up. He dragged a mortified Enjolras away.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Éponine said to Combeferre.

They paid the bill and went outside, down the streets of Paris.

"Why isn't anyone excited about pi?" Combeferre asked sadly.

Éponine squeezed his hand, "it's just math, sweetie."

"But math is cool!" Combeferre exclaimed. "There's nothing I love more than working on a math problem." He caught Éponine's eye, "other than you of course."

"I hope you like your girlfriend more than you like math," Éponine teased.

Combeferre sighed, "You know I do."

"Good," Éponine kissed him on the cheek. "Now, tell me about pi."

Meanwhile, the rest of Les Amis had gathered in the back room of the Musain café.

"I feel bad for lying to Combeferre," Jehan said miserably.

"It's for a good cause. And 'Ponine's going to keep him company," Courfeyrac said, reassuringly.

"Alright, so, who's our best chef?" Enjolras asked.

"Feuilly worked as a chef once," Bahorel said.

"Muschetta's cookies are the best!" Bossuet said excitedly.

"Cosette's wonderful," Marius said, and Cosette blushed.

"Feuilly, Musichetta, and Cosette, you guys should start now," Enjolras said. All three nodded and hurried over to the kitchen.

"So, we're hosting this at my place?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Yes, you have the biggest place, besides, I don't want clean up duty again," Enjolras said. "Last time, you guys got peanut butter in the walls."

Bahorel and Grantaire grinned at the memory of the incident.

"Courfeyrac, can I come over to sanitize your apartment?" Joly asked.

"Sure, just don't be too extreme about it," Courfeyrac said.

"I'll go with him," Bossuet said. "Someone should keep an eye on him."

"I'll stay here and supervise the cooking," Marius said.

"Or just flirt with Cosette," Bahorel smirked.

Enjolras glared at Marius, "this is serious, Marius. Don't ruin it."

Marius shrunk away from his glare and nodded feebly.

"I'll text 'Ponine," Grantaire said.

_Plan is in action. Keep Ferre away til 4. Meeting is at Courfs place –R_

Éponine grinned at the message.

"What's that?" Combeferre asked.

"Nothing," Éponine quickly put her phone away. "Just talking to Azelma. Did you know she is on a school trip to Versailles?"

"Really? That's interesting. If Enjolras had known, he would have talked to her for hours about the corrupted royals," Combeferre chuckled.

"Which is why I kept her a trip a secret," Éponine said. Azelma was like a little sister to all of them, and they looked out for her. She accepted their protectiveness, unlike Gavroche, who disobeyed them constantly.

"Well played," Combeferre mused. Éponine may not be book smart, but she definitely knew her way around.

"So, got any plans for tonight?" Éponine asked.

"Aren't we going out on a date?" Combeferre asked, confused.

"We are, but the date's really early. Besides, I have to pick up something at Courfeyrac's. I let Grantaire borrow my favorite pillow for his flight to Russia with Enjolras. Well, he never gave it back, and eventually, it made its way to Courfeyrac. I want it back, since it is my favorite pillow," Éponine said smoothly. Even though Courfeyrac did have her favorite pillow, that wasn't the only reason for them going to Courfeyrac's.

"Let's be quick about it," Combeferre said.

Éponine nodded and kissed him, "don't worry, the plans for tonight are going to be fantastic."

Combeferre and Éponine stood in front of Courfeyrac's door at four o'clock.

"Wait for me outside," Éponine said, slipping into his house. Combeferre waited for a while, impatiently tapping his foot.

Eventually, Combeferre just walked right in, tired of waiting. All of the lights were out. Combeferre frowned and squinted around. No one was there.

"'Ponine? Courfeyrac?" Combeferre took one step and everything exploded.

The lights turned on and streamers erupted from every corner.

"HAPPY PI DAY!" Courfeyrac screamed into his face. Everyone cheered and clapped. Enjolras patted him on the back. Grantaire shoved a drink in his hand, and Jehan and Cosette disappeared.

"I didn't think you guys cared," Combeferre said, as Bossuet put a party hat on him.

"We don't care about pi, we just care about you," Joly said.

Combeferre realized he was about to cry. He pulled all of his friends in for a huge group hug.

"Now this is the side of Combeferre that we love," Bahorel said.

Combeferre pulled away and wiped away his tears. "You guys threw a huge party just for me?"

"That's not all!" Courfeyrac said, sounding like an advertisement.

Jehan and Cosette walked in, carrying a huge cake. The cake was circle shaped. The middle read _Happy Pi Day!_ in pink icing. The digits of pi were written around and around the cake.

"We couldn't fit in all of the digits, but we got some in," Jehan said.

They put the cake down and cut out pieces of it.

"Vanilla, your favorite," Éponine said. She took a piece of cake and shoved it in Combeferre's mouth. Combeferre swallowed it, and carefully put a piece of cake in her mouth.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Courfeyrac called and everyone cheered.

Éponine laughed and threw a fork at Courfeyrac, nearly taking out his eye. Combeferre grinned, enjoying this pi day immensely.

"But, we can't have pi without pie," Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras frowned. He was unaware of this part of the party.

Feuilly and Musichetta wheeled in two huge carts of pies.

"Pie throwing contest!" Courfeyrac screamed, grabbing a couple of pies and flinging them at Combeferre. Éponine took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Thanks," Combeferre said, but Éponine didn't give them back. Instead she put them in a safe place (aka, down her shirt) and ran to the other side of the room. Combeferre had to chase her around the room before she finally threw them into the punch bowl. Enjolras extracted them and handed them to Combeferre.

"They look like they're dripping in the blood of angry men," Grantaire said, earning awkward glances.

"At least they aren't the dark of ages past," Bahorel said, putting on some sunglasses.

"Now you can see a world about to dawn," Éponine giggled.

"Instead of the night that ends at last," Joly nodded, knowingly.

"You guys are crazy, but you're my friends, so I'll tolerate you," Combeferre grinned.


	56. Failure

**A/N: Modern, high school, AU, for Chanty420. Sorry it took so long.**

Enjolras stared down at his test paper with a smile. _Ah, advanced calculus. No stupid people. No annoying people. Just the intelligent people in his grade._

Enjolras got started, barely using his calculator. Combeferre was sitting next to him, and was working just as fast. He occasionally took off his glasses, closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead.

Enjolras finished his test with ten minutes to spare. He confidently turned it in and went back to his desk.

A couple of weeks later, they all got their tests back. Combeferre glanced at the A+ on his paper before smiling in relief. Even though he was one of the smartest kids in the school, he still got nervous for his tests.

Enjolras stared in shock at the huge F- on his paper. It couldn't be. He had checked and double checked his test, and was proud of it. But, he failed. His whole world came crashing down. He couldn't have failed! He couldn't! Enjolras forced himself to remain calm. It was just one test. But it was the chapter test. And it'll bring down his perfect grade. He could see Combeferre trying to discreetly glance at his grade, and flipped his paper over.

Combeferre noticed the change in Enjolras. During lunch, Enjolras didn't eat anything. Not that he ever ate anything, since he refused the cafeteria food, but usually he would rant about stuff. Today, he just stared at the table. Combeferre sighed and glanced at his wristwatch. The day passed on slowly. Finally, it was over, and they were sitting outside.

"Hey, Enjolras, want to go to the library?" Combeferre asked. Enjolras just shrugged. Combeferre sighed, "What's wrong?"

"I f-f-failed my test," Enjolras whispered.

Bahorel frowned, and his eyes went wide. "That's not possible."

"How?" Éponine asked.

"What subject?" Cosette asked, frowning.

"Advanced calculus," Enjolras muttered bitterly.

"Advance calculus?" Grantaire started laughing, "that class is so difficult! Relax," Grantaire's grin faded when he saw the look on Enjolras's face.

"We need to cheer you up," Cosette said, determinedly.

"How?" Éponine asked, again.

"Can you say anything other than how?" Bahorel asked which earned him a slap to the face.

"We'll all spend some time with him. He should feel better by then," Combeferre said.

"You can be in charge of drawing up the schedule," Éponine said, yawning. Enjolras still looked like he was in some sort of stupor.

"I'll start with Enjolras tomorrow promptly," Combeferre said. "I think I can make him eat, at least." Combeferre led Enjolras away. Enjolras stayed at Combeferre's place, since he had left his family when he was younger. Enjolras had had a huge argument with his parents, and left to his best friend. Combeferre let him stay, and soon the boys basically became brothers.

Combeferre woke Enjolras up bright and early. He walked with him to classes and then to the library.

"Let's read bad historical textbooks," Combeferre said. He quickly slid a book documenting the greatest monarchies in front of Enjolras. Enjolras usually took the bait, and would lecture for hours. But, now, he just looked off into the distance.

"So what? Talking's not going to help. Nothing's going to change just by talking about it," Enjolras stated. Combeferre didn't know whether he was talking about the government or his grades.

"Come on, read about Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette," Combeferre said, opening the book for him.

"What's the point?" Enjolras said, glumly. He stared at the clock. Combeferre sighed, and started reading. Occasionally, he would glance up to see Enjolras just sitting there, doing nothing.

Combeferre had medical classes with Joly.

"Please take Enjolras. Nothing I do is working," Combeferre said to him after class.

Joly was hesitant. If Enjolras's best friend couldn't cheer him up, who could?

Joly took Enjolras to the movies, where Bossuet and Musichetta were waiting.

"So, it's a double date now?" Musichetta laughed. "Come on Enjolras, I know the perfect movie for you."

Enjolras looked doubtful, and Joly dragged him over to the ticket vendor. They were going to watch _The Hunger Games. _It was a perfect example of a totalitarianism society, something Enjolras hated.

But Enjolras sat right through the movie without talking at all. He never mentioned the starving people, the ruthless leader, or the horror of making kids fight to the death. He didn't do anything when Bossuet accidentally spilled popcorn on him.

"Sorry," Bossuet started picking the kernels out of his hair. Enjolras just let him, doing nothing.

"This is really bad," Joly whispered to Musichetta, who nodded. They kept an eye on Enjolras, trying to see some emotion in him. Bossuet, meanwhile, was crying and shaking in terror.

"Enjolras, what did you think of the movie?" Musichetta asked after it ended.

"I think it was well casted," Enjolras said simply. Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet exchanged alarmed looks.

That night, they took Enjolras back to their house. They let them sleep on the couch. Joly would get out of bed and check on his every ten minutes. Then he would start freaking out for a while. Bossuet and Musichetta spent their night trying to calm Joly down and deciding what to do about Enjolras.

"So, what should we do today?" Musichetta asked them over breakfast.

"Well, I am meeting Bahorel at the bar, so—" Bossuet began, but Musichetta grabbed his arm.

"Take Enjolras with you. Maybe Bahorel can loosen him up," she whispered. Bossuet nodded. He finished up his breakfast and walked over to where Enjolras was sitting.

"Come on, Enjolras," he said, taking Enjolras's arm. He walked out of the house and down the street, nervous. Enjolras was usually the one you can depend on to carry everyone through, usually with snide remarks. This side of Enjolras was scary and sad, and Bossuet did not like it.

Bossuet walked with Enjolras to the bar. Bahorel was waiting for him, and he already had a drink.

"Hey, dude, you're on Enjolras watch?" Bahorel asked, as Bossuet pushed Enjolras into a chair.

"Yeah, we went to see _The Hunger Games _yesterday. He barely said anything. Then, Joly kept checking on him last night," Bossuet said wearily.

Bahorel frowned, "You look exhausted. I can stay with him here; you should go catch up on your sleep."

"Really?" Bossuet grinned, "You're a lifesaver!" He hurried out of the bar, and back to his apartment.

Bahorel ordered another drink for Enjolras. "You better drink that, because I had to pay for it," he said. Bahorel was quickly preoccupied with the fact that a whole bunch of girls were walking over to them. They were attracted to Enjolras, who still looked like Apollo, even when he was in the depths of despair.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," Bahorel said. "He is torn apart about his current boyfriend, best not bother him." Bahorel smoothly lied. The girls seemed disappointed, but they still turned some of their attention to Bahorel. Enjolras just continued to sit there, staring at the alcohol in front of him.

"Hey, Bahorel, though I'd find you here," Grantaire said, walking inside the bar.

"R! Here for a drink?" Bahorel asked, drunk. Three girls were circled around him.

"No, I just thought Gavroche could cheer Enjolras up. I'm hanging out with him today," Grantaire said.

"Yeah, well, Enjolras might as well go with you guys," Bahorel said. Grantaire nodded and let Enjolras out of the bar.

"Enjolras! Enjolras!" Gavroche ran over to them. "Grantaire said we can get ice cream!"

Enjolras smiled weakly, "oh, to be young and have not a care about grades. Have fun, Gavroche, while you can."

Gavroche frowned and looked uncertainly at Grantaire. "When did you become the pessimist?" Grantaire asked.

"When my future was crushed by my math teacher, Mr. Valjean," Enjolras said.

"Well, the ice cream won't eat itself," Grantaire said. Gavroche ran ahead as Grantaire walked with Enjolras.

"Don't worry, buddy, it's just one grade," Grantaire said.

"But it could be the start of a downward slope!" Enjolras exclaimed. Gavroche looked back at them, in concern.

"Here's some money, go ahead and buy some ice cream," Grantaire said, passing him a couple of coins. Gavroche ran to the ice cream store.

"You'll be fine, you always are," Grantaire said. His Apollo was becoming more and more like an actual marble statue.

"What if I'm not?" Enjolras asked, sadly. "What if I'm just proving that my father was right?"

"What did your father say?" Grantaire asked, cautiously.

"He said, when I fail, don't come crying back to him," Enjolras said. "He knew I was going to fail and fall to the bottom."

"I don't think he meant a math test, Enj," Grantaire chuckled. "You're being paranoid."

Enjolras looked at him, and Grantaire decided that Enjolras was definitely paranoid. His air was sticking up everywhere, and there was a maniac look in his eyes. Grantaire gulped. "Just, don't build a barricade or anything." They entered the ice cream shop, and saw Gavroche chatting with Courfeyrac.

"Hey, Courf, what are you doing here?" Grantaire asked.

"Getting an ice cream cake for Cosette. It's her very first poetry slam, and she's nervous. But, Jehan's reading something too, and Marius is going, so she'll have some friends there," Courfeyrac said.

Grantaire nodded and bought ice cream for Enjolras. Enjolras just took it, and didn't say anything.

"Come on, ice cream makes everything better!" Grantaire cried out.

"It does," Gavroche nodded knowingly.

"You have an ice cream moustache," Courfeyrac smiled at Gavroche. He turned to Enjolras, "if you don't like the ice cream, you'll love the poetry. Besides, no one can resist Jehan's charm." Courfeyrac looked at Grantaire, "Jehan can fix him, don't worry." Grantaire nodded.

Grantaire and Gavroche left, and Courfeyrac took Enjolras down to the poetry club.

"What are they reciting about today?" Enjolras asked in a monotone.

"Oh, uh, I believe the theme today is love," Courfeyrac said. "It'll take all afternoon, so, do you want a book? You don't really like poetry."

"No, I'll just listen," Enjolras said.

Courfeyrac sighed as he walked into the club. Couches and chairs were all spread out, facing the stage. Courfeyrac saw Marius on a couch, and went to sit next to him.

"So, you're on Enjolras cheer-up duty?" Marius asked.

"Yes, how's Cosette?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Nervous, but Jehan was going through some relaxation exercises with her. I'm so proud of her for doing this," Marius said, smiling.

Courfeyrac nodded and glanced at Enjolras, who was sitting next to him. Enjolras was staring at the wall. "Any thoughts?" Courfeyrac asked him.

"Nothing new," Enjolras said.

The poetry slam started, and they were victims of millions of poems. Some were actually good, but others were terrible.

Cosette stood on the stage. She caught Marius's eye and grinned, "_How strange  
This feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change,  
Can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Cosette?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear  
So many things unknown._

In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me.

Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I saw?  
Does he feel what I feel?

In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!" Cosette finished and everyone stood up and clapped. She blushed and walked off-stage.

"What did you think, Enjy?" Courfeyrac asked him, using his hated nickname.

"I thought it was nice that she doesn't have to worry about grades," Enjolras replied.

Courfeyrac sighed and waited for Jehan's turn. He was really worried about Enjolras.

Jehan stepped onstage, and recited his favorite song in poem verse. Courfeyrac smiled dreamily as Jehan recited, "_L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one you see…_" Jehan was done, and they gave him a standing ovation.

Marius pulled out his phone, and started texting Éponine.

_You busy –M_

_Kind of, why? –Ép_

_Enjolras –M_

_Ohhhh, is he still depressed? –Ép_

_Yeah, it's really bad –M_

_I'll pick him up now; he can stay at my place –Ép_

_We're at the poetry club, thanks 'Ponine! –M_

_Welcome :) –Ép_

"Éponine's taking over for us," Marius said.

"You guys were amazing!" Courfeyrac said as Jehan and Cosette walked over to them. Jehan hugged Courfeyrac and Cosette kissed Marius.

"That was so much fun!" Cosette giggled. "I can't wait for the next one! How's Enjolras?"

"Eh, still pretty bad," Marius said. Cosette nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Éponine arrived soon, and dragged Enjolras off.

"Why don't we go out to eat?" Éponine asked him. Enjolras just shrugged.

"Well, you're going to have to pay, cause I'm as poor as dirt," Éponine said.

Enjolras just gave her his wallet. Éponine raised her eyebrows, surprised at him. Usually he talked for hours about poor people. Éponine had a job, at least, even though it didn't pay well.

Éponine felt bad about using his money, so she didn't order anything too extravagant. Enjolras just drank some water. Éponine was trying to egg him on to argue with her, but he wouldn't say anything.

"You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Éponine said as they entered her small apartment. Enjolras didn't argue with her, he just collapsed on the bed.

"It's like he's broken," Éponine muttered to herself.

The next morning, she had to wake up bright and early for work. She happened to work in the same coffee shop as Feuilly. After her shift, Feuilly decided to take over with Enjolras. He took Enjolras to a coffee shop, one that Enjolras hated it. Feuilly bought one and handed it to Enjolras, who actually drank it.

_We have a serious problem –Feuilly_

_What? –Combeferre_

_Enjolras just drank that coffee from the food-chain he hates –Feuilly_

_Did you force-feed him? –R_

_I think we're going to have to sacrifice him –Courf_

_Let's just talk to Mr. Valjean. Maybe E could get extra credit? –Combeferre_

_Would that change anything? –Ép_

_It could possibly work –Jehan_

Mr. Valjean was in his office when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock. It was very late, and he wanted to get home.

"Come in," he called out. The door opened and Combeferre, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Jehan, Gavroche, Cosette, Marius, Éponine, Bossuet, Joly, Musichetta, Bahorel, and Feuilly walked in. Enjolras sat down in one of the seats across the desk, and the others stood around him. Valjean taught other math classes, as well as advanced calculus, so he knew some of the students. Gavroche wasn't in high school yet, so he didn't have him as a student.

"Mr. Valjean, your last test to our class has troubled my friend, Enjolras greatly," Combeferre said, formally.

"Really? I would have thought Enjolras had been proud of it. Didn't he score a perfect?" Valjean asked, frowning.

"_Au contraire, Mr. Valjean. Enjolras completely failed that test. And that has been troubling him for days,_" Combeferre said, sadly.

"Failed?" Valjean frowned. He took out his grade book and narrowed his eyes. "Enjolras is at the top of the class. There must have been a mistake."

"A mistake?" Courfeyrac asked. Enjolras's eyes suddenly gleamed with hope.

"Ah, yes, here it is," Valjean said. "I used the wrong answer key. I have so many classes that it gets rather confusing at points. I'm very sorry, Enjolras, I'll correct it right away."

Combeferre cleared his throat, "And his proper grade is now?" he prompted.

"Perfect, of course," Valjean said, off-handedly.

"It's getting cramped and someone's been stepping on my foot since we got in here," Bossuet said.

"Oh sorry," Bahorel backed up into Feuilly. They managed to leave the office in a jumbled mess.

"Well, Enjolras?" Combeferre asked, smirking slightly.

"Well I think that I have a lot of catching up to do," Enjolras said. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I need to study for my test, prepare a speech, meet with…"

Courfeyrac grinned, "He's back."


	57. Facebook

**A/N: Modern AU, for TheJondretteGirls. Normal font is posts, italics are likes, and bold is comments.**

Marius Pontmercy is in a relationship with Cosette Fauchelevent

_Jean Valjean and Cosette Fauchelevent like this status_

**Éponine: Congrats!**

**Courfeyrac: Wait, wait, wait, I thought her name was Ursula?**

_Bahorel, Feuilly, Joly, Bossuet, Jehan, and Grantaire like this comment_

**Jean Valjean: You better take good care of my daughter**

**Marius Pontmercy: Of course, sir!**

**Cosette Fauchelevent: Father, me and Marius are happily in love**

**Enjolras: *Marius and I**

**Bahorel: You two are in love, ha!**

**Enjolras: That's not what I meant! I meant for Cosette to use proper grammar!**

**Cosette Fauchelevent: :P**

**Bahorel: Dude, GRAMMAR SUX**

**Enjolras: I think you just murdered me. I'm going to read my literature novel until I forget about your comment**

**Marius Pontmercy: Do you have to talk about this here?**

**Bahorel: YES!**

Musichetta is hanging with Cosette and Éponine, girls' night out!

_Cosette Fauchelevent and Éponine like this status_

**Courfeyrac: Can I join?**

**Musichetta: Girls' night only**

**Cosette Fauchelevent: Yeah or Marius will be coming**

**Musichetta: And Joly and Bossuet**

_Joly and Bossuet like this comment_

**Courfeyrac: But I know the best chick flicks!**

**Éponine: Too bad. Text them to us**

**Cosette Fauchelevent: Pretty please? ;)**

**Courfeyrac: Fine**

Grantaire has decided to become sober

.

.  
Happy April Fool's Day everyone!

_Éponine likes this status_

**Enjolras: I knew it was too good to be true**

**Éponine: Haha, this is awesome!**

**Combeferre: R, I think you should think about it seriously**

**Grantaire: I have and I've hated the idea**

**Éponine: That's my boy!**

**Bossuet: Careful, you two are nearing MariusxCosette territory**

**Grantaire: Hey!**

**Éponine: Hey, at least we're nowhere near JehanxCourfeyrac**

**Courfeyrac: That reminds me, I love you, snugglybear**

**Jehan: I love you too, my apple strudel**

**Bahorel: Did I miss something, or did Jehan just turn Courf into an apple strudel?**

**Éponine: It's just their love talking**

**Joly: At least their love sounds nice**

**Grantaire: Not my fault 'Ponine and I show affection by insulting each other**

**Éponine: Exactly, dirt bag**

**Grantaire: This is why I love you, belcher**

**Enjolras: I think I'm going to be sick**

**Cosette Fauchelevent: ÉPONINE YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU ARE DATING R!**

**Éponine: …it never came up…**

**Musichetta: Details, now**

**Éponine: I'll text you two**

**Musichetta: Wait, are we the last two to know?!**

**Joly: Honestly, none of us wanted to see Ép and R making out on a table, and we decided to keep it to ourselves**

**Cosette Fauchelevent: Good call, but, Éponine TEXT US NOW!**

**Éponine: I am I am, calm down**

Gavroche just beat his high score! Oh yeah!

_Navet likes this status_

**Navet: No way dude! Awesome!**

**Éponine: Gav, have you finished your homework?**

**Gavroche: Yes**

**Courfeyrac: He's lying**

**Gavroche: How did you know?!**

**Courfeyrac: Cause I am the master**

**Grantaire: Gavroche, I think we need another talk**

**Courfeyrac: Since when did you become mature?**

**Grantaire: Since I started dating 'Ponine**

**Courfeyrac: Figures**

**Gavroche: So, am I in trouble?**

**Éponine: Yes!**

**Courfeyrac: Yes**

**Grantaire: Yes**

**Navet: Sorry, dude**

Courfeyrac is ready for bed!

**Enjolras: No immature content**

**Courfeyrac: It's only immature if you think it's immature**

**Combeferre: Or if it's said/written by Courfeyrac**

**Courfeyrac: Okay, you caught me, happy?**

**Marius: Yes. Now I know to avoid our apartment tonight**

**Courfeyrac: I would have warned you**

**Marius: You didn't last time**

**Courfeyrac: Oh right…sorry…**

**Éponine: Well, R and I's place is out**

**Marius: Not you two also!**

**Jean Valjean: You can stay at our house, if you don't mind being locked in the spare room**

**Marius: I might take that offer, since it's the best one**

**Enjolras: Combeferre and I are just studying**

**Bahorel: I'm going to the bar, care to join?**

**Feuilly: I have a night shift, but my apartment I share with Bahorel might be slightly empty**

**Bahorel: Nope, I want to take a girl home**

**Marius: I'm officially mentally scarred**

**Cosette Fauchelevent: Marius, just come over**

**Marius: Okay, I will**

Joly is hyperventilating, what do I do? –Bossuet

**Musichetta: What happened?!**

**Bossuet: I don't know. I came home, and he was shaking on the couch**

**Combeferre: How are his vitals?**

**Bossuet: He's pale white, but he's breathing. He's muttering something under his breath**

**Enjolras: What is he muttering?**

**Bossuet: Something about 'don't touch it, don't touch it'**

**Grantaire: ******

**Enjolras: R, would you like to explain**

**Éponine: Okay, R and I might have let Joly see **_**Contagion**_

**Bossuet: ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU TWO ARE COMING OVER HERE NOW AND FIXING IT!**

**Grantaire: Alright just let me put some pants on**

**Marius: R, please tell me Éponine isn't at your house**

**Grantaire: My mother told me to never tell lies**

**Marius: Once again, MENTALLY SCARRED**

**Combeferre: It never ends**


	58. Gavroche and his elephants

**A/N: For RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow, modern AU**

Navet whistled to let Gavroche know the coast was clear.

"Ready?" Gavroche asked him, his voice low. Navet nodded and looked through his binoculars at their goal. They were hiding in an alleyway, looking across the street at a family standing nearby. The family was obviously rich, and the girl held a doll and two stuffed animals, a monkey and an elephant. Gavroche's aim was simple: acquire the elephant.

Navet put away the binoculars and ran across the street. "Come play with us!" He said to the little girl. The parents made noises of disgust, but the little girl was too young to hold stereotypes. She nodded and took Navet's hand. They ran down the street, the parent's running behind them. The little girl dropped her toys as she raced around with Navet. Her parents ran right by the toys, trying to get her back. Gavroche swooped in and took the stuffed elephant. He left the other things and shouted "The flag has risen!" which was code for that their plan had succeeded.

Navet grinned and let the parent's catch them. _This elephant better be worth it,_ he thought as the parents screamed at him. Navet was eventually freed and ran down the streets of Paris. He walked over to an abandoned house that was all boarded up. He walked over to the window. There was a space in between the boards that could fit a small child. Navet checked to make sure no one was watching, and slipping inside.

Navet ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom. On the bed were two stuffed elephants. Gavroche was gazing at them proudly.

"Two for my collection. Go on, and round up the other boys," Gavroche said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Navet cried and ran off. Gavroche sat down on the bed with his two elephants.

"Soon, we'll have more," Gavroche plotted. "No one can stop me now!"

Navet quickly rounded up the other boys. Navet had blond hair and brown eyes. He had freckles scattered around his cheeks and his nose. Navet was twelve, and was only a couple of months younger than Gavroche. He was second-in-command. Alain had blond hair also, but his eyes were green. He was almost as smart as Gavroche, and was ten years old. He was the voice of reason in the group. Michel was nine. He had black hair and dark eyes. His skin looked dark because of all the dirt smeared on it. He was very bitter, especially to his family who had abandoned him. Pierre was nine and a little bit younger than Michel. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked like a baby cherub. He was sweet, and still didn't understand that there were bad people in the world. Nicolas was eight years and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had a scar on his cheek from the time a man beat him. Jacques was seven years old and loved mischief. He had brown hair and green eyes. His freckles were scattered all over his face. Henri was six years old and didn't talk. He had black hair and large brown eyes. He was very small, even for his age, and was extremely shy.

Soon, Navet, Alain, Michel, Pierre, Nicolas, Jacques, and Henri were all lined up before Gavroche.

"I need you all to get me more stuffed elephants," Gavroche said.

Jacques grinned, "Wonderful."

Gavroche nodded, "We only have two. I want at least twenty by next week."

"Is that possible?" Alain asked.

"Of course! Listen, there are eight of us. We already have two. If all of us get two, we'll have eighteen. The older boys can reach for getting three," Gavroche said.

"Alright," Michel said. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "what's in it for us?"

"Think of it this way. If you have time to steal an elephant, you can steal other, more expensive toys. Thus, we can sell for money. And buy bread," Gavroche said. His last statement was met with cheers.

"When can we start?" Pierre asked, softly.

"Right now!" Gavroche climbed on the bed. "Let us sing the song of our people!

They laugh at me, these fellas,  
Just because I am small  
They laugh at me because I'm not hundred feet tall!  
I tell 'em there's a lot to learn down here on the ground  
The world is big, but little people turn it around!

A worm can roll a stone  
A bee can sting a bear  
A fly can fly around Versailles  
'Cos flies don't care!  
A sparrow in a hut  
Can make a happy home  
A flea can bite the bottom  
Of the Pope in Rome!

Goliath was a bruiser who was tall as the sky.  
But David threw a right and gave him one in the eye.  
I never read the Bible but I know that it's true  
It only goes to show what little people can do!"

All of the boys' voices roused up in song, "A worm can roll a stone  
A bee can sting a bear  
A fly can fly around Versailles  
'Cos flies don't care!  
A sparrow in a hut  
Can make a happy home  
A flea can bite the bottom  
Of the Pope in Rome!

Gavroche grinned and continued singing, "So listen here professor,  
With your head in the cloud.  
It's often kind of useful  
To get lost in the crowd.  
So keep your universities  
I don't give a damn  
For better or for worse it is  
The way that I am!

Be careful where you go  
'Cos little people grow...

And little people know  
When little people fight  
We may look easy pickings but we got some bite!  
So never kick a dog because he's just a pup  
You better run for cover when the pup grows up!

And we'll fight like twenty armies  
And we won't give up"

Everyone joined in at the end, "A worm can roll a stone  
A bee can sting a bear  
A fly can fly around Versailles  
'Cos flies don't care!  
A sparrow in a hut  
Can make a happy home  
A flea can bite the bottom  
Of the Pope in Rome!"

The boys cheered and left the house, dispersing throughout the streets of Paris.

Gavroche's mountain of stuffed elephants grew. The eight little boys managed to get twenty-three elephants in a week and a half. There were blue ones, gray ones, and one with its trunk torn off. Gavroche loved every single one. He would lay on the bed, surrounded by his elephants.

"Navet," Navet jumped from his post on the street and turned to see Gavroche's older sister, Éponine. Éponine held Henri in her arms. "I need to talk to Gavroche." She had saw Henri wandering the streets, and decided to bring him back to Gavroche as well.

Navet nodded and walked over to the abandoned house. Éponine followed swiftly. She was like an older sister to the boys, looking out for them, telling them tricks, and giving them some tips. Éponine stared at the abandoned house, impressed with Gavroche. She tried the door, and it opened easily.

"Boys, always like taking the hard way," Éponine muttered to herself as she walked in. Navet led her upstairs to where Gavroche was reclining in his bed. The other boys were coming in now, and gathering around them. Éponine put Henri down, who ran over to hold Alain's hand.

"Gavroche, what is this?" Éponine asked, gesturing to the huge pile of elephants.

"My collection," Gavroche said, proudly.

Éponine sighed sadly. "Gavroche, I think we need an intervention."

"Yeah? You and who's army?" Gavroche asked, folding his arms.

"Well, Les Amis de l'ABC is certainly going to help out," a voice said from the doorway. Courfeyrac walked in, followed by a shy Jehan.

"Éponine! This place is supposed to be secret!" Gavroche whined.

"Relax, kiddo, we won't tell anyone about it," Courfeyrac said.

"Why are you guys here?" Gavroche asked.

"To invite you to the opera. Courfeyrac got tickets for four. But; Marius and Cosette are on a date; Joly, Musichetta, and Bossuet are on a date; Combeferre and Enjolras are studying; Bahorel and R are drinking; and Feuilly is working," Éponine said.

"So, can I keep my stuffed elephants?" Gavroche asked hopefully. He frowned when he met Éponine's glare.

"You may keep eight of them. One for each of you. Then, you can give the elephants to the other kids on the street," Éponine said.

"But that's not fair! We've worked for them!" Gavroche exclaimed.

"You have twenty-three elephants," Jehan said softly.

"Gavroche, this decision is final," Éponine said, glowering at him. Gavroche glared right back, and the siblings were locked in combat.

"Let's leave them," Courfeyrac said to Jehan, and they left quickly.

They discovered later that night at the opera who had won, when Gavroche was in a rotten mood and Éponine looked rather pleased with herself.

Courfeyrac leaned over to Éponine, "How did you manage to win?"

Éponine smirked, "I used my secret weapon."


	59. Argument

**A/N: Barricade era, kind of AU**

The meeting was drawing to a close when Marius asked if he could bring his love. Cosette had not met the Les Amis de l'ABC yet, and Marius was nervous. What if no one liked Cosette? Marius had to push these worries away when Courfeyrac told him to be quick about it.

Éponine was sitting at a side table with Grantaire and Bahorel. The three of them were drinking and laughing. They were all in relatively good moods.

Then Marius walked into the back room, with Cosette. Cosette nervously stood at the center of the room.

"Hello, I am Cosette Fauchelevent," Cosette said shyly. Grantaire, meanwhile, was nervously glancing at Éponine. Éponine's face was dark and she was clutching her bottle so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Nice to meet you," Enjolras said, nodding curtly.

"The bourgeois aren't welcome here," Éponine said drily. Cosette glanced over and narrowed her eyes when she saw Éponine.

"I am not a bourgeois," Cosette said, defensively.

Éponine snorted and got up. She walked over to stand right in front of Cosette. "I'm so sorry, Mademoiselle. So, you made your fancy dresses yourself?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I do, in fact, give to the poor. I feed them and give them money, not take it away from them," Cosette said, folding her arms.

Meanwhile, all of Les Amis was watching this with rapt attention. Marius looked horrified, as if his worst nightmares had come true.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," Éponine said, rolling her eyes. "It must be so new to you to actually have money."

"It must be new to you to be poor," Cosette retorted.

Éponine laughed bitterly, "You still get everything, don't you? You are truly one spoiled brat."

"Says the girl who bathed in luxuries when she was a kid," Cosette snapped.

"Are you still jealous?" Éponine smirked. "Grow up."

"I'm not jealous! I actually felt pity for you, until I found out how awful you guys were!" Cosette exclaimed.

Éponine narrowed her eyes, "I don't want your pity. I don't even want to think about you right now, but, unfortunately, I have to."

"Why don't you just go, then?" Cosette asked.

"They're my friends!" Éponine exclaimed. "These boys here have bonded with me! Not you! You think you can just waltz in and charm them with your looks? Well, you can't! Just because Marius is that shallow, doesn't mean that all of them are!"

"You're so stubborn and bossy and obnoxious!" Cosette said. "People pity you! Hate it or not, people do! Maybe that's why they're so nice to you!"

"At least they're nice to me to get me to like them, and not for my money," Éponine said. "You're so rich that you probably pay people to be friends with you."

"I do not! I am honest and nice and I actually treat people like people and not slaves!" Cosette cried.

"Says the girl who's still rich," Éponine scoffed.

"My father gives to the poor daily!" Cosette said her face red.

"Your…father?" Éponine smirked.

"Adopted father," Cosette muttered through clenched teeth.

"Aw, did I upset the wittle Lark?" Éponine said, in baby-talk. "Why don't you go run back crying to your mother, Cosette."

Cosette was so furious she stepped forward and slapped Éponine. "I see you really are your parents' daughter!"

Éponine bristled, and punched Cosette full in the face. Chaos erupted. Éponine felt someone grab her arm and yank her backwards. In her rage, she threw her fists around, trying to push the people away.

"ENOUGH!" Combeferre screamed. Everyone settled down. Grantaire and Bahorel were holding back Éponine while Courfeyrac and Feuilly were gently holding back Cosette.

"Éponine, apologize," Combeferre said, turning to her.

"What?!" Éponine cried out. "She hit me first!"

"You didn't have to argue like that," Enjolras said. "Just calm down."

Which is one of the worst things someone can ever say to a girl. Éponine pulled away from Grantaire and Bahorel and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door behind her.

Cosette's eyes glared at Éponine's retreating back. Taking a deep breath, she walked calmly out of the room.

Marius stared at the door in shock, and then burst out crying. "I knew this was going to be a disaster!"

One week later, Combeferre called all of them to an emergency meeting. He told Marius to bring Cosette.

"Éponine's been avoiding you guys as well, right?" Bahorel asked, and everyone nodded.

"She's mad," Jehan added sadly. "I don't know what we did."

"I do," Grantaire said. "You guys sided with a girl you hardly met over one of your closest friends. Éponine's been there for all of us. We could have at least not blamed her."

"I agree, I was being stupid," Combeferre added. "I just wanted them to stop fighting."

"And dude, never tell someone to 'calm down.'" Courfeyrac told Enjolras. "You basically told her 'your problem isn't important and you are overreacting so shut up.'"

"I feel as if I'm missing something," Bahorel said. Feuilly nodded, "yeah, it's like they have a history together. Their insults were too direct to be coincidental."

At that point, Marius and Cosette walked in. A couple of them ignored Cosette, as they had sided with Éponine.

"Cosette, do you think you can maybe talk to Éponine?" Combeferre asked her.

"You did nothing wrong, love," Marius told her.

Cosette smiled wryly, "No, I shouldn't have lost my temper. It's just…you guys wouldn't understand. I should talk to Éponine, you're right. But, will she even listen?"

"Make her," Joly suggested. "We want all the tension to evaporate. Tension is not good for the body, it's basically stress."

"Apollo's under a ton of stress and he still looks gorgeous," Grantaire pointed out.

Cosette stood up, "I'll go find Éponine." Cosette exited the café.

Cosette was walking around the streets when she saw the familiar figure down the street. "Éponine! Éponine, wait!" Cosette ran over to her.

Éponine was glaring at Cosette as she came up to her. "Why are you here?"

"To talk," Cosette said. "I'm not apologizing for defending myself, nor am I asking you to. I just think you should know some things. Can we go somewhere private?" Éponine contemplated this for a while before nodding.

They walked over to the public gardens. Cosette went over to a small clearing that was unknown to everyone except her and Marius (and now Éponine). She sat down on a bench and Éponine reluctantly sat down next to her.

Cosette took a deep breath, "My adopted father knew my mother and her story. Recently, he decided I was old enough to know what had happened. You see, my mother was a single woman with a child. No one would hire her. She had to leave me with you guys in order to get a job at Montreuil-sur-Mer. She did manage to get one, but soon, rumors spread. It was discovered that she had a child. She was fired and left out on the street. In order to get more money, she had to sell her hair and her teeth. Eventually, she had to become a prostitute. Just to give money to you to help me. But your parents took the money for their own personal need. My mother was doing it for nothing. Eventually, she was arrested. My adopted father saved her, and sent her to a hospital. She died of tuberculosis."

Éponine met Cosette's eye, and saw that they were filled with tears. She turned and looked straight ahead before beginning her part of the story, "A couple years after you left, we lost business. We had to shut down the inn and move to Paris. My father became a filthier man, literally and figuratively. You remember Gavroche? He was thrown out on the streets when he was three. We had two younger brothers, but they were sold to a mother who had just lost her sons. My father started working with the Patron-Minette. He scammed people to get their money. That's not even the worst part. Azelma and I had to join it. If we didn't, we were severely punished. He would beat us so hard. I took most of the punishments, since I couldn't stand seeing Azelma in pain. Several times I had to sleep with various men to get money. I hate my parents, but there's nothing I can do about it."

The two girls sat in silence for a while. Cosette was the first to speak up, "I don't hate you, Éponine. I just dislike your parents."

"Join the club," Éponine said, smiling bitterly. She sighed, "I happen to be slightly jealous of you."

Cosette frowned, "why?"

Éponine laughed bitterly. "Why? Because you have everything. You have a loving family, comforts, a safe place to live, and Marius."

"You have siblings. That's something I've always wanted," Cosette remarked.

"They can be a handful. Gavroche likes to get into trouble and Azelma is so dependent on everyone," Éponine said.

"You also have a group of boys who love you and care about you," Cosette said. Éponine smiled softly and looked at her hands. "Can we start over?" Cosette asked. "I'm not saying we should forget about the past, but can we try to move on?"

"I'll give it a go," Éponine nodded. Cosette grinned and hugged her. "I'm not a hugger," Éponine said, as Cosette squeezed her.

Cosette let her go and jumped up. "We're going to be best friends!"

"You're way too optimistic," Éponine shook her hand.

"Why are you so pessimistic?" Cosette asked, serious again.

"Spend some time with Grantaire and you'll see," Éponine stood up. "Let's go and rub it in Combeferre's face that we solved a feud without him."

They ran off and to the Musain café. Everyone looked up wearily as they entered the back room.

"We've made up," Cosette said, cheerfully.

Éponine nodded and smirked. "So what if it's been fourteen years since we were nice to each other?"

They laughed, and then laughed harder at the looks on everyone's faces. Éponine sighed and clutched her stomach. Cosette was pretty hard to hate.

Cosette walked over to Marius, smiling. She was glad Éponine and her had made up, finally, and had become friends.


	60. Cosette in Wonderland

**A/N: Barricade era, except set when Cosette was six. For justme, AU.**

"Fetch some water in the woods!" Madame Thénardier barked at Cosette.

Cosette trembled. She did not want to go outside, where it was getting dark, and go into the scary forest.

"Yeah, go!" Éponine said her hands on her hips. Cosette nodded and grabbed the bucket. The bucket was nearly as big as her, and she had difficulty carrying it. Cosette could hear Éponine snort behind her, and she walked out the door.

Cosette wandered into the forest and shivered. The wind was blowing and the trees looked menacing. Cosette set the bucket down to rest her arms. That was when she saw a white rabbit hop behind a tree. Abandoning the bucket, Cosette followed the bunny rabbit.

The rabbit hopped farther into the forest, but Cosette wasn't scared. It was like a beacon of light. Cosette frowned and rubbed her eyes. It was as if the rabbit was wearing clothes and had a pocket watch. The rabbit raced into a hole.

Cosette knelt beside the hole and peered into it for a closer look. It was pitch black, and she gave up looking for the rabbit. Backing out, she slipped on a rock and felt into the hole.

The hole continued for ages, and she kept falling. Cosette lost track of the time, and started to become a bit bored. Finally she landed softly on the ground. Cosette stood up and looked around. She was in a long hall with many doors of different shapes and sizes. She tried the open them all, but they were locked.

Cosette turned and saw a table with a key on it. She took it, and tried it on the doors, but it didn't fit. Cosette sat down in desperation when she saw a little door. She took the key, and opened the door with it. Inside it was a beautiful garden. Cosette was too small to fit inside the door.

Putting the key back on the table Cosette saw a bottle labeled DRINK ME. Taking the bottle and drinking from it, Cosette began to shrink. Roughly the height of a pen, Cosette went over to the door. The door had swung shut, and Cosette couldn't get in. Cosette looked for the key, and then realized she had left it on the table.

At her feet was a cake labeled EAT ME. Cosette took a small bite and began growing. She didn't stop until she banged her head on the ceiling. Cosette's lip trembled and she burst out crying. Her tears quickly flooded up the hall. Cosette reached out and accidently touched a fan that was floating in the water. She began to shrink again, back to the size of a pen.

Cosette struggles vainly for a while before making progress in swimming. She swam forward, and saw a mouse swimming as well. More and more animals were swimming with her. She was no longer inside, but instead was swimming under a great dark sky. Up high, millions of stars twinkled. The full moon shone down brightly, illuminating the water.

A bank came in view up ahead, and Cosette swam over to it. She sat down, and many animals joined her. A strange looking bird began running in a circle, and the other animals joined it. Cosette grinned and joined in as well. She was having fun, when she saw the rabbit again.

Cosette ran over to where the white rabbit was standing. Confused, the rabbit ordered her to go inside a house to retrieve gloves and a fan. Wanting to be helpful, Cosette went inside the house. Cosette cried out as she grew again. There wasn't any room for her to fit in the house, and her foot stuck out the chimney while her arm was pushed out the door. Cosette heard screams and shouts. She winces as small rocks were thrown at her. Before they could hit her, though, they turned into cakes. Cosette happily started to eat them.

Cosette shrunk down, smaller than her original size. She walked out of the house and into a forest. Wandering around, she came to a huge mushroom with a caterpillar on it. The caterpillar informed her that one side of the mushroom will make her grow, and the other side will make her shrink. The caterpillar than slinked off into the forest.

Cosette took a piece from the left side of the mushroom and ate it. She shrunk to the size of a button. She reached up and grabbed a piece from the right side of the mushroom. She then grew so tall; her neck was above the trees. Cosette felt bad when she scared some pigeons. Cosette slowly got herself back to her original height.

Cosette skipped off around the woods and came to a tea party. She thought the sleeping Dormouse, the Mad Hatter, and the March Hare were all a bit odd. She was having fun, until she was grilled by riddles. She didn't know the answer to any of them, and felt stupid. Mad, she stomped away.

Cosette enters a garden, and sees some cards painting a bush. The bush had white flowers on it, but they were being painted in a lavish red. Cosette thought that it was mean to not let the bush be itself. But, she was told that the Red Queen hated white roses.

When Cosette met the Red Queen, she looked a lot like Madame Thénardier. But Madame Thénardier couldn't be there, for she was still at the inn. Cosette was invited to play croquet with them. That was the first time she played croquet, and she kept messing up. Finally, she got it down, and was doing really well. She had to ignore the fact that she was playing with flamingos and hedgehogs, though.

After the match, there was a trial. The Knave of Hearts was on the stand for supposedly stealing the Red Queen's tarts. As Cosette watched everything progress, she realized she was becoming larger and larger. Cosette tried to speak up about the unfair trial, when chaos erupted. Cards were flying everywhere and the Red Queen was screaming.

An owl hooted, and Cosette snapped awake. She was curled on the ground in the forest, next to her bucket. Smiling at the dream, she got the water and returned.

"Why are you smiling?" Éponine asked her, frowning.

"Because I went to a tea party and played croquet with a queen," Cosette said, dreamily.

"Liar!" Éponine shouted, running away.

Éponine's reaction didn't faze Cosette, as she hummed to herself.


	61. Vacation surprises

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've just been super busy. And now finals are coming up...there'll be more updates in the summer, though. This is for preciousat. And there's some suggestive stuff in this chapter.**

The airport was crowded as they made their way to their gate. All of Les Amis were there, including Cosette, Éponine, Musichetta, and Gavroche. Marius' grandfather had arranged for all fourteen of them to go to a luxury vacation in the Bahamas. He had said that they were working too hard, and needed a vacation. Naturally, everyone agreed except for Enjolras.

"We're planning a revolution!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"One that will not happen for months," Combeferre pointed out. "Besides, some nice, tropical air will clear our brains."

Enjolras eventually agreed.

Les Amis de l'ABC found themselves on an airplane for many hours. There were two aisles, with two seats on each side, and three in the middle. Enjolras and Combeferre sat on one side, while Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Gavroche sat in the middle. On the other side of them were Grantaire and Bahorel. Behind Enjolras and Combeferre, Marius and Cosette sat there. Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet sat in the middle, while Éponine and Feuilly sat on the other side. Joly had to sit in the aisle seat, since he wanted clear access to the emergency exit. He was nervous about flying on a plane. Musichetta had packed extra things for Bossuet because she knew something was going to happen. Gavroche played chess on the TV on the headrest with Courfeyrac, while Jehan wrote. Éponine, Feuilly, Grantaire, and Bahorel all slept. Marius, Cosette, and Combeferre were reading, while Enjolras was writing down a speech. The plane ride passed without any major problems. The only thing that really happened was that Bossuet got sick half-way through the flight. Joly and Musichetta were in the bathroom with Bossuet for the rest of the ride.

The plane landed, and they staggered off of it. Cosette turned on her phone to text her dad. Courfeyrac raced down the hall to get to the bathroom. They made their way to where their luggage was. It was no surprise when Bossuet's suitcase didn't show up. It was probably somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

"It's so warm outside!" Éponine grinned. Courfeyrac laughed and kissed her cheek.

"No PDA!" Jehan said, automatically. Éponine and Courfeyrac were the worst with it, even worse than Marius and Cosette. While Marius and Cosette would hold hands and share Eskimo kisses, Éponine and Courfeyrac would have intense make-out sessions in public.

Marius' grandfather had let them borrow his huge vacation house. The house had many rooms, bathrooms, a huge dinning room, a luxurious kitchen, a balcony, and an outside swimming pool. When they arrived and were finished unpacking, they all got their bathing suits on and went to the pool. Some of them swam, while others tanned. It was a nice day, and they felt relaxed.

Cosette's phone rang, and she hastily answered it. "Hello, Papa…I am good…yes, the flight was good…I told you, there aren't any other adults here…we're old enough to handle ourselves…Enjolras and Combeferre are here…you've met them, remember, you approved of them…yes, I'm wearing sunscreen…yes, I'll call you every night…goodbye, I love you too."

"Old man doesn't trust you?" Bahorel asked, passing out beers.

"He's just overprotective," Cosette said, defensively.

They swam for the rest of the day, before changing into nice clothes for dinner. Dinner was out in a fancy restaurant that made Éponine feel uncomfortable.

"I don't belong here," Éponine whispered to Courfeyrac. "I feel so out of place. A poor girl, here?!"

Courfeyrac smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, "Éponine, you're our friend. You deserve to be here, and you shouldn't feel bad."

Gavroche, on the other hand, loved it. He stuffed his face with food, and ran around. No one had the heart to discipline him, so they let him get away with most things.

That night, the couples went for a walk on the moonlit beach. Éponine and Courfeyrac raced into the water, and splashed each other. Marius and Cosette just held hands and walked along the shore. Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet alternated between walking in the sand or in the water.

The days passed by like this. Sometimes, they would do fun tourist things, like climb a waterfall (which ended with Bossuet falling to the bottom again) or go zip lining (Marius forgot to mention that he was afraid of heights. His small body with no weight whatsoever made him stop halfway through. He was traumatized the rest of the day).

A couple of weeks into their vacation (which will last a full month), they were all eating breakfast on the balcony, except for the girls, who were mysteriously missing. Courfeyrac was telling a joke to Marius and Gavroche went Cosette came storming over to them. "You!" she cried at Courfeyrac, and slapped him across the face. Bahorel whistled and Combeferre sighed into his coffee. Cosette yelled at Courfeyrac, but what she was saying wasn't making any sense.

"Cosette, start from the beginning!" Courfeyrac cut in.

Cosette took a deep breath. Even with a flower in her hair and a sundress on, she looked murderous. "Éponine."

"Is she alright?" Courfeyrac frowned.

"No, she's sick," Cosette said. She sighed at Courfeyrac's confused face. "It's morning."

"And?" Courfeyrac was lost.

"She has morning sickness, idiot!" Cosette lost her patience, "And she's late to her period."

At those words, everyone fell silent. They all looked at Courfeyrac, who was pale. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see what was going to happen. Marius made a move to hold Cosette's hand, but she gently swatted him away, her attention on Courfeyrac.

"At least tell me you're the father," Cosette said, folding her arms across her chest. Courfeyrac nodded stiffly, still in shock. Combeferre cleared his throat. This snapped Courfeyrac out of his daze, and he rushed past Cosette. He went over to the girls' bathroom, and sure enough, he saw Éponine retching into a toilet while Musichetta held her hair.

Joly had followed him, and walked over to Éponine. He asked her a couple of questions, and then left with Bossuet and Musichetta. Courfeyrac walked over to Éponine and picked her up.

"How do you feel?" he asked, nervously.

Éponine smiled weakly, "okay."

"Bed rest," everyone else had come up to see Éponine. Combeferre had said it, since Joly was busy gathering extensive medical supplies.

Courfeyrac carried Éponine to a room with a King-sized bed in it. He put her down, and covered her with blankets.

The next day, Éponine woke up to Courfeyrac sitting next to her on a chair and holding her hand. She smiled at him, and thought that he would make a good dad. Éponine got up slowly and went over to the balcony. Enjolras, Combeferre, Grantaire, and Jehan were already up.

"What's up?" Éponine asked them, sitting down next to Jehan. Combeferre hastily got up to make her a cup of tea.

"Nothing really," Enjolras said, looking over a couple of papers.

"We need to have a serious discussion," Grantaire said, once Combeferre came back. "Baby names. Now, you need something classy. So, if it's a boy, Grantaire. And if it's a girl, just name her Grantaire too."

"Uh, no?" Éponine said, smiling a little.

"True, you want a nicer name. Like Combeferre," Combeferre said.

"You know, Jehan has a nice ring to it," Jehan said, his eyes twinkling.

"Just name the baby Gavroche Jehan Bahorel Feuilly Joly Bossuet Grantaire Combeferre Enjolras Marius," Enjolras said, smirking slightly. "Or Musichetta Cosette."

"My name should be first," Cosette said, walking over to them.

"Why don't you name her after your favorite drunk?" Grantaire asked.

"Do you think Bahorel will appreciate that?" Éponine pondered, enjoying the scowl on Grantaire's face. Courfeyrac walked out and was a little appalled to find them discussing baby names.

"You've been pregnant for like a day?!" he exclaimed, but Éponine could tell he was secretly pleased. He sat down next to Éponine and held her hands.

"So, you two are definitely keeping it?" Cosette asked.

"Of course!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

Marius meanwhile, had told his grandfather the good news. His grandfather had rung up Valjean, simply saying, 'she's pregnant!' No one thought to clarify this for Valjean.

Cosette was out on the beach, when she got the call. "Papa…what's wrong…no…Papa, I'm not…Papa, it's…Éponine…listen to me…Éponine's pregnant…yes, I'm certain…of course I'm not pregnant…Courfeyrac…yeah, they're keeping the baby…yes, they're aware they're young…they're probably staying at Courfeyrac's place…I'll let them know you'll be there for them…that's very sweet Papa…yeah, Éponine is like a second daughter to you…would you like to talk to her?"

Cosette looked over to where Éponine was reading in the shade. Joly had slathered five layers of sunscreen on her, and she was wearing a large hat and sunglasses. Cosette tossed the phone to Éponine, who listened to it. "Hi, Monsieur Valjean…yes…yeah, I'm pregnant…Courfeyrac is the father…we're still together…Okay, I'll talk to you if there's any trouble…thanks for the concern…really, it means a lot to me…okay…bye…yes, Cosette's behaving herself…bye!"

Éponine tossed Cosette the phone back and resumed reading. Courfeyrac had gotten back from the ocean and walked over to Éponine. "I can't believe you read Kurt Vonnegut."

"Excuse me?" Éponine grinned, "I like his writing style. We share the same weird sense of humor."

"Of course you do," Courfeyrac smiled and sat down next to her.

Everyone tried to include Éponine as best as they could, while still making sure she was safe. Éponine was glad for this. Grantaire would spend his (sober) time with Gavroche. Enjolras and Combeferre would find peaceful opportunities for all of them to hang out. Cosette and Musichetta rarely left her side. Joly was a big help on the medical side of things, and Bossuet would make her laugh. Bahorel and Feuilly played cards with her, until she started beating them at every game.

Their vacation was starting to end. Everyone felt a lot closer. They were even more protective of Éponine, including little Gavroche (once Courfeyrac patiently explained what was happening with Éponine). Gavroche already thought of Courfeyrac as family, so he was excited for him to actually become family.

Too soon, it was time for them to return home. Jehan braided flowers in Musichetta's, Éponine's, and Cosette's hair. Bahorel was responsible for carrying Éponine's bags, while Grantaire was told to watch out for Gavroche (with a severe threat from Enjolras if he touched any alcohol).

Returning home, they found Marius' grandfather and Valjean there to meet them. Valjean said hello to Cosette, then took Courfeyrac off to the side to give him a very serious talk. Everyone got their bags back (except for Bossuet, who never found his again) and headed home.

XXX

A year later

"Guys, guess what?!" Marius asked one day at a Les Amis meeting. Enjolras turned to him with annoyance.

"What is it, Marius?" he asked him, narrowing his eyes.

"My grandfather's letting us stay in his house on the mountains!" Marius said, happily.

"Can I remind you what happened last time?" Éponine asked him, raising her eyebrows. In her arms was a bundle. In that bundle was a three month old baby girl called Ellinor. Ellinor was currently living in Cosette's house, with Éponine. Valjean had taken them both in until Ellinor was older. Everyone adored Ellinor.

Marius took Ellinor in his arms and rocked her. "Hey, it's your Uncle Marius."

Cosette smiled fondly as she stood next to Éponine. "I hope he realizes that this is going to be the only baby in the group for years." Behind her, Musichetta's, Joly's, and Bossuet's faces were all red.


	62. Songs

**A/N: Barricade era, set the night of June 4****th****. Right after Éponine leads Marius to Cosette. Characters might be a bit OOC.**

Éponine sighed and walked away from the garden. She walked down the streets of Paris, miserable. It started to rain. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

"_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to,_"

A voice spoke up, "Hey now, you can talk to me." The voice belonged to the very drunk Grantaire. He walked over to walk next to Éponine. Éponine ignored him and continued singing.

"_Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to"_

"Hey, I'm here!" Grantaire protested.

"_And now the night is near, now I can make believe he's here"_

"You better not be talking about Marius"

"_Sometimes I walk alone at night, when everybody else is sleeping"_

"Kind of creepy. We have a lot in common. And no one's sleeping tonight with them starting the revolution and all that."

"_I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping"_

"Excuse me?!"

"_The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head"_

"Depressing"

Éponine whirled around to face Grantaire. "I'm trying to sing a very emotional song here! What do you want? Why aren't you at the Musain?!"

"Got kicked out," Grantaire responded. "Enjolras does not like it when you break into his house, steal his red underwear, wear it on your head, and run around the café. He was so angry, he couldn't speak. Finally, Combeferre told me I should probably go."

"Aw," Éponine patted him on the back.

"Hey, it wasn't for nothing," Grantaire slyly grinned. "I still have the underwear." Éponine snorted.

Grantaire cleared his throat. "Back to what I was saying. Don't sing a sad song about Marius. Sing a passionate song about Cosette."

"What?!" Éponine looked at Grantaire like he was crazy.

"I mean put all of your anger into a song," Grantaire said.

"I have like fourteen years of anger," Éponine said.

"Perfect! Come on, we have all night," Grantaire encouraged.

Éponine took a deep breath and began singing.

"_I have a mob  
Pretending she's our target  
All together  
We'll hunt her till morning  
Without her  
I love the world around me  
And when I lose my path I close my eyes  
And her snooty face is before me_

In the flames the pavement shines like gold  
All the lights are broken and burning  
In the darkness, the streets are full of angry people  
And all I see is her and her ugly dresses and stupid hair

And I know it's only in my mind  
That she's not the actual bad guy here  
And although I know that she is stupid  
Still I say, she deserved to be our slave

I hate her  
But when the night is over  
She is gone  
The revenge is just a flame  
With her  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of bobbies

I hate her  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
There's only one way  
Her world will stop turning  
To destroy it you need to fight

_Fire with fire_

I hate her  
I hate her  
I hate her

_And I have a mob"_

"That was beautiful," Grantaire said. "A proper song."

"Thank you," Éponine nodded.

"Almost as good as my rendition of Red and Black," Grantaire smirked. He then decided to belt out his lyrics.

"_Red! The color of Enjy's underwear!_

_Black! My marvelous hair_

_Red! Enjy when he's embarrassed_

_Black! My soul._"

"We should have written the songs," Éponine said.

"_Walk with me _

_Today's gone by_

_Sing with me _

_The songs we don't like"_

Grantaire nodded and started singing as well,

"_Here's to that pretty boy_

_Who went to your head _

_Here's to that witty boy_

_Who went to my heart_

_Here's to them_

_And here's to you! "_

Éponine smiled,

"_Walk with me _

_Today's gone by_

_Can it be_

_You fear to forget?_

_Will he remember you_

_When you fall?_

_Could it be your love_

_Means nothing at all?_

_Is your life just one more lie?"_

"Probably," Grantaire shrugged and joined in with Éponine.

"_Walk with me _

_Todays _

_Gone by _

_To our loves _

_That used _

_To be (asleep) _

_Let the wine of love _

_Never run dry_

_At the shrine of love_

_Never say die _

_Here's to you_

_And here's_

_To me"_


	63. OOCD

**A/N: For RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow, AU, barricade era at first. Featuring Marie-Suzette, Eppie-Sue, OOC-Enjy, Evil-Marius, and Sensitive-R and (totally not) coincidences! No offense attended to anyone who finds this offensive.**

Cosette wasn't feeling well. Her head hurt and her stomach was churning. Her father was worried, but the doctor said that it was just a common illness.

It wasn't a common illness. It was the OOCD, the Out Of Character Disease. And Cosette had caught it. In the middle of the night, Cosette transformed into Marie-Suzette.

"Daddy!" Valjean was awakened to the sound of a bratty teenage girl. He frowned, worried about Cosette. He walked over and saw Cosette strut over to him.

"Cosette…what are you doing?" Valjean asked. He wished Fantine was alive, since he had no idea what was going on in Cosette's mind.

"We're rich, why can't I be spoiled?!" Cosette whined.

Valjean panicked, "this must be a dream. Cosette, why don't you go back to bed now?"

"You're no fun!" Cosette complained, and stalked off. Valjean went to his room and started to freak out.

Éponine was running errands for her father that night. It was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid. Even though, she should have been. Because, a man had bumped into her. This huge man, which made Éponine fall to the ground. Upon impact, she became the dreaded Eppie-Sue.

There was a meeting at the café Musain. Everyone was there, including Cosette and Éponine.

"So, we need to—" Enjolras was cut off by Éponine throwing herself at him.

"I love you! ENJY! OMG!" Éponine smiled and then frowned. "Why aren't you acting OOC?" she whined.

"Because this is supposed to be canon! We're fighting a revolution! If I did like you, I'll like the braveness in you, not the annoying 'oh I feel bad for her cause Marius dumped her!'" Enjolras exclaimed.

"B-b-but we're dating!" Éponine burst out crying.

"When did this happen?" Enjolras frowned. Éponine took her chance and quickly kissed him. Unfortunately, this was another way the OOCD could spread.

"Hey babe," OOC-Enjolras grinned. He had more moves to try out on women than Courfeyrac. Which makes perfect sense (not).

"Ew, why are we here?" Cosette crinkled her nose. She snapped her fingers, "High School Modern AU era!"

Much to the normal characters' dismay, they were put in high school. Where, coincidentally (not really), Ramin Karimloo, Hadley Fraser, Killian Donnelly, Fra Fee, Aaron Tveit, George Blagden, Eddie Redmayne, Samantha Barks, Amanda Seyfried, and every other actor/actress who had played a role in Les Misérables attended.

"Not again," Bossuet moaned. He hated high school.

"Hey, I'm captain of the football team!" Enjolras grinned.

"That doesn't even make any sense! We're a debate group! Only Bahorel is athletic!" Combeferre cried out.

"And we shouldn't be popular. In case you didn't realize this, NO ONE JOINS US AND HELPS US OUT, SO BASICALLY, WE'RE ALL LOSERS!" the lovely pessimistic Grantaire says.

Meanwhile, Éponine and Enjolras were doing some M rated things in the corner. Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows when he saw that Enjolras had tattoos.

"This is weird," Courfeyrac mumbled.

Cosette sighed and started making out with Marius. Marius, being chaste and all, was terrified. But, this was Cosette. Even though it wasn't Cosette, it was just Marie-Suzette. But, Marius isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Marius had transformed into Evil Marius! Who loved to break Éponine's heart and do naughty things with Cosette! But, Éponine was busy with Enjolras, so he just resolved to do naughty things with Cosette.

Enjolras meanwhile, walked over to Grantaire. Now, if he had said something along the lines of 'I hate you,' it would make sense for Grantaire to be upset. But he simply said, 'go away.'

Bahorel knew Grantaire had taken Enjolras basically calling Grantaire 'a worthless blob, who can do but drink,' fine. He moved on quickly. So, it made no sense for Grantaire to curl up and start crying at 'go away.'

"He's been affected!" Joly screamed and ran away.

True enough, Grantaire wasn't Grantaire anymore. He was Sensitive-R. The boy who cried while watching Wall-E and Finding Nemo.

"This is bad," Combeferre had no idea what to do. He had a Marie-Suzette, an Eppie-Sue, an OOC-Enjy, an Evil-Marius, and a Sensitive-R to deal with.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Courfeyrac was screaming.

"All we need is Valjean/Javert in this chapter to make it completely freaky," Feuilly mused.

"I don't think that'll happen," Jehan said, confidently.

"Hey, I know what we can do!" Musichetta cried out. "Why don't we take Amanda Seyfried, Samantha Barks, Eddie Redmayne, Aaron Tveit, and George Blagden to substitute for our OOC characters?!"

"Because they're not—" Combeferre's complaints were drowned out by others cheering.

"They need to be taken to a mental hospital!" Joly cried.

So, Marie-Suzette, Eppie-Sue, OOC-Enjy, Evil-Marius, and Sensitive-R were carted away and taken to a hospital, where they were cured.

They vowed to hunt down anyone who ever did that to them again.


	64. Make-over

**A/N: Modern AU, for MmeTholomyes. Also, Enjolras is pronounced "Ahn-jol-ras-suh," so that's the pronunciation I'm using.**

Combeferre could glance at one of his friends and analyze them in an instant. Like he could look at Grantaire and see if he was almost-drunk half-drunk really-drunk or dead-drunk. He could tell when Joly was thinking because he would repeatedly tap his nose with his cane (Joly was convinced he had athlete's foot). He could tell how much bad fortune Bossuet had by how big the bald man's smile was and whether he was covered in injuries. He could tell when Feuilly had a night-shift because then the poor lad will be basically falling asleep. Marius was always obsessing over Cosette, and never really changed. Whenever Jehan got a poem, his eyes would light up. Whenever Courfeyrac got a girl's number, he'll repeatedly check his phone. And then there was his best friend, Enjolras. Combeferre and Enjolras were like twin brothers, they knew when something was wrong.

Combeferre noticed Enjolras' predicament first. Enjolras was a lot quieter and reserved than usual. He seemed downtrodden. Something major would have had to happen for Enjolras to lose his spirit.

Enjolras never cared about how he looked. All he wanted was his red vest, and he was good. He didn't mind that his hair was a bit too long; he was always too busy to cut it. And it honestly wasn't his fault he took after his mother and was very slender. He had muscles, just not huge, body-builder ones. Still, no one really cared that Enjolras looked feminine. They were too busy taking in his words to actually observe him (other than Grantaire, who did nothing but drink and watch, and Combeferre, who wanted the best for his friend and was worried about him). Enjolras closed his eyes and remembered what had happened earlier that day.

_Enjolras wanted some food before the meeting, so he headed to the local café. He walked over to the counter and said his name and order. He sat down and started reading his book._

_When his order was ready, the server called out, "Angel Rahs?"_

"_Um, do you mind Enjolras?" Enjolras asked politely, standing up._

"_Oh yes, sorry. Here's your order, Miss," the server said._

"_I'm not a Miss, Madame," Enjolras said, painfully._

"_Oh!" At that, everyone in the café burst out laughing. Enjolras went red and quickly took his order and left. Out on the street, he could see people watching him. Enjolras hadn't paid any attention to how much he looked like a girl. And it was humiliating. A revolutionary leader cannot look like a little girl._

The meeting ended, and Bahorel got up to leave.

"Wait, Bahorel, can you stay?" Enjolras called over to him. Bahorel nodded slowly and sat back down. Combeferre frowned, but didn't say anything as he left. Soon, the back room was empty except for Enjolras and Bahorel.

"What do you want?" Bahorel asked.

Enjolras sat down next to him. "It has come to my attention that I look rather feminine. Now, you are the most masculine person that I know. I would like to ask if you could…" Enjolras paused, trying to find the right words.

"Give you a make-over?" Bahorel asked.

Enjolras frowned, "if that's what it takes…then yes…I suppose so."

Bahorel grinned wolfishly and got up, "come on, we have a lot of work to do."

XXX

"Um, a buzz cut?" Enjolras asked the guy who was about to cut his hair. Bahorel had taken him here, saying how 'the golden locks need to go, dude.'

"Nah, too professional," Bahorel said from behind him. He was allowed over there, since he knew what Enjolras wanted. "Shave it all off."

Enjolras gulped, "is that necessary?!"

"Fine, give him a Mohawk," Bahorel said.

Enjolras took a deep breath, "this is for Patria," he said as his hair was being chopped off.

When it was over, Enjolras looked down at his discarded hair. It seemed like an awful amount. He looked in the mirror and recoiled. There was only a thin strip of blond hair running over his head.

"You look cool," Bahorel grinned. Enjolras sighed, and realized that there was no going back.

XXX

"Your wardrobe needs changing," Bahorel informed him when they went out to eat.

"But—" Enjolras' complaints were drowned out by Bahorel talking again.

"You look stupid. Relax, we can find something red for you," Bahorel said.

When they were done, Enjolras had sneakers, ripped skinny jeans ('why would they sell destroyed merchandise to people?!' Enjolras had exclaimed. Bahorel simply replied with 'cause it's cool'), a tight red short-sleeved v-neck shirt, and a leather jacket.

XXX

"Is an earring really necessary?" Enjolras frowned.

"You don't want to be a goody-good, Enj. And let people call you Enj or E," Bahorel said. "Enjolras is too much like…"

"Angel Rahs," Enjolras muttered bitterly.

Bahorel didn't catch the last part, but he still nodded seriously. He picked out a black ear spike for Enjolras. "Left, top of the ear," he told the man. The ear-piercer nodded and got to work. Enjolras looked scary with the ear-spike, and Bahorel knew he was making Enjolras look less like a little girl with every choice.

XXX

"I am not getting a tattoo!" Enjolras exclaimed five minutes later.

"Come on, I have tons of them," Bahorel said.

"No!" Enjolras cried out.

"You can get a heart with Patria on it, if you want," Bahorel said. "Just get it on your shoulder or something."

"What's this going to prove?!" Enjolras demanded.

"That you aren't afraid of a little needle and permanent ink. Trust me, tattoos are hard-core," Bahorel said.

Enjolras was beginning to doubt trusting Bahorel. While his intentions were the best, his actions were reckless.

Still, they walked into the tattoo parlor. Enjolras sighed and walked over to the main counter. "I would like a tattoo on my shoulder, please." The man led him to an empty room. The tattooist was sitting there, and Enjolras said next to him. He took off his leather jacket and rolled up his sleeve.

"What do you want?" the tattooist asked, gruffly.

"Um, just Patria, in cursive, please," Enjolras said. The tattooist prepared Enjolras' shoulder was just about to touch the needle to the skin when a shout made them jump.

"Enjolras! What in the world are you doing?!" Éponine stood in the doorway, looking confused and aghast.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras retorted. He rolled his sleeve down and put on his jacket. He walked over to Éponine and frowned.

"My boyfriend works here. I'm just waiting until he's done," Éponine said, frowning.

"Oh, well Bahorel brought me here. I wanted to look less like a girl and—" Enjolras began.

"Seriously?! Enj, you do not look like a girl!" Éponine said, her nostrils flaring. She grabbed Enjolras and dragged him over to the waiting room. Bahorel was talking with Éponine's boyfriend, Montparnasse.

"Hey babe, I've finished work," Montparnasse said, standing up.

Éponine ignored him, and stomped over to Bahorel. "Why did you make him come here?!"

"He wanted to look less like a girl. What better way than a tattoo?" Bahorel shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you do something permanent! His hair will grow back, and his ear will heal and close up, but don't give him a tattoo!" Éponine said. "That's extremely immature. Besides, Enjolras is our leader. He has an image to uphold. Which you are ruining."

"Please don't be mad," Bahorel said, weakly. Éponine was a nightmare when she was mad.

Éponine grinned evilly. "Oh no, I'm washing my hands clean of this matter. Well, at least until after I text Combeferre." Éponine snapped a picture of Enjolras and sent it to Combeferre.

"Nooooo," Bahorel groaned and put his head in his hands. "Combeferre's going to kill me."

"Have fun. Come on," Éponine took Montparnasse's hand and walked out.

Enjolras felt guilty as he sat down next to Bahorel. "'Ponine's right. My hair will grow back. And I'm getting rid of the ear spike. But, I'll keep the clothes. They are cooler. Thank you, Bahorel."

Bahorel looked up and grinned, "Welcome. Now, let's go before Combeferre can corner us."


	65. Poland vs France

**A/N: Modern AU for justme. Big thanks to RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow for helping out with the story and ending!**

It was November 11th and Feuilly was happy. He was singing under his breath, as he walked to the Musain café.

"_Poland is not yet lost_

_While we live_

_We will fight (with swords) for all_

_That our enemies had taken from us._

_March, march Dabrowski_

_From Italy to Poland_

_Under your command_

_We will reunite with the nation._

_We will cross the Vistula and Warta Rivers_

_We will be Poles_

_Bonaparte showed us_

_How to win_

_March, march Dabrowski_

_From Italy to Poland_

_Under your command_

_We will reunite with the nation._

_Like Czarniecki to Poznan, after Swedish annexation,_

_We will come back across the sea to save our motherland_

_March, march Dabrowski_

_From Italy to Poland_

_Under your command_

_We will reunite with the nation._

_Father, in tears, says to his Basia: 'Just listen,_

_It seems that our people are beating the drums.'_

_March, march Dabrowski_

_From Italy to Poland_

_Under your command_

_We will reunite with the nation._"

Feuilly had bought a Polish flag on the way over to the café, and was now entering the back room.

"Feuilly! What's up?!" Bahorel grinned.

"It's November 11th! Polish Independence Day!" Feuilly grinned.

"That's wonderful," Enjolras said drily.

Feuilly frowned and turned to him. "You can talk about your Patria, but I can't talk about mine?!"

Enjolras sighed, "we are actually in France, right now. We should focus on France, not Poland."

Feuilly frowned. He waved his flag around defiantly and in doing that, accidently hit Enjolras in the head. Enjolras' face turned red, and he was angry.

"Feuilly, you should be focused on France, not Poland. France is the best country in the whole entire world!"

"No, it's not! Poland is!"

"Poland's been independent for like a day!"

"No, it has not! It has been independent for more than five years! Since 1989, in fact!"

"France became independent in 843!"

"France murdered thousands of people in the Reign of Terror!"

"Poland keeps getting put under other nations' control!"

"France is one to talk! They surrendered less than a year after World War Two started!"

"France is majestic!"

"Poland is the best country ever!"

Combeferre sighed, "that's enough! Look, I personally agree with Enjolras. We need to focus on France." Feuilly looked hurt.

"I like France," Jehan said quietly, "it's the country of romance, after all."

"Well, I prefer Poland," Joly declared. "After all, I feel as if I'll get along with Polish people, being a hypochondriac and all. They're very nice people."

"I'm with Joly," Bossuet said. "Poland."

"Uh…I don't know…" Marius stuttered, "…both?"

"Poland!" Bahorel grinned.

Grantaire sighed, "The whole world sucks, but I guess I'll just go with France."

"Courfeyrac?" Combeferre asked. Courfeyrac was going to be the tie-breaker.

Courfeyrac grinned, "I like AMERICA!"


	66. Superpowers

**A/N: Barricade era, AU**

Éponine walked through the streets, trying to ignore the thousands of thoughts around her. Although reading minds could come in handy, it was annoying. To make matters worse, her father knew and used it to his advantage. Éponine was his secret messenger, letting him know all kinds of facts from his victims. But Éponine knew if she stopped, he'll turn to Azelma and Gavroche. He'll eventually find out their powers. There had been a couple close calls, but nothing too serious.

Instead of going directly home, she went to her neighbor. Marius was always a nice young gentleman who would talk to her. She loved listening to him, and would read his thoughts once in a while. He was naïve and sweet, and she wished he liked her. But, he only thought of her in a sister way. They were friends, but nothing more.

"'Ponine, come on in," Marius said at the door. Éponine smiled and entered. She sat down on one of his chairs.

_This is a nice surprise,_ Marius thought, _I wonder what brings her here._

Éponine cleared her throat, "So, Monsieur, how are you?"

"I am fine, and how are you?" Marius smiled, as he sat down across from her at the table.

"I'm doing okay," Éponine said, wearily.

_Something's wrong,_ Marius thought as he frowned. Éponine sighed, "if only you knew."

"Knew what?" Marius frowned. Éponine bit her lip. She had the bad habit of talking out loud to the thoughts.

"We're friends, right?" Éponine asked, cautiously.

"Of course," Marius said. Éponine made up her mind. If she could trust anyone, it would be Marius.

"I have something to tell you," Éponine looked down at her hands. "I kind of have the ability to read minds…"

"Really?!" Marius exclaimed. Éponine glanced up and was confused to see him so happy. "That's great!" he jumped up and pulled her up. He twirled her around and kissed her cheek.

"Marius, why is it so great?" Éponine asked. Marius didn't answer her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door. They ran out of the building and onto an empty street.

"Because I can fly, 'Ponine," Marius said, grinning. "Hold onto my neck."

Éponine nervously wrapped her arms around his neck. She put her feet onto his feet and stared at him. This was the closest they've ever been. She could feel them rising slowly upwards. Éponine glanced down and saw air in between Marius's feet and the ground. Marius stopped hovering and came back down.

"I-I can't believe it," Éponine said, softly.

Marius nodded. "Remember when I told you about the group I was in? The Les Amis de l'ABC? Well, all of us have a power. The next meeting is today, you have to come!"

"I don't know," Éponine said, unsure.

"Why not?" Marius frowned.

"Because, I can't—" Éponine sighed when she saw the puppy-dog face on Marius. "Fine, I'll come."

"Yes! Oh, 'Ponine, you will not regret it!" Marius said. They ran down the street and to the Musain café.

Éponine shyly entered the back room with Marius. There were a couple of people already in there. Éponine was then bombarded with thoughts.

_Who's the new girl?_

_Is she like us?_

_Why's she here?_

_Did Marius reveal himself?!_

Éponine looked at Marius, who was ecstatic. More and more people came in and settled down in the tables and chairs.

"Guys, this is Éponine!" Marius announced. Éponine smiled meekly and waved.

"Are you like us?" A huge guy asked. He smiled roughly, "I'm Bahorel."

"I guess, I mean, I can read minds," Éponine said.

"That's awesome!" a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes said. "I'm Musichetta, by the way. I can move objects with my mind."

"That's neat," Éponine said.

A boy with a red nose next to her smiled. "I'm Joly, and I can see the future."

"Are you serious?!" Éponine was amazed.

The next boy was bald. "You can call me Bossuet. I'm magnetic," indeed, there were coins on his bald head. Éponine giggled before she could help herself.

"Bahorel," the large man repeated, drinking from a large cup. "Super strength."

_Save some alcohol for me_, the random thought flew around. Éponine frowned and glanced to a corner that was apparently empty.

_That's Grantaire, he's invisible. He also has a force field, _one of the boys reading smiled at Éponine. _My name is Combeferre. I can heal._

"And you're very smart," Éponine remarked. Everyone looked confused, as they missed a half of that conversation.

"Where were we?" A tall boy with a cocky grin strutted over to Éponine. "Courfeyrac, m'dear. I can charm speak."

"You mean like persuasion?" Éponine asked and Courfeyrac nodded.

"I'm Jehan," a shy boy said, from where he was writing down something. "I can talk to animals."

"I'm Cosette," a girl next to Marius said. They were standing very close, and Éponine felt a bubble of jealously. "I can shape-shift."

"So, is that your real appearance?" Éponine asked, hands on her hips. Cosette had long, blonde hair, a clear complexion, and bright blue eyes.

Her eyes narrowed, "Right now? Yes. I normally keep my face the same, while changing my hair and eye color. But, I am actually a brunette."

_You don't want her as an enemy, _Bahorel thought.

Éponine glared at him, and the introductions continued. "I'm Feuilly," a red headed young boy said. "My talent is rather hard to explain…well, you see, I can pass right through solid materials." Éponine noticed how he said 'talent.'

The last person left to share was their leader. He had flowing, golden locks, and pale, blue eyes. _I am Enjolras, and I possess invulnerability _he thought as he glared at Éponine. Éponine glared right back. This leader did not faze her.

"So, why have you gathered here?" Éponine asked them, leaning against a table.

"We're trying to help the people," Enjolras said.

"Stupid huh?" a voice came from the empty corner, aka, Grantaire.

"Will you join us?" Enjolras asked her, ignoring Grantaire.

"I want to…but it is stupid. I mean, do you know how normal people view us? They think we're freaks! They think we should be locked up! No one's going to follow you. And the National Guard has weapons. Powerful weapons that can destroy each and every one of you," there was silence at the end of her speech. Éponine felt a tiny bit guilty. Now that she had used up all of her energy in talking, she was feeling a bit light-headed. She closed her eyes and then opened them up again, but the room was shinning unnaturally white. She felt dizzy and sick and was only semi-aware of the thoughts being thrown around. She fainted and felt someone catch her.

"When was the last time you've eaten?!" a voice thundered at her. Éponine wearily opened her eyes to see Combeferre's kneeling over her and Enjolras glaring at her.

"Speaking of which, how did you get all of those bruises? Sorry, my power goes on autopilot sometimes, and I can't control it," Combeferre said.

Éponine opened her mouth to argue, but Joly used that to his advantage as he shoved some bread in her mouth. Éponine scowled around the food and quickly swallowed it.

"Thanks for your concern, but—" Éponine began, but was cut off by a train of thoughts.

_We are really worried sick about you, _Musichetta thought sadly.

_You're my best friend, 'Ponine, we can tell each other anything, _Marius thought.

_Please tell us what's wrong _Jehan pleaded.

"Fine! Just stop thinking!" Éponine said, to the amusement of others. "I've had a rough life, okay?"

"Have you been abused?" Combeferre asked, quietly.

Éponine bit her lip. Horror washed over Combeferre and Enjolras's faces.

"Do you have any siblings?" Cosette asked quickly. "Do they have powers?"

Éponine nodded. "A little sister and brother. My father took advantage of my power, and now he's getting close to finding out theirs. Azelma is still in the apartment. Gavroche should be running around on the streets."

"We'll get them for you," Courfeyrac said, grabbing Jehan's hand.

"Why are you guys helping me? You just met me." Éponine asked.

_You are friends with Marius. You have properly argued with Enjolras. All of us like you. So, technically, you are family, _Feuilly thought, smiling.

Meanwhile, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Jehan had left with Marius to go get Éponine's sister, while Bahorel went to get Éponine's brother.

Monsieur Thénardier opened the door, "What do you want?" he slurred.

"We need to speak with Azelma," Courfeyrac said, using his charm speak. It worked better with sober people, but Thénardier was still confused.

"Why her?" Thénardier asked. "If you want a prostitute, my oldest girl, Éponine—"

"No, no, no, we prefer Azelma," Courfeyrac cut across quickly.

"Well, if you're sure," Thénardier said, scratching his head.

Azelma wearily made her way towards the three young gentlemen. She observed them carefully. Jehan smiled nicely at her, and gave her a flower. They were walking to the Musain, when a breeze started. But the breeze got stronger and stronger and was pushing against them. Azelma had her brow furrowed in concentration. Grantaire snapped his fingers, and a force field popped up around them. It was a sheer battle, but Grantaire won in the end.

Azelma looked exhausted. "Come on, kid, we're taking you to Éponine," Jehan said.

Meanwhile, Bahorel went to get Gavroche off of the streets.

"Éponine needs you," he said.

The boy frowned, "where is she?"

"The Musain café," Bahorel said.

"Meet you there," Gavroche grinned and raced off.

Bahorel frowned and turned, "Super speed, who knew?"

Éponine got up when she saw Gavroche and Azelma. "You're here!" The three siblings hugged.

_We kind of figured out their powers, _Jehan though, blushing.

"Gavroche has super speed, right?" Bahorel confirmed. Éponine nodded.

"Azelma can…do something with the wind?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Sort of. She can control the four elements," Éponine said.

_Whoa _Grantaire was impressed.

Éponine sighed, "There are more restrictions than you think. One, she can't make an element appear, it has to be there already. And it exhausts her really easily."

_Still, I can see why you're so protective of her, _thought Enjolras.

Éponine smiled. "They're my family."

"We're your family now, too," Jehan said, enthusiastically.

Éponine smiled and looked at Gavroche and Azelma. "What do you say?"

"Yes!" Gavroche said, while Azelma nodded.

"Now, let's get this party started!" Courfeyrac said, and everyone cheered.

The party kicked off and was a ton of fun. Azelma was shy, but Gavroche talked to nearly everyone. Éponine was sipping her drink and smiling slightly. She noticed Enjolras leaving the room. Frowning, she put her drink down and followed him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He turned and smiled. "I have a lot of work. We're planning a revolution after all."

"It's just a party. You can afford to relax, right?" Éponine asked.

"No, we must be ready," Enjolras said seriously.

Éponine laughed, "I think they're ready."

Enjolras smiled, "You're a remarkable girl, Éponine. And a good sister."

Éponine shrugged, "I try."

"You're going to stay, right?" Enjolras asked.

"So far…yes," Éponine said, smiling.

"Wonderful. We can use a fresh mind for our debates," Enjolras said.

"So, you want my mind?" Éponine teased.

Enjolras laughed, "Not just your mind."

"My body too?" Éponine smirked. To her pleasure, Enjolras' face grew red.

_I really am happy you're here. You do seem like an amazing person, and I would love to get to know you. I wish we can just spend all night talking._ Enjolras cleared his throat after he was done thinking that.

"So, I don't know what you're thinking," he said, embarrassed.

"Was that you saying you like me?" Éponine said, raising her eyebrows. She took Enjolras' red face as a yes. Éponine laughed and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I like you too. And since we'll probably die soon—," with that, she kissed him.

Enjolras had no idea what to do. It was the first time he had been kissed, and he felt…vulnerable. But he liked it. It was nice. He put his arms around her waist and involuntarily pulled her close.

After infinity or maybe just a couple of seconds they broke apart.

"So, you're going to stay?" Enjolras asked again.

"Definitely," Éponine smiled and kissed him again.


	67. Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss! Kiss Kiss...

**A/N: Barricade AU sort-of. Set when Enjy and R die. Also, quick survey: Are there any couples you would like to see more of? See less of? Any couples you want me to completely avoid? Would you guys like more serious one-shots? More fluffy one-shots? Are you satisfied with the updating schedule? Would you like to rule the world? What's your favorite one-shot? Do you have any suggestions? Did you ever meet someone famous? Do you approve of this survey? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

Grantaire walked over to where Enjolras was standing.

"Do you permit it?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Seriously?!" Enjolras frowned. "You won't fight for my cause, but you'll die for it?!"

"Well," Grantaire said, "it's not the cause, it's you."

Enjolras sighed. "Don't be ridiculous, Grantaire."

"No, I'm serious!" Grantaire protested, ending it with a burp.

"You're drunk, go home," Enjolras narrowed his eyes.

"I will not! I will die with you!" Grantaire said.

Enjolras shook his head, "you have a life, go!"

Grantaire frowned, "I don't have a life! Don't you see that?! I'm never going to find friends again!"

"R, that's not true!" Enjolras took his tone down a notch.

Meanwhile, the National Guard was feeling awkward.

"What do we do?" one guardsman whispered to another.

"Shoot them now?"

"No, we should wait until they finish arguing."

"I don't think they're stopping anytime soon."

"You can feel the tension."

"Are they going to kiss or not?"

"Maybe if we threaten them…"

The lead officer spoke up, "you two! We aren't shooting you until you kiss!"

"What?!" Grantaire's face paled and Enjolras' face went red.

"Yeah, we can wait!"

"Come on!"

Enjolras frowned, "we most certainly won't kiss!"

The guardsman laughed. "You two are obviously in love with each other!"

Everyone started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Fine!" Enjolras grabbed Grantaire and pulled him forward for a quick kiss.

At least, that's what was supposed to happen. But both Grantaire and Enjolras felt too attracted to each other to stop kissing. Enjolras was surprised, but just decided to keep going. He didn't really have a choice, since Grantaire was hugging him tightly.

"Glad that finally happened," the officer said.

"Uh, are they going to stop kissing?" a soldier asked.

"I don't think so."

"Um, what now?"

"We should go."

"Yeah, this is awkward."

"We'll kill them some other time."

The nationals guardsmen shuffled away, trying not to look at Enjolras and Grantaire, still wrapped around each other.

XXX

Javert sighed as he watched Valjean and Marius race off.

"Uh, sir, we had a problem," his right-hand man said.

"What?!" Javert snapped.

"Well, we cornered the revolutionary leader but then his lover came to step in, but he wouldn't let him, and they were arguing, and then they were kissing, and their hands were in spots I shouldn't mention, and it was awkward, so we left," the man said, flustered.

Javert sighed, "Nothing we can do now. Just let them enjoy their remaining years. They must have had years of built-up frustration to work out."

The man nodded his eyes wide. "Oh yeah, they totally did. You could totally tell."


	68. Date

**A/N: So, this is for the 150****th**** reviewer (yes I realize that it's almost a month late), general73! Modern AU.**

Combeferre was reading his book when he heard a large thud. Combeferre was in his room, in the flat he shared with Enjolras. Frowning, he walked over to Enjolras' adjacent room.

"Enjolras, are you okay?" Combeferre asked him.

Enjolras sighed and sat down on his bed. He had slammed the door to his closet rather hard. "I have nothing to wear! All I own are red shirts and jeans. How can I have no formal attire?"

"For what?" Combeferre smiled knowingly.

"My date with Éponine. Nothing. Nothing at all to wear," Enjolras sighed.

Combeferre frowned. "Didn't you have a white shirt?"

"Remember the time R got me drunk?" Enjolras asked, "well, I barfed all over it, and the stains won't come out. And my nice pants have a really embarrassing hole in the crotch area."

Combeferre walked out of the room and into his. Enjolras followed right behind him. Combeferre opened his closet and rifled through his clothes.

"Ah…here's a nice white shirt…hmmmm, I don't have any red…wait! There's a tie…extra pants…I hope you have socks and underwear because I'm not supplying that…and you have shoes…so here's the jacket and you should be all good!" Combeferre threw the articles of clothing at Enjolras.

Enjolras left to get changed, and Combeferre smiled, before opening his book up again.

XXX

Éponine sighed and glanced in the mirror. Her hair was down and actually brushed for once. She had decided on a red dress with thin straps that criss-crossed in the back. She wore black high heels and carried a black purse. Even though she hated purses, she had no pockets and needed to bring her phone to check on Gavroche and Azelma (where were being babysitted by R. Why she decided that, she had no idea).

Éponine smiled and sighed. She was slightly nervous about her date with Enjolras. She wanted it to go well, and she didn't want to go off arguing about something or other. But she didn't think Enjolras knew any topics other than Patria and the French Revolution and Robespierre.

A car honked outside, and she ran out of her flat and out of the whole house. She smiled when she saw Enjolras and stopped running. She slid into the passenger seat and surveyed him.

"Where's that red coat?" she smirked slightly.

"I usually save it for Patria," Enjolras responded, driving to the restaurant.

Éponine laughed, "leading a double life. Does Patria know about us?"

Enjolras' lips threatened to turn up in a smile, "possibly. She knows everything."

"She's watching you," Éponine whispered creepily. She leaned back and put the radio on. Enjolras preferred to drive in silence, while Éponine like to blast the radio so all of Paris could hear them.

"Can you turn it down?!" Enjolras shouted over the music.

"No!" Éponine grinned and sang to the music.

Enjolras let himself smile briefly. The restaurant they were going to was fancy but not like elite bourgeois Versailles fancy. Enjolras had to make a reservation for it, though.

Once they were there, Éponine sat down across from Enjolras at the table.

"So, how is Patria?" Éponine smiled.

"She's doing lovely," Enjolras replied.

Éponine frowned as her phone beeped. "Can I check it? It might be Gavroche or Azelma."

Enjolras nodded and Éponine glanced at it. It was from Cosette. Rolling her eyes, she shoved her phone back in her purse.

"Nope, just Cosette," Éponine said, selecting a roll from the basket of bread the waiter brought.

"How is she? She stopped coming to the meetings," Enjolras said.

"Unfortunately, she had to chose from sneaking out to go to the meetings and sneaking out to see Marius. You can assume which one she chose. If her father approves, she'll come back," Éponine said.

Enjolras frowned, "but doesn't her father approve of what we're doing?"

Éponine sighed, "it's complicated. He approves of your goals and ideas, but he doesn't like your actions. He thinks they're too violent."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes, "they aren't meant to be violent."

"I know," Éponine said. She took another roll. "What did I miss last meeting?"

"Just some more preparations," Enjolras said. "By the way, where were you?"

"Family business," Éponine said, simply. She never elaborated on what any of the family business was, and Les Amis learned to just leave it at that.

The dinner continued like this, with relative small talk. It wasn't so much as awkward as unusual. Éponine never went on formal dates, and Enjolras never went on dates or dated at all.

After dinner, they went outside to walk. At one of the squares, there was a man playing the guitar for money. After giving him some money, they began to dance.

Éponine wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed. "You're supposed to hold my waist," she smirked.

Enjolras touched her waist slightly, not really confident.

"You're bad with the ladies," Éponine remarked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Enjolras asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, not at all. In fact, I like that," Éponine smiled. "You're so socially awkward with women, and then you stand up on your table in front of your friends and are amazing, Apollo."

Enjolras groaned, "Its bad enough that R calls me that, please don't do the same."

"Alright…how about...'Jolras? Like 'Ponine?" Éponine said. Enjolras' face caused her to laugh.

"No, no, no…Enjy? Enj?" Éponine tested out each nickname, but Enjolras didn't like them.

"Or, you guys can call me Enjolras," Enjolras said.

"No, I don't think so," Éponine leaned forward to kiss him. Enjolras froze in surprise and then relaxed. Éponine broke off the kiss, "'You kiss by th' book.'"

"Quoting Romeo and Juliet now?" Enjolras grinned. "Two can play at that game. 'Think now and then that there is a man who would give his life, to keep a life you love beside you.'"

"A Tale of Two Cities? Well then, 'pity the living, and, above all those who live without love.'"

"Ah Harry Potter. 'You jump, I jump.'"

"Titanic, really? 'I blew 'em up with love.'"

Enjolras burst out laughing. "Doctor Who?" Éponine nodded enthusiastically.

Éponine grinned, "Craig Owens, Season 6, Episode 12."

"I'm never going to win am I?" Enjolras' eyes twinkled.

"Never," Éponine nodded and kissed his cheek.


	69. Guitar

**A/N: Modern AU, Happy Barricade Day!**

Sunday afternoon was a nice relaxing time for the members of Les Amis. Enjolras didn't make them go out and spread the news, and they didn't have any classes.

This afternoon, Courfeyrac and Gavroche were at Éponine's flat. Éponine shared a flat with Grantaire for years. All of their stuff was in there, packed away in the attic (it was a rather big flat). Éponine was going to try to find some old clothes and toys of Gavroches' to give to the young gamines. Courfeyrac and Gavroche joined her, and all of them dived into the mess of stuff that was the attic.

"Hey 'Ponine, what's that?" Courfeyrac climbed through the piles of junk towards an old acoustic guitar leaning on the wall.

"It's a guitar, Courf," Éponine rolled her eyes and dug through a pile of clothes.

"Whose is it?" Courfeyrac asked, picking the guitar up. A couple strings were snapped, the neck was broken, and there was a large crack on the body of the guitar.

"Probably R's…it's definitely not mine," Éponine said.

"I didn't know R could play guitar," Courfeyrac frowned. "First drawing, now this?"

"He has a bunch of hidden talents," Éponine shrugged and passed some clothes to Gavroche.

"We should get him a new guitar!" Courfeyrac grinned.

Éponine sighed, "I'm broke, remember?"

"So? I'll buy it," Courfeyrac shrugged.

"If you're sure…" Éponine said.

"It'll cost too much to repair the old guitar, might as well buy a new one," Courfeyrac said, cheerfully.

A week later, everyone got a text from Courfeyrac.

_Extra meeting in Jehan and I's flat, come at once –Courf_

Courfeyrac sighed as his phone beeped yet again.

_We do need an extra meeting –E_

_I'll bring the pamphlets –Combeferre_

_Is this the surprise you were telling me about? :D I can't wait! –Jehan_

_Is your flat sanitized? –Joly_

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and assure Joly that his flat was so clean; you could eat off the floor.

Enjolras arrived early for the morning. He seemed happy and settled down in Courfeyrac's living room. People tricked in as the hour went by. Soon, everyone was seated in the living room.

Courfeyrac stood on the coffee table. "Listen up! We have, first, an award to bestow. This person deserves this award. He is perfect at what he does. Which is…drink, draw, and annoy the crap out of Enjolras!"

Grantaire raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"Close your eyes," Courfeyrac said, impatiently.

Grantaire sighed, and did as he was told, "this better not be one of your 'special awards,' Courf."

"It's not," Éponine said. She wrestled the beer bottle out of Grantaire's hands, "come on, let go!"

"You can't make me!" Grantaire said.

"Oh yes I can!" Éponine screamed.

"Éponine? May I try?" Enjolras asked politely.

Éponine nodded and backed away slowly. Enjolras walked over to Grantaire, who had opened his eyes again.

"Yes, Apollo?" Grantaire smirked.

"Grantaire, give me that bottle," Enjolras said sternly.

"I don't think so," Grantaire said, snidely. "For one, you will certainly not give it back. And I need a drink with me always."

Enjolras sighed, "there are other options other than drinking, R, you realize that, right?"

"I acknowledge it," Grantaire said.

Enjolras held out his hand. "R, they want to give you a gift. The least thing you can do is stop drinking."

Grantaire sighed. With Enjolras' pleading and everyone glaring at him, it was hard to make a sarcastic comment. He silently gave his bottle to Enjolras.

"Fantastic!" Courfeyrac clapped his hands together. "Close your eyes again!"

Grantaire closed his eyes. He waited impatiently as someone placed a large bundle in his lap. He opened his eyes to see a badly-wrapped guitar-shaped present. Grantaire grinned and quickly tore of the wrapping paper.

"How did you know?!" Grantaire asked.

"We found your old guitar in the attic. Play something!" Éponine grinned.

Grantaire smiled and strummed it. It was a bit out of tune, so he quickly tightened the strings a bit.

"_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah"

Grantaire stopped and nervously glanced around at everyone. They were all staring at him in amazement.

"Wow," Jehan said softly.

"Dude that rocked!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"That was great!" Marius clapped.

"Amazing!" Joly and Bossuet nodded.

"Thank you, now, the bottle?" Grantaire held out his hand to Enjolras.

"Another song," Enjolras demanded.

Grantaire sighed, "Well then." He started playing again.

Feuilly smiled and started singing to Grantaire's simple tune,

"_Drink with me to days gone by  
Sing with me the songs we knew_"

Jehan grinned and sang as well,

"_Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads_."

Joly joined in as well,  
"_Here's to witty girls who went to our beds._"

All three of them sang,  
"_Here's to them and here's to you!_"

Grantaire took a deep breath and started singing,  
"_Drink with me to days gone by  
Can it be you fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie?_"

"That's the R we know," Éponine said. Everyone joined in at the end.  
"_Drink with me to days gone by  
To the life that used to be_

At the shrine of friendship, never stay dark  
Let the wine of friendship never run dry  
Here's to you and here's to me."

"R you have a talent," Jehan smiled.

"Now can I have my bottle back?" Grantaire asked, although he was slightly less annoyed than last time.

"Another song," Enjolras demanded again.

Grantaire sighed, and started playing again.


	70. Tomorrow Comes

**A/N: Barricade era, set at the wedding. Everyone who had died beforehand is a ghost.**

Éponine did not wish to go to Monsieur Marius' wedding. She had had enough of his happy ending with Cosette, and just wanted to sulk. But, Gavroche wanted to go. And Monsieur Marius' friends wanted to see him again. Éponine knew it'll kill her to see Monsieur 0Marius marrying Cosette, yet she knew she should go anyway.

"Are you alright, Éponine?" Combeferre asked, frowning.

Éponine narrowed her eyes, "yes." She felt bad almost immediately for being rude to him. She didn't know any of the boys, except for Gavroche. They only knew her name and that she had died for Marius. She knew some of them pitied her.

When Éponine first walked into the room and saw Marius, she could not move. He was beautiful and happy. She closed her eyes and remembered her last living memory. Monsieur Marius was dirty and bleeding and desperate. Sometimes, she hoped that he had been sad because she died. Then she reminded herself that he would have been sad if anyone had died.

"Are you okay?" Gavroche asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Éponine stuttered. She made her way over to an empty chair and sat down. Although she could not tire, she did it out of instinct more than anything else. Courfeyrac went over to flirt with some ladies, even though they could not see him or hear him. Enjolras was talking with Grantaire. Éponine remembered that those two had been talking seriously ever since all of them met in Heaven. Combeferre was reading the guest book and Bahorel was laughing with Feuilly and Jehan. Joly was glancing in the mirror, while Bossuet nervously stayed in the corner. Gavroche ran around the dance floor.

Marius was smiling at Cosette. He glanced away and froze. For a second, he thought he could see Éponine sitting at a table. He could hear Bahorel, Feuilly, and Jehan laughing. He could see Gavroche running around and Joly by the mirror. He could see Enjolras, Grantaire, Combeferre, Bossuet, and Courfeyrac. All of that vanished the next second.

"Marius?" Cosette asked in a small voice.

Marius had gone pale and was shaking slightly, "What? Oh, I am sorry my beloved, I was lost in a daze."

Cosette put her hand on his arm, "Did you see them? Your friends?"

Marius slowly nodded.

Cosette smiled, "perhaps they are here, watching you."

Marius smiled bitterly.

"Éponine." Éponine jumped and turned around. There stood a woman, a ghost like her. She was wearing a white gown, the kinds hospitals give out. She had long hair and looked very thin. She also looked like Cosette.

"Who are you?" Éponine asked, rising up.

"Fantine," the woman said. "Cosette's mother. I need your help. Madeleine is dying."

"Madeleine?" Éponine frowned.

"Cosette's adopted father," Fantine said.

"Ah, Monsieur Fauchelevent!" Éponine nodded. "Why am I needed?"

"We must help bring him to Heaven," Fantine said. "You can stay here for a while longer. But when the time comes, follow Marius."

Éponine nodded quickly. Fantine smiled and left.

"What was that?" Gavroche asked, running over to her.

"Just something I have to take care of," Éponine said. "Come on, let's enjoy this party." She had a feeling it might end sooner than usual.

And she was right when Thénardier came in with Azelma tagging along beside him.

"Azelma!" Éponine gasped.

Marius walked towards Thénardier. Thénardier grinned and opened his fat ugly mouth.

"_I forget where we met _

_Was it not at the Chateau Lafarge _

_Where the duke did that puke Down the Duchess's de-coll-etage?"_

Marius narrowed his eyes,_  
"No, `Baron de Thenard' _

_The circles I move in are humbler by far. _

_Go away, Thenardier!_

_Do you think I don't know who you are?  
_

_When I look at you, I remember Éponine _

_She was more than you deserved, who gave her birth _

_But now she is with God and happier, I hope _

_Than here on earth!"_

Éponine froze. Marius still thought about her? And he hoped she was happy? And he believed that she was good enough to make it to Heaven? Éponine felt tears coming into her eyes. Marius' friends were gathered around Marius and Thénardier.

Thénardier grinned.

"_So it goes, heaven knows _

_Life has dealt me some terrible blows_

_You've got cash and a heart _

_You could give us a bit of a start _

_We can prove, plain as ink _

_Your bride's father is not what you think.  
_

_There's a tale I could tell _

_Information we're willing to sell.  
_

_There's a man that he slew _

_I saw the corpse clear as I'm seeing you! _

_What I tell you is true!  
_

_Pity to disturb you at a feast like this _

_But five hundred francs surely wouldn't come amiss."  
_

Marius was madder than anyone had ever seen him.

"_In God's name say what you have to say."  
_

Thénardier sighed,

"_But first you pay!  
What I saw, clear as light _

_Jean Valjean in the sewers that night _

_Had this corpse on his back _

_Hanging there like a great bloody sack._

_I was there, never fear _

_Even found me this fine souvenir!"  
_

Thénardier whipped out a ring from his pocket. Marius looked like he did a little bit ago, when he saw the ghosts.

"_I know this! This was mine! _

_Surely this is some heavenly sign!"  
_

Thénardier seemed taken-back, but he quickly regained his composer.

"_One more thing, mark this well _

_It was the night the barricades fell."  
_

Marius seemed certain,

"_Then it's true, then I'm right _

_Jean Valjean was my savior that night!"  
_Marius punched Thénardier in the face and threw a bag of money at him.

"Hooray for Marius!" Courfeyrac grinned.

Marius sighed,_  
"As for you, take this too! _

_God forgive the things that we do.  
Come my love, come Cosette _

_This day's blessings are not over yet!"_

Marius and Cosette rushed out.

"I should go now," Éponine said.

"Where?" Combeferre frowned.

Éponine sighed. "Nowhere. Just head back. I'll meet you there soon."

"Are you okay 'Ponine?" Gavroche frowned.

Éponine managed a smile,"Yes, I am. Go, I will see you later." Everyone nodded and left. Éponine took a deep breath and started following Marius and Cosette.

Éponine remembered Monsieur Fauchelevent. She remembered how nice he had been to Cosette. Cosette had nothing, yet she had everything. While Cosette didn't have any fancy clothes, she had loving parents. Cosette was malnourished, but Monsieur Fauchelevent had immediately taken a liking to her. No one had ever really liked Éponine on spot. Even Monsieur Marius had taken a while to really talk to her. Éponine was still confused on why Monsieur Fauchelevent needed her there. Still, Éponine went.

Éponine walked into the room. Monsieur Fauchelevent was sitting on a chair. Cosette and Marius were knelt at his feet. Fantine was standing beside him, singing.

"_Come with me  
Where chains will never bind you  
All your grief  
At last, at last behind you  
Lord in Heaven  
Look down on him in mercy."_

Monsieur Fauchelevent closed his eyes,

"_Forgive me all my trespasses  
And take me to your glory."_

All Éponine could see was Monsieur Marius. He was looking so depressed. She instantly walked towards him. Fantine saw her and smiled. Éponine stood behind Marius and started singing with Fantine.

"_Take my hand  
I'll lead you to salvation  
Take my love  
For love is everlasting"_

Éponine had put her hand out, looking at Marius with longing. She hadn't noticed Monsieur Fauchelevent dying until his ghost began singing with her and Fantine.

"_And remember  
The truth that once was spoken  
To love another person  
Is to see the face of God."_

Monsieur Fauchelevent took Éponine's hand. His other hand was holding onto Fantine's. Slowly, they began rising up. They stood in front of the pearly gates, and there was a man standing there, waiting to let them in. He was very old and wore bishop robes. Monsieur Fauchelevent seemed to know him. He opened the gates and walked in. Monsieur Fauchelevent walked in first, followed by Fantine, and then Éponine. There were people on either side of the path-way, waiting to greet the three heroes. The man who became great, the mother who gave everything up for her daughter, and the girl who died for love. Éponine could see Gavroche and the others, grinning brightly. Everyone's voices rose up in a great song.

"_Do you hear the people sing  
Lost in the valley of the night?  
It is the music of a people  
Who are climbing to the light._

For the wretched of the earth  
There is a flame that never dies.  
Even the darkest night will end  
and the sun will rise.

They will live again in freedom  
In the garden of the Lord.  
We will walk behind the ploughshare;  
We will put away the sword.  
The chain will be broken  
And all men will have their reward."

Monsieur Fauchelevent, Fantine, and Éponine stopped. They began singing as well.

_"Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
When tomorrow comes!_

Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
When tomorrow comes!

Ah!  
Ah!  
Ah!  
Tomorrow comes!"


	71. Friendship and Disney

**A/N: Hello humans, animals, inanimate objects, and celestial beings, sorry for the wait. Also, I would like to shout out to top reviewer of the week! Which I'm going to try to do every week, but I'll fail probably. Oh well, this person still rocks. Drum roll… (In the distance you can hear "WHEN THE BEATING OF OUR HEARTS ECHOES THE BEATING OF THE DRUMS")…justme! ...and Kansas…and RWMTFG…and preciousat…and anyone else who reviewed…also: another quick survey that shall annoy some people. Do you guys think the title is acceptable? I created this thinking it'll be about the meetings of Les Amis, but then it turned into…an interesting collection. I usually keep my A/N really short, but I want everyone's feedback. (Special special shout out to Kansas for all the ideas!). Oh, and I'm done school, soooooooooo expect better updating schedule. Hope this wasn't too weird for you guys-now, a Modern AU requested by the one and only…Fictionlover! Oh, and that one review justme sent me-thank you so much! That was super duper nice and it made my day. Now-"THERE IS A LIFE ABOUT TO START WHEN TOMORROW COMES!" And Combeferre says hi.**

"Alright class, you can pack up now," the history teacher said. Enjolras sighed and tried to finish writing fast. He had been sidetracked by the quiet debate he was having with Combeferre.

"Go on ahead, I'll be right there," Enjolras said. Combeferre nodded and left. The teacher was in a rush, so they quickly left and locked the door behind them, not realizing the classroom was still empty.

Enjolras tried the door and frowned. "It's locked." He turned and was surprised to see a small blonde girl walking over to him.

"What? We're going to miss the buses," the girl sighed. She frowned, "You're Enjolras right?"

Enjolras raised his eyebrows. Although he hated the attention he got from girls, he had learned to live with. "Yes."

The girl smiled, "I'm Cosette, Marius' girlfriend. He talks so much about you! You lead the debate time, right? Les Amis de l'ABC?"

"Les Amis de l'Abaisse, actually, and yes," Enjolras said, mildly interested. He was aware Marius had a girlfriend, but he just assumed they talked about puppies and flowers.

Cosette nodded, "He said how you were persuasive, a great leader, and a great public speaker." Technically, Marius' words were 'obsessive, control-freak, and power-hungry dictator,' but Cosette didn't want to annoy Enjolras.

"He said that?" Enjolras sounded a little skeptical.

Cosette laughed, "Okay, I paraphrased."

Enjolras snorted, "He'll be a good member if his head isn't in the clouds."

"It's just dating," Cosette shrugged. "We are in love."

"I'm dating someone and I am still focused on my goals," Enjolras pointed out.

"You're dating?! Who's the lucky girl?!" Cosette smiled and sat on the desk. Enjolras sat on the next desk over.

"Well…it's not exactly…a girl…" Enjolras looked slightly uncomfortable.

Cosette rolled her eyes, "Okay, so what if it's a guy? I still want to know!"

"Grantaire."

"Really?!"

"You sound so surprised," Enjolras remarked.

"Well, Grantaire's in my art class. I'm so jealous!" Cosette cried out dramatically. She caught the look on Enjolras' face and added quickly, "of his talent. We don't talk, but he said Marius talks about me all the time. He even gave me this picture!" Cosette fished through her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a hallway full of students, but the main focus was on Marius and Cosette walking down the hallway. Marius was holding all the books, and he was struggling in a cute, comical way. Cosette was trying not to laugh, and she had bit her lip. "Like I was saying, you're just so different! Like Yin and Yang," Cosette said.

"Yin and Yang," Enjolras murmured. "That's actually a very nice way of describing it. Thank you, Cosette. I didn't know you studied Chinese philosophy."

"I don't! I got that from Mulan," Cosette blushed. "It's totally normal for a High Schooler to watch Disney movies, okay?"

"Yeah…sorry I don't know who Mulan is," Enjolras said. "I've never watched any Disney movies."

"What?!" Cosette froze in shock. "When we get out of here, you're coming to my place so we can watch Mulan and Mulan II."

Enjolras laughed, "Okay. Does R ever come to class? He skips a lot."

"R?" Cosette frowned.

"Grantaire. It's like Grand R, so we just call him R," Enjolras explained.

"Oh," Cosette shook her head, "no he rarely comes. Yet his work is still amazing. The teacher is more lenient on him skipping because he's a master at art."

"He still should be in class," Enjolras muttered. "Oh well, at least he comes to the meetings. Speaking of which, you can come. Just be wary of the others."

Cosette laughed, "What are they like?"

Enjolras sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Bahorel seems big and intimidating, but he's nice and protective. Feuilly and Jehan are very likeable. Joly is a hypochondriac, so be understanding if he avoids you or tries to sanitize you. Bossuet has the worst bad luck ever. Courfeyrac is a flirt. Combeferre is very studious and intelligent. Grantaire likes to drink, but he's smarter than he looks. Musichetta is very nice and open-minded and Éponine…" Enjolras trailed off uncomfortable.

"Éponine hates me," Cosette said quietly.

"She doesn't really hate you," Enjolras paused, "it's complicated."

Cosette sighed, "Trust me, it's more complicated than you think."

"I'll take your word on it," Enjolras nodded.

"But do you think the others will like me?" Cosette said, worriedly. "The only friend I have here is Marius."

"We can be friends," Enjolras said. "And the others will love you. They kid around a lot, so be prepared for the immature and inappropriate jokes thrown around."

Cosette laughed, "I will."

They talked for a little more about Les Amis de l'ABC and schoolwork. Finally, a janitor unlocked the room.

Cosette jumped down from the desk, "thanks for talking to me. Most people just see me as a ditzy blonde, which I'm not."

Enjolras smiled and jumped down too, "anytime you need to talk, you can talk to me."

"Great. Now, we must watch Mulan! Come on!" Cosette said. "Speaking of which, do you have a car? Cause my father usually drops me off at school."

Enjolras laughed, "Yes I have a car."

Enjolras drove Cosette to her house, following Cosette's instructions.

Cosette walked in the door, and kissed her father's cheek.

"Hello father," she grinned.

"Cosette, why are you late? I was just going to call the school," Mr. Fauchelevent frowned.

"I got locked in a classroom. But, I made a new friend, Enjolras! Enj, get in here," Cosette said.

Enjolras walked inside, "don't call me Enj, and hello Mr. Fauchelevent."

"Are you friends with Marius as well?" Mr. Fauchelevent asked.

Enjolras nodded, "Sort of. His head's in the clouds a lot, but he's very likeable and naïve."

Mr. Fauchelevent nodded, "so, what are you two going to be doing?"

"Watching Disney movies," Cosette said.

They walked into the living room, and Cosette sat on the couch. Enjolras took a seat on the armchair, and pulled out his phone. Sighing, he answered Courfeyrac's text.

_Hey dude, where are you? –Courf_

_Got locked in a room. Now, Cosette's making me watch Disney movies –E_

_Seriously? Wow, who knew she could do that? You guys BFFs now? –Courf_

_If by that you mean friends, then yes –E_

_Cool. Marius says hi. And R asks about the whereabouts of the wine –Courf_

_Hello Marius and R, stay sober for one night –E_

_R ignored you. Which Disney movie are you watching? Aladdin? I LOVE Aladdin! –Courf_

_Mulan actually –E_

"The movie's on," Cosette told him.

"Oh, sorry, Courfeyrac was texting me," Enjolras said, putting his phone away. He sighed as Mulan came on. Cosette knew most of the songs and was singing along to 'Reflection.'

"_Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
or a perfect daughter  
can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part? _

_Now I see  
that if I were truly  
to be myself  
I would break my family's heart _

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
who I am  
though I've tried _

_When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside"_

"That was nice," Enjolras said softly.

Cosette smiled in a bittersweet way, "thanks. I love that song. It feels so…personal. Like people don't see the real me, they just assume things about me. And how I always feel like I'm going to fail."

"You're very nice and sweet and you shouldn't be worried about what everyone thinks," Enjolras said. "Have you noticed how our group is called Les Amis? It's the friends. We're friends to everyone. Unless you give us a very good reason not to like you. But you haven't so far."

Cosette laughed, "Thanks."

They watched the movie in silence. Enjolras' favorite song was 'I'll Make a Man out of You.' He felt that that was what Les Amis de l'ABC needed to do well. They needed harsher discipline and more rules.

"Oh no, I know what that face means. I've seen it on my father enough times," Cosette groaned, "I don't want to be blamed for making you watch this which caused you to change your type of leadership."

Enjolras laughed, "Sorry, I was caught up in the moment."

Enjolras' phone dinged and he saw that he got a video from Courfeyrac. Cosette paused the movie, and they both watched the video.

It was the café Musain, in the back room. The tables had been pushed away and everyone was in a circle. Courfeyrac was in the middle. His shirt was off and wrapped around his head. Bahorel grinned and opened his mouth to sing.

"_Make way for Prince Ali _

_Say hey! It's Prince Ali"_

Jehan smiled and sang.

"_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar _

_Hey you! _

_Let us through! _

_It's a bright new star! _

_Oh Come! _

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!"_

Gavroche started singing,

"_Make way! _

_Here he comes! _

_Ring bells! Bang the drums! _

_Are you gonna love this guy!"_

Courfeyrac then sang, and strutted around the circle,

"_Prince Ali! Fabulous he! _

_Ali Ababwa _

_Genuflect, show some respect _

_Down on one knee! _

_Now, try your best to stay calm _

_Brush up your Sunday salaam _

_The come and meet his spectacular coterie_

_Prince Ali! _

_Mighty is he! _

_Ali Ababwa _

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely! _

_He faced the galloping hordes _

_A hundred bad guys with swords _

_Who sent those goons to their lords? _

_Why, Prince Ali" _

Éponine grimaced and sang.

"_He's got seventy-five golden camels" _

Musichetta leaned over and whispered, "_don't they look lovely June" _

Éponine snorted and resumed singing,

"_Purple peacocks _

_He's got fifty-three" _

Marius laughed and said, "_Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers"_

Éponine managed a smile and continued,

"_When it comes to exotic-type mammals _

_Has he got a zoo? _

_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie"_

Courfeyrac then wiggled his butt at the camera.

"_Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa _

_That physique! How can I speak? _

_Weak at the knee _

_Well, get on out in that square _

_Adjust your veil and prepare _

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!" _

Joly cleared his throat,

"_There's no question this Ali's alluring _

_Never ordinary, never boring _

_Everything about the man just plain impresses _

_He's a winner; he's a whiz, a wonder! _

_He's about to pull my heart asunder! _

_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!" _

Bossuet smiled,

"_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys"_

Grantaire's voice was heard from the back of the camera_ "He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys"_

Bossuet nodded,

"_And to view them he charges no fee"_

Combeferre rolled his eyes, "_He's generous, so generous"_

Bossuet's voice was cracking.

"_He's got slaves; he's got servants and flunkies"_

Feuilly smiled,_ "Proud to work for him"_

Bossuet looked like he was in pain,

"_They bow to his whim love serving him _

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!"_

"I think you have strep throat."

"Not now Joly!"

Everyone joined in for the end.

"_Prince Ali! _

_Amorous he! Ali Ababwa _

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see _

_And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by _

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore _

_With his bears and lions _

_A brass band and more _

_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers _

_His birds that warble on key _

_Make way for Prince Ali!"_

The video stopped and Enjolras looked like he was going to kill them. "This is what they've been doing?! They should have been debating!"

Cosette laughed, "that's hilarious! Now come on, let's finish Mulan."

They both watched Mulan and Mulan II with only dinner as the next interruption. Mr. Fauchelevent and Enjolras got into a small debate about the proper action to take over conflicts. Mr. Fauchelevent wanted peaceful actions, while Enjolras preferred protests.

Les Amis de l'ABC was only slightly surprised by Enjolras' and Cosette's friendship. Yet, they were happy that Cosette managed to win over the marble man.

Cosette had given Enjolras a necklace. It was actually two necklaces, with a figure that interlocked when the necklaces were together. It was Yin and Yang. Enjolras thanked Cosette, and gave the Yin side to Grantaire, and kept the Yang side for him. He even gave Cosette the very first pamphlet that they had made. It was the beginning of a remarkable friendship.


	72. Coffee

**A/N: Modern AU for RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow. This is before Les Amis de l'ABC meets Grantaire.**

Courfeyrac owned a very successful café. He loved his café dearly, and would do anything for it. He employed Éponine, Musichetta, Feuilly and Bahorel to work as waiters and waitresses, and Joly to clean the café whenever Joly had a panic attack. The rest of Les Amis came to the café regularly. Enjolras and Combeferre would read and study. Bossuet would just sit there, since Courfeyrac didn't trust him walking around his precious café. Jehan would stop by all the time to bring in flowers to lighten up the café. Marius would just stop by to say hello to Courfeyrac, while being watched discreetly by Éponine.

All of this was being watched by a bored drunkard in the corner. He paid for all of his drinks while looking so miserable, so Courfeyrac didn't have the heart to kick him out.

Éponine walked over to the man to get his order.

"Same as always," he said.

Éponine sighed, "Dude, just get some coffee. It's a lot more legal than overdrinking."

"Says who?" he snorted.

"Says the girl who got a couple DUIs in her time," Éponine said. "What's your name?"

"Grantaire," he said.

"Well, Grantaire, since you're already drunk, tomorrow you're getting coffee," Éponine said.

Grantaire sighed, "Fine." Éponine noticed how his gaze traveled over to Enjolras. Grantaire stared at him for a little bit, before realizing that Éponine was still there. Grantaire's cheeks turned redder, and he stared at a book in front of him. Not a book, a sketchbook.

"Relax, blondes aren't my type," Éponine said.

"Don't you prefer freckly brunettes?" Grantaire looked up and smirked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," although Éponine's red face was giving her away.

Grantaire shrugged, "it's fine. Besides, I enjoy drawing you guys."

Éponine raised her eyebrows, "You draw complete strangers?"

"Don't have any friends," Grantaire said. He flipped through a couple pages and Éponine saw his drawings. They were actually pretty good.

"Hey, the manager Courfeyrac might be able to get you a job designing advertisements," Éponine said, walking away. "And tomorrow: coffee!"

The next day, Grantaire sat at his usual table. Bahorel walked over to get his order when Éponine screamed, "COFFEE!" from across the café, earning strange glances.

Bahorel laughed, "already crossed paths with 'Ponine. Good luck."

Grantaire raised his eyes when he saw Éponine pick up a little boy and ruffle his hair. Bahorel turned around and laughed. "That's her younger brother. Only little kid she can stand. Sometimes she can't even stand him."

Éponine saw them looking at her and grinned, "you know what they say. The bitterest souls make the bitterest coffee."

Grantaire and Bahorel laughed. Bahorel left to get Grantaire some black coffee, and Grantaire began sketching a picture of Éponine and her little brother. He was so caught up in it, that he didn't notice a figure watching him. When he did look up, he jumped. The man looked like an over-sized faerie, but in a cute way.

"I'm Jehan," he held out his hand. Grantaire took it and shook his hand. "Courfeyrac! Come over here!" Jehan called out.

Courfeyrac walked over. "Yes, _mon fleur_," he said. He frowned as he stared at the picture of Éponine and Gavroche. "That's brilliant! Éponine, did you see this?" He turned to call over to the waitress, who was getting Combeferre's and Enjolras' order.

"Yes. I told you about it, but that was when Jehan walked in," Éponine said, before turning back to the customers.

"Oh yeah," Courfeyrac's eyes got that misty look in them, but he shook his head quickly. "You're hired! We need a sign for the café, not just a piece of paper that says open."

"What's the café called?" Grantaire asked.

"Oh, um," Courfeyrac blushed. "I named her Marie, but I don't think that's very suitable. It's not based off Marie Antoinette."

"Well, _Café Marie (not Antoinette)_ is a fine name," Grantaire said, flipping to an empty page in his sketchbook. "Slogan?"

"Let them have coffee?" Jehan asked, smiling. Courfeyrac laughed. "Yes!"

Grantaire smiled and got to work. Bahorel came back over to give him his coffee. "Is the taste as strong as the smell?" Grantaire asked.

Bahorel laughed, "Just drink it."

Grantaire picked up the coffee and took a sip. It was bitter and strong, but he liked it. Although he would prefer to put some rum in it, he knew Éponine would probably decapitate him, and then hang his head outside for the symbol of the café.

Grantaire became addicted to coffee. He would only drink Éponine's coffee, who made it the strongest. Every day, he would work on the sketch and drink coffee.

"Great, you got him out of drinking alcohol to being addicted to coffee," Enjolras said to Éponine when she stopped by their table.

Éponine smirked, "you get heavy on coffee too, especially during exam season."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes, but didn't reply, because she was right. Combeferre tiredly ordered for them both, and Éponine walked away, still smirking.

"What's up with you?" Musichetta asked her in the kitchen.

"You know how R adores the Marble Man?" Éponine said using code names since Feuilly was in the room as well.

"Yes," Musichetta nodded.

"Well, it seems like Marble Man is noticing R. Like, watching him," Éponine nodded.

"Like how you stalk Puppy Eyes?" Musichetta asked, grinning.

"Not to that extreme, but yet," Éponine nodded.

Musichetta laughed, "Perfect!"

"Are you two working?" Courfeyrac stuck his head inside the kitchen.

"We need to set two people up, Courf," Éponine said, handing him a cup of coffee for Combeferre. "Want to help us?"

Courfeyrac grinned, "of course!"


	73. First Crushes and Secret Weapons

**A/N: Modern AU, for Kansas. Also, Gavroche's gamin friends are going to make a reappearance, and they'll be popping up in a random story or too, as well as Camille. And Camille's character belongs to Kansas. Also, the Thénardiers are all split up. Thénardier is in prison, Madame Thénardier is with Azelma at Montfermeil (they re-opened the inn), and Éponine and Gavroche are still in Paris. Éponine has her own flat and Gavroche lives with Courfeyrac.**

Courfeyrac and Gavroche were best friends. They told each other everything, and were very close. Gavroche even stayed with Courfeyrac, since he didn't have a proper home. So, when Gavroche seemed trouble, Courfeyrac knew something was up.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Courfeyrac asked him as they walked to the Musain café.

"Nothing," Gavroche mumbled.

They walked in silence until they got to the back room.

"Gavroche!" Grantaire grinned, "How are you doing?!"

"What's the matter?" Éponine frowned. She stood up and walked over to her little brother. "Bullies?"

"No," Gavroche said, glaring at her.

"Patron-Minette?"

"No," Gavroche answered a little softer.

"Friends?"

"No…" Gavroche trailed off.

Éponine bit her lip to keep from smiling, "a girl?"

Gavroche didn't answer. Courfeyrac grinned and laughed, "Gavroche has his first crush!"

"I do not!" Gavroche replied stubbornly.

"Who is she?" Jehan asked, excited.

"It's Camille, isn't it," Éponine didn't hold back her smile.

"Who's Camille?" Bossuet asked.

"Gavroche's best friend," Éponine said. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Don't," Gavroche pleaded, but Éponine ignored her.

"Navet! Alain!" Éponine called out once she was on the street. Sure enough, all of the little street boys came running over to her.

"'Ponine!" Pierre smiled. The boys looked up to Éponine, and treated her like a sister.

"Where's Camille?" Éponine asked them.

"Here, why?" a girls' voice came from the back of the group. Camille walked towards to Éponine, with Jacques and Henri following her. Nicolas took their hands, and led them away from Camille.

Camille was twelve, Gavroche's age. She had short blonde hair that was pulled pack in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose. Camille was as stubborn as Gavroche and was sarcastic and talkative. She wasn't a bully though.

"We need to have a girl-to-girl talk," Éponine said.

"Camille's a girl?" Navet frowned.

"Yes, now come on," Éponine said. Camille wearily followed her.

Éponine entered the Musain and slid into a booth. Camille sat across from her. Éponine was about to talk, when Bahorel and Grantaire appeared, and sat with them. Then Bossuet and Musichetta came.

"Why do you want me?" Camille asked.

"To talk about Gavroche," Éponine said.

"What about him?" Camille asked, frowning.

Musichetta shrugged, "tell us about him."

"Well, he's the leader of the group," Camille said slowly. "He's okay, I mean he's stupid sometimes but all boys are stupid."

Grantaire snorted into his drink. "Hey, at least he's blond."

"You have a fetish for blonds," Bossuet remarked.

"Not just blonds in general, but one specific blond," Musichetta smirked.

"Back to interrogation: Do you like Gavroche?" Éponine asked.

"Well, yeah, we're friends," Camille shrugged.

Musichetta grinned, "We're talking about like like."

Camille blushed a little, "Nooooooooo…"

"Ooooooo, you have a crush!" Éponine grinned.

"Crushes are for wimps," Bahorel said, draining his cup.

"Says Mr. Hook-up," Musichetta retorted. "First crushes are cute and adorable."

"How are we going to set them up?" Bossuet asked.

"What?" Camille frowned.

Éponine thought for a minute, "I know! The local theatre group is having a play tonight!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Camille asked.

Grantaire frowned, "don't you want to date Gavroche?"

"Date? Dating sounds…grown-up," Camille said.

Musichetta smiled, "it's just like having a best friend, except you can hold hands with them."

"And do other things," Bahorel whispered to Grantaire, who snorted.

"Remind me to kill you later," Éponine told Bahorel. "Come on, I need to bribe Combeferre to get us tickets."

"And how are you going to do that?" Grantaire smirked.

"The simple 'I wasn't able to buy food today or yesterday' works," Éponine said.

Musichetta rolled her eyes, "you shouldn't scam your friends out of their money, 'Ponine."

Éponine shrugged, "it's better than stealing."

Éponine sure enough managed to get the money out of Combeferre, but was forced to sit through an entire lecture on the benefits of an equal society by Enjolras. Éponine had left quickly once Grantaire opened his mouth to talk about the gangs and prostitutes in society.

Camille and Gavroche were talking outside when Éponine finally came.

"Why are you coming with us?" Gavroche frowned. "I've been to the theatre alone before."

"Chaperone and an excuse," Éponine said, "Grantaire and Enjolras have begun fighting."

"Oh," Gavroche said, quietly. "What play are we going to see?"

"It's a surprise," Éponine grinned.

Camille and Gavroche both liked the play. They sat through the whole thing and made little jokes here and there. Finally, it was time to go. Camille left to go to the elephant at the playground where the gamines stayed, and Gavroche went to Courfeyrac's place with Éponine.

"How was the play?" Courfeyrac asked Éponine once Gavroche had fallen asleep. They were sitting in the living room, drinking hot chocolate.

"Pretty good," Éponine said, "they enjoyed it. And they do like each other, in the little kid way."

"That's nice," Courfeyrac said.

"Now that I think about it, Gavroche is way too young to date. He's twelve!" Éponine said.

Courfeyrac shrugged, "I had my first girlfriend when I was seven."

"You didn't have an older sister who has the perfect secret weapon," Éponine grinned.

Courfeyrac leaned forward, "Are you going to tell me what the secret weapon is?"

Éponine glanced around and smiled. "A photograph. Whenever Gavroche is good, I let him see it. Whenever he is bad, I threaten to destroy it."

Courfeyrac whistled, "Must be an important photograph?"

Éponine nodded, "I'll never destroy it, but the threat still hangs over Gavroche's head."

"Can I see it?" Courfeyrac asked nervously.

Éponine smiled and showed him. It was a picture of Éponine, another girl, Gavroche, and two little boys. They were all at the beach. Éponine and the girl were standing up, with the waves behind them, and their hair was all tangles. Gavroche was kneeling down, sand everywhere. The two little boys were rolling around on the sand, giggling.

"Are those your siblings?" Courfeyrac asked, quietly.

"Yeah, which brings me to the second part of the secret weapon," Éponine said. "Azelma, my sister."

"What about Azelma?" Courfeyrac started to grin.

"I say I'll come and get her whenever he misbehaves. Azelma's like me, except a little stricter. She's protective and all, and babysits Gavroche."

"So?" Courfeyrac pressed on.

"So, whenever she comes, she never lets Gavroche away with anything," Éponine said. "She's a goody-two-shoe, and doesn't like breaking the rules."

"Ah, so you're basically threatening Gavroche's freedom," Courfeyrac nodded. "Well played."


	74. Titanic

**A/N: Set in 1912**

Marius didn't want to visit his grandfather. A couple of years ago, he had stormed out of the house in America, and traveled across the ocean to Europe. There, he became a lawyer, and became very successful. But, his grandfather had sent him a letter, asking to see him again. The letter also held a ship ticket. The ship was called_ Titanic._

Valjean was trying to run away from the police officer, Javert. He had his adopted daughter, Cosette with him, though. So, he wanted to casually go to America, without her becoming suspicious and frightened. He bought two tickets for the _Titanic_.

Javert's new post was to be a security guard on a ship. Although he preferred the streets, he was still content with his new post. After all, the criminals can't just leave the _Titanic_ when it's in the middle of the ocean.

Éponine and her family were fleeing Europe. Her father was too well-known among the police, and needed a fresh start. So, her parents, she, Azelma, and Gavroche were prepared to sneak about the big ship that was traveling across the Atlantic.

Enjolras and Combeferre were going to America to study there. They decided to buy tickets to go on the _Titanic_.

Feuilly was in between jobs at the time, and he was looking around. A man mentioned how he needed an experienced waiter for the very prestigious ship. Feuilly agreed. He even found his homeless friend, Grantaire, a job as a bartender.

Bahorel won his ticket in a card game. He was playing cards with his buddies, and someone betted in a _Titanic _ticket. How they got it was a mystery to all. Intrigued, Bahorel played to win, and achieved the ticket.

Courfeyrac was visiting his European friend, Jehan. They had met a while ago, when Courfeyrac first visited Europe. Now, Courfeyrac was taking Jehan back to America with him, so Jehan could experience new cultures. Courfeyrac wanted the best for his friend, so he got them tickets on the _Titanic_.

Musichetta wanted a vacation. Her two boyfriends, Joly and Bossuet, agreed to go with her to spend some time in America. It was hard to pack up and leave, but only Joly had a solid job as a doctor. Joly used his money to buy all three of them tickets.

April 10th dawned, and all passengers went down to the dock at Southampton, England. There she was the beautiful vessel. The _Titanic_, the best ship there was. Marius was standing in line, waiting to dock, when he saw her. A beautiful lady who was being escorted by a gentleman who looked like her father or grandfather.

"Woah," Marius accidentally bumped into another girl. "Oh! I am so sorry."

"It's alright," the girl smiled. "Who are you?"

"Marius?" he smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm—" the girl began, but was cut off by a man yelling. "Éponine!" The girl grimaced. "I have to go, bye!"

"Bye!" Marius waved as the girl left. He hummed to himself, thinking of the beautiful lady.

Everyone got on board, ready to set sail for New York. Marius thought about the beautiful lady constantly. The night, he was dinning in the grand hall. It was a rather large table. He was quickly introduced to the other members: Enjolras, Combeferre, Bahorel, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta.

Bahorel had already made friends with the waiter, a man named Feuilly. Marius was surprised at the equality the group shared. They treated everyone like equals, and didn't care about class status. Marius sat and talked with Courfeyrac and Jehan. Bahorel and Bossuet were at the bar, talking with the bartender, Grantaire. Musichetta was calming Joly down from a freak attack and Feuilly popped up occasionally to give them a drink and a few words. Enjolras and Combeferre were debating, which Marius overheard.

"Excuse me?" Marius turned to looked at Enjolras and Combeferre, "Did you insult Napoleon Bonaparte? Napoleon was beautiful man."

"Napoleon was a harsh—" Combeferre cut across, but Marius wasn't done.

"He was great! He controlled armies and helped France into a new light! What greater thing is there?!"

"To be free," Combeferre said simply with a smug expression on his face.

"Fine then," Marius mumbled.

Even after incidents like that, they all became close friends. They formed a sort of group, a group that even included Feuilly and Grantaire. Feuilly protested being heard as an equal, since he had grown up working and being treated like filth. But, Enjolras convinced him that everyone should have an equal chance at life. Grantaire became close drinking partners with Bahorel and Bossuet.

Marius, meanwhile, had taken a chance to talk to this beloved lady he saw. She was walking along the deck, alone.

"Hello! What is your name?" Marius had asked her.

"Cosette Fauchelevent," she smiled, "and yours?"

"Marius Pontmercy," he grinned in return.

Marius and Cosette talked until Cosette had to return back to her room.

"Until tomorrow, Marius," Cosette smiled.

Marius nodded and grinned, "Until tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Éponine had been observing Marius. She had a crush on him, and thought he was very cute. She also loved how kind he was. Azelma scolded her whenever she daydreamed about him. Éponine wrote all about Marius in her journal. Gavroche made the mistake of calling it a diary, and Éponine had ignored him for a day. Thénardier and his wife didn't care what their children did. They were busy disguising themselves as rich passengers and getting the benefits offered to them.

Gavroche became friends with Courfeyrac when they ran into each other on the deck. Courfeyrac introduced Gavroche to everyone, who took a liking to him immediately.

Fauchelevent was walking with Cosette one day when he spotted him. Javert. Paranoid, he went below deck at once. Cosette didn't understand why he was acting like that, but was happy she was able to spend more time with Marius.

All good things cannot last. It was late one night, when disaster struck. Disaster in the form of an iceberg. Enjolras and his followers were hanging in the great hall. Grantaire was at the bar. The Thénardiers were slipping around. The Fauchelevents were in their cabin, while Javert was out on the deck.

"Women and children to the decks! First class first!" Javert was yelling. People were shoving and pushing to get on the limited supply of lifeboats. Enjolras and his friends had gone up to help the people get on the lifeboats.

"What about the poor people?" Feuilly asked Bahorel, scared. "They're still down below."

Bahorel swore and quickly told Combeferre. Combeferre paled and told Enjolras. They ran downstairs, to help the people get upstairs.

"Cosette, get on the lifeboat!" Fauchelevent had pushed Cosette and Toussaint over to the lifeboats.

"Father? Aren't you coming?" Cosette frowned. Toussaint was holding her hand tightly.

"No, Cosette, I am old. I won't take up space on the lifeboat that could be occupied by children," Fauchelevent said. He kissed his daughter on the forehead, "go."

Cosette bit her lip, and Toussaint dragged her to the lifeboat.

"Marius!" Cosette turned as she saw him run bye.

Marius turned around and smiled briefly. "Cosette! Get on the lifeboat!"

"You're coming, right?" Cosette asked, scared.

"No, I have to help the other citizens," Marius hugged her. "You have to go, there won't be enough room."

Toussaint had successfully put Cosette on the lifeboat with her. Cosette put her head on her shoulder and started to cry.

"Come on!" Thénardier cried out to his family. "There's still enough room to escape this!" Gavroche had run off earlier, following Courfeyrac and the others. Madame Thénardier was sleeping, and Thénardier didn't feel like saving her. Éponine and Azelma were following him.

"No!" Éponine said. "I'm not coming!"

"Éponine—" Azelma protested, but Éponine shushed her. She pressed her book into Azelma's hands and told her to go. Azelma sighed as her father dragged her on board. She looked back to look at Éponine, her last glimpse of her sister.

"Musichetta, you have to get on the boat," Joly told her. Musichetta frowned.

"But, you and Bossuet—"

"We'll be fine, we promise," Bossuet smiled bitter sweetly.

Musichetta kissed both of her boys and went on the lifeboat.

Javert was trying to calm the crowd down, but it was no use. They wanted to get off the sinking ship, but there were no more spots left on the lifeboats. Furious Javert pulled out his gun to try to hold the crowd back. But the people were yelling and screaming. Javert accidently pulled the trigger, and fired into the crowd. The bullet hit a lady, and she fell down, dead.

"He just killed an innocent civilian!" a man cried out. The people were now angry at him, and were even more violent.

Javert was a firm believer in the law. The truth and the righteousness of man. Yet, what he just did was murder (in a loose sense). Javert stepped back, more ashamed of himself than scared of the crowd. He looked behind him into the icy black waters. Perhaps his death might make up for that of the lady. Javert closed his eyes and jumped into the ocean.

"The lifeboats are all gone," Courfeyrac told Enjolras. Enjolras sighed and looked at all of the scared people.

"There's nothing else to do," Enjolras muttered.

Combeferre stepped forward. "People! Civilians! The lifeboats are all gone! There is a possibility that they'll come back, but that possibility is slim! Go and prepare yourselves, for the water is as cold as death."

Enjolras and his group left and went back to the deck. It was hard, since the ship was tipping and the water was now flooding everywhere.

"What's happening?" Bahorel asked, as a large cracking sound filled the night.

"It's splitting in two!" Jehan cried out.

"To the back!" Courfeyrac screamed. They raced towards the back, over the large crack that was separating the two halves of the ship.

Marius, unfortunately, was late. The ship was already separating when he reached the crevice. He jumped over it, but he miscalculated the jump. Marius was just about to fall on the sharp edges when he felt someone push him onto the deck. Marius grabbed the railing to keep from falling off and looked down. Éponine was hanging on, just barely. The sharp splinters of wood impaled her, and Marius could see a lot of blood.

"Éponine?" Marius smiled. "You just saved my life." He reached out a hand and Éponine grabbed it. Éponine was now hanging on just by holding Marius' hand.

Éponine laughed, "You could say that. Although, we are all going to die. I just didn't want you to die before me."

Marius smiled, "Just keep holding on Éponine, I can drag you up."

"No, you can't," Éponine took a deep breath. "If I don't die of the water, I'll die of the stakes of wood. Goodbye, Marius." Éponine pulled herself up to kiss his hand and let go.

"No!" Marius screamed as he watched her get swallowed up in the cold, dark waves.

"Marius, come on!" Combeferre shouted from above him. Marius wearily started to climb up. The climb was becoming more and more vertical.

Soon, Marius was on the very back of the ship with Combeferre, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Gavroche, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel and Feuilly.

"I can't hold on," Bossuet said. The ship was now vertical, and they were hanging on the railing. Gavroche had climbed over to the other side, and was sitting down. Jehan and Feuilly, both small, had joined him.

"C'mon Bossuet," Joly smiled, "you can do it."

"O-okay," Bossuet pulled himself up, and then slipped. Bossuet plummeted down the back side of the ship, and hit the propellers. They all winced when they saw the contrasting red appear in the night.

"No," Joly whispered. He closed his eyes and started to cry. "I'm sorry, I wanted to stay longer, but I can't." with that, Joly let go to join his beloved friend in the icy waters below.

"The water's getting closer," Combeferre said, in a worried voice.

"Brace yourselves," Bahorel said.

Courfeyrac nodded, "we should get a piece of debris to float on."

The ship sank all the way, and Gavroche held onto Courfeyrac's neck as they swam to a large piece of debris. Marius, Jehan, Feuilly, and Gavroche all sat on it, while the others held on.

The night stretched on, and the waters became still. The crying and yelling subsided as more and more people drifted off into death.

"Jehan," Courfeyrac looked over at his friend, who was lying down. "Jehan, wake up. Don't fall asleep, it's too dangerous. Jehan, Jehan, JEHAN!" Courfeyrac's voice rose to a hoarse scream when Jehan didn't move. Combeferre reached over and checked his pulse.

"Courfeyrac, I'm sorry," Combeferre said in a solemn voice.

Courfeyrac dragged Jehan off of the debris. "Goodbye buddy," Courfeyrac whispered. He kissed his forehead and plucked out a small flower from his hair. He held onto the flower as he let Jehan sink down to the depths below.

They all swam in silence for a while, until Feuilly slipped off.

"Feuilly!" Bahorel said, yet Feuilly was either unconscious or dead. Bahorel swam underneath to get him.

"No," Enjolras swam down and tried to pull Bahorel back up, but Bahorel was insistent. Eventually, they decided to let him continue down. Enjolras sighed and rested his head on the debris. Bahorel and Feuilly never came back up.

Marius looked over to where Gavroche was curled up. "Gavroche, you okay?" But the small boy didn't respond.

"The cold is too harsh on his small body. So many children have already perished out here," Combeferre said quietly.

"Let me hold him," Courfeyrac said. Marius passed the small body to Courfeyrac, who hugged it to his chest. Courfeyrac soon died, still hugging Gavroche.

Combeferre and Enjolras sat on the debris with Marius. Combeferre laid back.

"When I die, I want to be looking at the sky," Combeferre said, quietly.

Enjolras and Marius didn't respond. Things looked futile. The lifeboats weren't going to come back, not now.

"Look, it's Apollo and Puppy-dog," a voice came from the darkness. They turned to see Grantaire swim his way over to them.

"How did you survive?" Marius asked, in wonder.

Enjolras snorted, "A man like that doesn't have the power to die."

Grantaire rolled his eyes and held onto the debris. "My Green Lady provided the fire for me."

"You've been drinking all this time?" Enjolras raised his eyebrows.

Grantaire nodded.

By this time, frost had settled over everybody, living or dead. Enjolras' blonde hair covered in frost made him look more like a white angel. Grantaire, meanwhile, seemed to have aged, since his black hair had the frost at the edges. Marius was covered in a dusting, and it had covered up his freckles on his face.

"Why are you here?" Enjolras asked.

"I want to die alongside of you. Is that too much to ask?" Grantaire said.

Enjolras frowned, "no, it is not."

"May I hold your hand?" Grantaire asked.

"If you desire," Enjolras said, leaning back and closing his eyes. Grantaire took his hand, but Enjolras did not feel it. His limbs were numb, and he was slowly dying.

"Goodnight, Apollo," Grantaire whispered softly.

"Goodnight, Grantaire," Enjolras responded.

"We have to go back!" Cosette screamed at the man in charge of the lifeboat.

"Ma'am, anyone will be dead by now," the man said, painfully.

"We have to try, please," Cosette pleaded.

The man sighed and started going towards the area full of bodies. Cosette gasped as she saw the dead people in the water. There were children and babies, people with full lives in front of them, people with so much potential, dead.

Marius blinked, as he saw a spot of light appeared. It was a flashlight. A lifeboat! A lifeboat had come back! He tried to talk, but his voice was too hoarse. "…Cosette…" he whispered. He was surrounded by the dead bodies of Combeferre, Enjolras, and Grantaire, and knew he would join them soon. "…Cosette…" he mumbled again.

Fauchelevent had managed to survive, but his strength was failing. He was holding onto another piece of debris, not too far from Marius. In fact, Fauchelevent recognized Marius. Cosette hadn't exactly been subtle about the young man she was seeing. Fauchelevent saw the lifeboat in the distance. Even if it was too late for him, it wasn't too late for Marius. Fauchelevent swam over to a dead policeman. He had a whistle hanging from his neck. Fauchelevent grabbed it and blew into it. The whistling noise filled the night, and the lifeboat turned to him.

Thénardier and Azelma heard the whistling. They looked over and saw a man blowing into it.

"Why is he doing that?" Azelma asked, frowning.

Thénardier shrugged and then froze. He knew that man. He had met him years ago, when he adopted a girl called Cosette from his care. "That's Cosette's father," Thénardier muttered.

"Cosette?" Azelma frowned and flipped open Éponine's journal. Sure enough, Éponine wrote about a girl called Cosette Fauchelevent and her relationship with Marius. "Her name is Cosette Fauchelevent."

"Ah, Fauchelevent, well, the lifeboat won't save you now," Thénardier snickered.

Cosette was keeping an eye on the water as they traveled towards the whistling noise. "Marius!" Cosette nearly jumped up when she saw her beloved. He was sitting on a piece of debris, and looked close to death. The lifeboat was being rowed faster as they reached them. They wrapped Marius in a blanket and Cosette held him. Marius squirmed around and rested his head on her lap.

"Cosette," Marius whispered and fell asleep. Cosette smiled and held Marius close to her.

Marius' grandfather was waiting in New York, scared. The small groups of survivors were walking around. So far, he couldn't see Marius. News had spread about the sinking of the _Titanic_. Finally, he spotted him.

"Marius!" Marius' grandfather smiled and embraced his grandson. "I was so worried!" He noticed a young girl by Marius' side, and asked who she was.

"My beloved, Cosette. She lost her father, please let her stay with us," Marius pleaded.

"Of course!" Marius' grandfather agreed.

Marius and Cosette stayed at Marius' grandfather's house. They grew closer and planned their wedding. One day, a visitor arrived.

"Who are you?" Marius frowned at the vaguely familiar man and girl.

"Thénardier," he smiled. "This is my daughter, Azelma."

Marius let them inside the main hall and then asked why they were there.

"Information," Thénardier grinned. "It has come to my attention that you were the young man saved by the whistling. And I know who whistled."

"Who?" Marius asked, desperately.

"Ah, it costs a price," Thénardier grinned. Marius paid his price and then listened intently.

"Fauchelevent," Thénardier cried out dramatically. "Now, you may not know who he is but for—"

"Shut up!" Marius snarled, "I know who he is! He's my beloved's father! And I know who you are! You're the rats that snuck aboard and then left like cowards."

Thénardier looked wounded, "we did not."

"Get. Out," Marius commanded.

Thénardier gulped and left. Azelma stayed behind, "You knew my sister."

"Did I?" Marius frowned.

Azelma nodded. "And my brother. Éponine and Gavroche."

Marius knelt down so he was at Azelma's level, "they were very brave. Éponine saved my life and Gavroche nearly made it to the end."

Azelma sighed, "thank you for remembering them, Mister. Here," she handed Marius a book. "That was 'Ponine's journal. She wrote about you. You should read it."

"Thank you Azelma," Marius smiled softly.

Azelma returned the smile, "Goodbye, Marius!" Azelma left and Marius sighed. He walked over to the parlor and sat in the armchair. Marius opened the book and began reading.


	75. Initiation

**A/N: For Kansas, Modern AU**

Éponine, Cosette, Musichetta, and Gavroche stared at the requirement list hanging in the back room of the café. All of them were a part of Les Amis de l'ABC, but they weren't in the core circle. The core circle with the ten boys that was the heart of the group. To enter in the core circle, they had to complete a list of requirements. The requirements were no small task, as Marius had only recently been accepted in after a month of trying his hardest. Enjolras was happy with the state of the group, but he was forced to let them try by none other than Grantaire.

"_Stop being a hypocrite," Grantaire smirked during the meeting._

"_I'm not a hypocrite!" Enjolras cried out._

"_You promote equality, yet your group consists of only white schoolboys!" Grantaire laughed, "The only diverse person in here is Feuilly, since he works for a living."_

"_Fine! But no one wants to enter in!" Enjolras had said._

"_Really? Because I know for a fact that Gavroche would enter in a split second and Éponine would follow behind. Cosette and Musichetta will join as well," Grantaire said._

"_Let them join then!" Enjolras said._

True to his word, Enjolras let the four of them enter, if they completed the requirements.

**Requirements to enter the core circle of Les Amis de l'Abaisse**

**Argue with Enjolras and win the argument**

**Bring Grantaire home when he's dead drunk and take care of him that night**

**Write poetry with Jehan**

**Lend Combeferre a book-Combeferre must enjoy this book**

**Fill-in for one of Feuilly's jobs when he's sick**

**Win an arm-wrestling contest against Bahorel**

**Convince Joly he's not dying of whatever disease it is that week**

**Find Courfeyrac's hat**

**Hang out with Bossuet for the whole day**

**Get Marius to stop crying**

"We have a lot of work to do," Musichetta remarked.

"Are these even possible?" Éponine narrowed her eyes.

"Marius beat Bahorel one time," Combeferre said, grinning. "There's a special trick."

XXX

Joly was running around screaming. Apparently he had touched some dirt and now he thought he had smallpox.

"Bossuet, can you please stop this," Enjolras said, annoyed. He had a big headache and all Joly's best friends was doing was drinking with Bahorel and Grantaire.

Bossuet frowned, "but this is the perfect chance for our new members to prove themselves."

At that, Éponine Cosette, Musichetta, and Gavroche jumped up and ran over to Joly. Everyone watched amused.

"Joly, why do you think you have smallpox," Musichetta said patiently.

"B-b-because of the germs!" Joly freaked.

Éponine sighed, "Smallpox is spread throughout coughing, sneezing, breathing, saliva…stuff like that."

"Oh," Joly said softly.

Combeferre frowned, "Éponine how do you know this?"

"I got it one time," at that, everyone took a step back from her.

"We have to do a medical examination!" Joly grabbed Éponine's arm and dragged her over to a chair, where he started his examination. Gavroche followed him, since Joly would want to check both Thénardiers. Cosette meanwhile, was talking to him softly about how healthy everyone was, and how healthy he was, which calmed him down a little.

"Did that count?" Combeferre said to Enjolras. Enjolras thought for a moment and then nodded.

XXX

"We have books for you!" Gavroche screamed. Combeferre sighed, and put down his pencil. He looked over to where the four of them were walking towards him.

"Okay," Combeferre said.

Gavroche grinned and handed him a book. Combeferre glanced at it. It was _Sherlock Holmes_ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Éponine handed him her book. It was _Artemis Fowl_ by Eoin Colfer.

Musichetta smiled and gave him the book she was holding. It was _Looking for Alaska_ by John Green. "I remember you said you loved _The Fault in Our Stars_, so I thought you might like this," Musichetta said.

Cosette gave him her book. It was _Life of Pi_ by Yann Martel.

Combeferre looked at the four books in silence. Then he looked up at the four hesitant faces, "I don't know which one to read first!" Combeferre said which made them smile.

XXX

"Marius is crying again," Grantaire commented. Marius was sobbing onto Cosette's shoulder.

Éponine sighed, "How did you stop it?"

"I punched him and R force fed him liquor," Bahorel said.

Éponine snorted and stood up she walked over to help Marius calm down. Gavroche was trying to cheer him up, while Musichetta was talking to him.

"What happened?" Cosette asked.

"B-B-Bahorel said I was stupid!" Marius said in between sobs. Éponine glanced behind her to glare at Bahorel, who was grinning.

"Bahorel's stupid," Musichetta shrugged.

"Hey, I'm right here," Bahorel said.

Cosette nodded, "He's just jealous of your kindness and gentleness."

"I have ears!" Bahorel protested.

"He isn't worth your tears!" Gavroche exclaimed.

Bahorel rolled his eyes, "Can you keep it down a notch?"

Éponine smiled and walked over. She punched Bahorel with Marius watching, which made Marius break out into weird laughing hiccups.

"Was that necessary?" Bahorel asked.

Éponine nodded.

XXX

"We should open our doors to everyone," Enjolras said.

"Everyone?" Éponine snorted, "Even the gangs?"

"You won't let the little people join," Gavroche frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"What about the prostitutes?" Musichetta raised her eyebrows.

Cosette frowned, "Wait a minute; some women become prostitutes to feed their children."

"And why can't they get a job?" Enjolras said, "The government."

"No," Cosette narrowed her eyes. "They can't get a job because of peer influence and opinions. Women won't work with other women who have illegitimate children."

"They'll have to deal with it," Enjolras said simply.

Cosette crossed her arms, "Okay, so you run a business. All of the women in your factory are unhappy. Are you going to get rid of 20 women and leave them without a job, or just one?"

"So these women with illegitimate children become prostitutes? Surely some missionaries will take them in," Enjolras said.

Éponine laughed bitterly, "your view of the world is too optimistic. Only filthy innkeepers who are alright with keeping a slave will take in a child born of wedlock."

Enjolras paused, "but there are some good people in the world!"

"Good people don't shun starving mothers with children! Yet that's what happens!" Cosette said.

Éponine nodded, "good people don't scam other people, but you see it in the street. Yes, I'm involved with Patron-Minette. And do you want to know why they are thieves and murderers? Not just for money, but because they actually enjoy it."

"Good parents don't kick out their sons and sell them just because they don't want them!" Gavroche was close to tears.

"Good people don't judge when they don't know the real story, but real people do," Musichetta finished off.

Enjolras made a noise or two, but didn't say anything. The forcefulness of their argument shocked him into silence.

"And that's how you win a debate," Grantaire grinned.

XXX

"'Ponine, look!" Gavroche and Éponine were walking in the street.

"What?" Éponine asked, frowning.

"Courfeyrac's hat!" Gavroche grinned and ran over to the top hat lying on the ground.

Éponine followed him, "Here, let me get it." She picked it up. "Doesn't smell too good."

They arrived at the café Musain and called over Cosette and Musichetta.

"We found Courf's hat!" Gavroche said, excited.

"Let's clean it," Cosette said to Musichetta. They quickly cleaned off the hat. Musichetta wrapped a ribbon around it, and Cosette attached some flowers to it.

"Perfect," Musichetta smiled.

"Just in time, too," Éponine said as Courfeyrac walked in with Jehan.

Jehan was in the middle of talking, "—find it eventually."

Courfeyrac nodded. Éponine nudged Gavroche, who ran over to them. "What's up?" Courfeyrac asked.

Gavroche showed Courfeyrac his new and improved hat. Courfeyrac grinned and put it on. "Beautiful. And I take it the lovely ladies helped out."

"Watch who you're calling lovely ladies," Musichetta scowled.

Courfeyrac frowned and then he blushed, realizing what the lovely ladies were. "My apologizes."

"Eh, I'll think about accepting your apology once I'm initiated," Éponine said.

"Don't be too sure, sweetie," Courfeyrac warned, "You're only half-way there."

XXX

Jehan was writing at his table when Gavroche, Éponine, Cosette, and Musichetta joined him.

"Ready to write?" Jehan asked as he gave them each a piece of paper. "We're doing different styles. The theme is Who Am I?"

They all began working. One by one, they finished their poems.

"Who's going first?" Jehan asked, excited.

"Me!" Gavroche announced. He cleared his throat.

"There once was a young pup

Be wary of him once he grows up

He fought with pride

At the revolutionaries side

And now he drinks out of a golden cup."

"Beautiful!" Jehan grinned. "Éponine?"

Éponine sighed,

"Daughter of a theif

Weird history with Cosette

Friend to drinker, R"

"Wonderful!" Jehan nodded. "Cosette?"

Cosette smiled,

"Caring

Observant

Sheltered

Energetic

Trustworthy

Talkative

Ecstatic"

"Amazing," Jehan said. "Musichetta?"

Musichetta took a deep breath,

"Musichetta

Loving, patient

Watches over Bossuet

Joly thinks she's sick

Family."

"Those are all amazing!" Jehan smiled. "Now, mine

"Writing poetry with friends

How great a day ends

I hope they get into the group

Musichetta makes excellent soup

Éponine's protective of us all

Gavroche is awesome, even though he's small

Cosette's kind and very sweet

She's dating Marius, which is neat

The day is ending; the sun has gone to bed

Good thing we're all fed."

"That's great!" Éponine said, laughing. She was laughing in a nice way, so Jehan smiled.

"We can never be as good as you," Cosette said, sincerely.

Jehan shrugged, "Practice makes perfect."

XXX

"What are we doing in here?" Cosette asked as they entered the noisy pub.

"R said Bahorel was in here," Éponine said. "And we need to win an arm wrestling contest with him, remember?"

"Seriously?" Musichetta sighed, "That's impossible."

"No, it's not," Éponine said. They walked over to the booth where Bahorel was sitting at.

"My turn first," Éponine said, sliding in across from him. Bahorel's breath reeked and she knew he was drunk already. The arm wrestling began, and Éponine grinned. She dug the nail of her thumb into the tender skin of Bahorel's hand. Bahorel yelped and Éponine slammed his hand down.

"We have to play dirty?" Gavroche asked.

Grantaire, who was sitting with Bahorel, nodded, "only way to win. But Bahorel's all for tricks, so be clever."

Gavroche slid in front of Bahorel. Bahorel smiled and they clasped hands. Gavroche squirmed around, and kicked Bahorel in his balls. Bahorel grunted and Gavroche quickly slammed his hand down.

"Stop hurting me," Bahorel said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry," Musichetta smiled as she sat in front of him, "I won't hurt you."

Bahorel and Musichetta set up for their arm wrestling.

"Oh, is that your mistress, Victoire? Victoire!" Musichetta called out to someone over Bahorel's shoulder. Bahorel turned around and Musichetta quickly won.

"Relax, she's not there," Musichetta said, standing up.

Cosette sighed and sat down. "I really don't want to do this."

"Relax, little Marius did it," Bahorel said.

Cosette sighed again, "I know, but Marius at least gets some exercise walking all day and writing. I do nothing. I feel so helpless. My father won't let me do anything."

"So I take it you'll get in trouble for being in a pub?" Bahorel asked.

Cosette nodded, "yes. If my father finds out."

Bahorel sighed, "Has your father always been this protective?"

"Well," Cosette paused, "he's actually my adopted father. My mother died when I was very young. I was working as a slave to some innkeepers when Fauchelevent found me."

"Oh," Bahorel said.

Cosette nodded, "He's always been running around. I'm just worried he'll make me leave now, when I have friends here. This is the first time I actually have friends." Cosette sniffed and a tear trickled its way down her cheek.

Bahorel looked really uncomfortable. "Alright, um, let's get on with the arm wrestling." It was obvious that Bahorel let Cosette win the match.

As they were walking out, Éponine nudged Cosette.

"What was that?"

Cosette shrugged, "Grantaire said play dirty."

XXX

Grantaire slumped to the ground. Enjolras sighed, "Grantaire duty, who's up?"

"I volunteer…Gavroche, Éponine, Musichetta, and Cosette," Courfeyrac said, grinning.

Éponine sighed, "Well, let's get started."

Éponine and Musichetta carried Grantaire in between them. Gavroche and Cosette followed right behind them.

"Anyone know where R's place is?" Musichetta asked.

"Yeah, it's right up here," Éponine said as they slowly traveled down the street.

Gavroche ran ahead and opened the door. "You should lock the door, in case the Patron-Minette come," Gavroche said.

"I don't think R has anything that's worth something to them," Éponine said.

Grantaire's flat was really dirty. His bedroom consisted of a messy bed and random papers everywhere. His wardrobe was bare, since he didn't own a lot of clothes. There were bottles stacked everywhere. The bathroom was filled with painkillers and more bottles. There was a toilet and a sink, and that was it. The other room consisted of a kitchen/living room. There was a ratty couch off to one side and a fridge on another. There was a table stacked with more papers and bottles were everywhere.

Éponine and Musichetta dropped Grantaire onto his bed.

Éponine sat down at Grantaire's feet and took off his shoes.

Musichetta sighed and rolled Grantaire on his side just in case he threw up.

"Do we have to stay up all night?" Cosette asked, leaning against the wall. She had picked up some papers which were drawings Grantaire had made. She ruffled through them.

"We can clean this up a bit," Éponine said, "Here, let's throw all the empty bottles out."

They organized the place a little bit. Éponine laid down next to Grantaire and fell asleep. Gavroche curled up at their feet, and Cosette gave him a pillow.

Cosette and Musichetta went over to the couch and sat on it. Cosette checked her phone, and texted back to a message.

"Marius?" Musichetta asked, smiling.

"No, my father," Cosette said. "He doesn't like me sleeping elsewhere."

Musichetta nodded, "with Courfeyrac's parties, everyone always sleeps over."

"Party?" Cosette frowned.

"Initiation party," Musichetta said. "Joly and Bossuet were telling me about it."

Cosette smiled, "Do you think we'll get in?"

"Of course!" Musichetta said, "Everyone does want us to join."

"Really?" Cosette asked, "Enjolras just seems so traditional."

"Eh, he's old-fashioned. He lives in the 1800s," Musichetta joked.

Cosette laughed. "Goodnight Musichetta."

"Goodnight, Cosette."

XXX

"We may be hanging out with your boyfriend, but DON'T turn this into a date," Éponine told Musichetta sternly.

"I'll try my best," Musichetta said, dismissively.

Their day with Bossuet started off with breakfast at a nearby café. Bossuet managed to spill hot coffee on him and nearly choked to death on a croissant.

"Let's go for a walk," Gavroche said, grinning.

They walked, with Bossuet only tripping four times. His nose was gushing blood, and Cosette helped stop the bleeding.

During lunch, Bossuet managed to stay alive, even when he found a spider in his sandwich. Cosette and Musichetta wanted to go shopping, but they were outvoted by Bossuet, Éponine, and Gavroche. Instead, they went to the arcade. Bossuet accidently budged in line in front of a little boy, and got knocked out by an angry father.

They all went to a concert and dinner. But Bossuet had bad seafood and spent the concert throwing up in the bathroom. Still, Musichetta, Cosette, Éponine, and Gavroche never left Bossuet.

At the end of the day, Bossuet announced that they passed.

XXX

"You're sick," Joly told Feuilly during one of the meetings.

"No, I'm fine," Feuilly tried to wave Joly away.

Bahorel snorted, "You're as red as your hair and you have been coughing for the past ten minutes."

"But I have work—" Feuilly started to protest.

"That's what we're here for!" Éponine smiled.

"Alright," Feuilly said uncertainly. He never knew why he agreed to letting his friends fill in for him, it always ended up badly. From Joly being a health inspector to Enjolras going on strike to Bahorel making everyone quit to Bossuet setting the place on fire, nothing seemed to work.

Cosette was told to help out volunteering at an animal shelter. She loved it there, and the animals loved her. The manager liked her so much; he almost gave her Feuilly's job. But Cosette quickly declined, seeing how that might not be so good.

Éponine was a waitress at a café. Not only were the customers rude, but the manager kept touching her butt. But, Éponine pulled through for Feuilly, while making a mental hit list for the Patron Minette. Just because she wasn't a part of the gang didn't mean she didn't know how to blackmail them.

Gavroche was helping a carpenter. He wasn't allowed near the tools, so he mainly carried wood back and forth, and ran errands. The carpenter was nice and they talked during a quick lunch break. The carpenter always packed an extra lunch for Feuilly, who never bought lunch, so he gave that to Gavroche.

Musichetta was a chef at a restaurant. She was only good at chopping up food, so that was the job they gave her. They treated her nicely, and didn't yell at her if they saw her sneakily eat some of the food. Musichetta made a lot of friends at the end of the day, customers and employees alike.

XXX

Courfeyrac waltzed into the flat he shared with Jehan. He smiled when he smelt chocolate.

"Baking?" he asked, going into the kitchen. Jehan was hard at work making a chocolate cake.

"Yes, no distractions, Courf," Jehan said, frowning. "The cake has to be perfect."

"Fine, I'll go talk to Combeferre," Courfeyrac said. He walked out and flopped down on the couch. He turned the TV on and called Combeferre.

"What is it now?" Combeferre asked, slightly annoyed.

"The party for the newbies," Courfeyrac said, changing the channel on the TV.

Combeferre sighed, "Well, the actual initiation ceremony is this Friday…"

"Perfect! It'll be a sleepover at your place!" Courfeyrac said, excited.

Combeferre made a noise of protest, "why my place? Enjolras and I have the cleanest house and I don't want it trashed. And it's a house, not a flat!"

"Relax, it's also the nicest and biggest," Courfeyrac said. "We need it to be a big surprise."

"Well I know for a fact that Cosette's father is as protective as a mother beat," said Combeferre, "We should tell him beforehand."

"Let's send Jehan and Feuilly," Courfeyrac suggested, "They'll probably convince Monsieur Fauchelevent."

"Okay…Enjolras wants to go too," Combeferre said.

"Sweet," Courfeyrac disconnected.

XXX

Fauchelevent opened the door to see three young men standing there.

"Hello, I am Enjolras. This is Feuilly and Jehan. We are a part of Les Amis de l'ABC," Enjolras said.

Fauchelevent nodded, "ah yes, Cosette was talking about you."

"Cosette, Éponine, Musichetta, and Gavroche are about to be initiated into the core group," Jehan said.

Feuilly nodded, "Usually, a party is held. The party is a sleepover party."

"We know you are very protective of Cosette," Enjolras said, "So we wanted to inform you of this beforehand, since it's a surprise for the newly initiated."

"When is it?" Fauchelevent asked.

"Friday night," Jehan said.

"Will there be adults?" Fauchelevent asked.

"Well, Combeferre and I will be there," Enjolras said, "and we are very mature and responsible."

"They are," Feuilly nodded. "Besides, we all look at Cosette in a sisterly way. We're almost as protective of her as you are."

"Hmmm," Fauchelevent frowned, "will I be allowed to drop in with breakfast?"

"Yes, that'll be greatly appreciated," Enjolras nodded.

"Okay then. Thank for you telling me," Fauchelevent said. The boys nodded and left.

XXX

The backroom of the Musain café was different. The tables and chairs were all pushed out of the way. Red banners were draped on the walls, and there were only a couple of candles. The members of Les Amis de l'ABC were all lined up at the walls in a semi-circle. Enjolras stood in the small break, with his fancy red vest. They all had a piece of red cloth tied at their waists. Musichetta, Cosette, Éponine, and Gavroche all stood in the middle of the circle.

Enjolras cleared his throat, "Do you, Musichetta, swear to follow our goals, rejoice in our ideas, spread our word, and be faithful to us until the very end."

Musichetta nodded and stepped forward, "I do."

Enjolras took a piece of red cloth, "Then I hereby initiate you into the core circle of Les Amis de l'Abaisse."

Musichetta held out her right hand and Enjolras tied the cloth around her wrist. "Wear this for twenty four hours, and keep it forever." Musichetta nodded and stepped back.

Enjolras turned to Cosette, "Do you, Cosette Fauchelevent, swear to follow our goals, rejoice in our ideas, spread our word, and be faithful to us until the very end."

Cosette stepped forward, "I do," she said in a small voice.

Enjolras took another piece of red cloth. "Then I hereby initiate you into the core circle of Les Amis de l'Abaisse." He tied the cloth around Cosette's right wrist. "Wear this for twenty four hours and keep it forever." Cosette nodded and stepped back.

Enjolras nodded, "Do you, Éponine Thénardier, swear to follow our goals, rejoice in our ideas, spread our word, and be faithful to us until the very end."

Éponine stepped forward confidently, "I do."

Enjolras grabbed a piece of red cloth, "Then I hereby initiate you into the core circle of Les Amis de l'Abaisse." He tied the cloth around Éponine's right wrist. "Wear this for twenty four hours, and keep it forever." Éponine didn't say anything as she stepped back.

Enjolras turned to little Gavroche, "Do you, Gavroche Thénardier, swear to follow our goals, rejoice in our ideas, spread our word, and be faithful to us until the very end."

Gavroche practically leaped forward, "I do."

Enjolras took a piece of red cloth, "Then I hereby initiate you into the core circle of Les Amis de l'Abaisse." He tied the cloth tightly around Gavroche's small wrist. "Wear this for twenty four hours, and keep it forever." Gavroche grinned.

Enjolras nodded at Courfeyrac, who stepped forward. "And now it's time to PARTY!"

"Those aren't the words," Enjolras' voice was drowned out in the cheers of his comrades.

"First," Combeferre said after the cheering, "you four need to add to the list." He motioned to the list of requirements. They gathered around the list and added some things.

**11. Play with Gavroche and the gamines for a whole day**

**12. Learn how to make bandages with Cosette**

**13. Go on at least one midnight theft with Éponine**

**14. Bake something good for Musichetta**

XXX

The sleepover party was pretty much a success. Enjolras retired to his room, and Grantaire went with him to annoy him. After a couple games, and more than a couple shots, Combeferre got annoyed. He kicked Courfeyrac and Bahorel out of the house and locked the door.

Courfeyrac and Bahorel snuck around to a window. Unfortunately, it was Enjolras' window. They opened it up and Courfeyrac was just sneaking his way through when he saw that Enjolras and Grantaire were in bed together. After screaming, which woke Grantaire up, he and Bahorel sat through a lecture by Enjolras and multiple threats by Grantaire. Then, they were let out through the door.

Musichetta, Bossuet, and Joly claimed Combeferre's room while Combeferre was yelling at Courfeyrac and Bahorel. Realizing his room was taken, Combeferre became even more annoyed. He ended the night sleeping on the couch with Éponine.

Cosette was curled up on one of the armchairs, sleeping comfortably. Marius was leaning against the armchair, sleeping as well. Bahorel fell asleep on the floor, while Feuilly made a small bed on the table. Jehan was curled up in the closet, nestled in between a thousand blankets and pillows. Courfeyrac found him, and joined him. Gavroche had fallen asleep in the bathroom.

XXX

The doorbell rang too early the next morning. Combeferre groaned and opened his eyes. He glanced down to see a mess of dark hair on his chest. A second glance proved that that was Éponine. He shook her gently and she woke up.

"What?!" she hissed. She blinked, "Oh." She got off of him to let him go and the flopped back on the couch.

Combeferre opened the door, "Oh, hello Monsieur Fauchelevent."

Fauchelevent smiled briefly, "I brought breakfast," he held up a paper bag.

"Come right in," Combeferre said.

"Thank you," Fauchelevent entered the messy house, "Enjolras gave me the address since I wanted to come." Fauchelevent surveyed the people asleep everywhere.

"I should wake everybody up," Combeferre muttered, "BREAKFAST!"

As they made their way zombie-like into the kitchen, Combeferre wished he had the foresight to warn either them or Fauchelevent. Bahorel apparently had this thing against clothing. So, he had no problem walking naked to the kitchen and sitting down. Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet walked straight out of Combeferre's room. Musichetta was wearing a robe, while both Joly and Bossuet were only in pants. Then Feuilly came, in just his pants. Except his chest and back looked scary since it was covered in red marks, scratches, and scars. Since Feuilly did a million jobs, he usually got hurt in at least one of them. Gavroche walked out of the bathroom with a really big stain on his clothes. Éponine, in only an oversized shirt, carried him back to the bathroom. Gavroche emerged wet and covered in a big towel. Marius and Cosette walked to the kitchen, holding hands. Cosette was in her nightgown, while Marius was in a blue onesy with bunnies on it. Cosette ran to embrace her father, while Marius looked mortified. Enjolras and Grantaire walked out of Enjolras' bedroom, both of them wearing only their boxers. Jehan was in his flannel pajamas, while Courfeyrac was wearing boxer briefs. Éponine, Musichetta, Cosette, and Gavroche still had the red cloth tied around their right wrists.

Fauchelevent, to his credit, didn't say anything. He just sat at the table and passed around breakfast.

"I'm starving," Bahorel grinned.

"Why is someone always naked?" Combeferre asked himself. Éponine, who was right next to him, heard him and laughed.

They were all seated around the big table, eating and laughing. Fauchelevent asked them all questions.

"So, are these how your sleepovers usually go?" Fauchelevent asked Enjolras.

Enjolras sighed, "Unfortunately." Grantaire smirked and reached under the table. Enjolras' face paled and then grew red.

"Stop it!" Courfeyrac hit Grantaire in the back of the head. "Not during breakfast."

"Is the coffee ready yet?" Feuilly asked, yawning.

"Just about," Musichetta called from the counter. She poured some coffee and handed it out to everyone.

"Can I have coffee?" Gavroche asked.

"No, no caffeine for you," Éponine said.

Courfeyrac shrugged, "he can have a sip." He let Gavroche try his coffee, and to no one's surprise, Gavroche did not like it.

"A toast," Enjolras called out. "To our new members."

Everyone grinned and toasted to them.


	76. Hunger Games

**A/N: For Guest, AU, set in Panem**

Éponine woke up early on the day of the reaping. Her little sister, Azelma, was still sleeping. Éponine sighed. This year was Azelma's first reaping.

Éponine hurried towards the "electric" fence. Since it cost too much to power it, it wasn't electric at all. Éponine easily slipped under the wires. She headed down to the meadow, where her best friend/hunting partner was waiting.

"Hey Marius," Éponine grinned and sat down next to him.

Marius glanced up, "Hey 'Ponine."

"Ready for the reaping?" Éponine asked.

Marius sighed, "No. But I suppose I'll never be. What about you?"

Éponine snorted, "I don't care about me, it's Azelma I'm worried about."

"She'll be fine," Marius said comfortingly, "it's a chance in thousands."

Éponine shrugged. She still had a nasty feeling in her stomach.

Soon, the reaping started. All the children were gathered in the square. On stage was the Lovely Lady who announced the names. There was also their drunk victor, Grantaire. Grantaire won the games one time, and now proceeded to drink all the time. It was his job to mentor the tributes. District 12 didn't do well in the games. The tributes were inexperienced, and never really made it past the first few days. Grantaire was no help whatsoever.

The Lovely Lady smiled and started talking. Éponine glanced over and smiled sadly at Marius. Marius returned her smile briefly, before turning back to the announcer. The Lovely Lady played a video, where President Javert was talking to all of them. Éponine zoned it out. The Lovely Lady smiled and went over to draw the first name. Usually it was one girl and one boy, but sometimes, exceptions were made.

The Lovely Lady smiled, "Azelma."

"No," Éponine shook her head, this couldn't be happening. Her little sister couldn't have been picked. But Azelma nervously walked on the stage.

"No!" Éponine shouted loudly, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The crowd gasped. Éponine was basically volunteering for her death. But Azelma was escorted off by Marius, who looked like he was trying hard not to cry.

Éponine frowned and stomped on stage.

"Your name?" the Lovely Lady said, happy. Volunteers were next to none in District 12.

"Éponine," she muttered.

The Lovely Lady smiled, "I bet that was your sister. Now, the next tribute…Enjolras!"

Éponine's heart sank. She knew Enjolras. Enjolras was a rich boy who gave to the poor. He had helped Éponine out one time, when she was starving. He gave her a piece of bread. Éponine hated nice people, they were so hard to hate.

Enjolras walked onstage. He shook hands with Éponine and the national anthem played. They were forced to sing it in French.

"_Allons enfants de la Patrie…"_

Éponine was escorted to a waiting room. She was first visited by Azelma, who gave her a pin.

"It's a Lark," Azelma said. "Please be safe."

Éponine hugged her sister goodbye.

Marius came in. "Éponine, you have to win."

"There are 24 of us and only one comes out alive," Éponine said, hugging him.

Marius gulped, "you are a hunter. You know how to kill animals."

"But they're people," Éponine said.

Marius sighed and closed his eyes, "what's the difference? Éponine, win this."

"I'll try my best," Éponine said, uncertainly.

They hugged one last time and Marius had to go.

Éponine was put on a train with Enjolras, the Lovely Lady, and Grantaire.

"Well?" Enjolras coolly asked Grantaire. "Will you help us survive?"

Grantaire snorted, "there's no point. You're dead anyway."

Éponine narrowed her eyes, "Without your advice, yes."

"Fine, you want my advice?" Grantaire narrowed his eyes, "stay alive."

With that Grantaire threw up and fainted into his vomit. Enjolras sighed. "I'll take care of him."

Éponine said nothing as she walked away.

Enjolras picked up Grantaire and traveled over to Grantaire's room. He shoved Grantaire into the bathroom and the shower. He turned the shower on and sighed at the drunkard. He stripped Grantaire and let the water run over him. Enjolras waited until Grantaire was completely soaked before turning off the water. He dried Grantaire with a towel and dressed him. Enjolras sighed as he put Grantaire in his bed.

After Grantaire woke up, they all met in a lounge to watch the reapings of the other districts.

District one had a small blonde, Cosette, and a large guy, Bahorel.

District two had an average looking girl, Musichetta, and a slim boy, Montparnasse.

District three had a girl with beautiful hair, Fantine, and a tall boy, Jean.

District four had two boys, one with flowers in his hair, Jehan, and another with red curls, Feuilly.

District five had two boys as well, Babet, and one with a permanent glare, Gueulemer.

District six had an annoying pair of siblings, the Thénardiers.

District seven had a bald boy, Bossuet, and a boy who looked sick, Joly.

District eight had two boys with blonde hair and glasses, Mabeuf and Combeferre.

District nine had a crying girl, Magnon, and an annoyed boy, Gillenormand.

District ten had a stuttering girl, Toussaint, and a nice boy, Myriel.

District eleven had a very young boy, Gavroche, and a flirtatious young man, Courfeyrac.

When they got to the Capital, they were forced to undergo three days of training. Éponine and Enjolras stuck together, and they watched the other tributes. Some were easily angered, and others had lethal abilities. Gavroche seemed to like Éponine, and he would follow her around.

The last day of training was reserved to make an impression on the gamekeepers. Unfortunately, Éponine's turn was last, and they were bored. So, Éponine decided to shoot some arrows. They paid her no attention. A large pig with an apple stuck in its mouth was being brought out. Furious, Éponine shot the arrow and walked out.

Grantaire found this story hilarious. He applauded Éponine and told her she had guts. He also had given Éponine and Enjolras actual advice. Find water, avoid the bloodbath, and avoid the cornucopia. Éponine and Enjolras had to listen to Grantaire, since he was their best chance at survival.

Everything was going fine until the interviews. The interview was with Lamarque, a likeable fellow. Éponine mostly talked about her sister, Azelma, and how she would do anything for her.

Then Enjolras stepped onstage. He looked handsome in a red suit. He and Lamarque talked for a while, until Enjolras said he had a crush on someone. With further questioning, Enjolras revealed he had a crush on Éponine.

Offstage, Éponine punched him in the face. Grantaire had to calm her down to explain to her that it was a ploy to gain sponsors. Their angle was "the star-crossed lovers of District 12."

"Like Romeo and Juliet," Enjolras offered helpfully.

"They both died, remembered?" Éponine said, narrowing her eyes.

The next morning, they were transported to the arena. It looked like a 19th century France, a country of the Old Days. They were positioned around a square. In that square was a beautiful cornucopia. Éponine glanced at Enjolras, who shook his head slightly. Éponine narrowed her eyes. She wanted a bow and arrow, but knew she wouldn't be able to get to them.

The horn sounded, and they took off. Éponine grabbed a backpack that was lying down and a sheet of plastic. She felt someone push her. Éponine glanced up and saw Gillenormand. She kicked him away and fought with him. He fell down, suddenly, impaled with a knife. She looked up and saw Musichetta glaring at her, with a pack of knives. Musichetta threw one at Éponine, who dodged it with her backpack. The knife hit her backpack and she grabbed it. Éponine ran off.

Éponine finds a small alley to hide in. She glances up at the sky to watch the dead tributes flash across the screen. The bloodbath killed ten tributes, not including Gillenormand. First was the district three girl, Fantine: The boy with the flowers from district four, Jehan: The guy from district five, Gueulemer: The Thénardier siblings from district six: Bossuet and Joly from district seven: Combeferre from district eight: Magnon from district nine, and Gillenormand: and Toussaint from district ten. Éponine didn't know whether to be relieved or not that Enjolras was still alive. She didn't want to kill him.

Éponine wakes to the sounds of talking. She retreats further in the alley. She can smell smoke, and she knew someone probably made a fire. Éponine peeked out and her face paled. The careers, the tributes from districts one, two, and four (Cosette, Bahorel, Musichetta, Montparnasse, and Feuilly), were walking towards the tribute from district eight, Mabeuf. Éponine's face paled when she saw Enjolras was with them. They cornered Mabeuf and killed him.

Small barricades were built into some of the streets. They were steep and hard to climb. Only someone small and lithe could climb up them. Lucky for her, Éponine could climb the barricades.

When dawn came, Éponine maneuvered the streets for water. The homes were all nailed shut, except those blasted open by cannons. Éponine was extremely thirsty. She fell down and sighed. She wiped some mud from her face and froze. It was mud, so water must be nearby. Éponine crawled forward and almost shouted with joy once she found herself at a large river. Éponine drank the water, and filled her aching stomach. No one died that day.

Éponine was sleeping under a bridge. When she awoke, fire was crashing down on her. She started running, trying to escape the fire. The labyrinth of the streets provided difficulty. Fireballs were being thrown everywhere. One hit Éponine in the leg. She had to keep running though. She saw a steep barricade before. Éponine began climbing. She heard shouts and turned to see the careers following her. Éponine scaled the barricade, and sat on top of it.

"Get here!" Montparnasse growled.

Cosette began climbing, but Éponine threw down a random chair. It hit her and she tumbled down. They threw things up there, but Éponine dodged them.

"Let's just wait until morning," Enjolras said. Dusk was beginning. "It's getting dark and she has to come down eventually."

"Fine," Bahorel muttered.

Éponine sighed and lay on top of the barricade. She wasn't going anywhere with her leg. Frowning, she stared at the sky. Something was falling from it. Éponine watched a sponsor gift land on the barricade. She opened it and saw some ointment. The note read _Apply generously and evenly. Stay alive –R. _Éponine grinned and put some on her leg and other burns she got. Smiling, she curled up to fall asleep.

She was awakened by a noise. Éponine glanced up and looked to the rooftop. A small boy was grinning from there. It was Gavroche. Gavroche pointed to the corner of a building, right above the sleeping careers. It was a beehive. Éponine grabbed her dagger and climbed over there. She began to slice it off.

Dawn was starting, and the beehive was almost off. Éponine sliced one last time. The beehive fell on the careers. The careers woke up and screamed. The bees weren't ordinary bees; they induced pain, hallucinations, and death. Éponine stumbled down and tried to run. She got stung three times. Éponine saw Cosette and Feuilly lying on the ground, dying. Cosette had the bow and arrows. Éponine went over to Cosette and grabbed them. Cosette looked mutilated, and Éponine was sure her hallucinations were starting. Éponine stumbled around. She could hear screaming. She thought she saw Enjolras and then Montparnasse. Éponine crawled over to a sewer entrance and fell asleep.

Éponine woke up to the smelly sewers. She crinkled her nose. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Gavroche," the small boy grinned. "I've been taking care of you. You've been asleep for two days. No one has been killed."

"So," Éponine smiled, "We're in an alliance now."

"Really?!" Gavroche's face lightened up. "Awesome!"

Éponine and Gavroche go to another barricade, where Gavroche shows her some cool tunnels. Éponine and him curl up and go to sleep. Éponine smiled as she formed a plan in her mind.

Éponine and Gavroche wake up to a cannon boom. "Who is it?" Gavroche asked, sleepily. Éponine shrugged.

"Let's go," Éponine said. "We shouldn't stay in one place for long."

Éponine and Gavroche talked about their plan. The careers had a huge food source, a pile of it. And, they wanted to blow it up. Gavroche would set decoys up, fake fires.

When Gavroche ran off to set up the decoys, Éponine searched for the careers. They were easy to find. There was a large mound of food and supplies in the street, sort of set up like a barricade. Éponine frowned, as she only spotted one person guarding it, the district 3 boy called Jean. Éponine sat and thought. She froze when she Babet sneaking around. Babet avoided Jean and snagged a few pieces of food and equipment. He froze when he brushed up against something, but when nothing happened, he relaxed. Babet made off into the streets. Éponine could see smoke in the distance, and smiled in thought of Gavroche.

Éponine realized that the barricade was laced with gunpowder. One spark and she could set it all off. Éponine saw a torch, dangling on top of the barricade. If she could knock it off, the gunpowder will blow up. Éponine aimed her arrows at the torch. After a couple of tries, the torch fell on top of the gunpowder trail. The whole supply lit on fire and exploded. Éponine was thrown back and Jean cowered behind a crumbling wall. She heard yells and saw the careers run over to their ruined food. Montparnasse grabbed Jean and snapped his neck.

Éponine curled up inside a sewer drain. Her left ear was ringing, and she couldn't hear anything out of it. Éponine closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She woke up briefly to see two dead tributes flash across the screen, Jean from district 3, and the boy that was killed in the morning, Myriel from district 10.

When Éponine woke up again, it was morning. She thought she could hear Babet laughing, but just ignored it. Éponine walked down the streets, looking for Gavroche. Sighing, she kept walking. She heard singing, a warning song common in the districts. It was obviously Gavroche. Éponine ran forward. She came to another clearing, in front of a crumbling elephant. Gavroche was lying at the feet of the elephant, in a net. Éponine ran forward and quickly undid the net. Gavroche grinned and sat up. Everything looked fine until the spear impaled him.

Éponine whipped around to see Bahorel, grinning. Before she knew what she was doing, she had already released the arrow. It hit Bahorel in the neck, and he fell, dead.

"Éponine," Gavroche muttered.

Éponine turned back to him, "Gavroche, stay with me please."

Gavroche smiled bitterly, "Can we sing a song?"

"Of course," Éponine said, smiling.

Gavroche closed his eyes and started singing. Éponine joined him,

"_Little people know, when  
Little people fight, we  
May look easy pickings  
But we've got some bite! _

_So never kick a dog  
Because he's just a pup  
We'll fight like twenty armies  
And we won't give up  
So you'd better run for cover  
When the pup grows—_"

Éponine paused when she noticed Gavroche go still in her arms. She stared at his empty eyes, and closed them. She sighed and glanced around. Weeds were coming from the cracked road, and little flowers were popping up. Acting on an impulse, Éponine took some flowers and laid them around Gavroche. She pressed three fingers of her left hand to her lips and held them to the sky. Éponine crouched by the body when a sponsor gift came. It was bread from district 11, Gavroche's district.

"Thank you," Éponine whispered.

The next day, Éponine spent crying. She hid in the giant elephant and sighed. Most of the time, wild animals ran around the streets of the abandoned city. Éponine frowned when a speaker came on. The gamekeepers announced a rule change. Two tributes from the same district could both win. This meant that Éponine had to find Enjolras. Just one day more.

A day later, Éponine is walking alongside the river, bow and arrow ready. She is looking for Enjolras.

"Here to finish me off, sweetheart?" a voice came from below her. Éponine jumped and saw a golden lock in the mud. Blue eyes stared up at her and Éponine almost laughed. Enjolras had buried himself in the mud to remain unseen.

"Can you walk?" Éponine asked him, helping him up.

Enjolras winced, "my leg."

Éponine saw a really bad cut and some blood poisoning. "Well then," Éponine frowned. She looked around and saw a narrow tunnel leading to the sewers. Éponine dragged Enjolras over there. She washed him up and cleaned out the wound. It looked pretty bad. To cheer Enjolras up, Éponine kissed him. She remembered Grantaire talking about "star-crossed lovers" and decided to continue with the scam. Food arrived for Enjolras, with an obvious message from Grantaire (kisses=food).

The next day, Enjolras' fever broke. There was a message from the gamekeepers, about a feast. The feast was a way to get more tributes killed. But it also held something each person needed. And what Éponine needed was medicine for Enjolras. He could lose his leg.

"You're not going," Enjolras said through narrowed eyes.

Éponine snorted, "why not?"

"It's dangerous," Enjolras said sternly.

"You could die," Éponine said.

Enjolras laughed bitterly, "We could all die. Don't die because of me."

Éponine knew Enjolras was too stubborn to let her go. Éponine sighed and walked along the river. She sat down at the edge and sighed. A sponsor gift was sent down. It was simple sleep medicine. Éponine was about to throw it away when she realized it would be vital to her plan.

Éponine gave the medicine to Enjolras that night, who fell right asleep. Éponine snuck out and traveled to the place where the feast was being held. She could see four bags set up in the street, one for district two, one for district five, one for district eleven, and one for district twelve. Éponine crouched and hid in an alley, waiting for dawn.

Dawn came, and Éponine prepared to make a run for it. She saw Babet run forward and grabbed his bag. Babet took off and disappeared. Éponine ran forward at the same time Musichetta did. Musichetta started throwing knives. Éponine felt her forehead slice open, but kept running. Musichetta tackled her, and they wrestled. Musichetta taunted her about Enjolras and how Éponine couldn't save Gavroche. Just then, Musichetta was picked up and thrown against the wall. Éponine wiped the blood from her eyes and saw Courfeyrac screaming at Musichetta. He was yelling about Gavroche. Musichetta was thrown hard against the ground, and pelted with stones. Finally, a cannon sounded.

Courfeyrac turned to Éponine, "for Gavroche," he said, before grabbing his bag and leaving. Éponine quickly grabbed hers and left to go back to Enjolras. She has enough time to inject the medicine into Enjolras before she drifts off to unconsciousness.

Éponine wakes up to Enjolras frowning down at her. They treat each other's wounds and nestle together, sharing a kiss or two for the cameras.

The next day nothing happened, except for the death of Courfeyrac. Éponine was a little sad, since he was a good person. But at least she wouldn't have had to kill him.

The next day, they went out hunting. They put their supply underneath a piece of plastic and separated to go get some food that was growing in a place or two where nature overtook the civilization.

Éponine freaked out when she heard a cannon sound. She ran back to the food supply and saw a bunch of poisonous berries.

"Enjolras, you idiot!" Éponine said. Enjolras frowned and limped over to her. She didn't know whether or not to hug him or punch him.

"What?" Enjolras asked, puzzled.

Éponine sighed, "That's night lock. It's deadly."

"Oh," Enjolras said. Éponine ran around for a little bit before happening upon the body of Babet. She hurried back to Enjolras. "Babet ate them, and he's dead. Hey, maybe Montparnasse likes berries." Éponine put the rest of the night lock in her pocket.

One day more, Enjolras and Éponine were trying to find Montparnasse. There were only three of them left, and they might as well finish it. They paused when they heard a growling sound.

"Run!" Enjolras yelled.

They took off down the streets. They were at the main square, where the cornucopia was. Montparnasse was running towards it as well. All three of them get to the cornucopia at the same time. They climb it and stare at the 21 mutts around them. Éponine was shocked to realize that the mutts represented the fallen tributes.

"They're just playing with our heads," Enjolras said. Now that they were safe, for now, Montparnasse whipped out a dagger and started attacking them. Enjolras and Montparnasse fought for a bit, until Montparnasse had Enjolras in a headlock. He put his dagger to Enjolras' throat.

"Well?" Montparnasse sneered, "You shoot me, and we both go down."

Éponine paused. Her arrow was ready, but shooting Montparnasse would be killing Enjolras as well. And they were so close to winning. Enjolras traced an x on Montparnasse's hand that was holding the dagger. Before Montparnasse realized what was happening, Éponine shot her arrow.

Montparnasse cried out and dropped his dagger. He stumbled backwards and fell off the cornucopia into the waiting mutts below. Éponine and Enjolras could hear him screaming all through the night. When dawn came, Éponine took pity on him and killed him quickly with another arrow, this time to the head.

The cannon sounded, and the mutts disappeared. Éponine helped Enjolras off of the cornucopia and they frowned.

"Didn't we win?" Enjolras asked, and Éponine just shrugged.

Then the announcement came that there could only be one victor. Éponine looked to the sky with disgust.

"I'm not killing you," Enjolras said.

"Same," Éponine tossed her bow and arrows to the side.

"You'll outlast me," Enjolras remarked with a wry smile.

Éponine sighed and crossed her arms. An idea popped into her head. "What if there's no victor?" Éponine remarked with a wry smile. She pulled the night lock berries out of her hand and handed some to Enjolras.

"On 3," Éponine said, and Enjolras nodded. "One…Two…"

Then the announcement came back on, declaring them as winners.

They were transported to the hospital, where they were fixed up. Éponine regained hearing in her left ear. She was preparing for the ceremonial interviews when Grantaire asked to speak with her.

He brought her over to a small corner and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Listen, the Capital and President Javert are furious. They saw that night lock incident as an act of rebellion. You're in very deep trouble with them. You need to play the girl in love completely or President Javert will have your head."

Éponine nodded and smiled, "thanks for the advice," she said loudly; so that anyone listening would just think a friendly piece of mentor-tribute advice was given and not life-threatening advice.

Éponine walked up on the stage, where Enjolras was sitting on a couch. She sat next to him and cuddled with him. It was a bit awkward when it was revealed that Enjolras had a wooden leg, but Éponine was at least happy he was fine.

Although it wasn't the end. They would have to keep up their love game. Enjolras was actually in love with Éponine. But Éponine wasn't sure of her feelings. Still, she'll have to fall completely in love with Enjolras for the games to be over.


	77. Goodbye

**A/N: This is movie-version, so imagine the actors and actresses for that. The poem is Goodbye My Dearest Friend by Leilani Hermosa Petersen.**

Enjolras snapped. "That's it! I'm leaving!"

"Where?" Combeferre asked.

"To California!" Enjolras cried out. "I hate being an undercover FBI agent here! I was promised to go to Washington D.C., but NO—" Enjolras strode out of the Musain café. He took a quick stop to cut his hair, and then headed to California.

"Who can be the new Enjolras?" Feuilly asked.

Combeferre stepped on the table, "I can!"

"You need to grow out your hair," Bahorel said.

Combeferre rolled his eyes, "Alright."

Grantaire stood up, "well, I'm heading off to England to be an Anglo-Saxon monk. See you later." Grantaire left the café.

"Who's going to be our drunkard?" Courfeyrac frowned.

The army officer ran inside. "Finally, some recognition! I can be Grantaire! Wait, who's Enjolras?"

"I am," Combeferre said, proudly.

The army officer sighed, "Not my personal favorite, but you'll do."

Gavroche ran in, "We have a problem!"

Marius came in too, crying. "Jean Valjean has left! He's gone to be Wolverine."

"I can be Jean Valjean!" the Bishop entered the room. "It will be my pleasure."

"Well, Éponine is gone too. She just vanished," Marius said.

A Lovely Lady appeared, "I can be Éponine!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Combeferre smiled.

"Hey, if you want me as Javert too…," the army officer offered.

Combeferre sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, yes, yes, since everyone is leaving."

"It's over," Joly said. "It's too late now."

"He's right," Bossuet nodded, "Everyone's gone their separate ways."

"Goodbye," Cosette whispered, who had followed Marius.

"Group hug," Courfeyrac called out. "Come on! Everyone!" Everyone group hugged.

"We'll still be here for each other," Jehan said softly.

"Yeah!" Combeferre nodded, "we are still family. We'll visit Enjolras in California, maybe go north to Scandinavia, and just pop in and say hello to everyone."

"We hate you all," the Thénardiers said.

"I'm actually already busy," Cosette said. "I moved on like right away. In fact, I really have to go, bye."

Marius wiped away his tears, "well, I'm needed too."

"People move on fast," Joly remarked.

Bahorel sighed, "It's a tough world, kid."

"Fantine's gone too, so…" Cosette shrugged and left with Marius.

"Well, I'm going to find my buddy," the army officer said.

"Ohhhh, Ramen?" Bahorel asked.

The army officer frowned, "No, it's Ramin."

"I'm pretty sure it's Ramen," Bahorel said.

"IT'S RAMIN!"

"Ramen."

"RAMIN!"

"Ramen!"

"RAMIN!"

"Whoa dude, calm down," Bahorel said. "Why don't you go back to your fiancée and go watch the opera and not get freaked out about the phantom, okay?"

"Don't die!" Jehan called out helpfully as the army officer walked away.

"I won't because I'm BFFs with the phantom!" The army officer shouted to them.

"Good luck!" Combeferre called out.

Jehan started crying, "I'm going to miss you all."

"We'll miss you too," Courfeyrac said.

"Bye France!" the Thénardiers said, leaving. "We're off to London to find Sweeney Todd!"

"Ugh, they finally left," a gamin muttered.

"Do we have to leave now?" Joly asked.

Bossuet sighed and nodded, "Au revoir."

_The hardest part of any friendship  
is when it is time to say goodbye,  
and even though I wished I could make you stay,  
I know I got to let you spread your wings and fly._

For life is a journey that needs to be travelled  
and I am certain you'd make it through,  
I just want you to know and never forget  
that I will surely miss you.

So follow your heart and never give up,  
as dreams and wishes do come true,  
for I know that someday we'll meet again,  
so never forget I will be praying for you.


	78. Azelma's first robbery

**A/N: Barricade era, Éponine and Azelma are slightly younger (15 and 14). Sorry for the wait.**

"Hurry up, we're leaving soon," Éponine said turning to where her sister was sitting. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Azelma said in a small voice. Éponine handed her a rag to hold her dark hair back. It was a dark brown, but seemed black with all the dirt in it. Éponine's hair was a pretty chestnut color, and it was held back by an old green rag.

They hurried out of the flat and out of the Gorbeau house. Éponine rounded the corner into a dark alleyway, where they were waiting.

"What took you?" Thénardier asked. "We only have a small window of opportunity."

"Let's not waste anymore time, we can talk when we get there," Montparnasse said. He was using a rock to sharpen his dagger, and Azelma instinctively took a step closer to Éponine. The Patron-Minette left the alleyway and started going towards their destination.

"Where are we going?" Azelma whispered to Éponine as they walked. Babet turned around to glare at her, but didn't say anything.

"A bourgeois' house," Éponine whispered back.

"What am I going to be doing?" Azelma asked her eyes on Babet's back.

"You'll probably be on watch with me," Éponine said, "no more questions now."

Azelma nodded and continued walking in silence. Finally, they came to the house. It was big and grand with a garden in front of it. There was a gate around it, but it was relatively short. A small person could easily climb over it.

"We should have brought Gavroche, he could get over it," Brujon muttered.

Thénardier grinned, "we don't need Gavroche, we have Éponine and Azelma. They can easily scale that gate."

"Gueulemer and Claquesous are too large to get over it," Éponine observed.

Thénardier nodded, "you two will have to keep watch."

Gueulemer and Claquesous nodded and went over to position themselves on the front two corners of the house.

"Azelma's the smallest, her first," Montparnasse said.

Azelma gulped and looked at Éponine, who nodded encouragingly. Azelma grabbed the gate and slowly struggled to lift herself up. Montparnasse was impatient, and pushed her up over the gate. She landed on her butt on the other side. Éponine quickly climbed up and over the gate. She jumped down and landed on her feet. Éponine helped Azelma up and they backed up as Montparnasse and Babet searched the gate for a weak spot.

Montparnasse found the lock for the gate and grinned. It was a simple lock, but it was done on the inside.

"Help me over," he hissed. Thénardier and Babet lifted him up, and Éponine grabbed him. She pulled him over to inside the garden, where he landed with a loud thump. Montparnasse sprung up and brushed off his clothes. He went over to the lock and opened it up. Thénardier, Brujon, and Babet entered the garden, and shut the gate behind them.

They walked through the garden and over to one of the windows. It opened easily, but it was too small for the men. Éponine and Azelma slipped inside and were handed large bags.

"Grab as much as you can find," Brujon said. "And hurry, we have to be long gone before dawn."

Éponine nodded and shut the window. "I'll take upstairs, you can search this floor."

"What am I looking for?" Azelma asked her.

Éponine shrugged, "anything worth value." Éponine left the room and Azelma glanced around. She saw some pretty boxes and put the inside the bag. There was one with a nice seal on it. The flowers around the room were beautiful, but Azelma knew they'll be worthless to the Patron-Minette.

Azelma walked into the kitchen and put some fancy silverware into the bag. There were lots of fancy bowls and plates. Azelma walked into the dining room and saw a beautiful gold candelabra. She smiled and stuffed it into the bag. The chairs were nice and polished. Everything in the house was beautiful and glorious.

A noise made Azelma freeze. She glanced around and saw a black cat hiding under the table. Azelma assumed it was a she, since it had a pink ribbon tied around its neck. Azelma shooed it away and went over to observe the mirror. She dropped her bag and studied her reflection. Her eyes were dark and there were clumps of dirt on her face. Azelma brushed them off and smiled. Her teeth were yellow and decaying, and she already lost a couple of them. Azelma searched through the drawers of a cabinet and found a beautiful, delicate comb. She tried it on her hair, but her hair was too knotted to comb. She tossed the comb in the bag, picked the bag up, and continued on her way.

She glanced up at the staircase to see Éponine running down it. "Go!" she mouthed. Azelma saw a light turn on upstairs and heard shouts. Azelma ran into the sitting room and threw open the window. She climbed through and started running. Thénardier and the others were on the other side of the gate, motioning for them to hurry. Éponine grabbed Azelma's bag, and threw them both over the gate, into the Patron-Minette's waiting hands. The girls quickly climbed over the gate and took off running.

They heard shouts and cries behind them. They ran into an alley and hid there as a carriage stormed by. Babet frowned as the bag he was holding started to move. He set the bag down and opened it up. A black cat popped out of there.

"Oh no!" Azelma cried out.

"Silence!" Montparnasse hissed. "We can't go back, so you'll have to keep the cat. It'll be too risky to sell. The owners might recognize it." Azelma picked up the cat and petted her. Montparnasse turned back to the Patron-Minette, "we'll have to split up. We'll meet again in two days time to decide how to split up the loot. One bag will be hidden with Thénardier; the other Brujon will take to hide in the sewers. Any questions? No, now let's go!"

Éponine grabbed Azelma's hand and the two of them ran off into the empty street. They ran all the way to the bridge of the Seine before stopping.

"We can slow down," Éponine grinned, "What are you going to call her?"

"Minuit," Azelma said, "Minnie for short."

Minnie purred, as she liked that name. Éponine laughed quietly, "only you would accidently take a cat. Remember the cat back at the inn?"

Azelma nodded, "she was your little girl. It was fun playing with a cat as a doll."

Éponine smiled, "I was a lady, wasn't I?"

The girls chuckled softly as they got lost in the memory.

_Éponine was holding onto the cat, wrapping her up in ribbons. Azelma was sitting next to her, listening admiringly to Éponine. "You see, sister, this doll is more amusing than the other. She twists, she cries, she is warm. See, sister, let us play with her. She shall be my little girl. I will be a lady. I will come to see you, and you shall look at her. Gradually, you will perceive her whiskers, and that will surprise you. And then you will see her ears, and then you will see her tail and it will amaze you. And you will say to me, 'Ah! Mon Dieu!' and I will say to you: 'Yes, Madame, it is my little girl. Little girls are made like that just at present.'"_

"We should hurry now," Éponine said, starting to run.

Azelma nodded, and the two girls went back to the Gorbeau house with Minnie in their arms. They were talking quietly when they noticed a young man walk by. Éponine's eyes followed him as he ignored them and kept on walking. Azelma recognized him as their neighbor.

"Come on, let's go introduce Minnie to Maman," Azelma said. Éponine sighed wistfully and nodded.


	79. Hogwarts

**A/N: For Guest and Eve (a double request!) **

Enjolras dragged his heavy trunk across Kings' Cross. He looked around for platforms 9 and 10. This was his last year at Hogwarts. Enjolras walked to Platform 9 ¾ and boarded the Hogwarts Express. His friend, Combeferre, had already saved him a seat.

Enjolras and Combeferre had been best friends ever since their very first train ride to Hogwarts. Even though they were sorted into different houses, Enjolras into Gryffindor and Combeferre into Ravenclaw, they remained close friends. They were both prefects their fifth year, and Enjolras was now Head Boy.

Enjolras and Combeferre sat and talked about their uneventful summer, when more people came into their compartment.

"Morning," The tall boy grinned. Courfeyrac was in the same year as Enjolras and Combeferre. He was in Gryffindor like Enjolras, and got into a lot of trouble. He was followed by three siblings, Éponine, Azelma, and Gavroche.

Éponine was close friends with all of them. She was a 6th year Slytherin with a temper. Her younger sister, Azelma, was in Slytherin too and was a 4th year. Azelma was shy and didn't really socialize with all of them. Gavroche was a 2nd year and was a Gryffindor. Éponine said her parents had kicked him out when they found out he was a Gryffindor, so Courfeyrac took him in.

"How was your summer?" Combeferre asked them. Courfeyrac sat across from Combeferre and Enjolras and Gavroche sat next to him. Azelma sat next to Gavroche, while Éponine sat next to Enjolras.

"Pretty good," Éponine said. "We went to France."

"Awesome!" a voice came from the door. The smiling 7th year Gryffindor sat next to Azelma.

"Hey Jehan, what's up?" Courfeyrac said, stretching out.

"Nothing much," Jehan said. "Grantaire's coming in a bit."

Grantaire stumbled into the compartment and sat next to Éponine. Those two were best friends. Grantaire was 7th year Slytherin.

"You're drunk already?! It's not even 11 yet!" Enjolras exclaimed.

Grantaire shrugged and dropped his head on Éponine's shoulder and started to catch up on his sleep.

Marius and Cosette came next, giggling and talking quietly. They both were in Hufflepuff, although Marius was a 7th year and Cosette was a 6th year. Cosette was best friends with Éponine, which was an unlikely pair.

Bahorel and Feuilly came later. Bahorel was a Slytherin, and Feuilly was a Gryffindor, and they were both 7th years. More 7th years came just as the Hogwarts Express was about to leave.

"Sorry we're late," Musichetta said apologetically. She was a Ravenclaw along with Joly. Bossuet was a Hufflepuff.

"So, how long is your essay for Professor Lamarque's class?" Combeferre asked Enjolras. "He asked for a couple of pages, but I couldn't wrap up my thesis statement in time." Professor Lamarque was the head of Gryffindor house.

Enjolras nodded, "I wrote ten pages."

"Seriously?" Feuilly asked. "I had no time with all my summer jobs."

"Professor Lamarque is awesome!" Gavroche said, grinning. "Much better than Professor Javert." Professor Javert was the strictest teacher ever, and was the head of Ravenclaw.

"Javert is awful," Éponine said. "He gave me ten detentions my first year."

"Stop moving, I'm trying to sleep," Grantaire mumbled.

"Our head of house is really nice," Marius said, smiling.

"Well, Hufflepuffs are nice so hopefully he'll be nice," Musichetta said.

"Professor Myriel, right?" Combeferre said, as he pulled out a book.

Cosette nodded.

"Our head of house is awful," Bahorel said. "I have no idea how Professor Thénardier became a teacher."

"We just have to trust Headmaster Valjean," Enjolras said.

"Sweets!" Gavroche said, as they heard the trolley come closer.

"I'll get some," Courfeyrac said. He navigated around the legs of all of his friends, to get to the aisle.

"Are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?" Marius asked Gavroche.

"Oh yeah! 'Ponine's giving me her old broom!" Gavroche said, excitedly.

"Do you have a broom?" Jehan asked Azelma.

Azelma shook her head, "I don't like flying."

"C'mon, flying's awesome!" Bahorel grinned. Bahorel and Grantaire were the Slytherin Beaters. Feuilly and Courfeyrac were chasers for Gryffindor.

"Speaking of which, Slytherin needs a new seeker this year," Éponine said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You should definitely try out," Feuilly said. "It'll be fun."

"Be prepared to eat my dust," Courfeyrac said, returning with arms full of candy.

"Don't eat too much," Éponine scolded Gavroche.

Gavroche responded by shoving candy in his mouth.

They all ate candy and talked as the sky outside grew dark.

"C'mon girls, let's let the boys get changed," Musichetta said, standing up. Éponine, Cosette, and Azelma followed her out of the compartment.

Grantaire yawned, having woken up since his pillow was gone.

"Wake up," Enjolras said, pulling on his robes.

"Nice badge," Feuilly nodded at Enjolras.

Courfeyrac helped Gavroche get his robes on, since he was having a bit of trouble. He tied his tie for him.

"Thanks Courfeyrac!" Gavroche grinned.

"Anytime, hey, I'll teach you how to ride a broomstick before Quidditch team tryouts," Courfeyrac grinned.

"Why am I in a different house than my sisters?" Gavroche asked. "It seems really weird."

"Éponine's brave," Grantaire said, "but she's also a sneaky little snake, like moi. And us cunning clever folk have to stick together in a world filled with–" Grantaire was cut off by Enjolras' glare.

"You two still talk and hang. Besides, you're in the cool house," Courfeyrac nodded.

Bossuet frowned, "hey, Hufflepuffs are cool."

"They are hardworking and loyal folks who value friendship and trust," Combeferre nodded.

"Are you guys done yet?!" Éponine's screech came from outside their door.

Bahorel opened the door, and the girls filed back in.

"It's our last year," Feuilly smiled wryly.

"For you guys," Éponine said. "I'm going to miss you all."

"It's September," Joly said, "let's not talk about it right now."

Marius nodded, "Deal."

The train stopped, and they all got off. Gavroche was excited when he saw the carriages.

"Last year, we came in boats," Gavroche nodded and grinned. "Those horses are awesome!"

"What horses?" Jehan frowned. "The carriages pull themselves."

"Thestrals," Grantaire said, with a dark look on his voice. "You can only see them if you see death."

Courfeyrac looked at Gavroche with alarm, who shrugged. "We work with the Patron-Minette sometimes and see gruesome sights," Éponine explained. "We're used to them." They all awkwardly climbed into the carriage and rode to Hogwarts.

Once there, they went to their separate tables. Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Jehan, and Gavroche all sat around the Gryffindor table. Gavroche was still talking excitedly to Courfeyrac. Marius, Cosette, and Bossuet sat at the Hufflepuff table. Combeferre, Musichetta, and Joly took their seats at the Ravenclaw table. Finally, Éponine, Grantaire, Bahorel, and Azelma sat at the Slytherin table. The feast was pretty good and soon they were sent to their beds by Headmaster Valjean.

One sunny Saturday afternoon, Courfeyrac presented Gavroche with a broom. They took off on the grounds and started flying around. They were having fun until they heard shouts from below. The two of them quickly landed to face an angry Javert and a nervous Combeferre.

"You told Javert?!" Courfeyrac said narrowing his eyes.

"No!" Combeferre said his face red, "I didn't, I was talking to Enjolras and he overheard me."

Professor Javert held up his hand for silence, "Detention for you both. Meet at my room tonight at 8." Professor Javert stalked off.

"If you hadn't—" Combeferre began, but Courfeyrac glared at him. "Don't," Courfeyrac muttered, and walked away. Gavroche shrugged and skipped away. Combeferre thought about lecturing them, but he realized that Éponine would do that job.

"YOU GAVE MY BROTHER A DETENTION?!" Courfeyrac froze and turned around. He was standing in the Great Hall, about to go to his table. He turned around to see Éponine storming over to him.

"We both got detentions—" Courfeyrac protested, but Éponine was still mad.

"IT'S HIS FIRST WEEKEND BACK!" Éponine yelled at him, "AND NOW HE'S GOING TO GET ADDICTED TO DETENTIONS AND ALL! I RAISED AZELMA UP RIGHT AND NOW YOU JUST RUINED GAVROCHE!"

"It's just one detention—" Courfeyrac began.

"MAYBE I WOULDN'T CARE SO MUCH IF HE HAD DONE THIS HIMSELF! BUT NO, YOU HAD TO SHOW HIM LIVING LIFE ON THE EDGE! WHICH ISN'T SAFE OR FAIR, I DON'T WANT HIM TRYING TO ESCAPE PRISON LIKE—" Éponine cut off quickly. She turned away and walked out of the Great Hall. Courfeyrac sighed and went to walk after her, when Grantaire put a hand on his arm.

"Let me," he said, and then went after Éponine.

"Is something wrong?" Professor Lamarque had come down to the students from the teacher's table.

"No, Professor, we're working it out now," Enjolras said.

Professor Lamarque nodded, "Okay then, if you're sure."

Grantaire caught up with Éponine in the Slytherin common room. He suggested that they took a walk, and they hurried to the armory room, where they hid.

"What's wrong," Grantaire sat down with Éponine and put his arm around her.

Éponine sighed, "I don't want Gavroche to end up like me. I managed to save Azelma from a life like mine, but now I'm worried that Gavroche—"

"Shhh, it's okay," Grantaire said, "Gavroche has us. We're all good influences on the inside."

"Thanks," Éponine mumbled. She cuddled up to him closer, "I'm exhausted."

Grantaire stood up and lifted her in his arms, "let's go back to the common room. We can talk to Gavroche in the morning."

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Enjolras was waiting up for Courfeyrac and Gavroche. Feuilly never got any sleep, so he retired early. Jehan tried to stay awake, but eventually fell asleep.

"How was it?" Enjolras asked them as they walked into the common room.

"Courfeyrac threw a slug at Javert and got a month more of detentions," Gavroche grinned.

Enjolras snorted, "Well, it's midnight, so get to bed."

Gavroche nodded and raced up the steps.

The next morning, Éponine forgave Courfeyrac, and gave Gavroche a stern lecture about detentions and behaving. She advised him to hang out with Jehan and Feuilly, not Courfeyrac, but a second later they realized she was joking.

Jehan was walking to his class one day, when he was tripped. His books fell everywhere and he struggled to get up. He glanced up and saw a crowd of Slytherins. He glanced around and couldn't find any of his friends.

"Wimp," a Slytherin sneered, "How did you ever get into Gryffindor?" They began kicking him and punching him.

The Slytherin was about to kick him again when a voice thundered from behind them, "What's going on?!" They all turned to see Bahorel standing there. Bahorel looked like he got held back a year, with his huge build. He had no use for petty wizard magic, and preferred stunning people with his fist. Jehan couldn't help but grin at the sight of his friends. Éponine and Grantaire were right behind Bahorel. He could hear Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac approaching. Feuilly was trying to get out of the crowd. Eventually, it turned into an all-out fight. Jehan stood up shakily and punched one guy in the gut.

"Nice one Prouvaire!" Bahorel grinned.

"Stop it!" A voice sneered out. Everyone paused to see Professor Thénardier standing there with a smirk. "Oh wow, our Head Boy himself is in the middle of the fight."

Enjolras stood up straight and brushed off his robes. He was a couple inches taller than Thénardier, "I was defending my friends. And those Slytherins are going to be in detention for bullying and harassment."

"They were being beaten up by your gang," Thénardier said, smug.

"It was self-defense!" Enjolras muttered.

"What happened?" a calm voice came from the crowd. Professor Myriel stepped over towards them.

Combeferre cleared his throat, "A couple Slytherins were beating up our friend, Jehan, so we went to help him."

Myriel sighed, "while I admire your loyalty towards your friends, you shouldn't turn to violence. I think five points each for you, and the original harassers will get detentions. Doesn't that sound acceptable?"

Combeferre nodded, "thank you, sir." Since Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Bahorel, Grantaire, and Éponine were all involved, five points were docked for each of them.

Myriel and Thénardier walked away and Courfeyrac grin. "Gotta love Myriel," he turned to Jehan, "C'mon let's go to the infirmary. Madame Simplice can fix you up."

"Why don't we try to not get into anymore trouble this year?" Combeferre asked them, his eyebrows raised.

"Next person with a detention loses this deal," Bahorel said with a grin.

"Last person left with no detentions this year gets…" Éponine frowned and stroked her chin.

"A whole day with everyone else as their servants," Feuilly said.

Grantaire grinned, "Deal! Are Gavroche and Azelma included in this?"

Éponine shrugged, "If they want to. Gavroche definitely will. I'm not sure about Azelma."

"I'll tell the others," Combeferre said.

As predicted, Gavroche joined in and Azelma didn't. The deal was in full swing.

The first person to lose was Bahorel. It was at Potions with the Gryffindors. He was sitting with Feuilly and they weren't paying attention. Thénardier was sitting at his desk, sneering at all of them. Bahorel thought it would be funny if his unfinished potion might "accidentally" catapult onto Thénardier. It was hilarious, but Bahorel realized he lost when Thénardier was yelling at him.

Éponine was next. It had just started to snow, and she was walking around with Azelma when she saw Javert prowling around. Éponine had thrown a snowball at him, and she tried to run away. Unfortunately, Javert saw her, and she got a detention.

The next person was Feuilly. He accidentally fell asleep in Javert's class. Feuilly was in a ton of classes and barely got any sleep. With Javert being Javert, Feuilly was given a couple of detentions.

Marius was on a date with Cosette out on the snowy grounds. He was trying to impress her. He drew out his wand and tried to make bubbles appear. But, it didn't go too well, and he accidentally jinxed a student who was walking around. Lamarque saw and gave him a detention.

Cosette felt bad that Marius lost, so she purposefully was late to Javert's class so she could get a detention. Marius thanked her and felt bad that she lost for him, but she said she didn't mind.

Gavroche set off fireworks in the Great Hall. Courfeyrac high-fived him and Éponine sighed and shook her head. Still, it was nice to know that she wouldn't have to be her little brother's slave for a day.

Bossuet was surprised he lasted this long. He was walking in Hogsmeade with Musichetta and Joly when he accidentally spilled his drink onto Javert. Apparently, he was still able to give detentions out of Hogwarts.

Myriel gave out a detention to Grantaire. He felt that being inebriated and snoring naked in the middle of the grounds was immature for a 7th year. Grantaire blamed Courfeyrac, who just shrugged and grinned.

Musichetta got in trouble for hexing a snobby girl. She had a big mouth and was gossiping rather rudely. Musichetta decided to teach her a lesson, which ended badly for both of them.

Enjolras got into an argument with Javert during Charms class. He disagree with one of the Charms use. "This is impractical for students!" Enjolras had argued, "Where are we going to use this?!" "Detention?" Javert smirked. "Maybe there you can think about the use of this."

Courfeyrac had been doing so well. The snow had melted, and the flowers were popping up everywhere. But the spring urged him to do something bad. So, he decided to run around naked jinxing everything in sight. Eventually Headmaster Valjean cornered him and gave him clothes and a detention.

Joly and Combeferre got their detention together. Both refused to make the potion Thénardier had ordered to them. Combeferre suspected that Thénardier was using the potion for his own good, since it wasn't on his curriculum. Joly was afraid he had the dragon pox, and didn't want to get anyone else infected by delving into the supplies.

It was the last day of school. They were leaving Hogwarts tomorrow. And it was time to be servants underneath Jehan, or as Courfeyrac calls him, "Jean Prouvaire the Great and Invincible."

"It's our last day," Marius said. He turned to Cosette and Éponine. "Next year must be hard for you two."

"Continue our legacy," Courfeyrac said.

"We will," Éponine grinned. Cosette nodded, "We'll miss you guys."

Gavroche shrugged, "Well I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts!"

"_I got to get back to Hogwarts…"_ Éponine sang. She smiled. "One last song."

Les Amis joined together to sing that beautiful Starkid song from A Very Potter Musical that everyone should see. And then, they departed ways.


	80. Corpse Bride

**A/N: Victorian era AU**

"I don't want an arranged marriage!" Cosette exclaimed to her mother, Fantine.

Fantine sighed and kept brushing out Cosette's hair, "Dear, I am sorry. But we must restore our wealth."

"But I don't know him! I want to get married for love," Cosette said, dreamily.

On the other side of the village, in a small cottage, Marius was being prepared by his grandfather, Gillenormand.

"Do I have to get married to a stranger? I don't know her," Marius said, frowning as Gillenormand tied his cravat.

"Well, get to know her during rehearsals," Gillenormand snapped. "This marriage is necessary for us to gain some social status."

At the rehearsal, Fantine and Gillenormand shepherded Marius and Cosette into the same room. They then left them together to get to know each other.

Marius and Cosette locked eyes and were instantly in love. Marius hesitantly stepped forward, "my name is Marius Pontmercy."

Cosette smiled, "and mine's Cosette," she said sweetly.

Marius grinned and hugged her. He now loved the idea of an arranged marriage. Cosette was a beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair that was very straight, and went to the small of her back. Her skin was pale, her complexion clear, and she had bright blue eyes. She was small and delicate and too perfect for words.

Cosette bit her lip and tried to not be obvious that she was surveying Marius. He was tall and gangly, and had some seriously puffy hair. His face was dotted with freckles and he looked awkward on his feet. But, he was handsome and his suit fit him well.

"Rehearsal time!" Bishop Myriel walked in, smiling. Fantine and Gillenormand walked in behind him, both looking determined. "Recite your vows."

Cosette smiled and recited hers perfectly. Marius cleared his throat and mumbled. Cosette's perfection was throwing him off. As Marius kept misreading his vow, his face grew red. Finally, Bishop Myriel stopped him. "You need work, young man." Marius nodded miserably.

"What was that?!" Gillenormand had dragged his grandson out of the place, and were standing on the edge of the street.

"I was nervous," Marius muttered.

Gillenormand scowled, "just recite your vows perfectly at the wedding or else. Fantine and her daughter are high-class aristocrats; they don't want a fool being added onto their family."

"Yes, Grandfather," Marius said, walking away. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to clear his mind and concentrate on his vows.

He kept walking and found himself in the deep woods. Marius took a deep breath and tried to recite his vows. After a couple failed attempts, he stopped and closed his eyes. He took out his ring for Cosette and thought about nothing but the words.

Marius opened his eyes and recited his vows perfectly. He placed the ring on an upturned tree root and smiled, thinking about Cosette's delicate fingers.

Just then the upturned tree root started moving. It pushed out of the ground, and dirt went flying everywhere. It kept growing and growing: first fingers, then a hand, then an arm. Another arm pushed itself out of the ground. Marius backed away, and tripped over a tree root. He landed on his butt and watched in horror as the arms began pulling themselves out of the ground. The left hand had a shiny ring on its fourth (I'm counting the thumb) finger. A head broke surface and struggled to pull itself-no herself-up. She got all the way to her waist before noticing Marius. When she did, she grinned. She got herself out of the ground all the way and held out a hand to help Marius up. Marius was too terrified to move. The girl had dirt patches everywhere and was in a ruined bridal gown. There was a rip in the bodice, and Marius could see her ribs. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were dark. She looked like an animal, not like a young lady.

"W-who are you?" Marius whispered.

The girl kept grinning. Her teeth were rotten, and there were many teeth missing, "I'm your wife."

"What?!" Marius jumped up. "No, it can't be! My wife isn't you, it's—"

"You said the vows," the girl pressed on, "And put the ring on my finger. We're married now. What's your name?"

"Marius Pontmercy," he stuttered.

The girl nodded, "Éponine Thénardier, Monsieur Marius. Now, let's go." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him away underground from the hole she came up in.

Marius stumbled through the dark tunnels. Éponine was racing ahead, unfazed by the rocky ground. Finally, there was light up ahead. Marius found himself in a room, surrounded by dead people.

"The Land of the Dead," Éponine announced. She walked over to a table and sat down. Marius sat down with her, "your story, Mademoiselle? Of how you died?"

Éponine took a deep breath, "Well, it was the night of my secret elopement. I was all ready to go with my dress, when someone came up from behind me and stabbed me. I was left to bleed all alone."

Marius tentatively reached out and held her hand. Éponine smiled again, but it was much sadder this time. Meanwhile, Marius was thinking of a plan to get back to the Land of the Living to be reunited with Cosette.

"Éponine, I want you to meet my grandfather," Marius declared.

Éponine jumped up, "Really?! Of course!"

"But, don't we have to stay here?" Marius faked confusion.

Éponine shook her head, "we need to talk to the ruler. Come on!" Éponine grabbed Marius' wrist again and dragged him through tunnel after tunnel. Finally, they came to another room, this time with an old man in it.

"This is Valjean," Éponine whispered to Marius.

Marius cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I wish for my wife to meet my grandfather, may we go up to the Land of the Living?" he said formally.

Valjean nodded, "I will allow it. Only temporarily, though."

"Thank you!" Éponine said. Éponine and Marius went through a secret tunnel, and were back up in the Land of the Living.

"Éponine, wait in the woods," Marius said. Éponine nodded.

Marius raced out of the woods and over to the bridge. Cosette was standing there, looking down into the water. "Cosette!" Cosette's head snapped up and she turned to Marius.

"Marius! Where have you gone?! My mother said that you were with someone—" Cosette began, troubled.

"My heart beats only for you," Marius announced, "And I wish to marry you as soon as possible."

Cosette nodded and smiled, "And I wish to be your wife, Marius." They hugged and were about to share a kiss when they heard a scream of anger.

"NO!" Éponine cried out, running over to them. Cosette jumped back and looked scared. Éponine grabbed Marius, "You're my husband now!" She dragged Marius into the woods and back to the Land of the Dead.

Cosette ran home where her mother was sowing. "Mother! Mother!"

Fantine looked up, "what is it Cosette?"

"Marius," Cosette said, out of breath, "he's been forced to wed to a dead girl!"

Fantine scowled, "don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not, he's really—" Cosette began, but Fantine held up her hand for silence. "Since Marius will not be your future husband, we've found another match. Montparnasse."

"No!" Cosette said, and stomped all the way to her room.

Éponine was noticeably distraught, "How could you lie to me? How could you do this? I thought you loved me!"

"I'm sorry 'Ponine," Marius said, but Éponine was still crying. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

Éponine ignored him and walked into another room, Marius following her, still apologizing. Eventually, Éponine decided that he was being sincere, so she forgave him.

"Marius!" Marius frowned at the familiar voice. He turned to find Mabeuf, one of his servants. He apparently had died recently.

"What's wrong?" Marius asked.

"Cosette," Mabeuf said, "she's to marry Montparnasse."

"What?! No!" Marius sank to his knees and started to cry.

Meanwhile, Éponine was with Valjean.

"—marriage vows are only binding until 'death do you part,'" Valjean was saying, "and death already parts you two. Marius's marriage to you was never valid."

"How does it become valid?" Éponine asked.

Valjean sighed, "Marius must say his vows in the Land of the Living and then willingly drink poison."

"Joining me in death," Éponine said softly.

Marius had been listening and walked into their room, "I'll do it. I'll die for you."

"Really?" Éponine smiled and hugged his fiercely.

"We must go to the Land of the Living," Valjean said. The procession of dead came up onto the Land of the Living and made their way to the church.

Cosette had just been introduced to Montparnasse and she hated him. She hated his smirk, his attitude, his cockiness, and his voice. Cosette wished Marius was there with her. Sighing, she walked along the streets. Earlier today, she had found out that Montparnasse wanted to marry her just for her money. Cosette saw the procession of the dead, and followed it.

Cosette slipped into the church when Marius was preparing his cup of poison. Éponine was smiling, and looking around. She then locked eyes with Éponine. Her smile dropped, and sadness clouded her eyes. Éponine realized that Cosette was here for Marius, and Marius truly loved Cosette. She didn't want him to be unhappy.

Before she could say anything, Montparnasse barged into the church.

"Montparnasse?!" Éponine exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock.

Marius frowned, "do you know him?"

"He was my former fiancé," Éponine said.

"Ugh, you're back. I thought my knife would have stopped you," Montparnasse said.

"You killed me," Éponine whispered. Marius had just spotted Cosette, and was gazing in awe.

Montparnasse whipped out a sword and held it at Cosette's neck. Marius frowned and drew out his sword. "Face me like a man," he said, pointing it directly at Marius. Montparnasse dropped Cosette and started dueling Marius.

Marius had adrenaline pumping through him; adrenaline that came with the desire to rescue Cosette and avenge Éponine. However, Montparnasse was a skilled dueler, and Marius was slowly losing.

Éponine panicked and tried to help Marius. She kicked Montparnasse and tackled him. Montparnasse laughed and shook her off. He grabbed a cup, "a toast to Éponine! Always the bridesmaid, and never the bride!" He drank the cup, which happened to be the poisoned cup.

"Get him!" a dead person cried out. The dead grabbed him and dragged him away.

Éponine turned to Marius, "you can marry Cosette now," she said miserably. Marius hugged her and kissed her on her forehead, "thank you." Éponine gave her ring back to Marius and gave her bouquet to Cosette.

"Thank you," Cosette said, hugging Éponine. Éponine managed a sad smile and left.

Bishop Myriel coughed, "and now, onto the marriage."

Marius and Cosette faced each other and smiled. They were married at last.


	81. Twilight

**A/N: Modern AU, for preciousat, the 200****th**** reviewer. I had to make Paris like Forks, so the weather patterns and some geography might not match up. And this is super late; I am getting really behind on the requests. Sorry if you requested something a while ago, I am trying to get all of them done chronologically. **

Éponine didn't want to go to the new school in Paris. But, her parents bribed the police officer to take her in as a 'charity case' to 'help poor people get proper education.' Even though Éponine was already educated, at least in the simple stuff.

Éponine hated Paris. She only liked it when it was raining, which was most days.

"So, how do you like Paris?" The police officer asked. Éponine remembered that his name was Javert.

Éponine shrugged, "It's alright."

Inspector Javert sighed, "well, your school is just down the road from where we live. And you can use my old truck, since I don't want to drive you anywhere."

"Gee thanks," Éponine said, looking out the window. Éponine had been to Paris before, once before. Her father had a business trip, and had brought her with him. There, she had made fast friends with one of the boys, Grantaire. Grantaire went to a private school, though, so it was unlikely that she'll see him at school.

Still, Grantaire was waiting for Éponine at their house.

"Hey, I heard you were transferring here," Grantaire said, grinning.

Éponine nodded and got out of the car. Javert went inside, probably to write up some more files.

"Excited?" Grantaire smirked.

Éponine laughed bitterly, "not really."

"Aw, relax, school can't be that bad," Grantaire shrugged.

"Says the boy who goes to a private school with his best buds," Éponine said, smiling.

"I'll see you around," Grantaire said.

Éponine nodded and headed inside.

Her first day of school was pretty boring, until lunch that is. Everyone was too happy and cheerful, and she wished her pessimistic Grantaire was there with her.

Éponine sat with a bunch of too peppy girls, but there was nowhere else she could sit. Éponine glanced over and froze.

At a table near them, sat five students that looked more like gorgeous supermodels than actual teenagers.

"Ooooooo, you haven't seen them yet," one girl grinned. "They're the Fauchelevents. That's Enjolras in his red coat, Cosette and Marius kissing each other, and Musichetta and Joly. Dr. Fauchelevent works at the nearby hospital."

Éponine glanced back over at the table and frowned. Enjolras and Cosette both had blonde hair, Marius and Joly had brown hair, and Musichetta had auburn hair. They didn't seem to look alike, but they were obviously very close.

"Not all of them are his," another girl said, "he originally had Cosette and Enjolras. He adopted the others. Musichetta and Joly were like together when he found them, and Cosette and Marius are dating. It's a couple's house, aside from Enjolras. "

"Enjolras doesn't date?" Éponine raised her eyebrows.

The girls laughed, "Enjolras doesn't look at anyone, basically. He's very…reserved. But, he's hot."

Éponine shrugged and finished her lunch.

Science class was the class that Éponine shared with Enjolras. There was only one lab table not full, which was the one Enjolras was at. Éponine went over and sat next to him.

"You're the new girl right?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, why?" Éponine asked, defensively.

"Just wanted to know if you felt like you could keep up in this class," Enjolras replied smoothly.

"I can, actually," Éponine shot back.

She spent the class period competing with Enjolras. While Éponine had to try her hardest, Enjolras looked amused as he did the hardest work with minimal effort.

"How do you do that?" Éponine asked.

"What? Oh, I'm just smart. It doesn't run in my family," Enjolras chuckled to himself.

Enjolras wasn't in school the next day, or the day after that. Éponine wondered if she made him leave. And then she wondered if she felt bad. Enjolras had been really cold to her the first day, and if he can't take having a lab partner, then maybe he should have left.

All of her thoughts vanished when she saw Enjolras in his seat a couple days later.

"What did I miss?" Enjolras asked, smiling at her.

Éponine scowled, "First you are incredible rude. Then you are nice. What's your deal?"

Enjolras sighed, "I was irritated with Marius and Cosette that day. I am sorry; I shouldn't have taken out my anger on other people."

"I'll think about accepting your apology," Éponine smirked. Enjolras snorted and rolled his eyes.

The weeks passed, and Enjolras and Éponine slowly became friends. They would rant to each other about annoying people, and shared a lot of likes and dislikes.

Éponine had arrived to school rather early, and it was sleeting. She parked in the parking lot, and got out of her truck. She didn't feel like walking, so she leaned up against it. Sighing, she put on her iPod and was listening to quality music when it happened.

The sleet had made the roads very icy and wet. A car was driving down, when it slipped across the road. The car swerved out of control, and went barreling to Éponine. Éponine saw the car when it was too late. There was a flash of red, and suddenly, the car stopped. Enjolras had somehow appeared right next to Éponine. His hands were held out in friend of him, towards the car, which had somehow just missed Éponine.

Éponine was vaguely aware of people yelling. She saw Enjolras leave quickly, and she felt herself being pushed away from the scene of the accident.

Dr. Fauchelevent, Enjolras' dad, went to see Éponine at the hospital.

"Well, you don't seem to have a concussion," Dr. Fauchelevent said. "But you should probably take it easy for the next couple of days. I don't want it to be a case of head trauma."

"Alright," Éponine said. She walked out of the doctor's office and down the hallway, where she saw Enjolras.

"You," Éponine frowned.

"Yes?" Enjolras raised one of his eyebrows.

"You stopped that car," Éponine said.

"Did I?" Enjolras smirked.

"Yes, you did," Éponine sad.

"So I went from one side of the parking lot to the other in less than a second?" Enjolras asked.

"…yeah!" Éponine said weakly.

Enjolras laughed, "Good luck getting everybody to believe that."

"What's your problem?!" Éponine frowned. "Why can't you just admit it?!"

"Because, Éponine!" Enjolras walked away.

Éponine sighed and headed home.

More time passed, and Éponine regarded Enjolras very carefully. She was certain that something was up and she was going to find out what it was.

Éponine was out walking down the streets of Paris. She was used to the big, scary gangs, and wasn't fazed by them. However, it was a new city, with a different reputation. The gangs weren't used to her walking around. They saw how small she was, and thought she was easy prey. So, Éponine was cornered by a gang.

The men circled around her and taunted her. Éponine frowned and raised her fists. They laughed and began pushing her around. Éponine tried to punch one, but it had been a while since she last defended herself.

Éponine was just about to kick one of them, when two headlights glared at them, a car racing down the street. The men frowned as the car stopped and Enjolras got out of the car.

"Oi! Who are you?" One of them asked.

Enjolras responded by punching him in the face. "Get away from her," he snarled.

The man tried to punch him back, but Enjolras grabbed his fist. Éponine took that moment to knee the man in his sensitive spot. Eventually, the men decided that it wasn't worth it and left.

"Well?" Enjolras raised his eyebrow, "are you going to thank me?"

Éponine laughed. "Seriously?! I could have totally taken those guys."

Enjolras snorted, "No, you couldn't have."

Éponine crossed her arms, "well, then."

"Let's go to dinner. Somewhere…not as bad as here," Enjolras said.

Éponine nodded and followed him to his car. They drove to the nearest restaurant and got a table for two.

"So, what made you decide to be a hero?" Éponine asked over her spaghetti. Enjolras didn't get anything, and his glass of water was untouched.

"They're just…repulsive," Enjolras muttered.

Éponine nodded, "I know, I know the gangs back home. They're not much better. Still, it's not like you could hear their thoughts," Éponine frowned when Enjolras just sat in silence. "You can't hear their thoughts, can you?!"

Enjolras sighed, and rubbed his temple, "I can, actually. In fact, the only person who I can't read is you."

"What?" Éponine paused.

"Can't read your thoughts. I have no idea what's going on," Enjolras said simply.

Éponine pursed her lips, "okay…well, I should head home. Thank you for dinner…and for helping me."

Enjolras smirked, "I take it you don't like to apologize."

"Not particularly," Éponine shrugged.

After that, Enjolras drove Éponine home. The radio was blasting, so they both reached for the volume button to turn it down. Éponine winced as Enjolras' ice cold fingers brushed over her hand.

"Sorry," Enjolras said, firmly.

"It's fine, you're just freezing," Éponine said.

Éponine was sure something was up with Enjolras. So, she decided to do some research. Éponine read books, Googled information, and would just talk to the locals.

"Hey, 'Ponine," Grantaire's voice came through to her on her phone.

"You drunk again?" Éponine asked, distracted. She was in her room, lying on her bed.

"You know it," Éponine could picture Grantaire's grin. "So, what do you want?"

"How long have the Fauchelevents lived here?" Éponine asked.

"They moved here not too long before you," Grantaire said. "Although my parents say that they used to live here before."

"Why?" Éponine frowned.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Probably better than mine, because my head is filled with stupid myths and stories," Grantaire said.

"Like what?" Éponine asked, closing her eyes.

"Well, they say that there used to be this…clan. This evil clan that was dangerous. We, the locals, strived to protect the city. But they said that they were different. So, we trusted them. Sort of, the stories are weird," Grantaire said. "I'll stick with Ancient Greek stories. Have you heard of Ap—?"

"Not now, R," Éponine said quickly. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Grantaire said. He ended the call and Éponine sighed. All she had was a guess. Barely more than an idea. But it didn't matter; she was going to corner Enjolras soon.

"We need to talk," Éponine said to him, during science class one day.

"Fine, meet me in the woods after school," Enjolras said, nonchalantly.

After school, Éponine walked through the woods. She was surprised to see Enjolras already there.

"Yes?" Enjolras asked.

"Y-you're a-a-" Éponine hated herself for stuttering.

"A what?" Enjolras seemed amused.

"A vampire!" Éponine exclaimed.

"Really? Fantastic," Enjolras said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," Éponine frowned.

Enjolras sighed, "Okay, I am a vampire. Congratulations, you just caught a monster."

Éponine blinked, "You're not a monster."

"Really?" Enjolras asked, raising his eyebrows.

Éponine nodded and stepped closer "You're a charming young man…"

"…who's capable of being terrible," Enjolras finished for her.

Just then, the sun peeked out from the clouds. Éponine gasped as the sunlight it Enjolras' skin. "You SPARKLE!"

Enjolras frowned, "I do not sparkle."

Éponine burst out laughing, "Yeah, you do."

Enjolras sighed irritable and muttered, "it's not sparkling, it's glistening."

Éponine took a few minutes to catch her breath, "whatever it is, it's kind of funny."

"No it's not!" nothing Enjolras would say swayed Éponine's mind from thinking that sparkling men were the funniest thing ever.

Enjolras and Éponine grew close. Extremely close. Soon, they began going out. Éponine learned a lot more things about Enjolras. She learned that his family and he don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood. She learned that Fauchelevent had found him in 1832, dying on top of a barricade. Fauchelevent wanted to save him, so he turned Enjolras.

Then, the day came. The day for Éponine to meet Enjolras' family. She was nervous, and she wanted them to like her. They all accepted her, except for Cosette. Éponine didn't understand why Cosette hated her so much. Still, if Cosette was going to be rude to her, she'll be rude right back.

Javert distrusted Enjolras, and seemed to think he was bad news. Éponine didn't care for Javert's opinion; she just wanted Javert to know why she was hanging with Enjolras all the time. Eventually Enjolras wanted Éponine to meet his family.

"What if they hate me?" Éponine narrowed her eyes.

"They won't," Enjolras said.

Éponine sighed, "Fine, I'll come meet your family."

So, the next Saturday, Éponine found herself at the Fauchelevents.

Dr. Fauchelevent was Enjolras' father. He was the father of Enjolras, Cosette, and Musichetta. He was very old, having grey hair and a scruffy beard. But his strange amber eyes twinkled constantly, and he was usually in a good mood. He used to be a crazy, psychotic vampire, until a Bishop showed him that he could still bring happiness in the world, even if he was a vampire. So, Dr. Fauchelevent stopped drinking human blood, and went to raise a family of well-brought up vampires. He was very protective of his family, and would do anything for them.

Dr. Fauchelevent's wife was named Fantine. He found Fantine dying at a hospital due to tuberculosis. There was no hope for a cure, so Dr. Fauchelevent bit her. Fantine had blonde hair, which had been hastily cut short from when she was a human. She was a mother to everyone, family or not. Sometimes, there was sadness in her eyes, like she remembered her human life. Fantine used to have a daughter, but she had died.

Enjolras was the stubborn son. He had blond curly hair, and seemed to be made of marble. He only had a few passions in life, and that was mainly his Patria. Back when he was human, he was a thriving revolutionary. He and his comrades had built a barricade during the June Rebellion. For a day and a night, they fought bravely. Until June 6th, when the National Guard overtook them and killed all of them. Almost all of them, besides Enjolras. Enjolras was bleeding profusely on the ground, near death. Dr. Fauchelevent found him, dying of eight bullet wounds. He had to bite him quickly, to make sure Enjolras survived.

Cosette seemed innocent on the outside, but on the inside, she was fierce. She had long blonde hair and was very formal. Her human life started off as wonderful. She had a wonderful husband, and had many luxuries. But, that's when tragedy strikes. Her husband was taken from her, and he was worked to death. Then, she was taken by two nobles. They raped her and killed her little brother. Cosette was dying at their house, when they enlisted a doctor to "help" her. Dr. Fauchelevent came and saw Cosette. He was able to conclude what had happened. He turned Cosette into a vampire, and took her away from the men.

Musichetta wasn't bitten by Dr. Fauchelevent. She showed up with Joly and he adopted her. Musichetta had wavy auburn hair that fell to her chest, although it was usually tied up. She didn't care what anyone thought about her, and dressed how she wanted. She was very likeable though, and could make friends with anyone. She also possessed the power to see the future. It could only come in flashes, but it was still a useful skill. Musichetta's past was blurry. She couldn't remember her human life at all. Her first clear memory was finding Joly.

Joly was very quiet. He had brown hair that was very neat and orderly. He wore glasses, more out of habit than actual need. He was a slight hypochondriac, although he never expressed his fears out loud. He usually just avoided dirty substances and would clean continuously. He used to be a doctor in the army, but was bit one day by a vampire he was trying to help. Joly was used to raise a newborn vampire army. He could change the moods of people around him, as well as know what their moods were. Eventually, Musichetta found him and rescued him of this terrible job. They made their way to Dr. Fauchelevent, who greeted them with open arms.

Marius had the brownest, fluffiest hair ever with five million freckles on his face. He was naïve and kind, and impossible to hate. It was also impossible to not be annoyed by him. Enjolras and he butted heads, since Enjolras thought he was a child, and Marius thought Enjolras was too bossy. Dr. Fauchelevent had given up on making them friends, and now just hoped they wouldn't kill each other. Marius was found by Cosette, dying in a garden. Marius was walking along the garden, when he was bitten by a poisonous snake. As the snake venom flowed through his body, soon the vampire venom overruled it. Marius and Cosette fell in love immediately and never left each other's side.

The Fauchelevents lived in a mansion in the middle of the woods. It had many windows in it, and was very light and open. They all welcomed Éponine in with open arms. Except for Cosette, who seemed to have something against her.

Dr. Fauchelevent invited Éponine to go play a game of football with them. Éponine was just content on watching. The Fauchelevents were very good at football, and Éponine was amused watching them. But soon, they were visited by unexpected guests.

Musichetta saw them first. They all got close together, and put Éponine behind them. Éponine watched as three figures walked over to them. They were vampires, except their eyes were red.

"Bahorel, Therese, and Montparnasse," Dr. Fauchelevent nodded in acknowledgement. "What are you three doing here? This is our land."

"We just stopped by. It looked like you were having fun," Therese smirked. She had blonde hair that was hastily put up in a messy bun. She had a wart right next to her nose, and was rather big.

"Yes," one of the men, Montparnasse, grinned. Montparnasse had black hair slicked back, and a smirk permanently etched on his face. He also had a scar on his cheek, probably from when he was a human. The other one was more focused on Éponine. He was Bahorel. Bahorel was huge and buff, and had a buzz-cut. Suddenly, a wind blew from behind them, towards the three strange vampires. Bahorel grinned.

"You brought a snack," Bahorel said. The Fauchelevents hissed and bared their teeth.

"I suggest you go," Dr. Fauchelevent said calmly.

"It's not over yet," Bahorel said, walking away. Montparnasse and Therese followed him.

"This is bad. Bahorel has your scent," Dr. Fauchelevent said, "and now that he knows we're protective of you, he wants you more than ever."

"We have to go," Fantine said. "We have to protect you."

"Go where?" Éponine frowned.

"Montfermeil," Dr. Fauchelevent said. "We must leave at once. Do you need to contact your father?"

"No, I'll just text him," Éponine said. "He doesn't really care."

Soon, the plans were made. After some arguing, Cosette agreed to go with Marius to mislead Bahorel by using Éponine's scent. Dr. Fauchelevent, Fantine, and Enjolras were going to follow to Bahorel as he chased Cosette and Marius. Musichetta and Joly were going with Éponine to Montfermeil, to hide her there.

While at Montfermeil, Éponine came across the old inn that her family used to own. Musichetta and Joly had gone to get some supplies, leaving Éponine in the flat that they rented. Éponine was bored, so she went over to the old inn.

"Thought you might be here," Éponine spun around to see Bahorel grinning. They were in the main room of the inn, and Bahorel was blocking the doorway.

"Go away," Éponine said, balling her fists. But Bahorel was a vampire, and Éponine had no idea what to do.

Bahorel raced forward and pushed Éponine backwards. Éponine hit her head against the wall, hard. She stood up and kicked him. Bahorel punched her in the face, and her nose began bleeding profusely. Éponine was on the ground and paled as Bahorel leaped towards her. She rolled away, and he landed on her leg. She heard a snap, and the pain coming from her leg informed her that it was broken. Éponine tried to push Bahorel off, but he grabbed her wrist and bit her. Éponine screamed in pain as the vampire venom started to surge through her. She was aware of people entering the room and grabbing Bahorel. She could hear the sounds of fighting. Outside, a bonfire was being made as Musichetta ripped Bahorel's head off. Enjolras and Dr. Fauchelevent knelt at Éponine's side.

"We're going to make you better," Enjolras promised her, pushing the hair back from her face.

"Enjolras, you need to suck the venom out now," Dr. Fauchelevent said as he tried to look at Éponine's leg. Enjolras nodded and bit into her wound, sucking out the poison. Éponine eventually fell unconscious.

When Éponine woke up, she was back at Paris, in the hospital. Enjolras was standing there, looking depressed.

"You almost died," he muttered.

"But I didn't!" Éponine said.

"What if you did die?" Enjolras said, looking her straight in the eyes. "I should go. I'm dangerous."

"You go, and I will die! Stay, please," Éponine pleaded with him. Enjolras sighed and nodded. He was going to stay, for now.

Prom was coming up, and Éponine didn't want to go. Still, she got changed into a dark green dress that had a poufy skirt. The skirt also covered up her leg cast. Enjolras was taking her to prom. Musichetta was with Joly there, and Cosette was dancing with Marius. Éponine and Enjolras went outside the school to talk. Éponine glanced at her phone to see a message from Grantaire.

_Still dating E? –R_

_Yeah, why? –Ép_

_I was told to tell you to stay away from him –R_

_Get off your lazy butt and come then –Ép_

_Doesn't make a difference, you still won't listen –R_

_Exactly –Ép_

Éponine sighed and turned to Enjolras. "I want to become a vampire, like you. You and your family have been so nice to me. You're my family now. And I want to be a part of it."

"Éponine," Enjolras sighed, "I won't bite you."

Éponine frowned, "please?"

"No," Enjolras narrowed his eyes. "You still have a human life. Don't waste it."

"My life sucks," Éponine pointed out. "The only good part in it was you."

Enjolras sighed, "No. That's my final answer."

Éponine put her head on his shoulder. "Alright, but this conversation isn't over yet."

Enjolras sighed again, "You are impossibly stubborn."

Éponine grinned, "That's why you love me." Enjolras chuckled and nodded.

XXX

"You're older?" Javert asked her over breakfast.

"Yes, it is my eighteenth birthday," Éponine said, digging into her waffles.

"You know you are legally an adult," Javert said. "So if you get arrested, they'll put you in jail."

"Wonderful," Éponine commented drily.

Javert shrugged over his morning coffee, "just warning you."

"Well, I'm going to be late for school, so, see you," Éponine said, standing up. Although Javert barely interacted with her, his intentions weren't wrong (not that they were right or positive, but they weren't harmful, which counted for something).

Éponine did not want to make a big fuss about her birthday. Besides, it meant she was older than Edward. He was 17, and she was 18. Not that she personally cared; it's just that on top of all the names she got called, she didn't want to add cougar to the list.

Musichetta insisted on throwing her a party at the Fauchelevent's. Éponine wanted to refuse, but Enjolras said it'll be fun and she decided to come.

The party ran smoothly until she got a paper cut.

"BLOOD!" Joly screamed and lunged forward. Everyone tried to hold him back from attacking Éponine. "BLOOD…MUST HAVE…HUNGER!"Joly screeched.

Enjolras pushed Éponine back away from Joly, but he momentarily forgot he was super strong. So Éponine flew across the room and hit the glass cabinet. The glass broke and Éponine got a huge cut on her forearm. The blood started gushing out.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Dr. Fauchelevent yelled as they all turned to her. Fantine ushered everyone out while holding her nose. Enjolras made an apologetic expression on his face before leaving.

"Here," Dr. Fauchelevent said. "Let me help clean you up."

Éponine walked with Dr. Fauchelevent to his home office. He picked out the glass and stitched her arm up.

"How did you manage to resist the blood?" Éponine asked.

"Practice," Dr. Fauchelevent said.

A week later, Enjolras was talking with Éponine in her room.

"We're leaving," Enjolras said softly.

Éponine looked up at him from where they were cuddling on her bed (with lots and lots of blankets since Enjolras' cold skin wasn't cuddle material), "We?"

"My family and I. Not you," Enjolras said.

"Why?" Éponine frowned.

Enjolras sighed, "We could have killed you."

"But you didn't," Éponine pointed out.

Enjolras shook his head, "I'm sorry, 'Ponine."

"When are you leaving?" Éponine asked.

"Tomorrow."

Éponine snorted, "Thanks for the heads up."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you," Enjolras said.

"It's fine…goodbye I guess," Éponine said.

Enjolras got off the bed. "Goodbye. Forget about me, Éponine."

Enjolras leaped out the window and Éponine sighed.

Some point after Enjolras left, Éponine realized her life sucked. Her boyfriend left her, and she was depressed. So depressed that she went into a weird coma where the months ticked by.

"What is wrong with you?!" Javert demanded one day.

"What do you mean?" Éponine frowned.

"I mean you don't do anything," Javert sighed. "As much as I want you being a wallflower, it's getting annoying. Do something or go home."

"Fine," Éponine stood up and went for a walk downtown. She was walking down the street when she noticed some men on motorcycles. Smiling, she went over to join them.

"Mind if I ride?" she asked. She looked impressive in her leather jacket, and the guy let her ride behind him on his motorcycle. It was exhilarating and adrenaline pumping. Éponine forget how much she loved danger. Enjolras preached safety first (even though he built a freaking barricade).

So, Éponine tracked down Grantaire.

"Want to help me build some motorcycles?" she asked him.

"Sure," Grantaire grinned.

Grantaire's best friends were two boys his age called Courfeyrac and Jehan. Courfeyrac had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He always made inappropriate jokes, and he was in good spirits all the time. Jehan was a nice, lovable boy. He had a good influence on Courfeyrac and Grantaire. He had light brown hair that was rather long. It was braided back.

Grantaire used to be friends with a group of boys, but they had left him. Feuilly, Combeferre, and Bossuet had gotten their own gang, and ignored the younger boys. Feuilly had curly red hair and blue eyes. Combeferre was the leader. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes too. Bossuet was bald with brown eyes.

Éponine and Grantaire were working on the motorcycles together and they grew close. Grantaire had a small crush on Éponine that was slowly getting larger. Meanwhile, Courfeyrac and Jehan were hanging out with Combeferre more. It all built up to them just ditching Grantaire.

"I'm sorry," Éponine told him as they walked around Paris.

Grantaire shrugged, "it's alright. It's just; Combeferre keeps giving me strange looks."

"Creeper," Éponine muttered and they both started laughing. Grantaire's laugh suddenly turned into a cough.

"Are you okay?!" Éponine asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Grantaire said, weakly. "I don't feel too good. I'm going to go home. Night 'Ponine."

"Night," Éponine frowned as she watched Grantaire walk away.

Grantaire seemed to be ignoring and avoiding Éponine. Éponine went to his house many times, but couldn't see him. Finally, one day, she saw Combeferre and the others laughing on the lawn.

"You!" Éponine screamed and ran over to them.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Feuilly asked, grinning wolfishly (*cough* get it?).

Éponine fumed, "You guys have been so rude to R lately."

Combeferre sighed, "We've been helping him."

"No, you've been bullying him!" Éponine exclaimed. She punched Feuilly in the face.

Feuilly growled and began shaking. He fell on the ground and began having seizures.

"Oh no, get back," Courfeyrac said. Éponine wearily stepped back as Feuilly exploded. Well, fur exploded. Where that fur came from, she didn't want to know. All she knew was that there was a very large, angry, orange wolf in front of her.

"Watch out 'Ponine!" Grantaire's voice came from behind her. He ran and jumped over her, transforming into a large black wolf.

Grantaire and Feuilly began wrestling.

"It'll take them a while, let's go inside," Jehan said softly. The boys walked Éponine inside, where Jehan began baking.

"Will they be okay?" Éponine glanced out the window.

"Oh yeah," Bossuet nodded, "they wrestle all the time."

Sure enough, Grantaire and Feuilly returned in good spirits and in human form.

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Éponine narrowed her eyes at Grantaire.

Grantaire laughed, "You don't normally share these things. Besides, it only happened recently. Relax; we won't eat your bloodsuckers."

Éponine frowned, "How did you know about the Fauchelevents?"

"Smell mainly," Combeferre said. "But we also have a treaty with them. We stay out of their business if they don't bite a human."

"Vampires here kind of set off a spark," Bossuet said, "We all just start changing when they're around."

"Oh," Éponine muttered.

Grantaire sighed, "let's take a walk. We have a lot to talk about."

Grantaire and Éponine stepped outside and started walking. Éponine questioned Grantaire about the werewolves, and listened to him talking about his kind. She was interested in the imprint aspect of it.

"So yeah, imprinting is basically love except it's forever," Grantaire was saying, "age doesn't matter. It's not just romantic love, it's brotherly and friend love too. Until it can become more. Werewolves take imprinting seriously. They won't let anything come in between an imprinted pair."

"That's…nice," Éponine said.

Grantaire grinned. He knew Éponine would rather eat worms than admit to liking cheesy romance stuff. They went back inside where the werewolves were. Éponine heard familiar names.

"Wait, did you say Therese?" Éponine frowned.

"Yeah," Courfeyrac nodded, "That vampire. We're trying to catch her."

Éponine scoffed, "Vampires are fast."

Courfeyrac snorted, "Aw she doesn't think werewolves are as awesome as vampires. Sweetie, you must know Montparnasse. Well, let's just say it was fun decapitating him."

"Oh," Éponine decided to wisely shut up.

Grantaire and his werewolf buddies were now on constant patrol for Therese. So, Éponine was alone again. Her human friends weren't really her friends and were annoying. Javert would hang out with her once pigs started flying.

Éponine was so bored; she decided to jump off a cliff. So, she drove down the beach, and over to the cliffs. Stretching out, she started running. She dove off the cliff in a graceful arc. She hit the icy waters and resurfaced. It was all going well until the waves got bigger and bigger. They eventually tossed her against a rock and she blacked out.

She woke up on the beach with Grantaire. "What happened?" Éponine coughed.

"You were drowning, so I saved you," Grantaire cheekily grinned.

"Thanks," Éponine smiled.

Éponine and Grantaire traveled to her house. Éponine frowned when she saw a familiar car. She walked inside and was attacked by Musichetta.

"Why are you still alive?!" Musichetta hugged her fiercely.

"What do you mean?" Éponine frowned.

Musichetta took a deep breath, "I've been keeping track of you with my visions. I saw you jump off a cliff, and then everything went black. Enjolras called Javert, but Javert said he was busy with a suicide."

"He's a police officer," Éponine explained. "It must have been a different suicide."

Musichetta caught sight of Grantaire and she snarled, "it's that pesky dog. I can't see you when he's around."

"Sorry, leech," Grantaire snorted.

"Sheath your claws," Éponine muttered. She turned to Musichetta, "What happened with Enjolras?"

Musichetta sighed, "He's going to Italy to show himself to the people so the Patron-Minette will kill him. The only person who can convince him you're alive is you. So, let's go!"

Musichetta and Éponine headed to Italy talking about the Patron-Minette. The Patron-Minette was the group of vampires that regulated the secrecy of vampires. They made sure the humans didn't know about vampires.

Éponine was running through the crowd of people, trying to get to Enjolras. She saw him take off his shirt and step into the sunlight.

"No!" Éponine barreled into Enjolras and threw them both into the shade of a building. "Don't be stupid! Don't try to kill yourself because of me! Even though I went into a four month depression when you were gone…but that's not important!"

"You're alive?" Enjolras asked, amazed.

"Yeah," Éponine grinned. They hugged and smiled and kissed, but soon they were called upon by the Patron-Minette. The Patron-Minette consisted of Gueulemer, Brujon, Babet, and Claquesous.

"That was a close call," Gueulemer said, sternly.

Babet sighed, "That human girl knows too much."

"You should kill her or turn her," Brujon muttered.

"Wait!" Musichetta called out. "I can see the future. And I saw a vision of Éponine, as a vampire. Trust me that day is coming."

"It better come soon," Claquesous warned. "As of right now, get out of our sight."

Enjolras, Musichetta, and Éponine headed back to Paris. Éponine and Enjolras were as close as ever. Soon, Éponine was at the Fauchelevents, ready to make an important announcement.

"So, you all think of me as part of the family," Éponine began. "So, I want to be an actual member. I would like your permission to become a vampire."

The Fauchelevents sat in silence for a while. Then, Enjolras spoke up, "You know how I feel about this 'Ponine. No."

"I've always wanted another sister," Musichetta said. "Yes."

"You're a part of this family, human or not. So yes," Joly nodded.

"Oh yeah!" Marius grinned.

Cosette frowned, "No."

"If that's what you want," Dr. Fauchelevent said, a little hesitant. He sighed.

Fantine nodded as well, with a sad look in her eye.

"Five to two," Musichetta hugged Éponine.

"Éponine, can I talk to you outside?" Enjolras asked her. Éponine nodded and they walked outside. "I want to take things traditionally," Enjolras said. "When you're a vampire, we're going to have to stay together forever. And that's a big commitment."

"Yes…" Éponine trailed off.

Enjolras turned to her, "So will you marry me first?"

XXX

"Um, I'm 18," Éponine said. "That's WAY too young. But, I don't want to get any older…so, can you just bite me already?"

"No," Enjolras narrowed his eyes, "I'm not changing you until we're married."

Éponine sighed, "Fine then."

Enjolras walked Éponine home and they kissed goodbye.

Éponine went inside the living room, walking past Javert's office.

"Whatcha working on?" Éponine asked, backtracking.

Javert glared at her, since he didn't like to be interrupted, "Murders in Seattle."

Éponine nodded and went to her room.

Later, Éponine was at the Fauchelevents, telling them about the strange murders in Seattle.

"I had a vision," Musichetta said. "A newborn army is being raised there."

"Why?" Dr. Fauchelevent frowned.

"Power?" Joly asked.

Éponine took a deep breath, "I'm pretty sure a random vampire guy took one of my shirts."

Enjolras nodded, "I could smell it when I went inside her house."

Éponine sighed, "It was my favorite shirt!"

"We need to stop them," Fantine said.

Éponine was sulking about her loss, when Enjolras placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you can trust those wolves?"

"Yes!" Éponine said, jumping up. "Grantaire is my best friend! In fact, aren't you guys way more dangerous than them?"

"That's not the point," Cosette snorted.

"They can get angry and attack you at any second," Enjolras said.

Éponine narrowed her eyes, "you guys can get thirsty and bite me at any second, remember?"

"Éponine—" Marius began, but Éponine heard enough. She stormed out of the Fauchelevents and went to Grantaire's house.

Éponine hung out with Grantaire for a whole week. She was trying to prove to Enjolras that Grantaire and the wolves weren't dangerous.

Éponine was with Grantaire by the docks when it happened. Grantaire decided to just randomly kiss her. Éponine recoiled and punched him in the face.

"Ow," Grantaire narrowed his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Don't kiss me," Éponine said, "just cause I've been really close to you and playing with your feelings does not give you an excuse to kiss me."

"Okay," Grantaire rolled his eyes, "you really aren't that special, 'Ponine."

"Enjolras thinks I am," Éponine said, confidently.

"One person, who just likes the smell of your blood," Grantaire nodded and backed up.

Éponine bit her lip, trying to think of a comeback, "you like me! You kissed me, didn't you?"

"Two guys like you and both aren't human," Grantaire started laughing.

Éponine walked away. "Hey, 'Ponine, I was joking," Grantaire called out after her, but she didn't respond.

"Do I need to hurt him?" Enjolras asked his eyes narrowed.

"No," Éponine rolled her eyes. They were at Javert's house, in the kitchen, trying to make cupcakes for the graduation party.

"I will," Enjolras didn't look that scary with an apron and batter on his face.

Éponine laughed and grabbed a towel for him. "Are you excited for graduation?"

"Eh," Enjolras shrugged, "I've graduated from school hundreds of times. I died in 1832, remember?"

"Did you do anything remotely nice since you were immortal?" Éponine asked. "Like actually try to help out the human race."

Enjolras grinned, "Once we learned to control our thirst, yes, we did. We weren't allowed to enroll in the army since we were 17."

"And there was no way you could say you're 18," Éponine smirked.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and hugged her, "what's up?"

Éponine sighed, "R was my best friend, and I still miss him. I hope he apologizes because I'm not going to."

"Does it really matter?" Enjolras said, raising his eyebrows.

Éponine narrowed her eyes, "I've known him for forever. I just met you like a year ago."

"But you love me," Enjolras pointed out.

Éponine drastically sighed, "I guess so…I'm joking!" she cried out when Enjolras splashed her with water.

Éponine and Enjolras then were engaged into a water fight. When Javert came in to find the kitchen all wet, he got mad. They then spent their evening cleaning up the house as proper punishment as Javert lectured them ("…vandalism…thrown in jail…adult now…mature behavior…").

The graduation party was held at the Fauchelevents. It was pretty awesome. Grantaire and his friends crashed it, which was rather annoying. But Grantaire sincerely apologized to Éponine, who accepted his apology and the two were best friends again.

Joly was talking with Musichetta about the newborn army, when Bossuet overheard. Combeferre appeared, and all four of them got into a very serious discussion. Dr. Fauchelevent and Fantine went over to talk with the wolves. They carefully formed a temporary alliance to gain up to defeat this army.

Training sessions were beginning. Éponine and the wolves watched as the vampires fought each other. Joly led the sessions, since he had experience with a newborn army. He talked with Éponine, and Éponine learned his story. She also saw the bond between a mated pair of vampire.

Éponine was spending the night at the Fauchelevents. She entered the house to find it completely empty except for Enjolras and a huge bed. Grinning, she dove in bed with him.

Éponine was all for doing it, but Enjolras had other plans. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he knelt down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Éponine bit her lip, "let's talk in the morning."

"We're sleeping, not 'sleeping,'" Enjolras said, with a wry smile. "I'm old-fashioned. You know, waiting until marriage."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "Enj, I'm pretty sure you had something called mistresses back in the day. And, I'm eighteen! I'm too young!"

"Éponine," Enjolras said, pleading.

Éponine grinned, "don't give me those puppy dog eyes. Fine, I shall marry you."

Enjolras smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. They got into bed together and started to cuddle.

"Please?" Éponine whispered.

"No," Enjolras whispered back.

Éponine hit him with a pillow; Enjolras laughed and hit her back. They started a pillow fight and ended when Éponine was breathing heavily and Enjolras was grinning slyly.

As the newborn vampire army got closer, the Fauchelevents made a plan. Éponine was going to camp out in the mountains with Enjolras and Grantaire, while Javert was on call for a murder in Yakima, which was across the state.

That night, camping in the mountains was freezing cold. Éponine was huddled up in a sleeping bag, two blankets, and a pillow. Enjolras was sitting across from here, staring at her. Grantaire stepped inside with a cheerful grin. "What up homies?!"

"Please talk English," Enjolras muttered. "Or at least, French."

Grantaire repeated his sentence in Greek.

"You know what?!" Enjolras stood up, "let's make a compromise. You don't talk at all."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "play nice."

"You seem cold," Grantaire said. "Looks like you need someone hot, and I don't just mean figuratively." Enjolras scowled as Grantaire slipped into the sleeping bag next to her. Éponine sighed and smiled.

Éponine soon fell asleep, which left Enjolras and Grantaire awkwardly looking at each other.

"What?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras sighed, "We're going to have to work together." Unbeknownst to them, Éponine had secretly woken up, and was now listening to their conversation.

"Well, if you insist?" Grantaire wiggled his eyebrows, "I think you're just using 'Ponine."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes and growled, "And why do you say that?"

Grantaire shrugged, "because you're obviously infatuated with me."

"Are you serious?!" Enjolras said incredulous.

Grantaire was shaking with laughter, "dude, calm down. I'm joking."

"Calm down, you'll wake her," Enjolras said, softly.

Grantaire took a deep breath, "so, we should put away our loathing, and come together for 'Ponine's sake."

"Yes," Enjolras said, staring into Grantaire's soul.

Grantaire eventually fell asleep, and dawn came. Grantaire went out to get some sticks for a fire, and Éponine was talking with Enjolras.

"So, ready to fight?" Éponine asked, smiling.

Enjolras nodded, "I'll do anything to protect you."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "So cliché, but you'll make a good husband."

"What?!" Grantaire had just came back. "You two are getting married?!" He dropped the sticks and stormed outside.

"Wait, R! R!" Éponine ran outside with him, "Grantaire! Grantaire, stop!"

Grantaire turned to face Éponine. "Why?"

"Because…because I…I…" Éponine sighed. She stepped forward and kissed Grantaire. Grantaire immediately responded to the kiss.

Later, Éponine and Enjolras went on a small walk.

"Sorry about that," Éponine said, realizing she was a fiancée now.

"It's fine, I know you love me more," Enjolras grinned and poked her.

Éponine laughed and rubbed her side. "You might want to deflate your head a bit."

They returned to their campsite and waited for the attack. When it came, a couple vampires sneaked up to meet them, including Therese.

Enjolras and Therese fought. Enjolras was losing, and Éponine was desperate to help him. She grabbed a sharp rock and stabbed her arm. A cut opened, and a trail of blood flowed down from it. Therese turned to her and grinned. She was about to pounce on Éponine, when Enjolras attacked Therese from behind.

Enjolras killed Therese, and he and Éponine went over to the main clearing. The vampires and werewolves had won. Éponine paled when she saw Grantaire lying on the ground. Before she could react, the Patron-Minette strode through the forest.

"We came to help," Gueulemer replied smirking.

"Well, we took care of them," Dr. Fauchelevent said.

Brujon narrowed his eyes at Éponine. "She knows too much."

"She'll be a vampire soon, we promise," Musichetta.

"She better, or else she has to die," Babet said.

Éponine scowled, but Dr. Fauchelevent nodded. The Patron-Minette left, and they all went to check on Grantaire. They carried him back to his house. Combeferre looked at him, but Grantaire's wounds needed professional help. So, he let Dr. Fauchelevent take a look at him.

Later, Éponine went to visit Grantaire.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Eh," Grantaire tried to shrug and winced in pain.

Éponine took a deep breath, "I know I kind of kissed you, but I'm still getting married to Enjolras."

"I guess so," Grantaire sighed. "Am I invited to the wedding?"

Éponine grinned, "Of course!"

They talked into the night, and then Éponine had to leave. She felt lucky to have a fiancé like Enjolras and a best friend like Grantaire.

XXX

Éponine was marrying Enjolras, and she was excited. Even though Enjolras kept insisting that he was dangerous, Éponine knew that she belonged with him.

Musichetta and Cosette were helping her get ready. Cosette and Éponine weren't friends yet, but they tolerated each other. Éponine got into this luxurious wedding dress. Cosette brushed out Éponine's hair and put a sparkly clip in it.

"Thanks," Éponine said.

Cosette shrugged and didn't say anything.

The wedding itself was good. Éponine was walked down the aisle by Javert, who kept insisting he had better things to do than go to a wedding. Enjolras looked handsome in his tuxedo and red bowtie. Éponine had insisted that he wore the bowtie, because of Doctor Who.

"I know pronounce Enjolras Fauchelevent and Éponine Thénardier man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Éponine and Enjolras kissed, and they were married. Éponine smiled, she was now Éponine Fauchelevent.

The reception was fun. Éponine danced with Enjolras and Grantaire and the rest of the vampires and werewolves. Finally, Éponine and Enjolras headed to Brazil.

At Brazil, they took a boat to an island called Isle Fantine. "Fantine got an island named after her?!"

"Yeah," Enjolras smiled, "it was a present from Dr. Fauchelevent."

"Awesome!" Éponine grinned.

The island was beautiful; it had a waterfall and a beautiful resort. There was a lake underneath the waterfall, and blue seas around the island. The resort had a couple of bedrooms, a huge kitchen, and three bathrooms.

Enjolras left to go swimming, and Éponine unpacked her suitcase. Musichetta had packed for her, to keep the honeymoon a surprise. Éponine groaned at the piles of silk and lace. Not in the mood for that, Éponine just grabbed a towel and joined Enjolras in the water where they swam.

Their honeymoon was going pretty swell. They would do fun activities like swimming, chess, rock climbing, and explorations. It was two weeks into their honeymoon, when it happened.

Éponine was hungry, so she wandered into the kitchen. Looking into the refrigerator, she grabbed some chicken for breakfast. Unfortunately, it tasted really badly, so she threw it away. Enjolras was talking with her, when she felt the urge to puke.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked, alarmed.

Éponine groaned and clutched her stomach, "No." Suddenly, Éponine's face turned white and she got up, "Oh no."

"What?!" Enjolras asked, worried.

"I'm late," Éponine dug through her bag until she found her cell phone. She called Dr. Fauchelevent and talk with him. Enjolras took the phone and talked with him as well.

Enjolras snapped the phone shut, "how is this possible?"

Éponine shrugged, "I have no idea how I'm pregnant."

"'Ponine, that baby could kill you," Enjolras said, "It's half vampire."

Éponine hugged Enjolras tightly, and then they packed up to head back to Paris.

Éponine's stomach was growing at an alarming rate. Dr. Fauchelevent kept his eye on her, and she stayed at the Fauchelevent's house.

Grantaire was allowed to visit her from time to time. Combeferre was mad at him for still being her friend after her union with the Fauchelevents, so the wolf pack was currently ignoring him. Grantaire was worried though, because the baby could kill Éponine, and the vampires wanted to change Éponine, which would be a direct violation of the treaty. And Grantaire didn't want to become Éponine's enemy and attack her, so he was hoping for some compromise.

Grantaire was helpful, in his cynical snarky way. He made a sly remark about bloodsuckers one day, and the Fauchelevents had taken him seriously. So, they gave Éponine some blood to drink. Éponine actually liked the taste of blood, and it seemed to be improving her health. Before, Éponine was starving and her ribs were breaking.

Cosette and Éponine had grown much closer. Cosette had always wanted a child, so she was very protective of Éponine: although, some argument could be made that she only wanted the safety of the child, and not the safety of Éponine.

Pretty soon, Éponine went into labor. It wasn't normal though, since the baby had to be chewed out. Cosette was more than ready to do it, but Enjolras didn't let her. He successfully extracted the baby and handed her (It is a girl!) to Éponine.

"What's her name?" Enjolras asked, smiling.

"Azelma," Éponine said, before passing out.

Enjolras was worried. He gave Azelma to Cosette, who stalked off. Éponine was dying, and Enjolras knew that he had to change her now. He grabbed a syringe full of vampire venom, and stabbed it over Éponine's heart. He sighed in relief as the venom started to course through Éponine's veins.

Grantaire went over to Cosette and stopped when he saw Azelma, with her brown eyes, brown hair, red lips, and red cheeks. Grantaire realized he just imprinted on Azelma. This also meant that the werewolves couldn't hurt the vampires. There was a strict rule against coming in between a werewolf and his imprinted one.

Éponine woke up a couple days later. She got up and frowned. She was a vampire now, and she was just getting used to the perks. She could see more clearly and could smell more things.

One thing Éponine wasn't happy about was the fact that Grantaire was in love with her infant. But, she dealt with it.

"'Zelma really likes me!" Grantaire said his hands in the air in surrender.

Éponine sighed and held her beautiful baby girl. She was growing really fast. The two main figures in Azelma's life right now were Grantaire and Éponine. Enjolras and Cosette were side characters.

Éponine and Enjolras found a nice house in the wilderness of Paris. It was a small stone cottage and a room for Azelma, a room for Éponine complete with a walk-in closet. Things were looking good, until Musichetta got a vision.

"The Patron-Minette," Musichetta said, standing up. Everyone was gathered in the Fauchelevents' kitchen, "They're coming."

"Why?" Grantaire asked. He bounced Azelma on his knee.

"Azelma, they think she's an immortal child," Musichetta said, "Someone must have seen Azelma and told them."

"What's an immortal child?" Éponine asked, frowning.

Fantine sighed, "Young children who were bitten at an early age, around two. They were stuck at that stage of development, and couldn't learn. They'll burn down villages and massacre humans."

"But Azelma was born, not bitten," Éponine protested.

"They don't know that though," Joly pointed out, "and they think she's dangerous."

"She's not," Grantaire said, narrowing his eyes. "I am not letting the Patron-Minette touch her."

"Neither are we," Marius said.

The Fauchelevents began preparing to meet the Patron-Minette. Éponine felt confident, until Musichetta and Joly left. Enjolras kept reassuring her that they would be fine. Éponine just missed Musichetta's confident stature and Joly's reassuring words.

The Patron-Minette was approaching, and Éponine told Azelma to stay with Grantaire. Azelma was now the size of a five year old.

The two groups met and no one talked. Three figures strode out of the forest. Musichetta, Joly, and a strange boy.

The boy turned out to be called Gavroche. He was a born vampire, just like Azelma. He said he was peaceful and reached maturity in seven years.

The Patron-Minette came to the conclusion that Azelma, if raised correctly, would be okay and safe. With that, they left.

"Well, that was easy," Éponine ran to hug Musichetta.

"Sorry," Musichetta said, "we didn't mean to leave so suddenly, but we had to get Gavroche in time."

"It's fine," Éponine said, grinning. Azelma skipped over and hugged Joly.

So, they all headed back, happy. Dr. Fauchelevent put his arm around Fantine. Marius picked up Cosette and carried her like a newlywed. Joly held Musichetta's hand. Éponine linked arms with Enjolras, and Grantaire put Azelma on top of his shoulders. It had been a good couple of years, dramatic points, boring days, eventful battles, and romances. Now, they would all continue on their ways, forever…


	82. Shōjo Cosette

**A/N: For Not Quite Here, Modern AU. Everyone is alive, including Fantine. Also, in one of my other stories (Family), I named the two little Thénardier boys Mathis and Rene. I'm just going to use those names in this story too.**

"Hey Jehan, how was Japan?" Courfeyrac said into his phone. Jehan was at an airport, waiting to get back to Paris. The rest of Les Amis were all at Courfeyrac's place, relaxing and talking. They were all excited about Jehan getting back from Japan. Some were more interested in the presents, while others wanted to hear about the political and economic situation.

"It was fun!" Jehan said, over the phone. "I got something awesome for all of us!"

"Really? What is it?" Courfeyrac said, excited.

"You'll have to wait to find out," Jehan sang.

"But that's not until tomorrow!" Courfeyrac protested. The flight from Japan to Paris was approximately 13 hours. Jehan was departing 8pm tonight Japan time which was 1pm Paris time. Jehan would get to Paris at 2am, which would be 9am Japan time. Combeferre and Enjolras were picking him up. Meanwhile, lunch was being served, since it was 12pm Paris time.

"He should be at his gate," Combeferre said.

Courfeyrac nodded, "he is."

"Good," Bossuet said, "you don't want to be late."

"Being late is better than ending up in Germany," Combeferre remarked with a wry smile.

"That was one time!" Bossuet protested. "Can't we let it go?"

"No, you could have gotten sick in a foreign country!" Joly said, "You need vaccinations."

"It's not the 1300s where you can get the Black Plague just by breathing," Courfeyrac said.

"Actually, you got the Black Plague by flea bites," Combeferre said.

The door opened, and Gavroche ran in. Éponine followed behind him, carrying a large bag.

"What's in the bag?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Groceries," Éponine said. "And lunch."

"Sweet!" Bahorel got up and went over to her.

"When's Jehan getting back?!" Gavroche asked.

"Early tomorrow morning," Marius said texting Cosette.

"Can I go with you guys?!" Gavroche asked excitedly.

"You need your sleep," Éponine said, taking the sandwiches out of her bag.

Courfeyrac nodded, "she's right."

Gavroche stuck out his tongue.

That day, they mostly set up for Jehan's welcome-home day party. Although Combeferre said he'll be suffering from jetlag, and won't have any energy.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. They all went to Courfeyrac's house and waited for Jehan to show up. When he did, he was grinning brightly, carrying a bag.

"Presents!" Gavroche cried out. His two little brothers jumped up and down in delight.

Jehan smiled and ruffled Gavroche's hair. "It's something I found in Japan. It's a Japanese TV show called _Shoujo Cosette_."

"A girl named Cosette?" Feuilly frowned. Everyone glanced at him, and he shrugged. He knew a little bit of Japanese, since he had a co-worker that was Japanese one time, "and it's _Shōjo Cosette._"

"Why would anyone want a whole TV show on Cosette?" Éponine joked. Cosette rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her.

"This is great though!" Jehan said, "It has all of us in it! And even more characters!"

"Even me?" Mathis, Rene, and Azelma looked at him.

"Yes, especially you!" Jehan nodded, excited. "There are 52 episodes."

"That's going to take a while," Fantine frowned, having just walked in with Valjean. Javert stalked in, unhappy.

"So…no presents?" Gavroche asked.

Fantine crossed her arms, "Gavroche that is not very nice. Apologize, now."

"Sorry, Jehan," Gavroche mumbled. Satisfied, Fantine sat down next to Cosette.

"Put it on! All-nighter!" Courfeyrac cried out.

"Actually, if each episode is 30 minutes, then it will take 26 hours to complete," Combeferre said. "It will be more than an all-nighter."

"Ok then, two all-nighters!" Courfeyrac cried out.

Fantine smiled at him, before turning back to Combeferre, "if we watched it in two days, how many hours for each day?"

"13," Combeferre said. "I recommend we take a week. So, five episodes for four days, and six episodes the last day."

"I have better things to do than—" Javert sneered.

"Sounds good," Valjean cut off Javert. "Let's start now."

A week went by, as they watched all of the episodes of _Shōjo Cosette. _It was mainly centered on Cosette and Fantine. There were lots of original characters added to the story.

"Wow, I really hated Cosette as a child," Éponine remarked. "I mean, it wasn't my fault. I was just copying my mother. We were like three."

"I don't understand, I was only three but I look like I'm five," Gavroche said. "Did I really get into a lot of trouble when I was three?"

"Eh, yeah," Éponine nodded.

"I thought the family dog died?" Cosette asked, frowning. She shrugged, "Oh well. Aw, they named him Chou Chou."

"I'm not on the streets anymore!" Gavroche grinned, "I'm the blacksmith's apprentice!"

"Why aren't I blonde?" Madame Thénardier demanded. "I mean, with an actress, it's fine, but this is an animation!"

"I am a creeper," Thénardier nodded. "But I hate how it seems like I'm a fool. I was a very successful thief."

"You were, and I look good," Montparnasse smirked.

Courfeyrac eyed him wearily, "why are you guys in my house?"

"Open invitation?" Montparnasse asked, his hand resting on his hip. Éponine, knowing that was where his knife was, snorted. "It can become closed soon, dear Montparnasse."

Meanwhile, Enjolras was going through emotional turmoil, "I look like a girl."

"I look nice," Jehan said, smiling.

"I look sexy," Courfeyrac grinned.

Marius sighed, "I look eh. I hate my hair color, it looks really gross. And green, it looks green! Hair shouldn't be naturally green!"

Combeferre smiled, "well, I have glasses, this is nice!"

"Why isn't Musichetta in this?" Joly wondered. "They put a lot of characters in it, but they left her out completely."

"I'm in it, which is nice," Mabeuf said. He smiled at Éponine, "I remember you, Mademoiselle Faerie."

"Should I not be shipping Courfeyrac/Marius right now?" Courfeyrac wondered, "Because my anime character seems to have a thing for Marius."

"What?!" Marius fell backwards and Cosette laughed. "Courfeyrac, if you take Marius, I get dibs on Jehan."

"Deal," Courfeyrac nodded.

"I am awesome, even though I look like I'm 40," Grantaire said. "But seriously, that one time where I save Marius' butt?!"

"And Enjolras and Marius are just as clueless," Éponine smirked.

"I saved your life, Apollo!" Grantaire cried out. "I hit that guard with my bottle!"

"Yes, thank you," Enjolras nodded.

"I look like a girl," Javert muttered. "The only non-girl part is my sideburns."

"At least you have sideburns!" Enjolras shot at him.

Joly frowned, "I've never been a redhead before."

Feuilly grumbled about how much he hated his anime character. Joly smiled sympathetically, "you can have mine. I'll take yours."

"Thank you," Feuilly nodded.

"Mine's cool," Bahorel grinned. He nudged Bossuet, "although, your beard is awesome."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Musichetta had come, for moral support.

"I have hair," Bossuet muttered. "I know the actors won't shave their heads, but this is an anime! It's the perfect opportunity to show that I'm bald!"

"We have names!" Mathis cried out. "We're Hugues and Bressole!"

"That sounds like Brussels sprouts!" Rene made a face.

Gavroche scowled, "who likes Brussels sprouts?!"

"Samantha Barks," Éponine said, nonchalantly. She sighed when everyone turned to look at her, "You know what? Enjolras watches Graceland and Grantaire watches Vikings so don't give me that look!"

"I just saw the new Wolverine movie, it was very good," Valjean said.

"I live! I live!" Gavroche grins and then frowns. "I think I'll be a bit more upset about all of you guys dying. You're my heroes."

"Aw, thanks buddy," Courfeyrac hugged him. "You mourned Éponine, in a sense."

"Hey, I took that bullet for Marius," Éponine pointed out, "which was nice. It was also interesting to see the confrontation between Cosette and me. I thought that was nicely in character. Although, I don't think I'll hold a grudge for nine years."

"I live too!" Madame Thénardier grinned not so nicely.

Azelma yawned, "I'm glad I went back to the inn with you, and not to America with my father."

"I think you're tired," Fantine said. Azelma nodded and curled up next to Éponine, putting her head in her lap.

"I live too, which is odd. They killed off all the main protagonists, but left the antagonists. I mean, Thénardier lives, which stinks, but at least the viewers know I won't keep chasing 24601. And I liked how my death was different from everyone else's. Wasn't I the only one to commit suicide?" Javert asked, and everyone nodded. Javert nodded, "It stuck out to audience members. All you revolutionaries blend in with the barricade deaths. But my unique death helps me make an impression."

"If you say so…" Gavroche muttered and Éponine rolled her eyes.

"The ending was true," Valjean said, "I am happy that this was true to the book."

"Am I really this unlikable?" Marius wondered.

Courfeyrac sighed and petted Marius' head, "it helps that you're adorable."

"I mean, I'm either stupid or silly! I am a lawyer!" Marius cried out.

"Thanks to me," Bossuet reminded him. "Remember, I gave up my spot in school for you?"

"And we would have been lawyers too if we hadn't died," Courfeyrac reminded him.

"At least the barricade was at the Corinthe," Enjolras said, standing up. "That was wonderful, Jehan, thank you."

A chorus of "thank you, Jehan," filled the room. Jehan blushed and said that it was nothing. Everyone got up, one by one, and slowly left. Azelma fell asleep, and Éponine had to carry her home.

"That was awesome, Jehan," Courfeyrac said, grinning. Jehan smiled, and they hugged.

"So, are you girl buddies with Javert now?" Grantaire smirked at Enjolras. Enjolras' face turned red, and the other members of Les Amis tried not to laugh.

"I do not look like a girl!"


	83. Marius

**A/N: Modern times, book version at first, and then it gets AU**

Enjolras sighed and glanced at the clock. They were all waiting for Courfeyrac in the back room of the café. Bossuet had just gotten in and said Courfeyrac was talking with someone.

"Probably another girl," Feuilly said.

Bossuet opened his mouth to reply when Joly ran over to him and began inspecting his tongue. Bossuet said something, but with his tongue out it sounded like "ah a ua ee ih a oi."

They all sat down around the tables and waited patiently for Courfeyrac. Finally, Courfeyrac bounced into the room, happier than usual. A stranger was trailing alongside behind him.

"Fellow Amis, this is Marius!" Courfeyrac stepped to the side so everyone could get a proper look at Marius. Marius clutched an old suitcase tightly. He was wearing faded jeans, an old army jacket, and his hair was messed up, like he had been sleeping in a cab.

Courfeyrac walked over to his seat and sat down. There weren't technically assigned seats, but everyone sat in the same spot, so it was pretty much assigned.

Marius stood there awkwardly, looking around at the crowded room. "Um, there are no more seats," he said meekly.

"Sit here!" Courfeyrac patted his thigh and the room was filled with laughter. Marius' face flushed. He thought they were laughing directly at him.

"We're not laughing at you," a small boy said who was seated next to Courfeyrac. He was wearing mismatched clothes, with green pants and a teal oversized knitted sweater. "I'm Jehan."

"Um, it's nice to meet you Jehan," Marius said quietly. He felt very awkward, standing there with his large suitcase.

"You can have my seat," Courfeyrac jumped up and went over to lean against the wall.

"Thanks," Marius said quietly, sitting in Courfeyrac's seat. Jehan gave him a smile and turned his attention back to the person in the front of the room.

"Now that we're all here…," the man was obviously a leader. He had khakis, a button down red shirt, and blond curls. His piercing blue eyes stared at each of them individually during his speech.

Courfeyrac walked over to kneel behind Marius and whisper helpful advice in his ear, "That's Enjolras. He likes it when you speak up, unless your name is Grantaire or you're drunk. You're not Grantaire and you're not drunk, so you're good."

"He seems intimidating, but he's got a soft side," Jehan said. Marius glanced at Enjolras, who was nearly shouting at all of them. He didn't seem to be all that soft.

"…we can learn from the great leaders of the past!" Enjolras said, ending his speech.

Courfeyrac nudged Marius, "Now's your chance to say something. Just remember, Enjolras is a fierce speaker. He gets really passionate, so don't freak out."

Marius took a deep breath, "like Napoleon Bonaparte!" he said, excited.

When everyone turned to him, he knew he said something wrong.

"Napoleon tortured—" Enjolras began, annoyed.

A voice came from a corner, "Yeah and Robespierre murdered thousands of French peasants!"

Marius turned to where the voice came from. A guy in a dark green hoodie with curly black hair, bloodshot eyes, and a bottle in his hand was sitting there.

"That's Grantaire," Jehan told Marius. "You should probably step out of the argument, because it's just going to turn into a fight between Enjolras and Grantaire."

But Marius wasn't about to give up easily on his idol, Bonaparte. Marius sprung to his feet, "Bonaparte brought France into a new era! The destruction that Robespierre caused, Napoleon fixed it! He was a great leader and should be recognized!"

"The puppy has a point," Grantaire said. "Robespierre caused a lot of destruction. Which is why the human race sucks."

"R, you're human," a large man snorted. He was ten times the size of Marius, and had a leather jacket and a buzz cut.

"Aren't we all, Bahorel?" a red-headed boy asked, who was sitting next to him. He looked like he just came from work, and he still had his employee nametag on. It read Feuilly.

"Nah, Apollo's a god," Grantaire nodded towards Enjolras.

"I am not a—" Enjolras' protests were cut off by a banging on the door. Someone opened it up, and two children ran in. Well, one was a child. The other was a teenage girl. Both were dressed in torn clothes, and the girl had her hair stuffed in a hat.

"What's wrong, Gavroche?" Courfeyrac asked the small boy.

"Javert," Gavroche grinned.

The girl glanced around the room. Her gaze fell on Marius "We just need to hide out for a couple of minutes."

"By all means stay and participate," someone said, next to Enjolras. This person had dirty blonde hair, glasses, grey eyes, and was dressed very smartly.

"Thanks Combeferre," the girl said. She walked over to where Grantaire was sitting, and sat with him.

Gavroche frowned at Marius, "who's the new boy?"

"Marius Pontmercy," Marius held out a hand nervously. This little boy seemed to be as bold as Enjolras.

"Gavroche Thénardier," he said, shaking Marius' hand.

"Pontmercy? Did I hear you correctly?" Marius turned to see a bald man frowning. He had a very large stain on his shirt, but no one seemed to care.

Marius frowned, "yes, why?"

"Well," the bald boy sighed, "You weren't at school yesterday. The teacher was taking roll and he came across your name. Since you weren't here, I filled in for you. But, he then proceeded to call out my name. Since I couldn't be both of us, I just had to be you."

"Oh, um, thank you…," Marius trailed off.

"Bossuet," the boy said with a smile.

"Thank you Bossuet," Marius said cordially.

The boy next to Bossuet shifted in his seat as he grabbed a tissue. He sneezed into it, and went to throw the tissue out.

"Still sick Joly?" Courfeyrac asked with a grin. Joly nodded seriously, "I expect the worse. You'll receive my will sometime this week."

Marius look alarmed, but everyone laughed cheerfully. Someone knocked on a door and Combeferre called out to come in.

Another girl walked in, and smiled when she saw Marius. "New recruit, huh? Nice to meet you, my name's Musichetta."

"I'm Marius," Marius sprung to his feet to shake her hand, "are you a part of this group as well?"

"No, I'm just here to pick up my two boys," Musichetta said, placing a hand on Bossuet's shoulder and one on Joly's shoulder.

"Oh, which one are you dating?" Marius asked.

Musichetta laughed, "Both of them."

Marius frowned, "how does that work?"

"We don't really ask since we don't want to know," Courfeyrac said. "The exploits of our friends are weird, so we just try not to delve too deep into their personal lives."

"Unless you want to be scarred," the girl sitting next to Grantaire smirked.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Marius said politely.

The girl smiled, "that's cause I didn't throw it. It's Éponine. I'm Gavroche's older sister."

"It's nice to meet you Éponine," Marius said.

Musichetta left with Joly and Bossuet, who tripped over Marius' suitcase. Feuilly said he had work, so he left quickly after that. Everyone began trickling out one by one. Courfeyrac stayed around to help clean up with Combeferre and Enjolras. Grantaire had passed out, so he was snoring in the corner.

"So, where are you staying?" Courfeyrac asked Marius.

"Oh um, in the cab," Marius said.

Combeferre and Enjolras glanced at each other, frowning.

"You can stay at my place!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"Really?" Marius asked.

Courfeyrac nodded, "Until you find a place of your own."

Marius eventually did find a place of his own: a run down flat in a building with cheap rent and obnoxious neighbors. Éponine and Grantaire both had flats in the building, so they could keep him company.

Marius sighed as he rolled around on his small mattress. Rock music was blasting from one room and he could hear drunken men shouting at each other. Sighing, Marius got up and went outside the building. He heard familiar voices coming around the corner.

He rounded the corner and saw Éponine and Grantaire leaning against the wall, laughing and smoking.

"Hey Marius!" Éponine grinned. "Come join us."

Marius walked towards them, "I can't sleep."

Grantaire laughed, "Yeah, that's why I catch up on my sleep at the Musain. Much easier than trying to sleep here."

"Want one?" Éponine asked, gesturing to a cigarette.

"Uh sure," Marius didn't want to appear rude. But he choked on the smoke and threw the cigarette down.

"You okay?" Éponine frowned.

"Kind of," Marius mumbled.

Grantaire grinned, "If you want to get some more sleep, go to Courfeyrac's place."

"Why Courfeyrac's? Why not the others?" Marius asked.

Éponine stretched, "Because Bahorel doesn't like to be woken up this late, Feuilly is working, Enjolras and Combeferre are studying, it's awkward in Musichetta's, Joly's, and Bossuet's flat. Courfeyrac shares his place with Jehan, but they have a really comfortable sofa."

"My things—" Marius started.

"Will be fine, no one will take them," Éponine finished.

Marius nodded and headed off into the night.

Courfeyrac woke up to knocking on his door. He opened it and rubbed his eyes. Marius stood there.

"What's up?" Courfeyrac mumbled. He glanced at the time, "And why are you here at 1:43am?"

"I have come to sleep with you," Marius declared.

"Um…well," Courfeyrac yawned, "I'm already sleeping with Jehan but if you want a threesome—"

"No!" Marius cried out, "that's not what I meant! I just need a place to crash for the night."

"Why didn't you say so?" Courfeyrac let Marius in.

Marius crashed on the couch, while Courfeyrac went back to his room.

The next morning, Jehan made them all breakfast.

"I think I should throw a party," Courfeyrac said over his orange juice.

"Another one?" Jehan asked, eating some bacon.

Marius was digging into his eggs as Courfeyrac went, "for Marius."

Marius choked on his eggs, "what?"

"Excellent!" Jehan grinned.

Courfeyrac set up his apartment for the party. Everyone was invited and it was going to be a big party. Marius didn't want a party, but Courfeyrac insisted. There was alcohol and loud music, and Marius felt socially awkward. Even though he knew Courfeyrac's friends, they were still all having fun without him.

"Hey Marius," Bahorel and Feuilly grinned. "How are you doing?"

Marius sat down on the couch with them, "um everyone seems a little crazy."

Bahorel laughed, "Yeah, we all have our partaaaaay side." He passed a bottle to Marius, who hesitantly started drinking it.

Marius glanced around. Jehan and Courfeyrac were singing off-key to a karaoke system. Éponine was dancing with Grantaire, both drunk and tipsy. Joly and Bossuet were in the kitchen, looking for ice. Enjolras was rambling about politics with a drink in his hand to Combeferre, who was leaning on the wall.

"Hey, Courf'll sing sometin with yew," Bahorel said, obviously drunk. "Now ged off my couch."

"It ain't your couch," Feuilly said.

"It ain't yo place tew tell moi what tew due," Bahorel slurred.

Feuilly rolled his eyes and Marius and he walked over to Courfeyrac and Jehan. "Marius isn't having fun."

"What?!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, pouring his drink down the front of his shirt. "We have to change that!"

"Guys, leave Marius alone," Éponine had walked over to them.

Marius frowned, "where's Grantaire?"

"Why are we always assumed to be together?" Éponine raised her eyebrows.

Marius looked at his feet, "oh, sorry, I just assumed that he was your boyfriend."

"He's not," Éponine placed a hand on her forearm. "If you want proof, check out that corner behind you."

Marius glanced behind him to find Grantaire and Enjolras making out. "Wait, I thought they hated each other?"

Courfeyrac shrugged, "they're either arguing or kissing."

"Do you want to take a walk outside?" Éponine asked Marius, "They'll only get crazier."

"Yes, thank you," Marius smiled gratefully. Éponine took the bottle out of his hands and gave it to Courfeyrac. She smiled and they walked outside.

"It's cold," Marius frowned and crossed his arms. Éponine laughed and embraced the gust of wind that blew towards them.

"Would you like my jacket?" Éponine raised her eyebrows, still laughing.

"No," Marius slurred, wobbling.

Éponine grabbed his arm to steady him. "Better?" she asked, smirking.

Marius nodded, "You're pretty."

Éponine blushed, "really?"

Marius nodded again. He was really drunk, but Éponine ignored that. Marius leaned forward and hugged her. "I like you."

Éponine bit back a smile. Marius wouldn't remember any of this, so it really didn't make any sense to go alone with it. But hey, she could have a couple minutes of dreams-coming-true. Marius leaned back and smiled at her. Before Éponine could say anything else, he was kissing her.

Marius woke up the next morning at Courfeyrac's place with a killer headache. He stumbled to the bathroom and threw up a couple of times.

"You okay?" Courfeyrac asked, pausing in the doorway. "You get drunk really easily, dude."

"I know," Marius mumbled. He sighed and stood up. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Éponine took you home early," Courfeyrac shrugged. "As for the party, nothing interesting happened. Enjolras and Grantaire are together as of now, but that'll end in five…four…three…two…" Courfeyrac's phone beeped. He checked it and chuckled. "It's hilarious. Oh, 'Ponine's in the kitchen, she wants to talk to you."

Marius groaned and zombie-walked into the kitchen where Éponine and Jehan were talking, "what's up?"

Éponine smiled brightly, "did you sleep well?!"

"I dunno," Marius shrugged and sat down next to Jehan, across from Éponine. "I don't remember a thing."

"What?" Éponine asked, her cheerfulness gone, "you remember nothing?"

Marius nodded, "why? Did I miss something important?"

"Nope," Éponine jumped up, "I have to go, thanks for the tea Jehan."

"Bye," Jehan said softly. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to take a shower. There is some toast on the table for you."

"Thanks," Marius said as Jehan left the room.

Later that day, Marius was walking in the park when he saw a beautiful girl. Grinning, he pulled out his phone to text Éponine.

_Guess what?! –M_

_What? :) –Ép_

_I saw this beautiful girl –M_

_Really? –Ép_

_Yeah! She had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked like an angel -M_

_No, like a bird –M_

_No, like Aphrodite –M_

_Ponine, you there? –M_

_Yeah –Ép_

_Great! Can you get me her address? –M_

_If you can get me her name –Ép_

_Thanks so much! You're the best! –M_

Marius headed over to the meeting. He missed Enjolras' speech-of-the-day, so he sat at a table with Courfeyrac and Jehan, and started telling them about this girl. Eventually, the rest of Les Amis pushed up all the chairs and tables around Marius, except Enjolras' table, and listened in on him.

Enjolras, Combeferre, and Grantaire were sitting at Enjolras' table. Grantaire yawned and put his head in his arms to go to sleep.

"If you aren't going to be helpful, go listen to Marius," Enjolras said, annoyed. Grantaire had fallen asleep on all of the papers.

"Nope," Grantaire mumbled. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why not?" Combeferre asked, raising his eyebrows.

Grantaire yawned, "Well, 'Ponine and I are best friends, right? And she's really upset about Marius right now. So, I'm not going to sit in the presence of the dude who made her feel miserable."

Combeferre frowned, "Upset with Marius or upset because of Marius?"

"Upset because Marius is an idiot and is totally oblivious," Grantaire clarified.

"Ah, she likes Marius…" Combeferre said.

"…and right now Marius is going on and on about some girl that is probably not Éponine," Enjolras finished.

Grantaire surveyed Enjolras, "you're not exactly the most observant guy out there."

"When it comes to the revolution…" Enjolras started talking about the glorious revolution. Grantaire put his head down, still surveying him. Combeferre made a correction to one of the papers, while listening.

Marius, however, took a while to notice Éponine's strange personality change towards him. She wasn't openly friendly anymore, and seemed to gaze off into space more often than not. A couple times he was sure he saw tears in her eyes.

Courfeyrac, meanwhile, was organizing another party. Marius didn't feel like going, and he wasn't the only one. He walked into a bar to find Grantaire, Feuilly, and Bahorel, muttering about something.

"Hey guys," Marius said cheerfully. He sighed and tried to keep up his grin.

Grantaire glared at him, while Feuilly and Bahorel eyed him wearily.

Marius dropped his cheerful façade, and moaned, "Does Éponine hate me?"

"Does she hate you? No. Do I hate you? Yes," Grantaire muttered.

"That's a bit harsh," Feuilly said.

Grantaire snorted, "He broke her heart!"

"Wait, what?" Marius frowned, "How in the world did I—"

"Can it," Bahorel said. He shook his head, "Did you really not notice? I mean, the only person as friendly as her was Courfeyrac, and he's always friendly."

"I still don't—" Marius was confused.

Feuilly sighed, "She'll kill us for telling you, but she likes you."

"And you're in your stupid little world blabbing on and on about this _Aphrodite. _That's the word you used! Aphrodite!" Grantaire exclaimed.

"Hypocrite," Bahorel grinned, and Grantaire rolled his eyes. "At least no one has a crush on me and won't get upset when I drone on and on about Apollo."

Marius sighed, "Well, thanks for the help, I guess."

Courfeyrac's second party was just as hectic as the first. Courfeyrac was wandering around, making everyone sing a song or two. Marius watched from the kitchen as Grantaire talked quietly with Éponine.

"You okay?" Enjolras asked him, "You seem to be on Planet Earth today."

Marius nodded, "Why is 'Ponine mad at me?"

Enjolras shrugged, "I don't know. When did she start acting weird?"

"After the first party," Marius said. "She seemed disappointed that I didn't remember anything. And then I texted her, asking for help."

"Help with what?" Jehan had walked into the kitchen, frowning.

Marius ran his hand through his hair, "Just about this girl I saw."

Jehan sighed and shook his head, "Marius, has it ever occurred to you that Éponine might have a crush on you?"

Marius frowned, "She doesn't—"

"Yes, she does," Jehan said, "So, do you like her?"

"I don't know, that's the problem," Marius said, "I…think so."

"Then go!" Jehan said, pushing him out of the kitchen.

Marius walked over to Éponine, "I'm sorry."

Éponine sighed, "You're drunk."

"No, I'm not," Marius said. It was true, he wasn't drunk. Grantaire wandered over to Bossuet and Joly, who were talking by the TV.

"Yes, you are," Éponine managed a small smile.

Marius sighed, "Éponine, I'm truly sorry. I didn't think about your feelings. I need to pay more attention to the outside world."

"Yeah," Éponine snorted.

Marius nodded, "So, am I forgiven?"

"Yeah," Éponine smiled for real this time.

Marius woke up the next morning in Courfeyrac's bed. He sighed and looked around. He was alone, except for a small figure that was cuddling with him. Marius smiled and kissed her forehead. Éponine looked peaceful asleep. That is, until Courfeyrac started blasting music from the kitchen.

"Turn the music down!" Éponine screamed and buried her face into Marius' chest.

"Good morning," Marius said, stroking her hair.

Éponine sighed and got up, "I need coffee." Marius laughed and followed her into the kitchen, where Courfeyrac took credit for setting them up.


	84. Operas and Dates

**A/N: Modern AU, for the 250****th**** reviewer, LittlePeopleKnow, both Gavroche and Camille are fourteen years old. **

Gavroche hesitantly approached Courfeyrac. "I think I have a crush," he said, uncertainly.

Courfeyrac nodded, "what type of crush?"

"There's more than one?!" Gavroche exclaimed.

Courfeyrac laughed, "Yes. I've categorized it into our friends so it makes it easier. Marius: stalk the person and never talk to them, Éponine: stalk a stalker, Grantaire: argue constantly and drink while talking about weird Greek allusions, Enjolras: vehemently deny that you have a crush, Me-Courfeyrac: flirt constantly, Jehan: write anonymous poems for them, Joly: be in love with your best friend, Bossuet: constantly trip over them, Bahorel: get drunk and act stupid, Feuilly: don't stop talking to them. So, which one are you?"

Gavroche thought for a minute and then replied, "Joly."

Courfeyrac grinned, "I have the perfect plan."

Six Months Later

"So, it's a date?" Camille asked, grinning.

Gavroche cleared his throat and glanced at his shoes, "No, not a date. But…okay, fine, it's a date."

Éponine had lent Camille a skirt and blouse. Feuilly had given her a warm hand-knitted shawl. Cosette had lent her shoes, and Musichetta had given her a bracelet. Gavroche, meanwhile, was wearing a borrowed suit from when Courfeyrac was a kid. Grantaire had (secretly) lent him Enjolras' red tie, for luck.

"What are we seeing?" Camille asked.

Gavroche grinned, "It's a surprise." They walked into the theatre and sat down at their selected seats. The Amis had been saving up money for tickets for both of them. Gavroche was excited, but a bit embarrassed.

"The Phantom of the Opera?" Camille asked, glancing at one of the pamphlets.

"Yeah, Ponine recommended it," Gavroche said.

Camille frowned, "Isn't it just a love story?"

Gavroche shrugged, "Ponine said that it had great music and costumes, and only a couple of love songs. Besides, Combeferre agrees with her."

"They're dating, he has to agree with her," Camille pointed out.

"I don't agree with you all the time," Gavroche said.

"Which is good," Camille smiled, "It keeps things interesting. Courfeyrac said a little argument is good for the soul."

Gavroche nodded, "Yeah, like how Enjolras and Grantaire keep arguing, and they still love each other."

"But Courfeyrac and Jehan never argue," Camille pressed on.

Gavroche frowned, "They just get along nicely."

"But we get along nicely and we argue," Camille said.

"It's starting," Gavroche pointed out, "and it must be different with different couples."

"Good," Camille said, "Because I like dating you."

The lights dimmed and the show started. It opened up at an auction. Camille was bored at first, but then the singing began. It was big and festive and a little bit too much, in her opinion. But the woman who played Christine was a great singer.

"Hey, Raoul looks like Grantaire," Gavroche whispered in Camille's ear.

Camille nodded, "Maybe Grantaire has a secret life as a singer?"

Gavroche snorted and they both started quietly laughing. Meanwhile, the mood had changed as the phantom came on.

"Doesn't the phantom look like Enjolras?" Camille whispered, giggling.

Gavroche nodded, "He does."

They watched the phantom kidnap Christine and lead her away.

"Are you scared?" Gavroche asked.

"No," Camille shot back, crossing her arms. "The phantom doesn't scare me."

"'Cause I'm here," Gavroche said, proudly. Camille laughed and elbowed him. They had a brief elbowing match, until someone yelled at them.

"They're so stupid," Camille whispered to Gavroche during one of the songs. "An evil guy threatens them, and they ignore him."

"Yeah," Gavroche nodded. "If I was there, I would go try to find the phantom's lair."

"Yeah!" Camille said enthusiastically, "And pull a prank or two on that annoying person…who is she again?"

"Carlotta?" Gavroche frowned. "Yeah, it's Carlotta."

"Well, that one dude died already, so maybe she'll die. I think the phantom finds her annoying as well," Camille said.

"Great, another cheesy love song," Gavroche said, rolling his eyes.

"We can just watch Marius and Cosette for cheesiness," Camille snickered.

Gavroche chuckled and nodded. Intermission came, and they got some food from Gavroche's pocket money.

The next act began, and started with another loud song. They watched the people in weird costumes dance around.

"Why doesn't Christine want anybody to know about her engagement?" Gavroche asked.

"I don't know," Camille asked. They listened to the music change rapidly as the phantom appeared, "ah, maybe that's why."

"The phantom's awesome," Gavroche grinned, "he goes around in a cape and mask to be different. Once people start wearing capes and masks, he goes with an even bigger costume with a huge hat and skull mask."

Camille nodded and nudged him, "are you scared?" she teased.

Gavroche shook his head, "No, this is nothing. Courfeyrac took me one time to see the scariest movie ever. That was frightening."

"Aw, did you have nightmares?" Camille teased.

Gavroche snorted, "No. Besides, it was funny watching Ponine try to kill Courfeyrac."

Camille laughed, "That's hilarious."

They watched a good deal of the show in silence.

"Ew! His face is gross!" Gavroche cried out.

Camille nodded, "That's why he wears a mask, genius."

The show ended and they left the theatre, "that was a lot of fun! Thanks Gav," Camille smiled.

Gavroche nodded and shoved his hands in his pocket, "Combeferre should be picking us up in ten minutes. Did you like it?"

"Yeah," Camille said. "So, um, are we going to have a second date?"

"If you want to," Gavroche mumbled.

"I do," Camille hugged Gavroche. She pulled away slightly and smiled. Gavroche leaned in and they experienced their very first kiss. It was sweet and chaste, and Camille liked it.


	85. Karaoke Night

**A/N: For Sirens in the Water, this is the sequel to Chapter 72: Coffee**

"We need a plan," Courfeyrac said. Éponine, Musichetta, and he were all a go for Operation Hyacinthus.

"That's a stupid name," Éponine had said. "Isn't Hyacinthus the one who dies from a Frisbee to the head?"

"And doesn't Apollo throw it?" Musichetta raised her eyebrows.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "You know what? That's the best name we got! We don't want something totally obvious for our operation name!"

"What operation name?" Jehan had walked over to them.

"Operation Hyacinthus," Éponine said, walking over to a customer.

"I love Hyacinths!" Jehan smiled. "I'm going to bring some in!" He raced outside.

"What?" Courfeyrac frowned.

Musichetta rolled her eyes, "Do you even know the story? As Hyacinthus is dying, Apollo touches his head wound and the flower Hyacinth grows from there."

"Oh, cool," Courfeyrac said, going over to the cash register.

Feuilly sighed, walking past Musichetta carrying a tray full of coffees. "Bahorel! Get your lazy butt up and help out!"

Bahorel was sitting with Grantaire, laughing over some joke. Bahorel groaned and stood up. He put his apron back on and went over to help out.

"I'm not paying for relaxing," Courfeyrac scolded. "My café is going swell, and I don't want you to ruin it."

"Speaking of swell, I finished the sign," Grantaire said.

Courfeyrac grinned, "that is beautiful. Now, let's hang this bad boy up!"

As they struggled to put the huge sign above the door, Enjolras and Combeferre happened to come in.

"Don't walk under the ladder, it's bad luck!" Combeferre called out to them from his perch.

Combeferre shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up, "I'm pretty sure all of our bad luck goes directly to Bossuet." Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Enjolras, and Combeferre burst out laughing.

"That sign is nice," Enjolras commented. "Who drew it?"

"Grantaire," Courfeyrac said, climbing down from the ladder.

"Really?" Enjolras asked, surprised.

Grantaire laughed and climbed down from the ladder. "Why so surprised, Apollo? I have other talents than just drinking."

"I know that," Enjolras said. "So, what else can you do?" They talked as they walked inside. Grantaire automatically sat down with them as he listed all of his hobbies. Éponine took Combeferre's order, smiling at the two men that were talking. They stopped talking when they heard Musichetta scream from inside the kitchen.

"RAT!" Musichetta ran out of the kitchen. Courfeyrac's face paled and he went into a state of shock. Éponine sighed, but before she could move, Grantaire had grabbed a pan. He chased the rat and finally cornered it. He smashed it to the ground and proclaimed himself victorious.

"Stop staring at his butt," Jehan nudged Enjolras.

"I was not—!" Enjolras started, but Jehan just laughed and walked away.

"There was a rat in my kitchen," Courfeyrac said, in a daze. "My kitchen is unsanitary, unhygienic. I have to close it down. My café. My beautiful _Café Marie_."

"Courfeyrac, relax," Combeferre said, "your kitchen is fine. Joly will sanitize it again, and we'll be fine."

"What if there's another rat?" Courfeyrac said, tearing up.

"There's not another rat," Bossuet said. He had walked in with Joly.

"Oh really?" Courfeyrac said, crossing his arms.

Bossuet nodded, "It was a prank."

Combeferre sighed and turned to Bahorel and Feuilly, who had been laughing quietly in the corner. "Very funny, guys."

"Joly, I think they need sanitizing," Bossuet grinned.

Bahorel's and Feuilly's eyes went wide, "No." They took off running, while Courfeyrac screamed at their backs.

"Well, that was amusing," Grantaire mused.

Enjolras nodded, "So, you're a rat killer extraordinaire now?"

Grantaire nodded and swung his frying pan around, "the most dangerous weapon in the history of dangerous weapons known to rats."

"70 feet of hair plus an iguana and you'll be Rapunzel," Jehan joked.

"I could teach you some skills, Apollo," Grantaire grinned.

Enjolras frowned, "Don't call me that. And sure."

"So it's a date?" Grantaire asked, still grinning.

Enjolras nodded and then froze, "No! Well, sort of—not officially…"

The café burst out laughing and Enjolras' face turned red. He muttered something about class and hurriedly left.

Courfeyrac was dying to know what had happened on that "date," but no one would tell him anything. Enjolras yelled at him to mind his own business. Combeferre would turn a deaf ear when he brought it up. Grantaire would smile secretly, but not say anything. He suspected Éponine and Gavroche either didn't know or were really good liars.

After their week-long ban was lifted, Bahorel and Feuilly came back to work. Courfeyrac kept eyeing them suspiciously, since they had nearly risked the shutdown of one of the things that was dear to his heart.

Finally, Courfeyrac decided on what to do.

"Open karaoke night this Friday!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"Is that wise?" Éponine asked, frowning.

Courfeyrac nodded, "And all employees must sing a song."

Bahorel and Feuilly grumbled, but didn't say anything.

Karaoke night arrived and Courfeyrac set up a stage on one side of the café. The chairs and tables were put on the other side, with the counter open to order drinks. There were a handful of singers, some bad, some good, but this is karaoke when the only thing that counts is singing loud.

"Grantaire, are you going to sing?" Éponine asked him.

Grantaire shrugged, "Maybe." Éponine nudged him and he sighed, "Fine."

He walked over to place in his name, and he was put on stage. He cleared his throat and grinned at Enjolras.

"_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in" _at that, Grantaire winked at Enjolras, who was nodding along to the music.

"_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive."_

The café burst out clapping and Grantaire mock-bowed and went down.

"What did you think?" Grantaire asked Enjolras, grinning, "Enough revolution for you?"

"You're a good singer," Enjolras remarked.

They were cut off as Courfeyrac forced Éponine to go up there. She took a deep breath and started singing.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend __‒__ she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room __‒__ it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you._

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see __‒_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile_

_That can light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine __‒__ I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels,_

_I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you,_

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see __‒_

_You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby __‒_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?"_

There was an instrumental break and Éponine spastically danced before resuming singing.

"_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry._

_I know your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see __‒_

_You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby __‒_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me."_

Éponine nodded curtly and got off the stage.

"I don't think Freckles noticed you," Musichetta said, softly.

Éponine turned to where Marius was talking to a living china doll. They got up to do a lovey-dovey duet together.

"_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello,"_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet'_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you" _

Marius smiled and hugged her before walking off the stage.

"A lot of Taylor Swift," Grantaire said.

Enjolras sighed and rubbed his temples, "I have a headache."

"Are you going to sing something?" Grantaire asked, smiling.

Enjolras shook his head, but sighed when Grantaire still stared at him. Courfeyrac pushed Bahorel onstage who glared at him.

"_You're my ginger_

_You're my fire_

_You take me higher, yeah_

_Our situation's gonna blow_

_You're my ginger_

_You're my fire_

_You take me higher, yeah_

_Our situation's gonna blow_

_It's taken me a while_

_To realize_

_Just exactly it's what I'm chasin_

_I try to say_

_You move too fast, you run away_

_And all I do is fall back_

_Now I think I'm shy_

_I realize I'm not exactly what you needed_

_I try to speak_

_My thoughts too fast, they get away_

_Only when around you_

_Let's get away, far enough_

_Get away, yeah, from it_

_Let's get away, far enough_

_Yeah, you know it now_

_Let's get away, far enough_

_Get away, yeah, from it_

_Yeah, I'll make it work_

_'Til you know that you can love me_

_You're my ginger_

_You're my fire_

_You take me higher, yeah_

_Our situation's gonna blow_

_You're my ginger_

_You're my fire_

_You take me higher, yeah_

_Our situation's gonna blow_

_If fate lets me I'll try_

_To understand_

_Just what exactly what I'm facin_

_I aim too high_

_You move too fast, you're on your away_

_And all I do is fall back_

_Now I close my eyes_

_I don't see why_

_I'm not exactly what you needed_

_I try to speak_

_My thoughts too fast, they get away_

_Only when around you_

_Let's get away, far enough_

_Get away, yeah, from it_

_Let's get away, far enough_

_Yeah, you know it now_

_Let's get away, far enough_

_Get away, yeah, from it_

_Yeah, I'll make it work_

_'Til you know that you can love me_

_You're my ginger_

_You're my fire_

_You take me higher, yeah_

_Our situation's gonna blow_

_You're my ginger_

_You're my fire_

_You take me higher, yeah_

_Our situation's gonna blow"_

Bahorel sighed and walked off stage, while Courfeyrac laughed gleefully.

"Aren't you gonna sing something," Bahorel growled at him.

"He's waiting for Jehan," Musichetta winked and walked over to talk to Joly and Bossuet. Sighing, Musichetta knew she had to sing something. So, she got on stage.

"_Put on your old black dress_

_And grab your dancing shoes_

_Head out to the old bar Rose_

_And we'll dance away our blues_

_Spent all week waiting_

_Now my mind's on you_

_Hold my loving arms_

_My loving arms are for you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'm so tired of the nine to five_

_Weighing down on my soul_

_Let's get out all of this uptown life_

_And head out on the country road_

_Forget about all the things that_

_We can't make right_

_Put on a little Emmyloo_

_And we'll dance into the night_

_Singing, hold my loving arms_

_My loving arms are for you_

_I said, hold my loving arms_

_My loving arms are for you_

_Come on_

_All we need is time, honey_

_No, no, all we need is time_

_Honey, I don't_

_Don't run from the love_

_Sit on the front porch_

_Kick off your shoes_

_We don't need nowhere to go_

_We don't need a tune_

_In a world_

_That gets lost in making plans_

_Just be my man_

_Yeah, and I will be your woman_

_Yeah_

_All we need is time, alright_

_Yeah, yeah, all we need is time_

_Hold my loving arms_

_My loving arms are for you_

_I said, hold my loving arms_

_My loving arms are for you_

_Singing, hold my loving arms_

_My loving arms are for you_

_I said, hold my loving arms_

_My loving arms are for you_

_Put on your old black dress_

_And grab your dancing shoes_

_Head out to the old bar Rose_

_And we'll dance away our blues"_

They clapped for Musichetta and she smiled and got off stage. Feuilly sighed and turned to Courfeyrac, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

Feuilly grumbled and cleared his throat as he got on the stage.

"_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_Been a long time coming for the working man_

_So shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_When the money is high, we can start to spend_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_Been a long time coming for the working man_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_When the money is high, we can start to spend_

_Every little bit goes a little of a long way_

_Life gets hard and I'm headed for the highway home, home_

_Caught up in the middle of a headache and a heartbreak_

_Just when I thought I was clear of the mistakes,_

_No, no oh oh_

_So tell me, tell me, tell me_

_What am I to do_

_I think that this life is darker than the view_

_So help me, help me, help me_

_Be a little more like you_

_When everything is falling_

_I'm gonna do the things you do_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_Been a long time coming for the working man_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_When the money is high, we can start to spend_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_Been a long time coming for the working man_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_When the money is high, we can start to spend_

_Shake it_

_Everything is serious and everything is fatal_

_That's what they tell you_

_And that's how they make you know, know_

_I'm tired of the books and I'm tired of the tables_

_Everything is made with the same old labels_

_No, no oh oh_

_So tell me, tell me, tell me_

_What am I to do_

_I think that this life is darker than the view_

_So help me, help me, help me_

_Be a little more like you_

_When everything is falling_

_I'm gonna do the things you do_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_Been a long time coming for the working man_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_When the money is high, we can start to spend_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_Been a long time coming for the working man_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_When the money is high, we can start to spend_

_Shake it_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_Been a long time coming for the working man_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_When the money is high, we can start to spend_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_Been a long time coming for the working man_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_When the money is high, we can start to spend_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_Been a long time coming for the working man_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_When the money is high, we can start to spend_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_Been a long time coming for the working man_

_Shake it, shake it_

_And we're moving again_

_When the money is high, we can start to spend_

_Shake it"_

Enjolras, meanwhile, was talking quietly to Grantaire. Grantaire seemed to be convincing him to go up and sing something. Finally, Enjolras decided to. He nodded, and ignored Courfeyrac's cheering.

"_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

'_Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Catholic choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_I'm just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world"_

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Courfeyrac said, grinning. His idea put himself, Enjolras, Combeferre, Feuilly, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Grantaire, and Marius on stage. "Let's sing!"

"When are you singing?" Bahorel asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Jehan and I are doing the finale," Courfeyrac explained. "Now, sing!"

"_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Ah_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man,_

_Well, it surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more no!_

_Carry on,_

_You will always remember_

_Carry on,_

_Nothing equals the splendor_

_Now your life's no longer empty_

_Surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry,_

_Don't you cry no more,_

_No more!"_

Enjolras got off the stage almost at once, quickly followed by Combeferre. Meanwhile, Éponine was being introduced to Marius' friend, Cosette. Grantaire went over to help her, since Éponine looked like she was going to kill someone. But Enjolras stopped him and asked to speak with him outside.

As the café closed down, Courfeyrac and Jehan went up on stage for a heart-endearing rendition of "All I Ask of You." Éponine had actually started to not hate Cosette, and Combeferre was wondering where Enjolras was.

Enjolras and Grantaire had left the café, and gone for a walk.

"Nice night," Grantaire remarked, smirking.

"Yeah," Enjolras said. "So, um, I've never actually—"

"Asked someone out on a date?" Grantaire asked, grinning.

Enjolras nodded. Grantaire laughed and threw his arm around Enjolras' shoulders. "I'm glad you nodded, because if I was wrong, that would have been awkward. Anyway, back to business. Apollo, will you go on a date with me?"

"I would like that very much," Enjolras said.

The next day, Éponine and Combeferre watched Enjolras sit down next to Grantaire and hold his hand.

"Aw, they're so cute together!" Éponine said. "We have to thank Courfeyrac, I guess."

Combeferre made a noise of protest that he quickly turned into a cough. Éponine surveyed him with amusement.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Combeferre sighed, "I just helped Enjolras open his eyes."

"Well, thank you," Éponine hugged him, "it's nice to see Grantaire and Enjolras this happy." She went back to work. The only other eventful thing that had happened was Courfeyrac screaming with delight and shouting inappropriate things at the couple.


	86. Penny

**A/N: Modern AU set in America. A penny is a coin that is worth one cent. Also, big thanks to Katelyn Tveit, who's been an awesome reviewer and also the 300****th**** reviewer, so you get a special one-shot of your choice.**

It is amazing to think that a penny had started this story. And yet, Grantaire didn't know where he would be without it. So much had come from a single penny, that it was remarkable.

Grantaire was at a bar; doing the only thing he really knew how to do. Drink at an excessive rate. He went to pay for another drink, when he realized he was just one cent short. Cursing, Grantaire left the bar. He was stumbling outside, when he saw a penny on the ground. Grinning victoriously, he knelt down to pick it up. Someone, who had been walking down the street, did not see Grantaire, and tripped over him. That person landed face-first on the pavement. Grantaire stood up hastily, as the injured boy's companion helped the boy up. The boy had blood pouring out of his nose, and he was bald.

"Sorry," Grantaire said, shoving the penny in his pocket.

"Oh it's fine!" The boy grinned and shoved his hand towards Grantaire. "Bossuet. And this is Joly," he said, jerking his head towards the other boy. Grantaire shook Bossuet's hand.

"I'm Grantaire," he said. Joly smiled. "To repay you for your kindness, we're going to take you out for a couple of drinks."

"Kindness?" Grantaire asked, skeptically.

Joly nodded enthusiastically. "We're always looking for new friends, and one important value is 'tolerance of Bossuet's bad luck.' Which you have."

Grantaire sighed. On one hand, he really didn't want to be social. On the other hand, he was lonely. Finally, Grantaire decided to join them. Which was the beginning of something great.

XXX

Joly and Bossuet decided to take Grantaire to the Musain café. Enjolras was always looking for new recruits, and this guy seemed pretty okay. They talked with him a bit, and were disturbed to find this man a cynical pessimist who basically hated everything. Joly was hopeful enough to think that Grantaire would remain silent when they introduced him to everyone. He was wrong.

They quickly explained that they were a part of a revolutionary group to Grantaire, and brought him to the back room of the café.

Grantaire studied everyone in the room, noticing certain things that he would love to sketch and paint. If he ever took up art again, which he doubted. But, his gaze soon fell on the most beautiful marble statue he'd ever seen. The student, Enjolras, Joly had called him, was Apollo, Grantaire was certain of it. He had the strange desire to just look at him forever, which Grantaire tried to snap out of it.

"Ah, why have you joined our cause?" Enjolras's clear voice cut into Grantaire's mind.

"Free drinks," Grantaire smirked, sitting down at a table.

Enjolras narrowed his eyes. "Also because of the revolution, I presume?"

Grantaire pretended to think, "No, it'll just fail anyways." The whole room fell into complete and absolute silence. Enjolras' face turned red.

"It's not going to fail. Would you like to know why?" Enjolras asked.

"I'll be delighted to, Apollo," Grantaire said leaning back and crossing his arms.

Enjolras frowned at the nickname, but didn't comment on it. "The people are going to join us!"

Grantaire burst out laughing. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" He ignored the appalled look on Enjolras' face. "The people?! Have you seen them?! They're a bunch of cowards! They won't fight with you, trust me! They'll just hide in their homes! Give up, now!"

"No!" Enjolras shouted, clenching his fists. "We will succeed! The government has passed one law too many! They're restricting our rights! Join with me!"

Grantaire snorted, "Like I said, I'm here for the drinks."

Joly hurriedly walked over to Enjolras, "he's not that bad, he just has some strong opinions. Please let him stay," he whispered. "Bossuet likes him." Bossuet had sat down next to Grantaire and was chatting with him.

"Fine, he can stay," Enjolras muttered. "Only if he can keep his mouth shut, though."

XXX

Grantaire did not keep his mouth shut. Every meeting, he'd be there, sitting at a table and irritating Enjolras. The weeks went by, and Grantaire showed up without fail. He made friends with Bossuet, Bahorel, and Courfeyrac, who would occasionally drink with him. Enjolras never kicked Grantaire out, but he got close at some points.

"So that is why the republic will succeed!" Enjolras said, finishing out his speech.

"That's stupid," Grantaire said. "What makes you think this republic will succeed? What makes you think any republic will succeed?"

Enjolras fumed, "because a republic is the best form of government!"

Grantaire laughed, "You honestly trust the people to elect representatives and a president? Your neighbor has no problem with turning around and stabbing you in the back. People cannot be trusted, Apollo."

"Yes they can. We managed a glorious revolution in 1789," Enjolras said. "Why can't we do one now?"

"Because," Grantaire leaned forward, "that revolution was a failure. All that happened was the people got paranoid and start executing everyone right and left. Yeah, they got rid of a King. To get an Emperor. Not only that, but they decided to go back to having a King. People are idiots."

"People are inspirational figures in the revolution!" Enjolras cried out dramatically.

"Say what you want, it doesn't change the real world," Grantaire muttered darkly.

"Yes, it does!" Enjolras shoved his fist onto the table. "Words have an impact on people!"

"Threats are bigger," Grantaire said simply. "You can't get a scared population of people to revolt. You just can't."

"Oh yes I can! Watch me!" Enjolras screamed.

"I will, and when you fail, I'll be watching," Grantaire said.

Combeferre at this point had a hand on Enjolras' shoulder and was trying to force him to sit down. Finally, Enjolras sat down and began writing furiously. Grantaire's comments just made him want to work harder to show that cynic that the revolution is going to happen.

XXX

"Apollo, the people aren't interested in helping," Grantaire snorted one meeting a couple weeks later.

"Well, I'm going to have to make them interested!" Enjolras narrowed his eyes.

Grantaire laughed, "with your stupid ideas?! I don't think so."

"Do you care about anything?!" Enjolras asked, outraged.

"Well, I care about you," Grantaire said, softly.

"And how can you care about me but not my ideals?!" Enjolras asked, folding his arms.

Grantaire started laughing again, "Oh Apollo, a person and their ideals are very different. For their ideals don't change them, but they change their ideals. Their ideas come and go and change, but they stay the same."

"Get sober before you start debating," Enjolras said, turning back to his table.

XXX

Months later, they got a new member, Marius. He was a shy boy who had slightly different political views then them. But, he was friends with Courfeyrac and Bossuet, and the others learned to tolerate him. Not always noticeable was his shadow. A young girl would follow Marius, and just watch and listen to him. One day, she discreetly sat at Grantaire's table, keeping an eye on Marius across the room.

"Good view?" Grantaire smirked.

The girl jumped and then scowled, "what do you want?"

"Hey, you sat at my table," Grantaire shrugged and took a sip of his absinthe. "One rule: you have to drink something."

The girl grabbed the bottle from Grantaire's hands and took a nice long sip of it.

Grantaire grinned, "Grantaire but you now have permission to call me R."

"Éponine," the girl said simply.

"Ah, so you are smitten with our Marius?" Grantaire shook his head, "tsk tsk tsk."

"Is there a problem with it?" Éponine asked sharply.

"Only that Marius is as blind as a bat," Grantaire said. "I doubt he notices you. And if he does—"

"He thinks of me as a friend," Éponine said quietly. "I'm just the girl next door. Literally."

"Well 'Ponine, here we wallow in self-pity and drink our pain away," Grantaire said.

"What pain are you in?" Éponine asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," Grantaire sighed.

"Tell me!" Éponine said. "I just told you about my business with Marius."

"Apollo," Grantaire said simply.

Éponine's eyes lit up. "How long?"

Grantaire grinned bitterly, "That's another story for another day."

As the weeks wore on, Grantaire and Éponine became close friends. They connected through their similarities, and would rely on each other to make them feel better.

XXX

Enjolras was getting ready to go to a meeting. He glanced at his speech. _Is it good enough? I should get Combeferre to revise it. Will Grantaire approve? _Enjolras blinked. Where had that thought come from? In any case, Grantaire would certainly not approve. He didn't believe in their values, he thought they were stupid. Yet, a small part in Enjolras believed he could help Grantaire see the beauty in their views. So far, no luck. The only positive thing Grantaire did was befriend Marius' shadow, Éponine. Enjolras shook his head to forget about Grantaire. Nothing was going to make Grantaire change. Yet Enjolras didn't want to give up.

XXX

The next meeting, Feuilly went over to sit with Grantaire, Éponine, Bahorel, Bossuet, and Courfeyrac.

"Hey Feuilly, what's up?" Bahorel grinned.

Feuilly sighed, "I'm out of a job, again. The artist I was working for had all of his paintings stolen. He's leaving Europe at the moment."

"Artist? You were an artist's assistant?" Courfeyrac frowned, "that's not a profitable profession."

"Not all professions have to be profitable," Grantaire cut in.

"True, but we need money to survive," Feuilly said, sadly.

"No, we need money because the stupid society says so. We have to pay to stay alive, what kind of world is this?!" Grantaire said.

Enjolras, who gravitates to anyone speaking passionately, walked over to their table and sat down with them. "Is this an interest in improving society?"

"No, it's just a comment," Grantaire said.

"Back to the artist, was he any good?" Bossuet asked.

Grantaire snorted, "of course he was, no one will steal bad paintings."

"Still, I need a job," Feuilly said sadly. "The artist gave me the rest of his supplies. I'm probably going to sell them."

"I'll buy them," Grantaire said.

"What?" Courfeyrac choked on his drink. "Why? I know you want to help Feuilly, we all do, but Feuilly will have better luck selling them to an actual artist."

"I think of myself as an amateur artist," Grantaire smirked. Éponine raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Courfeyrac and Bahorel snorted. Enjolras frowned, and Feuilly looked thoughtful.

"Here," he pulled out a blank sketchbook from his bag. "Draw something for us." He also gave Grantaire a pencil.

Grantaire opened the sketchbook to the first page and paused for a second. Then, he began sketching. He first drew a picture of Joly and Bossuet. Bossuet was about to fall down, and had his hands in front of him. There was a very alarmed expression on his face. Joly was holding onto the back of Bossuet's shirt with one hand, and holding a tissue to his nose with the other hand.

"That's amazing!" Feuilly said. Bossuet grinned and nodded. He called Joly over, and Joly was equally impressed.

"Looks like you have a talent," Enjolras said. Everyone had forgotten he was there, since the usually thunderous leader was very silent during all of this.

Grantaire snorted, "Surprised, Apollo?" Grantaire then fished out his money and handed it to Feuilly. The supplies cost nearly all of his money, and all that was left was the penny.

XXX

At the next meeting, Grantaire brought along the sketchbook and charcoal. He drew continuously, only pausing to add in a snide comment or two.

"All men are equal!" Enjolras cried out dramatically.

"But some are more equal than others," Grantaire finished with a smirk.

Enjolras' face grew red, "don't quote George Orwell at me! Have you even read _Animal Farm?_"

"Of course! It is a thrilling story about dictators and their pig ways. Literally," Grantaire said, smugly.

"And what message have you discovered out of the story?" Enjolras asked, one eyebrow raised.

"That humans are so corrupt, we're rubbing our influence onto the peaceful ways of other animals," Grantaire said. "Yet, are animals that so different from humans? We may be different species, but we both certainly have darkness in our cores. Why shouldn't animals join us on our march towards death?"

"That's one way to look at it," Combeferre mused.

"Humans are a bright race!" Enjolras protested.

"Yes, cause only a bright race loves to kill each other for no reason!" Grantaire said.

"You have no face in the human race, Grantaire!" Enjolras said, sharply.

"Why should I?" Grantaire shrugged.

"Humans have goals. Glorious goals," Enjolras said.

"Our only goal should be to die soon," Grantaire remarked.

Enjolras slammed his fist onto the table, "Out! Get out!"

Grantaire rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked out of the door, only staggering a little.

"Is he always drunk?" Jehan asked sadly.

Bahorel shrugged, "Probably."

XXX

Grantaire didn't show up to the next meeting. They all had assumed that Enjolras had crossed the line, and Grantaire was never coming back. But, the meeting after the next, Grantaire was sitting at his table with a rolled up piece of paper and a smirk.

"Have you come to apologize?" Enjolras asked with a smirk.

"Nope, just came to give you this," Grantaire held up his paper.

Enjolras walked over and took it. He unrolled the paper and stared at the drawing.

It was a picture of the barricades and eleven figures standing on it. Except the figures were pigs on their hind legs and hair. One pig was beat-up and had a buzz cut, probably symbolizing Bahorel. Feuilly's pig had a fan in one hand, a polish flag in the other, and curly red hair. Joly's pig had a much redder nose and was leaning on a cane. Bossuet's pig was bald, but smiling. There was a little pig to represent Gavroche, and the one next to it had long hair and a hat, showing Éponine. Marius' pig had a big heart on it, and stars in its eyes. Jehan's pig had flowers all over it. Courfeyrac pig had a hat that was falling off and a smirk (how Grantaire managed to put a smirk on a pig, no one knew). Combeferre's pig had a mop of dirty-blonde hair and spectacles. And then, there was the pig at the top of the barricade. The Enjolras pig. This pig had a red vest, golden curls, and was waving a big red flag.

Enjolras stared at it, and let out a little snort of laughter that he quickly turned into a cough. Courfeyrac walked over and grinned when he saw that picture.

"Perfect!" he laughed. Combeferre frowned and glared in their direction.

"Can you do an actual group picture?" Enjolras asked, looking up to stare Grantaire directly in his eyes.

Grantaire gulped, "of course."

XXX

Enjolras cornered Grantaire a couple days later, once everyone had left the back room of the café.

"Listen, I was thinking…" Enjolras paused, not sure how to go on.

"Yes?" Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire shrugged.

"Because, I mean, you're a part of the group now. And I feel as if I've been harsher towards you than the others," Enjolras said.

Grantaire laughed, "No, you haven't made me cry like you made Marius cry. Besides…we can be friends if you want."

"Good," Enjolras nodded formally.

Grantaire stifled a grin, "good. So, that's all you wanted to ask?"

Enjolras nodded, "yes. Other than asking if you're going to turn sober, which is unlikely."

"See? You know me so well," Grantaire grinned.

XXX

It was another usual day in which Grantaire keeled over drunk.

"He's unconscious again," Bahorel said, nudging him with his foot. "Who's going to take him home?"

Enjolras sighed, "I'll take him home."

Combeferre frowned, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, his flat isn't too far away," Enjolras said. "Besides, I'm going to be out late anyway working on the speech."

"That's nice of you," Courfeyrac said, trying to stifle his laughter. Enjolras shot him a sharp glance and Courfeyrac fell silent.

Enjolras picked Grantaire up, and put Grantaire's arm around his shoulders. He walked with him towards Grantaire's flat.

Grantaire's flat was very simple. It was also very messy, filled completely with beer bottles. Enjolras sighed and kicked the door shut. He carried Grantaire over to the bed. He laid Grantaire down on the bed and took off Grantaire's shoes. Then Grantaire decided to puke all over himself. Enjolras was forced to take off Grantaire's shirt and pants as well.

Enjolras had planned on going back to the flat he shared with Combeferre, but he was exhausted. He yawned and sat down next to Grantaire. Next thing he knew, he had laid back beside him and was sleeping.

XXX

Grantaire woke up early the next morning. He was surprised to see Enjolras lying next to him, and that he was only in his boxers. Grantaire got up and threw some jeans on. He went over and made some breakfast.

"Morning," Enjolras said, stumbling into the kitchen. "Do you have a hangover?"

"Yeah," Grantaire said. "But the stomach of our Fearless Leader is more important."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and began ransacking the cabinets for some painkillers. He finally found some, and gave them to Grantaire with a bottle of water.

"Lovely," Grantaire said, swallowing them.

"Do you usually use your stove?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire shook his head, "Most of the time I eat at a café."

At that, the stove burst out in flames.

"Fire extinguisher?!" Enjolras cried out, jumping back.

"Run!" Grantaire dumped his bottle of water onto the fire while Enjolras phoned the firefighters.

Once the firefighters put the small kitchen fire out, one went over to Grantaire.

"Your landlord just kicked you out, sorry about that. You have a place, right?" he asked, concerned.

Enjolras nodded, "of course he does. He's staying with me."

The firefighter nodded and they all left.

"You don't have to let me stay, I can just—" Grantaire began, but Enjolras shushed him.

"You're staying with us. Combeferre surely won't mind," Enjolras said.

Grantaire didn't say anything.

XXX

Combeferre was wondering where Enjolras was. He didn't worry too much, since Enjolras wouldn't do anything reckless. He was still surprised when Enjolras and Grantaire showed up on his doorstep. Enjolras was in his clothes from yesterday and Grantaire didn't have a shirt on.

"Do you mind if Grantaire stays here? He almost burned his flat down and then got kicked out," Enjolras said.

Combeferre sighed, "Fine. We have a couch, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine," Grantaire nodded.

Combeferre let Grantaire and Enjolras in. "You can shower if you want," Combeferre told him.

Grantaire nodded and went into the bathroom. Combeferre raised an eyebrow at Enjolras.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

Combeferre sighed, "You know, I'm pretty sure Marius doesn't have a flat buddy. He can stay there."

"No," Enjolras said a little too quickly. He took a deep breath, "He's not friends with Marius. He's friends with me, so I thought he could stay here. Besides, he'll find a new flat."

"I thought you didn't like having a crowded flat," Combeferre smirked.

Enjolras' face grew red, "what are you saying?"

Combeferre shrugged, "nothing."

XXX

Combeferre decided to call Courfeyrac, who knew about things like these.

"OMG ENJY HAS A CRUSH?!" Courfeyrac screamed from the phone.

"Keep your voice down," Combeferre hissed. He glanced towards the closed door. He was in his bedroom, but the walls were thin.

"Sorry," Courfeyrac didn't sound the least bit sorry. "So, Enjolras is smitten with our curly haired kitten?"

"What?" Combeferre scowled.

"Kitten rhymed," Courfeyrac said. "And Jehan says my poems are beautiful."

Combeferre rolled his eyes, "Jehan's too nice to insult anyone. And Enjolras must have spent the night at Grantaire's. Something happened to his flat, so now he's staying with us."

"What happened?" Courfeyrac asked, "And is he staying in Enjy's room."

"No," Combeferre replied, "he's staying on the couch."

"Okay, so now it's Operation—"

Combeferre cut Courfeyrac off, "No. Never mind, forget I called."

"Nope!" Courfeyrac's gleeful voice blasted in his ear. Courfeyrac disconnected and Combeferre sighed.

XXX

Enjolras found Grantaire sitting on the couch a couple days later, twiddling something in between his fingers.

"What's that?" Enjolras asked him, sitting down next to him.

Grantaire held it up. It was a worn-out penny.

"Your good luck token?" Enjolras asked his lip curling.

Grantaire snorted, "I don't believe in stupid superstitions."

"Well, maybe superstitions aren't all bad…" Enjolras said. "I mean, if the penny gives you good luck—"

Grantaire snorted again and stood up. He slipped the penny in his pocket. He walked away and Enjolras sighed. It was only when Combeferre came to get him for dinner, did he voice his thoughts.

"I am never going to understand Grantaire, am I?"

XXX

A couple weeks later, Courfeyrac got invited to a prestigious dinner with his new girlfriend. It was black tie formal, and he was told he could bring his friends.

Enjolras was finishing tying his tie when he noticed Grantaire sitting on the couch, drinking.

"Are you ready yet?" Enjolras asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Grantaire grinned, "I'm not going."

"Why not?" Enjolras frowned, smoothing down his crisp suit and red tie. "I have extra clothes."

Grantaire sighed and stood up, "fine, if you insist." He set his beer bottle down on the coffee table and followed Enjolras into his room. He got a nice, simple suit with a green tie. Grantaire was obviously drunk, so he fumbled with the tie. Enjolras took pity on his and helped him tie it. His fingers occasionally brushed Grantaire's throat. Enjolras' checks grew pink, and he cleared his throat.

"You look nice and handsome," he declared.

Grantaire scoffed, "A homely mortal pales in comparison to a god."

"You're not homely," Enjolras frowned.

Grantaire shrugged, "I don't need self-confidence, and I need a bottle."

"How can you have no self-confidence?" Enjolras asked him. Grantaire walked out of his room, and Enjolras followed him.

"Simple," Grantaire said, "Besides, why do you care if I hate myself?"

"Because I'm your friend," Enjolras sounded hurt.

Grantaire turned to face him and raised his eyebrows, "Just let me be."

"I'm not letting you wallow in self-pity!" Enjolras snapped.

"I don't want your freaking pity," Grantaire said, "I was doing fine before I met you."

"Fine? Being an alcoholic is not doing fine!" Enjolras narrowed his eyes.

Grantaire's face turned red, "So what if I had some problems?! I'm not one of your charity cases!"

"I don't think you're a charity chase!" Enjolras fumed, "I'm your friend and I care about you!"

The words hung in the air as they stood in silence. Combeferre walked into the room and stopped. He sighed and walked out of the door, "Settle this in five minutes and then come down to the car."

Grantaire said nothing, but just turned and followed Combeferre. Enjolras sighed and walked down with them.

Enjolras and Grantaire didn't talk during the dinner. Combeferre ate in silence as well, and Courfeyrac tried to keep the party going. Bossuet kept spilling things on himself, and he was escorted out by Joly and Musichetta. Feuilly had to work early the next day, so he left early too. Bahorel got into a fight with another customer, and they were eventually all kicked out.

"Well, that was entertaining," Grantaire grinned as they waited outside for a car to pick them up.

Enjolras sighed, "Where's Courfeyrac?"

"With his girlfriend," Jehan said, "she thought it was hilarious. So, tonight wasn't a complete waste."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier," Enjolras said to Grantaire.

Grantaire shrugged, "Its fine, I'm just not exactly used to having friends like you guys."

"Well you better get used to it because we're not leaving you," Combeferre said, with a small smile.

XXX

Grantaire eventually found a new flat, a cheap flat that he was going to share with Éponine. Enjolras was helping him buy more clothes and move his things that hadn't been destroyed in the fire.

"Is this a guitar?" Enjolras asked him.

Grantaire grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I play a little."

"Can I hear a song?" Enjolras pressed on.

"Not right now," Grantaire said, picking up the guitar and trying to find the case.

Enjolras frowned, but didn't say anything else.

XXX

Éponine and Grantaire had been living in their apartment for a couple of days, talking about their friends and screwed up love lives.

"How's Apollo going?" Éponine asked, grinning. She was sitting on the couch next to him, drinking wine out of the bottle.

"Good, he wants to listen to my songs," Grantaire said. He sighed, "Nothing I play will be good enough for his godly ears."

"Come on and give it a try!" Éponine encouraged, "at least he's showing a slight interest in you. Marius is still clueless as could be."

"What did he do now?" Grantaire asked, taking a swig out of the bottle.

"He wants me to find out this girls' address," Éponine said.

"Harsh," Grantaire muttered, "and he should know that the only person you stalk is him."

"Shut up," Éponine flung a pillow at him. "So, the songs. Which ones do you want to sing?"

Grantaire shrugged, "it doesn't matter."

"Fine then, I'll pick a few songs," Éponine said. "And honestly, I have better things to do than try to hook you two up."

"You mean like stalking Marius?" Grantaire smirked.

XXX

Enjolras glanced at the package in the mail. It was small and square, and had no return address.

"Who do you think it's from?" Enjolras asked Combeferre, as he sat down at the kitchen table. Combeferre shrugged and kept drinking his coffee.

Enjolras opened it up. Inside was a CD case, with a small sticky-note attached to it.

_A couple of songs sung by moi _

_-This_

_-Leave_

_-Hallelujah_

_-Apologize _

_R_

Enjolras put the CD into the played on the TV and began watching. It was just Grantaire sitting against a wall with his guitar, playing. Enjolras listened to the four songs, and then replayed them, and kept replaying them over and over again.

"He has a great voice," Enjolras remarked.

Combeferre, who had taken a shower, stepped out of his room fully dressed. Courfeyrac knocked on the door and then let himself in.

"Hey guys," Courfeyrac said, sitting next to Enjolras. He listened to the rest of the song Grantaire was playing, and then paused it. "How long have you been watching this?"

Enjolras scowled and stood up. He went to go make himself some coffee. Combeferre and Courfeyrac both wore amused expressions on their faces.

XXX

"So, when are you going to ask him out?" Bahorel grinned at Grantaire. They were at a bar, talking and drinking. Feuilly was bartending, and often stayed for a word or two.

"Ask who out?" Although Grantaire knew who Bahorel was referring to.

Bahorel took a long sip of his whiskey, "Enjolras," he said, smirking.

"I'm not going to ask him out," Grantaire said. "Besides, gods don't date mortals."

"But then how do you get demigods?" Feuilly mused, passing by to grab a bottle.

"He is a marble statue who loves his Patria," Grantaire said.

Bahorel coughed and motioned for Grantaire to lean in. Feuilly frowned, interested, and walked over to them. "Okay, so I heard this from Bossuet, who heard from Joly, who was patching up Jehan, who heard from Courfeyrac, who got this directly from Enjolras."

"Bossuet isn't the most reliable of sources," Feuilly pointed out, but Bahorel shook his head. "I called Jehan, and he confirmed everything."

"So, what do they know?" Grantaire asked him.

Bahorel leaned in even farther, "You know the CD you gave him?" Grantaire nodded, "Well, he's been listening to it on repeat for a couple of hours."

Grantaire grinned and shifted in his seat. "Who would have thought my harsh tones would please Apollo?"

"Courfeyrac says you have a great voice," Feuilly said. "He was talking to Marius and me. I never thought to ask how he knew, though."

"Courfeyrac could be overreacting," Grantaire pointed out.

Feuilly nodded, "R could be right. After all, we don't exactly know how Enjolras reacts to having a crush, or if he has one. I always thought he was a little too close to Combeferre before I knew them, but they just have a close friendship."

Bahorel just shook his head and kept grinning, "No, this is for real. Call him, R."

Grantaire pulled out his phone and rolled his eyes, "I'll text him."

"Good," Feuilly nodded and went to continue working.

Grantaire groaned, "Not drunk enough for this."

_Hey Apollo –R_

_Don't call me Apollo. What do you want? –E_

_Just to say hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :) –R_

_Are you drunk? –E_

_Wanna hang out? –R_

_When you're sober –E_

_So that's a yes –R_

_Yes –E_

"Here give it to me," Bahorel reached over and grabbed Grantaire's phone. He grinned and handed it back to him. He pulled out his own phone and started texting Enjolras.

_Awww little Enjy has a date –Bahorel_

_Don't call me Enjy, and how do you possibly know? –E_

_Wait, let me guess, R's next to you at the bar? –E_

_Yep –Bahorel_

_Well, when he's sober, we'll communicate –E_

_For your date –Bahorel_

_For our get-together –E_

_Date –Bahorel_

_It's not a date! –E_

Bahorel stopped texting Enjolras, and started texting Courfeyrac.

_Enj has a date with R –Bahorel_

_NO WAY! –Courf_

Jehan glanced at the far side of the couch where Courfeyrac was jumping up and down. "What's up?" he asked, picking a thread from his sweater.

"Enjolras and Grantaire!" Courfeyrac said.

"They're together?!" Jehan said, excited.

Courfeyrac took a deep breath, "Not yet. They're going on a date."

Jehan smiled. Quickly, they told the rest of their friends. They results were unanimously happy.

_FINALLY! –Ép_

_Good –Marius_

_Ooooooo sweet! –Bossuet_

_I'm so happy for R –Joly_

_That's nice. No interfering –Combeferre_

"Combeferre's right," Jehan said, reading Courfeyrac's messages. "They're doing fine without our help."

Courfeyrac frowned, "But, it's fun! Besides, didn't you tell Joly who told Bossuet who told Bahorel, who was going to tell Grantaire? This meant he totally did!"

Jehan got up to get some tea, "you should stop stalking your friends."

"But it's so much fun!" Courfeyrac protested.

XXX

"It's not a date," Enjolras was reminding himself more than Combeferre. He and Grantaire were just going out for coffee. It wasn't a date.

"Sure," Combeferre said, trying to hide his smile. "You seem dressed up, though." Enjolras scowled. Wearing jeans and a button-down red shirt wasn't dressing up. Especially when Grantaire arrived in black jeans and a large hoodie with paint splatters on it. Enjolras could see that those were actually paint splatters, not just a design on a hoodie. And then he scolded himself for looking so closely. But it was better than staring at Grantaire's face with his dark eyes and even darker hair. Grantaire wasn't wearing a beanie, so his wild curly hair was all over the place.

"Have fun," Combeferre said, waving at them.

XXX

Grantaire walked with Enjolras down the street, studying him out of the corner of his eye. Enjolras looked as flawless as usual. Grantaire didn't say anything until they sat down at the outdoor café.

"How's…what do you do?" Enjolras asked him.

Grantaire snorted, "I'm a student, like you guys."

"I haven't seen you before," Enjolras noted.

Grantaire shrugged, "I ditch a lot."

"Why? Education is important! Just ask Feuilly," Enjolras said.

"I'm different than Feuilly, though," Grantaire pointed out. "We're all different. Éponine and Gavroche don't get an education and they don't want one."

"Of course they want one! Who doesn't want an education?!" Enjolras exclaimed.

Grantaire smirked, "People who think education is worthless. They're street-smart. Honestly, they don't need an education where they're going. They're fine without one."

"Everyone needs an education," Enjolras said, his nostrils flaring.

"Well, not everyone can get one. Just ask Feuilly," Grantaire retorted.

Enjolras' face turned red, "well, then we have to make sure everyone gets one!"

"Impossible," Grantaire said. "You know what? Why don't you just let the world crash and burn?"

"Because I can't!" Enjolras cried out, "I can't just sit back and watch bad things happen! I have to do something! Don't you have that feeling?!"

"No, I don't," Grantaire said quietly.

"Well, then," Enjolras said, unsure how to go on.

The two sat in silence as their coffee and croissants were delivered.

"Well, this has been good," Grantaire said, getting up. Enjolras got up too, not knowing what to say. He threw some money on the table, and they both left.

XXX

Later that night, Enjolras was talking to Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

"So, it wasn't a success?" Courfeyrac looked like Christmas had been canceled.

Combeferre sighed, "I mean it all depends on you. Did you really want to go on a date with him? Are you really upset that it failed?"

Enjolras shrugged, "I don't know." This wasn't technically true, if the feeling in his stomach had anything to do about it. Enjolras dismissed the feeling of disappointment, thinking that he was only disappointed in how Grantaire didn't believe in helping the world. _Or is it because the date didn't work? _Enjolras tried to ignore that thought. Besides, it wasn't even a date.

"Well, I have a da—get together planned with Jehan," Courfeyrac said, "Goodbye." He hugged Enjolras, who didn't return the hug, which was perfectly normal. Courfeyrac walked out of the room, humming _Defying Gravity._

"Well then," Combeferre said. Although, that was more to the fact that apparently Courfeyrac had dumped his girlfriend and was dating Jehan now.

"Stop saying 'well,' will you?" Enjolras muttered. Combeferre could tell that Enjolras was in a relatively bad mood, so he put a blanket around his shoulders and left.

XXX

Grantaire was sitting on Bahorel and Feuilly's couch sharing a beer with Éponine.

"So, we argued and then left," Grantaire said.

Éponine sighed dramatically. "Hey, at least you got a date."

"That's right, how is puppy boy?" Bahorel asked, from where he was lying on the ground in front of the couch.

"He's preoccupied with his crush," Éponine spat out vehemently, "His precious Cosette."

"He likes you as a friend, and thinks of you as a person, though," Grantaire pointed out.

Éponine nodded, "it'll just be easier if I didn't know Cosette. Or if he shut up about her for one second."

"You know Cosette?" Bahorel asked, "How?"

"My parents took care of her, until she was adopted," Éponine said. "And by taking care of, I mean abusing her."

"Does she remember you?" Grantaire asked.

"Probably," Éponine said, "but I don't think she'll hold a grudge."

Bahorel got up when there was a knock on the door, "that's nice." The door opened to reveal a worn-out Feuilly.

"15 hours," Feuilly whimpered, dropping his bag.

Bahorel snorted, "You look like you live during the Industrial Revolution."

"I feel like it," Feuilly walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Grantaire said, kicking Éponine off of the couch. He stretched his legs and laid down on it. Éponine rolled her eyes and went over to take off Feuilly's shoes.

"Sure dude," Bahorel said, walking into the kitchen. "'Ponine, you can stay too!"

"Thanks!" Éponine called out. Tired, she fell into the bed next to Feuilly and fell asleep.

"Why is there only one bedroom?" Grantaire asked Bahorel.

"I usually sleep on the couch," Bahorel said. "But there's a large lump of unrequited love on it."

"There's a small lump of unrequited love in the bed too," Grantaire smirked. Bahorel snorted and walked into the bedroom. He fell asleep in the middle of Éponine and Feuilly.

XXX

"Shouldn't they try again?" Courfeyrac whispered to Jehan during the movie.

"Shhhh," Jehan shushed him. There was no talking in the movie theater, but this was important.

Courfeyrac sighed, "They need to get together," he said.

"Yeah, but just let them get the anger and annoyance out now," Jehan whispered, "we'll try again later in a couple of days."

"Okay," Courfeyrac nodded.

XXX

Grantaire woke up to someone knocking on the door. He grumbled and threw the door open. He froze when he saw Enjolras standing there, soaking wet.

"I brought breakfast," he mumbled, holding out a paper bag.

Grantaire grinned and let Enjolras in. He called into the bedroom that breakfast here. One of them threw something at the door and Grantaire laughed.

"Who's here?" Enjolras asked, unpacking the breakfast.

"Bahorel, Feuilly, and Éponine," Grantaire said.

Enjolras nodded and passed a crepe to Grantaire.

"So, I was thinking that today was a nice day," Enjolras said, quietly.

"Oh," Grantaire said.

Enjolras sighed, "You know, this would be easier if—"

"If what?" Grantaire asked, dangerously, "If I obey your every command like a little puppy?"

"No!" Enjolras narrowed his eyes, "I just want you to see the world in a good light."

Grantaire snorted, "I see the world for how it really is."

"Why, though?!" Enjolras said, "Did you have a disappointed childhood—?"

Grantaire glared at him, "My childhood was fine, thank you very much. I just prefer drinking, there's nothing wrong with that. Maybe I just enjoy it. Not everyone has problems, Apollo."

"I didn't say you have problems!" Enjolras exclaimed. "You have so much talent and you throw it away!"

Grantaire stood up, "Talent or not, I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Enjolras pounded his fist on the table, "I'm your friend and I'm trying to help you!"

"No you're not!" Grantaire said, "You're taking pity on me because you want me for a new cause!"

"You are the most annoying person I have ever met!" Enjolras stood up, "If I ever see you again, it will be too soon! I hate you!" He turned and stormed out of the room.

Grantaire clenched his fists. A noise behind him made him start. Bahorel was standing there, looking confused. Behind him, Éponine and Feuilly looked worried. Before they could say anything, Grantaire left.

XXX

Two months had gone by, without a word from Grantaire. They all had taken it pretty badly. Éponine wouldn't talk to any of them, and her attendance at meetings became rather sparse. Feuilly looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep, and Bahorel was in a great deal more bar fights to vent off his feelings. Joly and Bossuet weren't cheerful anymore, and they talked quietly and solemnly. Marius was worried, not only about Grantaire, but about Éponine. His girlfriend, Cosette, was worried about Marius. Little Gavroche kept asking them where Grantaire was until he realized that Grantaire was probably never coming back. Jehan's poems got sadder and darker. Courfeyrac wasn't in the joking mood anymore, nor was he in a flirtatious mood. Combeferre kept his emotions bottled in, and he spent his spare time consoling his friends who had come to him. Enjolras retreated inside of himself, leaving a marble shell that not even Combeferre could penetrate.

Everything reminded Enjolras of Grantaire. The big group painting that Grantaire had given them. It depicted Enjolras standing up, and everyone sitting around watching him. There was a window in the background. You could see outside, the people were gathered, and there was a barricade in the distance. Grantaire's table was left empty, since no one sat at it. During the meeting, Enjolras' eyes were drawn to it. There was an awful weight in his stomach, the feelings of guilt and regret. No matter how much Combeferre told him otherwise, Enjolras knew it was his fault. The only other people who knew what had happened were Éponine, Feuilly, and Bahorel, and those three seemed more distant from him than before. His speeches seemed weak without Grantaire's criticism. Enjolras had tried calling Grantaire, but Marius said that Éponine found his phone in the dumpster.

XXX

It was a miserable day outside. The rain pounded on the doors and they could hear thunder. All of Les Amis were safe and secure in the back room of the café. Well, almost all of them. There was still no word from Grantaire.

Combeferre was in the middle of speaking when Marius' phone rang.

"What did we say about phones?" Combeferre said, half-heartedly. Marius didn't say anything, but his face paled.

"Ponine calm down…tell me…what happened…Grantaire?" At that, everyone got quiet and leaned closer to listen to him, "…ok…what?!...where are you...we'll be there right away…it's going to be okay, I promise." Marius ended his call and stood up, "We have to get to the hospital right away; there's been an accident."

Combeferre and Feuilly were the calmest, so they drove to the hospital. No one talked as they drove in silence. Finally, they got to the hospital and went inside. They were herded to the waiting room, where Éponine said there, crying.

Marius reached her first and hugged her tightly. They all huddle around each other, some sitting in chairs, others on the floor.

"What happened?" Bahorel asked. Combeferre glared at him, but Éponine wiped her eyes, "I was listed first on R's emergency contacts. I got a call that he was in critical condition. There had been a bad car accident. After Grantaire had left that day, he went out to the nearest bar. Apparently he started bartending and got money. After two months of good money, he bought a car to get out of here. He…he wasn't paying attention to the road," Éponine started crying now, "and he was drinking and they say the music was loud and he does that when he wants to forget. It was a huge truck."

"What's his current state?" Combeferre asked one hand on Éponine's shoulder.

"He's in surgery right now," Éponine said, "they said he was awake and cursing like a sailor when they brought him in. That's a good sign, right?"

Combeferre nodded and hugged her. They all held hands, and even though it sounds really cheesy, it comforted them. The doors opened and Cosette came in.

"Thanks for coming," Marius stood up to greet her.

Cosette nodded and walked over to Éponine. She stood there nervously, before Éponine looked up.

"I was hoping we could put the past behind us," Cosette said. "I want to be here for you now, to help comfort you. So, friends?" As an answer, Éponine got up and hugged her tightly.

They stayed there through the whole night. Cosette's father came to get her as it got late. Someone tried to tell them to go home, but Bahorel cracked his knuckles and Enjolras glared at them. The person rushed away quickly.

XXX

Finally, they could go see Grantaire, but only one at a time. Éponine went first.

"You okay?" she asked, noting the bandages and the tubes all connected to him.

"Eh, could be better," Grantaire said, trying to grin.

Éponine frowned, "You're in pain. Did they give you any painkillers?"

"Yes Ponine," Grantaire groaned.

Éponine sighed and took his hand, "Why did you leave?"

"You guys didn't want me around anymore, remember?" Grantaire asked.

"Explain that to the nine people outside your room freaking out," Éponine said.

Grantaire gulped, "is he there?"

"Yes," Éponine said, "and you're going to have to talk to him eventually."

"Not now, please," Grantaire said, "He said he hated me."

"He didn't mean it R," Éponine smoothed Grantaire's hair from his forehead.

Grantaire closed his eyes, "tell them I'm sleeping and I don't want to be disturbed."

Éponine nodded and kissed his forehead.

She walked out of the room and was instantly ambushed by the others. "Relax," she snapped, "He's doing fine; he just needs his rest."

"Éponine's right," Combeferre said, as the others protested. "Now that we know he's going to be okay, we can sleep in peace." They headed outside to their cars. Enjolras fell back to walk with Éponine.

"He doesn't want to see me, does he?" Enjolras remarked with a wry smile.

"You were rude," Éponine said softly. "You don't understand how much he…"

"How much he what?" Enjolras asked.

Éponine sighed, "The only reason I'm telling you this is that Grantaire is lying on a hospital bed right now and looks like death warmed over. Grantaire likes you."

"No he doesn't," Enjolras said softly.

"Yes, he does," Éponine said, "A lot."

Enjolras stopped in his tracks. Éponine grabbed his arm and tugged him forward to keep walking, "Just talk to him Enjolras. He can be pretty stubborn, but you can get through to him."

XXX

Enjolras tried, but Grantaire kept feigning sleep. One day, a man in a suit was there with Grantaire, talking to him and writing things down.

"Who is he, a lawyer?" Courfeyrac frowned.

"I have no idea," Combeferre shrugged.

They continued to puzzle over the strange man. Bahorel had asked Grantaire about him, but Grantaire just made a joke, and they moved on from it. Gavroche went to see Grantaire.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?eyH" Grantaire asked quietly.

Gavroche sat down next to him and frowned, "are you going to be okay?"

"I hope so," Grantaire said, squirming around.

"Who was that man?" Gavroche asked him.

Grantaire shrugged, "I'm just popular, I guess." He laughed and Gavroche managed a small laugh. "Don't worry, Gav." Grantaire said.

"But what if you di—" Gavroche was cut off by Grantaire's hand on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll try not to," Grantaire said. "If—"

"Don't say if!" Gavroche cried out, alarmed.

Grantaire smiled sadly, "When I get better, we can hang out again. Does that sound good?"

Gavroche nodded. Grantaire winced from the pain, "Oh, Gav, one more thing? Annoy our Fearless Leader for me," Grantaire grinned.

Gavroche walked out and told the others what he said.

Combeferre turned to Enjolras, "I think Grantaire has forgiven you. You should go talk to him soon."

XXX

Enjolras sat in the seat next to Grantaire. He was "sleeping," Enjolras sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know you don't want to talk to me. If I was you, I wouldn't want to talk to me too. But please, just listen. I didn't mean what I said. You are important to me, Grantaire, you really are. I may argue with you, but I enjoy our arguments, in a sense. I enjoy the helpful, if not harsh, critiques that you so easily give. You're an amazing painter and singer, and you deserve so much more. I should respect your decisions about your life and not try to change it. I just care about you, a lot. And I keep thinking about you and I missed you so much. I don't hate, R, I've never hated you," he put his hand on top of Grantaire's. He took a deep breath and squeezed it, "You are the most amazing, beautiful, talented, wonderful person I have ever met in my life. I wish you were able to see that, but I guess I had to show it to you. And I did a pretty bad job with yelling at you and everything. It's just that," Enjolras started crying to his horror. He was focused on his words, trying to make everything come out. He didn't notice a distant pair of dark eyes watching him. "Grantaire, I love you. I have fallen hopelessly in love with you. I've just…never loved anyone before. Not like this. And I wasn't sure what to do. I wish I you could see that you're the dearest person to my heart. Those two months were agonizing. I shut myself off, knowing it was my fault. All of this is my fault. Please forgive me Grantaire. I love you." Enjolras was vaguely aware of a lot of noise. Doctors and nurses rushed in, while Combeferre had grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the room.

XXX

The day was clear and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Their group walked into the courtyard, Éponine leading. There was one huge tree in the courtyard. They sat and leaned against it, all of them touching in some way. Although the day was hot, they were in their finest suits. Cosette and Éponine both wore dresses.

The man accompanying them cleared his throat and read from a piece of paper.

"_The last will and testament of Grantaire Henri Bouchard. Grantaire passed away from fatal injuries due to a car crash where he was drinking and driving. His family consists of two distant parents that he said he doesn't want to talk to and his "sister," Éponine._

_Well, here's my will. The old guy came and told me "just in case." So, if you're reading this, I'm dead. First, don't blame yourselves. Second, just know that I'm watching you, either from above or below. I don't want you guys to wallow in grief. Please continue on, get married, have an army of babies. Maybe I'll see you soon, maybe I won't. But it's been a blast knowing you all._

_To Éponine: the rest of my money. It's not a lot, but it's enough. Take care of yourself and Gavroche, promise me that. And even though Marius wasn't the right guy for you, there are so many other guys that would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend._

_To Bahorel: my alcohol stash. I moved it to your house; it's underneath the second floorboard from the coach to the kitchen. Share it or drink it all in one night, it doesn't matter. Punch a guy or two for me, and remember to keep moving forward._

_To Bossuet: my lucky penny. I'm still unsure of whether or not it worked, but I met you all, which was the best thing to ever happen to me (actually, second best. The first best thing is private.). You could argue that the penny led to my death, but your optimism has rubbed off on me. Only a little though, not really noticeable. Just keep being Bossuet. _

_To Joly: Jolllly how are you? I hope you're doing swell. The doctors say that I'm bleeding internally and have a bad concussion and a lot of broken bones. Plus my liver isn't doing too well, and my heart is going crazy. On the bright side, I'm fully conscious and feeling all the pain. Sorry about that, I just thought you might want to know how I'm doing. The doctors gave it their all, but it must not have been good enough. You're the best doctor I know and I know you'll save people daily. I give to you my watch, which is pretty sweet. Anyway, you can now always be punctual._

_To Feuilly: if you want the art supplies back, they're yours. Your actual gift is the car I bought. You need a proper car to get to work on time, and to get some more sleep. Nothing against your bike, but it's a bike. You're a hard worker and all around great guy who needs a car. And sorry about my car being wrecked, but I heard it was fix-able._

_To Gavroche: my green hoodie and beanie hat. But don't grow up like me; I really am not the best influence. Just remember to listen to your sister, Éponine. She means well, and she's only a kid too. Also listen to the other Les Amis. They all want the best for you and you will be spoiled rotten, but that's okay. You deserve a little spoiling. _

_To Jehan: don't worry, little poet, as you say "all things must come to an end." You get my iPod. Hopefully some music will inspire you. Keep writing poems, no matter what anyone says._

_To Courfeyrac: my guitar so you can serenade Jehan with it. Also, I keep in all the drinks because of a) genetics b) practice and c) awesomeness. Don't forget to be awesome, and take care of Jehan. _

_To Marius (and his girlfriend): I give you both my secret puppy. Yeah, I bought a Husky named Montagne. You can change his name, but that might confuse him. Currently, Montagne is staying at the vet until his owner (previously me, now you) picks him up. He's a couple weeks old. I got lonely. Both of you better be on good terms with Ponine. I don't mean like BFFs, but not enemies. _

_To Combeferre: to you, Mamma Ferre, I give the rest of my schoolbooks. I don't need them anymore, and you'll take good care of them. You're our mother, and you were much closer to me than my actual mother. That sounds weird, but trust me. You're as inspirational as our Fearless Leader, and you're the best guide we've ever had, in the revolution and in our lives. Allons-y! Geronimo! _

_To Enjolras: my sketchbook. You seemed impressed with my artwork."_

The man handed out the items to everyone (except for the guitar, puppy, and car). He nodded and handed the will to Combeferre. Éponine took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll always remember you, Grantaire." Nods came from the other Les Amis.

XXX

Éponine and Gavroche put the money to good use. Gavroche always wore the green beanie and the hoodie, if he could get away without Éponine washing it. Gavroche complained and said that it still smelled like Grantaire, and that he didn't want it to be washed. Bahorel shared the alcohol with everyone while Courfeyrac strummed Grantaire's guitar. Combeferre paid for Grantaire's car to be fixed, and when it was, Feuilly got an extra 30 minutes of sleep. Marius and Cosette treasured little Montagne. They called him Monty. Éponine, who called Montparnasse Monty, called the little dog Taggy. Jehan's poetry was still sad, but Courfeyrac knew he had to give Jehan some time. Combeferre treasured Grantaire's schoolbooks, even though they were old, smelly, and had doodles in them. Joly treasured his watch, and Bossuet never lost the penny.

As for Enjolras, he kept Grantaire's sketchbook with him at all times. He was flipping through the various pictures of Les Amis and him one day. Most of the pictures were of him. The ones at the end had a dog featured in them. Enjolras smiled and then paused when a note fell out of the book. He picked it up, opened it, and read it.

_Dear Apollo,_

_So, we kind of fought and I feel bad. But, you've made it clear that you don't want me around. It's just that I have to write this down somewhere. Maybe you'll eventually read this, maybe you won't. It's too soon to tell. But, well, I have a confession to make._

_I have been deeply in love with you ever since I first saw you. Call me Marius Pontmercy, but I love you. I love your golden curls and how they bounce back and forth on your head. I love how your eyes spark up with passion. I love how strong your voice is and how you stand tall and strong. I love how you stand up for what's right, and will never back down from a challenge._

_I love you_

_R_


	87. Wine and Flowers

**A/N: Fluff for Ras1832, barricade era AU**

Grantaire groaned and opened his eyes. He was in his room, which was odd. He some-what remembered falling asleep at the Musain. So one of his friends must have brought him here. Especially since he was still fully-dresses, except for his shoes. Grantaire yawned and took off his dark green vest and white shirt. He looked around, searching for something.

There she stood, next to his bed. Great and tall. Blood-red and shaped beautifully. It is the most wonderful thing to have ever come into Grantaire's life. He picked up the bottle of wine and smiled. "I love you," he murmured, taking a sip of the sweet substance. "I'll never leave you." He fell back on his bed, still clutching his bottle of wine.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed," Grantaire drunkenly sang, "the color of my wine.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, i fall into the other world.

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeed the blood which swallows us all

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack, I am not unfurled."

Grantaire curled around his bottle and mumbled as he fell asleep again.

XXX

They all called Ponine "A Rose of the Underworld," and hardly paid any attention to Azelma. But she liked being in the shadows and being unnoticeable. But Jehan noticed her. And he gave her flowers.

First was the daisy, which meant innocence. Azelma was unsure who had given her this flower at first. But then she looked at him, who was talking with Feuilly. Éponine had dragged her to a meeting so she could see Marius and so that Azelma would stay out of trouble.

Second was the camellia. It meant admiration and perfection. Azelma had picked up the flower and stared at him, confused. But he smiled kindly at her and Azelma found herself smiling back.

Then came fennel, which was worthy of all praise. Azelma snuck out of her house and went over to the Musain. The only person there was the intimidating leader. After shyly asking where Jehan was, she hurried to his house.

After questioning Jehan, all he did was smile and retreat to go get something. When he returned, he was carrying a honeysuckle. He said it represented generous and devoted affection. Azelma blushed and asked if that was true. Jehan kissed her cheek and said she was beautiful and amazing.

When they started dating, they kept it quiet. They didn't want anyone knowing. Jehan loved the idea of secret love and Azelma didn't want her sister finding out. Jehan would leave flowers by her, flowers that had not gone unnoticed by the other Amis. They were the petals of buttercups. Azelma learned that buttercups were symbols of cheerfulness.

The first time they kissed, Jehan showed her a jonquil. It meant love me and requested a reciprocation of emotion. Azelma nodded and kissed him quickly. Jehan kissed her forehead and said that she was the most beautiful flower in the world.

Jehan gave her a pansy whenever he wanted to talk about feelings and love. He would give her magnolias and marigolds, symbols of love. Azelma enjoyed being with Jehan. He was nice and comforting. He gave her his love, attention, and flowers. She began wearing the flowers in her hair. Éponine noticed, but showed no sign of doing anything. The months past in wonderful bliss. Everything seemed perfect.

Then, Azelma woke up one morning to an empty room. Her father was in the sewers. Éponine was dead. Gavroche was dead. Jehan was dead. All that was left was a simple flower lying there, an azalea, meaning take care of yourself. Azelma smiled sadly as she started to cry. She picked up the flower and held it close to her chest. She was all alone again, and no one was going to notice her, the lost flower of the underworld.


	88. The Artist, the Rose, and the Poet

**A/N: Modern AU**

Éponine wiped the blood clean from her dagger. The room was silent; since she was the only one awake in there. Grantaire was snoring on the sofa, completely out of it. There were four of them, four assassins (Although, Montparnasse said _mercy-bringers _instead). Finally, Montparnasse and Jehan walked in.

"How did your mission go?" Éponine asked them.

Jehan grinned, "Good." He sat down on one of the chairs, and Montparnasse cleared his throat. Éponine sat on the ground, leaning against Jehan's legs. Grantaire awoke, and looked up to watch Montparnasse.

"We have new targets," Montparnasse announced, "Three men who pose a danger to society."

"What are they doing?" Jehan asked.

Montparnasse took three files and handed them around, "They're trying to change society, make every man equal. The government contacted me and told me that they must be stopped."

"So, we do the dirty work as usual," Éponine said, rolling her eyes as she took her file. She flipped through it and sighed. Jehan and Grantaire looked at their files as well.

"What are you doing?" Grantaire asked Montparnasse.

Montparnasse grinned, "Watching."

Éponine snorted, "Well then, have fun. Now, if you please leave, we have work to do." Montparnasse glared at her, before walking out. Éponine got up and sat next to Grantaire on the sofa.

"My dude's name is Combeferre," Éponine said. "He's a class A nerd and is studying medical stuff."

"I have Courfeyrac," Jehan said, yawning. "Says he's third in command next to Combeferre, who's second. Who's first?"

"Enjolras," Grantaire said blankly, staring at his folder.

"What's up?" Éponine asked him. Grantaire snapped his folder shut and left. Éponine sighed and gathered her things. Jehan and she walked out of the room, talking about their mission.

XXX

Grantaire took a deep breath as he stood outside of Enjolras' apartment. Step 1 was infiltration. Grantaire's hand shook as he reached out to knock. Once he knocked, there was no going back. He used to never have doubts about his job. But this man, this Enjolras, was hardly a regular victim. He was a marble god, an Apollo.

Grantaire knocked on the door and a voice called out for him to come in. Walking inside, he saw an office with a simple desk. And sitting at the desk was Apollo. He was more handsome in person than in the picture.

Enjolras glanced up, "Hello, are you interested in our cause?"

Grantaire sat down across from him, "Enlighten me."

Enjolras took a deep breath, "We believe that the current government is corrupt. We are trying to change it with protests and speeches. We're rallying the people up to help us in our quest. We want to build a new government, a better government."

Grantaire snorted, "Good luck with that. The people don't want to do anything, and the government can squash you like a bug."

"Not when everyone joins us," Enjolras said, narrowing his eyes.

"They won't, trust me," Grantaire said.

Enjolras crossed his arms, "who exactly are you?"

Grantaire stood up and passed him a sticky-note with a number that had been written on it, "Grantaire. Call me for a good time." He walked out, leaving Enjolras mad and dumbfounded.

Grantaire didn't plan on flirting, but that guy was just so…stupid? Glorious? Wonderful? Passionate? Grantaire shook his head and kept walking.

XXX

Éponine was told that she would find Combeferre in the library. She walked around the shelves, with a book in her hand to appear inconspicuous. She turned a corner and bumped into a guy with a pile of books in his hand.

"Sorry," she said as he struggled to get them all up.

He sighed and straightened with the pile, "it's fine."

Éponine caught her breath and hoped that Combeferre had a twin brother or something, and that the man standing there was just a clone and not the actual guy.

"Combeferre," he smiled and nodded. Éponine's heart sank.

"Éponine," she smiled flirtatiously and winked. "So, are you reading your way through the library?"

"Not intentionally," Combeferre said his face pink.

"What are you reading right now?" Éponine asked.

Combeferre frowned in thought, "Um, _Atlas of Human Anatomy, the Great Gatsby,_ and _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_."

"You like French operas?" Éponine grinned.

Combeferre nodded, "_Oui Mademoiselle_."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then," Éponine winked again and left.

XXX

Courfeyrac wasn't in his office or in the bathroom. Jehan sighed and walked around, wondering where he was. He glanced outside the window and saw a café across the street. Shrugging, Jehan went over to that café.

Sure enough, Courfeyrac was sitting at one of the tables, talking cheerfully to a waitress. Jehan sat down at his table and ordered a croissant.

"Hey," Courfeyrac grinned at him, "Were you attracted by me? Because it's only natural."

"_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore," _Jehan recited. One of his favorite poets was Edgar Allan Poe.

Courfeyrac nodded, "_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door, ''tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -only this, and nothing more.'_"

Jehan smiled, "You know the poem?"

"Had to recite it for school," Courfeyrac explained. "But it was creepy and it stuck in my brain."

"I love the beauty of poetry," Jehan said. "How wonderful it is as you craft words onto a piece of paper."

The croissant arrived, and they talked as they ate. Courfeyrac was a spirited man, who listened intently to what Jehan was saying. When Jehan got up to leave, Courfeyrac handed him a folded napkin. He waited until he down the street to read it.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Here's my number: _(the ten digit number was listed)

_I like you_

XXX

Éponine sighed as she opened the fridge. Their home had four bedrooms, one for each of them. It had a living room, a kitchen, and two offices. One office was strictly Montparnasse's. They were prohibited from entering it. The other office was bright and colorful. The walls had paintings and poems on it. There were stacks of books, and a huge desk. There was even a small couch shoved into the office.

Montparnasse first started this agency. Montparnasse was bored out of his mind with Patron-Minette in prison. So, he started doing what he did best, murdering. Then he became a hired force, and rose up. He liked working alone, but more people meant more missions which meant more money. So, he hired Éponine. In return for helping him, he had to guarantee the safety of Éponine's little siblings, which he did. One stormy night, Éponine met Grantaire, who joined them. Jehan was the last to join, and he was terrifying when he was mad.

Éponine walked into the living room and sat down on the armchair. Jehan and Grantaire were on the couch, not talking. Finally, Grantaire broke the silence, "So, who else is screwed?"

Éponine raised her hand and Jehan dropped his head in his hands.

"He gave me his number," Jehan mumbled.

Grantaire nodded, "Can we switch people? Because I honestly can't harm Apollo."

Éponine sighed, "We can't. Once they see us, we have to stick with the mission. I'm sorry, R."

"So, how's Combeferre? Where there any numbers exchanged?" Jehan asked her.

Éponine bit her lip, "No, but he seems cute and naïve. Like a kid. And I'm not going to kill a kid."

"Why is this different? We've killed so many other people, why now?" Grantaire asked them.

Jehan nodded and stood up, "I'll be in my room texting Courfeyrac."

"He probably speaks a dozen languages," Éponine moaned, "and he's smart. Not street-smart, like us, but he's read the whole entire library. He's reading _The_ _Phantom of the Opera._"

"Good luck Ponine," Grantaire said. They were all going to need some good luck.

XXX

Grantaire was lying on the couch in the office when his phone beeped.

_Are you interested in learning more about our cause? –Unknown number_

_Is this the great Apollo? –R_

_It's Enjolras, and don't call me that –E_

_Whatever you say Apollo ;) –R_

_I have time after a meeting tomorrow to chat –E_

_Time? –R_

_3pm –E_

_Ok –R_

Grantaire threw a blanket over himself and closed his eyes. Technically it wasn't good to flirt with your victim, but he had to get close to him. At least, that would be his excuse if Montparnasse asked.

XXX

"Éponine!" Éponine turned around and grinned when she saw Combeferre run over to her. Someone shushed them to be quiet, since they were in the library. Truthfully, Éponine had come back to the library every day since meeting him just to see him again. She felt that if she didn't talk to him, she didn't have to continue making progress on her mission. So she just stalked him and watched him.

Éponine had this problem with stalking cute boys. She remembered how she was doing a job in London, and almost failed because a nice young boy by the name of Marius Pontmercy got in the way. Grantaire chided her for being foolish, since Marius had a girlfriend. Still, she stalked a bunch of other cute boys. But none have them had been her target.

"How's it going? Did you finish your books?" She asked.

Combeferre pushed his glasses up on his nose, which seemed dorky, but was actually really cute, "I finished _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra _and I'm almost done _The Great Gatsby._"

"What about your boring medical textbook?" Éponine asked.

Combeferre sighed, "I haven't started on that yet. I feel so bad procrastinating, but we do have six months to read it."

Éponine burst out laughing, "You are the cutest thing ever." She smiled and kissed his cheek, "call me, sometime?"

Combeferre's face had turned red, but he nodded quickly. He fumbled for his phone and Éponine snatched it with quick fingers. She quickly programmed her number into it.

"T-thanks," Combeferre mumbled. Éponine nodded and bit her lip. He was harmless, why would anyone want him dead?

XXX

The answer to that question came from Grantaire. Grantaire told them that their group was going to overthrow the government for a better society. Grantaire said it was hopeless, and not just because they had assassins on their tails.

"But," Jehan said, softly, "If they do overthrow the government, that'll be a good thing. We can go back to living normal lives. We can stop lying to them."

Éponine scowled, "They won't trust us once they find out who we are. We're going to have to keep lying to them for as long as we're with them."

Jehan looked at his hands, "You don't understand." He got up and left. Éponine sighed and went to her room.

XXX

"Another date?" Courfeyrac grinned, "You must really like me."

Jehan's face went red, and he cursed himself. He hadn't meant to actually date Courfeyrac. It'll make his job even harder (or easier, depending on how you looked at it). But he just nodded, "So, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," Courfeyrac said. They ended up going to the movies.

XXX

Enjolras had gotten used to Grantaire hanging around. Although his cynical, pessimist remarks were rather annoying, they helped improve his argument. He started showing up to the actual meetings, as well as Courfeyrac's little boyfriend, Jehan.

"Are you okay?" Enjolras asked Combeferre, after one meeting when everyone had left. Courfeyrac had already left with Jehan, and Grantaire was sleeping at his table.

Combeferre sighed, "I think I like someone."

"Really?" Enjolras asked, surprised, "Who?"

"This girl I met at the library," Combeferre mumbled, "She's funny, witty, smart, and beautiful. Her name is Éponine."

"What are you going to do?" Enjolras asked, packing up.

Combeferre shrugged, "I don't know. I get all flustered when I'm with her. We text occasionally, though."

Enjolras nodded, "Why don't you bring her to one of the meetings?"

"Okay, I will," Combeferre said. They finished putting everything away and headed out. Enjolras glanced back at Grantaire's sleeping form and frowned. But Combeferre kept walking, so he followed his friend.

Grantaire really hadn't been sleeping. He used it as an excuse to eavesdrop, which he was pretty good at. He yawned and pulled out his phone.

_Looks like Ferre likes you –R_

_Seriously? –Ép_

_Why are you asking that? –R_

_Because he's kinda cute –Ép _

_He's gorgeous –R_

_Hey, he's mine –Ép_

_So you do like him –R_

_Shut up –Ép_

_We'll talk at home –R_

_Where's Monty? –Ép_

_Has an assignment in Montfermeil –R_

_So he's gone? –Ép_

_Yes, for now –R_

XXX

Combeferre did invited Éponine to go to the meeting. Éponine sat with Bahorel, Feuilly, and Grantaire, talking to them loudly. Whenever she would catch Combeferre's eye, she would wink. Jehan and Grantaire fit right into the group. Éponine would hold back at a distance, deciding it was better not to be too involved. But she felt herself being drawn into the close group of friends. They were completely accepted as they grew closer to everyone. Pretty soon they forgot all about their assignment. That is, until Montparnasse came back.

XXX

The three of them were at the house, talking and laughing. Éponine was telling them about her first kiss with Combeferre.

"How's Apollo?" Jehan interrupted, turning to Grantaire.

"Marble as ever," Grantaire shrugged.

Jehan shared a smile with Éponine, "Trust me; a lot is happening underneath the marble."

"Oh, like what?" Grantaire raised his eyebrows.

Éponine rolled her eyes, "You'll find out eventually. But Combeferre and Courfeyrac can tell that something's happening."

"They're Enjolras' best friends, after all," Jehan said. He turned to Éponine, "So, you took off Combeferre's glasses?"

"They were in the way," Éponine responded.

Grantaire snorted and went up to get some beer. Jehan was still patiently listening to Éponine.

"So, tonight he's going to a fancy dinner," Éponine said. "And I'm coming with him."

"What are you going to wear?" Jehan asked, "Something modest, hopefully."

"Ponine doesn't know modesty!" Grantaire yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Éponine yelled back. She stood up, "Alright, Jehan, you're coming with me to pick out an outfit."

XXX

Jehan was watching the sunset with Courfeyrac. It was a beautiful moment, and they watched happily.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" Courfeyrac asked.

Jehan frowned thoughtfully, "Do you want to go dancing?"

"Sure!" Courfeyrac grinned.

Jehan nodded, "I have to get my wallet, so let's go back to my house first."

Courfeyrac had never been inside the house before. It was too much of a risk, with the weapons lying around.

"Do you share it?" Courfeyrac asked, glancing at the messy surfaces.

"Yeah," Jehan said, "Grantaire, Éponine, and I."

"That's cool, I didn't know you lived with R and Ponine," Courfeyrac said.

Jehan nodded. He was on his way to his room when he froze. There was a note on the wall, attached by a small knife.

_Since you little brats won't do your job, I will_

Jehan's face paled. Courfeyrac was calling his name, wondering why it was taking so long. Jehan shook out of it and ran inside his room. He grabbed all of his money and shoved it into his jacket pocket. There was emergency money for when they have to make a quick escape. Jehan grabbed that too and hurried over to the living room.

"Is something wrong?" Courfeyrac asked, worried.

Jehan sighed, "Change of plans. Come on, let's go. Can I see your keys?" Courfeyrac threw his keys to Jehan, and they drove away with Jehan driving fast.

"Where are we going?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Anywhere," Jehan said. "I heard Asia looks pretty nice. Or we can go to Australia."

"Italy?" Courfeyrac suggested. To his credit, he was looking calm, as if he was used to this.

"Perfect," Jehan said, speeding up.

XXX

Éponine was dressed in a simple black dress. It went down to mid-thigh and had a slit in it. It was a simple top, with thick straps on it. Her hair fell in waves down to her back. There was a clip in it to keep it out of her eyes. She wore a black necklace with a little disk on it.

"You look beautiful," Combeferre said, going red in the face.

Éponine smiled and kissed his cheek. "Let's go," she said. They walked into the dining hall with a huge ceiling and an orchestra. They were seated at a table with an elderly couple and a young couple who had brought their daughter.

"Are you cold?" Combeferre asked, frowning. Éponine shook her head, even though it was freezing in the room. Combeferre shrugged off his jacket and put it on her.

"Thanks," Éponine said, blushing. Blushing?! Éponine Thénardier would never have blushed for anything. She was an assassin, a highly trained assassin who could slip poison in your drink with a flick of her wrist. Still, she was blushing. If Grantaire found out, he'll never let it go.

The dinner was going well until she got a text.

_M knows –Jehan_

Éponine froze, staring at the phone. This was bad, this was very bad. She took a deep breath and watched Combeferre out of her peripheral vision. She knew Montparnasse. He would never assassinate more than one huge person at the same time if they were in different locations, especially if there was a chain of command. That would take too long for him. He would just go for the head and then leave. Combeferre would be fine. But Montparnasse kept tabs on Grantaire, Jehan, and Éponine. Even if he didn't trace Combeferre, he would trace Éponine. As long as Éponine was with Combeferre, he was in danger.

"I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me," Éponine said, standing up and walking away. She quickly went inside the bathroom and took a deep breath. No one was in there, which was good. She glanced at the window near the ceiling and grinned. Standing on the counter, she climbed up there and slipped out. Once she was a good while away, she disposed of her purse and shoes. It was only when she curled up to fall asleep, did she realize that she still had Combeferre's jacket on.

XXX

Although Grantaire loved annoying Enjolras, he did help him from time to time. For instance, going over to the café across the street to get some coffee for them when Enjolras was working late. Grantaire had just gotten the coffee when he got the text. Setting them down for a second, he quickly read the text.

Grantaire raced out of the café, not bothering with the coffee. He ran across the street without looking and almost got hit by a car. He ran into the building and took the stairs, since the elevator would go too slow.

Enjolras was at his desk, deep in concentration. Grantaire had gone out to get some coffee. He heard a noise and presumed it was Grantaire, who was back. He froze when he heard a chilling voice that was most definitely not Grantaire's.

"Aw, look, a little revolutionary at work," a tall, dark man sneered, stepping forward from the shadows. Enjolras glanced at the large knife in his hand.

"Can I help you?" Enjolras stood up, narrowing his eyes.

The man laughed, "You can stay still."

Enjolras picked up a letter opener, which was the only sharp thing on his desk. The man laughed again and lunged at Enjolras. Enjolras dodged him. They began circling the desk, weapons ready. The man lunged at Enjolras again, this time more suddenly. Enjolras saw the knife come closer and closer, before he was thrown against the wall. Enjolras groaned and glanced up to see Grantaire standing there.

Grantaire balled his fists and glared at Montparnasse. Montparnasse just raised his knife. Grantaire lunged to the side to avoid the knife, and brought his arm around to punch Montparnasse in the back. Montparnasse staggered and Grantaire kicked him. Montparnasse fell back against Grantaire and pinned him to the wall. Grantaire wrapped one arm around Montparnasse's neck. A stinging pain filled his arm as Montparnasse sliced it open. Grantaire let go of him and he raised his knife again. Grantaire grabbed his rest and kneed him in the weak spot. The knife fell to the ground, and Grantaire picked it up. He pushed Montparnasse against the wall and positioned the knife at Montparnasse's neck. Grantaire was about to push forward with the knife, but then he caught eyes with Enjolras.

Enjolras looked terrified and was clutching the desk, knuckles white. Grantaire faltered. Enjolras could see him as a killer, as he really was. And he couldn't just kill Montparnasse with Enjolras watching him. The little falter enabled Montparnasse to disarm Grantaire. Grantaire fell back, and at the last moment, turned to the side. Montparnasse's striking knife entered his shoulder, which hurt badly. Grantaire gripped the hilt and pulled it out. He stood up and waved the knife around, trying to cut Montparnasse. A book flew from Enjolras' direction and hit Montparnasse. He stumbled and Grantaire lunged. The knife entered Montparnasse's throat. Grantaire backed away and Montparnasse fell. Grantaire groaned and fell on his knees, clutching his shoulder. He could hear a lot of noise before blacking out.

XXX

Enjolras sat by Grantaire's hospital bed, thinking. Combeferre was beside him, looking miserable. Grantaire had spent a few weeks in the hospital, but they hadn't released him yet for some strange reason. Montparnasse was dead. Éponine was still missing. Jehan and Courfeyrac were in Italy. Enjolras had told them what had happened, and they were on their way back. Éponine had thrown her phone away, so there was no way of contacting her.

One day, Éponine just appeared at the hospital. She questioned Enjolras about what had happened and then talked to Jehan privately. She decided to stay, for good. Jehan and Courfeyrac were both relaxed and only said that they just felt the desire to go to Italy one night. Everything seemed fine, until Javert came.

XXX

It was a soundproof room with a desk. Javert sat on one side, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac on the other. Javert pulled out four files, and placed one in front of them all. He opened his.

"Montparnasse goes by Monty to friends," he read. "Highly dangerous, and known as the Master. His preference was stabbing people. Do you want to know what he is? And do you want to know what your files have? Assassins."

"Pardon?" Courfeyrac frowned. "You mean an assassin tried to kill Enjolras."

"I mean assassins tried to kill all three of you," Javert said. "Why don't you open your files?"

"Why would they want to kill us?" Combeferre asked, not moving.

Javert sighed, "They are employed by people who want other people dead. You three are apparently thorns in their side. So, they wanted to get rid of you. Now, _open your files_."

"But we're not dead," Courfeyrac frowned. "There were no murder attempts on Combeferre and me."

Javert glared at him and reached over and opened the file. "Look for yourself. Care to read?" Javert smirked.

Courfeyrac's face had turned white. "J-Jean Prouvaire, also known as Jehan. Dangerous, known as the Poet. He would give C-Columbian neckties and write poetry with their blood on the wall."

Javert turned, satisfied, to Combeferre, "Your file?"

Combeferre opened it slowly. He read with a shaking voice, "Éponine Thénardier: goes by Ponine. Very dangerous and known as the Rose. She prefers poison, usually ones that cause painful and slow deaths."

Enjolras glared at Javert. He kept his marble façade up as he opened his file and read it, "Grantaire, who goes by R. Extremely dangerous and known as the Artist. His method is chopping people up and rearranging the body pieces to make morbid illustrations."

Javert nodded, "They are top assassins who can kill with a blink of their eyes. Now, we have enough information to arrest them. We need a few witnesses though, to convict them of their crimes."

"Wait," Enjolras said. "Grantaire saved my life in there. Since you're so smart, why would that be the case?"

"These people are psychopaths," Javert sneered, "their minds don't work like ours. So, do we have a deal?"

"Can we think about it? Privately?" Combeferre asked him.

Courfeyrac ran his fingers through his hair, "We'll tell you in three days."

XXX

Éponine and Combeferre were sitting on a curb in a deserted street.

"Javert told us everything," Combeferre said quietly. "So, is it true?"

"Yes," Éponine said.

Combeferre took a deep breath, "So, you were going to kill me?"

"No, not anymore," Éponine said. "We grew too attached."

"Do you know Montparnasse?" Combeferre asked.

Éponine nodded, "He's like our boss."

"And he didn't approve of you guys not doing your jobs?" Combeferre guessed and Éponine nodded again, "Why did you run away?"

"He could have found you through me," Éponine said, quietly.

Combeferre sighed, "So, you were trying to save me?"

"Yes. I know it seems weird but—" Éponine was cut off by Combeferre.

"Do you love me?"

"What?" Éponine frowned. "Yes…I do love you."

Combeferre took a deep breath, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Éponine said. "Why?"

Combeferre put a hand in his pocket. Éponine saw the glint of a gun. Combeferre seemed nervous, "Close your eyes, if you trust me and love me."

Éponine bit her lip, but she closed her eyes.

XXX

Courfeyrac and Jehan had gone for a walk, which took them to on top of a bridge.

"So," Courfeyrac said, staring into the water. "My boyfriend turns out to be my assassin. I honestly didn't see that one coming." Jehan said nothing. "Javert gave me your file," Courfeyrac said. "I'm never going to argue with you ever." At that, Jehan cracked a small smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me gone?" Jehan asked softly.

Courfeyrac sighed, "I'm positive. I've been thinking about it. It's just complicated. Extremely complicated, even for me, and I'm a lawyer!"

"Studying to be one," Jehan reminded him.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "Same difference."

A comfortable silence came over them as they watch the water below. "Hey, Jehan, can you swim?"

XXX

Grantaire opened his eyes and yawned. Enjolras was sitting there. The door was closed and the windows had the curtains over them.

"What's up?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras just stared off into space, "I don't understand."

"Walk me through it," Grantaire said, trying to smile.

Enjolras sighed, "You're an assassin."

"Yeah," Grantaire muttered darkly.

"You were assigned to assassinate me," Enjolras continued.

Grantaire nodded, "I was."

"But you didn't," Enjolras said. "All the times it was just you and me in the office, and you could have killed me. But when Montparnasse came, you save my life. I don't understand."

"You don't understand why I saved you?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras nodded. Grantaire sighed, "I saved you because I couldn't see you die."

Enjolras frowned, "Why me though? We argue too much to be called close friends, and you could have easily faked a friendship to get close to me. And you've killed before."

"You saw my file," Grantaire groaned. "We knew Javert had files of us, so, how bad were they?"

"You're the Artist, you're extremely dangerous," Enjolras said.

"Extremely?!" Grantaire grinned, "They've upgraded me. What about Ponine and Jehan?"

"Éponine was very dangerous and Jehan was just dangerous," Enjolras replied, confused.

Grantaire laughed, "Well, something good came out of this I guess." He smiled at Enjolras, "We always like to see which one of us Javert is most weary of."

"Well, congratulations," Enjolras said flatly, "Javert wants you arrested and you're stuck here."

Grantaire nodded, "My escape plan is still in the brainstorming stage."

Enjolras sighed, "Why did you save me?"

"Alright, I'm going to be arrested, so why not," Grantaire exclaimed. "I saved you for the same reason Éponine save Combeferre and Jehan saved Courfeyrac."

Enjolras stood up, suddenly. "You know, Combeferre's a doctor," he walked over to Grantaire's head, thinking. "Your wound looks fine now," he muttered.

XXX

Javert sighed and walked into the room. The doctor was standing there, prepared for Javert's arrival.

"Well, show me the bodies," Javert motioned to the four bodies wrapped in sheets. One was Montparnasse, obviously.

"This one is Jean Prouvaire," the doctor said, pointing to a small body. "He drowned in the river."

"Suicide," Javert muttered.

They moved to the next body, "Éponine Thénardier got shot out on the street," the doctor said.

"Fight most likely, or someone remembered her. Assassins have a lot of enemies," Javert said.

The next body was much larger, "Grantaire," the doctor said, "there was a medical malfunction in the hospital."

"What do you think?" Javert asked the rather young doctor.

The doctor jumped and stammered, "Uh, it was just an a-accident."

"Fate," Javert announced. He turned to walk out the door, satisfied. "What's your name?"

"Joly," the doctor replied.

XXX

"R, move over!" Éponine complained.

"I'm injured," Grantaire called out. The house, or mansion, was by the beach and it was perfect. Jehan was in the kitchen, making lunch.

"They should be back," Éponine said, frowning, "where are they?"

Grantaire shrugged, "They had to finish off the case completely, I guess."

Ten minutes later, the three of them arrived. Enjolras had feigned emotional distraught, and said he needed his two best friends and some time in solitude.

"Honey, I'm home!" Courfeyrac called out, walking forward. Éponine laughed, "He's in the kitchen."

Combeferre and Enjolras were carrying the luggage. Éponine went over to help them. After everything was all situated in, they sat down for lunch.

"So, what now?" Grantaire asked.

"Now, we're waiting for you to heal," Enjolras replied, sternly. Éponine and Courfeyrac hid their laughter behind their sandwiches. Grantaire rolled his eyes.

"Enjolras has enough money to last us for a while," Combeferre said. "Once you guys are forgotten, we can leave."

"Let's go back to Italy," Courfeyrac suggested.

"We can't go anywhere we've already been," Éponine said, "Which cancels out most of Europe."

Combeferre sighed, "How about America?"

Éponine grinned, "America sounds lovely. What do you boys think?"

Jehan and Grantaire nodded, "To America!"


	89. Barricade Boy Bachelor

**A/N: Modern AU, for Kansas. Katelyn Tveit: It usually takes me a while to do requests (sorry), but I'm working on it, don't worry. Also, I have a poll on my profile and it'll be awesome if you guys go and vote on it.**

Gavroche was walking down the street, when he noticed Éponine sitting down, her head in her arms. "What's wrong, 'Ponine?" Gavroche asked, going over to her.

Éponine sighed and wiped away some tears, "just taking a leaf from Grantaire's book and wallowing in self misery."

"Why?" Gavroche sat next to her.

"Monsieur Marius," Éponine said, softly. "He's dating Cosette, now."

"I know what you need!" Gavroche jumped up and ran away. Éponine smiled to herself, before getting up.

XXX

Gavroche ran into the Musain café, where Courfeyrac was. "Courfeyrac!"

Courfeyrac turned, "yeah?"

"'Ponine's upset," Gavroche said. "Cause Marius is dating Cosette."

Courfeyrac sighed, "Yes, that'll be upsetting for her. I sense you have a plan."

Gavroche nodded, "Remember that show you were watching? The Bachelor? Well, can we do something like that?"

Courfeyrac grinned, "I think that'll be perfect!"

XXX

A couple days later, Éponine is herded into the back room of the café. One table was set up there, and Éponine took a seat in the chair facing the door.

Gavroche stood by the doorway, "and now we begin the Barricade Boy Bachelor!"

"What?!" Éponine jumped up, but Musichetta yelled at her to sit back down. Éponine scowled and sat back down, crossing her arms.

Gavroche cleared his throat, "we have a selection of eight fine young men for my sister. Every day, she will go on a date with one of them. At the end of the week, she will choose four men. Then, after those four days, she will choose two men. Then, after the final date, only one man will be left."

"This is ridiculous," Éponine muttered, but she was a little bit curious.

Gavroche grinned, "First up is Bahorel! He is tough and strong. His hobbies include fighting and annoying ginger-haired people." Bahorel walked into the room and sat down opposite Éponine.

Éponine sighed, "Do you really want to do this?"

Bahorel laughed, "Courfeyrac wanted as many single men as possible."

"Ah, so we can establish that we're just friends? Because I honestly feel like crap right now, and I need someone to rant to," Éponine said.

Bahorel nodded, "do you want me to punch Pontmercy's head?"

Éponine chuckled weakly and shook her head, "no, you could kill him."

"I'll leave the offer open," Bahorel said, nodding. Gavroche called out that it was time to go, and Bahorel left.

Gavroche nodded, "Second up is Combeferre! He enjoys his time at the library and reading. His hobbies include reading and being a mother hen." Combeferre frowned as he walked in and sat down.

"What's up?" Éponine grinned.

Combeferre sighed and leaned forward, "Gavroche is really trying to help you. You should take this seriously."

"I am taking this seriously!" Éponine protested. "It's just…Marius was the only one for me."

"That's not true," Combeferre looked at her sternly, "there is someone out there, for you and only you. Just keep looking. And thank Gavroche one day." Combeferre left.

"Up next is the irresistible Courfeyrac! Courfeyrac enjoys flirting and parties!" Courfeyrac strutted in.

"Ugh, when are the attractive guys coming?" Éponine joked.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "trust me, this idea is golden. Besides, eight guys are going to be fighting over you. Marius might get jealous. Especially when you find the love of your life."

Éponine shrugged, "Okay, I'll give it a go. For Gavroche, since he put a lot of thought into it."

"Good," Courfeyrac patted her head, "now, are you excited to see the arrangement of hot guys we have here today?"

"I'll be the judge of whether they're hot," Éponine said, "Besides, I'm the bachelorette here."

"Yes, you are," Courfeyrac winked and left.

"Next is Enjolras! Debates can be made if he's single, since his mistress is Patria, but we have to take his word for it! A blossoming revolutionary who is all-business, no-fun." Enjolras' brow wrinkled at that description of him.

"So, they forced you to do this?" Éponine asked, smirking.

Enjolras sighed and sat down, "no, actually. I volunteered."

"Really?" Éponine said, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks.

Enjolras nodded, "I felt bad about Pontmercy, and I wanted to make it up to you. So, I thought we could hang out and stuff and Courfeyrac told us about Gavroche's great idea."

"Do you approve?" Éponine asked.

Enjolras nodded again, "You see, this is much better than Courfeyrac trying to set you up. You see, you get a choice, don't you?"

"But they're my friends," Éponine pointed out.

Enjolras shrugged, "sometimes love comes from friendship."

Éponine smiled as Enjolras left.

"Here comes Feuilly! He is a worker, who has adoration for Poland and fans. His hobbies include working and working."

"Sup, Feuilly?" Éponine said, as Feuilly walked in.

"You're already blushing?" Feuilly grinned, "So, who was he?"

"No one," Éponine snapped.

"Okay," Feuilly was still smiling, "Just remember to thank Gavroche."

"I will, after this is all done," Éponine said.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Feuilly said, "but I honestly don't have time for this. I have two jobs and –"

Éponine nodded, "I understand. Well, I understand enough to know that you are super busy. I'm fine with it, seriously."

Feuilly breathed out a sigh of relief, "good because I felt like you were going to extra moody."

"Met? Extra moody?" Éponine kept a serious face until Feuilly grew as red as his hair. Then she burst out laughing. Feuilly rolled his eyes and left.

"Grantaire is next! He loves Ancient Greece and his bottle! His hobbies include painting, boxing, fencing, drinking, sleeping, singing, and playing guitar!"

"Hey dude," Grantaire said, sitting down.

Éponine smirked, "what's up?"

"Bad headache," Grantaire mumbled. "But they made me come here. The things I do for you, 'Ponine."

"It's appreciated," Éponine said, "as long as presents are involved."

"I see your ice heart has turned to stone," Grantaire remarked, "Impressive."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "honestly, the turn-out isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I can actually stand each person I've seen so far, even Courfeyrac."

Grantaire winked, "just you wait." He got up to leave.

"Hey, you can't go yet!" Éponine called out.

Grantaire snorted, "You've got two more guys; you need your patience."

Éponine bit back a smile as Grantaire left.

"Now here is Jehan, also known as Jean Prouvaire! He enjoys flowers, poetry, and playing the flute!" Jehan walked in and sat down.

"Hey," Éponine smiled.

"Are you excited?! You get another shot at love!" Jehan babbled excitedly. "I know you might seem upset about Marius, but now eight men have volunteered to win your affection!"

Éponine laughed, "Some just volunteered for the fun of it, and others were bribed."

"Still! It's love!" Jehan sighed dreamily.

Éponine bit back her grin, "I guess so Jehan."

"Well, I'm really excited for your decision! Even though it probably won't be me," Jehan said, "but I love to watch two people grow close and start to date!"

"Is anyone here to actually win over my heart?" Éponine joked.

Jehan slyly grinned, "Oh, I can think of one person. Now, I must go!" He got up and left, mysteriously. Éponine frowned in thought.

"And our last guy is Montparnasse! Sneaky as a snake, he loves to kill! Don't get on the wrong side of him!" Montparnasse strutted in and sat down. He was snarky and annoying, and Éponine honestly hated him.

"What are you doing here?" Éponine asked, eyebrows raised.

"Come on 'Ponine," Montparnasse sneered, "we've hooked up plenty of times."

Éponine snorted, "We were both drunk, and I was still—"

"Stalking Marius," Montparnasse smirked. "You're little idea that he is secretly rich. Well, it would have been fine if you actually got some money, but a little girl needs to grow up. Face the real world, sweetie."

Éponine glared at him, "Why are you even here?"

"To remind you that you can't escape us," Montparnasse said, standing up. "You've been hiding behind your friends at Les Amis de l'ABC for long enough. Do they know the real you? I suppose not. You're too far into this, to stop. Besides, without you, we have to take Azelma. And you're awfully protective of her, are you not?"

Montparnasse strode out of the room while Éponine swore.

XXX

Feuilly sighed as he glanced at his battered watch he got from Bahorel one day. He was using up a lot of his money for this date, even though Éponine told him he didn't have.

Éponine grinned and walked over to him, "Hey, where are we going?"

"To a movie," Feuilly said. "Sorry, it's cheap and all, but it's all I could afford."

"It's fine," Éponine said nonchalantly. She had less money than Feuilly, and didn't even earn it respectably.

Feuilly handed a fan, and Éponine laughed, taking it. The fan had black vines with a rose here and there. It was a perfect combination, and Éponine thanked Feuilly. Feuilly had bought him tickets for a romance movie, but Éponine dragged him to see an action one.

"Thanks," Feuilly grinned.

Éponine nodded, "Nothing like watched two guys beat each other up."

"If I wanted to see that I'll just follow Bahorel wherever he goes," Feuilly said. "But I learned an important lesson from you. Stalking is bad."

"I don't stalk!" Éponine cried out rather loudly.

Feuilly sniggered and didn't say anything. Éponine scowled and crossed her arms.

XXX

Combeferre was working on his schoolwork at a café when Éponine came.

"So, what's up?" Éponine asked, grinning.

Combeferre smiled and cleared his stuff away, "I was thinking we could go to the museum."

Éponine snorted and Combeferre's face turned red. "Sorry," Éponine said hastily, "which museum?"

"You can choose," Combeferre said with a wry smile. Éponine chose a war museum to go to. She enjoyed herself as they walked around, looking at the different battles.

"Sorry if this is stupid," Combeferre said.

Éponine smiled and kissed his cheek, "it's wonderful. Thank you."

XXX

Jehan had arranged a picnic for them in the park. It was a beautiful day out with the sun high above them.

"So, what's for lunch?" Éponine asked him, lounging on the blanket.

"Sandwiches and fruit," Jehan said, "With home-made cookies for dessert."

Éponine closed her eyes and soaked up the sunlight, "sounds great."

Their lunch was very good and they sat in comfortable silence while Jehan watched and Éponine people watched. There were a lot of kids in the park as well as couples. Éponine and Jehan enjoyed each other's company throughout the day.

XXX

Bahorel and Éponine had gone to a thousand clubs and bars. They were both pretty drunk and didn't remember most of the day. But they definitely remembered the huge bar fight. A creepy guy was hitting on Éponine, who was getting annoyed. She punched him in the face and then his friends appeared. Bahorel fought with her and soon the whole bar was in chaos. They were kicked out pretty quickly, and ran before the police could find them.

XXX

Éponine groaned when someone knocked on the door. She was hung-over and had a date today. She walked over and opened the door.

Grantaire grinned, "To think I didn't drink last night so I would be okay for our date."

"Shut up," Éponine growled, letting Grantaire in. She slammed the door behind him with more force than was necessary.

Grantaire got a glass of water and some aspirin for her. He sat on the sofa and turned on the TV, "movie night?"

"Yes!" Éponine exclaimed, walking over to sit next to him. They had a Harry Potter marathon throughout the whole day. They ordered food at the appropriate times and had fun.

"Is this even classified as a date?" Grantaire asked her.

Éponine shrugged, "it's like a friend date."

Grantaire yawned, "cool. Wake me up when Harry goes to the Department of Mysteries."

Éponine shoved him, "You have to stay awake, dude."

"Nothing's happening," Grantaire complained. "Dumbledore's Army already got discovered."

"Fine," Éponine mumbled. "But I expect a better date next time!"

"We'll watch Lord of the Rings," Grantaire said into his pillow as he laid down, feet in Éponine's lap.

"That's not what I meant," Éponine protested, but Grantaire was already asleep. Fighting back laughter, she watched the rest of the movie.

XXX

Enjolras and she just walked around Paris, talking. Éponine learned a lot about Enjolras that she didn't know before. She found herself just enjoying the simplicity of it all. Enjolras was a good listener.

"So, you're very protective of your siblings," Enjolras said.

Éponine nodded, "yeah."

"Where are they?" Enjolras asked.

Éponine frowned thoughtfully, "well, Azelma and Gavroche are staying with me. I have my own place, it's kind of crappy, but at least it has the things I need. We have this huge money jar where we put the spare change. Then Courfeyrac and Grantaire downright spoil Gavroche and Jehan and Feuilly spoil Azelma. It works."

"I share a flat with Combeferre," Enjolras said. "Courfeyrac shares with Marius, Bahorel shares with Feuilly, Joly and Bossuet share, and Jehan and Grantaire share."

Éponine nodded, "don't they always use your flat for the big group sleepovers?"

"Yeah," Enjolras ran his fingers through his hair, "either ours or Courfeyrac's."

"When's the next big sleepover?" Éponine asked. "I think I missed the last one."

Enjolras frowned, "the one with Jehan writing on the ceiling and Bahorel bringing five random girls?"

Éponine laughed, "Yeah definitely missed that one. Azelma had to get her wisdom teeth taken out, and I was staying with her."

"Well, Courfeyrac said that next one will be in honor of your new boyfriend," Enjolras said.

Éponine groaned, "I don't want this to be a big deal. I mean, I'm flattered that seven guys would be nice enough to do this for me."

"Eight guys, right?" Enjolras asked.

Éponine shrugged, "I don't count Montparnasse."

Enjolras nodded, "How do you know him?"

"Well," Éponine hesitated, but then decided she could trust Enjolras. "I work with my dad sometimes, and he works with the Patron-Minette, which Montparnasse is a part of."

"The gang?" Enjolras asked in disbelief.

Éponine rolled her eyes, "No, the roller-skating team. Yes, the gang."

"Oh," Enjolras said, quietly. "Does Azelma and Gavroche work with them?"

Éponine shook her head, "No, not regularly at least. Sometimes when they need someone small, they'll recruit them. But I've warned them to stay away from my siblings, and I do a lot of jobs for them, so they don't care."

"You're really brave," Enjolras said, which made Éponine blush.

"Gee thanks," she said. "Although a guy who's trying to overthrow the government is brave too, in my opinion."

Enjolras laughed.

XXX

The worst date ever was the one with Montparnasse. Éponine was forced to hold his hand and walk with him around. And then they had to do jobs. She didn't mind working with Patron-Minette, but usually that was the odd job. Montparnasse made her work all day, and most of the stuff she had to do was unpleasant. And if she disagreed, Montparnasse would punch her. Éponine wanted to fight back, but she kept reminding herself that it was only to the end of the day.

XXX

Courfeyrac took her to the aquarium. She had fun as they ran around, trying to race the fish. They spent a good hour near the dolphins, and then went to watch one of the shows. Courfeyrac dragged her to the penguins, where they watched in delight. That was when Courfeyrac started walking like a penguin, which was hilarious.

"Having fun?" Courfeyrac asked her as they sat near the stingrays.

Éponine nodded, "this was fun. Gavroche would love this."

"I'm bringing him later," Courfeyrac said.

Éponine raised her eyebrows, "how many tickets do you have?"

Courfeyrac grinned, "My sister works here. It's awesome!"

Éponine laughed, "Family discount, nice."

The rest of the day was just as fun as the first half.

XXX

Éponine was sitting in the back room of the Musain café again. Now, there were no chairs and tables. She stood at one end of the room, facing the door. Gavroche walked in, followed by the eight men. Gavroche carried four roses, which he gave to Éponine.

"You may choose four," Gavroche declared, and stood off to the side.

Éponine nodded and smiled, "Combeferre."

Combeferre blushed and walked forward to take the rose. He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Next is Grantaire," Éponine declared.

Grantaire grinned and took the rose, blowing her a kiss. Éponine snorted and watched him walk out.

Éponine smiled, "Enjolras."

Enjolras smiled and took the rose. He nodded once and walked out.

"Last is," Éponine paused, "Courfeyrac."

Courfeyrac ran up, picked her up, and twirled her around. He took the rose and ran out. Éponine shook her head, although she was smiling.

"Alright, the last four of you may leave. Actually, Montparnasse, you may get out of here right now," Éponine glared at him, who was giving her the evil eye. Bahorel cracked his knuckles and Montparnasse stalked out.

"I'm so excited!" Jehan hugged her. "You're closer to finding the one!"

"Can I go beat him up?" Bahorel motioned to the door in which Montparnasse had just exited from. Éponine nodded and Bahorel grinned. He hurried out the door.

"Courfeyrac trusts us to plan the party," Feuilly read from his phone.

"Make it good," Éponine said, ruffling his hair.

Jehan nodded, "alright, so we better get started on that. Have fun next week!"

"Thanks Jehan," Éponine smiled and waved goodbye as Jehan and Feuilly left.

"That was good, right?" Gavroche asked. Éponine nodded and picked him up, "later, I'm getting you ice cream."

XXX

Grantaire and she went for a ride in his car. Even though it smelt like beer and was really messy.

"This is really romantic," Éponine said sarcastically.

Grantaire snorted, "That's me, Mr. Romance. Smooth like Courfeyrac."

"No one's as smooth as Courfeyrac," Éponine said.

Grantaire laughed, "You offend me."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

"So, guess where Monty is right now?" Grantaire asked.

Éponine sighed, "Where?"

"Behind us, watching our every move," Grantaire said, grinning.

Éponine bit her lip, "Aw, he's turning into a cute little stalker with a large knife."

"His knife is bigger than his brain," Grantaire said.

Éponine smiled, "Let's give him something to gossip about."

Grantaire grinned and they shared a passionate kiss. They broke apart laughing as they looked behind them to see Montparnasse gone.

"Awesome," Éponine grinned and high-fived him.

XXX

Combeferre and she went on a car ride to the top of a mountain to have a picnic while watching the sunset.

"Wow, this is amazing," Éponine said. "It's beautiful up here."

Combeferre nodded, "When I was a little boy, my parents would take me and my siblings on hikes and family trips to witness natural beauty. It's a shame that it's nearly destroyed."

"When I was younger, much younger," Éponine said, "my parents would take Azelma and me to the city. I fell in love with it, it was so beautiful. I always thought I would grow up to be a part of that crowd. That bourgeois crowd that Cosette is in right now. But, well, our roles are reversed. And I'm experiencing Paris from the slums and the streets. But I can still see that world, and I still want it."

Combeferre put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't deserve this poverty, you deserve a world like that. You and your siblings."

Éponine moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. She found herself spilling out all of her fears to him, about her family, Thénardier, Montparnasse, the Patron-Minette, Gavroche turning out like her, Azelma not having enough care, her missing two little brothers, never getting out of the poverty circle, losing her friends (which were the only people caring about her), and her constant feelings about Marius .

Combeferre listened through the whole thing. He stroked her hair and let her cry into his shirt. He knew that Éponine just needed to release her emotions. Combeferre kissed her head and continued holding her.

"Even if you don't choose me, I'm still going to be here for you," Combeferre promised. Éponine looked up with watery eyes and gave him a small, chaste kiss. She hugged him tightly and eventually fell asleep. Combeferre carried her back to the car, smiling.

XXX

Courfeyrac took her to a zoo.

"What's with you and animals?" Éponine asked him, grinning.

Éponine's favorite animal was the huge snake that looked like it could crush Bahorel.

"It looks cute and cuddly," Courfeyrac protested.

Éponine snorted, "It could kill you."

"So can you and you won't," Courfeyrac grinned.

Éponine raised her eyebrows, "Are you positive that I won't?"

Courfeyrac frowned slightly. Then he grabbed her and kissed her deeply, tilting her backwards.

After breaking the kiss, Éponine grinned and ruffled his hair, "I won't kill you today."

"That's good enough for me," Courfeyrac said. "Although I can see you have poison lipstick which you kill men by seducing them and kissing them."

"Interesting," Éponine frowned, thoughtfully, "I need a cool name though."

Courfeyrac stroked his chin, "How about the Rose?"

Éponine laughed, "Beautiful, I'll wear gaudy perfume and poison people."

"Just like President Snow," Courfeyrac said, shrugging.

"Hey, don't spoil that for Gavroche," Éponine hit him on the arm, "He's only on Catching Fire."

"That's the best book in the series," Courfeyrac said. "Cherish the good stuff while it lasts."

Éponine grinned, "Just because the epilogue was bad..."

"It wasn't just the epilogue!" Courfeyrac protested. "It was because they killed off **SPOILERS**"

Éponine nodded, "Yeah that was awful."

XXX

Enjolras and she spent the day at the beach. The sun was hot and the water was cold. Éponine spent a good deal tanning and glaring at anyone who tried to flirt with Enjolras.

"Getting possessive?" Enjolras mused. He was reading a book, lying down on the beach towel.

Éponine shrugged, "let's go in the ocean."

Enjolras frowned, but Éponine eventually dragged him out into the ocean. She kept going farther in, shouting back at Enjolras to join her. They had a body-surfing contest, which Éponine won. Then they had a dunking contest, which Enjolras won. Then a girl tried to flirt with Enjolras and Éponine flung her into a wave and the girl almost drowned. Éponine regretted nothing.

They were in the ocean, splashing and laughing when they shared their kiss. It was mostly salt-water, but it was nice and Éponine liked it.

XXX

Éponine had two roses and four men standing before her. Gavroche was grinning excitedly.

"Alright, we have no time," Courfeyrac said, "because there was a scheduling conflict and the party is in three days. So, hurry."

Éponine rolled her eyes, and gave one rose to Courfeyrac and the other to Enjolras.

"Sorry, you know all my secrets, which can be used for blackmail," she said to Combeferre, who laughed. Grantaire grinned and everyone walked out.

XXX

The party was held and everyone cheered. Jehan and Feuilly made Éponine stay with Enjolras and Courfeyrac, so no one would know who she chose.

So, everyone was cheering when she walked into the room, holding hands with Enjolras.

"Congratulations!" Grantaire grinned and hugged her, "We've already banned Montparnasse and Bahorel says that he'll be in the bathroom for the next hour 'because Feuilly can't $%&*$ #$ cook.'"

Éponine laughed and slung one arm around Enjolras. Everyone was excited, especially Gavroche. Who was given ice cream on separate accounts by every single Amis, plus the girls.

"I'm so happy for you!" Marius smiled.

Cosette nodded and hugged her, "We really are happy, Ponine."

Éponine managed a grin, "thanks." Enjolras kissed her cheek.

"SO TONIGHT WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S 1832!"

"It's not, though, Courf."

"DON'T KILL MY GROOVE!"

Éponine laughed and pulled Enjolras over to a cleared section to start dancing. She really did have the best siblings, the best friends, and the best boyfriend.


	90. Grantaire

**A/N: for Eve, barricade era. This kind of took off into a different direction, so I hope it still fits your request. Also, Chapter 88: the Artist, the Rose, and the Poet explained:**

**So, when Javert talked to them, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac all realized that they didn't hate their three lovers, but loved them. So, they had to think of a way to save them. They came up with the idea that Éponine, Jehan, and Grantaire will fake their deaths and get out of there. Combeferre shot into the air, and told Éponine about it. She left that night, and Combeferre went to talk to Joly, who was in on it. Joly collected three bodies of similar structure to Éponine, Jehan, and Grantaire. Courfeyrac asked Jehan if he could swim, which Jehan replied with yes. Jehan swam down the river and out of it, secretly. He left too. Enjolras was unsure about his feelings, but Grantaire confirmed that he loved him. Enjolras had to disconnect Grantaire from all of his tubes, and quickly drove to the place to drop him off. Combeferre went there to take a quick look at him. That's why Enjolras told Grantaire that Combeferre was a doctor, so Grantaire would be reassured that he'll be getting medical attention. Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac returned to deal with all the legal stuff. Javert wasn't suspicious, and they got the whole thing cleared away in a couple of weeks. They returned to the house and decided to move to America.**

**Now that I look at it, I realized that it wasn't really clear. Sorry about that.**

Grantaire's POV

I rub my eyes and glance about the café. Everyone is talking in their little groups, about something or another. Tuning in I can hear Jean Prouvaire is excitedly babbling to Courfeyrac, while Feuilly listens in. Bahorel and Bossuet are talking and drinking in a corner, while Joly is making his way back to that table. Apollo and Combeferre are talking quietly.

My eyes train on Apollo, our Fearless Leader. He is moving his hands around and his hair is bouncing as he talks. Combeferre nods and listens in, attentive as usual. Apollo is comfortable talking to Combeferre, almost relaxed.

He is not usually relaxed when he is scolding me. His eyes are narrowed and his voice is as sharp as a dagger.

I am usually participating in the group discussions, but perhaps I will stay silent again. I know my friends would prefer it. Apollo is not the only one who constantly yells at me to shut up. Although I am used to this verbal abuse.

Back at home, things were not so good. I can see pity hidden deep in my friends' eyes. They think that I was beaten by my family and was forced into drinking. Or I had disappointed views and was so depressed that I started to drink. But none of that is true.

I have gotten yelled at and screamed at, which perhaps makes me more melancholy. But there was no physical abuse in any of it. They wonder how I started drinking. I just did. My brothers brought home some spare wine one night, and they invited me to try. I liked it, so I continued to drink it.

I was born with a clear eye of the destruction of the world. Little kids see the flowers, I see the wars. No one taught me to see goodness in anything, and I found no goodness myself. I do not care anymore and just floated through life.

I met Bahorel and Courfeyrac at a bar, and they talked about politics. I supplied the jokes and they seemed to like me. Although wary of my distinct pessimism, they decided to bring me to a meeting. Everyone accepted me, which was very different for me. I grew attached to them all, and wanted friendship from each of them.

And then there was the great Apollo. He disdains me, I can see that. He thinks I am worthless, and maybe I am. Only now do I actually have a group of friends that seem to show an interest in me. They say I can do a lot of things, but I cannot. For the first time, people actually have a high expectation of me.

Except for Apollo. He seems to think all I can do is drink. I drink because it is all that I want to do. Why make friends when they will be gone by tomorrow? Sometimes I feel as if I do not fit in their group, and sometimes I feel as if they are my brothers.

Apollo, I have admired him ever since I saw him. I love watching him speak passionately, listening to the sound of his voice. His blue eyes, deeper than the ocean, and sparkling with excitement as he talks, and now I sound like Pontmercy.

He will never see me like an actual person, I realize that. I just hope that I can show him that I will always be there for him, even if he is going to get killed in a revolution. No matter how much he ridicules me, I will always be there, sitting and watching.

Smiling bitterly, I mentally toast the grand Apollo for making a cynical old fool care about something for the first time in his life.


	91. Study Date

**A/N: Modern AU. There's some suggestive content in this. I'm thinking of changing the title of this story to The Life of Les Amis de l'ABC. Thoughts? Also to Guest: I'm not sure if that was a complaint or just a comment, so don't think of this response as being rude. The antagonist in the book is Thénardier. But, in the musical, Thénardier is pushed to the side as comic relief. So, the title of antagonist of the musical falls on Javert. I agree with you that Javert isn't evil and is just fighting for the law. Antagonist doesn't mean evil, it just means the person who opposes the protagonist (but in Les Mis, there are a bunch of antagonists and protagonists, so it gets confusing). Valjean: protagonist. Fantine: tritagonist. Cosette: deuteragonist. Javert: antagonist. Thénardier: secondary antagonist. So, yeah, that's that. **

Courfeyrac stared at his phone, nervous. The plan seemed simple and easy. Call Combeferre, ask to study, and go there and study. That was all. He glanced around at his empty flat. Grantaire had gone out on a date. He took a deep breath and dialed Combeferre's number.

"Yes?" Combeferre answered on the first ring.

Courfeyrac gulped, "Um, I have this huge test and I need to study and I don't know what any of the stuff is and I need help."

"Come right over," Combeferre said.

Courfeyrac grinned, "Thanks!"

He grabbed his bag which happened to be pre-packed and headed out to Combeferre's flat, which was only a couple of blocks away.

Inside, Combeferre had his stuff spread on the coffee table. Courfeyrac knelt down on the other side of the coffee table and pulled out his books.

"What do you need help on?" Combeferre asked.

"Everything," Courfeyrac said quickly.

Combeferre sighed, "We have known about this test for a couple of weeks, Courf."

"I know, I know," Courfeyrac said.

They started studying together, talking briefly if Courfeyrac needed something to be explained. Courfeyrac honestly spent 10% of his attention on his notes and 70% on Combeferre (20% was always spent on a bunch of random things). He bit his lip as he watched Combeferre intently writing something down. Combeferre brushed some hair out of his eyes and flipped through his textbook. A couple minutes later, he took off his glasses and gave them a clean.

Courfeyrac was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Combeferre said.

"Uh, was I interrupting something?" Courfeyrac said, uneasy. What if Combeferre had a totally cool study date and wanted Courfeyrac gone?

"No, I get visitors all the time, friends in need, you know," Combeferre said with a smile.

Jehan walked in and Courfeyrac looked at his feet. He didn't want to accidentally glare at Jehan because it's not like he just wanted to spend some time alone with Combeferre.

"I'm worried about Feuilly," Jehan was telling Combeferre. "He seems more stressed than usual. I was talking to him and I think he got laid off from his job."

Combeferre frowned, "That is troubling. The best thing to do is stick by him and help him job-hunt. Where is he now?"

"Getting drunk with Bahorel," Jehan said in despair.

Combeferre sighed, "Talk to him in the morning then."

"Thanks," Jehan said, only now seeing Courfeyrac. "Study session?"

Combeferre nodded. Jehan grinned, eyes still on Courfeyrac. "Where's Enjolras?"

"Out on a date," Combeferre replied nonchalantly.

"What?!" Courfeyrac looked up. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"He wanted to keep it on the down-low," Combeferre explained.

"We won't tell, promise!" Jehan said excitedly. He hugged Combeferre and Courfeyrac goodbye. Just as he left, he gave Courfeyrac a knowing look.

"Can we continue?" Courfeyrac asked.

Combeferre nodded and they studied some more. Only a few more visitors came, including a bleeding Bossuet, a panicked Joly, and an upset Musichetta. Although Courfeyrac didn't particularly like the interruptions, he admired Combeferre even more (if that was possible) for being a great friend to everyone, and having endless amounts of patience (which really wasn't endless. They had seen Combeferre lose his patience once and they never wanted to revisit that again). Courfeyrac was slowly packing up, dreading leaving, when he got a text.

_Where are you? –R_

_At Combeferre's –Courf_

_Good, stay there –R_

_Okay –Courf _

"Um, Grantaire is busy tonight, so can I stay here?" he asked.

Combeferre nodded, glancing at his phone, "Enjolras is out too, so you sleep in his room."

Courfeyrac laughed, "No, last time that happened, Enjolras got home at 4 in the morning and wasn't happy to find his room occupied."

"Then sleep in my room," Combeferre said, and both of their face's turned red. "I'll sleep on the couch," Combeferre said quickly. Courfeyrac nodded, and headed to Combeferre's room. Everything smelled like him and he curled around a pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Some people, like Marius, wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. (Which isn't so good if you're at Courfeyrac and Grantaire's flat and Grantaire is drunk as always and is asleep in the bathtub and you don't see him and then Grantaire gets up right in the middle and Marius screams and makes a noise no man should ever make and wakes up Courfeyrac, who is hung-over and mad). Some people, like Courfeyrac, wake up in the middle of the night to eat.

Courfeyrac staggered out of the room and blinked as he saw the bright light of a lamp. Combeferre was sitting on the couch, studying.

"Why are you studying?" Courfeyrac mumbled, still half-asleep.

Combeferre glanced up and smiled, "Go back to bed, Courf, you're tired."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Courfeyrac walked over to the couch and fell on Combeferre. He laid down on top of him and hugged him, "Sleep."

Combeferre mumbled something but Courfeyrac had already fallen asleep on him and was rather heavy. Combeferre sighed and fell asleep too.

The next morning, Marius was looking for Courfeyrac. First, he checked Courfeyrac's apartment. The door was closed, but unlocked, so he hummed and walked cheerfully inside. The room was silent, and he could see a semi-open door. Shrugging, Marius went over and peeked inside. He screamed at the sight of Enjolras and Grantaire cuddling.

Grantaire woke up a little and groaned when he saw Marius. He threw a pillow at him, and Marius squeaked.

"Where's Courfeyrac?" he said, covering his eyes with his hand.

"At Combeferre's," Grantaire mumbled. "Now let me sleep."

Marius nearly ran out of the flat and to Combeferre's flat. He burst in, panting heavily. Jehan was sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea. He smiled and put a finger to his lips. Marius glanced around and saw Courfeyrac and Combeferre sleeping together on the sofa.

The door banged opened and Bahorel and Feuilly stormed inside, yelling at each other. Well, Feuilly was yelling and getting red in the face, while Bahorel just looked mad.

Combeferre groaned and opened his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Awww you guys are adorable!" Jehan said, looking at him and Courfeyrac. Bahorel stomped over, picked up Courfeyrac, let Combeferre get up, and then put him back on the empty sofa.

"Bahorel is being annoying," Feuilly seethed.

Combeferre sighed, "What did he do?"

"I made one little remark about his job and he gets mad!" Bahorel protested.

"I'm mentally scarred," Marius whispered.

"What happened?" Jehan asked.

"Enjolras and Grantaire," Marius shuddered.

Bahorel paused, "What?"

"They were asleep together," Marius whimpered.

Bahorel grinned, "Are they at R's flat?" Marius nodded. Bahorel's grin widened, "Come on Ginger, we need to get a photo of this." He left and Feuilly walked out with him.

Courfeyrac woke up and walked into the kitchen, "What did I miss?"

"Marius said Enjolras and Grantaire together and Bahorel and Feuilly went to go see them," Jehan supplied helpfully.

Courfeyrac's jaw dropped open. "I can't believe I didn't realize they were dating," he said. Everything made sense; he was just too occupied on Combeferre to notice.

"So, I see that you and Courfeyrac spent the night together," Jehan said with a smile.

"His place was occupied," Combeferre responded, going pink.

Jehan nodded, "With two beds open, you two chose to cuddle on a sofa."

"Yeah, well, Combeferre's awesome like that," Courfeyrac said, "And I saw him studying in the wee hours of the morning and he had to be stopped."

Combeferre had made Marius tea and put his comfort blanket around him. Combeferre had this huge fluffy comfort blanket. It was the size of a Queen-sized bed and was light blue. There were a few stains on it from blood and tears, but it would wrap around the person and would be the ultimate comfort tool. Plus a friend hugging them and a Disney movie playing in the background made that person happier.

The door opened and Bahorel and Feuilly came in, grinning. Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta came in too, and got to work making a big breakfast. A little bit later, Enjolras and Grantaire came in. Everyone clapped and cheered as they sat down and got breakfast.

"So, how was it?" Courfeyrac asked, grinning.

Enjolras frowned, "Can we move on please?"

"I can't believe it," Bahorel grinned. "I thought it would have taken a few more years."

"Speaking of which, you guys owe me!" Jehan said.

"Yeah, and me," Feuilly said. The other Amis sighed and paid both of the boys.

Grantaire grumbled, "Why were you guys betting on us?"

"Because it was fun," Courfeyrac said, shrugging.

Marius frowned, "What about Combeferre and Courf—"

"SHUT UP MARIUS!" Joly cried out, but it was too late. Combeferre and Courfeyrac frowned.

"You guys were betting on us?!"

"C'mon, we weren't as bad as Enjolras and Grantaire!"

"We're not even together yet!"

"All we did was sleep on the same sofa!"

"Quiet!" Bahorel said. "Just ignore that remark…Pontmercy, you idiot."

Marius frowned and looked at his hands, "I'm sorry."

Courfeyrac grinned and hugged him, "it's alright; we still love you."

Combeferre yawned. Courfeyrac took that opportunity to quickly kiss his cheek, people cheered, and Jehan started writing poetry. It was just a normal day in the life of Les Amis de l'ABC.


	92. Races

**A/N: For LittlePeopleKnow, sequel to Chapter 11: Grocery Shopping. Recap: All the Amis found each other at a grocery store. It started off happy and then it took a sad turn, sorry about that.**

"You guys are ridiculous," Bahorel snorted as they all walked out of the store. "Seriously, is this like National Grocery Shopping Day?"

"Uh yeah," Musichetta said, "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Race you," Grantaire said, running ahead with the cart.

Courfeyrac grinned and raced Grantaire. They all watched them behave like idiots before returning.

"Teams," Courfeyrac said, out of breath. "Like a relay race."

Team One was Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Musichetta, Éponine, Bahorel, Marius, Bossuet, and Gavroche. Team Two was Grantaire, Jehan, Joly, Azelma, Feuilly, Cosette, and Combeferre.

Enjolras and Grantaire both raced and got back at the same time. Courfeyrac tripped, putting Jehan in the lead. Musichetta quickly caught up with Joly. Éponine was the faster of the two sisters. Bahorel and Feuilly insulted each other as they raced. Marius raced with Cosette and tripped over his feet. Bossuet tripped as well, giving Combeferre a good head start. Grantaire, having raced again with Gavroche, had enough dignity to let Gavroche win.

"I won! I won!" Gavroche grinned.

"What's our prize?" Éponine asked smugly.

Courfeyrac grinned, "Free massages."

"Free drinks," Bahorel said.

"Free food?" Musichetta questioned.

"Um, I dunno what I want," Marius mumbled.

Bossuet shrugged, "I'm just surprised I won."

"Piggy back ride!" Gavroche cried out. Grantaire knelt down and Gavroche climbed on his back

"How's your lotion?" Bahorel asked Feuilly.

Musichetta laughed, "Feuilly's in love with it. I haven't seen that stare since Marius first saw Cosette."

"Ah, the Pontmercy stare," Courfeyrac said.

"It strikes again," Joly said. "Do you ever think it can be contagious?"

"It might be," Combeferre said. "Now, let's go back and watch this movie!"

"Yes!" Courfeyrac punched the air.

Grantaire was crossing the street when it happened. He was holding onto the cart and Gavroche was still on his back. A car came zooming by and crashed into them. The cart when flying into the air. Gavroche fell over and rolled down the street. Grantaire was thrown back and hit the ground, hard. Everywhere there were people screaming and calling for help.

XXX

"How do you feel?" Gavroche opened his eyes to see his two sisters standing there.

"Is R okay?" he asked

Éponine nodded, "He's in surgery right now, but he's fine."

"What about me?" Gavroche asked.

"You broke your arm," Azelma said. Gavroche nodded and glanced at his cast.

"Azelma, stay with Gavroche, I have to go," Éponine said, walking away hurriedly.

XXX

Enjolras and Combeferre were talking with the secretary. Apparently, since Gavroche was a minor and Éponine was a minor (she was going to be 18 in two months!) they called their parents.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Enjolras demanded. "They said that you three live in an abusive house and that you kept avoiding the option for foster care."

"I'm 17," Éponine spat at him. "I can take care of my 16 year old sister and my 12 year old brother, thank you very much."

Enjolras glared at her, but didn't say anything. Combeferre sighed, "You need to find another place."

"I'll stay with R," Éponine said.

"Grantaire's staying with us until he fully recovers," Enjolras said.

Éponine rolled her eyes, "Why doesn't he just fully move in?"

"Exactly," Combeferre said. "I suppose you could stay with Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac would take good care of Gavroche and Jehan adores Azelma."

"Sounds perfect," Courfeyrac appeared, grinning.

Éponine sighed, "I can take care of myself."

"But you're going to need help to raise Gavroche and Azelma," Jehan said. "That's what we're here for."

A nurse appeared and told them Grantaire was ready for visitors.

XXX

Gavroche ran around the room, chasing Courfeyrac. His cast had the signatures of the Amis on it, as well as his other friends. Jehan wrote poetry on it and Grantaire doodled on it. Grantaire was in a wheelchair, but it was only temporarily. Enjolras fussed over him like a mother hen, which left Combeferre to fuss over Enjolras to make sure that he was still taking care of himself.

Courfeyrac picked Gavroche up and spun him around, "How's my little revolutionary doing?"

"Awesome!" Gavroche grinned. "How are you doing?"

"Awesome!" Courfeyrac said.

XXX

Nearly a year after the accident, Gavroche got his cast off (but Grantaire was still in the wheelchair), they found themselves back at the hospital.

"I hope everything is going okay," Joly muttered. Musichetta nodded seriously as she stared at the door.

Enjolras held Grantaire's hand and gave it a squeeze. Courfeyrac had Gavroche on his lap, while Jehan and Azelma sat on the floor, braiding flowers into each other's hair.

"You guys can come in now," the nurse said.

Their gang crowded into the small hospital room. Cosette was lying on the bed, looking exhausted. Marius was grinning as he held a small bundle in his hands.

"It's a girl!" he announced and everyone clapped and cheered.

"What's her name?" Feuilly asked.

Cosette smiled, "Dominique."


	93. Catching Fire

**A/N: for Guest, I present Catching Fire! Sequel to Chapter 76: Hunger Games. The arena is the exact same. And I might as well do Mockingjay, so look out for that. Also justme: sure, I'll write that.**

Éponine sighed as she walked around District 12. Life back there was different and boring. Marius worked in the mines for 12 hours. Enjolras was acting cold to her, no doubt because of the whole "pretending to be in love" thing. Azelma and she were safe in the Victor's Village, and there was nothing left to do.

Éponine returned home one day to find President Javert though. They walked into the private study and sat down.

"Can I help you?" Éponine said, coolly.

"There's been an uprising and it's your fault," Javert sneered. "You and your precious boyfriend had to pull that stunt with the poisonous berries."

"Well, what can we do now?" Éponine said sarcastically.

Javert glared at her, "convince everyone you're both in love."

Éponine sighed, "Give me one good reason why?"

"Azelma, Marius, and everyone else you love will die," Javert said simply. Éponine gulped and Javert grinned like a wolf. He got up and left.

"Is something wrong?" Azelma asked her later, worried.

"No," Éponine said, "nothing's wrong."

XXX

Victory Tour was spent chilling with Enjolras and Grantaire. She and Enjolras agreed to be friends in real life, as they pretended to be in love for the cameras. Grantaire was steadily getting drunk, but Éponine could tell he was nervous. Their first stop was District 11.

Éponine personally knew Gavroche and felt a debt of gratitude to Courfeyrac for saving her life. She spoke about their story, and how she was glad to be a part of it. They didn't deserve to die. After she was exhausted from speaking, the people began to sing Gavroche's song. The Peacekeepers got mad, and Éponine was dragged out with Enjolras, Grantaire, and that random Lovely Lady.

Grantaire and Éponine filled Enjolras in on everything, who was mad at being left out.

The other districts weren't so bad, until districts one and two. Éponine had killed both Cosette and Bahorel. Musichetta and Montparnasse could have made it out alive if it hadn't been for Éponine and Enjolras. After those awkward districts, came the Capitol.

Once at the Capitol, Éponine and Enjolras went for a walk together, surrounded by newsman. There, Enjolras proposed to Éponine. They had been over this before, act in love and make sure no one thought a rebellion was happening. Everyone was so excited to welcome the happy couple.

They were at a party when Éponine was offered a liquid by the Lovely Lady.

"Don't drink it," Enjolras said, walking over to her. "It makes you vomit."

Éponine raised her eyebrows, "Why would they want people to vomit?"

"So they can eat more," Enjolras said coolly, "it's disgusting."

Éponine's face got red, "So all those kids out there are starving while these people in here are throwing up just to eat more?"

"Yeah," Enjolras said.

Éponine shook slightly and Enjolras quickly embraced her, "Just remember, we'll be home soon."

XXX

"You've been avoiding me," Éponine walked over to where Marius was sitting. They were back in the meadow.

"So what?" Marius replied, sullen.

Éponine sighed, "Please tell me what's up."

"I am in love with you Ponine, that's what's up," Marius said.

Éponine's heart sank, "Marius…I don't…I don't love you…I'm sorry."

"Of course, now go run back to your fiancé," Marius spat bitterly.

Éponine narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me? It's not my fault I have to—"

"Have to what?" Marius asked. "What do you mean have to? Why is someone making you?"

Éponine sighed, "There's been some rebellions in the district."

"What?!" Marius jumped up. "This is good! The people are fighting back!"

"It's not good, President Javert will destroy us all," Éponine said.

Marius frowned, "Well, we'll see. I'm going to get District 12 to rebel."

"It won't work," Éponine said, but Marius just left.

Éponine sighed and went to find Enjolras.

"Let's run away together," she said.

"What?" Enjolras glanced up from where he was working. "Now?"

"Yes now!" Éponine said, impatiently.

Enjolras grinned, "Okay."

"Good," Éponine grinned back.

Enjolras frowned, "What's happening outside?"

They walked out of the house and headed over to town square. There was a mob gathered around. Some people yelled at Éponine, but she kept pushing through until she saw what they were all looking at.

Marius tied to post, being whipped mercilessly. "No!" she cried out, running forward. The guard sneered at her and flicked the whip, hitting her face.

"Stop it!" Grantaire and Enjolras ran forward. "That's your very own victor, now President Javert wouldn't be very happy to see the lovely bride's face damaged," Grantaire told them.

After some discussions, they managed to get Marius to a doctor, and Éponine just put some snow on her face.

Things started to calm down, so Éponine took a walk in the woods.

There she found two revolutionaries, each holding a small brand of the lark on a cracker. They explained how they were going to District 13, which they believed was still there. Éponine gave them some food and taught them a few tricks on how to hunt. Evening came, and she headed home.

At home, she found a few soldiers, Azelma, Grantaire, and Enjolras. They had covered for her, which she was grateful for. Grantaire talked to her privately.

"Marius wants District 12 to rebel," Éponine said.

Grantaire snorted, "you don't understand, District 12 is small compared to the other districts. The whole population would have to rebel, which is unlikely."

"You're right," Éponine said.

XXX

Éponine and Azelma were watching TV, the mandatory Capitol channel. They watched as President Javert announced the big surprise for the Annual Quarter Quell. "_The two tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors,"_ Javert read.

Éponine bit her lip. They usually tried to get one girl and one boy, so she was definitely going back in. She ran out of the house and into a random house, where she screamed. Then she headed over to Grantaire's house.

"Enjolras was here earlier," Grantaire said. "He wanted to go back in the arena to help protect you."

"He can't die," Éponine grabbed the front of Grantaire's shirt, "Please help save Enjolras."

Grantaire nodded, "don't worry I will."

And with that, the two decided to get drunk together. After that, with Enjolras' help, they all decided to get back in shape.

XXX

It was the day of the reaping, and Éponine wasn't all that nervous. She knew she and Enjolras were going in. She was just worried about Azelma, but she knew that Marius would take good care of her. The Lovely Lady went over and read the name, "Éponine." Éponine stood up and walked on stage.

"Grantaire," the Lovely Lady announced.

"I volunteer," Enjolras said immediately. Grantaire didn't even attempt to move when his name was called. He just watched Enjolras with sullen eyes as he walked onstage with Éponine. All too soon, they are put on the train and they watch the reapings.

District 1 had an annoying woman named Carlotta and a man named Piangi.

District 2 had two siblings, the Defarges.

District 3 had Johanna and Anthony.

District 4 called a girl named Christine, but another girl named Meg volunteered for her. The man was Raoul.

District 5 was Lovett and Sweeney.

District 6 had Toby and Lucy.

District 7 had Erik and Sydney.

District 8's two tributes were Lucie and Charles.

District 9 had Pirelli and Turpin.

District 10 had Ginny and Harry.

District 11's two tributes were Pross and Lorry.

"Tough crowd," Enjolras remarked. "Want to see Grantaire's games?"

"Yeah," Éponine said and they watched them. Grantaire came in half-way and watched it with them.

XXX

After they get to the Capitol, they went through three days of training. Éponine befriended Johanna and Anthony, who seemed nice. After training, they had to do a solo performance for the Gamemakers. Enjolras went first, and then Éponine went. She put a dummy up and hanged it, and walked out.

XXX

Grantaire was mad at both of them. Enjolras had drawn a painting of Gavroche lying on the ground, dead.

"You've just made a lot of enemies," Grantaire said. When they got their scores, both of them got a 12. Grantaire, still angry, went to sleep.

XXX

The interview day was upon them and they all got ready. Éponine was forced to wear a wedding dress that was extremely heavy. During the interviews, the different tributes spoke up about how they were not happy with this.

During Éponine's turn, she just said how she was sorry that no one was going to see the wedding. She turned and then her dress fell off, leaving a brand new dress. A lark, the symbol of the rebellion. Lamarque played it off as a joke, and she quickly sat back down.

Enjolras and Lamarque fell into their easy routine about life and such. Then Enjolras went on to say how Éponine and he were already married. And that Éponine was pregnant.

There was a shocked silence as Enjolras walked back to his seat. All the tributes stood up, and in one act of unison, they all held hands. The lights went down quickly, but not quickly enough.

XXX

Too soon they were going up to the arena. The first thing Éponine saw was water. A ton of it. She saw an island too, right in front of her. As the gong sounded, she dove into the water. She went over to the piece of land and started running to the island. She hurried over to the cornucopia and saw Raoul there already.

Éponine grabbed a bow and arrow but saw a gold bracelet on Raoul, a lark. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she grinned. Raoul yelled duck, and she obeyed at once. The trident Raoul threw hit Sweeney. Raoul and Éponine grabbed more supplies, which were only weapons, not food. More and more tributes were arriving on the island. Éponine shot Piangi in the calf and missed one of the Defarge siblings. Raoul went to go get Enjolras, who was still on his metal plate. Meg swam over to shore.

"Our belts are flotation devices," she said with a smile.

The four of them run away from the beach and into the jungle. Éponine glanced back and saw many bodies on the sand and in the water. They kept walking, until Enjolras ran into a force-field.

"Enjolras!" Éponine screamed, running forward. Enjolras' heart had stopped and she was close to hysterics. She felt Raoul push her back and was about to shoot him when she saw Raoul kissing Enjolras. Blinking, she realized that Raoul was doing CPR actually, and that Enjolras had started moving.

They keep walking around, hungry and thirsty. Éponine saw a few animals that she didn't recognize, but they have wet snouts, so there must be water nearby. They make camp and watch the fallen tributes appear across the sky: Sweeney from District 5; Toby from District 6; Lucie and Charles from District 8; Pirelli and Turpin from District 9; Ginny from District 10; and Pross from District 11.

After that, a small parachute came down with a spile. They put it in the tree and used it to get water. Raoul took watch as they all slept. At midnight, lightning stroked a tree. Éponine woke up and saw fog coming. Except when it touched her skin, it burned.

"Wake up!" she screeched and the other three tributes awoke at once. They grabbed their materials and started to move. Enjolras was stumbling, and Éponine can tell it affected the nerves as well. Raoul carried Enjolras, and Éponine helped Meg, but it's too much. Meg walked over to Raoul, kissed him, and then walked into the fog. Raoul kept moving forward, holding onto Enjolras.

They make it out of the fog and to the water. Éponine and Enjolras get in the water, which helps relieve their burns. They help Raoul into the water, and all three of them feel a bit better. Enjolras went to get some more water from the trees.

As Enjolras came back, Éponine noticed a horde of monkeys gathering. She tried to signal calmly to Enjolras, but he glanced at them and they attacked. Éponine shot at them, but there were so many. One lunges at Enjolras, who is unarmed. Out of nowhere, Lucy ran in and blocked it. The monkey killed her, and all the monkeys ran off. Enjolras held Lucy as she died.

Later, they get medicine for their burns and cuts, which had turned into scabs. They get a loaf of bread, and as they ate, they heard a tsunami in the distance. They see three figures walking towards them.

"That's Erik," Raoul said, and ran over to talk to him. Erik had brought Anthony, who had a stab wound, and Johanna, who was slightly crazy. All three of them were covered in red. As they all caught up, Éponine washed off Anthony and Johanna, and wrapped Anthony's wound. She began to realize that Johanna was saying that the arena was in the form of a clock.

The next day, they go to the cornucopia to test out the clock idea. It proves to be true. Johanna was singing and Anthony was talking all about her. He had a wire with him, and seemed very excited. Éponine was listening to him, until she realized something was wrong. Johanna had stopped singing.

Éponine turns and shots an arrow into Piangi's head. At the same time, Erik threw an axe into Carlotta. They try to follow the District 2 tributes, but the arena starts spinning.

They go back into the woods, talking about the clock, when they hear it. The sound of Azelma's cry fills the air. Éponine raced toward it, but found nothing. Raoul is running with her screaming out "Christine!" They run back, only to find an invisible wall in between them and their friends. The cries of their loved ones fill the air as they wait the hour out.

Later, they camp back in the woods. Éponine and Enjolras talk and kiss.

The next day is spent preparing Anthony's grand plan of electrocuting the water supply. Éponine and Erik are winding the wire through the forest. They realize they are being tracked by the Defarges. Erik hits her on the head and she falls down. He digs into her arm and then races off, telling her to stay down. Éponine saw Raoul run by, looking for her. She said nothing, believing he and Erik had double-crossed them.

Éponine made her way to where the lightning tree was. Anthony was on the ground, with a knife and more wire. She took the wire and put it on her arrow. She took a deep breath and shot at the force field, blowing up the arena.

XXX

Éponine woke up in a hospital bed, next to Anthony. She got up and walked out, looking around. In one room, Grantaire and Raoul were talking. She sat down with them and listened to them explain. They were trying to break them out of the arena, and everybody was in on it. They all saved Enjolras, so that she would trust them. Right now, they were going to District 13. Enjolras had been taken with Erik and the Defarge sibling to the Capitol.

After that, Marius visited her with bad news. District 12 had been destroyed.


	94. Protest

**A/N: Set during the (American) Great Depression for Marseillaise of RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow. Many of these signs were actual protesting signs from the Depression.**

Enjolras was sitting with his friends, reading the newspaper.

"All the businesses are closed," Combeferre remarked. Enjolras sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Courfeyrac frowned, "We're going to have to do something soon."

Feuilly had come home one day furious. All of his jobs were being shut down, and now he couldn't get any money. He was living with Grantaire at the moment. Grantaire had gotten shot in the leg, and now walked with a permanent limp.

"We need to protest," Enjolras said standing up.

He got together the old gang, and they all spent one afternoon making signs and talking. Cosette and Marius were joining them.

"_We demand work or wages!"_ was Joly's sign.

Grantaire's sign read "_I'm so angry I made a sign!"_

Enjolras' sign was _"Fight police brutality!"_

"_Release us from hunger!" _Marius sign read.

Musichetta's sign read _"Starved! Protested! Arrested!"_

Even little Gavroche made a sign, "_Why can't you give my guardians a job?!_

Éponine's sign was "_We demand clothing to all unemployed!"_

Jehan's sign was "_Writers must eat too!"_

Bahorel sign was large and read "_Fight or starve!"_

"_I have a dream (of getting paid)!" _was Cosette's sign.

"_Who will help me get a job, I do not want charity!" _read Bossuet's sign.

"_Jobs give us money, money gives us food, food gives us life!" _read Feuilly's sign.

Courfeyrac wrote "_Our children need education!"_

Combeferre's sign was_ "Treat your citizens right!"_

The day of the protest arrived. They gathered on the streets, holding their signs and marching, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac at the front. Grantaire stumbled along, helped by Éponine. More and more people joined them, marching and yelling. The police were mad and told them to stop talking. In order to keep talking, but to stop "obvious" protesting (obvious in a sense that the average man, woman, and child could understand), he started singing La Marseillaise.

"_Allons enfants de la Patrie_

_Le jour de gloire est arrivé !_

_Contre nous de la tyrannie_

_L'étendard sanglant est levé_

_Entendez-vous dans nos campagnes_

_Mugir ces féroces soldats?_

_Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras._

_Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!_

_Aux armes citoyens_

_Formez vos bataillons_

_Marchons, marchons_

_Qu'un sang impur_

_Abreuve nos sillons_

_Que veut cette horde d'esclaves_

_De traîtres, de rois conjurés?_

_Pour qui ces ignobles entraves_

_Ces fers dès longtemps préparés?_

_Français, pour nous, ah! quel outrage_

_Quels transports il doit exciter?_

_C'est nous qu'on ose méditer_

_De rendre à l'antique esclavage!_

_Quoi ces cohortes étrangères!_

_Feraient la loi dans nos foyers!_

_Quoi! ces phalanges mercenaires_

_Terrasseraient nos fils guerriers!_

_Grand Dieu! par des mains enchaînées_

_Nos fronts sous le joug se ploieraient_

_De vils despotes deviendraient_

_Les maîtres des destinées._

_Tremblez, tyrans et vous perfides_

_L'opprobre de tous les partis_

_Tremblez! vos projets parricides_

_Vont enfin recevoir leurs prix!_

_Tout est soldat pour vous combattre_

_S'ils tombent, nos jeunes héros_

_La France en produit de nouveaux,_

_Contre vous tout prêts à se battre._

_Français, en guerriers magnanimes_

_Portez ou retenez vos coups!_

_Épargnez ces tristes victimes_

_À regret s'armant contre nous_

_Mais ces despotes sanguinaires_

_Mais ces complices de Bouillé_

_Tous ces tigres qui, sans pitié_

_Déchirent le sein de leur mère!_

_Nous entrerons dans la carrière_

_Quand nos aînés n'y seront plus_

_Nous y trouverons leur poussière_

_Et la trace de leurs vertus_

_Bien moins jaloux de leur survivre_

_Que de partager leur cercueil_

_Nous aurons le sublime orgueil_

_De les venger ou de les suivre!_

_Amour sacré de la Patrie_

_Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs_

_Liberté, Liberté chérie_

_Combats avec tes défenseurs!_

_Sous nos drapeaux, que la victoire_

_Accoure à tes mâles accents_

_Que tes ennemis expirants_

_Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire!"_

His friends and he were the only ones singing, but they were singing with pride and gusto. People watched them as they walked through the streets.

"We belong in the mob after all," Bahorel remarked later.

Enjolras just shrugged, "Whatever it takes to make a difference."

"That's who we are!" Éponine grinned, "Les Amis de l'Abaissé!"


	95. Sweeney Todd

**A/N: For WhiteQueenEponine. I hate to ask for reviews, but I feel like you guys just stopped reading this.**

Enjolras sat on the ship as it sailed into France. Marius was bobbing up and down excitedly beside him.

"Isn't London wonderful?" Marius gushed.

Enjolras snorted, "No, it's awful. Don't fool yourself, Marius."

The ship docked, and they both got off of it. A crazy beggar woman approached them, but Enjolras shooed her away. "Are you alright?" Marius asked, frowning.

Enjolras sighed and shook his head, "There once was a revolutionary and his wife. She was the most beautiful thing to ever walk the Earth. Many loved her, yet her heart belonged with her husband, and her beautiful daughter. One man didn't like that. He locked up the revolutionary and took the wife."

"Is she okay?" Marius asked, alarmed.

Enjolras shrugged, "It was a while ago, no one probably remembers. Thank you, Marius, for finding me in the ocean."

Marius smiled, "I was happy to help you."

"I must be on my way, Marius," Enjolras said, "If you need me, I'll be at the Musain café."

Marius waved goodbye and headed off. Enjolras went over to the café. His room was usually the back room. Entering it, he only found a bartender.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Enjolras asked.

The bartender glanced up and grinned, "The name's Grantaire."

"How are your bartending skills?" Enjolras asked him.

Grantaire shrugged, "Okay. The food and drinks here are lousy though. Honestly, there are no customers here."

Enjolras glanced to the stairs that led to the back room, "is anyone up there?"

"Nope," Grantaire said, "they say it's haunted. You heard what happened with the revolutionary, didn't you?"

"No," Enjolras feigned.

"Well," Grantaire began, "there was a revolutionary and his wife. Éponine, I think her name was. Anyway, the creeper Montparnasse and his cohort, Brujon, pulled a few strings and the revolutionary got sent away. Then Montparnasse raped Éponine and took custody of their daughter, Cosette."

"What?!" Enjolras exclaimed, red in the face.

Grantaire frowned, "wait a minute…you're the revolutionary, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, I am now what happened to Éponine?" Enjolras demanded.

"Poisoned herself," Grantaire said quietly. "You know, I kept some of the old guns…in case someone ever used them again."

Enjolras followed Grantaire upstairs to the empty back room. He took a look at his guns and rifles and smiled, "I'm back in business."

XXX

Marius was taking a walk when he happened to glance up at a rather large mansion. And in that mansion was a girl. She sat by the window, looking out. Marius can hear a beautiful voice ringing out on the street. He was lost in the music until the crazy beggar woman bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Madame," Marius said, quickly giving her five francs, which was all that was in his pocket. "Say, do you know who that girl is?"

"Cosette," the crazy beggar woman said. "She's Montparnasse's ward, so be careful. Montparnasse will have your head if he found out Cosette had an admirer." The crazy beggar woman cackled and walked away.

Marius gazed longingly at Cosette and Cosette gazed longingly back, before someone yelled at him. Brujon ran across the street and dragged him inside.

"Who are you?" Montparnasse demanded.

"Uh M-Marius," he stuttered.

Montparnasse sneered, "Well, Marius, I don't like you looking at Cosette that way."

Brujon nodded vehemently. Montparnasse punched Marius in the face to get the message clear, and then shoved Marius out of the house.

Marius frowned and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth, "I'll rescue you Cosette, I swear."

XXX

Enjolras and Grantaire had gone to see a demonstration. A young boy called Gavroche was speaking up on a platform.

"La Cabuc is a wonderful man!" Gavroche cried out, "He can reload a rifle in ten seconds!"

"That's impossible!" A citizen cried out.

Gavroche grinned and shook his head, "Maybe for you, but not for La Cabuc!" Everyone applauded and La Cabuc stepped out.

"He's a fake," Enjolras sneered.

La Cabuc frowned and turned to their general direction, "Excuse me, who is calling me a fake?"

"I am," Enjolras said, stepping forward. "I'll bet that I can reload a rifle quicker than you."

La Cabuc laughed, "Alright, let's begin Monsieur."

Brujon was in the crowd watching. He saw how Enjolras quickly reloaded his rifle, and was done way before La Cabuc. La Cabuc snarled and stalked off.

"My dear boy, where did you learn to reload like that?" Brujon asked, smiling. "You know, my master, Montparnasse, would like a demonstration. Would you give that to him?"

Enjolras smiled, "Of course, Monsieur."

XXX

"Where is he?!" Enjolras paced back and forth, impatient.

Grantaire sighed and wiped his forehead, "It's only been a couple of days."

"So?!" Enjolras said. He took a deep breath, "You're right, I should calm down."

At that moment, Marius ran in. "Enjolras, guess what?! I'm in love!"

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last?" Grantaire grinned. "I've never heard him ooh and ahh. You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an opera!"

"Quiet!" Enjolras snapped. He turned to Marius, "In love, you say?"

Marius nodded, "A beautiful maiden named Cosette. I'm going to go rescue her. Do you mind if I use the café Musain as a safe house?"

"No, not at all," Enjolras said.

Marius grinned, "Thank you!" He raced out.

La Cabuc and Gavroche shortly arrived. Gavroche and Grantaire talked downstairs, while Enjolras and La Cabuc went upstairs.

"I say, Monsieur, do you remember me?" La Cabuc said, suddenly.

Enjolras frowned, "You're…Claquesous?"

Claquesous grinned and stuck his hand in his jacket, where his knife was hiding. "Yes, Enjolras. And I'm here for revenge. Remember me all those years ago? You put me in prison."

Enjolras quickly grabbed a pistol and shot at Claquesous. Claquesous fell to the ground, dead. Cursing, Enjolras dragged Claquesous over to a few barrels, and hid him behind them.

Gavroche knocked on the door, and Enjolras let him in.

"Hey M'sieur," Gavroche grinned. "Where's La Cabuc?"

"He went out," Enjolras said quickly. "You can go back to talk with Grantaire though, he seems to enjoy your company."

Gavroche nodded, "Come find me when La Cabuc comes back," he said, walking out.

XXX

Montparnasse was sitting with Brujon, "I feel like Cosette is becoming distant to me," he said.

Brujon shrugged, "Get a new hobby? I don't know, girls are peculiar."

"I find myself loving her every day. Perhaps I shall marry her," Montparnasse declared.

Brujon grinned, "Great news! Perhaps you can impress her with learning how to shoot? I know a great teacher, down at the Musain café."

"Perfect," Montparnasse drawled.

XXX

Cosette had heard everything. She was talking to Marius quietly and she knew she'll be in big trouble if she was caught.

"We have to get away," Marius said.

"We should get married," Cosette said, kissing him. "Think about it, Marius, with all the years ahead of us."

"We'll be together forever," Marius whispered. A plan was forming, and he was excited.

XXX

Grantaire was still hanging out with Gavroche in the lower part of the café Musain. Montparnasse had arrived and was talking to Enjolras upstairs.

"I am going to marry her," Montparnasse declared.

"Who?" Enjolras asked.

"Cosette," Montparnasse smiled.

A bubble of rage filled up Enjolras, but he pushed it down. He was forced to listen to Montparnasse rant about Enjolras' daughter, when Enjolras had had enough. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it for Montparnasse's head, when the door burst open.

"Enjolras, me and Cosette are running away together!" Marius cried out, happy. His face froze as he saw who else was in the room.

"What?!" Montparnasse ran out, anxious to get to Cosette.

"Get out," Enjolras snarled at Marius. Marius frowned, but quickly left. Enjolras paced around, furious. Grantaire ran upstairs to check on him.

"We've lost, and now we can do nothing," Enjolras said.

Grantaire grinned, "Think of it this way. You have a couple of dead bodies. I have a café with bad meat. You see where I'm going with this?"

Enjolras frowned, "That's disgusting, yet it just might work."

"So it's deal?" Grantaire asked, happy.

Enjolras nodded, "deal."

XXX

The café Musain was very popular now. Enjolras would take young men for shooting demonstrations, kill them, and wordlessly hand them off to Grantaire. Enjolras was as cold as marble. He had lost Éponine and now he was going to lose Cosette.

Cosette had been sent to an insane asylum. Marius searched for her, intent on rescuing his love. Gavroche helped out Grantaire, and seemed to just move on from the fact that La Cabuc was gone.

Grantaire, meanwhile, had big dreams. He dreamt of spending the rest of his life with Enjolras. They would be happily together and it would be like one of those romance comedies that he hated. But now that he had a chance at love, he was starting to become an optimist.

XXX

Marius had found Cosette at last. Enjolras encouraged him to go rescue her from the asylum. Enjolras and Grantaire came up with a plan to lure Montparnasse back.

"We can send a letter saying that Marius and Cosette are meeting at the Musain café," Grantaire said. "And then he comes, you kill him, and we all become happy once more."

Enjolras nodded, "sounds good."

Gavroche came in to speak to Grantaire. They went off to a quiet table and talked.

"I don't trust Enjolras," Gavroche said lowly.

Grantaire frowned, "Why ever not?"

Gavroche took a deep breath, "He just seems suspicious. And I think he killed La Cabuc."

"Listen," Grantaire said, not unkindly, "Enjolras is a good person. I trust him. You can trust him, too."

"Alright, if he ever hurts you though…" Gavroche said, trailing off.

Grantaire smiled sadly, "You'll be the first to know."

Grantaire sighed and stood up. He and Gavroche walked to the cellar, where the dead bodies were dumped and made into food, "Can you wait here? I need you to man the wine."

Gavroche grinned, "Yes!"

"Don't drink a lot," Grantaire said. He walked out of the room and took a deep breath. With trembling hands, he locked the door shut.

Outside, Brujon was talking with Enjolras, complaining about the smell. Enjolras nodded courteously and lead him inside and upstairs.

There, Enjolras shot Brujon, and threw him in the cellar. Unbeknownst to him, Gavroche saw everything. He quietly crept into out into a passage into the sewer.

Grantaire rushed over to Enjolras, "Have you seen Gavroche?"

Enjolras frowned and shook his head. They searched the café and a bit of the sewers, but couldn't find Gavroche anywhere.

Meanwhile, Marius had brought Cosette to the café. She was dressed in boy's clothes, with her hair stuff in a hat. She went upstairs, while Marius went to get a carriage.

A crazy lady stumbled upstairs, muttering to herself. Cosette quietly hid behind the barrels in a corner, watching her.

Enjolras walked in, gun in hand. The crazy lady jumped backwards, "Where's Brujon?" she asked, sounding like an old, alcoholic man. The crazy lady frowned, "Hey, don't I know you M'sieur—?"

Just then, Enjolras heard Montparnasse down below. He quickly shot the crazy lady, threw her in the cellar, and cleaned up for Montparnasse.

"Well?" Montparnasse said, walking forward.

Enjolras smiled, "Cosette has seen the errors of her ways. Perhaps now, you can learn to shoot properly."

"I can shoot fine," Montparnasse said dismissively and Enjolras snorted. He encountered Montparnasse when Enjolras was revolutionary, and he found out the Montparnasse was better with a dagger than with a gun.

"Is something wrong?" Montparnasse asked.

Enjolras shrugged, "A revolutionary knows how to shoot, that's all I'm saying."

Montparnasse's face went white and he stumbled back. Enjolras shot him and threw him in the cellar as well. He was just putting the gun away when he saw blue eyes peer at him from behind the barrels.

He grabbed the boy and pulled him out. The boy, in reality Cosette, was terrified. Enjolras was so mad; he was going to shoot her. Then, he heard Grantaire cry out. Enjolras pushed Cosette out the door and raced into the cellar.

In the cellar, the bodies were strewn everywhere. Grantaire was shaking off a dying Montparnasse, looking appalled. Enjolras glanced down at the crazy lady and froze.

The brown hair was familiar, as where the (now blank) brown eyes. "Éponine?" Enjolras whispered, kneeling down. He glanced up at Grantaire, "did you know?!"

Grantaire looked very nervous. Enjolras stood up and walked over to him, "How dare you lie to me?!"

"But, I love you," Grantaire said, quickly, "And Éponine was next to dead anyway, so…" He trailed off when Enjolras held up a hand.

"Enough," Enjolras commanded.

"Am I forgiven?" Grantaire asked, hesitantly.

Enjolras smiled before pushing Grantaire into the furnace. Enjolras went over and sat down next to Éponine. He cradled her in his lap and closed his eyes.

Gavroche crept silently towards Enjolras. He picked up the fallen pistol and took a deep breath. He aimed it at the back of Enjolras' head and fired. He didn't miss.


	96. Caught in a Love Triangle

**A/N: For the 300****th**** reviewer Katelyn Tveit! Modern AU**

Éponine's POV

I had hoped to get ten extra minutes of sleep before school, but that dream was a waste when my phone woke me up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I mumbled into my phone.

"Éponine!" Marius' too cheerful voice came out of the phone, "How are you?"

"Annoyed," I said, "I want to sleep, Marius."

Marius sighed, "Okay, so you remember my revolutionary meetings?"

"Yes, your debate club," I deadpanned.

"No!" Marius said, happily, "It's actually not a debate club! Enjolras just says it is so the teachers won't get suspicious. Anyway, you should come."

"But I want to sleep," I whined. "Plus, I need to drive Azelma and Gavroche."

Marius whimpered, "Please come. My only friend there is Courfeyrac."

"Fine, I'm coming," I said, getting up. My siblings and I lived in our own flat, which was pretty nice. Our parents didn't care what we did, so we moved out. I quickly got dressed and pounded on Azelma's door.

"Five more minutes!" she cried out.

"I'm going in early, you and Gavroche will have to take the bus," I said.

Azelma groaned and I grinned. My sister and I shared a lot in common. I grabbed an apple and my book bag, and headed to my car.

XXX

I stormed inside and into the classroom. "School starts in an hour, why am I here?" I demanded.

Marius frowned, "because I got lonely."

"You are a puppy," I said fondly, sitting down next to him at his table. On the other side of Marius was a cheerful boy, who was called Courfeyrac.

"Ah, you're Éponine," Courfeyrac grinned. "What brings you to our meeting? Marius said you had a way with words and a strong passion for certain things."

"Correction: I have a way with cursing," I said. "And aren't you guys overthrowing the school or something?"

"How did you know?" someone else asked, Joly was it?

"I know my way around," I said, smug.

Marius jumped, "Oh, here I'll introduce you properly." He refreshed my knowledge of this rag-tagged group of students: Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Feuilly, Bahorel, Joly, Bossuet, and Grantaire.

"So, how's the revolution going?" I asked sarcastically, sitting next to Grantaire.

"Wonderful…" Enjolras droned on and on about the revolution. I was listening intently, since it was the only thing keeping me awake at the moment. Even Grantaire snapped awake to listen to Enjolras.

XXX

I found that Les Amis sort-of adopted me into their group. Not only did I now eat lunch with them, but I paired with them for school projects.

Science class I shared with Enjolras, Jehan, and Feuilly. I normally did labs with all of them (or just Enjolras when it's a lab for two). History class I shared with Bahorel and Combeferre. English class was just me and Courfeyrac. P.E. was with Joly, Grantaire, and Combeferre. And of course, I was taking foreign language with Marius.

Marius, who was awe-struck with this girl, called Cosette. Which was great, except for the fact of my weird history with Cosette. Like, she was stuck at our house, abused for five years, and then got adopted. But there's no way I can convey this to Marius, so I just smile and say that I'm happy for him.

"You okay, Ponine?" Courfeyrac asked me one day.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked.

Courfeyrac shrugged, "Marius is in love with that girl."

"It's not that…well, it's sort of that…it's more complicated…" I trailed off. "I mean, I'm not jealous or anything. Marius and I have been best friends for years, and if he hasn't seen my crush on him yet, he won't ever see it. Besides, I know Cosette and she's pretty cool."

Courfeyrac grinned, "Good."

Later, I'm wondering which part Courfeyrac was happy about.

XXX

I actually gathered up the courage to talk to Cosette. Now, I have a lot of courage in certain areas, especially dealing with Patron-Minette. Bu the Cosette issue was a whole other thing.

Marius had begun bringing Cosette to our lunch table. So, I took my chance when she got up to get a fork. I got up too and walked with her.

"Do you remember me?" I asked.

Cosette grinned, "Weren't we children together?! I had thought I'd seen Gavroche hanging with your friend."

"Which friend?" I asked. Babet had a tendency to hang out with Gavroche, and I didn't like that.

"Um, curly, dark-brown hair. Very flamboyant," Cosette said.

I laughed, "that's Courfeyrac. People get Courfeyrac and Grantaire confused a lot, I've noticed that."

"In my defense," Cosette said, "both have curly dark hair. Of course, Grantaire's hair is black while Courfeyrac's hair is dark brown."

"And Grantaire has a relationship with alcohol," I finished. "He's also really optimistic," I said sarcastically.

Cosette laughed, "Oh yeah, totally. The most optimistic person I know," we both kept laughing as we headed back to the table.

XXX

The next meeting, Marius invited Cosette. She mostly just sat with Marius at his table, listening to the conversation. Courfeyrac, not wanting to intrude on the couple, sat with Éponine and Grantaire.

"So, you and Cosette are besties?" Courfeyrac asked, grinning.

I shrugged, but then shared a grin with Cosette, "yeah, I guess we are. Funny, I thought she'd hate me."

"Yeah Cosette's one of those people that's unbelievably nice. Like you don't believe they exist, but then you meet them and it's just like 'I don't want to say anything bad about you because I want you to stay this way forever.'" Courfeyrac said.

Éponine grinned, "She's always been this sweet, even when she was ab—orphaned."

"Aborphaned?" Grantaire replied with a smirk.

"Anyway, I'm throwing a party," Courfeyrac said. "And everyone's invited. Have you met Musichetta? She's awesome; you'll get along well with her."

"Courfeyrac stop distracting them from the meeting," Enjolras said.

Courfeyrac mock gasped, "Me?! Distract them?!"

Combeferre wryly smiled, "Yes, your disrupting habits which propels us into a new direction of the given topic."

"Which was what?" I asked purely to see the Look on Enjolras' face. The Look of exasperation mixed with annoyance and intolerance. After that Look appeared, I started laughing, "Joking." Enjolras sighed and went over to talk quietly with Jehan and Bahorel. Combeferre walked over to us.

"What's up book boy?" I said with a grin.

"Good," Combeferre readjusted his glasses. "I had spent the better part of yesterday trying to help Bossuet through one of Joly's panic attacks. While Bossuet knows what to do, he also knows he could get something wrong, and he didn't want to risk it. It was worse than usual."

"What do you think brought it on?" Courfeyrac asked, immediately serious.

Combeferre sighed, "I don't know. Bossuet said Joly's been really anxious lately."

"I hope he feels better," I said. I liked Joly, he was awesome. He was smart and funny and energetic and he would talk to you for a while. He had a few quirks, but everyone does, and his were endearing.

"He needs a vacation from this place," Grantaire said.

Combeferre frowned, "that might actually be a good idea."

"He's usually fine at the parties once he gets a drink or two, so I'm not too worried right now," Courfeyrac said, "but I'm going to keep an eye on him."

Combeferre nodded, "we all will."

XXX

Courfeyrac's party was held on a Friday night and I was weirdly worried. Marius had told her it was casual and just bring herself. Azelma was looking after Gavroche, after I warned them both to behave.

Marius picked me and Cosette up, and we headed to Courfeyrac's house. A couple people were already there, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Jehan. Later, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta came. Finally, Bahorel, Feuilly, and Grantaire arrived.

Grantaire and Jehan were talking in the kitchen about some absurd Greek myth or something. I was already pretty drunk, as were most of us. Marius was talking really fast to Cosette, who was giggling nonstop. Musichetta and I were best friends instantly, after we both had enough courage to tease Bahorel.

Combeferre put on a movie, which was some calming movie for Joly. Then, Bahorel put on a James Bond movie, and Feuilly insisted on watching the X-Men. Cosette had a heated discussion with Bahorel, trying to convince him that her dad was Wolverine and her mom was Cat-woman.

Then, came the games. Courfeyrac insisted on playing Spin the Bottle, so we all sat in a circle and put Grantaire's empty bottle in the middle.

Since Cosette was the newest member, she spun first. It landed on Jehan, and both of them blushed. They shared a sweet, chaste kiss and everyone awed. Jehan spun the bottle and it landed on Courfeyrac. Their kiss was slightly less chaste and involved tongue. Courfeyrac grinned and spun the bottle, and it pointed at me. I grinned back at him as I met him for a kiss, which was surprisingly nice (and rather long, as the other Amis would snidely remind me later). Then I spun the bottle and it landed on Enjolras. My glance inadvertently went to Grantaire, who was just staring blankly at me. He shrugged and I took a deep breath as I met Enjolras. The kiss was simple and sweet and just as nice as Courfeyrac's. We broke apart quickly, both blushing. Enjolras spun the bottle, which landed on Joly. As the game continued, I stared at my hands, thinking. Occasionally, I had to kiss someone again (Bahorel, Cosette-which wasn't awkward in the slightest, Jehan, and Bossuet).

We watched another move, and then set up the rug for the sleeping zone, which was filled with blankets and pillows. Everyone slept on it, some wrapped around others. I had found myself next to Enjolras, accidentally. We slept side by side, until I rolled over so I was hugging him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we both fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of night, forgetting where I was. I panicked, but then realized I was at Courfeyrac's house for their party and that this was Enjolras cuddling with me. I carefully extracted myself from his arms and went over to the kitchen.

"You're up," Courfeyrac said, grinning. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating something.

I nod, "Yeah."

"You okay?" Courfeyrac asked.

I shrugged and sat next to him, "I'm exhausted, and worried. I don't like leaving Azelma and Gavroche alone. Gavroche can be too much to handle and Azelma isn't strict at all."

"We can go check on them later," Courfeyrac said. "I like little kids, besides, I've look after Marius."

I laughed, "You did a wonderful job."

Just then, Cosette came stumbling in, "guys, I have to go."

I could tell she was drunk and I frowned, "Why, what happened?"

Cosette gestured to her phone in her hand, "I was drinking and it's late and Papa's going to be mad at me…"

"He knows this is a sleepover, right?" Courfeyrac asked, and Cosette nodded.

"But he doesn't like me drinking and I feel so bad," at that, Cosette burst out crying. She stumbled around, until she came to the basket holding all the keys.

"No," Courfeyrac and I said at once. I took a step towards her. "You're drunk, Cosette. You're not driving."

"But I have to get home," Cosette said miserably.

I grabbed my coat, "I'll walk you home. I can at least manage that."

"How do you cope with the drink?" Cosette asked.

"Experience and advice from R," I replied with a grim smile. I grabbed Cosette's coat and helped put it on her.

Courfeyrac, meanwhile, was already wearing his coat, "I'm coming with you guys. Two drunk girls shouldn't walk around these streets at night."

"I can talk care of myself," I said, scowling.

Courfeyrac nodded, "But can you take care of yourself and Cosette at the same time while facing a gang?"

Seeing he had a point, I let him come with us as we went to Cosette's house.

XXX

I groaned as I woke up with a bounding headache in an unfamiliar bed. I glanced around and saw a simple room, with a dresser, mirror, nightstand, lamp, and window. Assuming I was in Cosette's guestroom, I got out of bed. On the nightstand was a bottle of water and some painkillers.

After taking the painkillers, I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to brush it. It didn't work, so I gave up and headed downstairs. Courfeyrac was sleeping on the couch with his mouth open.

"You're drooling," I said as he started to wake up.

Courfeyrac groaned and put his head in his hands, "I feel awful. And confused. Where are we?"

"Cosette's house. We got back, her father was mad, but he was helpful," I said. Courfeyrac tried to get up, and I sat down where his head had been. Courfeyrac groaned again and put his head in my lap.

At that moment, Cosette's dad walked in and sat in the armchair across from us.

"So, how much trouble is Cosette in? Because it really wasn't her fault," I said. "Everyone there was overage, except for me and Cosette, and I don't care, so I think she was pressure into it."

"Plus, when she was drunk, she was really emotional, and we could tell she felt bad," Courfeyrac said. "So, please don't be mad at her."

Fauchelevent sighed, "I am still disappointed in her actions. However, thank you for walking her home. Just remember to make good choices, Éponine, especially you. You are looking after your siblings, aren't you?"

I groan, remembering Azelma and Gavroche. I dig my phone out of my pocket and quickly check the new messages.

_Where did you go? –R_

_G is being annoying –Azelma_

_A won't let me have ice cream –Gavroche_

_Are you okay? –Enjolras_

_Is Cosette okay? –Marius_

_Courf says you two are at Cosette's place. I'll be there soon –Combeferre_

I grinned at Combeferre's message, our Mother Hen. Courfeyrac was talking to Fauchelevent about school. I absentmindedly played with Courfeyrac's hair, until Combeferre got there.

"Thanks for picking us up," Courfeyrac said, slapping Combeferre's back.

Combeferre nodded and turned to Fauchelevent, "Is Cosette okay?"

Fauchelevent nodded, "She's fine, but she's going to be grounded for an appropriate amount of time." Combeferre nodded again, and we went back to his car.

XXX

I got dropped off at my house and nearly ran inside to make sure Gavroche and Azelma were okay. Gavroche was eating cereal while watching TV, while Azelma was reading a book.

"Still alive?" I asked, grinning. It had become an inside joke in our family. To cheer each other up, we would confirm that we were indeed still alive (of course, sometimes it was Grantaire level morbid, but we didn't care).

"Azelma made me go to bed early!" Gavroche whined.

Azelma sighed and rolled her eyes, "You were going to play video games all night; I had to."

I just laughed and went to take a shower.

XXX

Things were weirdly different with our group. Science class, I sat with Enjolras and we did every project together. English class was just me and Courfeyrac goofing off. I talked to Cosette once or twice, but she mostly just talked to Marius. Cosette couldn't go to any of the meetings anymore, and she had to go straight home after school.

I was sitting with Grantaire at the meeting when he pointed it out to me, "Enjolras and Courfeyrac," he said. I frowned and then surveyed the two best friends. Except they weren't best friends. They seemed to be ignoring each other. And then there was poor Combeferre in the middle of them.

"What brought that on?" I asked.

Grantaire sighed and ruffled his hair, "Jehan knows. And he says we each should find out on our own. So, I have no idea."

I shrugged and started doing some math homework.

XXX

Autumn and winter came, and the situation remained the same. Courfeyrac and Enjolras became my two best friends that I could tell everything to. But, for some reason I got the feeling I shouldn't tell the other about each other. So, I just watched things play out.

XXX

Musichetta was in the _Nutcracker, _playing Clara(/Marie/Claire). We all had decided to go see her and support her. Combeferre told us all that it was a black-tie event.

The problem was that most of the Amis didn't have suits. It didn't make sense for them to wear tuxedos while protesting, so they didn't bother with them. Since the boys went out to buy some suits, Cosette and I went dress shopping.

"You look good in green," Cosette said. "Actually, in any color really."

I laughed, "Thanks." I honestly didn't care about colors and clothing, but it was still fun to hang out with Cosette. "You look good in blue or pink."

"Thanks! I can't wait to see Musichetta dance!" I gushed.

We all met beforehand, excited to see Musichetta. Joly and Bossuet were so excited, they were visibly bouncing. Courfeyrac was laughing with Jehan about something, and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful," Courfeyrac said, grinning. I blushed, in spite of myself. I was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue dress, gathered at the waist, with a split down the side. Cosette was in a beautiful red dress with pieces of red fabric that wrapped around her waist and neck.

"You look dashing as well, Monsieur de Courfeyrac," I said formally, mock curtsying. Grantaire burst out laughing.

Courfeyrac grinned and elbowed me, "Hey, look over at Enjy."

I turned to Enjolras, who was red in the face. He was talking to Combeferre, but his eyes kept flicking to Grantaire.

"Aw, someone has a crush," I said, laughing.

Courfeyrac nodded, "I think that's his first crush ever."

Courfeyrac and I continued to talk and laugh until Bahorel called Courfeyrac over. Enjolras walked over to me.

"You look amazing, Éponine," Enjolras said.

"You look angelically beautiful" I said and Enjolras' cheeks turned pink. I had to keep myself from laughing because I took that phrase from R.

Sitting at the theatre I was between Courfeyrac and Enjolras. Courfeyrac and I talked about how amazing Musichetta was and about the blandness of the other dancers.

"Watch the ballet," Enjolras hissed, more at Courfeyrac than at me. Courfeyrac pouted but didn't say anything.

XXX

Enjolras had a house at the beach, and he invited everyone to go spend Christmas break with him. There were a couple problems though. Joly was taking his much needed stress-free vacation, and Musichetta and Bossuet were going with him. Combeferre was taking extra classes over break, and needed to be near the school. Cosette was technically not grounded anymore, but her father was still extremely strict, so there was no way she could go. Marius didn't want to go without Cosette. Azelma and Gavroche had a different winter break, since they were in different schools, so it didn't match up for them. Bahorel had currently been in a fight, and was recovering with some broken ribs. Feuilly couldn't get off of work. Grantaire was visiting some family and Jehan had offered to babysit Azelma and Gavroche so Éponine could go enjoy herself at the beach.

So that left Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and I going for a week-long beach trip. Which were all kinds of awkward.

Courfeyrac and I had the most fun. We would actually be in the ocean, while Enjolras just read at the beach or worked on his laptop.

One night, Courfeyrac and I went for a walk on the boardwalk. We went into one of those cheesy souvenir shops.

"Having fun?" Courfeyrac asked.

I grinned, "Yeah, this has been great!"

Courfeyrac grabbed a mood ring and got down on one knee. I started laughing uncontrollably, "Éponine, would you do the honors of being my beach buddy?"

"I do," I said, in between laughs. He bought the ring and slid it onto my finger.

I hugged Courfeyrac and ruffled his hair. The lady at the counter squealed, "You two are so cute!" For some reason, we didn't bother to correct her.

But whenever Courfeyrac would go to the parties on the beach, I would stay with Enjolras. We would sit on the couch, put on a movie, and watch it, occasionally talking. I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder, where I eventually fell asleep.

XXX

School started too soon. Things returned basically to normal. During history class, we were allowed to choose out partners for the next project. I was partners with Combeferre, who had a crease in between his eyes from overthinking something.

"Something wrong?" I asked, doodling.

Combeferre sighed and started writing out the plan, "Yes. Éponine, you are aware of what's happening?"

"No," I said, which was only the half-truth. I had a feeling something was happening, but for once, nothing bad was happening to me.

"Enjolras and Courfeyrac are both in love with you," Combeferre said. I paused slightly and glanced up to find Combeferre's eyes intent on me. I looked back down at my doodle.

"If you're going to ask me which one I love the most, I don't know," I said.

Combeferre sighed, "the problem is, Enjolras and Courfeyrac used to be great friends. The leader and the center. But now, they aren't exactly amiable to each other. And I'm afraid that our group is falling apart."

"You're the guide aren't you," I snapped. "Why don't you fix it yourself?"

Combeferre's face grew red. He opened his mouth and then closed it abruptly. He made an annoyed sort of noise and continued working on the plan.

XXX

"Éponine," I turned around to see Marius standing there.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go for a walk," Marius said.

I snorted, "You mean like skipping class?"

"Yes," Marius said, firmly.

We both snuck outside and began walking. "Let me guess, Combeferre put you up to this."

"Éponine, listen, this isn't about you," Marius said.

"Really? Because it is," I said. "You don't understand, Marius. All my life I've been taking care of Azelma and Gavroche and the younger brothers and making sure the Patron-Minette stayed at a safe distance and I'm sick of it! So, when has my happiness suddenly become illegal?!"

Marius sighed and put a hand on my arm, "Éponine, all we're saying is just try to choose one of them. Everything is fall apart now, and soon they'll give up on you as well."

I groaned, "Great, now I'm getting romance advice from Pontmercy."

Marius narrowed his eyes, "Name one person who's happy with this situation other than you Ponine! Enjolras and Courfeyrac aren't Joly and Bossuet; you can't have your perfect threesome."

"I don't want a threesome, I just want a—" I stopped short.

Marius sighed, "Just find out what you want, and soon," he said, walking away.

XXX

I found myself in one of those senior neighbors where the elderly live. Not that I knew any old people. The oldest person I knew was Cosette's dad, who was stronger than Bahorel (they had an arm-wrestling contest once; it was the most incredible thing ever).

Wait, I did know someone here. Mabeuf, Marius' friend. Okay, I didn't know him personally, but he seemed like a nice guy. So, one second I was walking over to his house, the next I was sitting in his living room with a cup of tea.

"So, what is the problem?" Mabeuf asked. He didn't even bother scolding me for not being in school, although he probably knew his scolding would be pointless.

I quickly told Mabeuf everything. Mabeuf sighed and didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he spoke, "Éponine, are you truly happy?"

"Um…maybe? I mean, I've never been truly happy, but I've been happy in general…" I said, unsure of where this was going.

Mabeuf looked at me with sad eyes, "Who can't you live without?"

I stared at the ground, thinking. "I've been a selfish idiot, haven't I?"

"No," Mabeuf said, "you've been a human being, who makes a mistake. It doesn't matter if you make mistakes, only if you try to fix them."

I sighed, "No wonder everyone's fed up with me," I stood up and placed the tea down. "Thank you so much Mabeuf."

Mabeuf smiled, "I'm here to help."

I left and checked my watch. I had been there longer than I had thought. School was just ending. I ran back to the school and into the student parking lot, nearly getting run over by a car.

"Courfeyrac! Courfeyrac!" I shouted. I saw him next to Joly. I ran over to him.

"Éponine, what's u—" Courfeyrac was silenced by me kissing him.

A heard a gasp and a thud, but I honestly couldn't care less. We broke apart and Courfeyrac smiled really brightly. He hugged me and twirled me around.

XXX

The day after Courfeyrac and I started dating, Combeferre apologized. I forgave him though, since I can be really stubborn sometimes. Things also seemed to return to normal in Les Amis. Enjolras, although slightly upset, was happy for Courfeyrac and seemed to move on pretty quickly.

A month later, and I was getting impatient.

"Enjolras!" I snapped over the phone. He was working on homework while I was staring at a blank assignment and wondering how oblivious he was.

"Yes?" Enjolras asked.

I sighed, "Honestly, this is getting ridiculous! Just ask him out already!"

"Who?" Enjolras asked, legitimately confused.

"Combeferre," I replied sarcastically. "Who do you think?! GRANTAIRE!"

"But, Grantaire doesn't even—"

"Oh yes he does," I cut him off. "And you like him too, don't even try to deny it. Now, ask him out now, or Courfeyrac and I will blackmail you to the ends of the Earth."

"How do you even ask someone out?" Enjolras asked.

I laughed for five minutes before I talked again, "Just call him and tell him you want to go out with him, okay?"

"Okay," Enjolras hung up.

30 minutes later I had four sentences done and another phone call, this time from Grantaire.

"I called Courfeyrac, and he sounded too happy to have known about this, so what did you do Ponine?"

"Why, what did Enjolras do?" I asked, nonchalantly.

I could hear Grantaire's smile, "Well, he called me, told me he wanted to go out with me, and then hung up. Naturally, I assumed it was a prank call. Then, he called me again and told me that we should schedule a date."

"That sounds like Enjolras," I said. "Go and have fun. But not too much fun."

"Shut up." I laughed and hung up.

XXX

My life was a lot happier since the Amis. I got a bunch of great friends, and Courfeyrac, who was the perfect addition to my life.


	97. Trios

**A/N: For LittlePeopleKnow, Modern AU**

Cosette nervously fiddled with the hem of her dress. Éponine was driving really fast, and Marius looked like he was going to be sick.

"Dinner with your dad, huh?" Éponine grinned, "I wonder if he stills remember me."

"How can anyone forget you?" Marius mumbled weakly.

Éponine laughed and they eventually got to Cosette's house.

Fauchelevent adored Cosette and Éponine, although he was a little hesitant about Marius. They were sitting at dinner, Éponine and Cosette sitting across from Fauchelevent and Marius.

"So, Éponine, what do you do now?" Fauchelevent asked her.

Éponine grinned, "I mostly just work."

"How are Azelma and Gavroche?" Fauchelevent asked.

"Good," Éponine said. Fauchelevent turned and began questioning Marius, who was bright red and sweating. Éponine reached down and patted Cosette's thigh. Cosette suppressed a grin and shoved Éponine's hand away.

"And yeah I'm studying to be a l-lawyer," Marius stuttered.

"A cute lawyer," Cosette said fondly.

"A super cute lawyer," Éponine remarked. "Thanks to ol' Lesgle."

Cosette told her father about how Marius was almost kicked out of fancy-schmancy-lawyer-school, but Bossuet saved the day.

"That sounds remarkable," Fauchelevent said. "Has Lesgle found another job?"

"Probably," not, but Éponine didn't add that last part, since Fauchelevent seemed worried. "He has Joly and Musichetta looking out for him, don't worry."

Cosette cleared her throat, "So, Papa, am I allowed to date Ponine and Marius?"

Fauchelevent frowned thoughtfully, "I don't see why not. Éponine is a lovely girl, and I want to have a Talk with Marius."

Éponine grinned and Marius looked scared. Cosette laughed and thanked her father.

"That worked out well," Éponine whispered to Cosette, nudging her. Cosette nodded and kissed Éponine's cheek.

Éponine nudged Marius' foot under the table and Marius nudged right back. They got engaged in a heated foot battle while Cosette tried not to laugh.

XXX

_Enjolras glanced at the field in front of him and the row of men facing him. The men were dressed in regular clothes and were carrying simple rifles. He looked to the side of him. A row of army men were next to him, as well as behind him. Enjolras was wearing a solder's uniform and was clutching a rifle closely. They began marching and stopped 100 yards from the men. An officer gave the order to shoot. Enjolras' muscles moved without him wanting to. Horrified, he could see Combeferre in the crowd. There was Courfeyrac, standing proud and strong next to Marius. Joly and Bossuet stood next to each other, looking nervous. Bahorel was unmistakable, as well as Feuilly. Jehan and Grantaire were there as well. Before Enjolras could stop, his rifle went off and hit Bahorel. A strangled "no!" died in his throat. He began moving and killing the men. His bayonet impaled Combeferre and shot Jehan. He shot Joly, Bossuet, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Feuilly. Finally, something hit Enjolras and he fell down. He could see ghosts flying above him, his friends calling him a traitor and how he murdered them all and was no better than the rest of the monarchists._

"NO!" Enjolras cried out, lurching out from his sleep. He took a deep, shuddering breath, as he tried not to cry. A strong arm and leg was lying on him and curly, dark hair was tickling his neck. Luckily, Grantaire could sleep through anything.

"Enjolras, what happened?" Combeferre was standing in the doorway, looking worried. He had just gotten back from his late shift at the library.

"Nightmare," Enjolras said, quietly.

Combeferre didn't say anything; he just quickly got ready for bed. He slid in next to Enjolras and hugged him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was really bad," Enjolras said. Grantaire moved in his sleep and rested his head in the crook of Enjolras' neck. Enjolras laid his head on Combeferre's shoulder and sighed. Combeferre kissed the top of his head, and with some flexibility, the top of Grantaire's head.

"I was a soldier," Enjolras finally said, "And I was fighting against you and killed you all."

Combeferre squeezed him tighter, "Enjolras, it was just a dream. You're still our revolutionary leader, I promise."

Enjolras nodded, but didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep, comforted by the people he loved.

XXX

"I want to go to the fair!" Azelma cried out.

Jehan and Feuilly shared amused looks, "If you want to."

Jehan grabbed his wallet, the only one in the room with enough money to actually go to the fair. He gave a flower to Azelma and a flower to Feuilly and the three of them headed outside.

"It's a beautiful day outside," Feuilly said. He was happy that his work was closed, since his boss' wife was in labor.

"Butterflies," Azelma remarked.

Jehan kissed her hair, "They're beautiful."

"And free," Feuilly said. He gave Azelma a piggy-back ride as Jehan looked around at the nature. They cut through the woods to get to the fair.

"It's creepy in here," Azelma said, holding onto both of their hands.

"Don't worry, the faeries will protect us," Jehan said, cheerfully.

Azelma looked skeptical, "Faeries aren't real."

"You're hurting Jehan's feelings," Feuilly scolded lightly.

Azelma got on her tiptoes and kissed Jehan, "Better?"

"I'm still wounded by what you said, Mademoiselle," Jehan said. He lifted Azelma up and twirled her around. He set her down and they continued walking.

The fair turned out to be fun. Azelma and Feuilly went on all the rides, while Jehan got all of the sweets. They got back home late, and just went into the playground. Feuilly sat on the slide, Jehan sat between his legs, and Azelma sat between his legs.

"It's beautiful out," Azelma said.

Jehan nodded, "Today was great; we should do it again."

Feuilly yawned, "Definitely."

XXX

Musichetta's first baby was a boy named Pierre. He had Joly's thin brown hair and Musichetta's green eyes. Musichetta's second baby was a girl named Nicolette. She had Musichetta's wavy auburn hair and Bossuet's dark brown eyes.

"They're perfect," Joly said, kissing Nicolette's small forehead. Bossuet was holding onto Pierre tightly, who was playing with Marius' fluffy hair. Cosette and Éponine were cooing over the baby, and took him off of Bossuet's hands.

Later, Éponine had a boy named Lucien with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles everywhere. Cosette had twins, a boy and girl they named Rachelle and Noel. Both had clear complexions and blue eyes. Rachelle had brown hair and Noel had blonde hair, though. Éponine had two more girls, Lela and Belle. Lela had curly brown hair and brown eyes with freckles. Belle had a few freckles, but got ginger hair, which was a trait from Éponine's father and Marius' grandmother.

Enjolras, Grantaire, and Combeferre adopted two girls. The eldest was Juliet, who had curly strawberry blonde hair, right blue eyes, and a good complexion. The younger was Ophelia. She had light brown hair that was cut close to her shoulders and hazel eyes. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose and was very shy. After some talking, they adopted a baby girl called Viola. She had dark eyes and dark hair, and the only way to calm her was if R played music on his guitar. Years later, they adopted Demetrius, a bright young boy.

Jehan, Azelma, and Feuilly didn't want children at first. Éponine had threatened Jehan and Feuilly if her younger sister was hurt, and Cosette and Marius had backed her up. But years later, Azelma decided that she did want children. Since Azelma had reddish chestnut curls, Jehan had auburn hair, and Feuilly was a ginger, the redhead trait ran in their genes. So, all of their children had red hair. The first two were girls, Violet and Daisy. Then they had a little boy, who they named Jean Prouvaire Junior (they had all taken Jehan's last name since Azelma didn't want to be a Thénardier forever and Feuilly liked the idea of belonging to a family), and called JJ.

Pierre and Lucien were close friends, as were Juliet and Violet. Nicolette, Rachelle, Ophelia, and Daisy formed a group and stuck by each other. Lela, Belle, Viola, and Daisy all played together. Demetrius and JJ grew up together. Noel stuck around his dad, or his grandpa, Fauchelevent. All of the children were spoiled and loved by all of the Amis.


End file.
